L'Avènement des Dieux
by Hikari-Miyako
Summary: Drago est un jeune homme ordinaire qui subira un destin peu commun, en effet, une expérience dans le laboratoire de son père a mal tourné, et a entraîné dans la mort toute la famille du protagoniste, son père, sa mère, et sa soeur. Drago, désespéré, ne sait plus quoi faire. Mais c'était sans compter sur une lettre que lui a laissé sa soeur...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Une longue journée de cours se terminait. Comme chaque jour, je rangeais mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi, par le même chemin, en croisant les mêmes personnes. La vie quotidienne aurait pu continuer ainsi éternellement, jamais je n'aurais vu le monde changer autour de moi. Les lendemains étaient identiques aux aujourd'hui : les cours, les amis, la maison…

-Drago-Chan ! M'interpella une voix alors que je franchissais la porte de la salle de classe.

Je me retournai et je vis une fille aux yeux vairons – bleu et vert – et aux cheveux tellement noirs qu'ils en paraissaient bleus, accourir vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants pour l'attendre.

-Asuna, que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je d'un ton neutre.

La jeune fille rougit et commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Que voulait-elle encore ? Quand elle prenait ce genre de pose, c'était toujours mauvais signe en général, et comme elle était ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser…Non, Ma seule amie en vérité…

-Dis…Je me disais…j'organise une fête ce soir…et tu pourrais peut-être…tu sais…

-Tu veux que je vienne, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait ! Alors, tu en dis quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je soupirai.

-Dis, nous serons combien exactement ?

-En comptant le chien…trois !

-Je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine…

-Parfait ! Ca commence à vingt-heures, tâche de ne pas être en retard !

Asuna me donna une enveloppe avant de partir joyeusement à travers les couloirs de l'école. Je ne l'ouvris même pas, connaissant déjà le contenu à l'avance. Pourquoi se compliquait-elle la vie avec des choses aussi formelles que celles-là alors que nous nous connaissions depuis le primaire ?

Je rangeai son invitation dans mon sac et je repris mon chemin pour rentrer.

Je connaissais à présent chaque arbre, chaque buisson bordant la route de l'école. Cependant, ce jour-là, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air. Je regardai autour de moi, tout était identique à d'habitude ; une longue route de bitume droite, avec au loin la fumée du centre de recherches où travaillait mon père. Il était ingénieur dans l'aérospatial. Son rêve était de trouver une nouvelle sorte d'énergie qui révolutionnerait le monde. Un beau rêve en soi, mais presque irréalisable malheureusement.

Un détail me frappa alors : il n'y avait presque personne sur cette route si animée d'ordinaire. Ce n'est pas que la solitude me pesait, au contraire j'aimais le calme, mais ce silence-là avait quelque chose d'oppressant, presque terrifiant. Etait-ce dû à une fête à laquelle tout le monde était invité sauf moi ? Ou bien un spectacle en ville ? Quoiqu'il en fût, cela ne m'intéressait guère, j'avais simplement envie de rentrer chez moi. Je continuais donc ma marche sur ce long chemin noir, seul…

J'arrivai chez moi, comme chaque jour, sauf que cette fois-ci, la porte était grande ouverte. Normalement, ma mère prenait toujours soin de la fermer à double tour avant de sortir, ce qui devait signifier qu'elle était encore là.

A peine entré, je l'appelai, mais aucune réponse ne me parvint. Tout ce silence devenait réellement inquiétant. Où étaient-ils donc tous passés à la fin ?

J'entendis alors des pas dans le jardin. Je me précipitai, pensant qu'il s'agissait là de ma mère et qu'elle pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, mais à la place, je trouvais deux hommes en blouse blanche. Des voleurs ? Non, leur expression était plus triste que terrifiée.

-Etes-vous Drago Mio ? Demanda l'un des deux.

-Euh, oui, c'est moi ; répondis-je déconcerté.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors dans les yeux tristement, et celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé prit un air réellement désolé.

-Je…Nous ne savons pas vraiment comment vous l'annoncer mais… votre père, notre collègue, a eu un accident lors de sa dernière expérience sur des noyaux de Crypton.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Devant mon expression affolée, l'homme continua d'une voix plus douce, mais également plus triste.

-Votre… votre mère et votre sœur étaient malheureusement à son laboratoire au moment de l'explosion. Elles n'ont pas survécu, elles non plus…

Un grand vide se fit en moi et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. L'homme continuait à parler, mais je n'entendais plus ce qu'il disait. Tout autour de moi n'était que néant. Bientôt, ma vue fut brouillée elle aussi par le flot de larmes. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pouvais rien entendre. Je ne ressentais plus qu'un seul sentiment, le désespoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous partis ? Pourquoi devais-je être le seul à me tenir encore debout ici alors qu'eux n'étaient plus ? Les rejoindre, voila tout ce qu'il me restait à faire à présent. Plus rien ne me retenait après tout.

J'attendis que les hommes partent, sans dire un mot. Je n'avais que faire de leur compassion. Ils pouvaient bien s'excuser, il était trop tard à présent, rien ne changerait le passé ! Voilà ce que je voulais leur crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Ils s'éclipsèrent enfin une fois la nuit tombée, me laissant un petit papier entre les mains. Certainement leur numéro de téléphone ou une bêtise du genre. Je ne le regardai même pas et je le déchirai en mille morceaux.

J'entrai chez moi, tout était à sa place. Si je n'avais rien su, j'aurais pensé que ma famille était simplement sortie et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Je montai les marches de l'escalier, mes jambes semblaient de plomb, chaque pas était un supplice. J'aurais pu en finir rapidement, mais je n'eus pas le courage d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Je passai devant la chambre de ma sœur, et je vis la porte entrouverte. Devais-je entrer ? Je pouvais bien la voir une dernière fois.

La pièce était identique à elle-même, toujours en désordre, des livres éparpillés partout et le lit non fait. Je déplaçais légèrement les affaires de son bureau pour les remettre un peu en ordre, lorsque je vis une lettre au nom de « Drago ». Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Non, c'était impossible qu'elle ait su cela avant que ça n'arrive !

Je sortis le papier de l'enveloppe et je commençai à lire :

« Drago,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que le pire est arrivé pour moi et pour nos parents. Je sais que tu vas tenter de nous rejoindre, mais, avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable, il y a quelque chose dont j'aurais aimé te parler en face à face et que tu dois savoir : notre mission ici n'est pas terminée, et tu es à présent le seul à pouvoir l'accomplir. C'est pourquoi, il FAUT que tu restes en vie ! Tu trouveras joint à cette lettre la clé de cette énigme.

Nous serons toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive

Ta sœur, Théa »

Un petit bout de carton tomba alors de l'enveloppe que je tenais entre mes mains. C'était une carte que ma sœur affectionnait particulièrement provenant de son jeu préféré : la magicienne des ténèbres.

Elle suffit à soulever mille questions dans mon esprit. Pour moi, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il s'agissait certainement d'une blague… mais elle aurait été de très mauvais goût dans ce cas-là.

Je contemplais longuement la carte et je finis par lui trouver une ressemblance avec ma sœur. Aussi belle et pleine de malice qu'elle. Elle possédait la même grâce et la même élégance avec une touche de fermeté mais surtout de la douceur émanait de leurs deux visages. Je m'endormis alors avec cette pensée et cette phrase en tête "nous serons toujours à tes cotés quoi qu'il arrive". Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Encore une question qui restait sans réponse


	2. Chapitre 1: Nouveau amis, nouvelle vie

_**Chapitre 1 : nouveaux amis, nouvelle vie**_

Cette nuit-là je fis le rêve le plus étrange de mon existence. J'étais assis sous un arbre seul dans une prairie avec ma sœur. Celle-ci ne faisait rien, elle me souriait simplement, une journée qui aurait pu se produire n'importe quand. Quand tout à coup le sol se déroba sous nos pieds et elle tomba dans un abîme sans fond. Je ne voulais pas la perdre une seconde fois, c'est pourquoi je sautai dans le gouffre béant. Cependant ma chute fut de courte durée et je me retrouvai suspendu au-dessus d'une ville que je ne connaissais pas. En son centre s'élevait une tour immense plus haute que le plus haut des gratte-ciel de Manhattan. Je vis alors 3 immenses créatures apparaître sur le toit. J'étais sur de les avoir déjà vues mais il m'était impossible de me rappeler où. La première était une sorte de dragon géant qui encerclait la tour, le deuxième, bleu, ressemblait à un démon quant au dernier il s'agissait d'un phœnix. Du haut de la tour venait plusieurs cris indistincts comme une foule criant des encouragements. Je pus entendre néanmoins ceci :

« C'en ai fini de ton règne de terreur Marek ! J'active ma carte… »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre la suite ni de contempler plus longtemps ces "monstres" que déjà la ville devant moi changeait d'aspect pour se transformer en école ou ici aussi les trois créatures, quoi qu'un peu différentes, livraient un combat acharné contre un garçon aux cheveux châtains et une veste rouge qui…parlait tout seul ?

Une fois de plus le décor changea et je me retrouvai projeté sur une sorte de temple cerné d'immenses flammes. Au sommet un homme paraissait contrôler une créature gigantesque en forme de condor et sur la route de flammes 3 jeunes garçons à moto étaient accompagnés du même genre de créatures.  
-Déchaine ta foudre Rasca ! cria l'homme du temple.

Malheur j'allais me faire carboniser ! Cependant il n'eut pas le temps car déjà je fus téléporté ailleurs. Je me retrouvai alors à mon point de départ où se trouvait une personne portant une cape, sans visage. Je voulus lui demander ce que tout ceci signifiai, si c'était elle qui avait emporté ma sœur, mais j'étais comme paralysé, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche non plus, et impossible de faire le moindre geste pour communiquer.

Elle se mit alors à parler d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

-Drago, tu viens de voir les trois plus grands fléaux de l'humanité.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Jamais de tels phénomènes ne s'étaient produits auparavant. Je voulus lui demander de quoi elle parlait mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Les rouages du destin se sont déjà mis en marche, et toi seul pour éviter qu'une nouvelle apocalypse se produise. Mais, un grand pouvoir entraine de grandes responsabilité, serais-tu prêt à tout sacrifier pour cela ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Mais, que devais-je sacrifier exactement à présent ? J'avais déjà tout perdu, je ne pouvais pas sombrer d'avantage, pensais-je. Cela devait certainement avoir un rapport avec la lettre de ma sœur, était-ce là le reflet de son dernier vœu ?

-J'accepte; dis-je alors; je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Ma famille, ma maison, tout ce qui comptait pour moi a disparu.

La personne fit un signe de la tête et je pus entrevoir derrière sa cape comme un sourire. Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle fit un mouvement et le sol se déroba à nouveau sous mes pieds.

Le réveil fut brutal. Je me trouvais dans une petite ruelle sombre où la lumière ne passait que via les fenêtres sales des derniers étages des immeubles autour. Il n'y avait personne, tout semblait abandonné depuis longtemps, même les chats avaient déserté cet endroit. Il m'était impossible de me rappeler comment j'étais arrivé là. La dernière chose dont j'étais sûr c'était que je m'étais endormi sur le bureau de ma sœur. A côté de moi se trouvait mon sac de classe ainsi que de mystérieuses cartes. Je ramassai donc les affaires qui m'appartenaient vraisemblablement et je sortis de ce dépotoir. La ville dans laquelle je me retrouvais était une cité très moderne avec des écrans géants un peu partout où était écrit "bienvenu à Neo domino city !". Au moins je savais ou je me trouvais mais l'architecture des bâtiments ne ressemblait à rien de connu, tout cela était bien trop futuriste pour être vrai…

Je sus que je ne rêvais pas lorsqu'un homme me percuta brutalement et je tombai à la renverse.

-Excuse-moi, tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider.

-Oui, je crois répondis-je un peu étourdi.

C'était un grand homme blond, portant une veste rouge. Il semblait vraiment désolé lorsque je le regardai.

-Content que tu n'aies rien de cassé dit-il en souriant. Je m'appelle Toru, et toi tu es ?

-Drago.

-Ah, première fois que j'entends ce nom, c'est original ! Tu n'as pas l'air du coin toi, je me trompe ? Dit-il alors en regardant mes habits.

Je me rendis compte que je portais encore l'uniforme de l'école, qui était vraiment spécial… J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, pour me faire pardonner, je propose de te montrer la ville, qu'en dis-tu ?

-O… Oui bafouillai-je un peu surpris par sa demande.

Il commença alors à m'expliquer l'histoire de cette ville. Au départ, il n'existait qu'une seule ville, mais suite à un incident, elle avait été séparée en deux. Cependant, grâce aux efforts de quelques personnes, les deux parties de la ville pouvaient se côtoyer au nouveau.

Nous passâmes dans un parc, et je fus surpris de voir qu'ici la grande attraction était le duel de monstre alors que ça faisait sourire dans mon lycée. Une minute… Depuis quand les cartes apparaissaient dans la réalité ?! Cette ville était-elle donc si avancée au niveau technologique ? Ou bien était-ce ce monde qui l'était ? Parce que je sentais bien que le monde dans lequel je me trouvais n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je connaissais.

Toru, voyant que j'étais intrigué, s'arrêta, et me posa une question surprenante :

-Dis-moi Drago, tu es duelliste ?

-Oui… Et non en même temps répondis-je déconcerté.

-Cette réponse ne m'aide pas vraiment rigola-t-il. Je veux bien te prêter un disque de duel si tu veux essayer dit-il en sortant un drôle d'objet de son sac. Je remarquai qu'il avait exactement le même au poignet, comme tous les enfants de ce parc.

Je me souvins alors des cartes qui étaient près de moi lorsque je m'étais réveillé et je les sortis de ma poche.

-Bien, tu as un deck au moins, ça m'évitera de devoir t'en prêter un. A présent, fais comme moi.

Il mit ses cartes dans un espace prévu pour et le disque s'alluma tout seul. Je fis de même. Je ressentis une impression étrange. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Toru.

-Bien, je vais commencer pour te montrer l'exemple déclara-t-il. Je pioche et j''active sacrifice inutile pour envoyer ma chimère de ferraille au cimetière. J'invoque ensuite ma bête de ferraille en mode attaque. J'active ensuite l'effet de mon Orthos de ferraille : en détruisant ma bête de ferraille il s'invoque spécialement. Mais ce n'est pas tout, grâce à l'effet de ma bête, lorsqu'elle est détruite, je peux ajouter la chimère de ferraille de mon cimetière à ma main. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. A toi Drago, montre-moi ton deck.

-B… Bien.

Je n'y connaissais presque rien mais j'allais devoir utiliser le peu de choses que ma sœur m'avait apprises à ce sujet-là…

-J… Je commence en invoquant ce monstre en mode attaque : Sangan

-Idiot me dit une voix familière.

Je regardai autour de moi plein d'espoir, et j'aperçus, assis sur un banc, comme une forme brumeuse, mais je reconnus immédiatement le visage de cette personne.

-Théa ? M'exclamai-je.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait répliqua-t-elle sans me répondre, tu viens de sceller la partie.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu n'as que des monstres en main dit-elle en soupirant. Tu n'as d'autre choix que de finir ton tour.

-Je…je finis donc mon tour.

-Hum… J'aurais espéré un peu mieux tout de même dit Toru un peu déconcerté. Tu aurais pu l'invoquer en défense au moins… Mais, on apprend de ses erreurs, admire Drago ! J'invoque normalement ma chimère de ferraille, et par son effet, je peux rappeler la bête de ferraille du cimetière. Attention les yeux, je synchronise ma bête de ferraille avec ma chimère de ferraille : invocation Synchro : Dragon de ferraille.

Il était vraiment impressionnant celui-là, et surtout très réaliste, je pouvais entendre le bruit des rouages se trouvant à l'intérieur de cette machine infernale !

-Continuons, tu veux bien. J'active l'effet de mon dragon de ferraille : en détruisant ma carte face cachée, je détruis également ton Sangan.

-L'effet de mon Sangan s'active, je peux aller prendre mon Guide des enfers depuis mon deck…

-Franchement, je me demande qui t'as appris à te battre protesta ma sœur. Un pendulier et tu étais sauvé, mais non, tu te suicides…

-Ca n'empêchera pas ta défaite continua Toru, mes deux monstres t'attaques directement !

Je vis les deux créatures se rapprocher de moi en hurlant. J'eus soudainement peur. Ce type était fou, il voulait me tuer réellement ou quoi ?

J'essayais de m'enfuir, mais elles furent plus rapides et j'encaissai leur attaque. Ce n'était douloureux à vrai dire, mais je sentis tout de même leur souffle tout prêt de moi, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Un jeu, ce n'était qu'un jeu… Pourtant, pourquoi mon cœur s'était-il emballé à ce point-là ?

Je cherchais Théa du regard, elle avait disparu, encore, même si quelque chose me disait qu'elle réapparaitrait bientôt.

-Désolé Drago, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort s'excusa Toru.

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû mieux jouer tout simplement.

-Tu apprendras vite ne t'inquiète pas ! Bien, si je peux encore faire quelque chose pour toi, ça sera avec plaisir.

-Eh bien, si tu connaissais un hôtel pas cher pas loin d'ici, ça m'arrangerait, parce que je suis exténué…

-Là, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider, ici, tout est extrêmement luxueux ou bien un taudis…Je sais, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi, je devrais avoir un lit en plus, mais ça ne paie pas de mine.

Etait-ce bien prudent d'accepter ainsi l'invitation d'un inconnu ? Il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, mais aller chez des étrangers m'avait toujours été désagréable. Il était cependant la seule aide que j'aie dans ce monde, par conséquent, j'acceptai.

Il m'emmena alors dans un quartier de la ville totalement différent, bien moins prospère. Les murs des immeubles étaient sales, il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans les rues, et les rares personnes que nous croisions ne semblaient guère amicales. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte d'un garage que Toru ouvrit. Il vivait réellement là-dedans ?

-C'est plus confortable qu'il n'y parait, tu verras.

En effet, l'intérieur était assez bien décoré, il y avait également deux motos garées en plein milieu de la pièce, l'une étant bien plus belle que l'autre au passage…

-Qui est-ce Toru ? Dit froidement quelqu'un derrière nous.

-Ah Misaki, je ne t'avais même pas entendu rentrer dit Toru l'air gêné. Voici Drago, nous nous sommes rencontrés aujourd'hui et je proposais qu'il reste un peu ici.

-Du moment qu'il ne fait pas trop de bruit répondit la dénommée Misaki toujours aussi froidement.

-Eh, ne fais pas attention à elle Drago, elle a toujours été ainsi. Tiens, je crois que ça pourrait servir de lit dit-il en dépoussiérant un vieux canapé. Désolé, je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer.

-Non, c'est déjà extraordinaire d'avoir ça, merci beaucoup.

Le soir, Toru m'apprit les bases du duel de monstre, qui semblait être la solution à tous les problèmes dans ce monde. Le jeu était bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait, je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir tout retenir. J'appris également que lui, Misaki et une autre personne étaient arrivés troisièmes au dernier WRGP, je comprenais à présent pourquoi tant de monde nous regardait pendant notre duel.

Je lui expliquai à mon tour ce qu'il m'était arrivé, ou du moins ce dont je me souvenais, mais cela ne sembla pas les surprendre le moins du monde.

-Certainement encore un voyage à travers les dimensions marmonna Misaki.

-Tu penses ? Demanda Toru. Si tu dis vrai, seul Yusei pourrait nous aider.

-Qui est Yusei ? Demandai-je à mon tour.

-C'est un grand scientifique, il a inventé le programme fortune qui fournit de l'énergie à toute cette ville. Il pourrait certainement résoudre ton problème, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui, s'il est si brillant que ça…

La soirée se termina sur les exploits de la team 5Ds au WRGP, mais également dans la lutte contre Zone et contre les esprits de la terre immortel.

Ils me laissèrent seuls le soir et je pus repenser aux événements de la journée : je m'appelle Drago, j'ai seize ans, et jusqu'à ce qu'on dise le contraire, je ne suis pas fou. Mes parents et ma sœur ont disparu, mais Théa m'est apparue pendant la journée. Je me retrouve donc seul, dans une ville que je ne connais pas, avec comme seul indice, un scientifique du nom de Yusei assez mince comme piste…Malgré mes interrogations, je finis cependant par trouver le sommeil.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain aux aurores par un bouquant infernal venant de dehors. Je tentai de l'ignorer un temps, mais au bout de cinq minutes, j'abandonnai et je me levai pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Je fus assez surpris lorsque je vis Toru assis par terre, couvert d'huile et de crasse.

-Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je encore ensommeillé.

-Oh, bonjour Drago répondit gaiement Toru.

-Il a voulu tester un nouveau moteur pour sa moto, voilà le résultat termina Misaki à sa place.

-Eh bien, ça fait presque dix ans que j'utilise le même moteur, il fallait bien que je change un jour se défendit-il.

Une fois ce petit incident réglé, nous nous mîmes en route pour le laboratoire du professeur Fudo. Misaki préféra rester sur place pour faire quelques réglages sur les deux engins.

En prenant le métro, je fus à nouveau surpris par la modernité de la ville. Tout était si rutilant, on avait du mal à croire que des quartiers voisins pouvaient être aussi pauvres.

Nous fûmes au laboratoire en à peine dix minutes, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, presque dans la banlieue.

Mais, à peine arrivé sur les lieux, nous eûmes droit à un accueil glacial. Un officier de police du nom de Trudge nous barra la route, et ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

-Allons officier tenta de négocier Toru, c'est de la plus haute importance, mon ami ici présent…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Rétorqua-t-il en criant. Yusei est sur le point de finaliser son projet, je ne vous laisserai pas compromettre un moment si important !

-S'il-vous-plait le suppliai-je, il faut absolument que je le voie.

-Vous êtes bouchés, ce n'est pas possible… a moins que tu ne me battes en duel ! Dit-il en sortant son disque.

Je déglutis. Je ne savais me battre que depuis la veille après tout, et Toru avait oublié son deck. C'était donc à moi de régler ce problème.

-Montre-moi que tu as progressé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu dit soudainement une voix dans le brouillard.

Théa était de retour, toujours entourée d'une brume épaisse et presque transparente, mais elle était là. Je me contentais de dire oui d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, je commence si tu le veux bien, je pioche, et j'active la capacité de mon Dragon Hybride : en défaussant patrouilleur stygien, Ganashia le mythologique et Soulkius mythologique au cimetière, il s'invoque spécialement avec 3900 points d'attaque ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, Ganashia va également s'invoquer sur mon terrain comme il a été défaussé. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, à toi petit, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

-O… Oui répondis-je précipitamment. Donc, je pioche, et… euh…

-Ta carte tout à droite me murmura Théa.

-Pourquoi ça ? Il n'est pas assez fort pour détruire son monstre.

-Sache qu'il n'y a pas que les points d'attaque qui comptent dans un duel. Les effets de monstres, même faibles, peuvent-être décisifs.

-Je te fais confiance. J'invoque donc Guide des enfers en mode attaque, et, grâce à son effet, je peux invoquer depuis mon deck Sangan. Je superpose ces deux monstres pour invoquer numéro 30 : golem acide de destruction !

\- Bien, maintenant, attaque-le, puis en damage step, active cette carte-ci.

-J'attaque votre Dragon hybride avec mon golem !

-Tu es fou toi, tu veux perdre, très bien, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher !

-Une seconde, j'active maintenant graal interdit sur votre monstre, ses effets sont annulés mais il gagne 400 points d'attaque !

-Les points d'attaque du dragon hybride étant zéro de base, cela le fait passer à 400, bien joué me félicita Toru impressionné.

Trudge : 1400 – Drago : 4000

-Pas mal gamin grogna Trudge, mais tu as fait une grosse erreur, je vais te montrer tout de suite, je pioche et j'active l'effet du patrouilleur stygien que j'ai envoyé au cimetière pour invoquer spécialement garde stygien depuis ma main. Je continue en invoquant un autre patrouilleur stygien de ma main. Admire à présent, je synchronise garde stygien de niveau 1 et patrouilleur stygien de niveau 4 pour effectuer une invocation synchro : Kalidor, allié de la justice ! Je passe mon Ganashia le mythologique en mode attaque et Kalidor va détruire ton pitoyable golem !

-Mais, il possède moins de points d'attaque ! Rétorquai-je.

-Sauf que la capacité spéciale de mon Kalidor permet de détruire n'importe quel monstre non ténèbres qu'il combat avant le calcul des dommages ! Et Ganashia va ensuite t'attaquer directement !

Trudge : 1400 – Drago : 2200

-On dirait que tout est en place pour ta victoire me chuchota Théa, avant de m'expliquer sa stratégie.

-Bien, je pioche et comme je ne contrôle aucun monstre, je peux invoquer dragon cruel spécialement, mais son attaque et sa défense sont divisées par deux. Je le sacrifie ensuite pour invoquer Dragon à la flamme des ténèbres et activer son effet : en défaussant vouivre éclipse et en envoyant Dragon armé des ténèbres depuis mon deck au cimetière, je retire le patrouilleur stygien de votre cimetière. Mais ce n'est pas tout, grâce à l'effet de ma vouivre éclipse, je retire du jeu Dragon sombre métallique aux yeux rouges.

-Un beau mouvement, je dois l'avouer concéda Trudge.

-Vous n'avez encore rien vu, je retire de mon cimetière ma vouivre éclipse pour invoquer spécialement Dragon noir Effonserpent, ce qui me permet également de récupérer mon dragon sombre. A présent, en retirant mon dragon noir, j'invoque spécialement le Dragon sombre !

-Tu as bientôt terminé ? Grommela mon adversaire.

-Presque, j'active l'effet de mon dragon sombre pour invoquer spécialement Dragon cruel de mon cimetière et attaquer avec mes trois monstres !

Trudge : 0 – Drago : 2200

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi dit ma sœur avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

Toru s'approcha de Trudge à terre qui semblait avoir du mal à digérer sa défaite.

-Bien, laisse-nous passer maintenant tu veux ?

-Vous osez-vous dresser contre les services de sécurité, vous allez le regretter ! Gard…

-C'est bon Trudge je m'en occupe.

Cette voix venait de l'entrée du bâtiment. Un homme se dressait sur le parvis. Il portait une blouse blanche et avait une marque jaune sur le côté gauche de son visage. Sa coiffure était assez singulière également, avec ses espèces de pics jaunes parmi des cheveux noirs, partant sur les côtés.

-Mais Yusei tu n'as pas le temps de t'occuper de ces choses-là, tu as du travail !

-Ce ne sont pas des intrus mais des amis.

-Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu as des invités, cela permettrait de ne pas déranger les forces de l'ordre ; répliqua Trudge visiblement mécontent. Quant à toi…dit-il en se tournant vers moi ; tu es un très bon duelliste bravo.

Ce sur quoi il partit.

-Ah Yusei cela faisait longtemps.

-Oui, presque dix ans depuis le WRGP n'est-ce pas Toru ? Mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour parler.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la tour qui abritait le laboratoire de Yusei. A l'intérieur tout semblait fait pour éviter les problèmes : des alarmes incendie à chaque coin, des extincteurs ainsi que des sorties de secours un peu partout. Yusei nous fit nous asseoir dans ce qui semblait être son bureau, où des milliers de papiers s'entassaient un peu partout.

Toru prit la parole en premier.

-Si je t'ai contacté Yusei dit-il gravement, c'est parce que nous avons besoin de ton aide.

-Et bien s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour aider…

-Voici Drago dit Toru en me regardant. Drago voici Yusei Fudo, l'inventeur du programme fortune qui a permis d'élever les duels à un nouveau niveau.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance Drago.

-Voilà donc notre problème…

Toru commença alors à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis notre rencontre dans la rue, en passant par notre duel amical pour enfin arriver à la théorie de Misaki.

-En effet cela est préoccupant. Mais tu n'es pas le premier à avoir voyagé dans une dimension parallèle. Je pense donc pouvoir trouver une solution à ton problème.

Yusei se leva de sa chaise et partit chercher dans les archives quand tout à coup une explosion se fit entendre. Un scientifique débarqua dans la pièce, affolé. On pouvait voir de la fumée dans tout le couloir derrière lui.

-Professeur, nous sommes attaqués ! S'écria le scientifique.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un d'autre surgit dans le bureau. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme portant une longue robe rouge et blanche. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Yusei! Il faut fuir, les hommes de main d'Hélios sont là !

-Qui ?

Cependant une seconde explosion empêcha la jeune femme de répondre. Nous fûmes tous plongés dans une espèce de fumée noire et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, 3 hommes accompagnés de monstres qui semblaient réel s, nous attaquèrent sans autre forme de sommation.  
-Vas-y détruis tout sur ton passage Insecte Assassin à la Faux; cria un des 3 hommes.  
Cette fois, c'en était fini de nous…  
-Protège-les Bouclier Gardna!  
Le choc de l'impact fut si puissant qu'il balaya toutes les affaires du bureau, ne laissant qu'un cratère vide à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions quelques secondes plus tôt.  
-Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous ! Beugla le deuxième homme. A ton tour Makyura le Destructeur!  
-Pas si vite ; dit notre mystérieux sauveur.  
-C'est très bien de se sacrifier pour ses petits copains mais cela ne les sauvera pas !  
-N'en sois pas si sûr, à toi Force méchabot !  
Cette fois-ci, l'onde de choc fut d'une puissance inimaginable et elle balaya nos 3 hommes comme de vulgaires morceaux de papier. Dans la pièce, seul notre mystérieux sauveur ainsi que sa machine de guerre étaient encore debout. Les 3 hommes s'enfuirent alors en laissant quelque chose derrière eux.  
-Nous ne devons pas rester là, le réacteur principal est hors de contrôle et va bientôt exploser ! Cria le nouveau venu.  
-Il n'en est pas question rétorqua Yusei en prenant la direction de la sortie, mais l'homme l'attrapa par la manche pour le retenir.

-Ne soit pas stupide Yusei, je sais que tu as mis tout ton cœur dans ce réacteur, mais il est trop tard à présent dit-il tristement.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard Blister. Partez devant, mais moi, je refuse d'abandonner Néo Domino city. Drago, voici les documents qui relatent tous les précédents épisodes de voyage dans les dimensions. J'espère que cela te sera utile.  
Nous abandonnâmes donc Yusei à contrecœur mais je crus cependant entendre avant de partir "à bientôt mes amis". En atteignant la sortie de l'usine, nous vîmes que Trudge nous attendait.  
-Où est Yusei? demanda-t-il immédiatement.  
-Resté à l'intérieur, il voulait sauver New Domino City répondit la jeune femme en sanglotant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Akisa, je vais aller le chercher dit Trudge en se précipitant à l'intérieur.  
Trudge n'eut pas le temps d'entrer dans le bâtiment que surgit par le toit un magnifique dragon blanc constellé d'étoiles qui s'envola haut dans le ciel tenant dans ses bras le réacteur. Lorsque celui-ci explosa, elle était déjà loin dans l'espace mais la puissance de l'onde de choc résonna sur la Terre, déracinant au passage quelques arbres et ce qu'il restait du laboratoire se mis à bruler dans les flammes. La dénommée Akisa se mis alors à pleurer et Trudge essaya de la réconforter, en vain. Je la comprenais, je venais à peine de rencontrer yusei, mais j'avais senti qu'il avait un grand cœur, se souciant des autres avant lui. Je regardai alors le dernier cadeau de Yusei : ces papiers indiquaient exactement le moyen pour moi de rentrer dans ma dimension. Mais en avais-je toujours envie ?  
Non je ne crois pas. Tout-à-coup tous les souvenirs de mon rêve me revinrent. Je devais empêcher une nouvelle catastrophe de se produire et je crois bien que je venais d'en vivre les prémisses.

-Yusei, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Dit le dénommé Blister en regardant les flammes consumer le laboratoire.

-Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Lui demanda Toru.

-Ces hommes sont les serviteurs d'Hélios, le roi d'Héliopolis ; reprit Akisa.  
\- En effet Hélios a réussi à s'échapper de la prison millénaire créée spécialement pour lui.  
\- Et est bien décidé de se venger…  
Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Je dis alors que je ne savais pas qui il était.  
-Il y a bien longtemps de cela ; commença Blister ; il y avait un royaume prospère où humains et monstres vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Les gardiens de cette cité étaient des monstres à la puissance inimaginable : les dragons hiératiques. Ils veillaient au maintien de la paix. La cité était divisée en 9 "mini villes " : Nuit, Gebeb, Esset, Tefnuit, Nebthet, Su, Asar, Sutekh et Atum. Chaque dragon avait la responsabilité d'une ville tandis que le tout était contrôlé par le dragon du Seigneur Soleil.  
-Mais un jour compléta Akisa le Seigneur Soleil d'Héliopolis disparut dans d'étranges circonstances sans laisser de descendants. Privée de son roi, la cité plongea dans le chaos et les dragons ne purent rien faire. C'est dans ce chaos qu'un homme, exilé du royaume d'Egypte par le pharaon Atem, décida de s'emparer du trône. Son nom était Hélios. Hélios ne voulait rien qui puisse menacer son pouvoir, c'est pourquoi il décida de fusionner les 9 villes en une seule qu'il baptisa en son honneur: Héliopolis. Peu après, craignant la puissance des dragons, voulut les enfermer à tout jamais.  
-Et ce fut là sa plus grosse erreur : le sorcier à qui il avait demandé de trouver un sort qui neutraliserait les dragons était, comme la plupart des habitants, hostile envers le tyran. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hélios provoqua lui-même sa perte en prononçant l'incantation. Il se retrouva enfermé dans une prison inviolable dont il n'aurait jamais dû s'échapper ; termina Akisa.  
-Je vois maintenant le problème. Hélios va vouloir se venger et c'est pourquoi il faut l'arrêter au plus vite.  
Maintenant je savais pourquoi j'étais ici et ce qu'était la catastrophe dont parlait ma sœur.  
-Cependant ; dit Toru ; l'arrêter risque d'être compliqué depuis la disparition de Yusei.  
-C'est vrai mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons maintenant à nos côtés un excellent duelliste. Tu vas te joindre à nous Drago? me demanda Blister en me sortant de mes pensées.  
-Euh…bien sûr. Je dois bien sa à Yusei.  
\- Je vous accompagne aussi ; dit Akisa, je veux venger Yusei.  
\- Bonne chance à vous, j'assurerai vos arrières avec les forces de l'ordre.  
-Donc c'est décidé, Hélios doit être arrêté. Nous allons réunir les meilleurs joueurs du monde et ensuite on fera sa fête à ce guignol !

Et tout cela n'était que le début de notre voyage à travers le monde en quête de nouveaux duellistes prometteurs et pour sauver l'humanité


	3. Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles

_**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**_

Après l'incident, nous retournâmes voir Misaki pour lui expliquer le plan de Blister. Sa réaction fut assez neutre encore une fois. Elle ne souriait ou ne pleurait donc jamais ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, Trudge nous avait donné l'adresse de plusieurs duellistes assez connus qui seraient susceptibles de nous aider, tandis que lui et Akisa allaient réunir ceux qu'ils appelaient les 5ds, l'équipe qui avait vaincu celle de Toru au WRGP et dont Yusei était le leader.

Nous commençâmes les recherches par un duelliste du nom de Bolt Tanner, un ami de Blister. Nous le trouvâmes assez facilement, dans un hôpital, au chevet d'un vieil homme malade. Lorsqu'il vit Toru, il s'efforça de sourire. Il était assez grand, avec une coiffure en pic, comme les chefs de gangs dans les films, et avait une marque sur la joue, comme celle de Yusei.

-Toru, Misaki, cela faisait longtemps, quel bon vent vous amène ? dit-il d'une voix remplie de tristesse.

-Bonjour Bolt répondit Toru chaleureusement. Je suis désolé d'apporter une mauvaise nouvelle, mais Yusei a été attaqué et a été enlevé.

Bolt se leva brusquement en faisant tomber son tabouret, ce qui réveilla l'homme dans le lit de malade.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Rien grand père murmura Bolt, rendormez-vous, vous avez besoin de repos.

Il nous fit ensuite signe de sortir de la pièce. Il nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard dans le couloir.

-Pauvre Yanagi soupira-t-il. Vous disiez donc que Yusei s'était fait attaqué ? Mais par qui ?

-Les hommes de main d'un dénommé Hélios lui répondit- Misaki.

-Je vais en venir directement au fait Bolt : nous avons besoin de ton aide pour vaincre cet Hélios, accepterais-tu de te joindre à nous ? Pour venger Yusei ?

Le grand homme hésita un instant en regardant la chambre d'hôpital tristement.

-Je voudrais bien, mais je dois veiller sur lui, il ne lui reste certainement que très peu de temps, il est vieux vous savez. Je ne peux que vous encourager de loin cette fois-ci, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Non, je te comprends lui dit Toru d'un ton compatissant, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

Nous sortîmes donc les mains vides de l'hôpital, mais personne ne pouvait en vouloir à Bolt, il semblait réellement très proche de ce vieil homme. Par la suite, Toru m'expliqua qu'ils avaient partagé la même souffrance que Yusei en prison.

Les tentatives suivantes ne furent pas plus concluantes, et il commençait à se faire tard. Nous décidâmes donc de retourner chez Toru le temps de trouver une nouvelle idée et de nouveaux duellistes prometteurs. Durant le trajet de retour, il me parla une fois de plus des exploits de la team 5ds, et il fit cela jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Mais, alors qu'il racontait les débuts de la team à satellite sous le nom des exécuteurs, Misaki s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route.

-Mais oui, nous aurions pu y penser avant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-A quoi penses-tu ? L'interrogea Toru surpris.

-Allons à Crash Town, il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui peut nous aider.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? S'étonna Toru. Il fait presque nuit, et Crash Town n'est pas la porte d'à côté et puis…

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre répliqua-t-elle sèchement, tu veux arrêter cet Hélios non ? Alors nous ne pouvons pas attendre une journée de plus !

Misaki se précipita à l'intérieur du garage et nous entendîmes comme un bruit de moteur. Une seconde après, elle sortit sur sa moto et me jeta un casque au passage.

-Monte Drago, Toru, tu nous rejoins là-bas.

J'étais un peu dépassé par les événements, mais je pris place derrière elle, et elle démarra au quart de tour, laissant Toru seul au milieu de la rue.

Au début, je dus m'accrocher fermement car j'avais peur de tomber au moindre mouvement, mais je fus assez vite à l'aise et je me détendis un peu. Nous filions à travers la ville à une vitesse folle. Je distinguais à peine les bâtiments devant lesquels nous passions. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, même si le vent me fouettait le visage violemment, j'avais vraiment l'impression de voler. Rouler à une telle vitesse était interdit dans mon monde, mais il semblait qu'ici, la vitesse ne soit pas un problème, je voyais même certaines personne aller encore plus vite.

Nous traversâmes le grand pont qui reliait domino et satellite. Il était magnifique à cette heure-ci. Le soleil rouge scintillait sur la mer paisible.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas Drago ? Me demanda subitement Misaki.

-O… Oui, répondis-je déconcerté par sa question.

-C'est un paysage banal à Neo Domino City, mais j'imagine que pour un nouveau venu, ça doit être magnifique. Tout cela me rappelle bien des souvenirs dit-elle avec nostalgie.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret osai-je, comment as-tu rencontré Toru ?

-C'est une longue histoire, mais j'imagine que nous avons le temps dit-elle amusée. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à son arrivée à Néo Domino City. Il venait de s'installer. Avant, il habitait à Crash Town avec cette autre personne dont il t'a déjà parlé. Il a construit sa moto à partir de déchet dont personne ne voulait, c'est incroyable tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, assez répondis-je impressionné.

-Enfin, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial, et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Grâce à lui, nous avons pu former une vraie équipe et participer au WRGP, et même atteindre la demi-finale. Il fut aussi la première personne à m'accepter telle que je suis, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Elle s'arrêta là. C'était en effet une belle histoire, même si je me doutais un peu que leur rencontre s'était passée de cette façon. Durant la discussion, nous avions traversé tout satellite et nous nous trouvions à présent sur une longue route désertique. Il n'y avait aucune construction autour de nous, simplement du sable et des cactus, comme dans un véritable désert. Un hurlement de loup retentit au loin. Je frissonnai. J'espérais que nous n'allions pas nous faire attaquer en chemin au moins, la route ne me semblait pas très sûre.

Mais nous roulâmes encore une bonne demi-heure sans encombre avant d'arriver devant un petit village perdu au milieu des rocher. Misaki ralentit l'allure et s'arrêta juste en dessous du panneau d'accueil. On pouvait y lire « Crash Town » et en dessous « ville des exécuteurs ».

La ville était plutôt sinistre, il n'y avait personne en vue, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit non plus, simplement le sifflement du vent entre les branches nues des arbres.

Lorsque Misaki posa un pied sur le sol, cela souleva un épais nuage de poussière. On se serait vraiment cru dans un western américain.

Nous progressâmes lentement entre les maisons en bois, comme si nous allions nous faire attaquer au moindre mouvement brusque. Tout cela était assez ridicule en soi.

Au loin, un coup de feu retentit soudainement. Je sursautai. Ce n'était tout de même pas un vrai village de cowboy, simplement une attraction pour les touristes, non ? J'avais beau me le répéter dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, d'autant plus que les coups de feu retentirent à nouveau, plus proches de nous…

-Euh, Misaki, tu es sûre de toi ? Demandai-je inquiet.

-Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir répondit-elle avec son calme habituel.

Nous finîmes par arriver à la sortie nord de la ville, qui se terminait en impasse. Il y avait cependant une dernière habitation juste devant les rochers, et c'est vers celle-ci que Misaki se dirigea, mais c'était également de là que venaient les coups de feu. Je déglutis lorsqu'elle passa la porte.

Je fus surpris de trouver un décor assez sobre à l'intérieur : une commode, deux lits et un tapis au milieu, voilà tout le mobilier de cette baraque. Il y avait trois personnes à l'intérieur, deux hommes et une jeune fille, qui livraient un duel.

Le coup de feu retentit à nouveau, mais je me rendis compte qu'il provenait de l'un des monstres sur le terrain.

-A présent, mon Archdémon d'enfernité va attaquer directement tes points de vie West ! Déclara l'homme d'une pâleur presque inhumaine.

-Bien joué Kalin, j'ai encore perdu soupira le garçon, qui au contraire, était très bronzé.

-Si tu réfléchissais un peu plus dans tes duels, tu gagnerais au moins une fois West répliqua la jeune fille.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui Nico, ton frère a fait de gros progrès depuis le début de son entrainement le défendit l'homme.

Il remarqua alors notre présence et interrompit sa conversation avec les autres pour s'approcher de nous. Il ne semblait pas menaçant mais simplement intrigué.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-il sans agressivité tout en étant sur ses gardes.

-Je suis Misaki, Tokura Misaki, je suis une amie de Toru et du fils de Klaus. Et voici Drago.

-Ah oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, tu as libéré la ville avec Yusei et les autres c'est bien cela ?

-Effectivement, j'en faisais partie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est Yusei qui aurait besoin de ton aide.

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour vous remercier de ce coup de main, je serais ravi de le faire, surtout s'il s'agit de Yusei dit Kalin avec un sourire.

-Justement, il a été attaqué dit-elle gravement.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes prirent des airs effarés tandis que Kalin tenta tant bien que mal d'afficher un visage naturel, sans succès. Il reprit alors d'une voix tremblante :

-Raconte-moi tout s'il te plait.

Une fois de plus, j'entendis cette histoire que j'avais moi-même vécue, et à chaque fois, je me sentais un peu plus coupable d'avoir abandonné Yusei. Mais qu'aurions-nous pu faire ? Même lui ne savait pas comment arrêter le générateur, nous aurions été plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, c'est en pensant cela que je tentais de me remonter le moral.

Lorsque Misaki eut terminé, Kalin prit un air grave et sérieux :

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que Yusei disparait, je suis sûr qu'il s'en est tiré, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réapparaisse, ce qui me préoccupe plutôt, c'est cet Hélios. Domino City est une ville prospère à présent, et un autre fou comme lui est la dernière chose dont elle ait besoin.

-C'est pourquoi, je te propose de te joindre à nous pour l'arrêter ! Lui proposa Misaki.

-J'étais sûr que tu allais me le demander répondit-il. Mais j'ai promis de veiller sur les enfants tant que leur père ne serait pas totalement rétabli.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kalin ! Protesta West. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

-C'est vraie renchérit Nico. Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller seuls à présent !

-Mais une promesse est une promesse, et je compte bien la tenir répliqua Kalin. Je crois savoir ce qui nous départagera : un duel contre toi Misaki ! Si tu gagnes, alors je vous accompagnerai, mais si je gagne, alors je resterai ici.

-Ca me parait honnête répondit-elle avec sa neutralité habituelle.

-Je te donne rendez-vous demain à midi sur la grande place, tache de ne pas être en retard.

Après avoir dit cela, Kalin sortit du repaire.

-Excusez-le dit soudainement Nico, il est très protecteur depuis que Yusei l'a remis dans le droit chemin.

-Parce qu'il était passé du mauvais côté ? Demandai-je surpris.

-Oui c'est une longue histoire, mais si vous passez la nuit ici, nous pourrons vous la raconter ! Déclara West enthousiaste.

-Calme-toi un peu West soupira sa sœur, Misaki a besoin de repos alors pas de bataille de polochons jusqu'à l'aube.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Nico ! Protesta-t-il.

Cette petite dispute eut pour effet de faire rire Misaki… Une minute, elle avait ri ? C'était bien la première fois depuis la veille que je la voyais exprimer une quelconque émotion. Elle dut se rendre compte que je l'avais remarqué car elle arrêta aussitôt.

Nico entreprit alors de nous raconter le passé de Kalin en tant qu'exécuteur, puis en tant que pactisant des ténèbres, avant de passer à mercenaire pour le groupe Ramon, pour enfin à protecteur de cette ville. Qui aurait imaginé qu'il ait vécu tant de choses ? A le voir comme ça, il paraissait tout à fait normal, si on exceptait le fait qu'il portait un long manteau déchiré et qu'il était pâle comme un linge.

La soirée se termina sur la vérification du deck de Misaki par Nico et West qui connaissaient très bien le jeu de Kalin. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et je sortis donc m'aérer un peu.

La nuit était magnifique sous le ciel constellé d'étoile. Il y en avait plus que je n'en avais vu dans toute ma vie. L'air était si pur dans cette petite ville reculée, le seul fait de le respirer me revigorait.

-Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? Encore une soirée tranquille à Crash Town… Dit une voix masculine à côté de moi.

Je fis un bond en arrière. Un homme se tenait à ma gauche. Il portait un long manteau noir, mais ce n'était pas Kalin. Son visage était dissimulé dans la pénombre, je ne voyais qu'un œil brillant au clair de lune. Il était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, et regardait le ciel.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je en étant sur mes gardes, prêt à combattre s'il le fallait.

-Mon nom importe peu, tu dois simplement savoir que je suis dans ton camp pour cette guerre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous connaissez Hélios ?

-Peut-être bien. Je sais qui il est, mais connaitre son ennemi et connaitre sa personnalité sont deux choses différentes, retiens bien ceci.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre…

-Moi non plus à vrai dire, c'est quelque chose que j'ai entendu il y a bien longtemps…

-Vous vous moquez de moi là ?

-Un peu oui dit l'inconnu en riant. Bien, passe le bonjour à Misaki de ma part, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Yusei, il est en vie rajouta-t-il.

Je voulus lui demander comment il savait une telle chose, mais il disparut dans un coup de vent. Avais-je rêvé ? Je me pinçais pour vérifier et une vive douleur me traversa le bras. Non, tout était bien réel. La fatigue me rattrapa tout à coup et je m'endormis aussitôt entré à l'intérieur du repaire.

Le lendemain, Misaki se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous à l'heure convenue et nous l'accompagnâmes avec West et Nico. Kalin y était déjà et avait amené avec lui une foule nombreuse.

-Je suis désolé Misaki s'excusa-t-il, les duels sérieux sont tellement rares ici qu'ils attirent toute la ville.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude des publics.

-Bien, si cela te convient, je vais ouvrir sans plus attendre les hostilités. J'invoque depuis ma main l'archdémon d'enfernité en mode attaque, puis j'enchaine avec mon canon enfernité qui me permet d'envoyer une carte de ma main au cimetière. Je vais poser une carte face cachée et te laisser la main.

-Je connais bien ta stratégie qui consiste à ne plus avoir de cartes en main, mais je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Je pioche et j'invoque sur le terrain mon électro libellule en mode attaque. J'enchaine avec la magie de terrain : électro Château ! A présent, j'attaque l'archdémon avec ma libellule !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je te laisse te suicider répondit calmement Kalin.

Kalin : 4000 – Misaki : 3100

-Comme tu as détruit ma libellule, je peux invoquer depuis mon deck l'électro cobra. De plus, avec l'effet de mon château, ton monstre perd 1000 points d'attaque s'il combat un monstre électro, mon cobra est désormais le plus fort !

Kalin : 3800 – Misaki : 3100

-J'active à présent l'effet de mon cobra lorsqu'il inflige des dommages de combat, je peux ajouter un monstre électro à ma main, comme électro sauterelle par exemple. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Je dois avouer que c'est pas mal joué dit Kalin. Mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour me battre ! Je pioche et j'active ma carte face cachée : pandémonium enfernité : en défaussant mes deux cartes en main, je peux envoyer au cimetière depuis mon deck scarabée enfernité et nécromancien enfernité. On dirait bien que tu n'as pas pu m'empêcher à vider ma main dit-il avec un sourire. J'active l'effet de mon canon enfernité : en l'envoyant au cimetière, je rappelle l'archdémon enfernité et le nécromancien enfernité ! A ce moment-là, l'effet de mon arch…

-Pas si vite riposta Misaki j'active mon piège : dispositif d'évacuation obligatoire pour renvoyer dans ta main ton archdémon. Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot tu vois.

-Oui, tu es une adversaire digne de ce nom, tu connais le deck de ton adversaire et tu profites de ses points faibles. Mais cela ne marchera pas contre moi. Il me suffit d'invoquer normalement mon archdémon d'enfernité à présent. Et j'enchaine avec la faculté de mon archdémon pour invoquer spécialement mon scarabée d'enfernité de mon cimetière. Comme je n'ai toujours pas de carte en main, je sacrifie mon scarabée pour en invoquer deux autres depuis mon deck. C'est parti, mon premier scarabée va détruire ton cobra !

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, j'active depuis ma main l'effet de l'ange de loyauté, ainsi mon monstre gagne une attaque égale à celle du scarabée !

Kalin : 2800 – Misaki : 3100.

-L'effet de mon cobra s'active et je peux aller chercher électro girafe dans mon deck et l'ajouter à ma main.

-On dirait que je n'ai d'autre choix que de terminer mon tour concéda Kalin.

-Bien, à mon tour, je pioche et j'invoque l'électro girafe que j'ai en main, et surprise, mes deux monstres peuvent t'attaquer directement !

Kalin : 600 – Misaki : 3100

-J'active ensuite messager de paix. A présent, aucun monstre ayant une attaque supérieure à 1500 ne pourra déclarer d'attaque. Je termine la dessus mon tour, mais ma victoire est assuré au prochain tour.

-Comme me l'a appris Yusei, un duel n'est jamais fini tant que la dernière carte n'est pas tirée ! Je pioche ! Ah, ce n'est pas la bonne on dirait… mais ça n'a aucune importance, je pose la carte que je viens de tirer et j'active l'effet de mon nécromancien pour rappeler le destructeur d'enfernité. Je synchronise le scarabée d'enfernité de niveau deux avec le destructeur d'enfernité de niveau 6 pour réaliser une invocation synchro : apparait Dragon de la catastrophe d'enfernité !

-Il grogne beaucoup mais mort peu comme il ne peut pas attaquer railla Misaki.

-N'en sois pas si sûre j'active la faculté spéciale de mon dragon : je peux ainsi détruire un de tes monstres et tu perdras la moitié de ses points d'attaque, dis adieu à ta girafe !

Kalin : 600 – Misaki : 2500

-Je vais terminer mon tour là-dessus.

-Et donc ce duel est terminé, électro cobra, attaque le directement et met fin à ce duel !

-Le bluff marche bien on dirait, j'active un piège !

-Un piège ? Dit Misaki surprise de cette réponse de dernière minute.

-Oui, il s'agit de foudre enfernité : lorsque je n'ai aucune carte en main, je peux retirer mon canon enfernité du cimetière pour détruire ton cobra, bien essayé.

-Je crois que je vais simplement poser une carte face cachée et terminer mon tour…

-Cette fois, c'est à moi de dire fin du jeu ! Je pioche et je pose la carte que je viens de piocher. Ainsi, je peux activer l'effet de mon nécromancien et rappeler le scarabée enfernité. Je synchronise le scarabée de niveau deux, le nécromancien de niveau trois et l'archdémon de niveau quatre pour invoquer le monstre synchro : Larve de brume ! Et lorsqu'elle arrive sur le terrain, je revoie jusqu'à trois carte sur ton terrain à ta main.

-Ma force de miroir…

-Je vais terminer ce duel, Larve de brume, attaque là directement !

Kalin : 600 – Misaki : 0

Misaki avait réellement perdu ? Ce Kalin était réellement très fort, bien plus que moi… Il nous aurait été d'une grande aide, cependant, nous avions fait une promesse. Après le duel, il alla serrer la main à son adversaire.

-Très beau duel Misaki, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé déclara-t-il. Je comprends comment vous avez pu libérer cette ville.

-Tu es bien plus fort que moi, j'ai encore des progrès à faire avant de t'arriver à la cheville.

La foule se mit à applaudir avec enthousiasme. Je remarquai alors parmi les personnes assemblées là un homme adossé à une maison portant un long manteau et je pus voir son visage, des traits extrêmement doux et presque enfantins. Il souriant en regardant les deux duellistes, sans pour autant aller les féliciter directement.

-Misaki, je viens de me souvenir d'une chose l'interrompis-je en plein discours.

-Quoi donc Drago ?

-Hier, j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a dit de te saluer parce qu'il ne t'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Il est là-bas dit-je en désignant l'homme.

Misaki écarquilla les yeux de surprise. L'homme lui adressa un signe de la main avant de disparaitre dans la foule. Misaki voulut le rejoindre, mais elle fut assaillie de questions des spectateurs impressionnés.

Kalin soupira.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'il est venu voir le match finalement, j'avais peur qu'il rate une si belle occasion de revoir ses amis.

-Et qui est ce « il » ?

-Le véritable sauveur de Crash Town se contenta de répondre Kalin.

Nous fûmes invités à a fête de la ville qui se tenait juste après le duel, mais Misaki déclina l'invitation, disant que nous étions pressés mais qu'elle reviendrait bientôt pour revoir tout le monde, et elle insista sur cette dernière phrase en regardant du côté où l'homme avait disparu. Nous saluâmes donc Kalin, West et Nico qui nous souhaitèrent bonne chance à leur tour dans notre quête.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, un immense hélicoptère surgit dans le ciel et atterrit non loin de nous. Lorsque Toru en sortit, West et Nico se précipitèrent sur lui, fous de joie.

-Toru, tu as finalement décidé de venir ? Tu en as mis du temps le rabroua Misaki.

-Désolé, désolé, mais je suis tombé sur Blister juste après votre départ qui m'a fait part de son nouveau plan.

-Un nouveau plan ? C'est-à-dire ? Demandai-je.

-Je vous expliquerai dans l'avion. Il se tourna vers West et Nico : Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps cette fois-ci, mais je repasse dès que cette histoire est terminée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous comprenons dirent-ils en chœur.

Nous remontâmes ainsi tous dans l'hélicoptère qui décolla aussitôt. A l'intérieur, tout le monde était là : blister, Akisa, Toru et Trudge aux commandes. Ce dernier nous demanda comment s'était passé notre petite escapade, et fut déçu en apprenant que Kalin ne se joindrait pas à nous. Blister se leva alors et prit la parole devant tout le groupe réuni.

-Les amis, je crois bien qu'il est temps que nous nous séparions.

\- Mais pourquoi ça ? demanda Toru nous devons rester ensemble afin de retrouver les meilleurs duellistes.

\- Blister a raison dit Akisa, nous devons chercher dans le monde entier. Nous serons plus efficaces si chacun cherche à un endroit précis

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, j'ai déjà planifié nos recherches : Toru et Misaki, vous irez en Amérique, Trudge ira en Afrique, Akisa, toi tu partiras pour la Chine et moi j'irai à new domino city essayé de retrouver Yusei s'il a survécu. Quand à toi Drago, je veux que tu partes pour l'Europe. En ce moment c'est la coupe d'Europe du duel. Cela devrait t'aider à trouver de bons duellistes.

-Blister, si tu permets, j'aimerais aller à new domino city à ta place demanda Akisa

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Donc j'irai en Chine et Akisa à new domino city.

Cela ne m'enchantais guère de me séparer de mes amis, surtout dans ce monde que je ne connaissais pas. Cependant, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter si je voulais avoir une chance de sauver ce nouveau monde.

-Nous commenceront nos recherches demain, après avoir déposé Akisa à new domino city et nous partirons ensuite pour la Chine annonça Blister.

Le lendemain, très tôt le matin, nous laissâmes Akisa à domino city. Après quelques encouragements, nous partîmes donc pour la Chine où l'on déposa Blister qui nous souhaita bonne chance pour la suite. Enfin arriva mon tour de me séparer des autres. Avant de descendre, Trudge voulut me parler :

-Tiens voici quelque chose qui devrait t'aider à te retrouver

-qu'est-ce que c'est

-Yusei a des relations en France, je les ai déjà prévenus de ton arrivée.

-Comment saurai-je où les trouver ?

-Ils habitent à près de paris dans un immense château. Tu ne peux pas le louper. La propriétaire s'appelle Sherry Leblanc

Je quittai ensuite Trudge Toru et Misaki pour aller explorer ce nouveau territoire inconnu dans ce monde qui était si différent du mien. J'avais une semaine pour trouver ces duellistes. Ce délai passé, Trudge et les autres devaient venir me récupérer pour aller combattre Hélios

Je me trouvais dans un grand aéroport près de la capitale. Il y avait tellement de monde que je ne pouvais même pas voir où se trouvait la sortie. Des gens attendaient sur les quais d'embarcation d'un air mécontent tandis que les sirènes lançaient des messages inaudibles à cause du bruit. Quand je fus enfin sorti de cet enfer, je ne savais plus part où aller lorsque qu'un homme vêtu de noir arriva. Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait encore d'un des hommes de main d'Hélios mais plus il s'avançait et plus il me paraissait différent des autres.

-Êtes-vous monsieur Drago ? me demanda-t-il sans aucune agressivité

-Euh, oui

-Je me nomme Elsworth et je suis le major d'homme de madame Sherry. Trudge nous a annoncé votre arrivée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vous emmènerai dans notre demeure

J'allai accepter lorsque soudain, j'entendis un grand cri dans la foule et peu de temps après je vis surgir un monstre qui saccageait tout l'aéroport ainsi qu'une dizaine d'homme semblables à ceux que nous avion vu au laboratoire.

-Qui sont ces hommes ? me demanda Elsworth tout en sortant un disque de duel.

-Ce sont les hommes dont Trudge à du vous parler. Il faut faire quelque chose sinon tout l'aéroport sera détruit !

C'est alors que tous les hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un autre homme à la carrure imposante. Il avait un barbe qui dissimulait en partie son visage. Il portait une longue cape pourpre et une couronne d'or était posée sur sa tête. Tous se prosternèrent devant lui et nous les entendîmes dire : « bienvenu seigneur Hélios. Le garçon est ici. »

Hélios en France ? Tout cela me parut impossible. Mais surtout comment avait-il pu savoir où je me trouvais ?

C'est alors qu'il commença à parler :

-Ainsi voilà la personne qui a perturbé mes plans à new domino city. Je t'imaginais plus âgé mais comme on dit, l'âge n'a aucune importance. Il suffit de me regarder, j'ai plus de 5000 ans.

C'était étrange. Comment un homme réputé pour sa cruauté pouvait-il se tenir devant moi en toute sérénité.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Demandai-je inquiet

-A vrai dire je n'ai absolument rien contre toi mon garçon. C'est plutôt à tes ancêtres que j'en veux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Alors comme ça tes parents ne t'ont rien dit ? C'est amusant mais j'ai des scrupules à tuer un ennemi qui ne sait même pas pourquoi il va mourir. Très bien, je vais te donner une chance : si tu arrives à me battre en duel je dirai ce que tu veux entendre : la vérité au sujet de tes ancêtres. Alors qu'en dis-tu, acceptes-tu de relever mon défi ?

-N'accepte pas Drago ! Hélios est beaucoup trop fort pour toi ! De plus tous les dégâts que tu recevras seront réels ! Fuis tant que tu peux encore le faire, je couvrirai tes arrières me dit Elsworth.

J'aurai pu fuir mais quelque chose m'en empêchai. Ce qu'avait dit Hélios était vrai jamais mes parents ni ma sœur ne m'avaient expliqué l'origine de notre famille.

-J'accepte mais vous devez me promettre de me dire la vérité si je gagne.

-Entendu mon garçon mais cela n'arrivera pas et dès que j'aurai gagné, je te ferai souffrir comme j'ai souffert pendant tous ces siècles.

-C'est parti !

-Très bien mon garçon, honneur à tes aînés. Je pioche et je commence en activant le sceau hiératique de la convocation. Je peux ainsi aller chercher un monstre dans mon deck et l'ajouter à ma main et je choisis mon dragon hiératique maléfique de gebeb que j'invoque en mode attaque. Je le sacrifie ensuite pour invoquer spécialement le dragon hiératique maléfique de Nebteth. Grace à l'effet de mon dragon de gebeb, je peux maintenant invoquer depuis mon deck mon sceau hiératique maléfique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis. J'invoque maintenant spécialement en sacrifiant Nebteth mon dragon hiératique maléfique de su, ce qui me donne le droit d'invoquer un autre monstre, comme mon électrodragonqueue. Je vais maintenant ouvrir le réseau recouvrement et j'appelle à mes côtés le dragon hiératique maléfique roi d'Atum ! Je détache une unité de couverture pour activer sa faculté spéciale. Je peux maintenant invoquer depuis mon deck un autre sceau hiératique. J'ouvre à nouveau le réseau recouvrement pour faire venir un monstre à la puissance inimaginable. Faites place au dragon hiératique maléfique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis ! Je pose ensuite 2 cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour. C'est à toi mon garçon, profite bien de ton tour qui sera ton dernier !


	4. Chapitre 3: La prophétie

**Chapitre 3 : la prophétie**

Hélios commençait fort mais je ne devais pas me laisser déstabiliser. Certes ses 2 dragons étaient magnifiques, imprégnés de toute la puissance du soleil, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins dangereux.

Mais comment un être aussi maléfique qu'Hélios avait-il pu rallier à sa cause les êtres qu'il avait voulu emprisonner ?

Je commençai sérieusement à douter de moi. Etais-je vraiment capable de vaincre celui qui avait apparemment vaincu les gardiens d'Héliopolis ? Mais surtout pourquoi disait-il que mes ancêtres lui avaient fait du mal ? C'était impossible puisque nous ne vivions même pas dans la même dimension. Une fois de plus je me retrouvai avec tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

-Je commence et j'invoque Lyla la magicienne en mode attaque et j'active son effet qui me permet de détruire votre carte face cachée (sceau hiératique du reflet) mais elle doit passer en mode défense. Je termine mon tour et son deuxième effet s'active : je dois envoyer les 3 cartes du dessus de mon deck au cimetière. C'est à vous de jouer.

-Pas mauvais pour un débutant. A ton prochain tour tu devrais pouvoir invoquer ton soldat du lustre noir et mettre Hélios en mauvaise posture ; me dit Théa sans conviction, concentrée sur Hélios.

-C'est bien aimable à toi. Je pioche et j'active l'effet de mon dragon hiératique roi d'Atum. J'invoque immédiatement sur le terrain mon dragon rampant en mode défense. J'utilise maintenant l'effet de mon dragon hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis. Je peux sacrifier depuis ma main mon dragon hiératique de nuit pour détruire un de tes monstres et je choisis ta magicienne. Je peux maintenant invoquer depuis mon deck un sceau hiératique du seigneur dragon soleil. Je joue depuis ma main mon dragon hiératique d'esset et j'active son effet. A présent tous mes monstres passent au niveau 5. Je recouvre mon dragon d'esset, mon sceau hiératique et mon dragon rampant pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement. Admire voici le numéro 53 : Heart-eartH !

-Il n'a que 100 points d'attaque ! Qu'est-ce qu'Hélios envisage-t-il de faire avec ça ?

-Fait attention dragon, ne te fie pas aux apparences.

-Je vais t'attaquer directement avec mes 2 monstres. Allez-y mes dragons !

Drago : 1000-Hélios : 3300

L'attaque d'Hélios avait soulevé un épais nuage de poussière empêchant de voir le terrain et, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, non seulement le monstre de mon ennemi avait disparu mais deux autres avaient fait leur apparition à mes côtés tandis.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ai-je perdu des points de vie ? S'écria hélios.

-Lorsque vous m'avez attaqué avec votre dragon du seigneur soleil, j'ai pu invoquer mon Gorz l'émissaire des ténèbres depuis ma main avec un jeton émissaire des ténèbres avec 3000 points que vous avez attaqué sans faire attention

-Bravo Drago, tu l'as arrêté net ; me lança Ellsworth qui reprenait un peu confiance en ce duel.

-C'est ce que tu crois mais je peux encore t'attaquer avec mon Heart-eartH.

-Vous êtes fou ! Mais allez-y je ne vous en empêche pas.

Drago : 900-Hélios : 700

-Je détache à présent une unité de couverture pour empêcher la destruction de mon monstre et je termine mon tour.

Hélios était vraiment étrange pour exécuter des actions aussi illogiques. Il devait certainement avoir une stratégie tordue derrière la tête. Je ne devais pas baisser ma garde.

-C'est à moi et je retire depuis mon cimetière lyla la magicienne et Dragon à la flamme des ténèbres ce qui me permet d'invoquer : soldat du lustre noir émissaire du commencement ! J'active ensuite sa capacité spéciale : vous pouvez dire au revoir à votre dragon hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis.

-Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable ; grogna-t-il

-Non, j'attaque votre numéro 53 avec mon Gorz l'émissaire des ténèbres !

-Une minute, j'active la faculté de Heart-eartH : il va gagner une attaque égale à celle de ton monstre, il passe donc à 2800 !

Drago : 800 – Hélios : 700

-Il me reste encore l'attaque de mon jeton émissaire des ténèbres.

Drago : 800 – Hélios : 600

-Je détache une unité de couverture pour empêcher sa destruction ; Hélios marqua une pause puis fronça les sourcils. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Maintenant je suis vraiment en colère !

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Finissons-en, je retire moi aussi du cimetière 3 monstres normaux pour invoquer mon dragon hiératique de Sutekh. Je retire encore du cimetière un monstre lumière afin de détruire un monstre sur le terrain et je choisis Heart-eartH !

-Mais c'est stupide ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas détruit mon soldat ?

-C'est très simple, il me suffit de détacher une unité de couverture pour sauver Heart-eartH de la destruction encore une fois, et j'enchaine avec Trou noir pour détruire tous les monstres sur le terrain !

-J'active ma carte face cachée : lance interdite pour sauver mon soldat ; Répliquai-je.

-Bien, maintenant que mon Heart-eartH est au cimetière alors qu'il n'avait plus de matériel, sa dernière faculté s'active : je peux désormais invoquer le monstre qui causera ta perte, depuis mon extra deck, voici l'empereur des ténèbres, le destructeur des mondes : le numéro 92 : dragon Heart-eartH !

Alors, à ce moment précis, la terre se mis à trembler et une gigantesque fissure se créa entre Hélios et moi. Puis un monstre immense en émergea. Il semblait être sorti tout droit des entrailles de la planète. Il était si grand qu'il obscurcit le ciel et cacha le soleil plongeant la terre dans les ténèbres. On pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre ses yeux rouges comme des brasiers qui reflétaient la colère et la haine. Des écailles argentées parsemaient son corps. Il était d'un noir plus sombre que la plus ténébreuse des nuits. Son corps était si long qu'on ne pouvait en apercevoir le bout. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner au moment même où ce dragon maléfique était apparu.

-Ceci est le signe de ton destin Drago, tu ne peux y échapper. A l'attaque Dragon Heart-eartH, réduit les à néant !

-Mais votre dragon n'a aucun point d'attaque !

-C'est pour cela que j'active sa capacité spéciale : il ne peut pas être détruit au combat et c'est toi qui recevra les dommages que j'aurais dû recevoir.

Catastrophe, si ce dragon lançait une attaque, tout l'aéroport serait détruit. Je devais trouver une solution mais je n'avais dans mon deck aucune carte capable de contrer une telle puissance. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix féminine venant de l'aéroport :

-Annule attaque !

L'attaque qui aurait dû m'anéantir ne se produit pas. Je levais alors la tête pour voir qui nous avait sauvés. Je vis alors une jeune fille perchée sur le toit de l'aéroport qui nous observait avec un disque de duel blanc en forme d'ailes d'anges. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient au gré du vent créé par l'explosion et ses yeux bleus comme l'azur foudroyaient Hélios du regard.

-Quel misérable avorton ose interrompre mon duel… S'écria Hélios fou de rage.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, apparemment surpris de voir arriver notre mystérieux sauveur.

-Toi ? S'écria-t-il.

-éclat lumineux ! Se contenta de répondre notre sauveuse

Tout l'aéroport fut inondé d'une lumière si vive qu'elle aveugla momentanément Hélios et ses hommes. La jeune fille m'attrapa par le bras et me força à la suivre mais je résistai une seconde.

J'hésitai à partir. Après tout quelle était la vérité qu'Hélios devait me révéler ? Non, il devait certainement essayer de me manipuler et ne savait sûrement rien !

Finalement, j'abandonnai toute résistance et me laissai entrainer par la jeune fille qui, suivant les instructions d'Ellsworth, nous fit monter dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt, laissant Hélios loin derrière nous.

Je grimaçai lorsque je vis un rayon fuser vers le ciel en me retournant. Le roi avait certainement dû notifier ma fuite mais nous étions hors d'atteinte désormais…J'espérais simplement qu'il n'allait pas déchainer sa rage sur des passants innocents…

Nous traversâmes la campagne qui séparait l'aéroport de la résidence de Sherry à toute vitesse et pendant un instant, j'oubliai que j'étais poursuivi par un fou dangereux voulant ma mort.

La vue était magnifique ave ses champs de colza et ses grandes étendues d'herbe ainsi que ses petits bois et ses vaches paissant tranquillement, ignorant totalement le danger que représentait Hélios. Cependant la tombée de la nuit m'empêchait de voir distinctement ces merveilles.

Je tournai assez rapidement mon regard vers ma sauveuse et je pus remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de mon âge, blonde aux grands yeux bleus respirant l'innocence. De chaque côté de son visage tombaient de longues mèches arrivant à la hauteur de ses coudes et une frange irrégulière masquait son front. Elle portait des habits assez classiques, un t-shirt, un jean ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche bleu.

La jeune fille qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air nostalgique, remarqua que je la dévisageai et me lança un large sourire.

-Je suis contente qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé ; déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire. Ce type est une vraie plaie, mais tu dois être aussi stupide que moi pour oser l'affronter !

-Je…Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment…mais merci…Bégayai-je, déconcerté.

-Au fait je ne me suis même pas présentée je m'appelle Angela, Angéla Hopper. Je suis…enfin, plutôt, j'étais lycéenne jusqu'à ce que je me fasse virer il y a trois jours ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

-Enchanté Angela, je m'appelle Drago et voici Ellsworth.

-C'est un plaisir mademoiselle ; dit Ellsworth.

-Pareil pour moi ; répondit Angela. Mais dis-moi Drago, comment se fait-il que tu combattais Hélios ? Il n'a même pas daigné m'affronter moi et m'a refilé un sbire tout pourri !

-Apparemment mes ancêtres l'auraient emprisonné ou quelque chose comme ça…Lui répondis-je évasivement, n'ayant pas compris moi-même ce qu'il racontait.

-Et bien, je suis rassurée, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas savoir pourquoi ce type attaque ; soupira la jeune fille de soulagement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici si tu fuis Hélios également ? M'étonnai-je.

-Ah ça…J'étais simplement venue dire au revoir à une amie et je vous ai vus vous affronter ; me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Enfin, c'est une longue histoire. Sinon, où allons-nous ?

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant cela. Je venais à peine de remarquer que cette fille, Angéla, était montée dans la voiture de deux inconnus sans même savoir où elle allait ni qui nous étions…Elle était décidément bien étrange…

-Je me rends chez quelqu'un qui s'appelle Sherry Leblanc et…

-Attends, tu veux dire, la Sherry Leblanc ? Me coupa-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-S…Sûrement ; bégayai-je, surpris par son attitude. Elle est connue ?

-Non mais, d'où est-ce que tu sors toi sérieusement ! S'exclama Angéla, consternée. Evidemment qu'elle est connue, elle fait partie des personnes les plus riches de France, tient plusieurs fondations humanitaires et est présidente de la fédération de duel !

-Ah…Evidemment…Je le savais ! Riais-je pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Mouais…Tu as quand même l'air totalement paumé comme mec ; marmonna la jeune fille d'un air suspicieux.

-Je…Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça !

-Si vous pouviez faire un peu moins de bruit les jeunes, cela m'arrangerait, j'essaie de me concentrer sur la route ; grogna Ellsworth.

Gênés, nous nous excusâmes et nous ne dîmes plus un mot du reste du trajet qui ne dura que quinze minutes. Sortant de l'autoroute, nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement sur un petit chemin de campagne non goudronné. Celui-ci était entouré de champs à pertes de vue et bordé d'une allée d'arbres offrant une perspective digne des plus grands tableaux.

Au bout de la route se trouvait un grand château blanc et un panneau marqué « propriété privée » m'indiqua que nous étions arrivés à destination.

Nous entrâmes donc dans la résidence de Sherry par un immense portail doré, surplombé par deux statues d'un monstre guerrier que je ne reconnus pas. Nous passâmes ensuite dans un vaste parc entouré d'une grande forêt et d'arbres en tous genres et au milieu se trouvait une belle fontaine de marbre sculpté.

Le château quant à lui, était vraiment imposant à présent que je me trouvai tout près, avec ses quatre tours pointues et ses hauts murs. La façade principale était ornée de sculptures monstres, principalement des guerriers, mais aussi des bêtes ailées. Tout le château était peint en un blanc pur et quelques rayures dorées venaient parfois cette harmonie. La résidence devait bien comporter plus d'une trentaine de pièces à en juger par les immenses fenêtres et les nombreux balcons.

Ellsworth s'arrêta sur le parvis du château qui, comme ceux des églises, était un peu surélevé. Une femme nous attendait là, blonde comme le soleil et aux grands yeux verts en partie cachés par les mèches de cheveux tombant sur son visage respirant la bienveillance. Elle devait avoir aux alentours de la quarantaine et portait un élégant costume blanc composé d'une veste et une jupe serrée ainsi que des chaussures à talon.

-Bienvenue Drago, je m'appelle Sherry Leblanc, je suis la propriétaire de ce château. Yusei m'a prévenue de ton arrivée ; déclara la femme d'une voix douce.

-Enchanté Sherry, répondis-je, mal à l'aise après avoir entendu les dires d'Angéla sur cette personne.

-Oh mais on ne m'avait pas dit que tu serais accompagné ; dit-elle en remarquant alors la présence de ma sauveuse.

Cette dernière rougit et répondit en tremblant.

-Je…Je ne fais que passer Madame, je ne vais pas vous déranger ! Bégaya-t-elle.

-je suis désolé mademoiselle Sherry, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous avertir que nous aurions une invitée supplémentaire en la personne de mademoiselle Angéla Hopper ; dit Ellsworth en s'inclinant. Mais nous avons eu un léger contretemps…

Sherry fronça les sourcils, intriguée mais voyant mon air fatigué et la poussière sur mes vêtements, jugea bon de parler de cela plus tard. Elle nous fit donc entrer à l'intérieur du château et, à peine eussé-je posé le pied dans le hall d'entrée que je crus que j'étais entré dans un musée tant la demeure était luxueuse.

De hautes colonnes de marbre noir soutenaient le haut plafond du château, plafond entièrement peint comme celui de la chapelle sixtine. Le sol était recouvert d'un grand tapis rouge qui couvrait toute la pièce et s'étendait visiblement dans les autres également. Les murs, eux étaient tapissés de peintures toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres, représentant le plus souvent de magnifiques paysages marins, sylvestres ou même champêtres.

Les meubles n'étaient pas en reste puisque toutes les commodes, chaises et fauteuils semblaient tout droit sortis d'un autre siècle. Nous étions loin des meubles Ikéa que nous avions à la maison…

-Drago, ta chambre se trouve à l'étage, nous te l'avons préparée avant ton arrivée. Et toi Angéla…

-Vraiment, je ne vais pas m'imposer, je ne veux surtout pas déranger !

-Cela ne nous dérange pas que tu restes. Il va bientôt faire nuit et ce château est toujours si vide, un peu d'animation ne fera pas de mal ; lui répondit Sherry chaleureusement.

-Si…Si vous insistez !

Avec un sourire, la propriétaire nous mena à l'étage et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un long couloir tout aussi somptueux que le rez-de-chaussée. Sherry s'arrêta à la deuxième porte et, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, je me demandais une nouvelle fois si je ne m'étais pas trompé d'endroit et que j'avais atterri par erreur dans un musée…

La chambre était exactement comme j'aurais pu l'imaginer dans un château de la renaissance française avec son lit à baldaquin, ses longs rideaux blancs ondulant paisiblement au gré du vent s'infiltrant par la porte-fenêtre ouverte et donnant sur le balcon. Le mobilier se composait quant à lui d'une imposante armoire en bois massif, entièrement sculptée, ainsi qu'une table de chevet dans le même style, deux fauteuil louis XIV et une magnifique cheminée en marbre blanc ornait un coin de la pièce. Enfin, au sol, un tapis de velours protégeait le parquet soigneusement ciré.

Il y avait même une salle de bain privée et des habits propres posés sur la commode de celle-ci.

Je restai bouche bée plusieurs seconde devant cette pièce, ne réalisant toujours pas que c'était ici que j'allais dormir…Ce fut un cri de surprise d'Angéla lorsqu'elle découvrit sa propre chambre qui me tira de ma torpeur.

Amusée, Sherry s'excusa et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour s'entretenir avec Ellsworth, nous laissant seuls à l'étage.

-Je n'y crois pas…Je dois être en train de rêver ! S'exclama Angéla en revenant près de moi. Je suis vraiment chez Sherry Leblanc mais en plus j'ai le droit à ma propre chambre pour la nuit…Lorsque June apprendra ça !

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait vraiment l'occasion d'en profiter avec Hélios qui traine et…

-Quel rabat-joie celui-là ! Me coupa Angéla en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui me coupa la respiration. Ce n'est pas en te morfondant dans ton coin et en t'inquiétant en permanence que tu avanceras, crois-moi, je tiens ce conseil d'une source sûre !

J'étais à nouveau étonné par la convivialité de la jeune fille. Nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer une heure plus tôt et elle se comportait avec moi comme si elle me connaissait depuis des mois. Et, même si cela semblait bien coller à sa personnalité, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se forçait malgré tout à être enthousiaste…mais mon imagination me jouait peut-être des tours…

-Sinon, Drago, il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe depuis tout à l'heure quand on s'est rencontré ; déclara la jeune fille en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu n'es pas du coin, je me trompe ?

-Non, je viens d'arriver en France par avion, hier encore j'étais à Néo Domino City et…

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Mais comment le formuler sans être bizarre…

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et réfléchit quelques secondes sous mon regard interrogateur avant de reprendre :

-Tu ne viens pas de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Co…Comment peux-tu dire ça ? M'étranglai-je avec ma propre salive. Est-ce que j'ai l'air si bizarre que ça ?

-Oh non, mais je me suis souvenu d'un truc stupide pendant le trajet, un truc qui concerne Hélios mais bon, ce sont sûrement des bêtises ; me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Dis toujours ?

-Juste une vieille légende parlant d'un type venant d'un autre monde ou un truc du genre et qui devrais affronter Hélios…Enfin, ce genre de bêtise que l'on retrouve dans toutes les prophéties, tu sais.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu plus précise ?...

-Si je me souviens bien, ça disait : « Lorsque le jour fera place à la nuit et que l'ombre remplacera la lumière, le monde plongera dans un nouvel âge de ténèbres. Le roi des ombres renaîtra de ses cendres et étendra alors son voile de terreur sur la terre. Avec l'aide de ses serviteurs des temps anciens, il rependra le chaos et la destruction. Tous les peuples n'auront d'autre choix que de se soumettre et il règnera pour l'éternité... »

-je ne vois pas ce qui a pu te faire penser à cette histoire d'autre monde…Marmonnai-je.

-En vérité il existe 2 versions de la fin de cette prophétie : « Cependant lorsque la puissance des ténèbres s'alliera à celle de la lumière, l'exilé reviendra et alors la galaxie, les cieux, la terre et les gardiens se dresseront contre l'oppresseur. Tous rangés derrière un seul chef, une bataille épique aura lieu contre les serviteurs des ténèbres et le mal lui-même… ».

Je restai quelques secondes devant Angéla, sans rien dire, à essayer d'assimiler tout ce que je venais d'entendre et de faire le lien entre Hélios et moi mais la jeune fille finit par éclater de rire, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

-Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu accordes de l'importance à ce truc ?

-N…Non, évidemment que non, quelle idée ! Mais je me demandais quand même, quel est le rôle d'Hélios dans cette prophétie ?

-Certainement celui du roi maléfique et tout ça…Quoique ça lui irait bien vu son costume de carnaval ; me répondit Angéla en haussant les sourcils. Mais bon, on ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'exploser cet abruti le plus vite possible !

La jeune fille semblait avoir une dent personnelle contre le roi mais je n'osais pas lui demander pourquoi. Après tout, nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer et je ne voulais pas paraitre indiscret…

Vers vingt-heures, Sherry nous appela pour le diner et nous discutâmes là de toutes sortes de choses, tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet d'Hélios. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'Ellsworth n'avait rien dit ou si elle voulait nous épargner ça, mais je finis moi-même par oublier ces histoires et me perdre dans la conversation.

C'était amusant. Même si je ne connaissais Angéla, Ellsworth et Sherry que depuis quelques heures, j'avais l'impression que nous nous connaissions en réalité depuis bien plus longtemps, exactement comme avec Toru et Misaki…

J'appris ainsi de nombreuses anecdotes sur la vie de la propriétaire, comment elle avait hérité de sa fortune et comment elle l'avait mise au service d'œuvres du monde entier. Je profitai des nombreuses questions d'Angéla sur le sujet pour éviter de parler de moi puisque je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire à mon propre sujet qui n'aurait pas éveillé les soupçons…

Après le diner, nous remontâmes dans nos chambres et je fus enfin seul pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde et cela me faisait tout drôle tout à coup. En effet, en y repensant, j'étais tombé sur Toru immédiatement et il m'avait hébergé, puis Nico et West m'avaient permis de rester chez eux une nuit et voilà que maintenant je logeai chez l'une des plus grandes fortunes de France…

Enormément de questions trottaient dans ma tête, en commençant par mon arrivée dans ce monde en passant par la survie de Théa à l'explosion et en finissant par la rancune d'Hélios à mon égard…

Et dire que quelques jours plus tôt je n'étais qu'un garçon normal et sans histoire et qu'à présent je me retrouvai embarqué malgré moi dans des histoires me dépassant totalement. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire mais une chose était sûre : dans tous les cas, je pouvais dire adieu à ma tranquillité…

Je m'endormis assez rapidement ce soir-là, épuisé par tous ces événements et également aidé par le lit qui était tout simplement parfait…

Le lendemain, je me levai avec le soleil, entièrement revigoré par cette nuit. Après avoir pris une douche rapide et changé de vêtements pour mettre une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et je pris la direction de la cuisine où je trouvai Angéla à moitié endormie sur ses croissants.

-B…Bonjour Angéla…Lui dis-je dans un murmure, de peur de la réveiller en sursaut.

-'jour 'go ; me répondit-elle avant de s'étaler sur la table pour terminer sa nuit.

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à cela mais je jugeai que la meilleure solution était peut-être de ne rien faire et d'agir comme si elle n'était pas là.

Je me servis donc de ce qu'il y avait sur la table, à savoir une tartine et de la confiture et j'attendis que Sherry et Ellsworth arrivent, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire.

-Bonjour Drago, Angéla ; lança joyeusement la propriétaire. Bien dormi j'espère ?

-Parfait ; répondis-je. Mais elle…Je ne sais pas…

-Elle finira bien par se réveiller, laissons-là ; s'amusa Sherry en se servant à son tour.

Le petit déjeuner fut assez silencieux et tant mieux, je n'aimais pas vraiment discuter dès le matin. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Angéla finit par se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur la table et se réveilla en sursaut, s'excusant mille fois aux propriétaires qui, visiblement, étaient plus amusés que mécontent de ce manque de respect.

Finalement, vers dix-heures du matin, nous fûmes tous pleinement réveillés et parés pour la journée.

-Bien, j'ai pu m'entretenir avec Ellsworth hier. Vous avez été attaqués par Hélios hier, c'est bien cela ? Déclara Sherry une fois le petit déjeuner rangé.

-Oui mais bon, on a réussi à lui échapper donc ce n'est pas très important ; lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Autre chose, Drago, est-ce vrai ce que Toru et Misaki nous ont raconté ? Tu viens vraiment d'une autre dimension ?

Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots et je me tournai immédiatement vers Angéla mais la blonde ne sembla même pas étonnée d'entendre cela. Voyant le manque de réactivité, je me contentai donc d'acquiescer sans chercher à démentir l'information.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne dois pas être très familier avec ce monde encore, je me trompe ? Me demanda Ellsworth.

-Un peu mais oui, je ne connais pas grand-chose…

-Et bien parfait, je vais pouvoir te faire visiter la ville ! S'exclama Angéla. J'ai toujours voulu jouer les guides touristiques !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le moment avec…

-C'est une très bonne idée ; renchérit Sherry. Puisque tu vas être amené à passer quelques temps ici, autant que tu sois familier avec les environs.

N'ayant visiblement pas mon mot à dire, j'abandonnai la partie et je me laissai guider par la suite des événements.

Nous remontâmes ainsi dans la voiture d'Ellsworth et, en moins d'une heure, nous fûmes à la capitale. Je fus agréablement surpris du style architectural de la ville, bien différent de Néo Domino city. Ici, pas de gratte-ciel et de panneau publicitaires géants, non, simplement des immeubles anciens et imposants, parfois entrecoupés de bâtiments plus modernes qu'étaient les boutiques.

Soudain, Angéla demanda à ce que l'on s'arrête devant un grand parc et je descendis de la voiture, accompagné de la jeune fille tandis que Sherry, ne trouvant pas de place pour se garer, continua son tour en nous demandant d'être de retour dans la demi-heure.

-Bon, déjà Drago, il va falloir te relooker un peu je pense ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois la voiture disparue.

-Et pourquoi donc ? J'aime bien ces vêtements moi ! Protestai-je.

-Ne fais pas d'histoire, tu n'as que ceux-là, tu ne vas pas les porter tous les jours quand même ?

Je ne répondis rien. Angéla avait raison et elle le savait, d'où son large sourire. En soupirant, je la suivis dans les boutiques avant de me rendre compte au moment de payer qu'en plus de n'avoir aucun vêtement, je n'avais aucun sou non plus !

-Si ce n'est que ça, tu me rembourseras une fois qu'on aura vaincu Hélios ! Me lança Angéla en sortant sa carte de crédit.

-Tu es au courant que tu m'as fait prendre les articles les plus chers du magasin ?

-Ah oui vraiment ? Je fais rarement les courses, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte !

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et nous sortîmes de la boutique, les bras chargés de sacs en tout genre. Je savais que Paris était réputé pour être la ville de la mode mais il y avait des limites ! Jamais dans ma petite ville je n'avais acheté plus d'un article à la fois alors que là, j'avais entièrement refait ma garde-robe en l'espace de vingt minutes…

Ayant encore un peu de temps devant nous, Angéla acheta une gaufre et nous nous assîmes sur un banc près de l'entrée du parc pour surveiller le retour de Sherry et Ellsworth.

Le parc en lui-même était très joli, ombragé par une grande allée d'arbre, parsemé de pelouse sur laquelle de nombreux touristes profitaient du soleil et au loin se dessinaient les contours d'un bâtiment officiel à en juger par les drapeaux.

-C'est le sénat ; me lança Angéla tout en dégustant sa gaufre. Pas mal hein ? Ça doit être sympa de travailler ici et d'avoir un parc à portée de main entre les séances parlementaires.

-Tu m'as l'air de bien connaitre le quartier ; fis-je remarquer. Tu habites dans le coin ?

-Plus ou moins oui. Disons que mon lycée est à peu près à vingt minutes d'ici et que je venais parfois avec mes amies à l'heure du déjeuner ; me répondit-elle en regardant le parc d'un air nostalgique.

Sentant que je venais de toucher un point sensible, je décidai de changer aussitôt le sujet de conversation.

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne t'étonne pas que je vienne d'un autre monde ? Je veux dire, tu n'as même pas eu l'air surprise.

-Ah ça…J'ai vu des choses bien plus étranges qu'un simple voyage entre dimensions ces derniers temps ; me répondit-elle. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une première. Il parait qu'une école entière a été envoyée dans une autre dimension par le passé !

-Sérieusement ? Je ne sais pas si je devrais être rassuré ou non que mon cas ne soit pas isolé alors…

Notre conversation fut interrompue par un coup de klaxon et nous vîmes que Sherry était de retour mais cependant, son air nonchalant et joyeux avait disparu et elle n'affichait plus qu'un visage contrarié et angoissé.

-Ah…Désolé Sherry pour les sacs, je crois que je me suis un peu emportée…S'excusa Angéla tout en montant dans la voiture.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Hélios est repassé à l'action, et il est tout proche.

Mon cœur rata un battement et Angéla fronça les sourcils à son tour en entendant cela.

-Et où se trouve cette ordure ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Au Louvre et apparemment, il n'y va pas de main morte. Tout le personnel a été pris en otage et les forces de police sont dépassées par des esprits de duels…Répondit Ellsworth en lisant un article sur son téléphone.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Allons lui régler son compte ! S'exclama Angéla en tapant son siège de son poing.

-Je ne voudrais pas…Commença Sherry avant de se faire couper.

-C'est moi qu'il veut, je l'ai bien vu hier. Je ne veux pas que des innocents soient impliqués dans cette affaire si elle peut se régler par ma simple présence ; dis-je en essayant de paraitre confiant alors qu'au fond de moi, j'étais terrorisé de devoir affronter à nouveau le souverain.

-Bon…Soit, nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser de toute façon mais ne faites rien d'imprudent les enfants.

Sur ces mots, Ellsworth appuya sur l'accélérateur et nous filâmes à travers les rues de Paris en direction du plus grand musée du monde, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne sachant absolument pas à quoi nous attendre…


	5. Chapitre 4: Un Allié Inattendu

_**Chapitre 4 : un allié inattendu**_

Vingt minutes après, nous étions arrivés au Louvre. Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'imaginais ma première visite du musée abritant les plus belles œuvres de l'humanité mais j'étais bien trop tourmenté par l'idée d'affronter à nouveau Hélios et ses hommes pour me préoccuper de cela. Je me demandai comment il allait réagir en me voyant, étant donné que je lui avais faussé compagnie la dernière fois que nous nous étions rencontrés.

Un sentiment de doute et de peur m'envahit soudain : et si je n'étais pas capable de le vaincre, que se passerait-il cette fois ? Parce que je doutais fort qu'une autre apparition miraculeuse comme celle d'Angéla vienne déranger une seconde fois notre combat…

C'est alors que Théa apparut. Elle semblait tendue elle aussi. Je m'apprêtais à lui faire part de mes craintes mais je n'en n'eus pas l'occasion.

La voiture s'arrêta brutalement et je fus projeté en avant. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis trois monstres surgir juste devant nous suivis de près par les hommes d'Hélios que je reconnaissais à leur cape pourpre. Ellsworth eut tout juste le temps de nous ordonner de bondir hors de la voiture car une seconde après, les griffes de ces créatures transperçaient la carrosserie comme de vulgaires feuilles de papier.

-Notre maitre Hélios nous a ordonné de stopper tous les gêneurs, et c'est aussi valable pour vous dit un des hommes.

-Mademoiselle Sherry, allez-y nous dit Ellsworth, je couvre vos arrières.

-Tu es sûr que tout ira bien Ellsworth ?

Pour toute réponse, le majordome invoqua un monstre, casse-cou déterminé, qui se jeta sur les monstres ennemis et nous permit de prendre la fuite.

Nous laissâmes donc Ellsworth derrière nous à contre cœur. J'ignorais s'il pouvait faire face à deux adversaires en même temps. Cependant Sherry nous assura que nous n'avions aucun souci à nous faire et qu'Ellsworth était un excellent duelliste.

Je n'étais toujours pas complètement rassuré néanmoins je continuais à courir en direction du Louvre. Nous aperçûmes droit devant nous la grande pyramide de verre. Quand nous y arrivâmes, l'endroit était désert. Des voitures sans conducteurs étaient entassées sur la chaussée et des sacs étaient éparpillés un peu partout, comme si les touristes avaient dû quitter l'endroit précipitamment, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

Nous entrâmes dans la pyramide. Toujours personne pour garder l'entrée, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

Angéla ne semblait pas vouloir attendre davantage pour s'assurer que nous étions bel et bien seul et descendit les escaliers roulant immobiles et nous la suivîmes.

Une fois en bas, je regardai de tous les côtés mais il n'y avait pas un chat, l'endroit était aussi désert que l'extérieur…

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent. Immédiatement, nous nous cachâmes derrière un comptoir et deux hommes apparurent, l'air satisfaits d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne semblaient pas nous avoir vus et continuèrent de parler :

-Le plan de maître Hélios se passe à merveille dit le premier homme.

-Tu l'as dit, personne ne peut plus nous empêcher de réaliser notre rêve répondit le deuxième homme.

-Allons-y, il doit nous attendre dans la partie réservée aux pharaons.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes partirent en direction de la section sur l'Egypte. Nous restâmes cachés encore quelques secondes, puis Sherry regarda par-dessus le comptoir pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait plus personne, puis elle nous fit signe de sortir.

En regardant dans la direction où les deux hommes étaient partis, nous vîmes une inquiétante lumière mauve dont les ombres dansaient sur les murs tels des fantômes. Nous nous regardâmes, inquiets en nous demandant quel pouvait être ce plan.

-Tout cela ne présage rien de bon… Marmonna Sherry. Ne perdons pas de temps, à partir de maintenant chaque seconde compte ainsi que chacun de nos gestes. Faites donc le moins de bruit possible.

-Compris dis-je.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre de me faire remarquer ! Ajouta Angéla.

Nous partîmes donc à la suite des deux hommes et nous nous enfonçâmes dans la lumière mauve. Après avoir traversé un long couloir, où nous pûmes voir les restes de ce qui était autrefois le palais royal, selon Sherry, nous nous attendions à tomber nez à nez avec Hélios. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous vîmes, non pas le vieux roi, mais Yusei que je pensais mort et qui menait un duel à quatre contre un. Il ne semblait pas en mauvaise posture, mais n'avait pas non plus l'avantage et ses adversaires semblaient vraiment mécontents.

Sans réfléchir et simplement heureux de le revoir, Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'appeler :

-Yusei, est-ce que c'est toi ?

Tous les regards convergèrent dans ma direction. Je fis un pas en arrière, conscient de ma propre bêtise et Angéla me lança un regard bourré de reproches.

-Bravo le génie, maintenant ils savent qu'on est là protesta-t-elle.

-Qui va là ? S'écria l'un des quatre.

Les hommes d'Hélios semblaient furieux mais aussi très surpris de me voir.

-Ne reste pas là Drago, va dans la salle du livre des morts ! Il faut que tu arrêtes Hélios à tout prix ! M'ordonna Yusei.

-Quoi, et te laisser ici ? Pas question ! Je t'ai déjà abandonné une fois, je refuse de recommencer même si je dois me battre contre ces types !

-N'aie crainte Drago, je vais aider Yusei. Angéla et toi, allez affronter Hélios. Je sais que c'est une lourde responsabilité mais je sais aussi que vous en êtes capables nous dit Sherry en s'avançant aux côtés du scientifique, nous ouvrant la voie.

Nous laissâmes Sherry et Yusei à leur duel et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle suivante. Plus je me rapprochais de la source lumineuse, plus je sentais son effet destructeur. Angéla ne semblait pas plus rassurée que moi, mais elle continuait à avancer vaillamment, sans hésiter.

Après avoir passé trois ou quatre portes, je vis enfin celui que nous étions venus affronter : Hélios. Le roi fou se tenait debout devant un morceau de papyrus qui devait être le livre des morts selon moi et qui était la source de la lumière maléfique.

C'est alors que la couleur du parchemin changea et il se mit à briller d'une lueur noire. Le livre des morts commença à rétrécir jusqu'à avoir la forme et la taille d'une carte. Enfin, la lumière s'estompa et je pu voir distinctement qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une carte.

Un sourire mauvais passa sur les lèvres du vieux roi en contemplant sa nouvelle possession. Puis, Hélios leva la tête et nous vit.

-Encore vous ?! dit-il mécontent. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles, j'ai un destin à accomplir !

-Il devra attendre répliqua Angela. Pour l'heure, j'ai un compte à régler avec vous ! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à Ambre et Maya !

Je fus surpris. Alors comme ça, Angéla ne se battait pas pour elle, mais pour ces deux personnes ? Je commençai à entrevoir ses vraies motivations qu'elle cachait en prenant tout le poids sur ses épaules. Et moi, pourquoi me battai-je exactement ? Je n'avais personne à protéger comme elle, ni aucune véritable raison de m'engager dans un conflit pareil, j'étais simplement totalement déboussolé…et pourtant, j'étais là, devant un roi vieux de cinq-mille ans.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je à nouveau m'abaisser à affronter des gens tels que vous ? J'ai déjà vaincu Drago et toi…Je sais de quoi tu es capable, tu ne m'intéresses plus Angéla.

-Je...Je refuse ! Je vais vous obliger à m'affronter et je vous vaincrai pour ce que vous leur avez fait…Pour ce que vous nous avez fait avec votre sous fifre et ce cinglé aux singes !

-Vous me faites rire. Cependant, un duel contre vous sera l'occasion de tester mon nouveau monstre. Très bien, lequel d'entre vous devrais-je affronter ?

-Et pourquoi pas nous deux lui proposai-je en m'avançant à mon tour.

-On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de confiance en toi. Dans ce cas, mon partenaire sera….

Hélios balaya du regard les hommes de mains qui l'entourait. Tous reculèrent, excepté un qui se démarqua alors des autres.

-Tiens, Darksky, que dirais-tu d'être mon partenaire ?

-Mo…Moi ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a mieux ? Répondit le garçon, peu rassuré.

La personne désignée était un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, aux cheveux noirs formant un pic sur le côté droit de sa tête et tombant sur ses yeux tout aussi sombres. Il n'était pas spécialement grand ni spécialement musclé et avait un étrange pendentif autour du cou. Il n'avait pas du tout le profil d'un homme de main, alors que faisait-il ici, au service d'Hélios ?

-Vous êtes tous aussi incapables les uns que les autres de toute façon lui répondit Hélios en haussant les épaules.

-J'aime les compliments…maugréa le partenaire d'Hélios. Mais bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

En soupirant, le dénommé Darksky vint se placer à côté du roi et ce dernier sourit :

-Les règles sont simples : Chaque équipe partagera 8000 points de vie. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Tout à fait. Il est temps de payer !

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ma chère Angéla, mais soit, viens. Je vais commencer si tu veux bien. Je pioche et je pose trois cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Vous êtes ridicules Hélios lança Angela, toujours en colère. Je commence et activant violent orage !

-Je riposte avec ma carte piège Sceau hiératique des cendres grâce à laquelle je peux envoyer un monstre Hiératique depuis mon deck au cimetière et je choisis le dragon hiératique maléfique d'Asar. Je continue en activant le second effet de mon sceau : quand il est détruit je peux invoquer un monstre hiératique depuis mon cimetière. Voilà donc le Dragon hiératique maléfique d'Asar !

-Ce n'est pas avec ça que vous allez m'arrêter. J'invoque Venus, agent de la création. J'active son effet : en sacrifiant 1500 point de vie, je peux invoquer trois sphères mystiques lumineuses. J'ouvre le réseau recouvrement et je recouvre mes trois sphères pour invoquer le numéro 96 : brume sombre ! Je pose ensuite une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Angéla et Drago : 6500-Hélios et Darksky : 8000

Je n'imaginais pas qu'Angéla était aussi forte. Son courage m'impressionnait de même que son assurance pour tenir tête à Hélios comme à n'importe quel adversaire, même si je voyais bien que la colère guidait ses actions. Moi j'étais terrifié par lui, surtout par son calme apparent. Heureusement pour moi, je pouvais toujours compter sur Théa pour m'aider en cas de difficulté.

C'était maintenant au tour du dénommé Darksky de jouer. J'étais curieux de voir comment se débrouillait les hommes de main d'Hélios en situation de véritable duel.

-C'est à moi, je tire et j'invoque mon aile noire-Shura la flamme bleue. Comme je possède un monstre aile noire sur mon terrain, je peux immédiatement invoquer aile noire-bora la lance ainsi qu'aile noire-mistral le tourbillon. Je peux maintenant envoyer mon mistral de niveau trois et mon bora de niveau quatre au cimetière afin d'invoquer aile noire-maitre des armures ! Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Darksky commençait fort également. Il me paraissait très bon duelliste. Peut-être meilleur que son maitre, mais je ne devais pas me laisser impressionner, je devais arrêter Hélios le plus vite possible…

-C'est à moi. Je tire ! Je commence en invoquant Lumina l'invocatrice seigneur lumière. Je continue en activant sacrifice inutile pour envoyer au cimetière lyla la magicienne seigneur lumière. J'active ensuite l'effet de Lumina, je défausse une carte afin de faire revenir lyla depuis le cimetière. Comme je viens de défausser ma vouivre éclipse son effet s'active. Je retire donc du jeu mon dragon sombre métallique aux yeux rouges. Je recouvre maintenant Venus avec Lumina afin d'ouvrir le réseau recouvrement : voici zenmaines automate ! J'attaque maintenant le dragon d''Asar avec brume sombre et en détachant une unité de couverture, il va gagner une attaque équivalente à la moitié de celle de votre monstre puis le vôtre va perdre le même nombre de point d'attaque !

-Bien joué Drago ! Me dit Angela.

-Si vous pensez pouvoir détruire Asar de cette manière, Darksky ?

-Heureusement que vous ne combattez pas seul... J'active attaque d'Icare : en sacrifiant mon aile noire- Shura la flamme bleue, je peux détruire deux cartes sur le terrain et je choisis Brume sombre et zenmaines automate !

-L'effet de zenmaines va donc s'activer : je détache une unité de couverture et je le sauve de la destruction. Je termine mon tour. Le second effet de zenmaines s'active : je peux maintenant détruire une carte sur le terrain et je choisis le dragon hiératique maléfique d'Asar !

-Incapable ! cria Hélios tu ne sais pas lire un effet de monstre ?

-Je me demande bien qui m'a demandé de le protéger, la prochaine fois je ne ferai rien du tout râla ce dernier en serrant les dents.

Darksky ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier les ordres d'Hélios, et pourtant, il continuait à se battre à ses côtés. Je sentais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il ne devait certainement pas être ici de son propre chef…

Cependant, un autre point m'intrigua davantage : Hélios, si calme jusqu'ici, avait subitement élevé la voix et ses yeux s'étaient soudainement assombris, ils rougeoyaient presque comme des rubis tandis qu'un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-C'est mon tour ! dit Hélios. Il est temps d'élever ce duel à un niveau supérieur ! Je sacrifie aile noire-maitre des armures afin d'invoquer le dragon hiératique maléfique d'Esset !

-Mais…Mais c'est mon monstre ça Hélios ! S'exclama Darksky, furieux.

-Il n'y a que moi qui puisse gagner ce duel ! Comprends-tu cela !

-Vous devriez écouter votre sous-fifre dit Angela, il me parait beaucoup plus malin que vous.

-Comment oses-tu ! Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, petite insolente !

-C'est ce que nous verrons en attendant j'active le piège trappe sans fond. Votre dragon est maintenant détruit. Alors que dites-vous de ça ?

-Absolument rien. Comme je ne possède plus de monstre sur mon terrain alors que toi oui, je peux invoquer spécialement le dragon hiératique maléfique de Tefnuit. C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant. Je sacrifie mon dragon hiératique de Tefnuit pour invoquer spécialement le dragon hiératique maléfique de Su, ce qui me donne droit à un électrodragonqueue en plus. A mon tour d'ouvrir le réseau recouvrement. Je recouvre mes deux dragons afin d'invoquer le dragon hiératique maléfique roi d'Atum !

Derrière notre ennemi, une aura sombre s'éleva et prit peu à peu forme. Une grande ombre se détacha du corps d'Hélios puis deux yeux rouges comme le sang apparurent. Je reculai d'un pas, effrayé…Non, ce n'était pas le dragon d'Atum…C'était…quelque chose d'autre…Mais quoi ?

La chose se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et fit place au vrai monstre d'Hélios.

-J'active ensuite son effet, je détache une unité et j'invoque depuis mon deck le Dragon photon aux yeux galactiques !

-Tout cela n'a rien de très impressionnant railla ma partenaire.

-Attends, tu n'as pas encore tout vu. J'attaque zenmaines avec le dragon photon puis j'active son effet : nos deux monstres sont bannis jusqu'à la fin de la Battle phase et mon dragon reviendra avec 500 points d'attaque de plus ! Je termine ainsi mon tour

-C'est tout ? C'était un peu nul, votre sous-fifre de la dernière fois avec ses Horus était meilleur…Enfin bon, A mon tour de vous montrer ce que je sais faire. Je commence en activant le sanctuaire céleste. Ensuite je retire depuis mon cimetière Venus, agent de la création pour invoquer Maitre Hypérion. J'invoque ensuite Jupiter, agent des miracles et j'active son effet qui me permet de faire revenir venus sur le terrain à condition de me défausser d'une carte, qui est mars, agent de la force. Je continue en activant Monster reborn et je fais revenir Aile noire maitre des armures sur mon terrain. Maintenant j'active l'effet de maitre Hypérion. Je retire de mon cimetière deux sphères mystiques lumineuses et je détruis le dragon hiératique et le dragon photon !

-Darksky, fais quelque chose ! Hurla Hélios.

-Non, je ne lèverai plus le petit doigt parce que grâce à vous, je n'ai plus rien.

-C'en est fini de vous, j'attaque avec tous mes monstres ! En avant Maitre Hypérion, Jupiter, maitre des armures, venus et zenmaines ! Détruisez le roi Maléfique !

Juste avant l'impact, je crus revoir l'ombre sinistre s'élever du corps d'Hélios et s'interposer pour repousser l'attaque sur Darksky qui ne vit rien venir et hurla de douleur en la recevant. L'explosion le projeta violemment contre le mur et fit trembler les fondations. Le garçon grimaça et tenta de se relever avant de retomber aussitôt.

-Merci, je te revaudrai ça. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici dit Hélios. Il est temps de partir. Drago, Angela, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir !

-Hélios, attendez une minute, vous aviez promis ! S'écria Darksky, toujours furieux.

Le roi se retourna quelques instants, regarda son sous fifre à terre, puis se détourna et sauta dans le portail qu'il venait d'ouvrir sans ajouter un mot.

Après quoi, Darksky, à bout de force, perdit connaissance. J'allais immédiatement lui porter de l'aide. Même s'il était notre ennemi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là alors qu'il était mal en point, et Angéla semblait du même avis, même si elle regardait dans la direction où le portail s'était refermé en fronçant les sourcils.

Nous vîmes arriver quelques secondes plus tard Yusei et Sherry suivis par Ellsworth. Ils avaient tous l'air épuisés mais sains et saufs. Ils se réjouirent que nous le fussions nous aussi et nous félicitèrent pour notre victoire. Maintenant, un autre grand problème vint se poser à nous : que devions nous faire de Darksky ?

A l'unanimité, nous décidâmes de l'emporter chez Sherry pour le soigner et d'aviser ensuite.

Nous sortîmes de la section des pharaons et nous vîmes devant la grande pyramide du Louvre toute une série de voitures de police. Ils nous demandèrent ce qui s'était passé et Ellsworth leur raconta le duel avec Hélios et la disparition du livre de vie.

Nous embarquâmes Darksky toujours inconscient dans la voiture...en piteux état mais qui roulait encore apparemment. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de place, Ellsworth proposa de rester à Paris pour faire un rapport plus détaillé au maire. Nous retournâmes donc vers le château après lui avoir promis de revenir le chercher bientôt.

Nous parlâmes peu sur le chemin, nous étions tous épuisés par ce combat et si j'avais engagé la conversation avec Angéla, j'aurais eu bien trop de questions à lui poser.

En arrivant, la première chose que nous fîmes fut d'envoyer Darksky dans la salle de soins, puis nous nous installâmes dans le salon, Sherry veillant sur lui. Je me décidai à demander à Yusei ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Après l'explosion de la bombe, le laboratoire commença à s'écrouler sur moi. Je me suis dit que mon heure était venue quand un monstre apparu et me conduisit à l'extérieur. Cependant, les hommes d'Hélios me sont tombés dessus et je n'ai rien pu faire, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Ils m'ont ensuite capturé et amené à leur repaire. J'ai réussi à m'échapper alors qu'ils étaient tous partis au Louvre et qu'il n'y avait que quatre gardes pour me surveiller.

-Quelle aventure ! Ça n'a pas dû être facile de vaincre ces quatre gardes.

-Eh bien en fait, les hommes de main que tu as vus étaient les gardes. J'ai r réussi à détourner leur attention et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu leur échapper. Mais ils m'ont rattrapé et vous connaissez la suite.

-Et aurais-tu entendu quelque chose au sujet du plan d'Hélios pendant que tu étais prisonnier.

-Malheureusement que des bribes de conversations. Cependant je suis sûr qu'ils préparent quelque chose d'énorme.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà beau que tu ais réussi à t'échapper.

-Mais dis-moi Drago, où sont passés les autres ?

Je lui racontai alors le plan de Blister pour vaincre Hélios et la prophétie qui nous avait permis d'orienter nos recherches. Ce qui me fit penser que je n'avais toujours pas contacté les autres depuis mon arrivée ici. J'allais proposer de le faire quand Sherry nous demanda de venir la rejoindre.

Nous nous levâmes donc et nous allâmes vers la salle de soins. Darksky était allongé sur le lit et solidement ligoté. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

-Doucement, lui dit Sherry ; tu es encore très faible.

-Argh… ou suis-je ?

-Tu es en sécurité.

Les yeux de Darksky s'agrandirent immédiatement et il tenta de se relever mais fut aussitôt retenu par les liens qui l'attachaient solidement.

-Hélios ? Ou est-il ? Dites-le-moi ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ! S'écria Darksky en se débattant.

-Ton maître t'a lâchement abandonné ; lui dit Angela.

L'ancien sous fifre cessa immédiatement de bouger et son regard se voila tandis qu'un sourire triste fendit sa figure.

-Alors elle avait raison…Je ne suis qu'un idiot de ne pas l'avoir écoutée…Murmura notre prisonnier. Hélios…vous aviez promis…vous aviez…promis ; répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Voyant le malaise de tout le monde face à sa réaction, je tentai de reprendre le dialogue.

-Mais au fait, nous ne nous sommes toujours pas présentés : je m'appelle Drago Mioet voici Angela Hopper, Sherry Leblanc et Yusei Fudo.

-Mon nom est Michael, Michael Duroi, mais on m'appelle Darksky.

-Enchanté Darksky.

-Vous allez me laisser partir maintenant ? J'ai des comptes à régler avec cette ordure de roi de pacotille !

-Peut-être, peut-être pas ; dit Angela

-Ce qu'Angla essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il faudrait que tu nous expliques pourquoi tu sers Hélios et quel sont ses plans l'interrompit Yusei avant qu'il ne s'énerve.

-Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voudrez savoir tant que vous me laissez aller lui dire deux mots après !

-Dans ce cas, commence par nous parler de toi. Que faisais-tu à ses côtés ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Michael. Je faisais partie des « soldats » d'Hélios comme on pourrait l'appeler, enfin je l'étais... Il m'avait promis…Quelque chose en échange de mon aide…

-Il t'a pourtant abandonné lâchement après sa défaite fit remarquer Sherry.

-Oui, mais quand je l'ai rencontré, il m'a dit qu'il détenait une information dont j'avais besoin…et je l'ai cru…Comme un idiot…je l'ai cru…

-Darksky, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais Hélios t'a menti ; continua Yusei.

-Merci…je pouvais m'en rendre compte seul je pense…

-Et qu'étiez-vous venus chercher au Louvre?

-Je ne suis qu'un sous fifre, on ne me disait pas grand-chose, j'ai simplement assisté à la réunion comme tout le monde. Cependant je sais que nous devions retrouver le livre des morts pour libérer quelque chose.

-Cette chose, c'était la carte que nous avons vue Drago et moi ?

-Oui, comme vous le savez, il existe trois dieux égyptiens.

-Je ne vois pas où est le rapport, à moins que…

-En vérité, il n'existe pas seulement trois dieux. Il en existe beaucoup d'autres. Cependant, à part Slifer, Ra et Obelisk, qui étaient utilisés par le pharaon, ils étaient très souvent maléfiques et incontrôlables. C'est pourquoi, ils ont été enfermés dans diverses reliques des Pharaons.

-Et Hélios viens de mettre la main sur l'un d'eux n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Yusei, blême.

-En effet, et pas sur le plus inoffensifs. Il s'agissait là du dieu du chaos, Apopis, le serpent divin.

Apopis. Ce nom éveillait quelque chose en moi. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir l'air mal à l'aise après avoir entendu cela. Même Yusei semblait nerveux. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'Apopis, il y avait aussi cette présence que j'avais ressentie pendant le duel…Qu'était-ce ? Elle ne dégageait pas la même aura qu'un monstre de duel, et pas non plus celle d'Apopis, c'était…autre chose, plus puissant, plus maléfique et plus destructeur…

-Pour l'instant ; repris Darksky, le dieu maléfique n'est pas encore totalement réveillé. Cependant, si Hélios met la main sur les autres dieux avant la prochaine éclipse, le monde plongera dans le chaos.

-Et tu l'as aidé en sachant tout ça ? Dit Angela qui paraissait prête à le frapper.

-Je n'avais pas le choix… ; se lamenta Darksky

Une éclipse…Le chaos… Mais oui, bien sûr, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose ! Il fallait que je fasse par de ma supposition aux autres. Cependant, Yusei fut plus rapide.

-Une dernière question, comment se fait-il que les monstres deviennent réels dès que vous êtes dans les parages ?

\- C'est à causes des généraux de l'armée. Ils sont tous duellistes télépathes. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du mouvement Arcadia ?

-Bien sûr ; répondit Yusei apparemment troublé.

-Et vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé quel était leur véritable but ?

-Insinuerais-tu que…

-Oui, c'est exact, ils étaient dirigés par Hélios depuis sa prison.

-Si nous devons combattre Arcadia, cela élève le niveau. Nous aurons besoin de duellistes supplémentaires. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous ?

\- Me joindre à vous ?

\- Oui, tu es un duelliste puissant. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester sous les ordres de quelqu'un comme Hélios et nous cherchons désormais tous à vaincre Hélios. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Lui demanda Angéla.

-Et vous m'aideriez à faire ce qu'Hélios n'a pas fait ?

-Bien sûr, nous ferons notre possible pour te venir en aide si tu en as besoin ; dis-je

-Dans ce cas j'accepte. Hélios…va payer pour ce qu'il a fait…

Sherry détacha les liens qui emprisonnait notre nouveau compagnon et serra la main que Yusei lui tendait.

Nous avions désormais un membre de plus dans notre équipe. Cependant, comme l'avait dit Yusei, ce n'est pas suffisant. Nous devions être plus nombreux. Les éléments de cette énigme qu'était la prophétie se mettaient en place peu à peu. Restait encore à savoir comment elle se résoudrait. Cependant, je sentais qu'Apopis n'était qu'un rouage dans une mécanique beaucoup plus complexe…


	6. Chapitre 5: Une Nouvelle Aurore

_**Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle aurore**_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Darksky nous avait rejoint. Il se rétablissait peu à peu mais demeurait cependant toujours très faible. Tout le monde le traitait comme s'il avait toujours été l'un des nôtres en faisant abstraction de son ancienne appartenance aux hommes d'Hélios.

Cependant, il nous était impossible de savoir ce que le roi lui avait promis. Chaque fois que nous abordions le sujet, il se taisait si bien que nous avons fini par abandonner.

Nous avions contacté les autres pour leur annoncer le retour de Yusei ainsi que de l'avancement de nos recherches. Apparemment, nous étions les seuls à avoir appris quelque chose. Cependant, depuis que je leur avais fait part de ma supposition concernant la prophétie, notre objectif se précisait. Nous savions maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que trois jours avant sa réalisation, soit le jour où devait se produire une éclipse totale de soleil. L'apparition d'Apopis était aussi un indice. Selon moi, les dieux égyptiens comme lui étaient liés aux duellistes que nous étions censés trouver puisque qu'hélios en possédait un et qu'il faisait manifestement partie de la prophétie. Il nous restait encore à savoir ou trouver ces cartes et ces duellistes.

Toute l'équipe s'est mise en route pour les retrouver. Chose étrange, moi qui devais être un des protagonistes de cette histoire, je ne possédais pas de dieux égyptiens. Peut-être que finalement Angéla s'était trompé et que je n'avais rien avoir là-dedans. Mais dans ce cas-là, comment expliquer ma présence ici ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

De plus, cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas vu Théa. Tout cela commençait à m'inquiéter mais je me dis qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'apparaitre puisque je ne livrais aucun duel.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs comme à mon habitude depuis quelques jours quand je vis, posé sur une table, un livre qui capta mon attention. C'était un livre d'histoire de France qui relatait tous les grands événements.

Je commençai à le feuilleter. Le livre était découpé en fonction des périodes qu'il abordait. Il y avait beaucoup de différences avec l'histoire de mon monde mais aussi beaucoup de ressemblances. Je commençai à le lire : I) Les conquêtes de César : après avoir conquis l'Egypte, César se lança à la conquête de la gaulle.

Cependant, quelque chose avait changé depuis cette dernière. Il se disait maintenant accompagné de la puissance des dieux, et plus précisément de minerve. C'est ainsi que la gaulle fut soumise très rapidement…. Le reste de ce chapitre était déchiré et l'on passait directement à la révolution, puis à l'empire Napoléonien, et enfin les guerres mondiales.

La plupart de ces récits étaient fidèles à ce que l'on pouvait trouver chez moi. Cependant, il était écrit que César aurait conquis la gaulle à l'aide de créatures mystiques que l'on prenait pour des dieux, que les rois possédaient le même genre de créatures, que Napoléon ainsi que les allemands furent repoussés par elles. Apparemment, d'autre empereurs après Hélios réussirent à maitriser les pouvoir des monstres de duel et ont subi des sorts parfois bien pires. Je reposais le livre sur la table et je repris mes rêveries.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que je continuai à déambuler dans le château sans but précis, Je surpris une conversation entre Ellsworth, Yusei et Sherry dans le plus grand des salons. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient :

-Tout cela est très embêtant dis Yusei apparemment contrarié.

-En effet répondit Ellsworth.

-Ne pouvons-nous rien faire contre ça ? Demanda Sherry.

\- Je crains que non dit Ellsworth.

\- Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas céder à leur chantage et leur livrer Drago s'exclama Sherry.

\- Mais si nous ne le faisons pas, ils risquent de mettre leurs menaces à exécution.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution, mademoiselle Sherry, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui Ellsworth. Mais crois-tu qu'il soit près pour cela ? Après tout, s'il n'est pas celui qu'il aura choisi, Drago risque d'être détruit. Devons-nous vraiment courir le risque ?

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il est celui que nous cherchons dis Yusei.

\- Très bien, allez le prévenir. Moi je vais chercher ça.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte, je courus le plus vite possible vers la pièce où j'avais vu le livre et je le pris e fis semblant de le lire. Ellsworth arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Sans vouloir vous déranger monsieur Drago, Mademoiselle Sherry voudrait vous voir au plus vite.

-Dites-lui que j'arrive, je finis juste la lecture de ce livre.

-De l'histoire…C'est bien. De nos jours les jeunes ne prennent plus le temps de se cultiver.

Il referma la porte et sortit de la pièce. J'étais sûr qu'Ellsworth n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait deviné que je les avais surpris tout à l'heure. Je reposais donc le livre et je me redirigeais vers le salon. Là-bas, Yusei, Sherry et Ellsworth m'attendaient devant une table sur laquelle était posée une boite scellée par un sceau en forme de Dragon. Sa forme me rappelait vaguement un dragon que j'avais déjà vu. Nous prîmes place autour du coffret et Sherry prit la parole.

-Drago, tu dois te demander pourquoi nous t'avons fait venir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

En vérité, j'avais une petite idée mais je fis semblant de ne pas avoir surpris leur conversation de tout à l'heure. Je leur répondis donc que non. Yusei prit la parole à son tour.

-Hélios nous a contactés il y a quelques minutes. Il voulait que nous lui livrions le descendant des rois d'Héliopolis sans quoi il menaçait de déchainer sa fureur et détruire Paris. Nous ne pensons pas qu'il parlait sérieusement. Cependant, depuis qu'il possède Apopis, il faut nous préparer au pire.

-Vous pensez que je suis le descendant des rois d'Héliopolis ? Mais c'est ridicule ! Je ne fais même pas partie de votre monde ! M'exclamai-je

\- C'est pourtant la vérité… Dit alors Théa qui apparut soudainement.

\- C'est impossible !

-Ne pose pas de questions, je t'expliquerai tout ça une fois le moment venu.

Pourquoi Théa me cachait-elle autant de choses ? Elle qui auparavant me disait tout. Nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Enfin, plus matériellement. Je me résolu donc à attendre et à voir ce que Yusei et les autres m'avaient préparé.

-Dans ce coffre repose quelque chose de très précieux dit Sherry

-Il s'agit là d'une carte unique en son genre repris Ellsworth. C'est une carte vierge. Cependant, si un descendant de pharaon venait à la prendre, elle devrait révéler ses secrets. Te sens-tu près Drago ?

-Et que se passera-t-il si vous vous êtes tous trompé ? SI je n'étais pas un pharaon ?

-Et bien dans ce cas-là, tu te retrouveras dans le même état que Darksky…

-ça ne peut pas être si terrible après tout…

J'approchai alors ma main du coffre pour en briser le sceau quand tout à coup, il se mit à briller d'une lumière semblable à celle qui émanait du livre des morts, la seule différence étant que celle-ci était bleue comme un saphir et non noire comme les ténèbres. Tout autour de moi commença alors à vaciller et je crus m'évanouir.

Je me réveillai dans un temple égyptien où se trouvait un homme devant une statue monumentale. Il murmurait des incantations incompréhensibles. Je pus cependant comprendre une de ses phrases :

-Oh, grand Osiris, je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelque temps. Veille sur mon fils, Drago. Il est jeune mais devra bientôt prendre de grandes décisions. Je compte sur toi pour le guider.

Après qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, le temple commença à s'effondrer. Juste avant que la statue ne soit écrasée, un puissant rayon bleu fusa dans ma direction et m'enveloppa. L'homme se retourna alors et je le reconnu. Grand, aux yeux verts, et une légère barbe de trois jours.

-Papa ? C'est toi ?

Cependant, avant d'avoir pu me répondre, une pierre tomba entre nous et ce fut le vide. Je me réveillais dans le château de Sherry au moment où je l'avais quitté. Tout était identique à l'exception d'un détail je tenais maintenant une carte nouvelle dans ma main. Sherry, Ellsworth et Yusei qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit s'approchèrent de plus près.

-Est-ce que c'est lui ? Demanda Yusei.

-J'en ai bien l'impression répondit Sherry.

La carte que je tenais dans mes mains n'était plus vierge. On pouvait désormais apercevoir dessus l'image d'un monstre qui ressemblait étrangement à la statue du temple.

-Pourquoi la carte n'est-elle pas complète ? Demanda Yusei.

-Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule explication dit Ellsworth, Drago n'a pas été reconnu comme le descendant du dernier pharaon.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Dis-je alors.

-Alors comment expliques-tu cela ? me demanda Yusei.

C'était vrai, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais la carte ne m'avait pas reconnue. J'étais pourtant persuadé que, lorsque nous étions dans le temple, il était venu à moi. De plus, que faisait mon père dans toute cette histoire ? Etait-il Pharaon ? C'était impossible puisque le dernier pharaon d'Héliopolis avait régné il y a plus de 5000 ans.

C'est alors que Darksky entra dans la pièce et me tira de mes rêveries. Il paraissait avoir tout entendu de notre conversation.

-Si Osiris ne se réveille pas, c'est parce que le trône d'Héliopolis est encore occupé par Hélios.

-Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda Sherry.

-Osiris doit entrer en possession du pharaon. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, il en existe deux : Hélios et Drago.

-Et comment faire pour qu'il le choisisse ?

-Il n'y a que 3 moyens : soit Drago doit vaincre Hélios dans un duel, soit Hélios doit renoncer à son titre de roi soit…

-Soit quoi ? Lui demandai-je avec angoisses.

-Soit Hélios devra être rayé de la carte, définitivement…

Cela provoqua un long silence. Evidemment, Hélios devait être vaincu, mais personne ne semblait avoir pensé à l'éliminer, alors qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute de la solution la plus évidente…

Le soir suivant cette discussion, j'étais très pensif. J'avais décidé de me promener un peu dans le parc afin de réfléchir aux événements des derniers jours.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que j'avais vu dans le sanctuaire. Etait-ce vraiment mon père que j'avais vu là ? Ou bien ne s'agissait-il que d'une hallucination. Une chose était sûre, j'avais maintenant en main une des clés qui permettrait de vaincre Hélios une bonne fois pour toute.

Je sortis alors cette carte et je l'observai attentivement. Le dragon qu'il y avait sur cette carte était sans l'ombre d'un doute le même que celui du temple.

-Alors Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure ?

Je me retournai et je vis Angéla juste derrière moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comme je réfléchissais, je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence.

-Rien de spécial, je réfléchissais simplement aux derniers événements.

-Oh, je vois. Personnellement, j'allais faire un tour dans le parc, tu veux venir ? Ça te changera les idées, ce n'est pas bon de s'obnubiler sur une seule chose !

N'ayant aucune raison de refuser, je la suivis donc. Néanmoins, j'avais eu l'impression que sa phrase ne m'était pas vraiment destiné. Dans sa voix, cela sonnait comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle avançait.

Je voulais vraiment lui demander quelles étaient ses véritables motivations dans ce combat et qui étaient ces Ambre et Maya, mais je ne voyais pas comment placer cela sans raviver sa colère.

Nous continuâmes ainsi marcher dans le parc en parlant de choses banales, comme deux vieux amis alors que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques jours. Etrangement, j'avais l'impression de connaitre Angéla depuis une éternité, comme si dans mon ancienne vie, quelqu'un lui ressemblant énormément me côtoyait tous les jours…mais impossible de savoir d'où venait ce sentiment. Mais grâce à cela, je n'avais aucun mal à lui parler.

Après une bonne demi-heure, nous finîmes par arriver au bord d'une petite rivière d'eau claire. De l'autre côté se trouvait une sorte d'îlot. Nous enjambâmes le pont qui reliait les deux rives et ce dernier craqua sous nos pas. Personne ne devait être passé ici depuis longtemps…

Les derniers rayons du jour traversaient la cime des arbres et jetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur le sol. Soudain, je vis quelque chose bouger parmi les arbres.

Je sursautai mais ce n'était qu'un oiseau qui venait de s'envoler. Angela ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de moi et me taquina avec ça pendant un bon moment. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'est vrai que j'avais été ridicule sur ce coup.

Quelque chose avait changé en Angela. Même si je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques jours, je pouvais deviner ses émotions en l'assimilant à cette personne que je connaissais. Elle n'était plus la guerrière en colère contre Hélios que j'avais vue en action au Louvre. Maintenant, elle ressemblait plus à une personne normale qui n'aurait pas à sauver le monde, ce qu'elle devait certainement être quelques jours avant encore Elle n'en avait que plus de charme.

-Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as attrapé un coup de soleil à l'ombre ?

-Non, non pas du tout, ce n'est rien ! Répondis-je précipitamment.

J'étais simplement heureux d'être en sa compagnie car elle me rappelait mon ancienne vie, avant ces histoires de fin du monde, mais ça, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer...

Après une autre demi-heure de marche, nous décidâmes de faire demi-tour et de rentrer au château. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à faire marche arrière, les branches bruissèrent à nouveau et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un oiseau qui sortit, mais un homme.

Angéla sursauta à son tour, mais à raison. La personne qui se tenait devant nous était un grand gaillard, baraqué, d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt, la figure cachée par une capuche de couleur noir et un masque de la même couleur. A son bras était accroché un disque de duel en fonctionnement. Il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour comprendre que cette personne n'était pas un allié.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi le fameux Drago ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi le maître m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. Tu n'es qu'un gamin déclara l'homme masqué.

-Qui…Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je, tremblant. Travailles-tu pour Hélios ?

-Ne me compare pas à ces stupides sous fifres et encore moins à Hélios ! Cracha-t-il, furieux.

-Pourtant tu es aussi ridicule qu'eux railla Angéla en haussant les épaules.

-Petite insolente, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles, je suis ici pour éliminer la menace que vous représentez !

Je jurai intérieurement. Je n'avais pas pensé à prendre mon deck. Je n'avais sur moi que la carte de dieu qui était injouable et apparemment, Angéla n'avait rien d'autre sur elle que ses moqueries. Nous n'avions pas le choix, nous devions gagner le plus de temps possible jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un remarque notre disparition.

Je fis signe à Angéla de reculer lentement, pour tenter une diversion mais, au même moment, les feuilles remuèrent à nouveau derrière nous. Encore des hommes ? Etions-nous encerclés ? Tout cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon…

Néanmoins, je me détendis lorsque je reconnus la chevelure noire de la personne qui émergea des bussions, l'air un peu perdu.

-Drago, Angéla, c'est donc là que vous êtes, je vous ai cherché pendant au moins vingt minutes ! Sherry vous attends pour diner.

-Darksky…Retourne toi…Lui dit Angéla, presque gênée pour l'ennemi.

Notre partenaire fit face à l'homme au masque et son expression se durcit soudainement.

-Vous…Murmura-t-il en serrant le poing.

\- Tu connais cette personne ? S'étonna Angela.

-Lui, non, mais ses petits copains, oui, j'ai déjà eu à faire avec eux avec une amie par le passé. Ce sont les serviteurs de Shadow, un type assez peu recommandable qui n'hésite pas à tuer ses ennemis.

-Comment ça, serviteurs ? Nous sommes les disciples de maitre Shadow. Ensembles nous allons bâtir un monde nouveau et nous en serons les maitres ! S'exclama l'homme masqué.

Darksky soupira et sortit son propre disque de duel.

\- Je m'en occupe, ça ne sera pas long. Après tout, la dernière fois, elle les a battus en un seul coup…

-Tu es donc mon adversaire. Si tu perds, toi et tes amis serez envoyés au royaume des ombres !

-Ouai, ouai, je sais tout ça, enfin bon, je ne perdrai pas de toute façon.

-Nous verrons cela ! Je vais commencer si tu le veux bien. Je pioche. Je pose trois cartes faces cachées et un monstre en position de défense. C'est à toi !

-Ridicule ! Je pioche et j'invoque aile noire-Shura la flamme bleue et j'attaque ton monstre face cachée (scout colonie de chrome). Maintenant j'active l'effet d'aile noire Shura la flamme bleue. J'invoque immédiatement depuis mon deck aile noire- brise le zéphyr et je t'attaque directement ! J'envoie maintenant au cimetière Shura et zéphyr afin d'invoquer spécialement depuis mon extra deck Aile noir maitre des armures ! C'est à toi.

Homme masqué : 2900—Darksky : 4000

-Je pioche et j'active appel de l'être hanté. Ainsi je fais revenir mon scout du cimetière. Je vais maintenant le sacrifier afin d'invoquer girastag colonie de chrome ! Comme je l'ai invoqué par sacrifice je peux envoyer au cimetière une de tes cartes et gagner 1000 points de vie. Dis au revoir à ton maitre des armures !

Darksky grimaça lorsque son monstre fétiche vola en éclat mais ne broncha pas davantage.

-Et maintenant attaque directement ses points de vie girastag !

Homme masqué : 3900 – Darksky : 1400

-Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Drago, j'ai connu bien pire la dernière fois me répondit-il en essuyant un peu de poussière s'étant déposé sur son visage.

-Pourtant tu devrais dis l'homme masqué. Je termine mon tour. Est-ce tout ce dont est capable un homme d'Hélios ?

-Tu n'as pas connu Saya, ça se voit, mais tu as de la chance contrairement à tes camarades. Enfin, c'est du passé. Je pioche. Super ! J'active tourbillon noir et j'invoque aile noire- sirocco l'aube. Grace à l'effet du tourbillon, je peux aller chercher un monstre aile noire avec une attaque inférieure au monstre que je viens d'invoquer et je choisis mon aile noire mistral le tourbillon que j'invoque immédiatement ! J'active maintenant l'effet de mistral : je divise par 2 les points d'attaque de ton monstre !

\- Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas m'arrêter !

-Alors ceci devrait te plaire : j'invoque spécialement depuis ma main aile noire bora la lance ! J'active ensuite l'effet de sirocco l'aube : à partir de maintenant l'attaque de mon bora la lance devient égale à celles de tous mes monstres aile noire sur le terrain !

-Cinq-mille…point…D'attaque ? Bafouilla l'homme au masque qui recula devant l'oiseau infernal.

-Oui et ce n'est pas tout : j'attaque ton monstre puis j'active l'effet de aile noire kalut l'ombre de la lune. Mon bora gagne encore 1400 points d'attaque. C'en est fini de toi !

Homme masqué : 0 – Darksky : 1400

Lorsque les points de vie de l'homme tombèrent à zéro, une épaisse brume noire s'échappa de son disque de duel et commença à l'entourer progressivement. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais Angéla détourna le regard en tremblant, comme si elle avait déjà vécu cela. Après quelques secondes, l'homme disparu et il ne resta de lui que son masque.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous, d'autres nous attendent sûrement ! Nous ordonna Darksky en se mettant à courir.

Nous ne nous retournâmes pas une seule fois sur le trajet du retour et nous finîmes par arriver, essoufflés, devant le château où nous étions en sécurité. Etrangement, Sherry se trouvait là et regardait un bout de papier avec anxiété.

Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle se précipita à notre rencontre et je voulus lui faire part de notre mésaventure, mais elle fut plus rapide et nous annonça une nouvelle au moins aussi peu rassurante.

-Ah vous êtes là, heureusement, vous n'avez rien.

-Il y a un problème Sherry ?

-Oui Angéla, je viens de recevoir cette lettre.

La propriétaire du château nous tendit le bout de papier et j'écarquillai les yeux. C'était une lettre de défi de la part d'Hélios. Il nous demandait de régler nos comptes une bonne fois pour toute durant la coupe du monde de duel qui devait avoir lieu dans les jours qui suivaient…

-Et…Vous allez vraiment accepter ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Drago, qui sait de quoi ils seraient capable si nous refusons…

-Moi ça me va, tant que je peux avoir ma revanche contre ce type et l'écraser, j'accepterai tout ! S'exclama Angéla.

-Hélios…Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre…Murmura Darksky.

Angéla et Darksky semblaient vraiment décidés à en finir avec le roi une bonne fois pour toute, mais je gardai quelques appréhensions. En vérité, je ne me sentais pas de taille à l'affronter. Sans Angéla, j'aurais perdu, deux fois, contre lui. Théa pouvait bien m'aider, elle ne jouait pas non plus à ma place, ce qui montrait rapidement ses limites dans son aide. Il allait falloir que je m'entraine dur…

Le jour suivant cette mésaventure, nous avions décidé de nous préparer sérieusement pour le tournoi car d'après Darksky, le dénommé Shadow participerait également puisqu'il était partout où passait Hélios.

Le tournoi devait se dérouler par équipe de trois duellistes. Lorsqu'un duel se terminait, on enchainait immédiatement avec le suivant après avoir changé de duelliste. Pour battre une équipe adverse, il fallait vaincre au moins deux duellistes sur trois.

Nous étions inscrits en tant que représentants de l'équipe de France de la poule B, la poule A étant composée de Yusei, Ellsworth et Sherry. Il y avait des représentants de tous les plus grands pays. Les Etats Unis, vainqueurs de la dernière coupe, étaient représentés par leur trois duellistes les plus connus : Bruce Wayne, le duelliste masqué Clark Kent, le guerrier impitoyable et Hal Jordan. Ils avaient été nommés meilleurs duellistes Américains pendant 5 années de suite.

Bien que nous ayons été forcés de participer à ce tournoi, cela ne nous gênait pas. Au contraire, ce genre d'événement était une aubaine pour trouver les meilleurs duellistes du monde…même si la présence d'Hélios compliquait nos plans…

L'avant-veille précédent le grand jour, n'arrivant pas à dormir, j'étais sorti quelques instants sur le balcon pour prendre l'air.

La soirée était fraiche à cause d'un léger vent soufflant sur le parc. J'avais un peu froid, mais c'était largement supportable. Le ciel était dégagé et de nombreuses étoiles brillaient au côté d'un fin croissant de lune. Devant moi, le parc plongé dans l'obscurité s'étendait, grand, silencieux et un peu effrayant également. Je pouvais voir les premiers arbres qui entouraient le château, mais au-delà, c'était le noir total.

Un frisson me parcourut. Si Darksky n'avait pas été là, nous aurions peut-être été encore en train de courir dans la forêt pour échapper à ce type…Que me voulait-il d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait en avoir après moi dans ce monde que je ne connaissais pas ?

L'air à côté de moi brilla soudainement et Théa apparut de nulle part. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à sa nouvelle apparence, même si elle avait toujours le même visage. Je profitai de la tranquillité du soir pour lui poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Dis Théa, toutes ces histoires…Elles sont vraies ?

Ma sœur m'adressa un sourire triste avant de me répondre :

-Tu en doutes encore vraiment Drago ?

-C'est juste que…Tout cela est tellement fou, j'ai du mal à croire que je ne suis pas en train de rêver et que demain, je reprendrai ma vie normale…

-Ton ancienne vie te manque déjà ?

-Pas vraiment, après tout, j'ai toujours été seul, il n'y avait que toi avec qui je pouvais rigoler et parler franchement, alors qu'ici, il y a Angéla et Darksky.

-Que…moi ? Répéta-t-elle surprise.

-Oui, je crois bien que je n'avais aucun vrai ami au lycée. Je ne me sentais bien qu'à la maison.

-Je…Je vois. Je ne savais pas reprit-elle, l'air toujours aussi surprise.

J'étais un peu étonné de sa réaction. Je pensais qu'elle savait tout de moi, mais apparemment, nous n'étions pas aussi proches que je le pensais, ou alors ma mémoire me faisait défaut…

Après quelques secondes de silence, je repris le cours de mes questions.

-Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas Théa. Si Papa était pharaon…Que faisions nous à une époque où ces derniers n'existent plus ?

-C'est…assez compliqué à expliquer, je ne suis pas certaine de tout comprendre moi-même m'avoua-t-elle. Pour faire simple, lorsque papa a appris l'existence de la prophétie, il a tenté de s'enfuir dans le futur pour empêcher sa réalisation…mais il y a eu quelques complications dans ses projets…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Un jour, un homme est venu frapper à notre porte. Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, tu étais encore à la maternelle. Mais cet homme a prévenu a dit quelque chose à Papa qui l'a poussé à vouloir rentrer.

-Et qui était-ce ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas non plus, je n'ai pas vu sa figure, mais il avait une voix lente et grave. Quant à ses mots…

Je déglutis. Le regard de ma sœur se voila et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, pensive.

\- « Nul ne peut échapper à son destin, pas même vous, l'ombre éternelle vous rattrapera, où que vous soyez. » Voilà quels étaient ses mots.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Cet homme…non seulement il savait qui était réellement mon père, mais connaissait en plus la prophétie…Cet homme…il devait venir de ce monde…mais comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui allait arriver ?...

-Je ne sais pas comment il a convaincu papa, mais, dans la panique, il a essayé de retourner ici en utilisant des noyaux de crypton pour ouvrir un passage…Et tu connais la suite…

Je sentis monter en moi une haine contre cet homme. Alors c'était à cause de lui si nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette situation ? Si seulement il n'était pas venu…mes parents et Théa auraient été encore en vie et je ne me serais pas retrouvé à sauver le monde et à combattre un roi fou !

Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas complètement le détester. Grace à ce type, j'avais pu rencontrer Darksky, Angéla, Toru, Misaki et tous les autres, commencer une nouvelle vie, certes dangereuse, mais que j'appréciais au fond de moi…

-Mais comment t'es-tu retrouvée comme ça ? Continuai-je, ayant toujours une tonne de questions Je veux dire, une humaine dans un corps d'esprit de duel…

-C'est encore plus compliqué ça rigola-t-elle. Je peux simplement remercier papa de m'avoir donné un peu de force. Son pouvoir a interféré avec d'autres dimensions, ce qui a permis ma transformation.

-C'est…assez dur à croire, mais bon, pas plus qu'un voyage inter dimensionnel…Et moi, quel est mon rôle exactement ? Je sais que je dois vaincre Hélios et tout ça, mais est-ce tout ?

-Normalement, j'aurais dû te protéger et t'éviter tout ça. Cependant, comme tu as pu le constater, je ne suis plus en Etat pour le faire. C'est pourquoi c'est à toi qu'est revenue la tache de vaincre Hélios. J'aurais vraiment préféré te garder très loin de ces problèmes. Si tu veux un objectif plus précis, dis-toi que sauver le monde est ta mission finit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Elle détourna le regard en direction du ciel noir, comme pour éviter d'affronter le mien. Alors que moi aussi je regardais vers le ciel, je vis une étoile filante traverser le ciel et je pensais une chose. Ce monde était si proche du mien. Le même ciel se trouvait au-dessus de nos têtes, la même lune, les mêmes étoiles, le même soleil brillaient et pourtant, la réalité était différente. Je ne pouvais pas dire si elle était mieux ou pire que dans mon monde, mais il s'agissait de ma réalité à présent et je devais faire avec…

Après cela, je retournai me coucher en réfléchissant à ce que je venais d'entendre. Même si tout cela paraissait incroyable, c'était la vérité et j'en étais la preuve vivante. C'était ironique en un sens que mes parents et Théa aient su depuis le début ces histoires et qu'à présent, c'était moi qui me retrouvait à sauver le monde à leur place alors que j'avais été tenu éloigné de ces choses toute ma vie…Le destin était décidément bien étrange…

Le lendemain, pour notre dernier entrainement avant le jour J, nous vérifiions une dernière fois nos deck avant de les tester. J'hésitais encore à y mettre la carte de dieux. Qui sait, elle se révélerait peut-être dans un duel contre Hélios.

Darksky et Angela faisaient la même chose mais semblaient bien plus sûrs de ce qu'ils allaient jouer. Après tout, ils devaient être deux duellistes professionnels puisqu'ils avaient vécu dans ce monde depuis leur naissance.

Aux alentours de quinze heures, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le parc et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stade pour reconnaissance avant le tournoi. Une fois arrivés, nous fûmes impressionnés par la taille. Ce dernier pouvait accueillir plus de 80000 spectateurs.

Le trac me saisit, je vis Darksky pâlir légèrement et Angéla écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le lendemain, nous serions là, mais le stade serait rempli. Nous prîmes connaissance de nos vestiaires, les entrées et les sorties, les restaurants du coin et les couloirs nous permettant de nous rendre dans les gradins et sur scène.

Alors que nous avions fait le tour et allions revenir chez nous, quelque chose attira notre attention. Il y avait deux personnes qui se livraient un duel acharné au centre du stade.

Peut-être étaient-ce des concurrents qui avaient eu la même idée que nous ? Cependant, en y regardant de plus près, nous distinguâmes qu'il ne s'agissait pas de duellistes ordinaires. Tous deux portaient des masques et de longs manteaux. L'un était pourpre et l'autre noir. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait, nous pouvions entendre distinctement ce qu'ils disaient :

-Maintenant mon désespoir des ténèbres va t'attaquer directement dit l'homme au manteau noir.

\- Tu es tombé dans mon piège répondit l'autre. J'active cylindre magique ! C'est tout ce dont les hommes d'Hélios sont capables ?

-Vous n'avez encore rien vus ! Maitre Hélios va vous détruire !

-Aucune chance ! Maitre Shadow est invincible !

-C'est ce que nous verrons demain au tournoi !

Les hommes de Shadow et d'Hélios…Alors Darksky disait vrai, les deux clans s'affronteraient…Etais-je vraiment prêt malgré toutes ces heures d'entrainement intensif ?

-Quelle bande de guignols, ils se croient invincibles parce qu'ils sont nombreux, mais ainsi, ils n'arrivent même pas à la cheville de June ! Lança Angéla.

-Saya…si tu voyais ce que je vois, tu rigolerais bien…Murmura Darksky tristement.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi mes deux partenaires parlaient, mais je ne tentai pas d'en savoir plus pour le moment, j'étais bien trop anxieux à l'idée de devoir livrer mes matchs le lendemain, dans ce stade, contre Hélios et ce mystérieux Shadow…

-Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai à tes côtés, reste simplement toi-même déclara Théa.

-Je vais essayer…mais je ne te promets rien…

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis là répondit ma sœur, l'œil brillant.

Nous repartîmes ensuite au château pour une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'attaquer la journée où tout allait se jouer pour nous et pour l'avenir du monde…


	7. Chapitre 6: La coupe du monde de duel

_**Chapitre 6 : La coupe du monde de duel**_

Enfin, le jour de l'ouverture de la coupe du monde de duel arriva. Nous étions tous partis très tôt du château de Sherry afin de ne pas être bloqués dans les embouteillages…mais cela n'eut pas un grand effet car nous mîmes tout de même presque une heure à arriver dans la ville.

Ce jour-là, toutes les rues de la capitale étaient bondées de touristes venus assister au spectacle. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un événement d'envergure mondiale se tenait en France et les spectateurs en profitaient un maximum pour visiter la ville. Nous aurions bien aimé faire de même mais le temps nous manquait.

Nous arrivâmes cependant en avance au stade et nous pûmes nous renseigner un peu sur le déroulement de cette journée. Le match d'ouverture allait être livré par les fameux champions, l'équipe Américaine et leurs adversaires n'étaient autres que l'équipe Allemande, une grande équipe également d'après les dires d'Angéla qui semblait suivre de près l'actualité.

Nous prîmes place dans les stands, sur les côtés, en tant que concurrents de la poule B tandis que Sherry, Ellsworth et Yusei occupaient ceux d'à côté pour la poule A.

Je levais la tête et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Le stade était rempli à ras bord, il n'y avait pas une seule place de libre et même des gens sur les marches des escaliers. C'était vraiment impressionnant de se retrouver sous le regard de ces milliers de spectateurs…

-Aller Angéla, c'est le moment de leur montrer qui est la meilleure, c'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, ne gâche pas cette occasion ! S'exclama Angéla, les yeux brillants. Regardez-moi Ambre, Maya, je vais vous prouver que je suis capable de vous sauver !

-J'en connais une qui aimerait ça, pouvoir faire le pitre devant des milliers de gens déclara Darksky en souriant légèrement.

Angéla et Darksky semblaient plutôt détendus pour une grande première, voire même excités à l'idée de combattre dans ce stade. Mais, pour moi qui préférai rester seul depuis toujours, rien que d'être dans les stands était terriblement embarrassant.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente insoutenable, un homme habillé d'un costume rouge en queue de pie apparut au milieu de la scène sous une pluie de fumigènes et d'effets lumineux.

-Chers duellistes et spectateurs, je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici au stade de France. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis pour cet événement très spécial qu'est la coupe du monde de duel organisée cette année par Sherry Leblanc !

Les projecteurs se braquèrent sur la jeune femme qui apparut en gros à l'écran et elle fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Elle semblait non seulement très connue dans le monde entier, mais également très aimée.

-Merci à tous d'avoir fait le déplacement. Moi, Sherry Leblanc, vous promets de vous montrer ici, dans ce magnifique stade de France, les duels les plus éblouissants que vous n'avez jamais vu ! Donc sans plus attendre, je déclare cette coupe du monde officiellement ouverte !

Après une autre série d'applaudissements, les équipes participantes ainsi que leurs adversaires furent affichés sur un écran géant. L'équipe de Sherry affrontait l'équipe espagnole et nous l'équipe japonaise.

Hélios et Shadow, comme promis, étaient de la partie, représentant respectivement les équipes d'Héliopolis et Anglaise. Tous deux étaient dans la poule A, ce qui signifiait que si nous voulions les affronter, nous devions arriver en finale.

Mais avant cela, nous devions assister à la confrontation des Etats Unis contre l'Allemagne. L'équipe allemande se composait de Leon Freud, Günter Hoffmann et Hanna Muller. Les six duellistes s'avancèrent au milieu de la scène. Ils avaient tous une démarche assurée et le regard brillant. Les deux équipes semblaient vraiment croire à leur victoire.

\- Bonne chance à vous, j'espère que nous livrerons un beau duel dit Bruce Wayne aux Allemands.

\- Faites attention car cette année, vous allez perdre votre titre lui répondit Hanna Muller.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons ! En garde !

\- Le premier duel opposera Hal Jordan de l'équipe Américaine à Leon Freud S'exclama le présentateur tandis que sur l'écran, les visages des deux adversaires s'affichèrent à côté de leurs points de vie.

-Je vais commencer dit Leon. Je pioche et j'invoque dragon masqué en mode attaque. Je pose 2 cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-A moi. Je pioche et j'invoque Le gardien de l'anneau en mode attaque et je vais attaquer ton dragon masqué !

Léon : 3800 – Hal : 4000

-La faculté de mon dragon va maintenant s'activer : j'invoque depuis mon deck le dragon des ténèbres en mode défense.

-Joli, je pose 2 cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour.

-A moi ! … Parfait, j'invoque lapin sauveteur. Je le bannis maintenant pour invoquer spécialement 2 dragons étincelants depuis mon deck. Je recouvre mes trois monstres pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement. Voici le numéro 32 : requin drakonien en mode attaque. Alors, pas mal n'est-ce pas ?

Je vis Angéla lâcha un petit rire moqueur devant l'assurance de Léon Freud.

-Impressionnant, ça ? Ce type est vraiment un pro ou un comédien ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre étant donné mon niveau. Pour moi, n'importe quelle action semblait un exploit en soit. Cependant, Darksky ne semblait nullement impressionné lui non plus.

\- Oui je dois l'avouer mais ça ne sera pas suffisant pour me battre lança Hal à son adversaire.

\- Dans ce cas je vais t'attaquer avec le requin !

Leon : 3800 – Hal : 2800

-Ce n'est pas fini, quand mon requin détruit un de tes monstres, celui-ci revient sur le terrain avec 100 point d'attaque en moins et je peux l'attaquer une deuxième fois !

Leon : 3800 – Hal : 600

-j'active ma carte piège : appel de la lanterne : s'il me reste moins de 1000 points de vie, je peux activer cette carte qui me permet d'ajouter à ma main depuis mon deck une carte qui contient lanterne dans son nom et je choisis ma Lanterne verte !

-Alors voilà donc le fameux deck…Très bien, je termine mon tour. Tu peux déjà abandonner, tu as beau être un champion, Il ne te reste que 600 malheureux points de vie alors que moi j'en ai 3800. Tu n'as aucune chance de me battre ! Votre règne touche à sa fin !

-Non, tu te trompes et je vais te le prouver tout de suite répliqua calmement l'Américain. Je pioche et j'active ma lanterne verte. Je sacrifie la moitié de mes points de vie et j'invoque depuis mon deck ma carte maitresse : faites place au chevalier d'émeraude !

-Ce monstre ne te sauvera pas !

-Tout seul non mais j'active ma carte face cachée ! Il s'agit de recharge d'énergie verte. Si mon chevalier d'émeraude est le seul monstre sur le terrain, je peux lui équiper cette carte et il gagne 1000 points d'attaque pour chaque carte d'équipement qui l'équipe.

Darksky eut l'air surpris par ce retournement de situation car il regarda enfin le terrain avec intérêt. Quant à moi, je trouvais ce Hal Jordan vraiment très impressionnant. Il venait de faire une contre-attaque des plus remarquables avec seulement six-cents points de vie et je sentais qu'il lui restait encore plus d'un tour dans son sac.

-J'active maintenant la faculté spéciale de mon monstre, je peux ajouter depuis mon deck à ma main une carte d'équipement anneau et je choisis l'épée de l'anneau vert. Cette carte augmente l'attaque de mon monstre de 500 points, ce qui le fait passer à 4300. De plus, s'il détruit un de tes monstres, tu perdras un nombre de points de vie équivalent à son nombre de point d'attaque ! C'est fini !

-Non car j'active mon piège rugissement menaçant !

-Sérieusement ? S'exclama Angéla qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé de travers. Qui joue cette carte à part les débutants ? Même moi je l'ai enlevée il y a des années !

Mon amie semblait vraiment sûre d'elle…Mais elle avait raison, au moins, elle était totalement détendue et ne stressait pas inutilement comme moi à ce moment-là.

-Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. Je termine mon tour termina Hal, visiblement mécontent.

\- A moi, je pioche et j'active vortex foudroyant !

Angéla soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains, l'air désespérée. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais à des années lumières d'elle en matière de duel.

-Je peux sauver mon chevalier de la destruction en envoyant mon épée au cimetière.

-Dans ce cas, J'invoque maintenant mon griffon delta en monde attaque. J'attaque ton chevalier avec mon requin !

\- Pas si vite, moi aussi j'ai un piège : Waboku !

\- C'est mauvais tout ça… Grogna Leon. Je termine mon tour.

-Dans ce cas tu as perdu, je pioche et j'active une nouvelle fois la faculté de mon chevalier. Cette fois ci, j'ajoute mon marteau de l'anneau vert. Celui-ci permet à mon chevalier de t'attaquer deux fois dans le même tour !

-Deux…deux fois ? Répéta son adversaire, interdit.

-Vas-y chevalier d'émeraude, réduit ses points de vie à 0, puissance de l'anneau !

L'attaque du monstre d'Hal Jordan déstabilisa Leon qui fut projeté un mètre derrière et s'écrasa sur le sol tandis que sur le tableau géant, ses points de vie étaient descendus à zéro.

Leon : 0 – Hal : 300

-Et c'est terminé ! Une fois de plus Hal Jordan vient de nous prouver que l'équipe américaine ne se laissera pas détrôner aussi facilement ! Passons maintenant au deuxième duel : Bruce Wayne contre Hanna Muller !

-Quelle victoire, c'était qui ce guignol ? On aurait dit Aymeric…non, même lui est meilleur que ce représentant de l'Allemagne, ils n'avaient rien de mieux là-bas ? S'étonna Angéla.

-Il faut croire que non…ou alors il avait une très mauvaise main, qui sait lui répondit Darksky en haussant les épaules. Même si je dois avouer que Hal Jordan n'était pas mauvais non plus.

Bien que mes deux amis n'aient pas été impressionnés par cette prestation, j'étais toujours aussi angoissé. Même si Leon était mauvais d'après eux, je ne valais certainement pas mieux en combattant seul…mais ce Hal Jordan…peut-être était-il l'un des duellistes que nous cherchions ? Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné étant donné qu'il avait été plusieurs fois champion, mis il était encore trop tôt pour juger, ce n'était que le premier duel, d'autres duellistes bien plus puissants allaient peut-être se présenter plus tard…

Dix minutes plus tard, le deuxième duel commença. Nous étions impatients de découvrir le deck de Bruce Wayne, même si Angéla n'attendait plus rien de l'équipe allemande et ne désirait que la défaite rapide de cette équipe pour passer à autre chose.

Cependant, alors que les deux joueurs venaient d'entamer leur premier tour de jeu, mon regard fut attiré par deux hommes portant de longs manteaux rouges de l'autre côté du stade et mon sang se glaça. Il était là, assis au milieu de ses subordonnés, le roi fou, Hélios. Il regardait les matchs distraitement, et son regard était creux, comme si, mentalement, il était ailleurs, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus effrayant.

A ses côtés se tenait un homme qui se démarquait du reste. Sa coiffure était vraiment spéciale, c'était comme s'il avait tenté de se faire une coiffure banane mais que l'expérience avait raté et que désormais, sa longue mèche lui tombait lamentablement sur l'œil droit. Il portait également un long manteau marron qui se voyait de loin au milieu de la marée de manteaux pourpres.

-Ce type…Je ne penserai pas qu'il aurait le courage de revenir marmonna Darksky.

-Tu le connais ? Lui demandai-je, intrigué.

-Oui, c'est le général de l'armée d'Hélios, le chef du mouvement Arcadia par le passé, Sayer. Il faut faire attention à lui, il est vraiment dangereux contrairement à tous ses sbires…

-Certainement, mais bon, son mouvement a coulé il y a longtemps, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas si invincible que ça lui répondit Angéla en haussant les épaules.

Alors que le duel continuait son cours, je vis Darksky s'éclipser discrètement. Angéla ne remarqua pas sa disparition, elle était trop occupée à critiquer Bruce Wayne qui jouait chauve-souris sinistre en carte maitresse. Cependant, j'avais le pressentiment que Darksky n'était pas parti simplement pour acheter quelque chose à boire et c'est pourquoi, je décidai de le prendre en filature.

Ce dernier sortit du stade et prit la direction d'une ruelle sombre adjacente. Que fabriquait-il ? Son comportant était plus que suspect…

Je me cachai derrière un mur et je passai la tête dans la rue que Darksky avait empruntée et je réprimai un hoquet de surprise.

Là se tenaient deux hommes d'Hélios face à Darksky, le dévisageant avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres, les disques de duel activés tandis que mon ami leur faisait face, serein.

-Alors Darksky, tu es venu finalement ? Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais le courage dit le premier.

-Oui je suis venu, mais si vous ne me dîtes pas pourquoi vous m'avez dérangé, je repars après vous avoir battu rapidement pour m'échauffer avant mon duel.

-Du calme Darksky, maitre Hélios nous a dit de te dire que si tu ne revenais pas, il ne pourrait rien te promettre sur le sort de Marie !

Darksky recula et devint subitement livide. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et son regard s'agrandit sous le coup de la surprise et de l'incompréhension.

\- Co…Comment ça ? Bégaya-t-il.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

\- Insinuerais-tu que…

\- Et oui ! C'est lui qui l'a enlevé. Comme ça, il pouvait te faire croire qu'il la sauverait. Il voulait garder un œil sur toi et tu es tombé dans le piège !

Le visage de mon ami se crispa et il serra le poing tandis qu'il continuait à regarder le sol. Je sentais une immense colère et une immense haine monter en lui tandis que je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Qui était cette Marie, et que venait faire Hélios là-dedans ? Etait-ce cela la promesse du roi à Darksky ?

\- Vous…Bande d'ordures…Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait à Marie ! Rugit Darksky en activant son disque de duel, l'air déterminé à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

\- Essaie un peu pour voir ! Nous t'attendons ! Ricana l'un des hommes en lui tenant tête.

Je sortis alors de ma cachette à ce moment-là, prêt à l'arrêter s'il le fallait. Il était peut-être fort, à deux contre un, le duel semblait ne pas pencher en sa faveur…

Mon interruption soudaine sembla déstabiliser les hommes d'Hélios qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il soit accompagné mais Darksky resta de marbre et continua à dévisager ses adversaires avec haine et mépris.

-Tu avais un complice ?

\- Reste en dehors de tout ça Drago ! C'est une histoire entre eux et moi ! M'ordonna-t-il. Ils vont payer pour toutes ces années !

-Mais Darksky…Tentai-je.

-Ne t'en mêle pas, tout cela ne te regarde pas !

Je reculai, choqué d'autant d'agressivité dans sa voix. Il n'était décidément pas dans son état normal. Cette révélation avait réveillé en lui une colère si grande que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter, je ne pouvais qu'attendre qu'elle cesse ou qu'il soit vaincu…

-Comme c'est touchant. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous battre tous les deux à toi tout seul ! Tu rêves ! Je commence par activer ma carte monde zombie. A partir de maintenant, tous les monstres dans le cimetière des joueurs deviennent de type zombie. Je continue en invoquant mon zombie cuirassé en mode attaque et je termine mon tour.

\- A moi dit l'autre. Je pioche et j'invoque mon maitre des zombies en monde attaque puis je pose 3 cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour ! Voyons si tu résiste encore un tour !

-Vous l'avez réveillé…Maintenant, vous allez découvrir la véritable puissance de l'aigle noir… Je commence en invoquant spécialement mon aile noire rafale la bourrasque ! Je continue en invoquant spécialement aile noire mistral le tourbillon et aile noire bora la lance !

-Tous tes monstres sont ridicules Darksky, tu n'as aucune chance ! Lança l'un de ses adversaires, confiant.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons ! Comme j'ai trois monstres ailes noires sur le terrain, je peux activer depuis ma main mon corbeau delta anti retournement ! Toutes les cartes magies et piège face cachée vont disparaitre !

-To…Toutes tu dis ? Répéta l'autre, soudain bien moins assuré.

-Ce n'est toujours pas fini, j'active la capacité spéciale d'aile noire mistral le tourbillon : je divise par deux l'attaque de ton zombie cuirassé. Maintenant mes trois monstres vont allier leurs puissances ! Dragon de la glace éternelle, réveille-toi et annihile toute résistance ! Invocation Synchro ! Trishula dragon de la barrière de glace !

L'atmosphère se refroidit d'un seul coup tandis qu'une épaisse brume se forma autour de Darksky, émanant de son disque de duel. Ses deux adversaires regardèrent autour d'eux, inquiet quand soudain, six yeux apparurent dans le brouillard, puis je vis un éclat de glace transpercer le monstre des hommes d'Hélios ainsi qu'une carte dans leur main, sous leur regard d'incompréhension.

-Trishula, Absolute Zéro !

Un grand dragon de glace à trois têtes fit son apparition sur le terrain aux côtés de Darksky et poussa un rugissement déchirant les cieux. Il était à la fois magnifique, et terrifiant, une véritable beauté glaciale…

-Nos…nos monstres…

-Ce n'est pas fini j'invoque aile noire Shura la flamme bleue ! Il va attaquer le zombie cuirassé !

Homme : 2950 – Darksky : 4000

-La faculté de Shura va s'activer. Comme j'ai détruit un monstre, je peux appeler depuis mon deck un monstre aile noire. Viens nous rejoindre aile noire brise le zéphyr !

-Ce n'est pas bon pour nous tout ça…On peut peut-être discuter Darksky…tu ne penses pas ?

-Hors de question, plus jamais je ne discuterai avec Hélios ou ses hommes ! En avant Trishula et zéphyr !

Hommes : 0 – Darksky : 4000

Dans un souffle d'éclat de glace, les deux hommes furent balayés et se retrouvèrent face contre terre tandis que Darksky était toujours debout et son dragon ne disparaissait pas, de même que sa haine, il semblait même presque prêt à les tuer pour de bon.

-C'est terminé…

-Darksky !

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers moi et les deux guignols profitèrent de cette occasion pour prendre la poudre d'escampette sans demander leur reste.

Darksky soupira puis désactiva son disque de duel. Tout sa rage semblait s'en être allée en même temps que les deux hommes. Puis il sortit de sa poche un petit pendentif en forme d'aigle qui contenait une photo d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir près de dix ans à en juger par son visage rond et ses grands yeux brillants. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Darksky, en plus jeune et en plus féminin, même si ses cheveux noirs étaient assez courts.

-Ils m'avaient promis de la sauver…Mais c'était des mensonges murmura-t-il tristement.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien du tout, retournons plutôt au stade, les autres doivent nous attendre. Je n'aurais pas du venir ici…

Alors qu'il passait à côté de moi, j'agrippai sa manche et je le regardai dans les yeux. Il me rendit un regard bien plus vide que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Darksky.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour le moment, Angéla va finir par s'inquiéter si on ne rentre pas.

Je ne tentai pas d'en savoir plus. A en juger par son expression et sa colère récente, il ne devait vraiment pas vouloir en parler pour le moment et je le laissai donc tranquille, même si des dizaines d'interrogations se bousculaient dans ma tête.

En revenant au stade, Angéla n'avait pas bougé et continuait à râler contre le match. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas notifié notre absence.

-Vas-y chauve-souris sinistre, réduit ses points de vie à 0 !

Bruce Wayne : 2000 – Hanna Muller : 0

-Et c'est terminé ! dit le présentateur. Une fois de plus, l'équipe américaine vient de nous démontrer sa supériorité ! Seront-ils détrônés un jour ? Nous le saurons très bientôt car demain, nous assisterons au match qui opposera l'équipe française à l'équipe japonaise !

-Sérieux, Chauve-souris sinistre quoi ! Ils sortent d'où ces champions, d'une pochette surprise ? S'écria la jeune fille.

Sur la victoire de l'équipe Américaine, le présentateur rendit l'antenne et le stade se vida rapidement. Nous avions peut-être raté le duel, mais selon Angéla, il ne valait pas le coup et on pouvait voir mieux dans les tournois de son école qui n'était pas réputée la meilleure dans ce domaine.

C'est alors qu'elle enchaina avec la question qu'il ne fallait pas aborder :

-Et sinon vous deux, où étiez-vous passés ?

Darksky grimaça. Je voulais lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé mais mon ami me coupa la parole avant que je n'en aie eu l'occasion.

-Le duel était tellement ennuyeux que j'ai préféré sortir prendre l'air et Drago avait l'air du même avis, rien de plus.

Angéla fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue par cette réponse mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en demander davantage car Sherry nous rejoignit avec Yusei et Ellsworth et nous rentrâmes au château après une heure d'embouteillages…

La première et seule chose que nous fîmes une fois arrivés fut de mettre au point une stratégie pour le lendemain. Yusei connaissant l'un de leur membre, cela nous facilitait la tâche et de plus, cet entrainement de dernière minute m'accapara tellement que j'en oubliai l'histoire de Darksky sur le même et apparemment, il en fut de même pour Angéla.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva aux aurores, y compris Angéla qui, les jours précédents, ne se réveillait pas avant onze-heures, voire midi. Ce jour-là, la tension était palpable, mes deux partenaires semblaient réaliser soudainement l'enjeu des duels que nous allions livrer.

Nous révisâmes donc une dernière fois nos stratégies dans les stands puis la sonnerie annonçant le deuxième jour du tournoi retentit. Le présentateur salua une fois de plus tous les spectateurs et Sherry laisse un petit mot avant de faire place au tableau sur lequel nos noms étaient inscrits ainsi que ceux des membres de l'équipe Japonaise.

-Mokuba Kaiba, Zane Truesdale et Jack Atlas…De sacrés duellistes lança Darksky, pensif.

-Tant mieux, c'est ce que nous devons faire après tout, recruter des duellistes puissants ! Je vais y aller en première et leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !

La jeune fille, avant même que nous ayons pu rétorquer quoique ce soit, se lança au milieu du stade en saluant la foule avec un large sourire. Elle semblait vraiment à l'aise malgré le trac qu'elle laissait entrevoir le matin même, mais son impatience de jouer devait prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle savait que son adversaire était très fort contrairement aux deux précédentes équipes, et cela semblait lui donner des ailes.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, que le meilleur gagne Déclara Mokuba chaleureusement.

\- Moi aussi répondit Angela avec un grand sourire.

Là-dessus, le duel débuta. J'étais un peu angoissé pour Angéla mais le calme de Darksky face à la situation m'apaisait légèrement.

-Je commence dit Mokuba. Je pioche et j'invoque kaibaman en mode attaque. Je peux maintenant le sacrifier afin d'invoquer depuis ma main le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! Je pose 2 cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour.

-Enfin quelque chose qui promet d'être intéressant lança Darksky.

Dans ce cas c'est mon tour, je pioche et j'active Walhalla le sanctuaire du déchu. Comme je n'ai aucun monstre sur le terrain, je peux invoquer immédiatement Mars, agent de la force. Je continue en invoquant terre agent du mystère. Puisque je l'ai invoquée, cela me donne le droit d'ajouter à ma main un monstre agent et je choisis venus agent de la création. Je synchronise à présent terre avec mars pour invoquer kalidor allié de la justice !

-Joli coup mais il n'a pas assez de points d'attaque pour détruire mon dragon.

-C'est pour cela qu'il possède une capacité spéciale : si ton monstre n'est pas un montre ténèbres, il est détruit immédiatement sans effectuer le calcul des dommages. En avant Kalidor !

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire, j'active mon piège cylindre magique !

-Oh non, pas cette carte, je la déteste râla Angéla tandis que son attaque lui revenait dessus.

Angela : 2800 – Mokuba : 4000

-Ce n'est pas grave après tout, ça aurait pu être une force de miroir…Je pose une carte et je termine donc là-dessus.

-A moi je pioche et j'invoque ma pierre blanche légendaire. Je synchronise ma pierre blanche légendaire et le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus afin d'invoquer mon dragon argent aux yeux azurs !

-Alors comme ça, le légendaire dragon blanc a su évoluer à travers les âges, intéressant, ce duel est vraiment intéressant ! S'exclama Angéla, vraiment heureuse.

-En effet, cette carte est la dernière création d'illusion industriel en collaboration avec la Kaiba Korp et elle va m'assurer la victoire ! Il va attaquer ton kalidor !

\- Mais tu as oublié sa faculté, c'est ton monstre qui est détruit !

-Pas du tout, mon monstre possède lui aussi une faculté : quand il est invoqué, mes dragons ne peuvent pas être détruit pas les effets de carte !

Angela : 2500 – Mokuba : 4000

-Je termine mon tour, c'est à toi !

-Je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise mais je n'ai pas fini non plus. Je pioche et j'invoque venus agent de la création grâce à l'effet de Walhalla. Je sacrifie maintenant 1500 points de vie pour invoquer 3 sphères mystiques lumineuses. Je recouvre mes trois sphères afin d'ouvrir le réseau recouvrement. Voici le numéro 96 : brume sombre ! J'invoque maintenant maitre Hypérion en retirant du jeu Vénus qui se trouve sur le terrain. Il va attaquer le dragon argenté !

\- Pas si vite, j'active mon second piège : annule attaque.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai, pile quand je commençai à trouver que tu jouais de bonnes cartes ! Râla-t-elle encore une fois. Je termine mon tour puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

-Dans ce cas tu as perdu, je pioche et l'effet de mon dragon argenté s'active : j'invoque depuis le cimetière le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus !

\- Encore lui ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas fini, j'active flot rugissant de destruction : tous tes monstres vont être détruits !

\- Ce n'est pas bon tout ça déclarai-je, inquiet. Si ça continue ainsi, elle va perdre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je n'abandonne jamais me répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu gardes espoir, c'est bien mais je crois que tu as perdu, dragon argenté aux yeux bleus attaque la directement !

\- J'active force miroir ! C'est nettement mieux qu'annule attaque n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, mais mon frère jouait ces cartes, alors moi aussi lui répondit son adversaire avec un sourire. Je te passe la main.

-A moi, je reprends le dessus en activant une nouvelle fois Walhalla pour invoquer ma carte maitresse : protège ce monde, Athéna ! J'active sa faculté, je défausse saturne agent du jugement afin de faire revenir du cimetière maitre Hypérion ! Tu vas donc perdre 600 points de vie.

Angela : 2500 – Mokuba : 3400

-Je crois que c'est toi qui as perdu ! J'attaque directement…

-Pas si vite, j'active l'effet de mon pendulier de combat qui met fin à tes attaques.

-Encore une carte casse pieds grogna mon amie qui en avait visiblement assez de ne pas pouvoir attaquer.

\- Je pioche… Parfait, j'active la renaissance du monstre, ainsi je fais revenir du cimetière mon dragon blanc aux yeux bleus puis j'active polymérisation. Je fusionne mes deux dragons que j'ai en main et celui du terrain afin d'invoquer l'ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus !

-ça c'est un monstre…

-J'attaque ton maitre Hypérion avec mon ultime dragon !

Angéla : 700 – Mokuba : 3400.

-Je termine mon tour. Cette fois tu ne peux plus rien faire !

-Peut-être, peut-être pas, je pioche ! J'invoque spécialement Archange kristya en monde attaque et je termine mon tour là-dessus…

Qu'est-ce qu'Angéla tentait de faire en invoquant un monstre en mode attaque ? Elle n'avait aucune carte face cachée et en face, le dragon ultime pouvait réduire son archange en poussière d'une seule attaque. Etait-ce une erreur, ou avait-elle un plan ?...

-Grossière erreur mon dragon va attaquer ton archange ! Tu as perdu !

Un large sourire fendit la figure de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit les trois têtes du dragon ultime lancer leur attaquer sur son monstre.

-Parfait ! Je riposte avec L'ange de Loyauté qui va faire gagner 4500 points d'attaque à mon Archange !

Le monstre d'Angéla repoussa l'attaque du dragon et la lui renvoya puis ce dernier explosa en emportant un grand nombre de points de vie de son adversaire avec lui sous les regards ébahis du public.

-Je vais donc simplement poser un monstre et finir là-dessus.

Angela : 700 – Mokuba : 600

-C'est terminé, j'active pot d'avarice : je revoie 5 monstres dans mon deck puis je pioche 2 cartes et maintenant j'invoque Jupiter agent des miracles. Il va attaquer ta carte face cachée

\- Oh non ma pierre blanche légendaire…

\- A toi Archange Kristya !

Mokuba : 0 – Angela : 700

-Quelle retournement de situation mesdames et messieurs, Angela a finalement vaincu son adversaire ! Mais rien n'est encore perdu pour nos amis japonais, il leur reste encore un match pour se rattraper et celui-ci aura lieu dans 5 minutes alors restez avec nous ! S'exclama le présentateur.

Angela retourna s'asseoir avec nous puis je la félicitai vivement pour sa victoire. Cependant, lorsque la pression retomba, elle s'écroula sur sa chaise.

-Ah, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'étais stressée là-bas avoua-t-elle finalement en s'affalant encore plus sur sa chaise. Je suis lessivée, j'aurais préféré affronter Leon ou Bruce, au moins ils auraient été faciles à battre…

-L'important c'est que tu aies gagné, n'est-ce pas Darksky ?

-Ah, quoi ? Oui, félicitation répondit-il sans grande conviction.

Je grimaçai intérieurement. Il ne semblait vraiment pas prêt à livrer un duel, il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées et ses mains tremblaient, même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

Finalement, lorsque le présentateur annonça le second duel, il se leva et passa devant nous sans nous regarder, fixant un point au loin que je devinais facilement être Hélios.

-C'est quoi son problème à lui encore ? Me murmura Angéla à l'oreille.

-Si seulement je le savais répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

J'espérai sincèrement que Darksky réussisse à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, pour ce duel au moins, mais j'avais peu d'espoir au vu de sa réaction la veille. Sans grande énergie, il serra la main de son adversaire qui dut remarquer son manque de motivation car ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-C'est donc le deuxième duel de ce match opposant l'équipe Japonaise à l'équipe Française. Dans ce duel Zane Truesdale, champion incontesté de la duel académie affrontera le ténébreux Michael… Darksky. Que le duel commence.

-Je vais te laisser commencer déclara Zane à Darksky.

-Merci, je commence et j'invoque aile noire Shura la flamme bleue en monde attaque puis j'invoque spécialement aile noire mistral le tourbillon. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour…

Darksky n'était décidément pas du tout concentré sur le duel. Même moi, j'avais remarqué son erreur, de même que le public qui semblait intrigué par la stratégie de Darksky.

La conversation avec les hommes d'Hélios l'avait apparemment bien plus troublé que je ne l'aurais pensé. Peut-être que si nous retrouvions cette Marie, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, mais je n'avais aucun indice sur où chercher ni même qui elle était, je connaissais simplement son nom, rien de plus et Darksky qui ne voulait rien dire n'arrangeait pas les choses…Pourquoi était-il si borné, ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si cette personne avait disparu…

-C'est tout ce que vous avez à m'opposer, dans ce cas ce duel sera vite terminé répliqua Zane froidement. Je pioche et j'active fusion future : ainsi j'envoie au cimetière tous mes monstres machine. Ce n'est pas fini, j'active fusion en surcharge, je retire de mon cimetière tous mes monstres pour invoquer Chimératech over dragon ! (16000) Vas-y, détruit son mistral le tourbillon, ultime souffle pyrotechnique !

En une seule attaque, le monstre de Darksky fut anéanti, de même que ses points de vie. Le public restait silencieux, abasourdi par cette attaque. Même Angéla était bouchée bée, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à duel aussi violent…

Darksky : 0 – Zane : 4000

-Et c'est une victoire éclaire pour Zane Truesdale, nous n'en attendions pas moins de sa part. Les deux équipes sont à égalité. Le prochain match sera la clé de la victoire. Cette fois ci, nous assisterons au duel des deux capitaines j'ai nommé Jack Atlas le roi du turbo duel et Drago un duelliste très prometteur. Préparez-vous car suite à la demande de l'organisatrice Sherry Leblanc, un autre match se déroulera en même temps sur le terrain B. Ce sera la confrontation de l'équipe Anglaise et de l'équipe Brésilienne ! Bien sûr, ces événements seront retransmis en direct ! Nous reprendrons dans dix minutes, à tout de suite !

Darksky revint dans les stands, dépité.

-Désolé dit-il d'un air vraiment coupable. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu. Je pensais à autre chose pendant ce duel…

\- Ce n'est pas grave lui répondis-je. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons gagner ce match et ensuite nous affronterons Hélios.

-Bonne chance me dit Angela avec un grand sourire. Tu peux le faire, Yusei nous a indiquer comment le battre ! Tant que tu ne joues pas comme ce boulet, tu peux gagner !

\- Merci Angela...lançai-je, gêné pour Darksky alors que je m'avançai déjà vers le centre du stade.

Mais sa confiance me faisait chaud au cœur. C'est ainsi que je trouvai le courage de partir vers l'arène pour y affronter Jack Atlas. Théa apparut également à mes côtés. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle en cas de besoin et cela me rassurait un peu, et j'en avais besoin car mon adversaire était certainement de loin le meilleur duelliste que j'aurais eu à affronter jusque-là en omettant Hélios…


	8. Darksky, le Fils de l'Aigle

_**Darksky, le fils de l'aigle**_

Dis Saya, je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre de là où tu es, mais je me demandais, je sais tout de toi, mais est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de moi ? Il ne me semble pas. Commençons donc par le début…

Mon véritable nom est Michael Duroi, même si tu m'as toujours appelé Darksky. Je sais, c'est étrange mais je garde ce nom en mémoire d'une personne qui a changé ma vie par le passé…

Mes parents étaient ornithologues, spécialisés dans les rapaces. Cependant, alors que je n'avais que dix ans, ces derniers sont partis en voyage au Pérou pour leurs recherches et ne sont jamais revenu.

Depuis ce jour-là, je devais m'occuper de ma sœur de sept ans, Marie. Dans un premier temps, nous sommes allés habiter chez notre grand-mère mais cette dernière n'avait que très peu de moyens et j'ai donc préféré revenir à la maison lorsque j'eus onze ans.

Vivre seul n'était pas facile, surtout à cet âge, mais je me débrouillai, je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais nous faire vivre et ne pas peser sur le dos de Grand-mère qui avait déjà du mal à s'en sortir seule. A l'école, je faisais semblant de vivre normalement, prétendant que mes parents étaient souvent en voyage pour masquer le fait que nous n'avions plus personne.

Au début, tout allait bien, mais rapidement, le manque de revenu se fit ressentir. Il fallait que je trouve de quoi faire rentrer les fonds, et vite car, malgré la fortune de nos parents, elle n'était inépuisable, loin de là.

C'est alors que la providence mit sur ma route une annonce dans un journal dans laquelle un tournoi de duel de monstre était organisé en ville par la Fondation Leblanc. La récompense n'était autre qu'un deck, ainsi qu'une énorme somme d'argent, de quoi tenir pendant deux bons mois !

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et je dépoussiérai le vieux deck qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de mon père pour commencer à m'entrainer.

Ce n'était pas glorieux au début, j'avais toujours eu du mal avec ce jeu, mais je pris rapidement mes bases en me forçant à penser à ce qu'il y avait au bout de cette route, pour finalement réussir à le maitriser pile à temps pour le début du tournoi.

Le grand jour arrivé, je me rendis au terrain vague qui allait servir de stade pour nos duels puisque nous n'avions rien de tel dans notre petite ville.

Du monde était rassemblé, et il y avait tous les âges, des enfants comme moi aux vieillards en passant par les lycéens et les adultes. Je me sentis un peu ridicule tout à coup de penser que je pouvais remporter un tel tournoi avec à peine quelques jours d'entrainement alors que ces personnes jouaient certainement depuis des années…

Tandis que j'observai tous les concurrents, un peu intimidé, je fus bousculé par un garçon qui devait être un peu plus âgé que moi et je tombai sur l'herbe. Heureusement, je ne m'étais pas fait mal, mais j'étais très remonté contre ce garçon à présent. Je m'apprêtai déjà à lui lancer une remarque cinglante, mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion car une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges comme les flammes s'approcha de moi, l'air bienveillant et me tendit une main chaleureuse.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien de cassé me dit-elle avec une grande douceur dans sa voix.

-Je…je ne crois pas lui répondis-je en me remettant debout.

-Bien, c'est déjà ça. Je suis désolée pour Dan, ce type se croit le roi du monde.

-Comment ça le roi du monde ? Tu es juste jalouse de moi Miyako !

La dénommée Miyako soupira et se mit à courir après l'autre garçon en l'insultant et le menaçant.

Je continuai à regarder dans la direction dans laquelle ils étaient partis pendant quelques secondes, intrigués. Ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre, je les enviais au fond de moi puisque depuis la mort de mes parents, je ne pouvais plus être aussi insouciant…

Je n'eus pas le temps de souffler après cet incident car le tournoi commença immédiatement et je fus obligé de me prendre place pour ne pas être éliminé d'office.

Les duels s'enchainèrent rapidement, le niveau n'était pas très élevé. Après tout, cela aurait été étrange de voir un joueur professionnel dans une ville comme la nôtre. La fille aux cheveux rouges ne se débrouillait cependant pas si mal et avait même sorti le garçon arrogant qui, après sa défaite, alla râler auprès d'un autre garçon un peu plus âgé qui boudait dans son coin, certainement son frère à en juger par leur ressemblance.

Cette dernière ne se retrouva cependant pas en finale car elle fut vaincue juste avant par une autre fille de mon âge du nom de Laura Garden. Quant à moi, j'eus énormément de chance de ne tomber que sur des adversaires assez faibles, comme ce Denys Syracuse qui fonçait droit dans les premiers pièges tendus…Si bien que je réussis à atteindre la finale sans grande difficulté. Mais je savais que le plus dur restait à venir.

Je pris place face à mon adversaire, cette jeune fille brune, coiffée impeccablement à l'exception de cette petite mèche de cheveux lui tombant entre ses deux yeux verts comme des émeraudes et brillant comme tel. Elle était assez grande, même pour son âge, bien plus que moi et un grand sourire illuminait sa figure angélique. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser déconcentrer, je devais gagner ce tournoi coute que coute !

-Alors comme ça, tu es mon adversaire ? Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! Miyako était vraiment très forte, j'espère que tu sauras me donner autant de fil à retordre qu'elle ! S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

-Vas-y Laura, on croit en toi ! S'écria un garçon dans l'assistance qui devait être son frère.

Cependant, son manque de sérieux dans ce duel et son air décontracté me fit bouillonner. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi j'étais là, elle faisait simplement ce tournoi pour s'amuser…

-Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, je dois gagner ce tournoi ! Répliquai-je durement.

-Tu devrais te détendre un peu, ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Non, ce n'est pas qu'un jeu pour moi !

-Très bien, j'arrête, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu auras perdu. Sur ce, je vais commencer. J'invoque Homme Haricot Jerry en mode attaque et Je pose 2 cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour.

-A moi, je pioche et j'active ravin des dragons. Je vais maintenant envoyer au cimetière Phalanx dragunité pour ajouter à ma main mon duc dragunité. J'active sa faculté spéciale qui me permet d'équiper mon Phalanx à mon duc puis je vais activer la capacité de Phalanx qui me permet de l'invoquer spécialement…

-J'active mon piège : hommage torrentiel. Tous les monstres sur le terrain sont détruits !

-Dans ce cas je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Tu es plutôt fort, je vais donc devoir jouer à un autre niveau, je pioche… parfait, je défausse mon dandelion afin d'invoquer spécialement mon hors la loi synchronique ce qui me donne le droit à deux jetons. Je synchronise mon hors la loi synchronique avec mes deux jetons fluffy afin de créer le mon synchro guerrier nitro ! A l'attaque guerrier nitro !

-J'active mon piège prison dimensionnelle !

-ce n'est pas grave, je pose un monstre face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-J'active donc l'effet de mon ravin des dragons : je défausse mon brandistok dragunité et j'ajoute à ma main mon légionnaire dragunité. Je l'invoque ensuite en mode attaque ce qui me permet de lui équiper mon Phalanx dragunité qui se trouve dans mon cimetière. Je bannis maintenant mon légionnaire dragunité afin d'invoquer ma carte maitresse viens nous rejoindre Arsenal dragunité leyvaten !

-Joli ! J'aime beaucoup ta manière de jouer Michael !

-Tu n'as pas tout vu ! Maintenant que je l'ai invoqué, je l'équipe de mon brandistok qui se trouve dans mon cimetière. Il va attaquer ton monstre face cachée (spore) et il peut attaquer une nouvelle fois.

Michael : 4000 – Laura : 1400

-Tu te défends bien me lança mon adversaire avec une étincelle d'excitation dans les yeux.

-Merci, toi aussi. Sur ce, je termine mon tour.

-Cependant ce duel est terminé, je pioche et j'active sacrifice inutile pour envoyer au cimetière mon bulbe luisant. Maintenant j'active l'effet de mon spore : je retire de mon cimetière Dandelion pour le faire revenir sur le terrain mais au niveau 4. Maintenant j'active l'effet du bulbe luisant : en envoyant la carte du dessus de mon deck au cimetière, je le fais revenir. Ce n'est pas tout, j'active un pour un. Je défausse mo zombie épidémique pour invoquer mon dévoreur de niveau. Je synchronise le dévoreur de niveau avec spore pour invoquer hyper bibliothécaire TG. J'active l'effet de mon dévoreur : je le fais revenir en diminuant de 1 le niveau de mon bibliothécaire. Je synchronise le dévoreur de niveau avec spore afin d'invoquer formule synchronique. Grace à mon combo, je peux piocher 2 cartes de mon deck.

-Tes monstres n'ont pas assez de points d'attaque pour battre mon leyvaten, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?

-On verra bien. J'invoque mon zombie épidémique depuis mo cimetière en envoyant une carte de ma main au-dessus de mon deck. Je synchronise mon zombie épidémique et mon hyper bibliothécaire TG pour invoquer Brionac, dragon de la barrière de glace et j'active son effet, en défaussant une carte, je renvoie ton leyvaten à la main !

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai, Leyvaten…

-Attends, ce n'est pas fini, je révèle ma carte face cachée, appel de l'être hanté, je fais donc revenir du cimetière mon hyper bibliothécaire TG. A l'attaque brionac et TG réduisez ses points de vie à zéro !

Je ne pus rien faire tandis que je vis les deux monstres de Laura lancer leur attaque qui réduisit mes points de vie à Zéro, en même temps que mes espoirs de m'en sortir…

Darksky : 0 – Laura : 1400

-J'ai…perdu…Non c'est impossible…Excuse-moi Marie, j'ai échoué…dis-je en pleurant sur l'herbe tandis que le présentateur remit la récompense à Laura.

J'avais perdu. C'était fini, sans cette récompense, nous n'allions pour pouvoir nous débrouiller par nous-même, il allait falloir que nous partions vivre ailleurs, sous la tutelle de quelqu'un…Cette défaite m'avait vraiment tout pris. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Laura, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Lentement, je me relevai, la tête basse et je m'apprêtai à quitter le stade, cherchant un moyen d'annoncer à Marie la terrible nouvelle, lorsque j'entendis une voix appeler mon nom. Je me retournai et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis Laura accourir vers moi, les bras chargés des récompenses du tournoi.

Que voulait-elle encore ? M'humilier encore plus alors que je n'avais plus rien ? Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de l'ignorer et partir en courant, mais je restai là et j'attendis qu'elle fût à ma hauteur.

-Que veux-tu ? Gagner ne te suffit pas, il faut en plus que tu viennes me narguer ?

-Et bien en fait, j'étais venue te donner ça.

La jeune fille me tendit les deux récompenses qu'elle avait dans les bras avec un sourire. Trop choqué pour réagir, je me contentai de la dévisager.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais besoin mais si tu n'en veux pas, je les reprends.

-Pourquoi…fais-tu cela pour moi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je participais à ce tournoi pour m'amuser, je me fiche de la récompense. Vas-y, prend les. On va dire que c'est un cadeau pour avoir livré un si beau duel !

Tremblant, et craignant qu'elle ne reprenne son cadeau, j'attrapai le deck de récompense ainsi que le chèque qui allait nous sauver et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux.

-Merci…Merci Laura… Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Tu viens de me sauver la vie, je ne l'oublierai jamais…

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment dit-elle en rougissant.

-Voyez-vous ça, Laura qui fait ami-ami avec son adversaire, ma fille me surprendra toujours déclara un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et en bataille.

-Papa, arrête ça, tu me fais honte ! Et dépêche-toi, maman ne va pas être contente si tu traines trop ! Lui répondit Laura en s'éloignant déjà.

Avec un sourire moqueur, le père de ma nouvelle amie prit la suite de sa fille et me laissa seul. J'étais un peu triste de la voir s'éloigner de la sorte, au fond de moi, son geste m'avait vraiment touché.

Je me t'attardai cependant pas d'avantage ici pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ma sœur. Je trouvai cette dernière dans le parc, à jouer avec le chien des voisins comme à son habitude, et elle me lança un grand sourire en me voyant rentrer.

Je ne tournai pas autour du pot et je lui dis tout de suite et son visage s'illumina.

-Donc ça veut dire que tu as gagné le duel ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non pas vraiment répondis-je un peu gêné, Laura qui me l'a donné après le tournoi.

-Qui est Laura ? C'est ta petite copine ?

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Me défendis-je.

Je dus rougir en disant cela car Marie me regarda fixement avec ses yeux plein de malice.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! Lança ma sœur en riant.

-Mais arrête, c'est juste une amie !

J'étais surement devenu encore plus rouge qu'avant car elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

-Il est amoureux !

-Non ce n'est pas vrai !

-Si, si !

-Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

Je courus après elle tout le reste de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme le soir, trop fatiguée pour continuer et, après l'avoir mise au lit, je redescendis dans la cuisine prendre mon diner et je repensai alors aux événements de cette journée.

J'avais encore du mal à croire que j'avais réussi…enfin, presque. Grâce à cette Laura, nous étions maintenant sortis d'affaire pour quelque temps, ce qui allait me permettre de souffler un peu. J'étais profondément reconnaissant envers la jeune fille et je voulais la revoir pour la remercier…mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire. Je ne savais rien d'elle à part son nom.

Je sortis alors son deuxième cadeau. Le deck de récompense du tournoi, un deck aile noire, une réplique de celui joué par Crow des exécuteurs autrefois. J'étais vraiment impatient de voir de quoi il était capable.

Ainsi, je me levai de bonne heure le lendemain pour partir m'entrainer au parc de la ville. Ce parc était le point de rendez-vous de tous les duellistes, j'avais l'habitude d'y aller souvent par le passé mais, à la mort de nos parents, j'avais arrêté toutes ces activités.

Je trouvai un banc sur un côté et je me mis à regarder toutes les cartes que je possédais. Il y en avait de très puissantes et de très rares. J'avais l'impression de posséder un trésor entre mes mains, et pas seulement parce que Laura me l'avait donné…

Cependant, alors que j'étais occupé à m'extasier devant mon nouveau jouet, deux garçons se placèrent juste devant moi et me dévisagèrent d'un air menaçant. Ils étaient tous les deux assez grands et musclés et m'intimidaient à me fixer de la sorte.

-Dis donc gamin, tu n'aurais pas quelques cartes pour nous ? Demanda le plus grand des deux.

-Car si tu en as reprit le deuxième, tu dois nous les passer, c'est la loi de ce parc.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie, moi ? Rétorquai-je en tentant de cacher mes cartes.

-Dans ce cas tu dois livrer un duel à deux contre un et le gagnant prend le deck de l'autre.

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de leur donner ce deck que j'avais déjà eu du mal à gagner, mais j'avais peur qu'ils me le prennent de force si je refusais leur défi…

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte de vous affronter !

-Il est courageux celui-là !

-Ou peut-être tout simplement stupide, on va voir ça tout de suite, c'est l'heure du duel ! Nous allons commencer, je pioche et j'active…

Alors que mon adversaire allait commencer à jouer, une voix retentit dans le parc et tous les regards se tournèrent dans la direction d'où elle provenait.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite dit la voix. Je vous ai déjà dit, bande de crapules, que si vous continuiez à empêcher les duellistes de jouer tranquillement, vous aurez à faire à moi !

-Cette voix, impossible de s'y tromper… Laura ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai, pas elle !

-Ne vous ai-je pas déjà expliqué que le duel de monstre est un jeu et pas un moyen pour prendre le pouvoir sur les autres ? Je crois bien que mon message n'est pas bien passé, je vais donc devoir vous donner une nouvelle correction, et peut-être que là, vous retiendrez la leçon définitivement !

-Non, c'est inutile. Courage, Fuyons !

Sans demander leur reste, mes agresseurs désactivèrent leur disque de duel et prirent leur jambe à leur cou devant mon regard ébahi.

-Et dites à Dan que je l'attends s'il s'obstine à agresser les joueurs sans défense !

J'étais vraiment impressionné. Visiblement Laura était connue dans ce parc, et particulièrement des voyous qui avaient l'air de la craindre. Elle n'était pas seulement belle mais également très forte…Une minute, à quoi est-ce que je pensais moi ? Les discours de Marie ne pouvaient tout de même pas m'avoir convaincu…

-Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Non, non tout va bien… Balbutiai-je

-Tu me rassures, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient fait mal.

-Non, tu es arrivée juste à temps. Mais dis-moi, qui sont-ils ? Et comment se fait-il qu'ils aient peur de toi ?

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps.

Je n'osais pas lui avouer que je craignais qu'elle ne reparte aussitôt et que j'appréciais réellement sa compagnie. Rester à ses côtés était bien plus enrichissant que de tester simplement mon nouveau deck contre des inconnus.

La jeune fille me sourit et commença son récit.

-Je te présente Brutus et Auguste. Il y a quelques temps, ils s'amusaient à dépouiller les jeunes duellistes de leurs cartes et de leur deck dans ce parc pour un certain Yami Daniel. Cependant, un jour, je me suis révoltée contre eux. Comme je le dis souvent, le duel de monstre est avant tout fait pour s'amuser. Je les ai donc défiés en duel et j'ai gagné. Une victoire mémorable, un 8000-0, ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Depuis, ils ont peur de moi et chaque fois qu'ils me voient, ils s'enfuient en courant.

-C'est tout ?

-Ce n'est déjà pas mal rétorqua-t-elle. Mais tu sais, tu aurais pu les battre toi aussi avec le deck que je t'ai donné. Ils aboient beaucoup mais mordent peu.

-Alors pourquoi m'a tu empêcher de livrer ce duel ?

-Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Affronte-moi plutôt, je voudrais voir ta nouvelle puissance me défia-t-elle, l'œil brillant.

-Euh…D'accord lui répondis-je, déconcerté par sa proposition soudaine.

-Bon je vais y aller doucement pour que tu puisses t'habituer à ton deck, tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, je commence, je tire et je pose un monstre en position de défense face cachée. C'est tout pour le moment.

-Très bien, je tire…je pense que c'est une bonne main pour commencer, j'invoque aile noire- sirocco l'aube en mode attaque. Puis je vais invoquer spécialement mon aile noire- bora la lance.

-Ce n'est pas mal pour une première fois, au moins tu sais lire les effets de tes cartes !

-Et tu n'as pas tout vu, j'active la faculté de sirocco l'aube qui me permet de transférer tous ses points d'attaque sur aile moie- bora la lance qui va tout de suite attaquer ton monstre face cachée (dandelion)

Laura : 600 – Michael : 4000

-je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-C'est très joli pour une première fois mais tu vas quand même perdre ce duel, je tire et j'invoque dragon des ruines en monde attaque ce qui me permet de faire revenir mon dandelion du cimetière. Je synchronise dandelion, les deux jetons fluffy et le dragon des ruines afin d'invoquer ma carte maitresse ! Viens nous rejoindre Trishula dragon de la barrière de glace !

Derrière Laura, une épaisse brume émanant de son disque de duel se format et nous entoura tandis que l'air autour de nous se refroidit subitement. Soudain, un dragon à trois têtes de glace blanche apparut. Il était magnifique et effrayant à la fois. Ses ailes gelées laissaient tomber des milliers de petits flocons de neige et de ses trois paires d'yeux me fixaient d'un air mauvais.

-Mais…quel est ce monstre ? Demandai-je, impressionné.

-C'est ma carte la plus puissante, le grand Trishula ! Et comme j'ai réussi à l'invoquer par invocation synchro, je peux retirer depuis ta main, terrain et cimetière une carte et je choisis ta carte face cachée et celle de droite !

-Non, ma force miroir et mon aile noire -kalut, l'ombre de la lune…

-Et si, maintenant mon Trishula va attaquer ton sirocco l'aube, souffle glacial !

Laura : 600 – Michael : 3300

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-A moi, je pioche…parfait, j'active tourbillon noir puis j'invoque aile noire-mistral le tourbillon en monde attaque. J'active sa faculté spéciale, je divise par 2 les points d'attaque de ton monstre.

-Ce n'est pas de chance mais ce n'est pas encore fini…

-C'est ce que tu crois, je synchronise mon aile noire-bora la lance avec aile noire- mistral le tourbillon afin d'invoquer le monstre synchro aile noire-maitre des armures ! Il va attaquer ton Trishula, ce duel est terminé !

-Tu ne fais pas si bien dire, j'active mon piège…

-Un piège ?!

-Oui, et il s'agit du cylindre magique : ton attaque est annulée et tu reçois des dommages égaux à l'attaque de ton monstre

Laura : 600 – Michael : 800

-Je vais donc terminer mon tour…

-Dans ce cas, j'ai gagné, je pioche et j'active Monster reborn, ainsi je rappelle mon dragon des ruines qui se trouve au cimetière. J'invoque ensuite ma casserole de réglage. Je synchronise mon dragon des ruines avec la casserole de réglage qui passe au niveau 2 pour invoquer le monstre synchro dragon oriental ! Sa faculté me permet de bannir un de tes monstres synchro. Dis au revoir à ton maitre des armures !

Mon monstre fut balayé en un instant et je me retrouvai sans défense face aux deux monstres effrayant de Laura.

-Je peux maintenant t'attaquer directement avec mon dragon oriental !

Laura : 600 – Michael : 0

-Bravo, tu es vraiment très forte.

-Mais toi aussi. C'était ton premier duel avec ce deck ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, ça promet pour l'avenir, je sens que tu deviendras un grand duelliste, Darksky, le fils de l'aigle noir…même si techniquement ce sont des corbeaux…

-Darksky ? Demandai-je étonné.

-Eh bien oui, ce surnom va bien avec ton deck je trouve. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si, c'est très bien, j'aime beaucoup !

-Bon et bien à partir de maintenant, je t'appellerai Darksky. Je dois rentrer maintenant, tâche de revenir demain, on s'amusera bien encore une fois !

Elle m'embrassa puis s'en alla, me laissant planté au milieu du parc. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. C'est comme si l'arrivée de Laura dans ma vie avait en partie comblé le vide qui existait en moi depuis la disparition de nos parents. Laura était peut-être ce qui m'avait manqué pendant ces derniers mois, une vraie amie.

Je mis du temps à rentrer chez moi, flânant en ville, faisant de grands détours avant d'arriver enfin chez moi. Marie dormait toujours, je ne voulais pas la réveiller alors je pris la direction du bureau de mon père.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur disparition, je n'avais voulu toucher à rien, comme si au fond de moi, j'espérais que mon père revienne et retrouve son bureau dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé, dans le plus grand des désordres.

Cependant, j'aimais bien venir ici lorsque je voulais réfléchir. La pièce était calme, lumineuse et avait une magnifique vue sur notre jardin. C'était l'endroit idéal pour être au calme, loin de l'agitation de la ville.

Je restai là pendant une bonne heure, pensant tantôt à la veille, où j'avais rencontré Laura, tantôt au lendemain où je devais la revoir. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre, même mes problèmes liés à notre situation semblaient bien loin désormais…

Vers midi, je décidai d'aller réveiller ma sœur mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de moi car elle m'attendait déjà dans la cuisine, une tartine à la main.

-Tiens, toi tu as revu cette Laura ce matin, je me trompe ? Me lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

-Mais comment le sais-tu ? Demandai-je intrigué.

-Ça se voit sur ton visage. Tu as l'air plus heureux que d'habitude, comme hier.

-Si tu le dis…

-Et je vois que tu as aussi livré un duel et que tu as perdu.

-Mais comment fais-tu pour savoir des choses comme ça ? Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?

-Ba non, je dormais. Je ne sais pas, j'arrive à deviner les émotions des gens…

-T'es vraiment incroyable toi ! Lui dis-je en rigolant. Bon qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Pourquoi ne pas aller voir grand-mère ? Ça lui fera plaisir de savoir que tu as gagné le tournoi.

-Techniquement, j'ai perdu mais tu as raison, elle sera contente de nous voir.

La maison de Grand-mère ne se trouvait pas en ville mais dans la campagne à côté. Evidemment, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y accéder, excepté en passant par des chemins rocailleux et peu entretenus. C'était également en partie pour cela que nous étions revenu chez nous, le trajet pour aller à l'école était bien trop long et fatigant…

Le chemin avait au moins le mérite d'être beau. Tout autour de nous, il n'y avait que la forêt, avec ses senteurs, ses couleurs, son calme et ses chants d'oiseaux. Le soleil passait difficilement à travers l'épais taillis formé par les branches s'entremêlant au-dessus de nos têtes si bien qu'il faisait frais, même en été. C'était vraiment un bon endroit pour venir se rafraichir.

Pendant que nous marchions, Marie me demanda de lui expliquer les bases du duel de monstres. Je fis mon possible pour être clair, mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer car la maison de Grand-mère fut en vue au moment où j'allais lui parler des monstres xyz.

Il s'agissait d'une grande bâtisse de pierre dont le toit tenait encore par miracle et dont les murs me semblaient vraiment en équilibre instables, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et refusait de faire réparer tout ça, si bien que l'endroit semblait vraiment abandonné aux premiers abords.

Nous franchîmes la petite haie en bois qui entourait la maison et était censé la protéger -de quoi, je n'en avais aucune idée – puis nous vîmes grand-mère dans le potager, comme à son habitude. En vérité, elle avait horreur des grandes surfaces et préférait donc cultiver ses propres légumes.

-Grand-mère, c'est nous ! Lançai-je en arrivant.

-Tiens, si ce ne serait pas mes petits-enfants préférés, Marie et Michael.

-Euh, grand-mère dis Marie, nous sommes tes seuls petits enfants…

-Je sais, et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour entrer ? Je vais vous faire de la tisane.

L'intérieur de la maison n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Le décor était sobre. Grand-mère voulait rester le plus simple possible. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois meubles dans le salon et trois chaises. Un seul tableau était accroché au mur et il représentait nos parents le jour de leur mariage, où elle n'était pas d'ailleurs parce qu'elle voulait se préparer et avait laissé grand-père partir devant avant de se perdre sur le chemin et n'était arrivée que le lendemain, d'après ce qu'on nous avait dit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui ?

-Je voulais te dire que Michael a gagné un tournoi ! S'exclama immédiatement Marie.

-Félicitation Michael, j'ai toujours su que tu avais l'âme de duelliste de ton père.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, il a aussi une copine !

-Oh, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Et comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

-Elle s'appelle Laur… Commença-t-elle.

-Mais toi grand-mère, que deviens-tu ? Demandai-je en lui coupant la parole.

-Et bien tu sais, à mon âge, on a plus grand-chose à faire à part s'occuper de ses plantes et son potager. Et vous deux, ça va, vous vous en sortez tout seuls ? Vous savez que vous pouvez toujours revenir ici si vous avez trop de travail.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, tout va pour le mieux à présent affirmai-je.

-Tant mieux, vous me rassurez. Depuis la mort de vos parents, je me fais beaucoup de soucis. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je sorte d'ici après tout…

La discussion se prolongea ainsi jusqu'au soir. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, de nos études, de ma future entrée au collège, de mes progrès en tant que duelliste, et même de Laura. Puis, le soir venu, Nous dîmes au revoir à grand-mère puis et nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Le lendemain, je retournai au parc dans l'espoir de retrouver Laura. Sans grande surprise, Elle était là, en train de disputer un duel. Je décidai de regarder de loin dans un premier temps pour ne pas la déconcentrer.

-Je vais en finir avec ce duel ! Je t'attaque directement avec mon Trishula dragon de la barrière de glace ! Souffle glacial ! Fin de la partie dit-elle.

Une fois son adversaire vaincu, je me dirigeai vers elle pour la féliciter. En me voyant, elle m'adressa un grand sourire et se précipita vers moi.

-J'étais sûre que tu allais venir s'exclama-t-elle. Que dirais-tu de prendre ta revanche pour hier ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Dans ce cas, c'est l'heure du duel

Nous commençâmes un nouveau duel et, Après quelques tours, je réussis à dominer le match. Il ne lui restait plus que 100 points de vie alors que moi 1000.

-Je synchronise mon aile noire- Kōchi l'aube avec mon aile noire- Shura la flamme bleue. Admire comme ces deux monstres vont allier leur puissance, je fais appel à toi, descends des étoiles pour me mener à la victoire, apparait Dragon aile sombres !

-Oh, je sens qu'on va s'amuser !

-A toi dragon ailes sombres, détruit son Trishula, attaque de plumes noires !

Laura : 0 – Darksky : 1000

-Bien joué, tu t'améliores de jours en jours Darksky.

-Merci dis-je un peu gêné.

-Sinon, je t'ai fait venir pour autre chose qu'un simple duel aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, suis-moi !

Intrigué, je pris sa suite et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là où tous les touristes venaient passer leurs vacances mais continua sa route sur un petit sentier non goudronné. Elle s'engouffra entre les branches des arbustes et je fis de même.

Les branches et les feuillages craquèrent sous mes pas et la pente était raide. Mais Laura semblait monter sans aucune difficulté.

Une fois au sommet, je fuis ébloui par le paysage qui se tenait sous mes pieds. Je me trouvais sur la falaise qui surplombait la ville. Elle était visible de n'importe où mais c'était la première fois que je venais ici, j'avais toujours pensé que l'endroit était interdit au public…

L'endroit était resté très sauvage malgré la proximité avec la ville. Les plantes, les arbres et les fleurs envahissaient l'endroit tandis qu'aucun bruit de moteur ne parvenait jusqu'ici.

Vue de cette hauteur, la ville ressemblait vraiment à une maison de poupée. En contrebas, la mer se fracassait avec violence contre les rochers, tandis qu'au loin, je pouvais voir le soleil briller haut dans le ciel et se refléter sur une mer d'huile, la faisant scintiller comme un joyau. J'inspirai un grand coup et une odeur de sel et de poisson m'arriva dans les narines, odeur qu'il n'y avait pas sur la plage.

Le vent soufflait fort également et faisait danser les cheveux soyeux de Laura. Elle était vraiment belle, encore plus d'habitude si c'était possible. Dans cet environnement, elle semblait s'épanouir bien plus qu'en ville, comme une fleur sauvage.

-C'est ici que tout a commencé… Commença-t-elle d'une voix mélancolique.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais je n'osais pas l'interrompre.

-Il y a quelques temps, j'étais venue ici pour passer le temps comme je le faisais souvent. A l'époque, je n'étais qu'une duelliste médiocre et de seconde zone. Je ne prenais aucun plaisir à livrer des duels. C'est alors qu'au moment de partir, je vis quelque chose briller dans l'ombre du buisson que se trouve là dit-elle en me le montrant. Je me suis approchée puis j'ai vu juste derrière, posé sur à même le sol, un deck de duel. Il semblait m'appeler. Je l'ai pris et ma vie a changée. Je suis rapidement devenue une des meilleure duellistes de mon quartier et quelques temps après, je t'ai rencontré. Ce n'est pas un hasard je pense. Ton deck, ainsi que le mien sont assez similaires. Ils représentent tous deux la même chose, notre espoir. Le mien était de trouver un but et une passion, le tien était d'aider ta sœur.

-Laura…

-Enfin, je n'aime pas vraiment repenser à cette époque, je suis heureuse maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte !

-Oui, je te comprends, moi non plus, je n'aime pas repenser aux dernières années où j'ai dû me débrouiller seul.

-Par contre, ça n'a aucun rapport avec tout ça, mais j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis deux jours Darksky. Ton école, c'est bien l'école Chéparde ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Demandai-je étonné.

-Bah, il se trouve que j'y suis aussi.

L'information mit plusieurs secondes à arriver au cerveau, si bien que je fixai mon amie avec un air stupide qui la fit rire.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe non plus, mais j'ai vu ça hier sur l'annuaire de l'école, je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de toi.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais étonné. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, il n'y avait que deux écoles en ville, la probabilité que Laura fût dans la même que la mienne était donc très grande…mais quand même, c'était étrange de penser que je l'avais peut-être croisée des dizaines de fois sans la remarquer alors que désormais, elle était la première personne que je voyais dès que j'allais au parc…

-Eh, Darksky, tu es toujours là ?

-O…Oui, je me disais simplement…c'est amusant qu'on soit dans la même école.

-Tu l'as dit, on va pouvoir se voir tous les jours maintenant !

Je rougis lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Elle avait raison, j'allais pouvoir passer mes journées avec elle plutôt que de rester seul dans mon coin pendant les heures de pause…

Nous restâmes sur cette falaise toute la journée à nous moquer de nos professeurs, de la cantine et de nous-mêmes en cours.

Nous nous séparâmes assez tard ce soir-là, bien après la tombée de la nuit. Cependant, nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous le lendemain devant l'entrée de l'école.

La première chose que je fis en arrivant à la maison fut d'écrire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris ce soir-là, mais les mots venaient tout seuls, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir. Evidemment, lorsque Marie passa dans ma chambre pour regarder ce que je faisais, elle ne manqua pas l'occasion pour se moquer, mais je l'ignorai, trop concentré sur mon poème.

Je dus finir par m'endormir sur le poème car, le lendemain, lorsque le réveil sonna, j'étais toujours à ma table de travail, la lumière allumée et le style ouvert.

Malgré la fatigue, je me remis debout en une seconde, je pris une douche en vitesse, passai réveiller Marie, puis nous partîmes tous les deux pour l'école. Une fois arrivés devant le portail, ma sœur rejoignit ses amies tandis que je m'installai pour attendre Laura.

Je reçus soudain une tape amicale dans le dos et, en me retournant, je la vis, dans l'uniforme de l'école, une barrette tenant ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Elle m'adressait un sourire chaleureux et je lui rendis.

-Salut Darksky ! Lança-t-elle immédiatement.

-Bonjour Laura lui répondis-je, heureux de la voir.

La cloche sonna au même moment et Laura regarda l'heure, affolée.

-Quoi, tu es arrivé aussi tard ? Tu crains tu sais !

-Hein, mais je…

-Pas le temps de parler, il faut se dépêcher, je ne tiens pas à passer le cours dehors ! S'exclama-t-elle en m'agrippant la manche et m'entrainant à sa suite.

Et c'est ainsi que commença ma nouvelle vie aux côtés de Laura, Saya. J'aurais tant aimé que cette vie dure éternellement…


	9. Darksky, le Fils de l'Aigle 2

_**Partie 2**_

Comme tous les jours, j'attendais Laura à la sortie des cours. Elle était plutôt populaire auprès des filles et des garçons de sa classe, si bien que j'en étais un peu jaloux parfois, mais, lorsque je la voyais leur dire au revoir pour venir me rejoindre, mes craintes se dissipaient et je l'accueillais avec un grand sourire, qu'elle me rendrait.

-Tu n'es jamais en cours toi ? Me lança-t-elle en riant.

-C'est toi, tu traines tellement que j'aurais le temps d'aller au parc faire un duel et revenir que tu ne serais pas encore sortie rétorquai-je.

-Voilà qu'il fait sa crise de jalousie, si c'est comme ça, je rentre moi !

Faisant mine de bouder, Laura commença à me tourner le dos et partir sans m'attendre. Pour toute réponse, je partis dans l'autre direction.

Au bout de dix secondes, j'entendis des pas rapides dans ma direction et je me retournais en souriant pour voir Laura me regarder, les joues gonflées comme elle le faisait quand elle mécontente. Elle ne gagnait jamais quand elle faisait ça.

-Tu n'es pas drôle tu sais ! Râla-t-elle. Tu étais censé me courir après et me supplier de te pardonner !

-Est-ce que tu me vois vraiment faire ça ?

-En fait non, ne le fais pas, je penserais que tu serais devenu fou.

-Ce n'est pas très sympa ça ! Protestai-je.

Laura me tira la langue puis, après m'avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule, elle m'entraina à sa suite au parc comme chaque jour. Là-bas, nous retrouvâmes nos deux amis Brutus et Auguste mais ces derniers ne fuirent pas à notre arrivée pour une fois mais se contentèrent de se cacher derrière un grand garçon que je reconnus aussitôt. C'était ce type qui m'avait bousculé à ce tournoi !

Ce dernier nous dévisagea durement en nous voyant et sembla nous examiner, mais Laura lui rendit son regard froid et impitoyable, ce qui le surprit. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré Laura non plus et je savais à quel point elle pouvait être terrifiante quand elle était en colère contre ces voyous.

-C'est donc toi la fameuse Laura qui a vaincu ces deux incapables des dizaines de fois ? Lança-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Oh, c'est donc toi le fameux Dan qui sait qu'il utilise des incapables pour parvenir à ses fins ? Rétorqua Laura sur le même ton.

Le dénommé Dan écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Laura afficha un petit sourire satisfait. Son sang-froid m'impressionnait. Ce type était la terreur du parc, mais elle lui faisait face comme à n'importe qui, elle ne semblait nullement inquiète ou en colère, elle le traitait comme n'importe quel voyou de bas étage.

-J'aime ton audace, tu dois être la seule personne qui ose me tenir tête et…

-Daniel !

Le nom de notre adversaire retentit dans le parc et ce dernier grimaça. Juste après, un grand garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux noir ébène tombant sur ses yeux tout aussi sombres. Il avait une carrure assez imposante et à en juger par son uniforme, il devait être au collège.

Il se planta entre Dan et nous et resta là, les bras croisés, à dévisager l'autre garçon qui essayait de s'enfuir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore toi ? Tu t'amuses à terroriser les plus jeunes ?

-No...Non, pas du tout ! Ce sont eux qui sont venus embêter Brutus et Auguste, je voulais juste…

-Arrête, ça ne prend pas avec moi ! L'interrompit le garçon. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer à la maison et faire tes devoirs !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, tu y vas et on en reparlera après !

Dan jura mais se plia à l'ordre du garçon qui continua à le fixer avec son regard menaçant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue puis ce dernier reporta son attention sur Brutus et Auguste qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent en courant.

Le grand garçon se détendit et soupira.

-Tu es irrécupérable Dan, tu devrais écouter ce que te dis Miyako, elle a raison…

-Euh…Excuse-moi, mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda alors Laura, frustrée qu'on ait fait son travail à sa place.

-Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le frère de Daniel, Yami Hiroki. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les ennuis qu'il cause…

-Non…Vraiment, ce n'est rien, ça nous occupe de remettre ces guignols à leur place.

-Tant mieux, au moins mon bon à rien de frère divertit quelques personnes répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Enfin, je ne vous embête pas plus que Daniel ne l'a déjà fait, passez une bonne journée tous les deux, et au plaisir de vous revoir.

Le grand garçon s'en alla à son tour, nous laissant seuls, tous les deux. Laura ne semblait vraiment pas contente de ne pas avoir pu mettre leur raclée quotidienne à ces deux brutes et gonflait les joues en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils. La voir ainsi me faisait toujours rire, autant par son expression que par l'exagération qu'elle faisait des choses.

-Si c'est comme ça, qu'ils se débrouillent tout seuls, moi je m'en vais ! S'exclama Laura en tournant le dos au parc.

-Ils se débrouillent déjà tout seuls, Laura…

-Tu es de leur côté en plus ? Très bien, pour la peine tu vas devoir venir avec moi faire un peu de Shopping !

-Quoi ? Tu n'as rien de plus amusant à faire ? Rétorquai-je, craignant déjà ce qui allait m'arriver.

-Si, mais tu n'avais qu'à pas me chercher ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Bah, si c'est comme ça, je rentre moi !

Je commençai déjà à tourner les talons, lorsque, ne pouvant plus se retenir, Laura éclata de rire, m'entrainant avec elle. Nous rîmes pendant plusieurs minutes, incapables de nous calmer et de retrouver notre sérieux et ce fut finalement le manque d'air qui nous obligea à arrêter.

-Tu es vraiment stupide Darksky, tu sais ça ? Me lança Laura joyeusement.

-Tu n'es pas mieux que moi je te signale !

-Oui, j'imagine, au moins on se complète bien comme ça !

Finalement, nous finîmes par aller acheter une glace pour la savourer sur la falaise. C'était notre base secrète, un endroit rien qu'à nous, où nous pouvions nous amuser sans être dérangés. J'avais d'ailleurs souvent demandé à Laura pourquoi personne ne venait ici, mais elle n'avait pas non plus de réponse.

-Tu sais Darksky, je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma glace sous le coup de la surprise, ce qui la fit rire.

-Même si j'ai beaucoup d'amis à l'école, je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de leur proposer de m'accompagner ici.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, je viens ici depuis le début…

-Tu es le premier à poser les pieds sur cette falaise à part moi. Avant, c'était mon coin secret, le lieu où je pouvais venir lorsque j'étais triste ou angoissée. Mais à présent que tu es là, je crois que tout cela est compromis désormais me dit-elle en souriant.

-Je dois t'avouer que sans toi, je ne sais pas où j'en serais actuellement répondis-je sincèrement. J'aurais sûrement continué à vivre ma vie, loin des autres, dans mon coin…

-Dans ce cas-là, nous sommes quittes ! Affirma-t-elle.

Nous restâmes sur la falaise jusqu'au coucher du soleil, comme chaque jour, puis je raccompagnai Laura jusqu'à l'école, et de là, nous prîmes chacun un chemin séparé. En vérité, je n'étais jamais allé chez elle, et elle n'était jamais allée chez moi, mais nous savions tous les deux où l'autre habitait.

En rentrant chez moi, je retrouvai Marie qui avait déjà préparé le diner et elle m'embêta comme toujours avec Laura.

Et ainsi passèrent les jours, puis les semaines et les mois. Tout était parfait, j'étais heureux de passer autant de temps avec Laura, sur la falaise ou au parc. Notre quotidien, bien que répétitif, devenait rapidement unique avec la présence de Laura pour égayer chaque journée. Cependant, ma vie bascula radicalement en un seul jour, un jour resté gravé dans ma mémoire…

C'était un jour comme les autres. Je sortais de cours et je m'apprêtai à aller chercher Laura lorsqu'une fille aux longs cheveux noirs que je ne connaissais pas entra dans la classe et demanda à la déléguée de me voir. Elle semblait assez inquiète et son regard s'éclaira légèrement lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur.

-Tu es bien Michael Duroi ? Me demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, il y a un problème ?

-En fait…je me demandais…est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve Laura ?

-Laura ? J'allais justement passer la prendre et…

-Elle n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui ! M'interrompit-elle, l'air effrayée.

-Vraiment ? Elle doit simplement être malade ou alors…

-Non ! Nous avons déjà essayé de la joindre pendant la pause, mais personne ne répond chez elle ! Et surtout, quand le professeur a fait l'appel, il a notifié son absence mais n'a rien demandé de plus !

Je lâchai mon cartable et mon sang se glaça tandis que je pensais déjà au pire. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent de mon front. Ce n'était pas normal, Laura venait toujours à l'école, même en étant malade avec trente-huit de de fièvre, ce n'était pas son genre de disparaitre ainsi…

-Michael, je suis inquiète, tu es son meilleur ami ? Tu devrais savoir où elle se trouve ?

-Je…je…

Je ne savais pas…Laura était encore en pleine forme la veille, nous avions même donné une bonne raclée à ces brutes avant de passer sur la falaise comme chaque jour…si elle était mal, je l'aurais remarqué ! Non, elle n'était certainement pas simplement malade…

-Dé…désolé, je dois y aller !

Sans attendre davantage, je me précipitai hors de la salle de classe en courant. Si Laura n'était pas malade, mais qu'elle n'était pas chez elle non plus, il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où elle pouvait se trouver et j'espérai sincèrement me tromper…

Après dix minutes de sprint à travers les rues de la ville, j'arrivai finalement au parc, essoufflé et je vis Dan assis dans son coin, les bras croisés, regardant le sol. Ce dernier répétait en boucle le nom de Miyako, cette fille que nous avions rencontrée lors du tournoi.

Sans hésiter, je me précipitai sur lui et ce dernier réagit à peine lorsqu'il me vit.

-Oh, c'est toi Darksky lança-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre avec toi aujourd'hui…

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, tu as fait du mal à Laura ? Lançai-je agressivement.

-Laura ? Répéta-t-il, comme perdu. Elle est bien passée tout à l'heure…

-Et où est-elle maintenant ? M'exclamai-je.

-Je ne sais pas, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et avait le regard vide. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de nous remettre à notre place avant de repartir vers la plage.

-Vers…la plage tu dis ?

Un déclic se fit à ce moment-là dans ma tête et je devinai aisément où se trouvait Laura à présent. Je repartis donc aussitôt vers notre base secrète, notre coin à nous seuls, l'endroit où personne ne venait nous déranger, cette grande falaise surplombant la ville. Cependant, je n'étais pas plus serein. Jamais je n'avais vu Laura triste, elle avait toujours son sourire éclatant avec moi. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait…

Je gravis la petite pente menant au sommet, puis, après avoir slalomé entre les bras et les fougères, j'arrivai finalement en haut et c'est là que je la vis. Laura était bien là, assise sur le rebord, fixant la vaste mer s'étendant à ses pieds devant un soleil rouge embrasant la mer de ses rayons crépusculaires.

Mon amie ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école mais un simple tee-shirt blanc et une jupe courte. Ses cheveux châtains volaient librement au gré du vent mais elle ne prenait pas la peine de se recoiffer comme elle le faisait habituellement. Elle restait simplement là, immobile face à la mer, me tournant le dos.

-Laura…

La jeune fille se retourna et ce que je vis me fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Comme le disait Brutus, son regard était vide, dénué de vie et d'émotion, mais à côté de cela, ils étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré longtemps…

Ce fut un vrai choc de la voir dans cet état, elle que je n'avais connu que joyeuse ou en colère contre Brutus et Auguste, je n'arrivai pas à l'imaginer triste, mais maintenant que je la voyais ainsi, cela m'était d'autant plus pénible.

-Ah, Darksky, je me doutais bien que tu finirais par venir ici me répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire mais ne réussissant qu'à grimacer.

-Laura, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'es pas venue en cours aujourd'hui et maintenant, je te vois comme ça, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais !

Mon amie baissa les yeux au sol et, après un léger silence, déclara :

-Je crois bien…que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons ici…

-Co…Comment ? Bégayai-je, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Laura ? Ai-je fait une erreur ? Est-ce que j'aurais…

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Darksky…

-Alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état Laura ? Dan t'aurait…

-Si seulement il s'agissait de Dan…

Laura releva les yeux et me fixa avec son regard vert émeraude qui avait soudainement retrouvé de son intensité…ou alors ses pupilles étaient illuminés par l'éclat des larmes qu'elle retenait…

Elle inspira un grand coup et lâcha la terrible nouvelle :

-A la fin de la semaine, mes parents déménagent en Angleterre…

A ces mots, je crus que le monde autour de moi s'effondrait, comme lors de la mort de mes parents. Peu à peu, ma vision se brouilla, la mer perdit de ses couleurs et le ciel s'assombrit avant qu'un déluge de larme ne coule de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir.

Laura s'approcha de moi et tenta de les essuyer en souriant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Ne pleure pas Darksky, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Une fois que je serai majeure, je reviendrai ici et nous nous retrouverons, c'est une promesse, d'accord ? Déclara-t-elle en me tendant le petit doigt.

Je savais que je devais l'attraper mais je ne pouvais pas, mes bras et mon corps refusaient tout simplement de bouger. J'avais peur qu'en acceptant cela, Laura ne s'en aille immédiatement. Je voulais qu'elle reste là, avec moi, sur cette falaise, le plus longtemps possible, je voulais retarder le moment fatidique où elle me tournerait le dos pour ne plus jamais me regarder en face, je savais qu'une fois partie, elle ne reviendrait jamais même en y mettant toute la volonté du monde…

Voyant mon hésitation, Laura fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite carte blanche sur laquelle était représenté un grand dragon de glace blanche. Avec un léger sourire, elle me tendit son présent.

-Darksky, pourrais-tu me garder Trishula en mon absence ? Il s'agit de ma carte la plus précieuse et je sais qu'avec toi, elle ne risque rien…

-Je…je ne peux pas…C'est ta carte, je…

-Je reviendrai la chercher à mon retour, ne t'inquiète pas. On va dire que c'est un gage de ma promesse, hein ?

Les yeux de Laura étincelèrent de plus belle et une minuscule larme commença à couler le long de ses joues roses, une seule et unique perle qu'elle essuya immédiatement d'un revers de la manche tout en continuant à me sourire malgré tout.

-Je…Je…

Je mis à mon tour ma main dans ma poche et je sentis une feuille froissée au fond. J'avais toujours su…J'avais toujours sur que ces jours étaient beaucoup trop beaux pour être éternels…Mais devais-je le lui donner maintenant ? Si je faisais ça, cela signifierait que j'accepterais son départ…

Cependant, devant le regard implorant de Laura, je ne pus résister davantage et je sortis cette vieille feuille de papier que j'avais sur moi depuis ce jour-là et je lui tendis à mon tour. Elle l'attrapa et je pris sa carte et son sourire s'élargit légèrement devant mon geste.

-Merci Darksky…J'en prendrai grand soin déclara Laura en serrant le poème contre son cœur, l'air bien plus heureuse et détendue que quelques secondes auparavant.

Pour une raison étrange, j'étais moi aussi plus apaisé maintenant que je tenais Trishula dans mes mains, comme si ce simple échange de présents venait de sceller notre promesse et la rendre réelle.

La jeune fille fit s'avança vers moi jusqu'à ce nos visages se frôlent et une fois de plus, je pus lire cette infinie tristesse dans ses yeux, mais également ce sentiment d'impuissance face à la situation et je ne pouvais rien faire…rien du tout…

-Tu dois être fort Michael, après tout, tu es Darksky, le fils de l'aigle noir, n'est-ce pas ? Et sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais, les jours que nous avons passés tous les deux resterons à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire…

-Pareil pour moi, Laura, tu es la plus belle chose qui a pu m'arriver depuis la mort de mes parents…

Ma meilleure amie ferma les yeux, et j'eus presque l'impression de retrouver cette jeune fille souriante et joyeuse qui était mon inséparable partenaire de jeu. Derrière elle, le soleil avait presque disparu et envoyait ses derniers rayons illuminant la jeune fille comme une déesse descendue sur terre, scintillant sous les feux du crépuscule, et s'éteignant avec lui…

Finalement, après un temps qui me parut interminable, Laura passa à côté de moi et lança sans me regarder d'une voix brisée par le chagrin et le regret :

-Prends soin de toi Darksky…Et adieu…

Derrière moi, j'entendis ses pas s'accélérer avant de disparaitre au loin, ne laissant place qu'au fracas des vagues et au hurlement du vent. Laura était partie sans se retourner, mais moi je restais là, planté sur ce bout de terre surplombant la mer, à regarder les derniers rayons du soleil se faire dévorer par cette grande étendue d'eau presque noire désormais, gardant près de mon cœur le dernier cadeau de Laura tout en pleurant la perte de ma meilleure et unique amie…

Finalement, après un long moment, je me mis à mon tour à prendre le chemin du retour. Je marchai lentement dans les rues, regardant le sol, ne faisant pas attention à la route et aux voitures. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Laura était réellement partie, que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais son visage, ses cheveux, son sourire, et que je n'avais rien fait pour la retenir…

Je passai devant le parc. Il était vide à cette heure, comme d'habitude, et pourtant, nous avions l'habitude de vérifier tout de même avec Laura, au cas où.

« Brutus a l'air d'avoir retenu la leçon ! », « Tiens, il n'y a plus personne, pourtant il n'est pas si tard ! », « Darksky, la prochaine fois, je te laisse botter les fesses de Brutus, et après j'irai te ramasser à la petite cuillère ! », c'était les mots de Laura parmi tant d'autres, et pourtant, je la revoyais les prononcer à cet endroit même, pleine d'entrain et de joie de vivre…

Je repris mon chemin, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Je passai également devant l'école, le marchant de glace, la papèterie, le supermarché, tous ces endroits où j'avais passé tant de temps avec Laura…

J'accélérai le pas. Je ne devais pas y penser, je devais rentrer, je devais prendre soin de Marie, continuer ma vie en attendant le retour de Laura, je devais devenir meilleur pour qu'elle soit fière de moi…

J'arrivai finalement chez moi après un trajet qui m'avait paru interminable. Lentement, je tournai la clé dans la serrure et cette dernière s'ouvrit en grinçant et à peine eussé-je posé un pied à l'intérieur que Marie se précipita à ma rencontre :

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu as encore toi, tu t'es disputé avec Laura ou quoi ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je sentais que si j'ouvrais la bouche, je n'allais pas pouvoir me contenir davantage alors j'ignorai simplement sa question et je courus me réfugier dans ma chambre et je m'y enfermai tout le reste de la soirée.

Cependant, j'avais beau faire, je ne pouvais pas me sortir Laura de la tête. Elle occupait le moindre de mes gestes, la moindre de mes pensées, je la voyais dans mes cahiers de cours qu'elle m'avait passés, dans les objets et babioles que nous étions allés acheter ensemble, dans ce jeu qu'elle aimait tant qu'était le duel de monstre qui avait marqué le début de tout…

Jamais je n'avais autant pensé à Laura que depuis son départ et je comprenais à présent la fameuse expression « loin des yeux, près du cœur ». En voyant Laura chaque jour, je ne comprenais pas à quel point je tenais à elle, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il ne restait plus qu'un grand vide à la place qu'elle occupait dans mon cœur…Et elle, pensait-elle également à moi autant que je pensais à elle ? Je l'espérais sincèrement…C'est avec cet espoir que je finis par m'endormir.

Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve étrange. Je me trouvais dans une sorte de grotte de glace. Tout autour de moi était gelé et à mes pieds s'étendait un précipice effrayant ainsi que…Laura, un disque de duel à la main, portant une longue cape noire cachant tout son corps, excepté son visage qui était à présent celui d'une belle jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans.

Mon premier réflexe fut de me précipiter pour la serrer dans mes bras, mais mes pieds étaient comme collés au sol et c'est là que je le vis, son regard. Il avait changé. Ce n'était plus ces yeux innocent et joyeux, mais des yeux cruels, froids, dénués d'émotions à l'exception de la haine et la colère. Toute la douceur et l'innocence de Laura semblaient avoir disparu pour faire place à une soif impitoyable de victoire. Derrière elle se trouvait également un dragon sombre à trois têtes, exactement comme Trishula…tout en étant différent, comme corrompu…

C'est alors que mon amie commença à parler d'une voix lente et monocorde :

-Darksky, l'ombre éternelle plane sur ce monde. Bientôt, le roi banni reviendra sur terre. Mais ne te fie pas aux apparences, laisse ton cœur te guider, lui seul connait le chemin de la vérité et sait qui sont tes amis…

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la respiration haletante et en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la présence de Laura dans ce rêve, mais à cause de ses paroles. Evidemment, tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir réellement parlé à travers ce rêve, mais je sentais qu'il s'agissait plus que d'un simple songe…

Qu'avait voulu dire Laura par « ne te fies pas aux apparences. » Voulait-elle me prévenir d'un danger qui proviendrait des personnes les plus proches de moi ? Pourtant, dans mon entourage, il n'y avait plus que Marie, qui ne me trahirait jamais et grand-mère qui serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Peut-être parlait-elle d'un danger plus lointain alors ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse à mes questions, je m'habillais lentement, encore assommé par le départ de Laura avant de descendre dans la salle à manger pour y prendre mon petit déjeuner, sans grande conviction.

Pour une fois, Marie était levée avant moi et avait déjà mangé. Quand je la vis, je la reliai immédiatement à l'avertissement. Et s'il ne me concernait pas moi mais Marie ? Après tout, je n'ai rien de spécial mais elle par contre…

Je décidai alors de faire quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Je remontai dans ma chambre, et sortis d'un tiroir le deck de nos parents. Si elle voulait pouvoir se défendre, elle en aurait besoin.

-Tu tiens vraiment à me le donner ? Me demanda-t-elle avant même que j'eus le temps de le sortir.

-Oui répondis-je. Il est grand temps pour toi de posséder ton propre deck.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras pour m'embrasser. Marie était toujours de bonne humeur. C'est sûrement grâce à elle que je n'ai pas sombré dans la folie après le départ de Laura. Elle était toujours là pour me remonter le moral, quel que soit la situation.

A partir de ce moment-là, nous disputâmes un duel presque chaque jour. Au début, je la battais facilement mais elle s'améliorait de jours en jours. La voir ainsi me rappelait les moments que nous avions passés avec Laura. Elle m'entrainait, et continuait de s'amuser. J'avais l'impression que désormais les rôles avaient changé : j'étais Laura qui m'entrainait. Cependant, mes motivations étaient différentes. Je devais protéger Marie, à tout prix…

Les années passèrent tranquillement dans notre ville. Aucun problème ne pointait le bout de son nez, j'allais à l'école le matin, revenais le soir et entrainais Marie au duel de monstres. J'avais finalement réussi à surmonter le départ de Laura grâce à elle, même s'il m'arrivait souvent de repenser à ma meilleure amie de temps en temps et à pleurer dans mon coin.

Un jour, trois ans après notre séparation, alors que je revenais du parc après avoir vaincu Brutus et Auguste qui agissaient de leur propre chef à présent d'après leurs dires, le soleil d'été me donna l'envie d'aller faire un tour du côté de la plage me prit et je revis cette falaise où tout avait commencé.

En vérité, j'évitai de retourner là-bas, bien trop de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais y étaient associés, alors inconsciemment, je passai à côté, mais ce jour-là, la nostalgie me poussa à m'y rendre.

Le chemin menant au sommet était parsemé de branches et de feuilles mortes. L'herbe avait poussé et le sentier avait presque disparut. Cela se voyait que personne n'était passé ici depuis longtemps. J'écartai donc les branchages et les arbustes se trouvant devant moi pour finalement arriver à cet endroit que je chérissais tant.

Ici, rien n'avait changé, tout était tel que dans mes souvenirs. Les vagues se fracassaient toujours aussi violemment en contrebas tandis que le soleil couchant scintillait sur une mer rouge sang. Au loin, la plage grouillait encore de touristes profitant des derniers rayons du jour. Le vent soufflait fort, mais n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, il rafraichissait cette soirée et berçait tendrement la végétation, faisant danser les feuilles et les fougères à son gré.

Cependant, quelque chose était différent dans ce paysage familier...Non, ce n'était pas différent, tout était identique à ce jour unique, ce jour restant gravé dans ma mémoire, ce jour de ma première venue ici, sur cette falaise, avec Laura, trois ans auparavant.

Que faisait-elle à présent ? Pensait-elle encore à moi ? Elle avait dû commencer une nouvelle vie, avec de nouveaux amis, mais je gardais cet espoir qu'elle n'ait pas oublié notre promesse que nous avions faite à cet endroit même, trois ans plus tôt.

Une de ses phrases me revint alors en tête : « ma vie a changée… et je t'ai rencontré…. Ce n'est pas un hasard je pense. Ton deck, ainsi que le mien sont assez similaires. Ils représentent tous deux la même chose : l'espoir ». Finalement, elle avait raison, c'était grâce à notre duel que j'avais pu connaitre le bonheur et l'amitié à ses côtés, et c'était toujours grâce à son deck que Laura restait auprès de moi à travers Trishula. Par ce simple duel, j'avais pu commencer une nouvelle vie, heureuse et désormais terminée…Laura était partie, et malgré sa promesse, je savais que ce n'était qu'un rêve d'enfant, jamais elle ne reviendrait pour quelqu'un comme moi…

Mes yeux me piquèrent et quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues en pensant à tous ces souvenirs et cette vie qui n'était plus qu'un rêve disparaissant lentement dans les brumes de mon esprit…

-C'est donc ici que tu te cachais tout ce temps dit une voix qui m'était familière.

Je me retournais et je vis une ombre féminine qui venait dans ma direction.

-Laura ? Dis-je plein d'espoir.

-Pas de chance, ce n'est que moi, Marie déclara ma sœur en arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Oh, Marie, Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…j'étais sur le point de rentrer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu as le droit d'être triste. La perte d'un être qui nous est cher n'est pas toujours facile à surmonter.

-Tu sais, c'est ici que tout avait commencé…

-Je le sais tout ça, tu me l'as raconté un nombre incalculable de fois…Je comprends pourquoi elle aimait tellement cette falaise, elle est vraiment magnifique…

Ma sœur s'assit à côté de moi sur le bord de la falaise et nous restâmes en silence à observer le paysage féérique qui s'offrait à nous deux. J'avais l'impression de revivre ce jour bénis où j'avais connu Laura, où elle s'était confiée à moi, où j'avais retrouvé un but dans ma vie, même si au fond de moi, je savais que ce jour était unique et que rien ne pourrait le remplacer.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me levai comme chaque jour puis je descendis prendre mon déjeuner au vu de l'heure tardive, presque midi. Je m'attendais à voir Marie me lancer une pique désagréable, mais personne ne m'accueillit.

Pensant qu'elle dormait encore, je me dirigeai vers sa chambre pour la secouer un peu, mais, en passant dans l'entrée, je remarquai alors que ses chaussures avaient disparues, de même que son disque de duel et son deck.

Elle était certainement partie jouer au parc pensai-je. Je ne dépêchai donc pas et je commençai à manger seul. Cependant, quinze heures passées, Marie n'était toujours pas revenue et je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Ma première destination fut le parc, mais ni Brutus, ni Auguste ne semblaient l'avoir vue. Je fis un saut chez grand-mère au cas où, mais elle n'y était pas non plus.

Je me mis à paniquer et à courir dans toute la ville, cherchant dans les moindres recoins où ma sœur pouvait se retrouver, mais je ne trouvai rien. Il ne me restait plus que la falaise où je n'avais pas encore regardé. Je n'eus néanmoins pas à aller jusque-là car au loin, je vis un grand dragon orange, armé d'une épée.

Je le reconnus immédiatement et je me précipitai là-bas. Mais, lorsque j'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur, il n'y avait personne. Le dragon était simplement figé dans les airs, incapable de bouger, comme un hologramme ayant planté.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ce n'était pas normal, Marie devait certainement avoir eu un problème…mais où se trouvait-elle à présent ?

J'avais beau regarder de tous les côtés, je ne voyais aucun indice qui aurait pu m'indiquer sa présence, jusqu'à ce que je remarque par terre, la carte de Leyvaten. Je la ramassai et je vis qu'un mot était accroché au dos.

Mon sang se glaça lorsque je commençai à lire les premiers mots.

« Cher Aigle noir, ta sœur ayant perdu un duel contre nous, a été contrainte de s'absenter momentanément. N'essaie pas de la retrouver, elle te sera rendue en temps voulu. Shadow ».

Immédiatement, la blessure que Marie avait réussi à refermer après le départ de Laura se rouvrit, saignant plus que jamais. Tout était de ma faute…Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt…En arrivant plus tôt…j'aurais peut-être pu la sauver…Mais je n'avais rien pu faire, j'étais impuissant à la sauver…

Je voulais crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je voulais pleurer, mais aucune larme ne me vint. Je voulais m'enfuir, mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus…

-Laura…Aide-moi…s'il te plait…Murmurai-je, face contre terre, aux portes de la folie.

C'est alors qu'un homme apparut, portant une armure d'or, une cape pourpre et une couronne incrustée de joyaux. Il était grand, blond, au visage assez carré et semblait rayonner autant que le soleil.

Il s'approcha de moi et mit un genou à terre. Je relevai la tête pour faire face à l'étrange homme qui se tenait devant moi.

-Darksky, je sais ce que tu as vécu. Je sais aussi que la disparition des deux personnes auxquelles tu tenais le plus t'affecte bien plus que tu ne le pense. Mais moi, j'ai le pouvoir de t'aider. Je peux résoudre tous tes problèmes, il suffit que tu me rejoignes…

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Et comment savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ? J'ai déjà tout perdu, je ne peux pas en supporter davantage…

-Tu le peux Darksky, mon nom est Hélios, et je suis celui qui rétablira la justice dans ce monde.

Et c'est ainsi que je t'ai rencontrée Saya. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée d'Hélios et la suite, tu la connais. Même si maintenant, je sais qu'il m'a menti, je ne regrette pas les choix que j'ai fait. Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, je pense que sans lui, je serais devenu fou de tristesse. Et puis, si je n'avais pas accepté, nous ne serions pas devenus amis, n'est-ce pas ?


	10. Chapitre 7: Le spectre du passé

_**Chapitre 7 : Le spectre du passé**_

Angéla me secoua et me tira de mes pensées. Devant moi, Drago s'avançait au milieu du stade. La victoire de notre équipe ne dépendait plus que de lui après ma défaite…J'avais été ridicule sur ce coup-là, si Saya avait été là, elle aurait bien ri de mon incompétence.

J'avais simplement vu une chevelure brune parmi les participants au tournoi et je m'étais mis à repenser au passé, à ces jours heureux, avant l'arrivée d'Hélios…Mais c'était ridicule, Laura devait certainement passer des jours heureux en Angleterre, loin des troubles d'Hélios. Du moins, je l'espérais du fond de mon cœur.

Drago nous lança un dernier regard, légèrement inquiet, avant de faire face à son adversaire : Jack Atlas. Le grand homme connu pour avoir été champion du japon par le passé, se tenait devant lui. Il avait une carrure vraiment imposante, portait un long manteau blanc descendant sous ses genoux et volant par un étrange miracle derrière lui. Son regard était assez froid et il semblait juger son adversaire.

Drago devait vraiment être impressionné par la prestance de cet homme, même moi à sa place, j'aurais ressenti une immense pression sur mes épaules…

-C'est donc toi mon adversaire ? Quelque chose me dit que tu es un peu moins minable que les autres déclara son adversaire en sortant son disque de duel.

-Je…Merci…enfin, j'imagine répondit Drago, mal à l'aise.

-Comment ça tu le remercies ? Il t'insulte là, idiot ! Remets-moi ce type à sa place Drago ! S'écria Angéla, consternée devant la réaction de notre partenaire.

-Tu m'insultes aussi je te signale…Marmonna Drago.

Contre toute attente, Jack éclata de rire devant la dispute de mes deux amis, ce qui eut l'air d'en surprendre plus d'un dans l'assistance.

-En voilà une drôle d'équipe lança l'ex roi des duel. Tout cela fait remonter de vieux souvenirs…Mais trêve de bavardages, je suis ici pour gagner et reconquérir le titre de King des duels !

-Dé…Désolé s'excusa une fois de plus Drago, vraiment embarrassé de l'attitude d'Angéla.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille s'assit sur le banc et croisa les bras en se mettant à bouder.

-J'ouvre les hostilités en posant un monstre en position de défense farce verso puis je pose 1 carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! Commença Drago.

-C'est ridicule, je pioche et j'invoque spécialement dragon cruel depuis ma main ! Je continue en invoquant mon diapason des ténèbres en mode attaque ! Et à présent, J'active typhon d'espace mystique sur ta seule carte face cachée !

Drago grimaça lorsque son piège, décret royal, vola en éclat. Ce n'était pas réellement une défense, mais dans le deck que Drago utilisait, cela pouvait lui couter une partie.

-Ce n'est pas fini, je synchronise mon dragon cruel avec mon diapason des ténèbres ! Rugissement du roi, fais trembler les cieux et fais apparaitre un nouveau pouvoir inégalé ! Invocation Synchro ! Mon âme, Lumicatrice Dragon rouge Archdémon !

Dans le ciel, un grand dragon rouge aux ailes de feu fit son apparition. Il était magnifique, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pu voir à la télévision par le passé…même s'il me semblait que Jack ne jouait pas exactement le même monstre auparavant…

Mais personne n'ignorait la puissance que cette créature contenait en elle, de quoi finir une partie à elle seule, comme Jack l'avait démontré de nombreuses fois. J'étais curieux de savoir comment Drago allait s'en sortir.

-Ça c'est un monstre…

-Maintenant, j'attaque ton monstre face cachée, vas-y dragon rouge Archdémon, Inferno Hell Burst !

Le monstre de Drago, Protecteur Mortuaire, fut balayé d'un seul coup au milieu d'un torrent de flammes bleues. Ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir que survivre un tour à Jack était déjà un exploit…

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-A mon tour, je vais invoquer Raiden, Assaillant Seigneur lumière et activer son effet pour envoyer deux cartes de mon deck au cimetière…Et parmi elles se trouve Felice l'archer, Seigneur lumière, qui va venir nous rejoindre !

-Chanceux…Grommela Angéla qui continuait à bouder dans son coin.

-J'active l'effet de Felice, en le sacrifiant, je peux détruire…

-Carte piège activée ! Cocon Rouge, cette carte s'équipe à Scarlight et est donc détruite en même temps que lui.

-Mais…Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Drago, surpris par cette tactique.

-Ne pose pas de question et joue ! Rétorqua son adversaire.

-Bien, Raiden, Attaque Jack directement !

Drago : 4000 – Jack : 2100

Je ne fus pas le seul à être surpris. Il était très rare que Jack laisse son monstre se faire détruire aussi facilement, et encore plus qu'il prenne les premiers dégâts. Drago ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais il venait de réaliser un exploit que de nombreux professionnels n'avaient jamais fait…Mais qui était-il réellement ?

-Je termine donc mon tour sur…

-L'effet du cocon rouge s'active : reviens à la vie, Scarlight !

Le dragon de Jack s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans une colonne de flammes sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs et de Drago qui pensait avoir pris l'avantage. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de l'ancien roi des duels, aucune action n'était laissée au hasard. Même si Drago semblait avoir l'avantage, je savais que Jack ne s'était même pas encore échauffé…

-A mon tour ! Je pioche et j'invoque diapason de la chaine. Par son effet, je peux invoquer depuis mon deck Diapason rouge. Mais ce n'est pas fini, j'active son effet qui va me permettre de gagner 3000 points de vie !

Drago : 4000 – Jack : 5100

-Je synchronise Scarlight avec mon diapason rouge ! Rugissement du roi et mélodie de l'harmonie, alliez vos puissances et imposez votre loi en tant que souverain ultime ! Invocation synchro ! Evolue mon âme, Bouillant Dragon rouge Archdémon du brisement !

Le dragon de Jack fit place à une nouvelle créature, bien plus grande et impressionnante. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais ce monstre. Il fallait dire que le roi ne s'était pas montré au grand jour depuis longtemps, il avait certainement du énormément progresser depuis sa dernière apparition et c'était Drago qui en faisait les frais…Je m'en voulais vraiment d'avoir perdu contre Zane, sans moi, Drago n'aurait pas eu à affronter Jack…

-L'effet de Brisement s'active ! En sacrifiant mon diapason, Scarlight va faire son retour une nouvelle fois parmi nous !

-Ce monstre est immortel ou quoi…Marmonna Drago qui palissait à vue d'œil.

-Les flammes de mon âme ne pourront jamais être éteintes, mais il est temps d'éteindre les tiennes ! Vas-y Brisement, Détruis Raiden, Inferno Hell Explosion !

Le monstre de Drago vola en éclat une nouvelle fois sous la puissance de l'attaque et Drago ne put rien faire pour éviter des dégats considérables. Cependant, Jack était trop confiant, mon partenaire possédait encore protecteur mortuaire dans son cimetière pour le sauver…Mais pour combien de temps…

Drago : 2400 – Jack : 5100

-L'effet de brisement s'active ! Je peux ainsi invoquer de mon cimetière Diapason en chaine et de mon deck Diapason Magnétique ! A ton Scarlight finis-en avec lui !

-J'active l'effet de mon protecteur pour annuler cette attaque ! Répliqua Drago juste avant que l'attaque ne le touche.

-Dans ce cas, je synchronise le diapason à la chaine et Lumicatrice Dragon rouge Archdémon ! Hurlement du roi, résonne et soumets tous tes ennemis ! Invocation Synchro ! Explose, mon âme ! Bouillant Dragon rouge Archdémon des abysses !

Un autre dragon s'éleva au milieu d'une colonne de flammes et vint prendre place aux côtés de celui déjà présent sur le terrain, donnant à Jack une incroyable force de frappe mais également une excellente défense. Moi-même je n'avais aucune idée de comment briser un tel terrain…J'espérais sincèrement que Drago avait un plan, car le duel risque de tourner court dans le cas contraire…

-Vas-y Drago, donne tout ce que tu as et tente de briser la garde royale !

-Essayons ceci dans ce cas…J'invoque Soldat de carte en mode attaque.

-Qu'essaies-tu de faire avec ce monstre ridicule ? Tu veux accélérer ta défaite ?

-C'est ce que nous verrons, je continue en activant la faculté de mon soldat de carte ce qui me permet d'envoyer 3 cartes du dessus de mon deck au cimetière…

Un léger sourire éclaira la figure de Drago lorsque qu'il vit ce qu'il venait d'envoyer au cimetière.

-Je crois que le vrai duel va pouvoir commencer, j'active à présent ma carte fusion du futur !

-C'est inutile, l'effet de Brisement s'active et annule cette carte ! Inferno Hell exécution !

-J'enchaine donc avec miroir du dragon depuis ma main, je retire du jeu 5 dragons qui se trouvent dans mon cimetière pour invoquer le dragon à cinq têtes !

Dix yeux apparurent aux côtés de Drago tandis que l'air tourbillonna autour de lui. Jack parut enfin intéressé par la tournure que prenaient les événements, et moi également. Je savais ce que Drago tentait de faire, et ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir invoquer le monstre le plus puissant du jeu.

Lorsque le tourbillon se dissipa, un dragon à cinq têtes se tenait derrière mon partenaire et dominait ceux de Jack par sa taille gigantesque.

-J'invoque le Dragon à cinq têtes !

-Enfin ce duel commence à devenir intéressant. Viens Drago, je t'attends !

-J'arrive Jack ! Et soldat de cartes, attaque Abysses et Dragon à cinq têtes, finis le travail !

Drago : 1100 – Jack : 3300

-Quoi ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ? S'étrangla Angéla.

-En vérité, c'est très bien joué lui répondis-je, impressionné par ce mouvement. Si Drago n'avait pas attaqué, il aurait perdu au tour suivant car l'effet de son monstre ne dure qu'un seul tour.

-Dans ce cas-là, il n'avait qu'à pas l'invoquer !

-J'imagine qu'il en avait besoin pour envoyer au cimetière les cartes dont il avait besoin. Sa tactique était très risquée mais elle a porté ses fruits…

Je ne voulais pas le laisser paraitre, mais j'étais vraiment impressionné. Jamais je n'aurais osé parier sur une stratégie aussi douteuse, d'autant plus qu'il devait avoir autre chose à faire, sa main était loin d'être vide, et pourtant, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout simplement pour sortir un monstre colossal.

-L'effet de mon soldat s'active me permettant de piocher une carte que je pose et je termine mon tour là-dessus !

-Tu es un adversaire digne de ce nom Drago, mais le King ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement ! J'active l'effet de Brisement et ainsi je rappelle Scarlight une nouvelle fois ! Je continue en activant réincarnation du monstre : en défaussant typhon d'espace mystique, je récupère Diapason à la chaine que j'invoque ! Et une fois de plus, je peux appeler depuis mon deck créateur de diapason ! Je synchronise Diapason a la chaine, Créateur de Diapason et Lumicatrice Dragon rouge Archdémon : Double tuning !

Je grimaçai. Je savais ce que Jack préparait, et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour Drago. Angéla, elle, continuait à grogner contre le style de jeu de notre ami, et elle redoubla lorsqu'elle comprit à son tour ce que Jack allait faire.

-Le Roi et le Démon, ici et maintenant deviendront un ! Fais trembler la création ! Apparais, Scar red Nova Dragon !

Dans une explosion de lave, le dragon de Jack se transforma, grandit, devint plus menaçant, plus imposant. Ses petits yeux jaunes respiraient une soif de victoire sans fin, exactement comme Jack. La créature monstrueuse devait faire jeu égal avec celle de Drago et les deux dragons rugirent comme un seul en se faisant face.

-Je possède cinq diapasons dans mon cimetière, et par conséquent, l'attaque de Scar red Nova dragon est augmentée de 2500 points, ce qui est plus que suffisant pour passer ton monstre Drago !

-Mais…Dragon a cinq têtes ne peut pas être détruit au combat par un monstre ténèbres…

-Tu prends cependant les dommages !

Drago : 100 – Jack : 3300

-Désolé Jack, mais cette partie est terminée !

-Comment ? Tu penses sincèrement pouvoir passer mon monstre alors que tu as sorti ton meilleur atout ?

-Qu'il s'agissait de mon meilleur atout ? Répliqua Drago, l'œil brillant. Je révèle mon piège, retour de la dimension différente, et, en payant la moitié de mes points de vie, je peux invoquer tous les dragons bannis pour l'invocation du Dragon à cinq têtes ! revenez Dragon pulsar de lumière, dragon à la flamme des ténèbres, Griffon Delta et Dragon Matéria !

Une armée de monstre apparut aux côtés de Drago et tous les spectateurs restèrent bouche bée devant un tel déploiement de puissance dans une situation aussi critique. Même Angéla avait cessé ses râles et regardait Drago avec surprise et admiration…et avec une pointe de jalousie également peut-être. Je devais avouer que les compétences de Drago dépassaient de loin celle que j'avais pu voir jusque-là chez Saya ou même Laura…C'était presque comme si…s'il ne se battait pas seul…

-En voilà une belle armée Drago, mais que comptes-tu faire face à mon Dragon nova Rouge ? Aucun ne peut surpasser son attaque !

-Il n'y a pas que l'attaque qui compte : je synchronise mon dragon à la flamme des ténèbres et le griffon delta ! Apparais, Dragon ultime des ténèbres !

Je faillis m'étrangler en voyant ce que Drago venait de faire. La carte qu'il possédait était normalement réservée aux champions de duel ayant gagné les plus grands tournois, et elle n'avait été distribuée que durant l'ère Goodwin…Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle carte en sa possession ? Qui était réellement Drago ?...

-Dark…end Dragon…Tu ne cesseras de me surprendre Drago ! S'exclama Jack en éclatant de rire. Allez, attaque moi avec tout ce que tu as !

-Je ne demande rien de mieux ! J'active l'effet de Dark end Dragon : en réduisant son attaque, je peux envoyer le Dragon nova rouge directement aux oubliettes ! Et maintenant, finissons-en !

Les deux monstres de Jack volèrent en éclats sous les attaques de Drago tandis que l'ex roi des duels vit ses points de vie être réduits à zéro sans broncher, mais au contraire, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres devant l'effarement de Drago en voyant sa victoire.

Un court silence se fit entendre après la défaite de Jack. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le King des duels était défait par le premier venu, mais, lorsque le présentateur annonça notre victoire, un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna dans tout le stade tandis que Jack s'éloignait en compagnie de Mokuba et Zane.

J'avais encore du mal à croire que nous avions vraiment gagné contre l'une des équipes les plus redoutables de ce tournoi…mais nous l'avions fait, nous avions passé le premier tour…

Angéla se précipita sur Drago dès qu'il revint dans les stands et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, si fort que le pauvre se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Tu aurais pu l'avoir bien plus facilement, mais bon, bien joué quand même Drago !

-Me…Merci…Enfin, je suppose répondit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Non sérieusement, j'ai vu ta main, tu aurais pu le battre bien plus facilement. Enfin, c'est le résultat qui compte, on a passé les premiers tours ! S'exclama Angéla en levant le poing en l'air.

Même si, par ma faute, nous avions frôlé la défaite, j'étais vraiment heureux au fond de moi. Pour la première fois depuis que Saya était partie, j'eus l'impression de faire partie d'une vraie équipe. Nul ne me blâmait pour mes erreurs. Drago essayait simplement de respirer quelques instants tandis qu'Angéla s'amusait à le rabaisser, tout en le félicitant. Les voir ainsi était assez amusant et me rappelait ces jours sur la falaise avec Laura, ou encore mes aventures avec Saya pour le compte d'Hélios.

Une fois l'euphorie de la victoire passée, nous regardâmes également les autres matchs. Sherry avait gagné contre l'équipe australienne et Hélios, quant à lui, s'était qualifié sans avoir besoin de jouer, sans grande surprise. Etrangement, aucune anomalie n'avait été détectée durant ses matchs, comme s'il voulait se faire discret le temps de ce tournoi, mais je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que ce type soit devenu bon joueur du jour au lendemain, il devait avoir des plans…

Le dernier match de la journée opposait l'équipe Anglaise, visiblement remplacée par je ne sais quel miracle, par celle de Shadow, et l'équipe brésilienne.

Soudain, la caméra passa devant le visage de l'adversaire du membre brésilien et mon cœur s'arrêta aussitôt. Cette chevelure brune impeccablement coiffée à l'exception de cette mèche tombant entre deux yeux verts comme l'émeraude le plus pur…Elle était exactement la même que lorsque nous nous étions dit adieu presque quatre ans auparavant…

Instinctivement, je sortis Trishula de ma poche et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement tout en contenant quelques larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Elle ne m'avait pas menti, elle avait tenu sa promesse, elle était finalement revenue…

-Enfin je te retrouve…Laura

Cependant…Quelque chose me dérangeait chez elle. Son visage n'avait peut-être pas changé, mais son expression, elle, m'était inconnue. Laura n'avait plus ce sourire pur et sincère qu'elle arborait autrefois lors de ses duels. A la place, il n'y avait plus qu'une expression de satisfaction devant la terreur de son adversaire qui était sur le point de perdre le duel.

Quelque chose m'interpella également : l'état de son adversaire. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il avait des bleus partout sur le corps et sa respiration était haletante, comme s'il luttait vraiment lors de ce duel. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

-S'il te plait, arrête, j'abandonne, je…

-Ophion, anéantis moi cet incapable Dark Storm !

L'attaque toucha de plein fouet le joueur brésilien qui fut repoussé contre le mur du stade avant de tomber à terre, inconscient, devant les regards effarés des spectateurs, et du mien. Laura venait littéralement d'envoyer son adversaire aux urgences, mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait sur place, une certaine satisfaction se lisant dans ses yeux émeraude.

Non, ce n'était pas Laura…Du moins, pas celle que je connaissais. Mon amie n'aurait jamais fait de mal à un adversaire consciemment. Il fallait que je la revoie, que je lui parle, que je sache ce qu'était devenue cette amie que j'aimais tant, que je sache où était passée la véritable Laura…

Dès que je vis mon ancienne amie quitter la scène sans se retourner, je courus jusqu'à la porte menant à la loge de l'équipe Anglaise, sachant que Laura serait obligée de passer par là et j'attendis. J'étais bien plus anxieux à l'idée de découvrir une autre personne en face de moi que de revoir simplement le visage de Laura de près après tant d'années.

Finalement, après une ou deux minutes d'attente, elle arriva. Elle avait conservé sa démarché élégante à laquelle venait se rajouter sa nouvelle carrure. Je me rendis compte que je l'avais désormais dépassée en taille, de peu, mais j'étais plus grand contrairement à quatre ans avant.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais simplement me tromper, j'espérai revoir mon amie d'enfance qui se jetterait dans mes bras à ma vue, qui rirait de nos retrouvailles, peut-être même pleurerait de joie…mais je ne me faisais que très peu d'illusion. La personne qui arrivait dans ma direction n'était définitivement plus la même que celle que j'avais connue.

Laura pencha la tête sur le côté et l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux perdirent leur froideur pour retrouver leur éclat d'antan lorsqu'elle me vit et l'espoir revint en moi.

-Laura…Commençai-je, trop ému pour continuer ma phrase.

-Oh, mais que vois-je ? Darksky, qui aurait cru que nous nous retrouverions dans un endroit pareil…En fait, qui aurait cru que nous nous retrouverions tout court ? Me lança Laura, une pointe de sarcasme dans son ton.

-J'y ai toujours cru moi, je savais que tu reviendrais…

-Eh bien, l'espoir fait vivre, je suis heureuse pour toi ! Pour ma part, j'ai tourné la page, c'est pourquoi, j'ai été ravie de te revoir aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est qu'un adieu de plus.

Lorsque Laura tenta de passer à côté de moi en m'ignorant, je lui attrapai le bras pour la forcer à m'écouter. Je ne savais pas ce qui clochait avec elle, mais je comptais bien faire revenir ma meilleure amie.

-Attends Laura, je crois que tu oublies quelque chose.

Intriguée, elle s'arrêta et je sortis la carte qu'elle m'avait offerte quatre ans plus tôt et je la lui tendis. Une pointe de regret passa dans ses yeux, aussitôt effacé.

-Tiens, je dois te rendre ça comme promis.

-Tu…Tu as vraiment gardé cette vieillerie ? Murmura-t-elle.

Laura baissa les yeux, et je crus qu'elle commençait à pleurer, mais, alors que j'allais sortir un mouchoir, un rire sinistre parvint à mes oreilles et mon ancienne amie repoussa violement la carte que je lui tendais, sous mon regard d'incompréhension totale face à la situation.

-Je te reconnais bien là Darksky, toujours aussi sentimental. A ta place, je l'aurais jetée cette carte, ou vendue, mais je ne me baladerais certainement pas avec tous les jours ! S'exclama-t-elle froidement.

-Mais…Et ton deck Laura ? M'étranglai-je en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit autrefois sur la falaise.

Laura sortit un paquet de carte de sa poche, le regarda un instant, et le jeta au sol sans autre sommation. Parmi ses cartes, je reconnus toutes celles qu'elle aimait jouer contre moi…

-Tiens, je te les donne volontiers, elles ne m'ont jamais rien apporté, je n'ai aucune raison de les garder avec moi. Tu me rendrais service en m'en débarrassant !

-Qu'est-ce que…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Laura ? M'étranglai-je. La personne que j'ai connue n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Où est passée cette petite fille que j'admirais tant !

-Cette petite fille a simplement grandi mon cher Darksky et elle s'est rendue compte d'une chose : tout ce en quoi elle croyait n'était que des rêves, des illusions, de faux espoirs, mais comme toutes ces chimères, elles finissent par mourir un jour !

-Tout…Même ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là sur la falaise ? Je ne peux pas croire que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air Laura ! Répliquai-je en haussant le ton.

-Et pourtant…Je n'y croyais même pas moi-même…

Lorsque Laura prononça cette phrase, elle détourna le regard mais je crus distinguer comme un voile de tristesse s'abattant devant ses yeux émeraude.

Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation. Etait-ce vraiment Laura que j'avais en face de moi ? Et si oui, pourquoi avait-elle changé de la sorte ? Que lui était-il arrivé pendant ces quatre années pour qu'elle en soit venue à dire de telles choses ? Car je ne pouvais pas croire une seule seconde que la petite fille souriante et joyeuse qui était mon amie m'ait menti tout ce temps. La menteuse dans cette histoire, c'était cette personne en face de moi qui prétendait être Laura mais qui refusait de l'admettre pour une raison qui m'échappait…

-Puisque nous serons amenés à nous revoir durant ce tournoi, tu devras t'y faire, Laura est morte il y a des années.

-Non, Laura est toujours là, juste devant…

La jeune fille ayant l'apparence de mon amie m'interrompit avant que je ne puisse terminer.

-Sur ce, Adieu, évite de croiser à nouveau ma route, je ne serai pas aussi clémente qu'aujourd'hui, crois-moi. Si tu t'opposes à moi, je n'hésiterai pas à t'éliminer, ami d'enfance ou non.

Sur ces mots, Laura tourna les talons et partit sans me retourner, en me laissant sur place, incapable de bouger tellement j'étais choqué par ses mots.

J'étais en train de faire un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller bientôt et Laura ne serait pas dans ce stade en train de combattre, mais en Angleterre en train de vivre des jours tranquilles et heureux…J'avais beau essayer de me persuader, je fus obligé d'admettre la réalité, aussi dure fût-elle : Laura avait changé du tout au tout…

Lentement, je me baissai pour ramasser toutes les cartes éparpillées sur le sol. Elles contenaient toutes un souvenir particulier, un moment de bonheur passé avec mon amie d'enfance : Brionac, Gungnir et d'autres encore…Pourquoi Laura…Que t'était-il arrivé ?

-Darksky, que fais-tu là ? Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer me dit soudainement Drago en me tirant de mes pensées.

-Oui, j'arrive dans une minute lui répondis-je sans énergie.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis la fin des matchs…

-Ce n'est rien…J'ai simplement perdu ce que je venais de retrouver…

Drago marqua un temps de silence, comme pour chercher ses mots et finit par déclarer :

-Darksky, je crois que je sais ce que tu ressens. La perte d'un être cher n'est pas toujours facile à surmonter, crois-en mon expérience.

Je crus entendre Marie quand il prononça ces mots. Elle seule m'avait compris lorsque Laura m'avait quitté la première fois. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là…

Non, je ne devais pas penser ça, je devais la retrouver, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, en affrontant Laura s'il le fallait…mais je m'étais fait le serment de la retrouver un jour.

-Bon les amoureux, vous avez fini, on peut y aller maintenant ? Lança Angéla depuis le bout du couloir, les bras croisés, l'air mécontente d'attendre.

Drago, avec un sourire, m'encouragea à venir et je pus finalement trouver la force de bouger. J'avais peut-être perdu Laura, mais j'avais gagné l'amitié de Drago et Angéla, je n'étais pas seul et il ne s'agissait pas que de moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de ralentir le groupe dans notre combat contre Hélios, il fallait que je laisse mes sentiments de côté…

De retour au château, je tentai de reconstituer le deck de mon amie. Ce ne fut pas bien dur, je l'avais vu à l'œuvre tellement de fois que je pouvais donner le nom de chaque carte composant son jeu. Mais mes questions ne me quittaient pas. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Laura avait changé ainsi, mais la question qui me torturait le plus était : que faisait-elle dans l'équipe de Shadow ?

Ce dernier l'avait-il manipulée de façon à la retourner contre son ancienne vie, comme Hélios l'avait fait avec moi, ou bien agissait-elle d'elle-même ?

Et son regard…Il me faisait penser à ce rêve que j'avais fait des années auparavant, juste après le départ de Laura. Elle avait ce même regard froid et impitoyable et m'avait prévenu de ne pas me fier aux apparences…Même après toutes ces années je n'arrivais pas à saisir le sens de ses mots, mais quelque chose me disait que cet avertissement allait prendre son sens dans les jours à venir…

-Et toi Saya, qu'en penses-tu ? Je t'avais parlé de Laura il y a longtemps, mais aurais-tu eu une idée, une piste qui expliquerait son comportement, toi qui avais toujours réponse à tout, toi pour qui le présent et le passé n'avaient pas de secret ?

Seul le silence me répondit. Voilà que je me mettais à parler tout seul, j'avais vraiment besoin de m'aérer l'esprit pour ne pas devenir fou.

Je sortis donc dans le parc malgré l'heure tardive. Dehors, l'air été frais mais pas désagréable, et un vent léger soufflait. Il n'y avait que très peu d'étoiles dans le ciel et un fin croissant de lune éclairait faiblement le sombre parc de Sherry. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mais le silence n'était pas oppressant pour autant. C'était un silence doux, apaisant, normal pour une nuit de printemps.

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Yusei.

-Oh, bonsoir Darksky, dis-moi, tu veilles tard pour quelqu'un qui a un match demain déclara-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas le seul apparemment lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

-Tu n'as pas tort, je devrais montrer l'exemple en tant qu'adulte

Yusei fit quelques pas dans le parc avant de s'arrêter et se retourner vers moi, l'air bien plus sérieux tout à coup.

-Darksky, j'ai une question à te poser : Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas une sœur du nom de Marie par hasard ?

-S…Si, comment le sais-tu ? M'étranglai-je. L'aurais-tu vue ? Si tu sais quelque chose, s'il te plait, dis-le-moi !

-Oui, je l'ai vue lorsque j'étais prisonnier. Elle occupait la cellule voisine de la mienne. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler mais Drago m'a dit que ta sœur avait été enlevée par Hélios.

-Je vois…Et avait-elle l'air d'aller bien ?

-Plutôt oui, elle n'était pas vraiment prisonnière, elle avait droit à un traitement de faveur donc ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera un moyen de s'échapper comme moi, ou nous irons la délivrer une fois Hélios vaincu.

-Merci Yusei, ce que tu me dis me rassure un peu, j'étais vraiment inquiet à son sujet…

-Je te comprends. Et J'ai une autre question à te poser lorsque le laboratoire allait s'écrouler sur moi, le monstre qui m'a sauvé, c'était Trishula, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est une amie qui a eu l'initiative, je n'ai fait que la suivre.

-Mais dans les faits, c'est bien ton monstre qui m'a sorti de là, je te dois donc la vie…S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour te remercier…

-Ce n'était rien, vraiment, tu devrais plutôt remercier Saya, c'est grâce à elle tout ça.

-Tu te sous-estime Darksky. Marie a de la chance de t'avoir, vraiment beaucoup de chance.

-Non, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger ! Quand elle a eu besoin de moi, je n'ai pas été là…

-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tourne-toi vers le futur, ça ne sert à rien de remuer de vieux fantômes, rien ne peut changer le passé. Je suis certain que tu arriveras à sauver ceux auxquels tu tiens.

-Merci Yusei, tu me remontes un peu le moral…

Sur ces mots, nous rentrâmes au château. J'avais cependant l'esprit plus tranquille désormais en sachant que Marie ne courait pas de danger, et plus important, qu'elle était en vie et la connaissant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne trouve une faille dans le système d'Hélios pour s'échapper.

Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve comme je n'en avais pas fait depuis longtemps. J'étais sur la falaise, le soleil se couchait sur la mer scintillante tandis que dans le ciel, la lune apparaissait timidement. Devant moi se trouvait Laura, mais pas cette petite fille joyeuse autrefois mon amie, il s'agissait de cette personne froide et impitoyable au regard rempli de haine et de mépris.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, je vis mon deck s'illuminer d'une lumière si vive qu'elle m'aveugla quelques instants et, lorsque je pus voir à nouveau ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, le décor avait changé.

Je me trouvais maintenant dans un endroit inconnu, une immense salle circulaire entièrement faite en pierre. Des inscriptions écrites en hiéroglyphes égyptiens parsemaient les murs, comme dans les pyramides. Un léger courant d'air passait par les fissures du plafond qui laissaient voir le ciel étoilé. Ces fissures étaient d'ailleurs les seules issues puisqu'il n'y avait aucune sortie, ni aucune entrée, exactement comme dans ce temple que nous avions visité avec Saya...

Au centre de la pièce, un unique meuble ornait la salle, un petit autel délabré sur lequel était posée une bougie qui luisait faiblement dans l'ombre. Un silence de mort régnait sur cet endroit.

Je m'approchai de l'autel afin de l'examiner de plus près. Il était en or, gravés de dessin montrant des hommes célébrant des rituels. Sur le dessus, une représentation des trois dieux égyptiens slifer, ra et obélisk brillait à la lueur de la bougie.

Je la touchai et une voix surgit de nulle part et s'adressa à moi :

-Darksky, nous savons ce que tu as vécu, ceci devrait t'aider dans ta quête Utilise là à bon escient.

La lumière m'enveloppa à nouveau et je me réveillai en sursaut. Je tenais dans ma main une carte que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant : Geb, dieu créateur de la terre.

Le moment n'était même pas de savoir comment cette carte était arrivée là, ni pourquoi, de toute façon, je n'aurais eu aucune réponse, mais il fallait que je sache quoi faire de cette carte…

La conclusion à laquelle j'arrivai fut de descendre voir les autres pour leur demander. Je m'habillai donc en vitesse et je descendis dans la salle à manger où tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner…excepté Angéla qui semblait s'être endormie sur son bol de céréales…

Après avoir salué tout le monde, j'en vins directement au fait en sortant ma nouvelle possession.

-Une carte divine, exactement comme Drago marmonna Sherry, pensive.

-Hein, quoi, une carte divine ? Elle est à moi ! S'exclama soudain Angéla qui semblait s'être réveillée en entendant cela.

-Oui, Darksky s'est réveillé avec ça lui répondit Drago en lui montrant ma carte.

-Evidemment, toujours les autres ronchonna la jeune fille, perdant tout intérêt pour ce qu'il se passait.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, peu importe d'où vient cette carte, elle nous sera très utile pour lutter contre Hélios déclara Yusei qui devait être le plus pied à terre du groupe.

-En parlant d'Hélios, l'éclipse n'est pas prévue pour aujourd'hui ? Lança Drago.

-Oui, il me semble, dans l'après-midi, il y aura une éclipse totale de soleil lui répondit Ellsworth en sortant un journal.

-Restons donc sur nos gardes, si Hélios fait quoique ce soit de louche, nous suspendrons le tournoi nous rassura Sherry.

La discussion s'arrêta là pour nous préparer en vue du tournoi et, à dix heures, nous arrivâmes au stade. Même si le match opposant Hélios à Shadow n'avait lieu que durant l'après-midi, Sherry voulait s'assurer que ces deux-là ne poseraient aucun problème avant leur match.

Sans grande surprise, les deux équipes écrasèrent leurs adversaires sans aucune difficulté et sans que les leaders n'aient besoin de combattre.

Cependant, mes yeux n'étaient pas rivés sur eux, mais sur Laura. Elle avait battu ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante, mais également avec une indifférence à glacer le sang.

Au fond de moi, je me sentais coupable pour les actions de mon ancienne amie, car je sentais que, si elle avait changé de la sorte, c'était à cause de moi, parce que je n'avais pas donné signe de vie après son départ…J'aurais pu garder le contact, prendre de ses nouvelles par mail ou même lui envoyer une lettre de temps à autre, ce n'étaient pas les moyens qui manquaient…mais je n'avais rien fait du tout, comme si je l'avais oubliée…

Les matchs s'enchainèrent, l'équipe de Yusei fut éliminée après une égalité contre l'équipe américaine tandis que nous passâmes sans grande difficulté et les quarts de finale arrivèrent enfin. Le match tant redouté, celui qui allait opposer Hélios à Shadow, était sur le point de commencer puisque l'équipe d'Héliopolis avait gagné le premier match et que Laura affrontait désormais Sayer, le général d'Hélios.

-Alors, tu vas enfin décider d'abandonner ou bien faut-il que je t'achève définitivement ? Lança Sayer avec un rire mauvais.

-J'ai une autre solution, je vais remporter ce tour-ci! Je tire et j'invoque mon lapin sauveteur. Je le retire du jeu afin d'invoquer 2 héliotropes colonie du mal. Je recouvre mes deux heliotropes et mon castor colonie du mal ! J'ouvre le réseau recouvrement, faites place à Ouroboros colonie du mal !

-Ton monstre n'a pas assez de point d'attaque pour vaincre mon démon ultime kinésiste !

-C'est ce qu'on verra, je détache une unité de couverture de mon ouroboros : ainsi, je renvoie ton démon dans ta main !

Le monstre de Sayer disparut dans un déluge de glace noire tandis qu'Ouroboros se jeta sur ce dernier et le projeta violemment contre le mur du stade, réduisant ses points de vie à zéro. Mais Laura ne bougeait toujours pas et affichait même un petit sourire satisfait devant le cratère provoqué par l'impact.

Personne ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la nouvelle Laura, cependant, je refusais de la laisser dans cet état, c'est pourquoi, j'étais résolu à la stopper moi-même, ancienne amie ou non.


	11. Chapitre 8: Le réveil du titan

_**Chapitre 8 : Le réveil du titan**_

Avant le duel qui devait marquer le commencement de tout, il y eut une courte pause entre les matchs pour laisser le temps aux équipes de se préparer.

Afin d'évacuer la pression que je supportais sur mes épaules, j'avais décidé d'aller acheter quelque chose à boire au distributeur. Je fus assez surpris de voir tomber une cannette de coca identiques à celles que j'avais l'habitude d'acheter dans mon monde.

Je pris la boisson gazeuse avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, tout semblait identique en tout point à mon monde, et pourtant, c'était comme si j'avais atterri dans un de ces mondes fantastiques décrits dans les livres, remplis de créatures plus étonnantes les unes que les autres.

Cependant, alors que je buvais tranquillement cette boisson si familière, je reçus une grande claque dans le dos, si forte qu'elle me coupa la respiration et m'obligea à tout recracher avant de tousser pour tenter de reprendre un peu d'air.

Je me retournai, furieux avant de me détendre en voyant le visage souriant d'Angéla derrière moi.

-Eh Drago, tu en tires une tête, tu es tombé amoureux de la ténébreuse Laura ? Me lança-t-elle malicieusement.

-Tiens, comment tu as deviné ? Lui répondis-je ironiquement.

-Mon cher Drago, sache qu'on m'appelait la reine de cœur à l'école ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Sérieusement ? Demandai-je, désespéré.

-Evidemment que non, le ridicule ne tue pas mais y contribue beaucoup répliqua Angéla, gardant cet éclat de malice dans ses yeux.

-Tu viens de mélanger deux expressions différentes soupirai-je.

-La nouveauté Drago, les grands de ce monde sont ceux qui innovent ! Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu es vraiment comme ça tous les jours à l'école ? Tu me rappelles…

Je m'arrêtai net. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais dire. J'avais l'impression de connaitre quelqu'un exactement comme Angéla dans mon monde, mais son nom m'échappait. Encore une fois, cette sensation désagréable d'oublier quelque chose de très important pour moi me saisissait. C'était tellement frustrant, mais plus je me concentrai pour tenter de retrouver ce nom, plus ces vagues souvenirs s'évaporaient dans mon esprit.

-Drago, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de Laura ?

-N…Non, ce n'est rien…Enfin je crois, simplement un vieux souvenir oublié...

-Un souvenir…Oublié ? Répéta Angéla.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'était soudain assombri et elle baissa la tête vers le sol en serrant le poing. Je ne compris évidemment pas sa réaction, même si je me doutais bien que je venais sans m'en apercevoir d'évoquer un point sensible chez la jeune fille.

-Dis…Angéla…Il serait peut-être temps de retourner dans les stands, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui…Vas-y d'abord, je te rejoins…

Gêné, je commençai à m'éclipser, mais en me retournant, voir Angéla, d'ordinaire si joyeuse, si abattue tout à coup, me fit mal au cœur, si bien que je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser seule et je fis demi-tour.

-Tu sais Angéla, si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un…

Mon amie releva la tête et me lança un léger sourire avant de répondre :

-Non Drago, ça ira, merci, mais je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans mes problèmes…Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seule…sinon, tu risques de finir comme elles…Murmura Angéla.

-Comme…Elles ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Non, ne t'occupe pas de ça, je t'embêterai avec mes histoires ennuyeuses un autre jour, pour le moment, on a un match à aller voir ! Reprit la jeune fille, retrouvant son visage rayonnant.

Mon amie, ayant repris son entrain habituel, m'entraina à sa suite tandis que la voix du présentateur annonçant la reprise des matchs retentissait dans le stade.

Cependant, je venais de découvrir un visage d'Angéla que je ne lui connaissais pas jusque-là, un visage rongé par le remord et la peine. Contrairement à Darksky, elle cachait ses regrets derrière ce masque représentant la jeune fille insouciante et joyeuse qu'elle avait dû être autrefois alors que, au fond d'elle, elle devait ressentir exactement la même chose que Darksky ou moi.

Mais c'est pourquoi je la trouvais incroyablement forte. Etre capable d'arborer cette attitude rayonnante même dans la douleur était quelque chose qu'il m'était inconcevable de faire, et il devait en être de même pour Darksky. Angéla possédait vraiment quelque chose de rare et précieux. Cette inconscience de la réalité était sans nul doute son plus grand atout.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à nos places, je remarquai que Darksky n'avait pas bougé et continuait de fixer cette fille, Laura, se trouvant dans les stands adverses, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard froid et impitoyable. Cependant, il fut obligé de sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'Angéla le réveilla avec la même claque qu'à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que…Angéla, ça ne va pas ? J'aurais pu être en train de manger et je serais mort étouffé par ta faute ! Protesta Darksky, furieux.

-Bah, tu n'étais pas en train de manger visiblement sinon je t'aurais prévenu en arrivant lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, enfin, si tu pouvais prévenir quand les gens boivent, ça ne serait pas mal non plus…Marmonnai-je en repensant aux deux euros perdus par sa faute.

Nous fûmes interrompus dans notre dispute par le présentateur reprenant la parole et je fus soudain obligé de revenir. L'heure n'était plus aux gamineries.

Tandis que je sortis de ma poche la carte vierge, ma sœur apparut à mes côtés, apparemment aussi angoissée que moi à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire.

-Drago, tu es prêt ? Déclara-t-elle solennellement.

-Je…Je crois…Répondis-je, vraiment peu assuré.

-Il n'y a pas de « je crois » qui tienne aujourd'hui. Tu te dois d'être prêt, l'erreur n'est pas permise.

-Je sais bien Théa…mais je n'ai pas été préparé à ça. Il y a encore quelques jours, je n'étais qu'un lycéen ordinaire et voilà où je me retrouve…

Ma sœur se tourna vers moi et me couvris d'un regard compatissant qui me redonna un peu de force. Etant enfant, elle me consolait souvent avec ce même regard qui m'apaisait toujours. C'était un peu comme une berceuse que j'aurais pris l'habitude d'écouter pour me calmer.

-Tu sais, même moi je n'étais pas préparée à ça, mais tu t'en es très bien sorti pour le moment et je sais que tu t'en sortiras encore une fois, j'ai foi en toi Drago.

-J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir mis ta confiance en moi lui répondis-je, craignant toujours le pire pour ce tournoi.

Soudain, des exclamations s'élevèrent depuis la foule et, levant la tête au ciel, je vis comme un point noir tombant directement du sol et se rapprochant à grande vitesse de nous : Hélios. Malgré sa chute de plusieurs mètres, le roi atterrit délicatement sur ses pieds, sans aucune égratignure.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de duelliste passant inaperçu cependant. Pour sa première apparition en public, Hélios avait décidé de sortir ses plus beaux habits : sa cape pourpre était incrustée de pierres précieuses reflétant la lumière du soleil, le rendant presque impossible à regarder à cause de la lumière qu'elles produisaient. Sa cape n'était pas la seule chose brillante, puisque sa couronne n'était pas en reste, dorée et elle aussi, parsemée de joyaux.

Etrangement, Hélios se comporta comme n'importe quel participant, souriant à la foule et saluant les spectateurs d'un geste de la main. J'avais vraiment du mal à cerner ce type. Tantôt il était sanguinaire et sans merci, et tantôt, il se comportait comme n'importe qui, à croire qu'il existait deux Hélios…

-Son adversaire, capitaine de l'équipe anglaise, voici le ténébreux Shadow ! S'exclama ensuite le présentateur en braquant les projeteurs sur l'autre entrée.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Enfin, nous allions voir ce fameux Shadow. Je l'imaginais grand, baraqué, le visage carré et parsemé de cicatrices, un peu comme un boxeur, ou bien avec un visage irréprochable sur tous les points, comme les supers héros de comics. Cependant, après plusieurs secondes d'attente, personne ne se présenta sur la scène…

-Euh…Shadow est prié de se rendre dans l'arène A d'urgence sinon il sera disqualifié ! Reprit le présentateur, déconcerté.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lu déclara Hélios en haussant les épaules. Il a enfin compris qui était le maître, C'est donc une nouvelle victoire pour…

-Veuillez excuser mon retard dit une voix surgissant de nulle part, interrompant Hélios dans son monologue.

Un nuage passa à ce moment devant le soleil et la luminosité baissa drastiquement tandis que tous les regards cherchèrent l'origine de cette mystérieuse voix.

C'est alors qu'un homme apparu en plein milieu du stade, surgissant de nulle part, comme un fantôme. Hélios eut un mouvement de recul mais se reprit très vite. Je vis également Darksky tressaillir à l'arrivée de cet homme, mais qui n'aurait pas été surpris devant lui ?

-Voyez-vous ça, le grand Shadow décide enfin à pointer son nez, j'ai failli attendre lança le roi, l'œil brillant de colère.

Alors ce type…était Shadow ? Il était assez différent de ce que j'imaginais en réalité. Il était certes grand, mais son visage était celui d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, au menton assez large mais aux traits plutôt fins. Sa coiffure était assez singulière également. Aucun cheveu ne dépassait de son front excepté une grande mèche tombant pile entre ses deux yeux et descendant jusqu'à son nez, tandis que de nombreux épis en bataille partaient vers l'arrière de son crâne.

Même s'il semblait bien cynique envers son adversaire, dans les yeux de l'homme se lisait toute la haine du monde pour le roi fou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hélios, j'ai toujours une vengeance à prendre sur toi, je te rappelle que tu as détruit ma vie, toi et ton inséparable partenaire lança Shadow, d'une voix emplie de mépris.

-Allons, allons, tu sais très bien aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas tout blanc dans cette affaire, monsieur l'émissaire lui répondit Hélios sans perdre son attitude insouciante.

Les yeux de l'homme au manteau noir s'enflammèrent lorsqu'Hélios prononça ces mots. La tension était vraiment palpable entre les deux hommes. Ils semblaient avoir un lourd passé en commun, parsemé de différents.

Je me tournai vers Darksky pour trouver quelques réponses, mais il semblait être retombé en transe devant l'affrontement de ces deux hommes, et les tentatives d'Angéla pour le réveiller ne semblaient pas fonctionner très fort, si bien que je décidai d'abandonner pour le moment.

Après cet échange, les deux hommes prirent chacun leur place respective sur le terrain et le présentateur lança le match. Quant à moi, je croisai les doigts, espérant ne pas avoir à intervenir, même si je savais que les chances étaient infimes étant donné la folie d'Hélios et l'attitude de Shadow.

-Je commence si tu le veux bien ! S'exclama Hélios sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de répondre.

-Cela ne changera pas le cours de ce duel ! Répondit Shadow avec un grand sourire. Tu es déjà fini…

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, je pioche…parfait, ta défaite est déjà assurée ! Je commence en invoquant mon dragon hiératique d'esset. Je continue en le sacrifiant pour invoquer spécialement depuis ma main mon dragon hiératique de su. Je recouvre mes deux monstres pour pouvoir invoquer mon serviteur : montre-toi, dragon hiératique roi d'Atum !

Aux côtés d'Hélios, un magnifique dragon doré recouvert d'une armure scintillante prit place sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs. Personne ne semblait voir le danger imminent, et pourtant, le dragon d'Hélios dégageait une aura sombre et effrayante.

-Je détache une unité de couverture afin d'invoquer depuis mon deck le dragon photon aux yeux galactiques ! Pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Mon pauvre Hélios, tu joues toujours de la même façon…Je vais te montrer moi ce qu'est la puissance ! Je tire ! J'active l'effet de mon Lightning maitre dragon des courants d'air. Ainsi je le défausse ainsi que mon Tempest maitre dragon des tempêtes afin d'invoquer depuis mon deck un autre Tempest. Je continue en activant l'effet du Tempest se trouvant dans mon cimetière. Je retire donc du jeu depuis ma main mon Blaster maitre dragon des brasiers et tidal maitre dragon des chutes d'eau afin d'invoquer Tempest. Puisque j'ai retiré du jeu tidal et Blaster, cela me donne le droit d'ajouter à ma main Stream maitre dragon des gouttes et Burner maitre dragon des étincelles. J'ouvre maintenant le réseau recouvrement. Je recouvre mes deux Tempest afin d'invoquer bête fantôme meca dracossac ! Je lui retire une unité de couverture pour invoquer deux jetons. A toi dracossac, détruis son dragon hiératique !

-Il n'en est pas question, je révèle mon piège : force de miroir : ton monstre va être détruit !

-Apprends à lire mon pauvre Hélios, tant qu'il y a un jeton, mon monstre ne pourra pas être détruit…

L'avion à tête de dragon passa à travers la force de miroir d'Hélios comme si elle n'existait même pas et tira une salve de missiles qui fusèrent droit sur le monstre d'Hélios. Ce dernier ne put rien faire pour les éviter et explosa littéralement sous le choc de l'impact tandis que le visage du roi se crispa en voyant son monstre détruit.

Hélios : 3800 – Shadow : 4000

-Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable…Grogna Hélios.

-Je croyais que tu combattais justement cet inévitable Hélios…Enfin, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus à tes mensonges rétorqua Shadow en terminant son tour.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison Shadow, au moins, mon enseignement t'a mis cela dans le crâne, c'est déjà pas mal. Mais trêve de bavardage, je tire et j'active sceau hiératique de la suprématie pour invoquer de ma main Sceau Hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis ! Je continue pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement : je recouvre mes deux dragons afin de faire venir sur le terrain le dragon hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis ! Je lui retire une unité de couverture, je sacrifie donc mon dragon de Nebthet et de su depuis ma main pour détruire tes deux jetons !

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me battre !

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi mes deux dragons ont une faculté spéciale qui me permet d'invoquer depuis mon deck 2 électrodragonqueue que je vais recouvrir immédiatement afin d'invoquer Ptolemy de la constellée ! Je crois bien que je vais l'emporter sans même avoir eu besoin de lui faire appel…A l'attaque Seigneur soleil !

Hélios : 3800 – Shadow : 3600

-Ce n'est pas fini, Riposteur attaque directement ses points de vie !

Hélios : 3800 – Shadow : 500

Malgré les pouvoirs d'Hélios permettant de rendre les attaques réelles, Shadow ne broncha pas une seule fois durant les attaque et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant d'observer la scène comme un simple spectateur. Pourtant, le stade semblait bien souffrir du combat se tenant là et les encouragements des spectateurs s'atténuaient peu à peu.

-J'active l'effet de ptolemy pour récupérer en main mon dragon hiératique de Su et je termine mon tour.

-Mon pauvre hélios, tu crois toujours que tout tourne autour de toi mais je vais te démontrer le contraire, prépare-toi, je pioche ! J'active l'effet de mon Burner qui se trouve dans ma main : je le défausse avec Tidal pour invoquer un Blaster depuis mon deck. Je continue en activant l'effet de redox maitre dragon des rochers : je retire de mon cimetière Burner et Stream pour l'invoquer. Je recouvre mes deux monstres pour pouvoir invoquer le numéro 11 : gros œil ! Je lui détache une unité de couverture pour prendre le contrôle de ton dragon hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis !

-Qu'est-ce que…

Sous les yeux ébahis du public, le monstre d'Hélios se retourna et dévisagea le roi d'un regard qui en aurait fait trembler plus d'un. Mais seule la colère se lisait dans les yeux du seigneur d'Héliopolis.

-Attends, le plus drôle reste à venir, je sacrifie numéro 11 pour détruire ton monstre !

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous les spectateurs, le monstre d'Hélios se retourna et cracha une salve de flammes sur lui qui réduisit sa dernière défense à zéro, lui laissant un terrain totalement vide.

-Allez Héliopolis, attaque ce minable !

Hélios : 800 – Shadow : 500

L'attaque du dragon d'Hélios, même contrôlé par Shadow, provoqua d'autres dégâts au stade. La pelouse était carbonisée, les murs noircis et le terrain fumait encore sous l'impact des flammes. Ce n'était pas un duel, c'était un combat à mort où chacun des joueurs risquait sa vie au moindre faux pas.

Je me tournai vers les spectateurs, toujours plus inquiets et Angéla m'interpella.

-Drago, tu es sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas intervenir ? Parce que personnellement, un bout de pelouse brûlée, c'est déjà trop pour un simple duel !

-Oui…mais je ne vois pas comment faire sans provoquer une panique général…Grimaçai-je en réfléchissant aux conséquences de nos actions.

Angéla avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas simplement invoquer Osiris et mettre fin à ce duel de force, personne ne comprendrait et même Sherry ne pourrait pas leur expliquer et on aurait une situation encore pire en définitive. Je me décidai donc à attendre le dernier moment pour agir.

-Sur ce coup-là, je dois avouer que je suis surpris Shadow, mais tu ne pourras pas me vaincre aussi facilement. Je pioche !

Au moment même où Hélios posa la main sur son deck, la carte se trouvant sur le dessus se mit à briller et soudain, une grande ombre passa au-dessus du stade.

Je levai précipitamment la tête et je retins ma respiration : ce que je redoutais arriva. Lentement, le soleil disparaissait derrière l'astre de la nuit. Je me tournai vers Angéla et Darksky et eux aussi grimaçaient en voyant l'éclipse.

Le vent se mit à souffler, puissant et glacial, dénué de vie, presque un blizzard n'apportant que la mort et la désolation. Dans mon monde, une éclipse était quelque chose de normal, un phénomène naturel, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait l'air d'apporter quelque chose d'autre avec l'elle…

Sur le terrain, Hélios se mit à rire et un hiéroglyphe apparut dans son œil. Shadow recula, soudainement inquiet devant les événements.

-Enfin, l'heure est venue, ce que nous attendons depuis maintenant cinq mille ans est sur le point de commencer !

-Nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hélios ? As-tu perdu la tête ? S'écria Shadow, perdant son sang-froid.

-Il est temps, J'active renaissance du monstre pour rappeler mon dragon hiératique d'Eset, mais il ne va pas rester longtemps parmi nous car je le sacrifie pour invoquer Dragon Hiératique de Su ainsi que de mon cimetière mon sceau Hiératique ! Mais ne crois pas que cela s'arrêtera là, je sacrifie Su afin de faire appel à Dragon hiératique de Tefnuit et un Electrodragonqueue !

-Il arrive…Murmura Darksky, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sacrifie à présent mes trois monstres ! Ennemi du soleil, empereur des ténèbres, Divinité maudit de ses pairs, je brise tes chaines qui t'emprisonne et t'ordonne de me donner ta puissance ! Fais trembler le monde, Apophis, le Serpent Divin !

-Apo…Phis tu dis ? Bégaya Shadow, blême.

Je vis l'espace entre Shadow et Hélios commencer à se distordre, et une brèche s'ouvrit de nulle part, ne laissant entrevoir qu'un espace rempli de ténèbres impénétrables et d'où la lumière ne pouvait s'échapper. Dans le ciel, la lune avait presque entièrement recouvert le soleil de son ombre et seuls quelques faibles rayons parvenaient encore jusqu'à la terre, nous plongeant dans une obscurité quasi-totale.

Dans les gradins, certains spectateurs commencèrent à prendre peur et tentèrent de partir mais immédiatement, des hommes masqués bloquèrent toutes les sorties, empêchant toute fuite et Hélios se tourna vers la foule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas partir alors que le meilleur est encore à venir !

-Hélios ! S'écria Darksky en frappant la rambarde du stade avec colère.

Dans les yeux de Shadow, on pouvait lire non pas de la peur mais de la haine, comme si l'invocation d'Apophis le rendait furieux.

Je m'apprêtai déjà à intervenir pour mettre fin à tout cela, mais Angéla me retint par le bras au moment où j'allais poser la carte d'Osiris sur mon disque de duel.

-Drago, ne fais pas ça, tu ne connais pas le pouvoir d'Osiris, il pourrait se retourner contre toi !

-Mais si je ne fais rien…

-Crois-moi Drago, ne joue pas au héros inconscient. Si les choses tournent mal, tu pourrais le regretter toute ta vie ! Ne fais pas…La même erreur que moi…

Je m'arrêtai net. Même si ma conscience me disait d'intervenir, les paroles d'Angéla me refreinèrent. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait vécu mais elle semblait avoir bien plus d'expérience que moi en matière de combat et je décidai donc de me fier à son jugement.

Soudain, dans la brèche, deux yeux minuscule yeux jaune où se lisaient le mal apparurent. Le sol se mit à trembler, la lune cacha entièrement le soleil, plongeant le stade dans un noir total. La seule source de lumière était ces yeux jaunes sortant de la brèche.

Puis la brèche se mit à s'élargir et laissa passer un long corps de serpent bleu comme la nuit semblant infini et aussi large qu'une voiture. La chose poussa un long cri strident qui me glaça le sang et hérissa mes cheveux sur ma tête.

Les souvenirs du numéro 92 étaient encore frais dans mon esprit, mais en comparaison avec ça, le serpent n'était qu'un minuscule insecte. Si j'avais voulu décrire un monstre de mythologie, je n'aurais pas mieux trouvé que ce serpent divin.

-Alors ce n'était pas du bluff…Tu as vraiment réussi à trouver un dieu…Bégaya Shadow, fou de rage.

-Exactement, et tu vas être le premier à subir sa fureur de plus de dix mille ans ! En avant Apophis, Anéantis Shadow ! Salve Venin !

La gueule du serpent géant s'ouvrit et une sorte de liquide violet en sortit et fusa vers le Dragon de Shadow. Immédiatement, ce dernier se mit à fumer avant de tomber en poussière. Mais l'attaque ne s'arrêta pas là et continua directement en direction de l'homme au manteau noir.

-The End, Shadow, cela t'apprendra à te retourner contre moi déclara calmement Hélios.

-Oui…The End Hélios…Mais pas pour moi rétorqua tout aussi calmement son adversaire.

Alors que je voyais déjà le poison heurter le corps de Shadow, ce dernier fut dévié et passa tout autour de l'homme sans même le toucher avant de s'écraser sur le mur des gradins, le détruisant immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce…

-L'effet de Kuriboh depuis ma main me permet de ne pas prendre un seul dégât. C'était bien tenté, mais insuffisant. Comme quoi, même un dieu peut se faire arrêter.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Shadow, je termine mon tour là-dessus cracha Hélios.

-Bien, bien, à mon tour de m'amuser un peu.

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mot, l'œil droit de Shadow se mis à briller d'une lueur inquiétante. Quelque chose me disait que le serpent d'Hélios n'allait pas être notre seul problème dans ce combat…

-Hélios, sache que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été élu !

-Quoi, mais que veux-tu dire ?

-Je vais faire mieux que te le dire, je vais te le montrer ! Je retire maintenant de mon cimetière tous mes monstres afin d'invoquer mon monstre Ultime ! Je te présente Drakon, le maitre des enfers !

Le sol devant Shadow se fissura et une lumière noire en sortit. Immédiatement, je me tournai vers les autres, et cette fois-ci, ils semblèrent d'accord avec moi pour intervenir.

Le sol trembla et une grosse patte noire et griffue sortit de la fissure. Puis une deuxième, deux ailes immenses et enfin une tête. Ce monstre était terrifiant. Son regard, rouge, était encore plus maléfique que celui d'Apophis. Ses cornes, il devait en avoir cinq, étaient aussi tranchantes que des couteaux. Comparé à Apophis, il était minuscule mais restait beaucoup plus grand que la plupart des monstres de duel. Hélios le regarda. Pour la première fois, je pus lire la peur dans ses yeux.

-Shadow, quelle est cette abomination ?

-On fait moins le fier maintenant ! N'oublie pas qui je suis : Shadow, l'émissaire du démon originel ! Tu n'es rien face à moi, rien du tout ! Et je vais te le prouver grâce à mon monstre !

-Silence ! Tu n'es qu'un misérable Shadow ! Tu veux vraiment que je crois que tu as été élu ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je suis le seul et unique élu !

-Comme tu voudras. Dans ce cas, Drakon, montre-lui qui est le maitre et détruis sa créature !

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement ! Nos deux monstres ont la même puissance. En avant Apophis !

Les deux créatures s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre et, au même moment, je brandis la carte d'Osiris. Une lueur bleue illumina le ciel et entoura le stade, comme formant un bouclier protecteur pour tous les spectateurs.

Une seconde plus tard, une rafale de flammes vint heurter Osiris et mon cœur s'arrêta en pensant à ce qu'il se serait passé sans mon intervention.

Cependant, mes forces commencèrent à m'abandonner lorsque je subis l'attaque, comme si je prenais les coups en même temps qu'Osiris. Ce duel devait s'arrêter rapidement, sans quoi, tout le monde allait y passer…

-A toi, Geb, créateur de la terre !

Devant moi, une autre créature s'éleva…Ou du moins, la forme d'une créature, car elle était entourée d'une aura si lumineuse qu'elle ne laissait entrevoir qu'une colonne de flammes.

Ni Hélios, ni Shadow ne semblèrent remarquer notre intervention, car leurs deux monstres continuaient à s'échanger des coups, plus violents les uns que les autres et enfin, après plusieurs explosions, le serpent et le Dragon finirent par rendre les armes et disparurent dans les ténèbres.

-Maintenant que mon Drakon est détruit, son effet va s'activer. Nous allons perdre tous les deux autant de pont de vie que ton Apophis n'avait de points d'attaque !

-Mais cela veut dire que…

-Oui, exactement, puisque je ne pouvais pas gagner, personne ne gagnera ce duel !

Le Drakon réapparu et cracha un jet de flammes noires en direction d'Hélios et de Shadow. Le roi dévia facilement les flammes avec son disque de duel, de même que Shadow et ces dernières se dirigèrent vers les spectateurs.

Je ne savais pas si Osiris pouvait encaisser une tellement attaque, mais c'est alors que Geb se plaça sr le trajet des flammes et réussit, par un miracle, à les stopper et à les renvoyer vers le ciel où elles explosèrent comme une éruption volcanique.

Hélios : 0 – Shadow : 0

J'étais sans voix. Les monstres d'Hélios et Shadow possédaient une puissance phénoménale et ils se trouvaient entre les mains des deux hommes les plus dangereux de la planète. Même les armes de mon monde devaient paraitre ridicules face à de telles puissances. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Osiris et Geb…Ils leur avaient tenu tête sans même avoir été invoqués…

Une peur incontrôlable me saisit à la gorge. Définitivement, je n'étais pas prêt à affronter ça. Je n'étais qu'un garçon ordinaire, je n'avais aucune idée de comment lutter contre des créatures venant du fond des âges…

Mais Angéla et Darksky ne semblaient pas plus rassurés que moi, et peut-être même plus effrayés. Après tout, ils étaient de ce monde, et ce n'était certainement pas la première catastrophe de ce genre à se produire, ce qui devait les rendre d'autant plus craintifs, connaissant déjà les dégâts potentiels engendrés par une guerre…

Les deux hommes se retirèrent sans un mot tandis que le présentateur annonça leur défaite, tremblant. Tout le monde était choqué en réalité. Cependant, une chose me rendait bien plus anxieux que tous les spectateurs réunis : le lendemain, c'était à notre tour d'affronter ces deux dégénérés…

Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'échec.

-Hélios, Shadow…Quel est votre véritable but ? Murmurai-je en constatant les dégâts dans le stade.


	12. Chapitre 9: Mensonges et vérité

_**Chapitre 9 : mensonges et vérité…**_

Alors que tout le monde était encore sous le choc de l'affrontement des deux titans, je me précipitai vers l'endroit que Shadow venait de quitter. Comment Laura pouvait-elle s'être alliée à un homme tel que Shadow ? Ce type avait failli détruire le stade, et nous avec, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'arrêter, elle s'était contentée de regarder calmement.

Il me fallait des réponses et ce que m'avait dit Laura ne me satisfaisait pas. Personne ne peut changer à ce point. Je connaissais mon amie d'enfance et elle aurait été la première à tenter de mettre fin à ce combat par ses propres moyens, même si sa vie était en jeu.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas concevoir que mon amie d'enfance soit morte, laissant place à cette personne froide et dénuée de sentiments. Il fallait que je découvre la vérité cachée derrière toute cette histoire.

Cependant, alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, cherchant un moyen pour aborder le sujet en finesse, je me heurtai à deux hommes encapés qui se retournèrent et me lancèrent des regards assassins.

Evidemment, les hommes de Shadow…J'avais presque oublié leur présence, étant concentré uniquement sur Laura.

-Eh, le microbe, fais un peu attention où tu mets les pieds pesta le premier.

-Heureusement que nous sommes de bonne humeur, sinon on t'aurait déjà mis une bonne raclée enchaina l'autre.

Je soupirai. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me disputer avec deux ratés dans leur genre. J'étais venu dans le seul et unique but de parler à Laura et faire la lumière sur tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec eux.

Les ignorant totalement, je les bousculai afin de me frayer un passage mais une main puissante me retint par le col.

-Eh, on essaie d'être poli avec toi le microbe, la moindre des choses serait de nous respecter un minimum protesta le plus grand.

-Je pense qu'une bonne correction pour monsieur « je me fiche de tout » serait la bienvenue ricana l'autre en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps soupirai-je en me défaisant de leur prise d'un seul geste.

Cela eut l'air de les contrarier encore plus que je me sois dégagé aussi facilement alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à me donner une leçon, mais j'avais vu bien pire avec Hélios. Ces deux gars n'étaient que de la rigolade, une perte de temps tout au plus.

Mais alors que je sentais qu'ils allaient me sauter dessus, une voix les interrompit dans leur élan et ils se figèrent aussitôt.

-Laissez, je m'occupe de cet idiot déclara la nouvelle venue.

-A vos ordre mademoiselle Laura ! Répondirent les deux gaillards d'une seule voix avant de se retirer.

Une fois encore, je me retrouvai face à face avec Laura et je fus à nouveau pétrifié par son regard aussi froid que la glace. Une fois que ses deux sous-fifres eurent disparu, mon ancienne amie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me dévisagea avec mépris.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi Darksky ? Finit-elle par déclarer. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans « adieu » ?

-Exactement, il y a bien quelque chose qui m'échappe : comment cette petite fille que j'ai connue à ce tournoi peut-elle me dire adieu sans sourciller ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas saisi ? Tu es décidément bien lent à la détente mon pauvre : cette fille est morte et ne reviendra jamais. Je ne suis plus que haine et destruction, c'est tout ce dont je suis capable après tout, blesser mes proches…

-Si tu dis ça, pourquoi ne m'as-tu toujours pas tué ? Pourquoi continues-tu à m'écouter ? Pourquoi essaies-tu de me raisonner ? Ripostai-je.

Laura détourna le regard en grimaçant. Apparemment, je venais de toucher un point sensible, mais cette faiblesse venait de me confirmer ce que je pensais : mon amie d'enfance était toujours présente quelque part, il suffisait juste de la faire ressortir.

-Que veux-tu exactement Darksky ? Finit-elle par dire dans un murmure.

-Je veux simplement comprendre ce qui est arrivé à mon amie.

-Un dernier regard en arrière vers ce passé que j'essaie d'oublier ? Je peux bien t'accorder cette dernière faveur comme cadeau d'adieu, en souvenir de ce que tu as été pour moi…

Laura me tourna le dos et me fit signe de la suivre. J'obéis sans poser de question, voyant uniquement cette occasion qui se présentait à moi et que je devais saisir à tout prix si je voulais avoir une chance de revoir mon ancienne amie.

La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à une petite porte proche de l'entrée du stade que je n'avais pas remarquée en arrivant et entra à l'intérieur de la salle.

La pièce n'était pas très grande. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la seule source de lumière provenait d'une lampe qui pendait du plafond. Contre le mur en face de moi, des dizaines de livres poussiéreux s'entassaient, ainsi que de nombreuses boites tandis qu'au centre se trouvait une petite table en bois et deux chaises.

Au début, je pensais qu'elle m'avait simplement amené dans un placard à balais pour pouvoir parler sans être dérangée, mais je changeai rapidement d'avis en voyant la porte disparaitre purement et simplement lorsque Laura la referma derrière moi.

-Ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne comprendrais pas la réponse lança la jeune fille avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de dire un mot.

Elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises et m'invita à prendre la seconde. Cela me faisait étrange de me retrouver à nouveau en face d'elle comme lorsque nous mangions ensemble dans la salle de classe et Laura dut avoir la même pensée que moi car elle passa lentement ses doigts sur la table poussiéreuse, regardant dans le vide, comme si elle nous revoyait, quatre ans auparavant.

-Alors Laura, raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé après ton départ ?

-Tu m'obliges à me souvenir de choses que je préfèrerais oublier, tu es vraiment cruel tu sais…Mais si cela me permet de tirer un trait dessus, je veux bien me remémorer une dernière fois.

-Laura…

-Lorsque nous nous sommes installés en Angleterre, je pensais pouvoir repartir à zéro, me construire une nouvelle vie sans oublier ces jours que nous avions passés mais c'était impossible. Chaque duel que je livrai me rappelait à ce passé ensemble et c'est pourquoi, j'ai préféré faire une croix dessus…

-Tu…Tu as vraiment arrêté le jeu…à cause de moi ? Bégayai-je interdit.

-Oui, je ne pouvais pas livrer un seul duel sans repenser à un passé révolu.

Je restai bouche bée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le duel de monstre aurait été la source de tous ses problèmes alors que pour moi, au contraire, il m'avait permis de remonter la pente lorsque j'entrainais Marie…

-Même si j'ai réussi à vivre sans pendant un moment, et par conséquent, avoir l'illusion de commencer une nouvelle vie, j'ai été ramenée à la réalité le jour où la brute de l'école du nom de John m'a provoquée en duel en détruisant ce à quoi je tenais le plus.

L'expression de Laura se durcit se je vis son poing se resserrer, comme si elle se retenait de laisser exploser une rage enfouie depuis plusieurs années.

-Ce qu'il a fait…Jamais je ne lui ai pardonné, et toujours pas aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser passer ça, alors j'ai accepté et je l'ai affronté, guidée uniquement par la rage et la haine que je lui vouais et c'est là que tout a basculé…

Le ton de Laura changea et je pus discerner à présent comme de la peur de sa voix, ainsi que des regrets et de l'amertume.

-J'ai laissé exploser toute ma colère…et…Je l'ai blessé…Grièvement…Il s'est écrasé contre la tour de big ben…et là…J'ai souri…

Mon amie s'était mise à trembler de tous ses membres et croisait les bras comme quelqu'un essayant de se réchauffer en hiver.

-j'avais tellement honte de moi…Et j'avais si peur…Qu'avais-je fait ? Quel genre de monstre étais-je devenu pour me complaire dans la souffrance des autres ? Comment avais-je pu me laisser aveugler de la sorte par la rage et la haine ? Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même, oubliant totalement ma présence, quelques larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

Même si je n'avais pas été à ses côtés à ce moment-là, je comprenais exactement le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait. Je commençai à voir ce qui avait détruit mon amie…

Je voulus lui attraper la main pour la réconforter, ne voyant en face de moi que cette petite fille qui n'arrivait plus à se comprendre et qui se détestait d'avoir blessé son camarade, mais, alors que mes doigts frôlèrent les siens, Laura se reprit et redevint aussi distante.

-Désolée, je me suis encore laissé emporter reprit-elle en évitant mon regard.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, au contraire lui répondis-je, heureux d'avoir revu mon ancienne amie quelques brefs instants.

-Mais après cela, je me suis enfuie de la maison. Pour aller où tu me demanderas ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je voulais simplement partir loin, très loin, le plus loin possible pour ne plus blesser ceux qui m'entouraient. Combien de temps ai-je marché ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps, je voulais simplement fuir toute civilisation. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, une enfant n'est pas faite pour voyager seule, et je sentais mes forces diminuer de jour en jour et heureusement pour moi, je fus recueillie par de vieilles connaissances qui m'hébergèrent et prirent soin de moi. Ils étaient si attentionnés…Je les considérais presque comme ma nouvelle famille.

Laura marqua une pause et leva les yeux vers le plafond, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire qui me fit chaud au cœur, le premier que je voyais sur sa figure depuis nos retrouvailles. Certes, il ne m'était pas adressé, mais il me confirma que Laura n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. Une part de mon amie d'enfance vivait encore à travers elle.

-Je leur ai promis de revenir les voir un jour…Murmura-t-elle. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai repris ma route jusqu'à arriver dans une région reculée. Elle ne figurait sur aucune carte routière et je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit malgré sa beauté. Je m'en souviens parfaitement : une vaste prairie s'étendant à l'infini, un petit fleuve la traversant, le tout entouré par une épaisse forêt impénétrable. J'en suis même venue à me demander comment j'avais atterri là.

Laura plongea à ce moment ses yeux verts dans les miens. Ils dégageaient une telle tristesse et une telle solitude que peinais à soutenir son regard sans broncher.

-Quatre ans. Cela faisait quatre ans que nous nous étions quitté mais ma blessure était toujours aussi profonde dans mon cœur. Et c'est là qu'il est apparu, l'homme que tu connais sous le nom de Shadow. Il m'a fait réaliser la futilité des rêves et leur fragilité et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, j'eus une vision au même moment.

Je déglutis et une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front. La solitude du regard de Laura venait de se muer en haine farouche à mon égard et je voyais qu'elle faisait tout pour se retenir de m'étrangler sur le champ.

-Je t'ai vu, toi, dans un souterrain, aux côtés de cette fille blonde. Tu la tenais dans tes bras alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement sur tes genoux !

-Qu'est-ce que…Attends Laura, tu te méprends…Cette fille, c'était…

-Tu m'avais promis Darksky…tu m'avais promis d'attendre mon retour…Et pourtant…Pourtant…Tu as…

Des larmes se mêlèrent à la colère de mon amie. Tout cela était si stupide et tout était de ma faute ! Mais…même si tout jouait contre moi, Laura se trompait et il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre. C'était peut-être ma seule et unique chance de tout arranger.

Cependant, contre toute attente, son attitude changea brutalement et elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

-J'ai vécu toutes ces années avec comme unique objectif de te retrouver un jour et en une seconde, pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, tu as brisé tous mes rêves Darksky ! S'écria-t-elle en abattant son poing sur la table. Shadow a raison, il est inutile de s'accrocher à un idéal, tout ce qui compte est l'instant présent. Il ne suffit pas d'espérer pour atteindre un but, il faut tout faire pour le réaliser, quels que soient les sacrifices nécessaires !

Laura se leva brutalement de sa chaise et, ne m'y attendant nullement, je tombais de la mienne et je frissonnai en voyant le visage fou de Laura au-dessus du mien.

-Darksky, sache que depuis ce jour, j'ai trouvé un nouvel objectif grâce à toi déclara-t-elle avec une voix lente et un sourire fou.

-Attends Laura, écoute moi je t'en supplie, je peux t'expliquer…

-Encore et toujours sur la défensive ! Tu sais que le fait que tu tentes de te justifier ne fait qu'amplifier ce sentiment de haine et de mépris que j'ai envers toi et ces sentiments que je croyais vrais ?

-Mais tu vas m'écouter à la fin ! Cette fille que tu as vue, oui, elle était dans mes bras, oui tout semble indiquer le contraire, mais crois-moi, Saya ne t'a jamais remplacée !

Laura eut un mouvement de recul lorsque je dis cela. Peut-être se rendait-elle compte que je ne mentais nullement et qu'elle était celle qui était dans l'erreur depuis le début, mais je profitai de ce moment de faiblesse pour attaquer à mon tour.

-Ouvre les yeux Laura, c'est une jalousie insensée qui t'a aveuglée depuis tout ce temps ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Saya et moi !

-Non…Shadow…Ne peut pas avoir tort…Tu mens…Comme Hélios lui a menti…

-Ton Shadow te manipule Laura, il se sert de toi pour arriver à ses fins !

-Non…il ne ferait jamais…car Shadow est…Il est…

Laura se prit la tête dans les mains en titubant. Elle était en plein conflit avec elle-même une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, j'étais là, et il était hors de question que je la laisse tomber une seconde fois !

-N'approche pas Darksky, je t'interdis de me toucher ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Mais Laura…

-Va-t'en, tu es en train de me rendre complètement folle !

-Non, je…

-J'ai dit dehors !

Laura fut soudainement entourée d'une étrange lueur violette tandis que ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang et une vague d'énergie s'échappa de son corps avant de venir me percuter de plein fouet. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et je fus projeté en arrière avec une force incroyable.

Mais, alors que je pensais m'écraser sur le mur, je le traversai simplement comme s'il n'existait pas et je me retrouvai à l'extérieur, de retour dans le stade.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour me remettre sur pied et je me précipitai sur le même mur...Sur lequel je rebondis cette fois-ci et je jurai.

J'étais si proche du but, comment avais-je pu la laisser m'échapper une nouvelle fois ? Mais maintenant que je connaissais la cause de sa souffrance, j'étais d'autant plus déterminé à faire revenir mon ancienne amie. Il fallait simplement que je réussisse à la convaincre de m'écouter plus de trente secondes sans me couper la parole…

Dépité d'avoir échoué, je tournai les talons, laissant Laura entre les griffes de Shadow qui, j'en étais sûr, la manipulait comme Hélios m'avait manipulé pour arriver à ses fins.

Sur le chemin du retour, je repensai à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit et je me rendis compte que ce que j'avais vécu avec ma sœur puis avec Saya n'était rien par rapport à elle…Cependant, je sentais qu'elle me cachait toujours quelque chose.

Je connaissais Laura, du moins mon amie d'enfance, et j'étais persuadé qu'elle était encore présente au moment où elle avait rencontré Shadow. Alors, comment avait-elle pu se laisser embobiner aussi facilement ? Plus j'y pensais et plus je sentais que je m'éloignais de la vérité…

Je finis par retrouver les autres à la sortie du stade mais personne ne semblait d'humeur à plaisanter après avoir frôlé la catastrophe avec Apophis et Drakon et je n'en étais pas mécontent. Même dans la voiture, personne ne dit un mot et nous arrivâmes au manoir dans le silence le plus total.

Mais, alors que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer nous reposer pour le lendemain, j'entendis des bruissements dans les buissons entourant la résidence et je me figeai, pensant que des hommes d'Hélios ou de Shadow étaient venus pour se battre.

-Restez là nous ordonna Yusei, je vais voir de quoi il s'agit.

-Attends un peu Rétorqua Ellsworth en le retenant par le bras cela pourrait être un piège tendu par nos ennemis.

-Je ne vois pas comment ils se seraient introduits ici le reprit Sherry, j'avais activé toutes les sécurités, personnes n'aurait pu s'introduire ici sans que je le sache.

-Bon, le temps que vous vous décidiez, j'y vais moi-même lança Angéla en se précipitant vers l'endroit suspect.

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à faire sortir le mystérieux ennemi de sa cachette, une ombre surgit d'entre les arbres et la bouscula avant de s'arrêter net en me voyant. Mon cœur fit de même lorsque je reconnus la personne qui me faisait face : une petite fille vêtue d'un manteau en lambeau, un jean troué et un tee-shirt en lambeaux, aux cheveux noir ébène coupés court et des yeux tout aussi sombres, un visage rond mais déformé par la fatigue et les joues creuses. Elle portait à son bras un disque de duel qui ne m'était pas inconnu non plus.

-M…Marie ? Bégayai-je.

Avant d'avoir pu me répondre, ma sœur perdit connaissance et s'effondra sur le sol.

Avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol, je me précipitai sur elle et je réussis à la rattraper in extremis. Cependant, je pouvais sentir son pouls, il était très faible et elle sa respiration était saccadée. Je mis immédiatement ma main sur son front avant de la retirer aussitôt : elle était brûlante.

-Marie ? Cette fille est ta sœur ? S'étonna Angéla, visiblement perdue.

-Oui, mais je vous expliquerai plus tard, pour le moment elle a besoin de soins de toute urgence !

Ellsworth prit ma sœur dans ses bras et la transporta en quatrième vitesse à la salle de soin où Sherry et les autres avait guéri mes blessures quelques semaines plus tôt.

Dans le salon, je faisais les quatre-cents pas, ne pouvant pas m'asseoir et attendre tranquillement que les choses se passent. Je voulais faire quelque chose aussi, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu aider ma sœur mais Sherry nous avait formellement ordonné d'attendre à l'extérieur.

Pendant que je tournais rond, mille questions me tiraillaient l'esprit en plus de mon inquiétude. Comment Marie avait-elle pu s'échapper si elle était prisonnière ? L'était-elle réellement au moins ? Yusei affirmait l'avoir vue, libre de ses mouvements.

Une pensée affreuse me traversa l'esprit. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait eu la possibilité de s'échapper depuis le début mais restait aux côtés d'Hélios à cause de moi, parce qu'il la menaçait de me faire du mal si elle partait ? Etait-ce de ma faute si Marie avait vécu prisonnière de cet homme toutes ces années ?...

-Darksky, arrête de tourner, tu me donnes mal à la tête râla Angéla, allongée sur un canapé.

-Ça se voit que ce n'est pas ta sœur qui est entre la vie et la mort ! Répliquai-je sèchement.

-En effet, mais je sais aussi que ce que tu es en train de faire ne fera qu'abimer la moquette, alors assieds-toi et fais confiance à Sherry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà vécu ça peut-être, la peur de la perte de la personne qui t'est le plus proche ? Rétorquai-je en serrant le poing, prêt à laisser exploser ma colère.

-Non, jamais…Mais j'ai perdu celles qui m'étaient le plus proche.

Ses mots me laissèrent bouche bée. Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que derrière son apparente insouciance, Angéla pouvait cacher une telle douleur en elle. Elle devait être vraiment forte pour arriver à dissimuler ses émotions alors que j'étais un livre ouvert.

-Je…Je suis désolé…je ne savais pas…

Devant mon malaise, la jeune fille se reprit.

-Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que tu peux me faire confiance : détruire la moquette ne changera rien à la situation, j'ai essayé moi aussi, ça ne les a pas ramenées termina-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Au même moment, alors que j'allais suivre le conseil d'Angéla, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et nous nous retournâmes immédiatement pour voir Sherry sortir, accompagnée d'Ellsworth. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et je lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Alors, comment va-t-elle ? Elle va s'en sortir ? Dis-moi qu'elle va se réveiller !

-Calme-toi Darksky me répondit la jeune femme. Ta sœur est vivante, mais elle est à bout de force. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais il faudrait quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que moi pour lui donner un traitement approprié.

Lorsque j'entendis ces mots, mes jambes ne me soutinrent plus et je m'écroulai sur le sol. Presque toute la pression montée pendant toute cette journée venait de retomber d'un seul coup. Marie était vivante, c'est tout ce qui m'importait à ce moment-là.

Quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, mais pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il s'agissait de larmes de joie.

-Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais trouver un médecin en pleine nuit, ça risque de ne pas être facile et…

Angéla interrompit Drago en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de déclarer à son tour :

-J'en connais un qui accepterait certainement de se déplacer jusqu'ici.

-Parfait, appelle-le tout de suite ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant d'un bond.

-Mais je dois vous prévenir, je ne suis pas…comment dire…en très bon termes avec lui en ce moment, donc il risque de ne pas être de très bonne humeur déclara la blonde en grimaçant.

-S'il te plait Angéla ! La suppliai-je.

-Très bien, mais je ne vous promets rien soupira-t-elle.

La jeune fille sortit son portable et composa le numéro tandis que mon cœur s'accélérait. La vie de ma sœur dépendait de cet homme et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle était sûre de ses informations.

Après quelques secondes, un homme décrocha…Ou plutôt hurla dans le téléphone.

-Angéla, je peux savoir où tu étais passée tout ce temps ? Ta mère et moi nous sommes faits un sang d'encre pour toi ! Alors je te préviens, tu as intérêt à appeler pour t'excuser ou alors ce n'est même pas la peine de revenir ! S'égosilla l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

-Comment ça m'excuser ? C'est entièrement de votre faute tout ça ! S'étrangla Angéla. Si vous n'aviez pas fait autant d'histoires, je serais peut-être restée !

-Notre faute ? Répliqua-t-il. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que…

-Non, ça ira, mais je vois que cette conversation est inutile, donc au revoir !

Sans laisser le temps à l'homme de répondre, Angéla raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le canapé, rouge de colère.

-Ce type, je vous jure ! Cracha-t-elle.

Aucun d'entre nous ne lui répondit et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise devant nos expressions consternées.

-Bah quoi, c'est si surprenant que ça que je sois en conflit avec mon père ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Dis…Angéla, rappelle-nous pourquoi tu as appelé ton père ? Déclara calmement Yusei.

-Bah, pour qu'il vienne soigner la sœur de Darksky et…

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt puis écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Je le rappelle lança-t-elle en reprenant son téléphone.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je lui parle l'interrompit Ellsworth.

Angéla ne broncha pas et lui laissa son portable avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin. J'allais lui demander si tout allait bien mais Drago fut plus rapide que moi.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai encore été trop impulsive se lamenta-t-elle, la tête dans les bras.

-Angéla, que s'est-il passé pour que tu te fâches ainsi avec ton père ?

-Ah, ça Drago, ce n'est qu'une stupide querelle de famille, une de plus, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, bientôt, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et on n'en parlera plus…

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une habitude fis-je remarquer.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, mon père…

La jeune fille s'arrêta en plus milieu de sa phrase et me fixa soudainement. Je reculai instinctivement devant ce regard qui ne m'annonçait rien de bon.

-Attention, c'est une histoire qui fait peur, vous êtes sûrs de vouloir l'entendre ?

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi effrayant dans ta vie ? Bégayai-je, plus très sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

-Figure-toi que je me suis faite renvoyer de mon lycée !

Un court silence suivi sa déclaration comme si Drago et moi attendions qu'elle continue, mais elle semblait avoir terminé son histoire…ou du moins ne pas vouloir en dire plus.

-Et…C'est tout ? Hésita Drago, déconcerté.

-Comment ça « c'est tout ? » Répliqua la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas vu le visage de mon directeur quand il a essayé de me mettre dehors ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne encore !

Sans savoir pourquoi et malgré la gravité de la situation, j'éclatai de rire devant l'expression d'Angéla en imaginant les têtes que les personnages font dans les BD et un léger sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage.

-Tiens, tu as finalement réussi à te détendre un peu déclara-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? Tout ce que tu nous as raconté était juste destiné à détendre l'atmosphère ?

-Oui…et non Darksky. Je me suis bien faite renvoyer de mon lycée, mais j'avais surtout envie que tu arrêtes de tirer cette tête d'enterrement, c'est déprimant à la longue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Angéla avait raison, grâce à elle, je me sentais un peu mieux désormais. Non pas que je ne m'inquiétais plus pour Marie, mais j'avais pu oublier mes soucis l'espace de quelques instants.

Quand j'y repensais, la dernière fois que j'avais pu rire et sourire aussi bêtement de la sorte, c'était…avec Saya.

Oui, jusqu'à présent, Saya avait été la seule à avoir été capable de me soutenir et me remonter le moral. C'était uniquement grâce à elle que j'avais pu éviter de sombrer dans la folie. Mais étrangement, je ressentais la même sensation d'apaisement aux côtés d'Angéla et Drago. Lorsque j'étais avec eux, mes pensées noires disparaissaient en même temps que la plupart de tous mes tracas pour que je redevienne ce petit garçon maladroit et rêveur que j'étais cinq ans auparavant.

-Merci…Murmurai-je alors.

-Merci pour quoi ? Répéta Angéla, confuse.

-J'ai de la chance de vous avoir rencontrés ce jour-là me contentai-je de répondre. Il faudra que je vous rende la pareille un jour.

-Et bien, si tu pouvais affronter Hélios en finale à notre place, ça m'arr…

Drago arrêta Angéla avec un coup de coude dans les côtes et reprit :

-Tu l'as déjà fait en te battant à nos côtés, nous sommes quittes maintenant il me semble.

-Mais si tu veux, tu peux affronter Hélios aussi si tu te sens encore redevable !

-Mais arrête Angéla, il affrontera Hélios s'il se sent prêt ! La rabroua Drago.

-Mais il est prêt je suis sûr, pas vrai ?

-Arrête de faire les questions et les réponses soupira mon ami.

Je ris une nouvelle fois devant cette scène de ménage stupide. Je voyais bien qu'Angéla faisait tout pour me changer les idées et que Drago se prêtait volontiers au jeu et cela me faisait chaud au cœur de les voir ainsi. J'avais vraiment de la chance de les avoir rencontrés…

Finalement, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à se chamailler, Ellsworth revint dans le salon accompagné d'un homme qui était certainement le père d'Angéla.

C'était un grand homme au crâne dégarni, possédant uniquement quelques cheveux blancs à l'arrière et sur les côtés de la tête. Il possédait les mêmes yeux que sa fille mais son expression était beaucoup plus dure et de nombreuses rides parcouraient son visage.

Lorsqu'il passa devant Angéla, je sentis la tension monter d'un cran entre le père et la fille, c'était presque comme si je voyais des éclairs entre leur regard mais il ne s'arrêta cependant pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait ma sœur.

Pendant qu'il examinait Marie, je tremblais de tous mes membres. Je m'attendais déjà au pire avec un verdict catastrophique mais, après avoir pris son pouls, sa température et écouté sa respiration, le père d'Angéla se tourna vers nous, l'air plutôt détendu.

-Bien, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ce que je pensais en parlant au téléphone déclara-t-il.

-Donc Marie s'en sortira ? M'exclamai-je, prêt à m'écrouler.

-Oui, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle est juste à bout de forces, déshydratée et manque cruellement de nourriture, mais puisque vous êtes là, elle ne risque rien. Apportez-lui simplement de l'eau et surveillez-là et elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quinze-heures.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Marie était revenue parmi nous, saine et sauve, sans blessure ni maladie…Mes jambes faillirent lâcher une seconde fois, mais je tins bond. Je ne voulais pas paraitre faible si ma sœur venait à se réveiller, elle m'aurait encore lancé des piques toute la soirée sinon…

-Tu vois Darksky, Angéla avait raison, tout a fini par s'arranger déclara Drago en me souriant.

-Ou…Oui lui répondis-je d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Tout le monde repassa dans le salon à l'exception d'Angéla qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de rester avec son père, et moi qui préférais rester guetter le réveil de Marie. Cependant, Angéla m'avait aidé à surmonter mon angoisse et je me sentais mal de la voir encore en conflit avec son père sans rien faire pour l'aider.

-Tu sais Angéla, tu devrais parler à ton père finis-je par déclarer après une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-Hein, quoi, parler avec lui ? T'es fou, ça va encore se finir en pugilat ! Répliqua-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. Et puis, il finira bien par se calmer avec le temps comme toujours.

-Mais, tu ne trouves pas ça dommage ?

-Dommage ? Pourquoi donc ? Ce type ne me laisse jamais une seule seconde de répit et est toujours sur mon dos je te signale !

-Et si un jour, pour une raison quelconque, il n'était plus sur ton dos, que ferais-tu ?

-ça voudra dire qu'il a enfin confiance en moi !

-Ce n'est pas cela que je voulais dire.

Angéla ne répondit pas immédiatement et fixa le parquet quelques instants.

-Tu as perdu tes parents il y a longtemps il me semble, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-elle par déclarer timidement.

-Oui, il y a cinq ans. Ils ont disparu lors d'un voyage…

La jeune fille laissa un autre blanc avant de répondre :

-Je vois où tu veux en venir et tu as raison, c'est stupide, mais c'est comme ça depuis toujours avec mon père. En réalité, je pense que si un jour il arrêtait de me crier dessus, j'aurais très peur dit-elle en riant légèrement.

Elle se leva alors d'un bond et m'adressa un large sourire.

-Allez, je vais faire un effort et faire le premier pas pour une fois ! S'exclama Angéla.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce et fila dans le salon. J'étais content d'avoir pu aider Angéla après ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi et puisque je n'entendais aucun cri provenant d'à côté, j'en conclus que cela ne se passait pas trop mal.

Peu à peu, le salon se vida de ses occupants mais je continuai à veiller ma sœur. Mais, alors que je pensais être le dernier réveillé, la porte de la salle de soins s'ouvrit et Drago entra.

-Je venais simplement voir si tout allait bien ici.

-C'est gentil mais même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas dormir.

-Je te comprends déclara le jeune garçon en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Et au passage, je suis venu te donner un message de la part d'Angéla : elle te remercie pour ce que tu lui as dit.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle s'est réconciliée avec son père ? Demandai-je, plein d'espoir.

Drago prit un air gêné avant de répondre :

-Pas tout à fait. Ils se sont disputés et Angéla est partie bouder dans son coin.

-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi me remercie-t-elle ?

-Oh, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle refusait d'admettre que son père avait raison devant lui mais qu'au fond d'elle, elle le comprenait me répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Dans ce cas, je suis content d'avoir été utile à quelque chose. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour elle. Et je dois te remercier aussi pour ce soir.

-Ne t'embête pas avec les remerciements, nous étions aussi inquiets que toi. Mais il se fait tard, demain est une grosse journée encore, ne veille pas trop tard.

-Je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air lui répondis-je, confiant.

Drago se leva et sortit de la pièce, me laissant à nouveau seul avec ma sœur, toujours dans un profond sommeil et, regardant une vieille photo trainant sur mon téléphone, je repensai à Saya, l'esprit léger.

-Dis Saya, tu te souviens que tu m'avais souhaité de retrouver ma sœur avant de partir ? On dirait bien que ton souhait s'est réalisé dis-je à mon ancienne amie, espérant qu'elle pouvait m'entendre. Et toi, as-tu trouvé le bonheur là où tu es maintenant ? Je l'espère sincèrement en tout cas. Et te rappelles-tu de notre exploration ? Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu rencontres Laura un jour et que vous vous entendriez bien…Je me suis trompé apparemment continuai-je en riant intérieurement. Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour, je parviendrai à la raisonner, et ce jour-là, je te la présenterai. Enfin, il faudrait d'abord que tu reviennes de ton voyage pour cela…

-Tiens, tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

Cette voix sarcastique mais si douce…Impossible de s'y tromper…

Je lâchai immédiatement mon portable et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en relevant la tête vers le lit où se trouvait ma sœur. Marie venait de se réveiller et me lançait déjà des piques…

Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer mais je finis par faire les deux à la fois en m'effondrant sur le lit, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

-Bah dis donc, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Michael ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-Non…rien…tout va bien désormais…

Immédiatement, je serrai ma sœur dans mes bras et sous l'effet de surprise, ne protesta pas et déclara d'une voix remplie de joie et de soulagement :

-Je suis enfin rentrée, grand frère.


	13. Chapitre 10: Le calme avant la tempête

_**Chapitre 10 : le calme avant la tempête**_

Une heure du matin : je m'effondrai sur mon lit, vidé de toutes mes forces. Il venait de se passer tant de choses en une seule journée que rien que d'y repenser me donnait mal à la tête. D'abord deux créatures divines, puis la sœur de Darksky qui réapparaissait subitement et enfin la dispute familiale entre Angéla et son père…J'avais vraiment besoin de repos pour pouvoir digérer tout ça…

Mais au fond de moi, j'étais assez satisfait. Il n'y avait eu aucun blessé à déplorer lors de l'affrontement des deux monstres, Marie allait s'en sortir et Angéla, même si elle refusait de l'admettre, avait reconnu sa part de torts au fond d'elle. Tout aurait pu aller bien plus mal…

Néanmoins, voir la jeune fille se disputer ainsi avec son père m'avait troublé sur le moment, non pas que je pensais Angéla incapable de s'énerver, mais cette scène avait comme éveillé quelque chose en moi, une sorte de souvenir enfoui très profondément dans ma mémoire, comme si…j'avais déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire par le passé avec quelqu'un d'autre, dans un autre lieu…

Mais, à présent que j'y repensai au calme, plus rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression passagère après tout, mais je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi cela m'avait fait un tel effet sur le moment.

Finalement, après y avoir réfléchi pendant une heure ou deux, je finis par tomber de sommeil et m'endormir tout habillé.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain aux aurores par quelques rayons de soleil passant par ma fenêtre. Je n'avais vraiment pas dormi longtemps, mais des bruits de pas provenant du rez-de-chaussée ainsi que le mélange de plusieurs voix attirèrent ma curiosité et me poussèrent à me lever malgré la fatigue.

Dans le salon, je trouvai Sherry, Ellsworth et Yusei courant dans tous les sens tandis que Darksky prenait son petit déjeuner avec sa sœur, l'air détendu et…Une minute, sa sœur ?

Je fis un bond de trois mètres en arrière en réalisant cela et je lâchai un cri de surprise, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur moi.

-Eh, Drago, tu as vu, ma sœur s'est réveillée ! S'exclama Darksky d'un ton bien plus enjoué que d'habitude.

-O…Oui, j'ai vu, difficile de ne pas le voir…Bégayai-je, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Drago ? Répéta sa sœur à voix basse en fronçant les sourcils.

Je dévisageai Marie, surpris d'une telle réaction de sa part. La jeune fille me fixait en fronçant les sourcils, l'air pensive. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler de moi, ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné si elle était captive d'Hélios connaissant l'obsession de ce type pour ma famille…

Cependant, après quelques secondes de silence, la sœur de Darksky se détendit et reprit la parole, changeant totalement d'attitude :

-Ravie de vous rencontrer ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- « Vous rencontrer » ? Répéta Darksky, sceptique. Tu t'es déjà présentée à Sherry, Ellsworth et Yusei…

-Ce n'est pas eux que je saluai continua sa sœur, sans cesser de sourire.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et ma sœur apparut immédiatement à mes côtés, l'air tout aussi consternée que moi. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle savoir pour la présence de Théa ? Je n'en avais parlé à personne ! Pouvait-elle la voir elle aussi ?

Comme lisant dans mes pensées, Marie reprit :

-Si tu veux savoir, non, je ne vois pas les esprits et je ne lis pas dans les pensées.

-C…Comment…

-Tes émotions sont tellement visibles, tu es comme un livre ouvert, il en va de même pour la personne qui t'accompagne lança-t-elle en riant.

Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser concernant cette fille. Elle semblait pouvoir deviner toutes mes pensées et toutes mes actions et avait même pu détecter Théa…Peut-être possédait-elle un pouvoir particulier, ce qui aurait expliqué pourquoi Hélios la retenait prisonnière…

Mes réflexions furent rapidement interrompues par un bâillement provenant de derrière moi. En me retournant, je vis Angéla encore à moitié endormie, les cheveux en bataille, de grosses cernes entourant ses yeux entrouverts.

D'une démarche plus qu'aléatoire, elle parvint miraculeusement jusqu'à la table du salon, s'assit sur une chaise et commença à se servir en céréales tandis que je me prenais la tête dans les bras devant l'aveuglement de la blonde.

-Bonjour, Angéla finit par dire Marie d'une voix tout aussi enjouée que pour moi. Bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Marie répondit-t-elle en baillant. Ça allait, même si je dois t'avouer que quelques heures supplémentaires ne m'auraient pas fait de mal.

Mais, alors qu'elle prenait une cuillerée de céréale, Angéla s'arrêta net et ouvrit enfin les yeux en grand avant de laisser tomber la cuiller qu'elle tenait dans les mains et de recracher tout d'un coup.

-Marie ? S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. Quand est-ce que tu t'es réveillée ?

-Vers deux heures du matin je crois lui répondit cette dernière en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

-Drago, Darksky, vous avez vu, Marie s'est réveillée, mon père avait raison finalement !

-Merci Captain Obvious pour cette information raillai-je.

-J'ai le droit d'être étonnée alors qu'elle était dans le coma hier rétorqua-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Marie se remit à rire de bon cœur. Mais Angéla n'avait pas tort, qui aurait cru que la sœur de Darksky se remettrait aussi vite alors qu'elle semblait à moitié morte en arrivant la veille.

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre ces heureuses retrouvailles, mais Marie, peux-tu nous expliquer comment tu as réussi à t'échapper ? Lui demanda soudainement Yusei.

-Oh, ça…Il m'a simplement mis à la porte répondit Marie en haussant les épaules.

-Pourrais-tu…Répéter ça, j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris…Hésita son frère pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu as très bien entendu Michael, je me suis simplement servi de mon pouvoir sur Hélios et ça lui a déplu donc il m'a dit de dégager, fin de l'histoire.

-Ton…Ton pouvoir ? Bégaya Angéla, déconcertée.

-Oh, tu ne leur en as jamais parlé Michael ? S'étonna Marie.

Darksky grimaça, gêné tandis que sa sœur soupira.

-Comment tu as pu oublier ça…

-Je…Je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est différent se défendit-il. Et puis, même moi je ne comprends pas ce don que tu possèdes.

-C'est pourtant très simple, il me suffit de voir quelqu'un pour comprendre ses véritables sentiments et émotions. Tout le reste n'est que déduction et suppositions.

-En effet, c'est très simple, tu crains vraiment Darksky pour ne pas comprendre ça ! S'exclama Angéla.

-J…Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Répliqua-t-il en s'empourprant.

-Enfin, vous comprenez pourquoi Hélios m'a enlevée j'imagine continua Marie en ignorant son frère. Mais bon, c'était amusant, Hélios n'est vraiment pas celui qu'il parait être.

-Tu…Tu peux répéter ça s'il te plait ? M'étranglai-je, interdit.

-Il vous l'expliquera mieux lui-même j'imagine.

Alors que nous la dévisagions tous comme si elle devenait folle, la sonnette d'entrée retentit et Sherry fonça les sourcils. Nous n'étions censés recevoir personne, et surtout pas aussi tôt dans la journée d'après mes souvenirs.

Ellsworth se leva prudemment et nous ordonna de rester là où nous étions pendant qu'il allait vérifier avec Sherry qui pouvait être notre invité surprise.

Cependant, alors que Darksky, Angéla et moi affichions des mines angoissées, Marie continuait à prendre son petit déjeuner, l'air détendue, comme si de rien n'était.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un cri provenant de l'entrée alors que la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Sans perdre une seconde, nous nous précipitâmes tous les trois pour voir ce qui avait pu causer un tel raffut, mais Marie ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Lorsque je vis qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Ellsworth, Sherry et Yusei étaient prêts à se battre, Angéla sortit son disque duel immédiatement et Darksky écarquilla les yeux car, juste devant nous se tenait notre ennemi : Hélios.

Etrangement, ce dernier ne nous attaqua pas et resta calmement sur le pas de la porte, penchant la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était surpris d'un tel accueil. Plus étrange encore, il n'était ni accompagné, ni protégé et aucun monstre de duel n'était à l'horizon.

-Si…Si vous êtes venus reprendre Marie, vous devrez me passer sur le corps ! S'exclama Darksky, prêt à se jeter sur lui s'il bougeait le petit doigt.

-Eh bien, quel accueil, on ne sait plus recevoir les gens à cette époque je vois déclara le roi maléfique d'un ton neutre.

-Arrêtez de jouer à l'idiot Hélios et dites-nous ce que vous êtes venu faire ici avant que je ne vous fasse votre fête ! Rétorqua Angéla.

-Jouer à l'idiot ? Vous avez de bien drôles de jeux aussi continua-t-il toujours aussi détendu.

-Hélios, que voulez-vous ? Finis-je par lui demander.

-Je veux beaucoup de choses mon cher Drago.

Sherry décocha un regard noir au roi qui frissonna.

-Bon, très bien, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler, vous l'imaginez bien…du moins, je l'espère pour vous…

-Vous allez nous le dire oui ou non ? L'interrompit Angéla.

-Si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que j'aimerais me joindre à vous.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, accompagné de réactions diverses. Darksky failli s'étrangler, Angéla éclata de rire, Ellsworth, Sherry et Yusei semblaient sceptiques et j'échangeai des paroles tacites avec ma sœur qui serait sûrement morte une seconde fois si elle avait pu.

-Vous…Vous pouvez répéter ? Lui demanda Darksky sous le choc.

-Tu as très bien entendu donc je ne le ferai pas.

-Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça râla ce dernier.

-J'imagine que je vais devoir vous expliquer mes raisons soupira notre ennemi.

-Il vaudrait mieux, parce que pour le moment, la réponse est non lança Angéla sèchement.

-Je ne veux pas perdre contre Shadow, voilà tout.

-Vous pensez vraiment que nous allons gober quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? M'étranglai-je.

-Et pourtant, il dit la vérité.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix ayant prononcé ces paroles insensées et nous vîmes que Marie venait de nous rejoindre, un croissant à la main, observant Hélios avec malice tandis que ce dernier grimaça en la voyant.

-ça faisait longtemps Hélios lança-t-elle comme si elle revoyait un vieil ami.

-Pas assez longtemps à mon gout répondit le roi avec un mouvement de recul. Si je t'ai libérée, ce n'est quand même pas pour te retrouver aussitôt !

-Je pourrais me plaindre moi aussi, j'ai assez vu votre tête et je me serais bien passée de revoir.

-Tu ne t'es pas regardée toi, tu avais une mine patibulaire à chaque fois que je venais !

-La faute à qui d'après vous ?

Je regardai ce spectacle digne d'une dispute entre deux enfants de maternelle, interloqué. L'Hélios que nous avions face à nous ne semblait plus que le même que celui ayant invoqué Apophis la veille. Etait-ce la véritable personnalité du roi ou essayait-il simplement de nous duper ?

En temps normal, j'aurais immédiatement opter pour la seconde option, mais l'attitude de la sœur de Darksky qui l'avait côtoyé tous les jours pendant deux ans me laissait sceptique. Cette conversation qu'ils avaient semblait bien trop spontanée pour qu'il n'y ait que de la comédie. C'était presque comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de se disputer de la sorte…

Pendant que les deux gamins se lançaient des piques, je fis signes aux autres de s'approcher discrètement.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce type alors ? Chuchota Angéla. Si vous voulez, je peux le virer en deux coups de pied au derrière !

-Attends un peu Angéla, si Hélios dit vrai, il pourrait être un allié de choix répliqua Sherry.

-Vous êtes en train de suggérer de lui faire confiance ? S'étrangla Darksky. Est-ce que je peux vous rappeler qu'il manipule tout le monde ?

-Pourtant…Ta sœur n'a pas l'air très inquiète de le voir fis-je remarquer en tournant la tête vers Marie et Hélios.

-Faites comme vous voulez, mais je vous aurais prévenu cracha l'ex sous fifre en nous tournant le dos.

-J'imagine que dans l'immédiat, nous ne pouvons pas refuser une telle proposition, même si c'est un piège suggéra Ellsworth.

-Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire termina Yusei.

Nous nous tournâmes tous en direction d'Hélios qui continuait à se disputer avec la sœur de Darksky et je toussai pour attirer leur attention.

-Hélios, nous avons pris notre décision et…

-Génial Hélios, vous avez entendu, on va pouvoir passer encore quelques moments ensemble ! M'interrompit Marie en donnant un coup de coude au roi.

-Tout compte fait, je vais m'éclipser je pense, on se revoit bien…

Alors qu'Hélios tentait de s'enfuir, la sœur de Darksky le retint en lui attrapant sa cape et ce dernier s'écrasa face contre terre sous nos regards interdits. Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer mais plus je restais aux côtés d'Hélios et moins je comprenais ses intentions.

-Vous n'irez nulle part, vous avez demandé, vous assumez maintenant déclara Marie avec un sourire sadique.

-Darksky, s'il te plait, dis à ta sœur de me lâcher ! Supplia Hélios qui tentait de ramper pour échapper aux prises de Marie.

-Ça vous apprendra à enlever ma sœur, et je vous dis bonne chance avec elle répondit ce dernier en tournant les talons et rentrant à l'intérieur du manoir.

Devant cette scène ridicule, Angéla s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Drago, tu es sûr que nous avons bien fait de recruter un guignol pareil ? Il pourrait être gênant à la longue.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je préfère toujours voir ça qu'un dieu maléfique qui détruit tout un stade soupirai-je, fatigué.

-Dans ce cas, je vais aller en rajouter une couche moi aussi !

Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de tourner la tête, Angéla se précipita vers Hélios et Marie et fit une sorte de prise de judo au roi qui visiblement, ne s'y attendait pas et se retrouva une fois de plus le nez dans la boue.

-Quel étrange spectacle déclara soudainement Théa, perplexe. Je me demande si quelqu'un ici se souvient de qui est vraiment Hélios.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en souviennent tous, et c'est justement pour ça qu'ils agissent de la sorte lui répondis-je.

-Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais sociologue.

-Je ne le suis pas, j'aurais juste agi de la même façon qu'eux à leur place.

Le reste journée passa à peu près de la même façon. Nous avions prévu de nous entrainer pour notre prochain match, mais l'arrivée d'Hélios chamboula nos plans, si bien qu'à la place, nous dûmes faire garderie…du moins, c'est l'impression que j'eus à courir dans tous les sens. Entre Angéla et Marie qui poursuivaient le roi pour je ne sais quoi, je devais être constamment sur le qui-vive. Heureusement, Darksky semblait bouder dans son coin…même si un peu d'aide aurait été la bienvenue.

Vers dix-sept heures, je finis par m'écrouler dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, trop épuisé pour continuer et je laissai Hélios se débrouiller seul pendant qu'il essayait d'échapper à Marie.

C'était vraiment ce type qui faisait régner la terreur la veille encore ? Difficile à croire même en le voyant. On aurait vraiment dit qu'Hélios possédait deux visages totalement opposés : l'un cruel et sans merci, celui m'ayant attaqué à mon arrivée, et l'autre enfantin, voire même boulet sur les bords, celui que Marie avait dû côtoyer durant sa captivité.

Un souvenir me traversa alors l'esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je remarquai cette double personnalité. Lors de notre duel en duo avec Angéla, Hélios avait également subitement changé d'attitude lorsque cette chose sombre s'était élevée derrière lui…Se pouvait-il qu'Hélios n'ait pas agi seul depuis le début ?

-Hélios, votre petit jeu ne marchera pas avec moi marmonna Darksky qui me fit sursauter.

-De…Depuis quand tu es là toi ? Bafouillai-je, ne l'ayant même pas vu arriver.

-Drago, rassure-moi et dis-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à douter.

-Je n'ai que très peu de confiance en lui…Mais ta sœur, elle a bien dit qu'elle pouvait voir les véritables intentions des gens ? Si Hélios essayait de nous prendre par surprise, tu ne penses pas qu'elle l'aurait senti depuis le début ?

-Marie ne lit pas dans les pensées, tu l'as entendu toi-même. Il suffit qu'Hélios ait appris à la duper pour qu'on croie justement à sa bonne foi rétorqua-t-il, toujours aussi méfiant.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu loin ? S'il savait faire ça, pourquoi l'aurait-il renvoyée aussi subitement ?

-Va savoir, ce type est tordu, il ne faut pas lui faire confiance.

Sans ajouter un mot, Darksky tourna les talons et remonta dans sa chambre sans adresser un seul regard au roi qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, essoufflé. Ce dernier referma précipitamment la porte dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques instants de répit.

-J'aurais mieux fait d'aller régler mes comptes avec Shadow, ça aurait été moins fatigant haleta-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez depuis tout à l'heure ? Lui demandai-je, curieux de connaitre la raison de tout ce remue-ménage.

-Je crois que Marie veut continuer à lire en moins et Angéla…Je crois qu'elle veut simplement me tuer…

-C'est…Compréhensible après ce que vous avez fait lui répondis-je sans savoir vraiment quoi dire.

-Ouai, ouai, je sais tout ça, mais j'ai quelque chose d'amplement plus important qui me tracasse !

-Qu...Quoi donc ? Bégayai-je, m'attendant déjà au pire.

-Darksky, je crois qu'il ne me fait pas confiance du tout…

Je restai quelques instants à fixer Hélios d'un regard vide sans rien dire, ayant eu peur d'avoir compris quelque chose de travers, mais le roi en rajouta une couche.

-Bon, c'est vrai que je l'ai trahi, mais maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau dans le même camp, je pense qu'il serait bon que nous nous fassions tous confiance !

-Est-ce que…vous vous êtes entendu au moins ? Soupirai-je, désespéré.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai eu une idée qui devrait nous permettre de nous rapprocher ! Continua Hélios en m'ignorant totalement.

-Je crains déjà le pire…

-Mais je ne te le dis pas tout de suite. Je voudrai juste que demain à la première heure, vous vous rassembliez tous devant le château ! Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

-Ça sent le plan foireux à plein nez…

Sur ces belles paroles, Hélios s'éclipsa et Marie et Angéla rentrèrent dans le salon une seconde plus tard.

-Ah vous tombez bien vous deux, demain Hélios nous donne rendez-vous aux aurores devant le château.

-Ce boulet a accepté finalement, il veut sa revanche, il l'aura ! S'exclama Marie en éclatant de rire.

-Se revanche ? Sur quoi ?

-Oh, tu verras demain Angéla, mais on va s'amuser ! Surtout avec Michael, je prépare mon appareil photo. Ça ira dans le dossier que j'ai déjà sur lui !

Je comprenais de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait, mais visiblement, la surprise d'Hélios n'en était pas vraiment une. En un sens, j'étais rassuré. Si Marie savait de quoi il parlait, cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça.

Nous allâmes ainsi tous nous coucher de bonne heure après un diner mouvementé entre Hélios qui mangeait comme quatre, Darksky qui faisait la tête et Angéla qui complotait avec Marie dans leur coin. Heureusement qu'Ellsworth, Sherry et Yusei restaient normaux, sans quoi je serais vite devenu fou également.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un rugissement assourdissant provenant de l'extérieur. Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je m'habillai en moins de trente seconde et je me précipitai dehors pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un des dragons hiératiques d'Hélios.

Je fus tellement surpris que je tombai à la renverse. Darksky avait-il raison finalement ? Hélios avait-il profité de nous pour nous attaquer dans notre dos ?

Je m'apprêtai déjà à alerter tout le manoir lorsque j'entendis la voix de Marie à quelques mètres et, en tournant la tête, je la vis…poser une selle sur le dos de l'un des dragons…

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Oh Drago, tu arrives pile à l'heure ! Me lança cette dernière en guise de salutation.

-Marie…Qu'est-ce que tout ce cirque signifie ? Lui demandai-je prudemment.

-Oh, ce n'est que la fameuse surprise d'Hélios : une course de Dragon !

-Une…course de Dragon ? Répétai-je, interdit.

-Tout à fait ! S'exclama l'intéressé qui venait d'apparaitre derrière moi en me faisant sursauter au passage. C'était un sport très prisé à Héliopolis et j'étais le meilleur à ça !

-Le meilleur jusqu'à ce que j'arrive répliqua Marie d'un air malicieux.

-C'était un coup de chance, j'ai été distrait par cette bande de bons à rien de sous-fifres ! Répliqua Hélios tentant d'avoir l'air confiant.

-Dans ce cas, prouvez-le-nous aujourd'hui !

Sans plus attendre, Marie enfourcha le Dragon Hiératique d'Asar comme un cheval qui s'envola quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Hélios n'en resta pas là et se précipita sur Atum qui décolla à son tour pendant que je regardai ce spectacle, interdit.

-Allez Drago, choisis-en un et monte ! Me lança Hélios en invoquant d'autre Dragons.

-Je…euh…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec violence pour laisser passer Angéla, Darksky, Sherry, Ellsworth et Yusei qui semblaient tout aussi perdus que moi.

-Oh, ça pour une surprise, j'adore ! S'exclama Angéla, aux anges. Le gros rouge est à moi !

-Angéla…tu es consciente qu'il s'agit de Dragons, contrôlés par Hélios qui plus est ? La prévint Yusei, plus prudent.

-Si Marie n'a pas peur, alors moi non plus !

Sans se poser une seule question, la jeune fille se précipita sur le Dragon rouge et or et grimpa sur la selle avant de rejoindre Marie et Hélios dans les airs.

-C'est parti ! Rien de tel qu'une course de Dragon pour mettre de bonne humeur ! S'écria cette dernière avec un sourire faisant le tour de son visage.

-Marie, descends de là tout de suite ! Ordonna alors Darksky à sa sœur, affolé.

-Viens me chercher si tu l'oses le défia-t-elle.

-Très bien, j'arrive !

A son tour Darksky enfourcha l'un des Dragons, Eset, et se fonça vers sa sœur qui esquiva sans aucune difficulté l'attaque. Cependant, son frère ne semblait pas aussi à l'air qu'elle et manqua de tomber de sa monture lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta brutalement et Angéla éclata de rire.

-Alors, on a quelques problèmes d'équilibre à ce que je vois ?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé râla-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de rester sur sa selle.

-Bon, Drago, Sherry, Ellsworth, Yusei, on n'attend plus que vous ! Lança Hélios.

-Sans façon, je préfère…

Sherry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quatre Dragons se précipitèrent sur nous et nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que d'obéir à Hélios pour ne pas nous faire écraser, si bien qu'une seconde plus tard, nous étions tous en train de survoler le château à dix mètres du sol.

-Oh, une course d'esprit de duel, j'adorais faire ça avec Papa ! S'exclama Théa, soudainement très enthousiaste. Drago, tu n'as pas le droit de perdre, Papa était le meilleur et tu as intérêt à lui faire honneur !

-On ne ferait pas mieux de nous préparer à combattre Shadow plutôt ? Tentai-je en comptant sur le sérieux de ma sœur concernant ces histoires.

-Oui, mais pas avant d'avoir gagné cette course ! Rétorqua-t-elle, des étoiles dansant dans ses yeux.

-Mademoiselle Sherry, ça va faire longtemps que vous n'avez pas conduit, pensez-vous que tout ira bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ellsworth, c'est toi-même qui m'as appris l'équitation, il est temps que cela serve à quelque chose !

-Je préfère mon runner mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller avec ça lança Yusei, l'œil brillant.

Voilà que même eux devenaient fous rien qu'à l'idée de cette course. Je ne pouvais vraiment plus m'échapper…Mais…Cela ne devait pas être si dur que ça après tout, je pouvais bien me laisser tenter moi aussi…

-Bien, je suis content de voir que ma petite course improvisée a attiré autant de monde ! Lança Hélios avec un large sourire.

-Comme si on avait eu le choix marmonna Darksky.

-Voici ce que je vous propose : un allez retour simple jusqu'au stade où tous les coups sont permis ! Le dernier arrivé paie un verre à tout le monde !

-Michael, il te reste assez tu penses ? Demanda Marie d'un ton neutre.

-La ferme ! Je vais te faire descendre de là avant qu'il y ait un accident ! Répliqua Darksky en tentant une nouvelle fois d'attraper sa sœur, sans succès.

-Pas de règle, j'aime, vous allez souffrir Hélios déclara Angéla en se frottant les mains d'un air sadique.

-Il va y avoir des morts avant la fin de la course, je le sens soupirai-je.

-Sur ceux, tout le monde sur la ligne de départ. Le top sera donné lorsque les trois sceaux seront allumés !

Nous nous alignâmes tous sur une seule rangée, juste en dessous des trois sphères dorées qui faisaient office de feu de lancement. Tout le monde semblait prendre très à cœur cette course pour une raison qui m'échappait.

La première sphère s'illumina, puis la seconde et, lorsque la troisième se mit à briller à son tour, Hélios partit comme une furie, talonné de très près par Marie, suivi de Yusei et Angéla au coude à coude puis Ellsworth et Sherry, moi et enfin, Darksky qui eut visiblement un souci au démarrage car il resta sur place quelques instants au milieu d'une épaisse fumée grisâtre.

Au départ, je me concentrais plus sur le fait de rester sur la selle plus que sur la course elle-même il était préférable de ne pas tomber à plus de dix mètres au-dessus du sol, mais rapidement, je réussis à prendre mon courage à deux mains et me redresser pour observer la situation.

Nous volions donc au-dessus de la route nationale, droit vers le stade et, à en juger par le nombre de Dragons devant moi, j'en déduis que je devais être dans les derniers. Il me fallait un plan si je voulais pouvoir remonter car je doutais qu'Hélios m'ait donné son dragon le plus rapide…

-Drago, à côté de toi ! Me cria soudainement ma sœur.

Je tournai instinctivement la tête et je vis une carte flotter dans les airs au milieu d'une sorte de cube transparent. Sans réfléchir, je l'attrapai et un sourire illumina la figure de Théa.

-Oh, bombe noire, on va s'amuser lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Immédiatement après que je l'ai prise, la carte s'illumina et une sorte de bombe avec des yeux apparut dans ma main comme par magie.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Dépêche-toi imbécile, balance de truc ou ça va exploser !

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et, fermant les yeux, je lançai la bombe, droit devant moi. Cette dernière fila à la vitesse de la lumière sur le Dragon d'Angéla et la pauvre fille eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri de surprise avant que la bombe n'explose sur elle.

-Attends, je viens de tuer Angéla ? M'exclamai-je, affolé tout en passant à côté d'elle à toute vitesse.

-Mais non, elle s'en remettra, préoccupe-toi plutôt de la course !

Sceptique, je lançai néanmoins un regard en arrière et je vis effectivement Angéla ressortir du nuage noir, visiblement furieuse.

-Je vais t'apprendre à me balance des bombes à la figure moi ! S'écria-t-elle en attrapant une autre carte.

Une tortue Ovni se matérialisa dans sa main et un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage de mon amie tandis que le reptile se repliait dans sa carapace pour ne laisser qu'un petit vaisseau gris.

-Prends ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Angéla lança son arme de toutes ses forces vers moi mais, ayant pu prédire l'attaque, je réussis à l'esquiver en montant quelques mètres plus haut, ce qui laissa le champ libre à l'ovni pour frapper le pauvre Ellsworth dont la monture, déséquilibrée, percuta celle de Sherry et les deux concurrents plongèrent avant de se rattraper tandis qu'Angéla et moi les dépassions.

-Oh, c'est donc à ça que ces cartes servaient déclara Sherry. Allez gigaplante, mettons un peu de piment dans cette course !

Au loin, une plante carnivore monstrueuse s'éleva pile devant Hélios et Marie. La sœur de Darksky eut heureusement le réflexe de s'arrêter mais le roi, trop fier pour laisser quelqu'un lui passer devant, ne dut voir qu'une occasion de distancer tout le monde et se fit gober d'un seul coup par le monstre de Sherry et Marie éclata de rire en passant à côté de lui.

-Ah, deuxième fois que vous vous faites avoir Hélios ! Lui cria-t-elle tout en prenant la tête de la course.

Yusei, qui était jusque-là troisième, passa second, ne se laissant pas distraire par la disparition de l'un des concurrents et se retrouva à quelques mètres à peine de Marie.

Malgré moi, j'éclatai de rire lorsque le roi se fit gober d'un coup par la plante. Je commençai vraiment à prendre gout à cette course et une profonde envie de gagner s'installa en moi.

Je me retournai et je vis Angéla qui me talonnai de près, suivi de Sherry, Ellsworth et enfin Darksky à la traine. Lorsque je croisai le regard de la jeune fille, je n'eus plus qu'une idée en tête : ne perdre à aucun prix contre elle.

Je donnais deux coups sur les côtés du Dragon et tirai les rennes pour accélérer. Voyant cela, Angéla fit de même et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt au coude à coude à la vitesse du son.

Rapidement, nous rattrapâmes Yusei que nous dépassâmes avant de passer à côté de Marie qui étrangement, ralentit au même moment, mais je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, je voulais simplement gagner face à Angéla.

Cependant, je compris à mes dépends pourquoi Marie nous avait laissé prendre la tête de la course car, à peine l'avions nous dépassée qu'une ombre gigantesque plana au-dessus de nous et un frisson me parcourut l'échine en reconnaissant la carte de la bête fantôme méca investortue.

Par réflexe, je tirai à fond sur les rennes pour arrêter mon Dragon et je prévins la jeune fille du danger qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes mais elle n'en fit rien et continua sa route, triomphante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion retentit devant moi, suivi d'un cri, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée noirâtre s'éleva dans les airs à l'endroit même où Angéla se tenait auparavant.

-La pauvre, j'espère qu'elle s'en sortira me dis-je à moi-même.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser Drago ! Me lança Marie en passant à toute allure à côté de moi.

Le temps que ma monture redémarre, Yusei me repassa devant, de même que Sherry, Ellsworth et Darksky. Hélios, quant à lui, semblait avoir réussi à s'échapper mais volait lentement et sa cape était en lambeaux.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus à observer les autres et je repartis à la vitesse de l'éclair. En passant devant Angéla qui semblait encore à moitié inconsciente, je lui fis un signe de la main avant de continuer ma route.

Je réussis à voler sans encombre jusqu'au stade, gardant ma position de troisième en partant de la fin même si je voyais que devant, il y avait de la bagarre pour la première place. Entre explosion de tortues, plantes géantes, rafales de flammes et bombes à retardement, j'étais presque content de ne pas avoir à subir ça. Cependant, lorsque j'atteignis le point de demi-tour, les choses recommencèrent à se corser.

En effet, Hélios qui jusque-là occupait la queue de pelletons, se réveilla soudainement et je le vis attraper une carte qu'il activa immédiatement.

-C'est parti Atum, montrons-leur notre vraie puissance !

Aussitôt, son dragon se mit à briller d'une lueur dorée tandis que je crus discerner comme un changement sur son armure qui vira à l'argenté tandis que ses ailes passèrent du bleu nuit au jaune or. J'avais presque l'impression que ce n'était plus le même monstre qu'Hélios chevauchait…

Je n'eus pas vraiment le loisir d'observer cela plus longtemps car un bruit semblable à celui des avions dépassant la vitesse du son retentit derrière moi. Sans réfléchir, je fonçai sur le dragon Angéla pour l'écarter de la piste imaginaire. Evidemment, cette dernière me traita de tous les noms jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie un boulet de canon doré passer juste à côté de nous et éjecter le pauvre Darksky qui n'avait rien vu venir.

-Euh…Merci…Me dit Angéla, gênée.

-Tu me remercieras sur la ligne d'arrivée lui répondis-je en repartant tant qu'elle était encore à l'arrêt ce qui me valut une autre série d'insultes.

Je passai à toute vitesse à côté de Darksky qui était encore dans les pommes, Sherry et Ellsworth qui semblaient plus profiter de cette balade aérienne plus qu'autre chose pour enfin me retrouver au coude à coude avec Yusei qui me lança un regard de défi en me voyant à côté de lui…Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Désolé Drago, mais tu n'iras pas plus loin déclara-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Je vis alors qu'il tenait dans sa main une carte qu'il activa : floraison de feu. Aussitôt, une racine apparut dans la bouche de son dragon et ce dernier se mit à cracher un torrent de flammes tout autour de lui. Je réussis néanmoins à éviter l'attaque, et heureusement pour elle, Angéla était trop loin pour se faire carboniser sur place. Mais maintenant, Yusei était intouchable et il m'était impossible de lui passer devant.

Je devais trouver une solution et vite, le château n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres et j'avais toujours un retard considérable sur Hélios et Marie…

-Sur ta droite ! Me hurla ma sœur.

A la dernière minute, je me saisis de la carte qui se trouvait là et je vis la châtaigne Naturia…Je n'avais aucune idée de son utilité mais étant donné que ma sœur éclata de rire, ça ne pouvait être que mauvais pour les autres et je l'activai donc.

Dans ma main se matérialisa une énorme châtaigne mais elle me piqua tellement que je ne la gardai pas plus longtemps et la lançai devant moi. Etrangement, je réussis à toucher le Dragon de Yusei qui s'emballa et commença à faire des zigzags sans que son cavalier ne puisse le contrôler.

Je profitai de cette ouverture pour foncer droit devant moi et rattraper Marie et Hélios…et même les dépasser puisqu'ils étaient plus occupés à se chamailler qu'à se concentrer sur la course.

Le château était en vue et j'étais premier ! Je sentis une montée d'adrénaline en moi tandis que je donnai le dernier coup de talon au dragon. Il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres et je gagnais cette course !

Je pouvais déjà toucher la ligne d'arrivée du bout des doigts lorsqu'un épais nuage noir et menaçant apparut au-dessus du circuit. Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait que ma monture fût foudroyée instantanément, de même que tous les autres Dragons derrière moi. L'un après l'autre, nous entamâmes une longue chute…à l'exception de Darksky que je vis toucher les trois sceaux, l'air triomphant tandis que ces derniers s'illuminèrent, annonçant la fin de la course.

-Et voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on défie l'aigle noir ! S'écria Darksky triomphalement…

-Sérieux, j'ai perdu contre lui ? S'exclama Angéla en jetant son disque de duel à terre. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu éclair !

-Je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses je pense lança Ellsworth en s'étirant.

-Oui mais c'était amusant, il faudra le refaire à l'occasion, lui répondit Sherry qui semblait mécontente d'avoir été battue.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Hélios avait de telles distractions continua Yusei. C'était tout le temps comme ça avec lui, Marie ?

-Oh non, d'habitude, c'est pire mais les courses c'est ce qu'il préfère répondit la jeune fille, souriante.

-Et…Une minute, où est-il passé ? M'exclamai-je alors en ne voyant le roi nulle part.

-Oh, je l'ai laissé là-bas me répondit la sœur de Darksky.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'elle pointait du doigt et effectivement, Hélios était dans un arbre dans une position ridicule, visiblement dans les pommes, de même que son dragon et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

Ce type était peut-être un roi maléfique, mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'il savait y faire quand il s'agissait de s'amuser. En fin de compte, Hélios avait vu juste : sa surprise nous avait vraiment permis de nous rapprocher de lui en ne le voyant plus comme une menace mais comme un simple homme un peu boulet sur les bords mais ayant un bon fond. Même les défenses de Darksky semblaient avoir été abattues et il en redemandait même.

Le soir, comme promis, Hélios paya un verre à tout le monde dans un restaurant de la ville. Nous passâmes vraiment un bon moment ou chacun pu laisser ses soucis de côté le temps de quelques heures pour ne redevenir que de simples citoyens désireux de passer du bon temps avec leurs amis.

C'était ce genre de moment que je chérissais. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon ancienne vie, loin de toutes ces histoires de fin du monde et de fous à lier, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, une chose que je ne pouvais pas discerner mais qui m'avait manqué pendant longtemps.

-Eh Drago, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir me lança Angéla en me ramenant à la réalité. C'est à ton tour !

-Oh…Oui, désolé Angéla.

-Tu n'as aucune chance Drago, Michael possède les quatre as en main ricana Marie.

-Arrête de révéler mon jeu toi répliqua son frère en gonflant les joues.

-ça m'étonnerait fort ma chère, j'en possède un rétorqua Hélios, fier de lui.

-Hélios, vous ne devez pas dire ce que vous avez en main soupira Sherry.

Ellsworth et Yusei éclatèrent de rire en voyant le roi tenter de se défendre à coup de bluff en prétendant posséder tout le jeu, sans grand succès.

Mais Angéla avait raison. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de penser à tout cela et de me torturer l'esprit pour rien. J'étais entouré de bons amis, même Hélios, il fallait que je profite de ce moment !

-Triple roi ! M'écriai-je joyeusement alors en posant ma main sur la table.


	14. Angéla Hopper: Espoirs et Désillusions

_**Angela Hopper : Espoirs et Désillusions**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Un jour, je me suis rendu compte que rien n'avait d'importance. Je vivais ma vie comme un rêve, riant d'un rien, inconsciente du monde qui m'entourait. Je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser, refusant que l'on vienne me prendre cette liberté qui était la mienne. Je pensais sincèrement que j'étais heureuse, entourée de mes amies et vivant comme bon me semblait avant de réaliser que je n'avais rien.

Après tout, je n'étais qu'une fille normale et sans histoire. Du haut de mes quinze ans, je ne connaissais encore rien de la vie puisque mon plus grand échec avait été de perdre mon meilleur ami, mais jamais je n'avais connu une aussi grande tristesse que ce jour-là.

J'avais deux amies : Maya et Ambre. Nous étions inséparables depuis la maternelle, mais également toutes aussi rêveuses les unes que les autres.

Maya était la plus énergique du groupe, toujours prête à partir à l'aventure chercher des trésors enfouis ou escalader les plus hauts sommets. C'était une fille assez grande pour son âge aux longs cheveux noirs qu'elle tirait vers l'arrière, gardant néanmoins une sorte de frange du côté droit du visage, laissant une frange cacher à moitié son œil gauche. Ambre, quant à elle, était la plus raisonnable, toujours à peser le pour et le contre, réfléchissant toujours avant d'agir et cela se voyait dans son apparence. Toujours impeccablement coiffée, la jeune brune ne laissait dépasser que deux petites mèches de chaque côté de son visage fin et angélique pour m'imiter. La gentillesse et l'innocence se lisaient dans son regard vert émeraude et son sourire éclatant. Et enfin il y avait moi, Angéla, la blonde du groupe, celle qui les faisaient rire, qui égayait leurs journées, en quelque sorte le bouffon, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais le temps que nous passions ensemble et je tout le reste m'était égal et me paraissait futile.

Et puis un jour, je fus ramenée à la réalité, de la façon la plus brutale qui soit. Je n'y étais pas préparée évidemment, personne ne l'aurait été à vrai dire.

Lorsque notre vie bascule d'un seul coup, du jour au lendemain sans prévenir, passant du rêve le plus doux au cauchemar le plus atroce, nous nous brisons et nombreux sont ceux qui ne s'en relèvent jamais.

« Je vous sauverai, coûte que coûte, même si pour cela je dois y laisser la vie. Je me relèverai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, j'affronterai les pires monstres, je vaincrai les pires adversaires, mais je vous retrouverai et je réparerai mes erreurs. Je refuse que d'autres paient pour ma stupidité et mon aveuglement. »

Si le destin s'acharnait contre moi, alors moi aussi, j'allais m'acharner contre lui. Je n'allais pas le laisser me vaincre aussi facilement. Ne pas savoir abandonner, être têtue et totalement déraisonnable, voilà ce qu'on me reprochait souvent mais si cela me permettait de retrouver ce que j'avais perdu, alors j'allais l'être, plus que jamais.

Et dire que tout cela avait commencé d'une façon tellement banale que c'en était presque risible…

 _ **Angéla : Une vie de rêve ?**_

Enfin ! J'avais finalement réussi. Après tant d'effort et de dur labeur, j'étais finalement devenue championne mondiale de duel de monstres, écrasant sans difficulté l'ancien roi, Jack Atlas.

Tandis que je m'avançais sur le podium afin de recevoir mon trophée, je saluai une foule en délire qui m'applaudissait à tout rompre. J'étais leur héroïne, celle étant partie de rien et qui, en à peine quelques mois, avait gravi tous les échelons jusqu'à devenir numéro un.

Mais, alors que le présentateur allait me remettre ma récompense, une sonnerie retentit et le décor changea pour une banale salle de classe, après un cours de maths visiblement à en juger par les inscriptions étranges au tableau.

Comment m'étais-je retrouvée là ? Et où était mon trophée ? Etait-ce un adversaire rancunier qui m'avait assommée de me trainer de force à l'école pour se venger d'avoir perdu contre moi ? C'était une théorie plus que probable…

Du moins…c'est ce que j'aurais aimé…

-Angela ! Me cria Ambre, tu viens ou on va encore déjeuner sans toi !

-Oui, oui, j'arrive lui répondis-je d'un ton las tout en rangeant mes quelques affaires trainant sur ma table.

Je me levai ensuite de ma chaise avant de m'étirer et bailler longuement. Les cours de maths n'étaient vraiment pas de tout repos, surtout avec notre professeur, Cloclo, qui ne nous lâchait jamais d'une semelle. La seule alternative que j'avais trouvée pour échapper à ses questions était de me réfugier dans le monde des rêves.

-Angela, tu crains vraiment, me lança maya une fois que je l'eue rejointe.

-Tu vas me dire que tu as écouté toi-même en étant réveillée ? Rétorquai-je.

-Non, mais dis-toi qu'on a bien rigolé pendant ce cours de maths, tu as vraiment raté quelque chose.

-Vraiment ? M'exclamai-je, soudainement intéressée par les ragots.

-Oui, une marmotte endormie canardée de craie par un chasseur prof de maths en colère railla Maya en éclatant de rire, suivie immédiatement d'Ambre.

C'était donc pour ça que j'avais autant de poussière de craie sur toutes mes affaires et que mes mains étaient aussi blanches que de la soie…Depuis le temps, ce n'était plus quelque chose qui me dérangeait, surtout que la craie partait assez facilement sur l'uniforme de l'école.

-Au moins, il a utilisé du blanc cette fois, la dernière fois j'ai mis presque dix minutes avec le rouge lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Mes deux amies repartirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable en me revoyant râler aux toilettes et repeindre les lavabos en rouge avant qu'une élève ne s'évanouisse pensant que j'avais du sang sur les mains. Ça m'avait pris dix minutes de plus pour la réanimer et évidemment, j'étais arrivée en retard au cours suivant…

Sur ces belles paroles, nous descendîmes à la cantine et sans grande surprise, il y avait une queue faisant trois fois le tour de la cour pour y accéder. Mais, même si j'avais une envie folle de repasser par les souterrains pour couper et manger immédiatement, Ambre me rappela à l'ordre avec la menace du surveillant général qui pesait sur moi depuis la dernière fois.

-Je te rappelle que ce type te traque, il doit sûrement attendre au bout pour t'attraper et te mener directement chez Chapy !

-Le surveillant général en boss final ? Rien de plus facile, non seulement tu pourras m'admirer à l'œuvre mais en plus tu auras un repas dans les cinq minutes ! Rétorquai-je, sûre de moi.

-Parfait, je te suis Angéla ! Je suis sûre que tu vas gagner haut la main ! S'exclama Maya en me poussant hors de la file d'attente.

Mais, alors qu'elle m'entrainait avec elle, quelque chose tomba de son sac : une boite de pansements et un kit de premier secours.

-Une minute, pourquoi tu as ça avec toi ? L'interrogeai-je, m'arrêtant brutalement.

-Ah, ça…Au cas où, on ne sait jamais me répondit-elle avec le sourire le plus faux du monde.

-Bon, bah je vous attendrai ici moi, Maya, ramène Angéla entière si possible…en fait, ramène la tout court s'il te plait…

-Vous n'avez aucune confiance en moi ! M'écriai-je, vexée.

-Aucune me répondirent-elle d'une seule voix.

Devant cette solidarité incroyable, je me contentai de gonfler les joues et de me planter dans la file d'attente, frustrée.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de queue dans le froid, les cris, l'agitation et les tentatives de passages en force, nous finîmes par enfin accéder au self.

Comme chaque jour, la diversité de choix invraisemblable me choqua tellement que je restai une bonne minute devant les plateaux à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester en classe et apporter un sandwich. Cependant, les cris d'élèves affamés et visiblement ayant perdu le sens du goût m'obligèrent à faire un choix et je pris le premier plat me passant sous la main.

-Tiens, tu prends des lentilles toi maintenant ? Me demanda Ambre, surprise en regardant mon assiette.

Je soupirai. Encore un jour à sauter le déjeuner…Ils auraient quand même pu faire un effort et nous mettre quelque chose de comestible pour le jour où devait se dérouler la finale du tournoi de duel de l'école histoire que les participants ne jouent pas le ventre vide. Et puis, pourquoi le poissons accompagnant les lentilles me paraissait aussi…indéterminé ?

Je renonçai rapidement à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette et je partis chercher une table pour trois.

Après cinq tours de cantine et avoir manqué de déraper trois fois sur au même endroit, nous finîmes par trouver trois places dans un coin, à côté de la fenêtre et nous nous installâmes.

-Alors, vous avez lu les livres pour Calvere ? Demanda Ambre, entamant la conversation.

-Ouai, les trois hier entre vingt-heures et minuit, j'ai cru que je n'en verrai jamais le bout ! Se plaignit Maya engloutissant le poisson étrange d'un seul coup.

Encore et toujours du travail...mes amies ne parlaient presque que de ça quand nous n'avions pas d'autre sujet de conversation, mais moi, je m'en fichais complètement. Ce que j'aimais, c'était les duels de monstres. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : être un jour numéro un mondial...malheureusement pour moi, personne dans ma classe ne semblait apprécier. Elles préféraient toutes regarder plutôt que d'essayer, si bien que je me sentais bien seule parfois…

-Et toi Angela ? Tu les as trouvés comment les livres ? Aussi intéressants que les dix derniers que tu n'as pas lus ? Railla mon amie aux cheveux d'ébène.

-On va dire ça grimaçai-je, ne les ayant même pas achetés et ayant passé ma soirée à autre chose de plus important.

-Encore ? S'étrangla Ambre, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. La dernière fois Calvere ne l'a pas très bien pris...et si jamais il t interroge de nouveau, je sens qu'il va vraiment s'énerver...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris un résumé sur internet, je ne suis pas folle. Mais je ne comprends pas comment vous faites pour lire des livres aussi longs en deux semaines…voire même en une soirée comme certaine…

-Il suffit de s'y mettre mon Angie, c'est sûr que si tu n'achètes pas les livres, tu ne risques pas de les terminer rigola Maya.

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris et arrête avec ce surnom, c'est ridicule !

-Je trouve ça plutôt mignon moi répliqua Ambre avec un grand sourire.

Sous l'effet de la frustration et cherchant quelque chose d'autre à faire, je pris une cuillerée de ce que j'avais dans mon assiette avant d'avoir des nausées en me souvenant de ce que je venais de prendre. J'avalai donc avec grande difficulté et énormément d'eau les lentilles de la cantine tandis qu'Ambre et Maya faillirent s'étouffer tellement elles riaient devant mon air affolé.

Nous ne restâmes pas bien longtemps après cet incident et nous remontâmes dans la cour où se déroulait un duel pour le tournoi interclasse entre les garçons et les professeurs. Franchement, pourquoi nos déléguées n'organisaient-elle que de stupides sorties alors qu'en face, ils avaient le droit d'affronter les professeurs au jeu que j'appréciais par-dessus tout ?

La rencontre du jour se jouait entre notre professeur de technologie, monsieur Horlogier, un grand maigre à lunette et aux crâne dégarni, et un première qui du nom de Erwan assez…massif et lourd, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Bonne chance Erwan mais sache que je ne te ferai aucun cadeau, même si tu es un de mes meilleurs élèves ! Déclara Horlogier.

-J'espère bien monsieur, sinon ça ne vaudrait même pas la peine que je vous affronte ! Lui répondit Erwan, enthousiaste.

-Nous allons voir ce que donne la nouvelle Génération ! Je pioche...je crois que je vais me contenter de poser 5 cartes face cachée et terminer mon tour.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je suis assez bête pour invoquer un monstre avec toutes ces cartes ! Je vais activer immédiatement Violent Orage, dites-leur au revoir !

-C'est exactement ce que j'avais prévu. Je révèle une de mes cartes : Jugement Solennel. Il me suffit de payer la moitié de mes points de vie pour annuler ta carte !

-Bon...alors je vais devoir jouer la prudence. Je pose un monstre face cachée ainsi que 2 cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Horlogier : 2000 - Erwan : 4000

-Mais quel abruti ! M'exclamai-je, consternée devant un tel manque d'initiative. Il a passé le jugement solennel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien risquer de plus ?

-Va savoir me répondit Maya en haussant les épaules.

Visiblement, j'étais la seule à être vraiment impliquée dans ce duel. Comme à leur habitude, Ambre et Maya regardaient sans pour autant essayer de s'intéresser plus que ça. Ce n'était qu'un divertissement comme un autre pour elles mais moi, je rêvais d'être à la place de cet Erwan et briller en écrasant ce professeur rabat-joie qui me collait toujours de sales notes !

-C'est donc mon tour Repris Horlogier, je pioche et j'active ma carte face cachée, Offrande Suprême puis j'invoque Gadget Jaune en mode attaque ce qui me permet d'ajouter à ma main un autre gadget. Je continue en invoquant spécialement mon Kagetokage depuis ma main. Je paie maintenant 500 points de vie pour invoquer Gadget Vert depuis ma main. Je peux maintenant ajouter un Gadget Rouge à ma main et je l'invoque en payant 500 points de vie puis j'ajoute à ma main un gadget jaune

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça grimaça son adversaire, surpris

-Tu devrais écouter plus souvent en cours, sache que les machines s'assemblent toujours entre elles pour former quelque chose de mieux et c'est ce que je vais faire tout de suite ! Je recouvre 2 gadgets pour invoquer Gear Gigant X. Je lui détache une unité de couverture pour ajouter à ma main un Poisson Rouge Étain. Je recouvre maintenant mon Kagetokage avec mon dernier gadget pour invoquer le Numéro 39 : Utopie !

-Franchement, Utopie, je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'Aymeric pour jouer un monstre aussi mauvais soupirai-je.

-Tiens, la voilà repartie avec son Aymeric, tu penses toujours à lui ? Me taquina Ambre.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te faire penser ça ripostai-je en détournant le regard et me focalisant sur le duel ridicule que j'avais sous les yeux.

-Comme ça, juste une intuition hasarda-t-elle avant de faire comme moi.

Pourquoi Ambre me reparlait-elle de ce raté ? Elle savait que je ne pouvais même pas entendre son nom…Et puis, Je n'avais que faire de lui, il était non seulement le pire duelliste que je n'avais jamais vu, mais en plus il était le pire petit ami sur terre. J'avais bien fait de l'envoyer promener, je n'avais pas besoin d'un type comme lui. S'il aimait se complaire dans le mensonge et les cachoteries, tant mieux pour lui, mais qu'il les garde pour lui. J'avais été stupide de croire en lui, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde…

-Je n'ai pas encore fini ! Continua le professeur Horlogier, j'attaque ton monstre face cache avec mon gear Gigant X !

-comme vous avez détruit mon monstre, vous vous prenez 500 points de dégât et deux musasabi agile en cadeau.

-Comme c'est aimable ! Mais ce n'est pas ton cadeau qui m'empêchera de t'attaquer directement avec mon utopie

Horlogier : 500-Erwan : 1500

-Je recouvre ensuite tes cadeaux pour invoquer Gachi Gachi Gantetsu qui augmente l'attaque de tous mes monstres de 400. C'est à toi !

-C'est terminé dit soudain une voix féminine à côté de moi.

Je me retournai, heureuse d'entendre enfin une fille s'intéresser au même jeu que moi et je vis que celle qui avait prononcé cette phrase n'était autre qu'une grande fille blonde aux yeux verts répondant au nom de June Wheeler, la première de notre classe, juste devant Ambre.

Comme d'habitude, elle était impeccablement coiffée, avec simplement une petite mèche tombant au milieu de son front tandis qu'une plus grande descendait sur son épaule gauche tandis qu'une barrette maintenait le côté droit. Son visage était assez mature pour quelqu'un de notre âge, avec des traits et des expressions qu'on pouvait retrouver aussi bien chez un adulte et ses yeux reflétaient une intelligence et une réactivité hors du commun.

C'était une fille assez discrète dans la classe, à qui je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à part pour demander des devoirs. Elle était d'ailleurs souvent dans son coin, préférant certainement ses livres à ses camarades de classe et c'est pourquoi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle ait pu s'intéresser au duel de monstres.

Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance car la jeune fille tournait déjà les talons pour retourner en classe vraisemblablement mais je notai dans un coin de mon esprit qu'elle pouvait se révéler être une potentielle partenaire de duel avant de me reconcentrer sur l'arnaque qui se déroulait sous mes yeux…

-Bon, j'ai mal joué mais je vais me rattraper, je pioche ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance...je pose un monstre face cachée et je termine mon tour...

-C'est tout ? A moi, je tire et j'active deux Typhon d'Espace Mystique que j'avais poses. Dis adieu à tes deux cartes !

-Aucune importance, elles ne me servaient à rien de toute façon...

-j active maintenant le livre de taiyou et je fais passer ton monstre en mode attaque !

-L'effet de mon super méga agile hamster s'active : j'invoque donc face verso momonga agile.

-c'est inutile car je vais maintenant recouvrir mon utopie : fais place au Numéro C39 : Rayon Utopie ! Je lui retire 2 unités de couverture : ainsi ton monstre perd 2000 points d'attaque et le mien en gagne 1000 !

-3900 points d'attaque ! S'étrangla Erwan. Mais alors...

-Oui, tu as perdu ! En avant rayon utopie, Tranchant du soleil levant !

Horlogier : 500-Erwan :0

Alors que tout le monde applaudissait les deux duellistes qui se serraient la main, visiblement fiers d'eux, je bouillonnais intérieurement devant ce spectacle ridicule.

-Quoi ?! C'est tout ce dont est capable un des meilleurs garçons ?! M'exclamai-je.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, Mr Horlogier est quand même un des meilleurs duellistes de tout le lycée...

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! Non mais vous avez vu ce duel ? Même moi je l'aurais battu ! Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est invoquer trois-quatre monstres, dont utopie, et attaquer !

-Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu faire mieux toi ? Me demanda Maya, sceptique.

-Evidemment, tu t'adresses au futur numéro un mondial ! Rétorquai-je fièrement.

-Dans ce cas, gagne un duel contre lui et je te croirai me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Très bien, tu verras un duel comme tu n'en as jamais vu répliquai-je, l'œil brillant.

Sur cette déclaration de guerre, Ambre nous tira toutes les deux par la manche et nous força à courir pour arriver à l'heure en cours de français qui commençait moins de deux minutes plus tard.

Nous réussîmes néanmoins à rejoindre la classe avant l'arrivée de Calvere. Lorsque ce dernier entra à son tour, il portait son habituelle chemise noire s'assit sur sa chaise comme on s'assoit dans un fauteuil prêt du feu.

Ma place était vraiment la pire qu'on puisse imaginer : exactement dans le champ de vision de Calvere dès que celui-ci tournait un peu la tête, au dernier rang, là où le professeur regarde par réflexe.

-Bien, pour aujourd'hui vous aviez quelques livres sympathiques à lire n'est-ce pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

-Sympathique...façon de parler..., marmonnai-je assez bas pour qu'il n'entende pas.

-Donc voici les trois questions : ...

Calvere posa ses habituelles questions stupides auxquelles je ne compris pas grand-chose, c'est pourquoi je sortis mon dossier "préparé" à la maison...ou plutôt imprimé depuis mon ordinateur.

Pendant que je regardai les mouches voler, faisant semblant de réfléchir, je voyais toutes mes camarades écrire, chercher des choses à dire, parler, et même...dessiner…

Après dix minutes sans rien faire, j'entrepris tout de même de lire ce que j'avais sorti, histoire ne pas paraitre trop suspecte...

En fait, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant dans mon résumé et Je commençai à paniquer. Je sentais que Calvere allait m'interroger la première à en juger par son regard fixé sur mes notes. Je me mis à paniquer et je regardai autour de moi et je cherchai si par hasard, il n'y avait pas une bonne âme prête à me donner ses réponses ou lever la main mais ni Ambre ni Maya, ni personne d'autre n'avait l'air d'être d'humeur à répondre volontairement aux questions.

-Bon, j'ai comme l'impression que notre amie Hopper veut commencer déclara Calvere en me voyant m'agiter dans tous les sens. Et bien allez-y.

-Euh...d'accord, bafouillai-je. Donc le bonheur des dames, c'est ça ?

-Oui, allez-y

-Bon alors...

Je n'avais d'autre choix que de lire mon copier-coller mais il m'arrêta après le premier paragraphe.

-C'est très confus votre réponse. Imaginez, je dis bien imaginez que vous parliez a quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas lu le livre.

Quand il dit cela, toute la classe éclata de rire. Tout le monde savait que personne ne lisait jamais en entier les livres de Calvere…ou alors une très petite minorité lorsque les livres n'excédaient pas les cents pages.

-Je dis imaginez parce que, bien entendu, tout le monde dans cette classe les a lus. Reprenez et soyez claire cette fois ci.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de gagner un peu de temps en faisant tomber mes feuilles, faisant semblant de me tromper de question et Ambre et Maya m'aidèrent un peu en se plaignant de leurs voisines. Je les remerciai d'un geste rapide avant de chercher ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une réponse pas trop stupide à la question de Calvere mais je n'eus pas besoin de simuler d'avantage car la cloche sonna et me sauva.

-On reprendra ça la prochaine fois. Et c'est vous que j'interrogerai en première, dit-il en s'adressant à moi, donc tachez de faire quelque chose de mieux.

Sur ces belles paroles, il sortit et je m'effondrai sur ma chaise, consciente d'avoir frôlé la catastrophe cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, j'avais réussi à passer entre les gouttes, mais pour combien de temps encore…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de ranger mes affaires de français et de me plaindre auprès de mes amies que le professeur d'histoire, monsieur Lareine, entra dans la classe, visiblement assez énervé puisqu'il jeta son sac sur le bureau à peine arrivé.

-Bonjours mesdemoiselles, asseyez-vous. Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial. Savez-vous lequel ?

Personne ne répondit évidemment. Il en avait de bonnes lui…

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de l'Egypte ancienne. Vous allez me demander pourquoi. Et bien c'est très simple, j'ai fait quelques découvertes intéressantes que j'aimerais partager avec vous. Donc est ce que quelqu'un ici pourrait me faire un bref résumé de l'histoire d'Egypte qu'on se mette dans le bain ?

Silence dans la classe. J'aurais bien levé la main puisque l'Egypte était le berceau du jeu que j'aimais par-dessus tout, mais si quelqu'un me voyait faire ça, ma réputation risquait d'en prendre un coup alors je me contentai de bailler.

-Personne ? Allez, un peu de courage quand même ! Tenez, June, pouvez-vous me parler de l'Egypte ?

La première de la classe se leva et prit la parole d'une voix assurée, comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle devait certainement agacer beaucoup de monde dans la classe à toujours tout savoir, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Cela me faisait même rire de voir Ambre se plaindre tout le temps d'avoir été détrônée depuis maintenant deux ans.

Après un long exposé de choses que je savais déjà, Lareine interrompit ma camarade, sortit un papier et reprit la parole au moment où June commençait à évoquer la fin de la guerre contre Zorc :

-Bien tout ça, mais avez déjà entendu ceci : « Lorsque le jour fera place à la nuit et que l'ombre remplacera la lumière, le monde plongera dans un nouvel âge de ténèbres. Le roi des ombres renaîtra de ses cendres et étendra alors son voile de terreur sur la terre. Avec l'aide de ses serviteurs des temps anciens, il rependra le chaos et la destruction. Tous les peuples n'auront d'autre choix que de se soumettre et il règnera pour l'éternité… »

-Non, jamais et pourtant mes parents s'y connaissent dans l'histoire d'Egypte répondit June, pensive.

Je tendis l'oreille. Ce cours d'histoire commençait enfin à devenir intéressant…Cette sensation nouvelle, cette envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses, ce désir d'en savoir toujours plus et cette peur de la cloche qui aurait interrompu cette discussion…Etait-ce cela…que ressentaient Ambre et June chaque jour ?

-D ou tirez-vous cette...cette prophétie je pense, non ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix, ce qui surprit Lareine.

-C'est exact Angela, il s'agit bien là d'une prophétie. Et si vous voulez savoir d'où elle vient, elle a été redécouverte dans les ruines d'un ancien royaume, le royaume d'Héliopolis

-Jamais entendu parler...

-C'est bien normal, reprit June, ce royaume s'est très vite éteint avec la disparition de son roi. Mais je croyais qu'Héliopolis n'était qu'une vieille légende poussiéreuse.

-Mais cette prophétie...elle fait froid dans le dos...Frissonnai-je.

-C'est une prophétie de fin du monde mademoiselle Hopper, elle doit forcément être un peu obscure.

-Mais monsieur, continua la première de la classe, pourquoi nous parler de ça aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, je ne crois pas avoir vu une quelconque information dans les journaux ou à la télévision…

-Je voulais simplement vous en parler pour voir vos réactions répondit-il.

-Mais c'est ridicule, plus personne ne croit aux prophéties de nos jours ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous y croyez ? M'exclamai-je, interdite.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était réelle. Mais je suis historien, je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits et je les analyse ensuite ma chère Angéla.

La conversation dériva rapidement sur d'autres sujets et Pendant tout le reste du cours, nous parlâmes de l'Egypte et du début des duels. Enfin, nous n'étions que deux à participer : June et moi.

Comme je m'en doutais, elle partageait la même passion que moi pour le duel de monstre. Toutes les autres parlaient entre elles de choses et d'autres mais pas de l'Egypte. Pour la première fois, je trouvais un réel intérêt pour un cours d'histoire et à la fin de l'heure, ma soif d'en savoir plus n'était toujours pas étanchée.

Le professeur de sport étant absent, nous avions la permission de sortir plus tôt. Personne ne s'en priva. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que nous pouvions sortir à seize heures au lieu de dix-huit heures...

Saisissant cette occasion, je laissai Maya et Ambre sur la touche. Cela les surprit un peu mais elles ne protestent pas. Il fallait que je parle à June, elle semblait en savoir beaucoup plus sur toutes ces histoires qui me passionnaient. Elle pouvait peut-être m'éclairer un peu plus sur la prophétie.

Je la repérai au coin de la rue, sur le point de prendre le bus pour rentrer chez elle. Je me mis à courir pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne monte dedans.

-June ! Attends, il faut que je te parle ! Lui criai-je en faisant de grands signes pour qu'elle me voie.

Mais alors que je courais, je me pris les pieds dans une branche qui trainait sur le trottoir. Heureusement June réussit à me retenir avant que je ne m'étale face contre terre.

-Merci, lui dis-je un peu honteuse.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis contente que tu ne te sois pas fait mal, me répondit-elle en souriant. Donc tu voulais me parler d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Tu as oublié de noter des devoirs ou il te manque des cours ?

-Pourquoi pas…mais non, je voulais te demander plus de précisions au sujet de...de ce dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure en cours.

-Tu sais, tu devrais demander directement à Lareine, c'est lui le spécialiste en la matière, pas moi continua-t-elle très humblement.

-Oui, mais je me disais que pour avoir une telle culture, tu devais avoir de bons livres chez toi. Peut-être qu'il y aurait des informations auxquelles tu n'aurais pas prêté attention et…

-Oh, dans ce cas-là, Tu devrais demander à mon père, il s'y connait plutôt bien dans toutes ces histoires de fin du monde. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend. Il dit l'avoir sauvé plein de fois quand il avait notre âge et...

-Parfait, présente-le-moi ! L'interrompis-je, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Bon, je t'aurais prévenue, ne vient pas te plaindre qu'il est assommant ou autre chose comme ça...Soupira June en retournant attendre le bus.

A l'arrêt et pendant le trajet, j'en profitai pour faire plus ample connaissance avec cette fille que j'avais dans ma classe depuis déjà deux ans et j'appris beaucoup de choses sur elle que je n'aurais jamais imaginées, comme par exemple qu'elle avait déjà remporté plusieurs tournois locaux de duels de monstres auxquels je n'avais pas pu participer à cause de mon père…

-Tu as remporté ce tournoi ? Mais, comment as-tu fait ? M'exclamai-je, interdite devant le professionnalisme mais surtout l'humilité de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'était rien m'avoua-t-elle, gênée. J'ai simplement fait comme toujours, en me donnant à fond durant le duel. C'est comme ça que je joue. Toujours donner le meilleur de moi-même, peu importe le résultat. La défaite ou la victoire m'importent peu. Je serais toujours satisfaite du moment que je sais que j'ai donné mon maximum. C'est ce que mes parents m'ont toujours appris.

Le temps passa incroyablement vite aux côtés de June qui me racontaient des anecdotes plus folles les unes que les autres si bien que je failli rater notre station.

Une fois arrivées, je me retrouvai complètement perdue. Nous étions dans un arrondissement qui m'était totalement inconnu : Montmartre. Il y avait la beaucoup d'animations, des peintres, des mimes, et même des souffleurs de bulles géantes, le tout dans un décor assez ancien me faisant penser à ces villages d'autrefois que l'on peut voir dans les livres. Même les boutiques me semblaient vieillottes avec leurs babioles en bois et leurs produits fantaisistes.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens à Montmartre ? Me demanda June devant mon air perdu.

-Euh...oui, je ne sors pas beaucoup de mon quartier…

-Oh, donc tu n'as jamais vu ça !

-ça ? Répétai-je, intriguée.

Sans en dire plus, la jeune fille me prit par la manche et me conduisit devant la basilique. De là, nous avions une vue vraiment magnifique. Nous pouvions voir presque tout Paris de notre perchoir : l'arc de triomphe, la tour Eiffel et Montparnasse, le Louvre, la seine, les ponts et bien d'autres monuments historiques.

J'étais émerveillée. Je ne regrettai vraiment pas d'avoir demandé à June de m'emmener ici. Il fallait que j'emmène Ambre et Maya ici aussi, j'étais persuadées qu'elles adoreraient, elles qui aimaient tout ce qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire.

Après être restées quelques minutes devant ce spectacle splendide, June m'amena enfin chez elle. Elle habitait un petit appartement juste a cote de la basilique, sur la place carrée de l'arrondissement qui était assez animé, surtout par des artistes quand on regardait bien. En même temps, l'endroit ressemblait tellement à une peinture que je les comprenais de venir exercer leur art ici.

-Bon, reste là, je vais voir s'ils sont déjà rentrés ou si...

June laissa sa phrase en suspend quand elle entendit le bruit d'un verre qui se brise provenant de la cuisine. Je sursautai mais cette-dernière resta très calme.

-Ça c'est surement maman qui a essayé de cuisiner... Me dit-elle en soupirant. Suis-moi, je vais te la présenter.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et ma nouvelle amie se dirigea directement à la cuisine…Même si celle-ci ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'a une cuisine. Il y avait de la farine un peu partout. Tous les appareils étaient sortis : mixeur, grille-pain, batteur, et même une friteuse et la mère de June était à genoux en train de ramasser les débris de ce qui avait dû être un saladier.

-Maman ! S'exclama la blonde, mécontente.

-Oh, c'est toi, je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer. Tu es rentrée tôt aujourd'hui June.

Sa mère se releva, manquant de faire tomber d'autres ustensiles au passage. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds comme l'or ainsi que les mêmes yeux, à l'exception de leur couleur qui tirait plus vers le mauve chez sa mère. Je remarquai également que June possédait la même mèche que sa mère au milieu du front, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer leur ressemblance même si mon amie était bien mieux coiffée. Ce qui les différenciait par contre, c'était leur regard. Autant celui de June était pur et innocent, autant celui de sa mère dégageait quelque chose d'autre que je ne pouvais pas bien cerner…mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû à l'âge.

-Oui, le prof de sport n'était pas là. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, j'ai ici une amie qui voudrait parler à papa. Est ce qu'il est là ?

D'abord hésitante devant un tel carnage et sortant de mes pensées, je finis me présenter convenablement.

-Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Angela Hopper ; lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Enchantée. Je suis la mère de June. Mais entre nous tu peux m'appeler Mai, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle madame. Et pour répondre à ta question June, ton père est sorti mais il doit revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Au même moment, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, un bruit sourd m'indiquant qu'un objet venait de tomber suivi d'un gémissement.

-Quand on parle du loup, c'est surement lui qui revient. Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes là, prenez ce que vous voulez, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

Le père de June arriva quelques secondes après. C'est un grand homme blond, comme June et Mai d'ailleurs, à l'air assez niais dégageant la même gentillesse que sa fille. Il portait une blouse blanche ainsi qui n'était apparemment plus toute neuve à en juger par les nombreux trous un peu partout et l'odeur de brûlé qui s'en dégageait.

-Papa, dit June, je te présente Angela, une amie.

-Bonjour Monsieur, désolée du dérangement.

-Mais ce n'est rien, c'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance ! Je suis le professeur Joey Wheeler, archéologue et accessoirement duelliste de talent ! Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais déjà vu mon nom dans un livre relatant l'histoire des duels ? Sache qu'il s'agissait bien de moi et…

-Bon, c'est très intéressant ; râla sa fille en lui coupant la parole, mais Angela n'est pas venue ici pour parler de duel ou de je ne sais quoi. Mais par contre, as-tu déjà entendu ceci ?

June lui récita mot pour mot la prophétie dont Lareine nous avait parlée, ce qui me laissa bouche bée. Elle avait une de ces mémoires…je ne me souvenais que de bribes de phrase et de l'idée générale alors que Lareine en avait parlé moins de trois heures plus tôt…

Quand elle eut fini, son père croisa les bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Hum...intéressant tout cela. D'ailleurs, ton histoire me rappelle une de mes aventures...

-Et voilà, c'est parti...soupira June.

-C'était à l'époque où nous habitions à domino city. Moi, Yugi, Kaiba et les autres avions été téléportes en Egypte antique... [...] C'est alors que nous fumes encercles par l'armée de Zorc. Nous pensions que tout était finit. Il ne nous restait plus d'énergie quand soudain...

-Mais elle s'en fiche de tes histoires à dormir debout papa ! Elle est venue pour en savoir plus sur une prophétie, pas pour entendre ça !

-Comment ça, à dormir debout ? Tout cela n'est que la pure vérité. Tu verras si c'est agréable quand tu auras des enfants à ton tour et que tu leur raconteras tes aventures pour sauver le monde !

-Je préférerais ne jamais avoir à faire ça lui répondit-elle en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

-Mais ça m'intéressait moi ce combat. Il s'est fini comment ?

-Tu vois June ? Enfin quelqu'un qui aime mes aventures !

-J en peux plus, prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini...

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir pendant que son père continuait à me raconter ses aventures. J'étais littéralement passionnée, j'avais l'impression de vivre moi-même le récit. J'aurais tellement voulu être à sa place, avec Ambre et Maya, elles auraient adoré elles aussi, j'en étais persuadée.

-Donc le pharaon s'est souvenu de son nom. Il a ensuite ressuscité les 3 dieux égyptiens : ra, slifer et obelisk pour les faire fusionner et ainsi donner naissance à horakthy. Sa lumière était si forte qu'elle a détruit Zorc une bonne fois pour toute. Notre mission la bas étant terminée, nous sommes rentrés chez nous et nous avons dit adieu à Atem après que celui-ci a perdu contre Yugi. Fin de l'histoire.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un ait pu vivre de telles aventures lui dis-je, soufflée.

-Et ma fille qui dit que je radote ! S'exclama-t-il, fier de lui. Enfin quelqu'un qui sait apprécier mes histoires à leur juste valeur. Bon, sur ce, occupons-nous de cette prophétie.

Le père de June se leva et alla fouiller une dans une étagère très poussiéreuse remplie de livre tous plus gros les uns que les autres tandis que sa fille rouvrit les yeux en baillant. Le professeur Wheeler revint quelques instants plus tard avec un énorme livre qui, visiblement, n'avait pas été ouvert depuis des lustres. Sur la couverture, on pouvait voir un étrange symbole divisé en six parties égale de différentes couleurs, les mêmes que pour les attributs des monstres de duel.

-Je pense qu'on trouvera tout ce dont on a besoin dans ce livre très particulier déclara le professeur d'une voix mystérieuse qui fit bailler June une nouvelle fois.

-Et…qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? Demandai-je, déconcertée.

-Voyez-vous, il n'existe que deux exemplaires de ce livre. L'original a été retrouvé dans des ruines au milieu du désert. J'ai réussi à avoir une copie grâce à mes recherches sur l'Egypte et avec l'aimable accord de Seto. Mais trêve de bavardage, mettons-nous au travail !

Le scientifique ouvrit l'ouvrage et commença à feuilleter la table des matières avant de s'arrêter sur un point précis et de passer directement à la page qui devait l'intéresser. Il lut encore pendant quelques minutes et cria un « Euréka » qui nous fit sursauter June et moi.

-J'ai trouvé ce qui nous intéresse déclara-t-il fièrement sous les yeux ébahis de sa fille.

-V…Vraiment ? Bégaya June, surprise que son père ait obtenu l'information aussi vite.

-Pour qui me prends-tu rétorqua ce dernier fièrement. Mais je crois que votre professeur vous a raconté une histoire incomplète.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il n'a pas mentionné qu'il existait une autre fin que voici : « Cependant lorsque la puissance des ténèbres s'alliera à celle de la lumière, l'exilé reviendra et alors la galaxie, les cieux, la terre et les gardiens se dresseront contre l'oppresseur. Tous rangés derrière un seul chef, une bataille épique aura lieu contre les serviteurs des ténèbres et le roi des démons lui-même. »


	15. Angéla: Tout Change

_**Angéla : Tout Change**_

Tandis que mon sang se glaçait à nouveau dans mes veines, le professeur Wheeler abandonna son air détendu et fronça les sourcils, me paraissant tout de suite bien plus professionnel qu'avant. Ce dernier relut plusieurs fois la fin de la prophétie à voix basse pendant que sa fille semblait s'impatienter, tapant du pied sur le sol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-C'est bon, tu la connais par cœur cette prophétie maintenant ? Râla-t-elle après une minute de silence.

-C'est…fascinant ! Déclara-t-il alors joyeusement. De toute mon existence, je n'étais jamais tombé sur quelque chose de semblable. Je sens que l'on va s'amuser !

Le professeur se mit à rire et je me tournai vers June, totalement déconcertée par les changements d'attitude de son père et elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Les enfants ! Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère ! Et puisque nous sommes les seuls à posséder cette information, c'est donc à nous de sauver le monde de la destruction et…

Il s'arrêta net et relut encore une fois la fin de la prophétie avant de prendre un air contrarié.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais…dit-il d'une voix triste.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Demanda June, lassée.

-Nous ne pouvons pas sauver le monde…Cette tache revient apparemment à des élus. Donc à moins que quelqu'un dans cette pièce le soit, nous ne pouvons rien faire…

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce tout en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir dans cette situation mais préférant rester en terrain connu, je finis par m'adresser à June plutôt qu'à son père.

-Tu penses que ces histoires sont vraies ? Demandai-je, hésitante.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober des bêtises pareilles ? Ce n'est qu'un tissu de sornettes, tout juste bon à raconter aux enfants pour leur faire peur ! Il n'y a que mon père pour fantasmer encore là-dessus !

-Oui…Tu as sans doute raison…Lui répondis-je, essayant de me rassurer moi-même.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre, une partie de moi voulait continuer à y croire…Ou du moins ne pouvait pas se résigner à tout abandonner. C'était un sentiment étrange que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

D'habitude, lorsque je me m'impliquais dans un projet fou comme prouver l'existence du triangle des Bermudes ou trouver le trésor enfoui de barbe rousse, je savais moi-même que c'était impossible, mais cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais me l'expliquer, mais j'y croyais, dur comme fer.

Je regardai soudain l'heure : Dix-huit heures ! Il fallait que je rentre absolument chez moi avant 18 heures 30, sans quoi mon père allait encore passer un savon !

Je me levai d'un bond et remerciai précipitamment les parents d'Angéla pour leur accueil et pour m'en avoir appris un peu plus sur la prophétie tout en m'excusant de devoir partir aussi vite mais ils semblèrent comprendre immédiatement à en juger par leurs mines amusées.

Je rassemblai mes affaires en vitesse et June me raccompagna jusqu'au métro. Sur le quai, nous parlâmes un peu et nous en profitâmes pour échanger nos numéros ainsi que nous donner rendez-vous le lendemain pour le déjeuner.

Même si j'allais me faire sermonner comme jamais, j'étais contente d'avoir voulu creuser un peu plus cette histoire. Grâce à cela, j'avais pu apprendre à connaitre un peu mieux June à qui je n'aurais jamais adressé la parole de la même façon sans ces histoires. Il fallait vraiment que je la présente à Ambre et Maya, j'étais certaines qu'elles s'entendraient à merveille. Et puis, depuis le départ d'Aymeric, il nous manquait quelqu'un et June était la candidate idéale.

J'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que je faillis rater la station et je sortis du wagon au moment même où les portes du métro se refermaient, manquant de me coincer les cheveux à l'intérieur.

Dix-huit heures vingt-cinq. Je pouvais encore arriver à l'heure chez moi ! Galvanisée par cet espoir insensé, je me mis à courir dans les rues, bousculant quelques passants mais je réussis néanmoins à arriver à l'heure chez moi…ou presque…

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants devant le portail, hésitante. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter, je n'avais que cinq minutes de retard…dix en fait…

A moins que mon père n'ait passé une très mauvaise journée et que ma mère soit sortie, je ne risquais rien…

J'inspirai un bon coup et je poussai le lourd portail qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Pour la discrétion, je pouvais déjà repasser plus tard. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là et je traversai rapidement la petite cour tout en cherchant les clés dans mon sac.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte, mon cœur rata un battement. Je ne les avais pas ! Il n'y avait rien non plus sous le paillasson, ce qui signifiait que ma mère avait dû sortir et évidemment, elle n'avait pas laissé la porte ouverte…

Je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution : sonner et affronter mon père…Mais je pouvais le faire ! Après tout, je n'étais pas si en retard que ça et il ne savait pas que je sortais à seize-heures, peut-être qu'une petite histoire comme une panne de métro suffirait à le calmer…

Tremblante cependant, j'approchai le doigt de la sonnette, me préparant au pire et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, me laissant voir le visage rouge de colère de mon père qui m'attendait les bras croisés sur le torse. Il faisait vraiment peur quand il s'énervait, c'était presque comme si je pouvais voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines et son crâne surchauffer…

-C'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives Angéla ?! Me cria-t-il en guise de bienvenue.

-C'est bon papa, je n'ai que dix minutes de retard protestai-je.

-Dix minutes ! C'est comme ça tous les soirs maintenant ! Dix minutes par-ci, quinze minutes par-là, tu peux comprendre que j'en ai assez maintenant ! Rétorqua mon père, toujours en me hurlant dessus.

-C'est faux, d'habitude je sors à 18 heures ! Comment veux-tu que je sois ici en même pas une demi-heure !

-Ne traine pas après la sortie des cours et rentre tout de suite et là, tu pourras être à l'heure, l'école n'est qu'à vingt minutes d'ici ! Et puis, aujourd'hui, tu n'as aucune excuse, tu sortais à seize heures !

Zut, j'ignorais comment, mais il savait, j'allais devoir lui dire la vérité…

-J'étais chez une amie si tu veux savoir ! Mais ça ne te regarde pas !

-Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde. Je m'inquiète pour toi Angéla…tes résultats ont fortement baissés ce trimestre et…

-Et alors ? C'est ma vie, je la vis comme je l'entends ! Répliquai-je, commençant à bouiller intérieurement moi aussi à force d'entendre ses reproches.

-Et alors ? Eh bien, ne compte pas sur nous pour venir t'aider plus tard, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Tu ferais mieux d'étudier au lieu de t'amuser !

-Si tu veux savoir, j'étais chez June, cette fille que tu admires tellement depuis deux ans, mais j'imagine que tu t'en fiches aussi.

Je ne laissai pas à mon père le temps de répondre et je filai dans ma chambre sans rien ajouter de plus. Tandis que je montai les marches, je l'entendais s'égosiller derrière moi mais je ne me retournai pas. Je savais exactement ce qu'il allait me dire et je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre à double tour et je me jetai sur mon lit. J'enviais vraiment June. Elle avait tout ce dont j'aurais rêvé : des parents drôles et ouverts, de bonnes notes en classe, du talent au duel de monstres…Alors que moi, mon père ne rigolait presque jamais tant il était absorbé par son travail, j'étais dans les dernières de classe et même si je rêvais de devenir duelliste professionnel, je n'avais jamais vraiment joué avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aymeric qui était franchement mauvais…

Je reçus au même moment un message de la part d'Ambre pour me rappeler le devoir de Calvere, m'envoyant en pièce jointe ses propres réponses aux questions et je souris malgré moi. Au moins, j'avais de la chance d'avoir Ambre et Maya…

Sur cette pensée, je me mis au travail puisque je n'avais pas le choix. Si Ambre m'envoyait ses notes, c'était qu'elle sentait que je n'allais pas m'en tirer avec seulement les rires des autres et un zéro pointé.

Ne pas avoir lu les livres était tout de même assez problématique, mais, comme Calvere posait toujours le même genre de question, je savais à peu près comment répondre tout en lisant quelques résumés trouvés sur internet.

Une heure…deux heures…je continuais d'écrire encore et toujours. J'avais même sauté le repas, me contentant de quelques gâteaux trainant dans ma chambre. Chapy aurait été content de moi pour une fois, lui qui voulait que l'on travaille trois heures par soir.

Vers vingt-trois heures, je posai enfin mon stylo et je m'affalai sur ma chaise. J'avais mal aux doigts à force d'écrire et mes yeux me piquaient mais j'étais plutôt fière de moi et j'espérais que Calvere le serait aussi.

Je dus m'endormir juste après avoir terminé car le lendemain, je me réveillai sur mon bureau encore en désordre et habillée.

Je m'étirai et baillai un bon coup avant de rassembler tout cela dans mon sac. Il était sept heures et demi. J'avais encore largement le temps avant de partir pour l'école.

Pour une fois, je pris le temps de bien regarder si toutes mes affaires étaient en ordre, si j'avais bien mes clefs et j'eus même le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner et d'arriver avec dix minutes d'avance en cours.

Maya et Ambre n'en revenaient pas. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur tour et me virent déjà assise à ma place, les affaires sorties, prête à me mettre au travail. J'éclatai de rire devant leurs yeux exorbités et le bond en arrière que fit Maya en entrant dans la classe.

-Pincez-moi, je rêve murmura cette dernière en se frottant les yeux.

-Angéla, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette me dit Ambre, inquiète.

Je m'apprêtai à leur répondre en feignant l'incompréhension mais je vis au même moment June pénétrer à son tour dans la salle de classe et s'installer à sa place, au premier rang, là où personne ne voulait aller à part les malchanceux comme elle.

-Excusez-moi une minute les filles, je reviens déclarai-je en me levant.

Mes amies se regardèrent, pensant vraiment que je devais couver quelque chose pour les envoyer balader de la sorte mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et je rejoignis June que je saluai avec entrain.

-Salut June, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Lançai-je joyeusement.

-Pour tout te dire, ça pourrait aller mieux me répondit-elle, gênée. Après ton départ, mon père m'a bassinée avec ses histoires toute la soirée…

-Pour me faire pardonner, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir te joindre à nous pour le cours d'allemand ? Les parties commencent à devenir monotones à force !

June se retourna vers Ambre et Maya qui étaient toujours au dernier rang, se demandant visiblement ce que je fabriquais avec June à qui je n'adressais jamais la parole en temps normal et cela eut l'air de contrarier ma nouvelle amie.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger et puis, je ne suis pas très forte pour…

-Parfait, tu remplaceras ce boulet d'Aymeric ! L'interrompis-je.

Je pris son sac et ses affaires que j'amenai au fond de la classe, à côté de moi, en accolant une table à la mienne pour pouvoir être quatre sur le même rang. June soupira mais vint cependant me rejoindre et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Angéla, après avoir corrompu la deuxième de la classe, tu t'attaques à la première ? Tu es vraiment maléfique ! S'exclama Maya, l'air affolée.

-J'étais première aussi à l'époque ! Rétorqua Ambre en gonflant les joues.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle avait perdu la première place et Maya s'amusait sans arrêt à remettre ça sur le tapis mais les réactions d'Ambre étaient si amusantes que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire à chaque fois.

Le professeur, monsieur Beauchardassaut, entra dans la classe quelques minutes plus tard et la réaction commença. Même si en théorie il devait nous faire cours d'Allemand, personne n'écoutait les rares moments où il suivait vraiment le programme, racontant sa vie le plus souvent, ses conquêtes amoureuses, des blagues plus ou moins drôles qu'il recyclait chaque année et de temps en temps, une vraie anecdote sur l'Allemagne.

Nous avions pris l'habitude depuis le temps de n'écouter que d'une oreille ses cours, prenant des notes d'un côté d'une feuille et faisant des bacs de l'autre côté. Cette fois-ci, le thème du duel de monstre était tombé. Nous devions trouver une carte de chaque sorte pour chaque lettre : magie, piège, monstre normal, à effet, synchro, et xyz.

En général, Ambre nous battait largement grâce à ses nombreuses connaissances dans à peu près tous les domaines, mais cette fois ci, nous étions sur mon terrain et celui de June, ce qui nous donnait un énorme avantage.

Nous décidâmes de compter les points au bout d'une dizaine de lettres. Maya, comme d'habitude n'en avait presque aucun. Moi j'avais la moitié du maximum quand à Ambre…même pas un tiers de points alors que June les avaient presque tous. Nous la regardâmes avec admiration, sauf Ambre qui boudait, vexée d'avoir été battue si facilement et surtout, d'avoir été battue encore une fois par June.

-C'est impossible ! Je demande une revanche dit-elle peut être un peu trop fort à mon goût…

Au même moment, Beauchardassaut sortit sa phrase préférée :

-Ach ! Du felst mir auf dem vecher !

-Désolée monsieur…commença Ambre devenue rouge de honte avant de comprendre qu'il ne lui parlait pas à elle mais à Julie qui était tombée de sa chaise en se balançant, entrainant avec elle toutes les affaires de sa voisine de derrière.

La sonnerie retentit juste après et il ne se passa rien en fait puisque tout le monde était déjà en train de se balader dans la classe.

Suivait l'heure d'un cours soporifique avec monsieur Barrat-Soda, professeur d'économie. Pour être franche, je me fichais complètement de ce qu'il racontait, de toute façon je ne comptais pas prendre économie en première et ils ne voulaient certainement pas de moi non plus.

Comme nous nous l'étions promis, June déjeuna avec nous ce jour-là et elle en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Maya et Ambre. Heureusement, le courant passa immédiatement entre-elles et nous discutâmes comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

Il fallait dire que June possédait autant de connaissance qu'Ambre qui trouvait enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler de cours, et en même temps le même humour douteux que Maya quand il s'agissait de lancer des piques.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer et nous restâmes pendant toute la pause déjeuner à la cantine à parler de choses et d'autres si bien que nous faillîmes arriver en retard au cours que je redoutais tant, le cours de français.

Lorsque Calvere arriva, il posa comme d'habitude sa veste noire sur le bureau et prit place sur sa chaise comme dans un fauteuil avant de croiser les bras tout en me regardant, attendant visiblement que je reprenne le piètre exposé que j'avais commencé la veille.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, je ne me laissai pas déconcerter et je me mis à lire ma nouvelle réponse à la question.

Un grand silence régna alors sur la classe et tout le monde écouta ce que je disais, consterné que j'aie vraiment fait mon travail pour une fois…ou alors pensant que je l'avais volé à Ambre encore une fois…

A la fin de ma présentation qui dura bien dix minutes sans interruption, Calvere fronça les sourcils. Une goutte de sueur perla de mon front. C'était mauvais signe. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien et il prit son carnet de notes pour noter quelque chose avant de déclarer :

-Oui…c'est bien Angéla ce que vous m'avez fait là. Vous voyez que lorsque vous vous y mettez, vous êtes capable de faire de bonnes choses. Les autres, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Moi j'aurais quelque chose à ajouter dit Ambre qui refusait d'être battue sur son propre terrain.

Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, après tout, c'était elle qui m'avait envoyé ses notes, je les connaissais déjà. Du côté de Maya, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que j'aie fait ça toute seule et me regardait bizarrement, comme si j'avais un énorme bouton sur le front ou autre...

La journée se termina sans encombre majeure, mis à part Maya qui continuait à garder ses distances avec moi, pensant certainement que je devais couver quelque chose pour agir de la sorte.

Mais, alors que nous allions nous séparer au métro comme nous le faisions chaque jour, June prit la parole :

-Ambre, Maya, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne saviez pas jouer au duel de monstres, je me trompe ?

-Je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressée pour être franche lui répondit Maya en haussant les épaules.

-Pareil pour moi, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé en plus ajouta Ambre, l'air désolée. Mais pourquoi cette question tout à coup ?

-Je me disais juste que ça serait plus sympa si vous saviez y jouer aussi pour pouvoir faire des duos à l'occasion.

Mes deux amies semblèrent se concerter quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai du temps à tuer et Ambre a toujours voulu essayé.

J'écarquillai les yeux. En presque dix ans, jamais je n'avais réussi à les convaincre de ne serait-ce toucher un disque de duel et June venait en dix secondes de le faire…En plus, elle était bien meilleure duelliste que moi. Si nous devions nous affronter pour une démonstration ou autre, Ambre et Maya n'allaient pas manquer l'occasion…

Le soir, à mon bureau, je revis mon deck encore une fois, ne pensant qu'à impressionner mes amies. Ma décision était prise. C'était peut-être stupide, dangereux et insensé, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Si Maya voulait que je lui prouve que j'étais la meilleure, alors j'allais le lui prouver sur le champ.

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, je mis mon plan suicidaire en marche.

-Tu vas quelque part ? Me demanda Ambre, intriguée en me voyant me lever de table avant elles.

-Oui, j'ai quelque chose…d'important à faire répondis-je, détournant le regard.

-Plus important que regarder un match ? Tu dois vraiment avoir envie d'y aller rétorqua Maya, l'œil pétillant.

-Mais arrête tes bêtises, j'ai le droit d'avoir des choses à faire ? Répliquai-je en rougissant.

-En tout cas, on te gardera une place de choix, mais ne traine pas trop, les gens n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de venir voir donc ça sera difficile à la longue…Fit remarquer June en regardant déjà dans la cour la foule rassemblée.

-Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, je reviens très vite !

Sur ces mots, je filai ranger mon plateau et je remontai mais je ne pris pas la direction de ma classe mais celle du bâtiment des garçons. Evidemment, l'arrivée d'une fille chez eux attira les regards et les interrogations mais je n'avais pas le temps de trainer.

Au bout de cinq minutes de recherche, je trouvai enfin ma cible et je me cachai derrière un pilier. Aymeric était en train de parler à d'autres garçons que je ne connaissais pas, le disque de duel à la main, se ventant d'avoir déjà gagné. Quel prétentieux ce type, je ne pouvais pas le supporter…mais j'avais besoin de lui sur ce coup.

J'attendis encore quelques minutes avant que ce dernier ne se décide enfin à descendre et c'est là que j'intervins.

Rapide comme l'éclair, je lui assénai un bon coup dans la nuque alors qu'il était seul et cet imbécile s'évanouit aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation pour ce qu'il avait fait mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça…

Je lui retirai son uniforme avant de l'enfermer dans un placard à balais, attaché et bâillonné au cas où il se réveillerait puis je me changeai rapidement aux toilettes, m'attachant soigneusement les cheveux et mettant un large chapeau pour les dissimuler. Heureusement que les uniformes des garçons étaient vraiment larges, l'illusion n'en était que plus parfaite.

Je me regardai dans la glace et je fus plutôt satisfaite de moi. Ainsi, ces machos allaient voir qui était la meilleure élève dans cette école.

Je me rendis ensuite sur le terrain où mon adversaire m'attendait déjà et ce n'était personne d'autre que notre professeur d'histoire, Lareine. Il était vraiment duelliste, lui ?

J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Et s'il me reconnaissait ? Ou pire, et si je perdais lamentablement face à lui ?

Je chassai ces pensées négatives de ma tête. Tout allait bien se passer, il n'y avait aucune faille. Seules Ambre et Maya étaient susceptibles de me reconnaitre et je savais qu'elles ne diraient rien.

Je les cherchai d'ailleurs du regard tout en m'avançant vers mon adversaire et je finis par les apercevoir. Lorsque nous regards se croisèrent, Ambre devint livide et Maya se prit la tête dans les bras en soupirant. Je me contentai de leur lancer un sourire assuré en guise de réponse puis je pris place face à Lareine.

C'était la première fois que je disputais un duel en public, et pour tout dire, j'avais un peu le trac. D'habitude, je n'affrontais que des idiots en sachant pertinemment que j'allais gagner sans aucune difficulté, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Non seulement je ne connaissais rien de mon adversaire mais en plus si je perdais, j'allais en entendre parler pendant des années…

Je serrai le poing. Non, j'allais gagner, j'avais confiance en mes capacités. Ce n'était que la première étape avant de devenir la meilleure.

Je relevai la tête fièrement et je lançai à Lareine d'une voix grave :

-Aymeric ne pourra pas disputer ce duel, il a eu un imprévu et par conséquent, je vais le remplacer !

-Tu n'es pas un de mes élèves il me semble me répondit Lareine, un peu déconcerté.

J'hésitai une seconde, cherchant une bonne couverture.

-En effet, mon nom est…Angelo !

Au loin, je vis Maya pouffer et Ambre détourner le regard, gênée tandis que June me sourit, visiblement curieuse de savoir comment les choses allaient tourner.

-Et bien Angelo, ne perdons pas plus de temps et commençons ! Déclara Lareine en activant son disque de duel.

Je fis de même tout en essayant de ralentir les battements de mon cœur et arrêter le tremblement de mes mains. J'allais leur montrer à tous !

-Je prends la main ! M'exclamai-je. Je commence en invoquant Terre, Agent du Mystère et j'active son effet qui me permet d'ajouter à ma main vénus, Agent de la création. Je pose deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour !

-Agent…je vois, je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais ce n'est pas grave. Je pioche et j'invoque raven mythologique et j'active son effet : en me défaussant de trois cartes de ma main, je peux augmenter son attaque de 1200 et son niveau de trois !

Tous les élèves poussèrent des cris de surprise mais j'étais dubitative. Pourquoi Lareine venait-il de perdre trois cartes pour gagner de l'attaque alors qu'il était déjà plus puissant que mon monstre.

-J'active à présent les effets de Ganashia le mythologique, Lurrie le Mythologique et Catsith le Mythologique : les deux premiers vont venir s'invoquer spécialement tandis que le troisième va détruire ton monstre !

Je serrai les dents. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Il était d'un niveau clairement différent des gamins que j'avais affrontés jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je n'avais rien à craindre tant que j'avais ma force de miroir et mon appel de l'être hanté. Au tour suivant, j'allais remporter la victoire, il n'allait même pas la voir arriver…

-Je continue en activant ma carte : Tourbillon jumeaux !

Ce fut mon tour de lâcher un cri de stupeur. Je…Tout mon terrain venait de se faire balayer d'un seul coup tandis que le sien était rempli. Je n'avais même pas pu riposter, je n'avais rien vu venir, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de jouer…

-C'est terminé Angelo, désolé ! Je t'attaque directement avec tous mes monstres !

Mes points de vie furent réduits à zéro en une fraction de seconde et je m'écroulai au sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je perdu aussi lamentablement ? J'avais toujours gagné tous mes duels en claquant des doigts…alors pourquoi devais-je perdre maintenant ? Maya et Ambre ne semblaient pas en revenir non plus.

Lareine s'avança vers moi, souriant et me tendis une main chaleureuse.

-Je suis désolé d'y avoir été aussi fort mais j'avais une si belle main, j'espérais que tu aurais une réponse. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. J'avais perdu comme une débutante, c'était tout, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, alors pourquoi venait-il remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Au même moment, tous les regards se tournèrent dans une même direction et en relevant la tête, mon sang se glaça et mon cœur rata un bêtement. Aymeric avait réussi à se libérer et était visiblement furieux.

Je tentai de m'éclipser avant qu'il ne me voie mais la foule était tellement dense que je ne pus même pas faire trois mètres.

-Toi…tu vas me le payer !

Aymeric s'élança vers moi, prêt à me frapper mais je réussis à esquiver son coup en me jetant sur le côté.

Un grand silence régna dans la cour. Mon élastique venait de sauter et mon chapeau s'était envolé. Je n'osais même plus relever la tête, je n'osais même plus bouger, je n'osais même plus respirer. Le pire s'était produit…non, même moi je n'avais pas envisagé un tel scénario : perdre et me faire découvrir…

-Alors c'était toi Angéla ! Rugit Aymeric. Tu es encore à me pourrir la vie mais comme toujours tu récoltes ce que tu as semé !

Je ne pouvais même pas lui répondre puisqu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

-Angéla…je ne comprends pas…pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Me demanda Lareine, perdu.

Malgré la situation, je souris faiblement.

-Je ne sais même plus pourquoi…Murmurai-je.

Ambre, Maya et June tentèrent de me rejoindre mais le surveillant général arriva en premier et me traina de force chez le directeur. Je n'opposai aucune résistance. De toute façon, c'était inutile. J'étais préparée aux conséquences de mon plan, mais même en sachant ce qui allait m'arriver, j'espérais au plus profond de moi que le seul résultat serait d'initier mes amies à ce jeu que j'aimais tant…

Mon père arriva dix minutes plus tard mais passa devant moi sans même me regarder et entra directement dans le bureau de Chapy.

J'attendis que l'entretien se termine, regardant fixement le mur blanc en face de moi, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer mais je ne voulais pas y penser.

Finalement, après une demi-heure qui me sembla être l'éternité, mon père ressortit avec le directeur, un énorme dossier à la main mon dossier qui grossissait chaque année mais qui venait d'atteindre sa taille maximale.

Sans me dire un mot, il sortit du pavillon de direction et je le suivis. Ambre, Maya et June m'attendaient à l'extérieur, terrifiées, mais je n'osai pas les regarder et je passai simplement à côté d'elles.

Le chemin du retour me parut interminable. Je marchai dans la rue, la tête basse, tandis que mon père m'ignorait. Il aurait pu être en colère, me frapper, m'insulter, mais il se contentait de faire comme s'il était seul, ce qui était pire que tout.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivés, mon père jeta le dossier sur la table du salon et, sans se retourner, il m'adressa la parole pour la première fois de la journée mais sa voix était glaciale, dénuée de toute empathie ou de pitié pour moi.

-Angéla, prépare tes affaires. A la fin de la semaine, tu pars en pension.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer. Mon père m'avait menacée plus d'une fois, je m'étais préparée à ça depuis longtemps.

Je remontai dans ma chambre d'un pas lourd et, une fois dans ma chambre, je m'effondrai sur mon lit et je me mis à pleurer.

J'avais beau dire que les cours m'ennuyaient, j'aimais mon lycée, j'aimais passer du temps avec Ambre et Maya à rire et passer du bon temps, j'aimais faire rire la classe lorsque les professeurs m'interrogeaient, j'aimais parler avec June, j'aimais cette vie si paisible et si heureuse…

Pourquoi m'étais-je sentie obligée de prouver quoique ce soit à mes amies ? Pourquoi avais-je pris un risque aussi stupide simplement pour leur montrer que j'étais la meilleure ? Pourquoi avais-je du me sentir au-dessus de tout le monde ?

J'étais en colère contre moi-même mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part pleurer et regretter ma bêtise et mon inconscience qui m'avaient finalement détruite.

Mon portable vibra et je reçus un message d'Ambre mais je ne regardai pas son contenu. Je n'avais pas le cœur de leur dire la vérité qu'elles découvriraient bien assez tôt en remarquant la place vide à côté d'elles.

Je me revoyais encore une semaine avant, annonçant à Maya et Ambre que June nous rejoignait. Je repensais à un passé bien plus lointain, au jour où j'avais rencontré Ambre en maternelle.

Elle était nouvelle et moi aussi, nous ne connaissions personne et elle s'était installée à côté de moi puis nous étions rapidement devenues amies et inséparables. C'était ce jour-là, sous ce cerisier en fleurs que nous nous étions fait la promesse de rester ensemble pour toujours…une promesse que je venais de briser…

Il y avait Maya aussi. Notre rencontre avait été plus mouvementée puisque je l'avais défiée à un jeu stupide et je l'avais battue. Depuis ce jour, nous trainions ensemble.

Alors pourquoi…nos routes devaient-elles se séparer de la sorte, sans même avoir pu leur dire adieu ?

Ma mère frappa à la porte de ma chambre mais je fis semblant de m'être endormie. Je savais bien qu'elle était venue me réconforter, mais je n'avais pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Même si ma mère avait toujours réussi à me remonter le moral par le passé, elle ne pouvait rien y faire cette fois-ci. Après tout, c'était elle qui m'avait appris à vivre ma vie de telle sorte à ce que je sois heureuse, je ne voulais pas finir par regretter tout ce que j'avais fait jusque-là grâce à elle…

Après deux heures à pleurer sans discontinuité, je finis par m'endormir, vidée de mes forces tout en sachant pertinemment qu'à mon réveil, rien ne serait plus pareil…mais je n'imaginais pas un tel bouleversement.

Oui, c'est le lendemain que ma vie changea du tout au tout…


	16. Angéla: Adieux

_**Angéla : Adieux**_

En me réveillant le lendemain, je fus immédiatement saisie par un affreux mal de crâne. Tout mon corps était tout endolori, j'avais des courbatures partout mais malgré cela, je me mis tout de même debout. Après tout, ce jour-là allait être le dernier où je pourrais voir mon lycée avant de partir très loin.

Allais-je revoir Ambre, Maya et June ? Ou bien leurs parents leur avaient-ils dit de ne plus me fréquenter et de couper les ponts ?

Je m'habillai sans énergie et je sortis de chez moi sans prendre de petit déjeuner ni croiser mon père. L'atmosphère dans la ville était pesante. Même s'il était encore très tôt, il y avait un nombre anormalement peu élevé de passant dans les rues et je ressentais un véritable malaise à chacun de mes pas, comme si quelque me disait de faire demi-tour.

J'arrivai finalement devant la grille du lycée après une trajet particulièrement long et j'eus un moment d'hésitation. A quoi bon aller chercher des affaires qui ne me serviraient plus à rien ?

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je finis par entrer. Personne ne me contrôla mais cela ne me surprit pas sur le moment, j'étais même plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir à expliquer le pourquoi du comment à l'accueil.

Je traversai la grande cour qui m'étais d'ordinaire si familière mais qui, aujourd'hui, me semblait n'être qu'un lointain souvenir d'une autre époque.

Je montai les escaliers du bâtiment principal comme je le faisais chaque jour puis j'arrivai dans le long couloir que je franchissais en courant pour ne pas être en retard en temps normal. Ce dernier était désert et je remarquai alors que je n'avais toujours croisé personne depuis mon arrivée.

Etrangement, les lumières des salles de classe étaient allumées alors que celles-ci étaient vides et de nombreux sac et affaires trainaient un peu partout, comme si tout le monde avait dû quitter l'endroit précipitamment.

Mais cela ne me concernait plus. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, je n'étais plus élève de ce lycée, je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de leurs activités.

Je finis par arriver dans mon ancienne salle de classe et pendant une seconde, j'eus l'illusion d'entendre Calvere me faire une remarque sur l'heure de mon arrivée tandis que tous les élèves se moquaient de moi, une illusion qui disparut presque aussitôt pour ne laisser qu'une salle vide et désordonnée.

Lentement, je repris mes cahiers, mes classeurs et mes livres qui prenaient la poussière dans mon casier depuis le début de l'année et je m'apprêtai à quitter cet endroit pour toujours lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

A en juger par la cadence et par le bruit des chaussures, je devinais qu'il y avait trois personnes mais je ne me retournai pas. Il était facile de deviner de qui il s'agissait et j'avais bien trop honte pour leur faire face à présent.

Lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent, il y eut un instant de silence que je brisai en m'adressant au groupe en continuant à fixer mon casier vide.

-Tu as encore piraté mon GPS Maya, c'est ça ? Lançai-je d'une voix où se mêlaient ironie et mélancolie.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer sans dire au revoir ? Si oui tu te mettais le doigt dans l'œil ma pauvre Angie me rétorqua cette dernière avec son habituelle sarcasme.

-Maya, nous ne sommes pas venues pour ça ! La reprit Ambre.

Je souris malgré moi.

-On ne vous changera jamais vous deux…Et June, j'imagine que tu es là toi aussi ?

La blonde ne me répondit rien mais j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi et je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Angéla, je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas réussi…commença-t-elle avant que je ne l'interrompe.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, je savais ce que je risquais en faisant ça…Mais il faut croire que je suis trop stupide et bornée pour me soucier des conséquences…

Je finis par tourner la tête et je vis les visages de mes amies qui semblaient sincèrement inquiète pour moi et toute la tristesse du monde se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Je tentais de leur sourire pour les rassurer mais je ne réussis à faire qu'une grimace.

-Ne te force pas Angéla, tu as le droit d'être triste mais nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous me dit June d'une voix tendre et réconfortante.

-June à raison Angéla, même si nous sommes séparées, cela ne nous empêchera pas de rester amies ajouta Ambre.

-Et puis, comme je te pirate, on pourra rester en contact, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Renchérit Maya, l'œil brillant.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et j'éclatai en sanglot dans les bras de June. Nous avions toujours été ensembles depuis la maternelle. Nous partagions tout…nos joies…nos peines et nos souffrances…si l'une était triste, les autres lui remontaient le moral…mais aujourd'hui, je sentais bien que tout cela avait changé et allait prendre fin. Nous ne pouvions rien faire face à une situation qui nous dépassait largement…

-Les amies…je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute…c'est à cause de moi tout ce qui se passe maintenant, je suis sûre que vous vous porteriez bien mieux si vous ne m'aviez jamais rencontrée sanglotai-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Angéla ? C'est toi qui m'as appris ce qu'était qu'une vraie amie, et je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Répliqua June en essuyant mes larmes.

-Dis, tu te souviens de ce jour avec ce cerisier en fleurs, nous nous sommes fait une promesse Angéla, tu n'as pas la capacité de la briser simplement en claquant des doigts ajouta Ambre, les larmes aux yeux elle aussi.

-Ca me pèse de le dire mais…je crois que sans toi, je n'aurais aucune amie aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui es venue me trouver il y a longtemps alors que j'étais seule dans mon coin et contente de l'être m'avoua Maya en détournant le regard, gênée.

-Les amies…je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire…Balbutiai-je.

-Alors ne dit rien me répondit June d'une voix douce.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire qu'elles ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

-On restera amie Angéla, que tu sois dans la même école que nous n'y changera rien continua-t-elle. Tu pourrais partir en Russie, nous trouverions un moyen de te contacter.

-Vous êtes vraiment stupides toutes les trois déclarai-je en essuyant les dernières larmes mais vous avez raison, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, notre amitié n'est pas simplement liée à ce lycée bidon !

-On te reconnaît enfin me dit Ambre.

-Tiens, notre Angie habituelle fait son retour ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à en avoir marre des pleurnicheries moi ! Lança Maya

Nous éclatâmes de rire en cœur. Mes amies savaient toujours exactement quoi dire pour me remonter le moral. Je n'avais aucun souci à me faire, même si nous allions être séparée, rien ne nous empêchait de garder contact et de nous revoir régulièrement.

-Et encore une chose me dit Ambre puisque tu insistais tant, on a demandé à June de nous apprendre les bases du duel de monstres. Tu avais raison, c'est bien plus amusant d'y jouer que de regarder.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit répondis-je avec un sourire franc.

Nous restâmes encore un peu dans la classe à parler du passé avant de nous diriger vers la sortie. L'heure de nous séparer approchait à grand pas mais j'essayais de garder le sourire pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance à nouveau.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes les grilles, je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour faire face à Ambre, Maya et June.

Un vent frais soufflait dans la cour. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, illuminant mes amies de ses rayons dorés.

-Bien, je crois que c'est la fin pour moi déclarai-je tout en gardant le sourire. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, j'ai vraiment été heureuse à vos côtés toutes ces années et cette dernière semaine.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce discours d'adieu ? On dirait que tu pars à la guerre rétorqua Maya.

-Disons que tu pars pour de très longues vacances et qu'on se revoit après, hein ? Me dit Ambre qui essayait de se rassurer elle-même par la même occasion.

-La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, on s'affrontera si tu veux et je t'emmènerai à un véritable tournoi avec mes parents ajouta June.

-J'attends tout cela avec impatience !

Je les serrai ensuite une à une dans mes bras. Je pus voir qu'elles étaient tristes malgré leur visage souriant, et moi aussi je l'étais…mais s'apitoyer sur mon sort n'arrangerait rien, autant garder le sourire.

Mais, alors que nous allions nous séparer, j'entendis quelqu'un applaudir juste derrière June.

-C'est vraiment très touchant mesdemoiselles.

Nous nous retournâmes toutes dans la direction d'où venait ce bruit et je vis un grand homme chauve au crâne lisse et reflétant la lumière du soleil, portant un costume noir qui n'était autre que notre directeur…ou du moins mon ancien directeur. Cependant, même si je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir sourire, ce dernier me mit mal à l'aise pour une autre raison.

Il n'était pas seul, à ses côtés se tenait le surveillant général, un petit homme courbé au crâne dégarni, avec seulement deux touffes de cheveux sur les côtés et au regard mauvais.

-Dé…Désolée monsieur, j'allais partir, je ne causerai pas plus d'ennuis bégayai-je en m'éclipsant.

-Ne soyez pas si pressée Angéla, que diriez-vous de rester ici un peu plus longtemps ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de demander plus d'explications car ce dernier sortit un disque de duel et des dizaines d'hommes portant des capes noires cachant leur visage nous encerclèrent. Par réflexe, nous nous regroupâmes en nous mettant sur nos gardes mais je voyais bien que, pour une raison qui m'échappait, nous venions d'avoir été prises au piège.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Expliquez-vous ! Lui ordonna June, prête à riposter.

-Je n'ai pas d'explications à vous donner June. De toute façon, là où vous irez, vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

Le directeur claqua des doigts et nos assaillants sortirent à leur tour des disques de duel et invoquèrent une armée de monstres, prête à se jeter sur nous.

Je m'apprêtai à éclater de rire en pensant à une mauvaise blague lorsque l'une des créatures fit un pas, ce qui fit trembler le sol et laissa une marque profonde dans le bitume.

-De de vrais monstres de duel, il ne manquait plus que ça…marmonna June.

-Disparaissez !

La horde de monstre se jeta sur nous sans autre sommation et Ambre poussa un cri de frayeur. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment il nous attaquait, il fallait que j'agisse sur le champ sans quoi nous allions nous faire tuer d'un seul coup.

Je sortis à mon tour mon disque de duel, parée à la contre-attaque mais June fut plus rapide que moi. Le monstre qu'elle avait invoqué, Dame harpie, trancha d'un coup de griffe une sorte de zombie qui disparut dans un torrent de lumière.

-Pathétique, si vous saviez ce que ma mère a vaincu avec ces mêmes monstres, vous n'oseriez même pas lever la main sur nous ! S'écria June tandis que son monstre repoussait une autre créature.

Le directeur grimaça en voyant que nous lui opposions de la résistance mais ne se laissa pas démonter et ordonna une nouvelle attaque.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de riposter.

-Aide nous, Athéna !

Alors qu'un guerrier féroce allait planter sa lame dans mon cœur, ce dernier fut transpercé par une vive lumière blanche et une grande guerrière portant une armure blanche et aux cheveux argentés apparut sur le champ de bataille, aveuglant nos ennemis.

-Ambre, Maya, à vous ! Cria June.

-O…Oui ! Bégaya Ambre. Viens à moi, Shi-en !

-Vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe moi bande d'abrutis ! Cracha Maya. Tranche tout, Gottoms !

Deux nouveaux monstres pour le moins imposants vinrent rejoindre Athéna et la Dame Harpie. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant les cartes que possédaient mes amies.

-ça alors…June vous a bien entrainées…Murmurai-je, impressionnée.

-Et attends de voir ça mon Angie !

Le monstre de Maya leva son épée et l'abattit sur deux monstres qui disparurent aussitôt, créant un énorme cratère sous la puissance de l'impact.

Celui d'Ambre semblait moins costaud mais en revanche bien plus rapide. Il esquiva plusieurs attaques et en para de nombreuses autres avant de trancher les créatures avec son sabre aiguisé.

Après avoir vu cela, les hommes de main de Chapy semblèrent plus hésitants à nous attaquer et adoptèrent une stratégie défensive, formant un immense mur entre la sortie et nous pour nous empêcher de nous échapper.

-Toujours à me casser le pieds Angéla, j'aurais dû te renvoyer bien plus tôt grogna Chapy.

-Que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça et je ne compte pas m'arrêter maintenant ! Ambre, June, Maya !

-Compris ! Me répondirent-elles d'une seule voix.

Nos quatre monstres s'alignèrent à leur tour pour faire face à leurs adversaires. C'était un sacré mur que nous avions en face de nous…mais ça n'allait pas être le premier que nous allions briser !

Nous ordonnâmes toutes ensemble à nos monstres de passer à l'attaquer et les hommes encapés firent de même.

Il y eut une immense explosion, suivie d'une vive lumière qui nous aveugla momentanément et finalement, lorsque tout se dissipa, je vis qu'il ne restait qu'un cratère fumant devant nous. Tous les monstres avaient été anéantis et nos ennemis étaient à terre.

Je me retournai vers Chapy, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres tandis que ce dernier grimaça, mécontent.

-Mince, dégradation du matériel et attaque envers des responsables de l'établissement…ça vaut bien un renvoi pour mes amies aussi, n'est-ce pas ? raillai-je tout en prenant un air faussement désolé.

-Angéla…Grogna le directeur, rouge de colère.

-Nous n'allons pas causer plus d'ennui, Ambre, Maya, June, on y va déclarai-je tout en les poussant vers la sortie.

Cependant, alors que j'allai réussir à partir sans autre encombre, les grilles se refermèrent, nous prenant au piège toutes les quatre.

-Il suffit, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même apparemment ! Je m'en vais vous régler votre compte personnellement…mais d'abord…trou noir !

Sous nos pieds, le sol se déroba et aspira tous les hommes de main de Chapy qui disparurent aussitôt entrés à l'intérieur du trou.

Nous nous accrochâmes à ce que nous pouvions et nous réussîmes à échapper à la carte mortelle du directeur qui s'énerva encore davantage en voyant qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à faire disparaitre ses propres hommes.

Lorsque le piège se referma, il ne restait devant nous qu'un autre cratère fumant et aucune trace des hommes qui se tenaient là encore quelques secondes auparavant.

-A présent, à nous deux Angéla, il est temps que tu paies pour toutes ces années où tu m'as fait passer pour un imbécile ! Et par la même occasion, mon maitre Hélios sera satisfait.

-Votre maitre ? Vous n'êtes qu'un pion ? Cela ne m'étonne pas ricanai-je en le prenant de haut.

-Si tu le vois comme ça, oui, je suis un pion et toi tu es un moucheron gênant sur notre échiquier qui nous tourne autour depuis bien trop longtemps !

-Quelle repartie pourrie soupira Maya en se plaçant devant moi. Désolée Chapy, mais je suis là aussi et Angéla sait à quel point je peux être embêtante quand on me contrarie !

-Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'il se passe…mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je refuse qu'on touche à ma meilleure amie, même si je dois me mettre en danger pour ça ajouta Ambre, moins assurée que Maya mais tout aussi déterminée.

-Si je dois vraiment en passer par là pour vous éliminer, ainsi soit-il. Mazou ! Occupe-toi de June, je me charge de ces deux-là dans un duel des ombres !

-Attendez leur criai-je affolée, savez-vous ce qu'est un duel des ombres et quels en sont les risques ?

-Pour qui nous prends-tu ? On écoute en cours d'histoire nous me rétorqua Maya.

-Et puis, ne me dit pas que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose pour nous compléta Ambre.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligées…

-Ne discute pas, notre décision est prise et tu ne nous feras pas changer d'avis !

-Ambre…Maya…Désolée encore de vous avoir embarquées là-dedans…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et puis, depuis hier, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de coller une bonne raclée à ce directeur à la noix pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ! S'exclama Maya, l'œil brillant d'excitation.

-Tu crois vraiment être en mesure de me battre ? Laisse-moi rire ! Nous avons déjà réussi à vaincre la plupart des duellistes de cette école, vous ne m'échapperez pas !

Une pensée affreuse me traversa l'esprit. Que voulait-il dire par « vaincre » ? Tous nos camarades classe avaient-ils subi le même sort que ces types avec des capes ?

Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça, ils s'étaient sûrement réfugiés quelque part après avoir perdu et Maya et Ambre ne pouvaient pas perdre si June les avait entrainées, je n'avais aucun souci à me faire…

-Bien, je commence S'exclama Maya, je pioche et j'invoque mon chevalier épouvantar en mode attaque. Son effet me permet d'invoquer immédiatement mon chevalier à l'épée serpent qui se trouve dans ma main. Et puisque je contrôle deux monstres sabre x, je peux invoquer spécialement mon tueur de troll sabre x ! Je synchronise maintenant mon chevalier à l'épée serpent avec mon chevalier épouvantar pour pouvoir invoquer le monstre synchro : Souza sabre X ! Mais je n'ai pas terminé, j'active la faculté de mon tueur de troll, et je fais revenir mon chevalier à l'épée serpent. Maintenant c'est au tour de mon tueur de troll de se synchroniser avec mon chevalier pour pouvoir invoquer Gottoms sabre XX. Je pose 2 cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour !

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Moins d'une semaine avant, Maya ne savait même pas activer un effet de monstre et voilà qu'à présent elle enchainait les invocations sans aucune difficulté. J'étais presque jalouse d'elle, moi qui avais perdu lamentablement contre Lareine la veille…

-Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Me lança-t-elle d'un air narquois. Avoue que tu aimerais bien faire ça toi aussi mon Angie !

-Ridicule tout cela, soupira Chapy. Voilà comment on se bat en duel, je tire ! je pose 5 cartes faces cachées ainsi qu'un monstre en position de défense et je termine mon tour.

Maya ne sourcilla même pas et se contenta de révéler un de ses pièges en se prenant la tête dans les bras :

-Bien, on dirait que c'est terminé : piège activé, décret royal.

Chapy grimaça, ne s'attendant visiblement pas mais, au lieu d'abandonner, sembla compter sur Ambre pour l'épargner un tour.

-Je crois bien que c'est terminé Monsieur, excusez-moi d'avance pour ce que je vais faire…Déclara cette dernière, peu à l'aise à l'idée de botter le derrière de son directeur. Je tire et j'invoque mon six samouraïs légendaire kagéki. Cela me permet d'invoquer spécialement mon kagemusha des six samourais depuis ma main et en prime voici mon grand shogun Shien. Je synchronise mon kagemusha avec mon kagéki pour invoquer mon six samourais légendaire Shi-en !

-Shi-en, le grand shogun, Gottoms et Souza en deux tours ? Nous lança alors June se désintéressant de son propre duel. Je vois que vous avez bien appris comment vous servir de vos deck.

-Adieu, monsieur le directeur, vous nous manquerez…un peu…

Tous les monstres présents sur le terrain s'élancèrent comme un seul sur la pauvre carte de Chapy qui fut balayée comme si elle n'existait même pas et notre directeur, incapable d'activer ses pièges, fut percuté de plein fouet et s'envola contre le mur du pavillon, dix mètres plus loin avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Cet idiot venait de perdre à son propre jeu, il en subissait donc les conséquences…

Mais, alors que mes deux amis se félicitaient déjà de leur victoire, je reportai mon attention sur l'autre duel en cours, même si j'avais peu de doute sur son issue…

-Monsieur Chapy ! Hurla Mazou. Vous allez me le payer ! J'attaque ta dame harpie avec mon singe acrobate !

-Comme vous voudrez soupira June qui visiblement avait l'impression de perdre son temps plus qu'autre chose.

Mazou : 3500—June : 4000

-Maintenant que mon singe a été détruit, je peux invoquer depuis ma main mon Queen kong, reine des singes !

-Oula, qu'il est moche celui-là, j'ai toujours détesté les singes et mon oncle Tristan aussi…Grimaça mon amie sans pour autant sembler inquiète.

-Voici ton pire cauchemar, Queen kong, détruis sa dame harpie ! Comme j'ai détruit ton monstre, je perds 2000 points de vie !

Mazou : 1500—June : 3000

-Est-ce que ce duel est un vrai duel ? Demandai-je, perplexe devant la médiocrité de l'adversaire de June.

-Qui sait Angéla…Mais tant pis, ce n'est pas grave. J'invoque ma fille de harpie et j'attaque Queen Kong, ainsi vous avez perdu.

L'attaque n'avait même pas encore atteint sa cible que June rangea son disque de duel et tourna les talons pour nous rejoindre. Je vis le monstre de mon amie s'élancer sur le singe géant et ce dernier explosa de lui-même, entrainant le surveillant général dans sa chute qui perdit connaissance exactement comme Chapy.

-Un duel des ombres…mon père m'en avait déjà parlé…je croyais qu'il s'agissait là encore d'une de ces histoires à dormir debout…

Alors que nous étions hors de danger pour le moment, je regardai mes amies avec admiration. Ambre et Maya avaient décidemment énormément appris, bien plus que moi qui continuais à foncer dans le tas sans même réfléchir au jeu de mes adversaires…Quant à June, même si son adversaire était encore plus faible qu'Aymeric, je savais qu'elle n'était pas en reste…

Penser à cet abruti me rappela soudainement les mots de Chapy sur les autres élèves.

-Ambre, Maya, June, vous n'avez vraiment vu personne en arrivant ici ? Leur demandai-je précipitamment.

-A part toi, Chapy, Mazou et ces types, non, personne me répondit June en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je pensais que tout le monde s'était réuni dans l'amphi comme on le fait parfois, mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le cas selon Chapy.

Le portable d'Ambre sonna tout à coup et nous sursautâmes avant de voir que ce n'était qu'une notification d'information. Cependant, l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'elle la lut ne me disait rien de bon.

-Alors Ambre, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Crise du pétrole ? Invasion de sauterelle en Bretagne ? Canicule en Normandie ?

-Non Maya, je crois que nous ne sommes pas tirées d'affaire…

La brune nous montra l'écran de son téléphone et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines lorsque je lus l'article intitulé : prise d'otage dans une école à Paris. Il y avait également une vidéo en direct des informations qu'Ambre mit.

-Il semblerait que d'étranges hommes portant des capes aient pris possession d'une prestigieuse école de la capitale. Nous ne connaissons ni leur motivation, ni leur affiliation à un groupe terroriste mais les négociations actuelles ne semblent donner aucun résultat. D'après nos sources, plus de mille élèves et professeurs seraient retenus en otage et…

June coupa la vidéo à ce moment-là malgré les protestations de Maya.

-Je crois que nous en avons assez vu.

-Et que faisons-nous alors ? Doit-on appeler la police ou bien…

-Non Ambre, nous sommes certainement les seules à pouvoir agir en ce moment avant que les choses ne dégénèrent l'interrompis-je. Nous avons vaincu le chef, les sous-fifres ne devraient pas poser de problème, tu en penses quoi June ?

La blonde sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de me répondre :

-Même si c'est stupide et qu'apparemment, nous pourrions nous enfuir maintenant, tu as raison. Si la police ou l'armée intervient, les choses pourraient rapidement tourner.

-Et donc…que doit-on faire ? Demanda timidement Ambre, peu emballée à cette idée.

-ça me parait évident : trouver ces types, les exploser, libérer tout le monde et sortir en héroïnes ! Lui répondit Maya d'un air déterminé.

-Oui, à peu près, même si on va se dispenser de la dernière partie répliqua June.

-Même pas drôle grogna l'intéressée en commençant à bouder.

Alors que nous apprêtions à débuter l'opération de sauvetage, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas résonner dans la cour. Cependant, à en juger par la cadence, les hommes étaient nombreux…très nombreux, bien trop pour que nous ayons la moindre chance même s'ils étaient aussi forts que Mazou.

June se mit à courir et nous prîmes sa suite. Cette dernière nous entraina jusqu'au dernier étage du bâtiment principal, dans une petite salle qui semblait inutilisée et nous nous barricadâmes à l'intérieur, le temps de souffler un peu.

-Pourquoi…Avoir couru…comme ça ? Haleta Maya, à bout de souffle.

-Nous n'avions aucune chance et en plus, nous venions de sortir d'un duel. Les affronter aurait été du suicide, ni plus ni moins lui répondit June qui elle, semblait en pleine forme.

Ambre et moi étions au bord de l'évanouissement, elle parce qu'elle avait tout dans la tête mais rien dans les jambes et moi parce que je n'avais aucune endurance en course.

Malgré la situation, je profitai de cet instant de répit pour observer l'endroit où nous avions atterris. C'était une petite salle comme il y en avait plein d'autres dans le lycée à cette exception qu'elle se trouvait au bout du couloir du dernier étage et qu'elle était si poussiéreuse que je crus que plusieurs meubles étaient recouverts de draps gris. Etrangement, je me sentais assez bien dans cette salle. Si j'avais eu un club, je l'aurais certainement installé ici…

Je regardai par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour et je vis une dizaine d'hommes accompagnés de duel de monstres qui faisaient les cents pas, cherchant certainement qui avait pu vaincre leur chef et son second.

-Dites les filles…vous comprenez quelque chose à ce qu'il se passe ? Déclara soudainement Ambre.

-Ce ne sont que des terroristes qui nous attaquent, ils veulent certainement que le gouvernement leur accorde quelque chose comme de l'argent ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise lui répondit Maya en haussant les épaules.

-Mais…et Chapy alors ? Etait-il un terroriste lui aussi ? Il semblait en vouloir personnellement à Angéla…et puis, il a cité cet homme, Hélios et…

-Maya a raison, il n'y a rien à comprendre…du moins, pas dans l'état actuel des choses, contentons-nous d'abord de sortir de cette galère, nous aviserons plus tard dis-je en tentant de garder mon sang froid pour la rassurer.

-Tu dois avoir raison…mais j'espère simplement que nous sortirons en un seul morceau…

Je lus une grande détresse et de la peur dans les yeux verts d'Ambre à ce moment-là. Elle était la mieux informée de nous toutes sur l'attaque que nous subissions puisqu'elle recevait les informations en continu et devait donc savoir pertinemment ce que nous risquions en essayant de jouer aux héroïnes et pourtant, elle restait avec nous pour nous aider et je savais que, même si un jour, nous n'avions aucune chance de nous en sortir, elle resterait tout de même à nos côtés, parce que c'était notre promesse.

Maya tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, mais pour elle aussi, cela se voyait qu'elle avait peur de mourir même si elle le cachait. En général, personne ne sort vivant dans une prise d'otage à l'exception de ceux ayant réussi à fuir et nous faisions exactement le contraire de ce que voulais le bon sens…

-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama June.

Je me retournai et je remarquai avec stupeur que mon amie avait retourné toute la salle et tenait dans sa main un petit carnet pas plus grand qu'un cahier de cours sur lequel était écrit le nom du lycée.

-Je savais bien que je retrouverai un exemplaire du journal du lycée s'exclama-t-elle fièrement. A présent, nous avons toutes les cartes en main pour réussir !

-Et…Qu'allons-nous faire de ce truc ? Lui demandai-je, sceptique.

Avec un sourire triomphant, June ouvrit le carnet à la première page et nous vîmes un grand plan de tout le lycée divisé en plusieurs parties. Il ne manquait rien, chaque étage, chaque recoin de couloir, chaque porte étaient recensés sur ce plan.

-D'après les informations, à peu près mille élèves sont retenus en otage, ce qui signifie qu'il faut énormément de place et il n'y a que deux options : soit ils sont tous séparés en petits groupes, soit tous réunis.

-Mais, le seul moyen de diviser un aussi grand nombre de personne serait de les répartir dans les salles de classe fit remarquer Ambre.

-C'est exact, c'est pourquoi il n'y a qu'un seul endroit possible où nous devrons nous rendre.

June mit son doigt sur le gymnase de l'école et cela me parut tellement logique que je m'en voulais de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Cependant, il restait un problème de taille : pour accéder aux gymnases du sous-sol, il nous fallait passer par la cour et ces types continuaient à tourner inlassablement dehors. Mais June sembla lire dans mes pensées et ajouta :

-Sortir pour rejoindre l'entrée du sous-sol serait bien trop dangereux mais si on en croit cette carte, il y aurait un passage pour y accéder depuis le pavillon de direction.

Effectivement, presque invisible et caché par de nombreuses inscriptions, il y avait le dessin d'un couloir rejoignant les deux bouts. Même si nous devions quitter notre bâtiment pour rejoindre le pavillon, le chemin à parcourir était bien moins long que si nous devions rejoindre les sous-sols en traversant toute la cour.

-C'est bien joli de savoir comment y accéder, mais j'imagine que l'endroit sera férocement gardé sur personne n'a pu s'en échapper fit remarquer Maya. Tu as un plan aussi pour ça alors que nous venons de fuir ?

-Il suffira d'avoir un appât ! Répondis-je aussitôt.

-Qu…Tu veux faire distraction pendant que nous libérons tout le monde ? S'étrangla Ambre. Il en est hors de question !

-Nous n'avons pas forcément besoin que l'une d'entre nous se sacrifie lui répondit calmement June.

-Vraiment, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire le génie ? Railla Maya.

June sortit de sa poche une carte que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant le singe utilisé par Mazou lors de son duel contre mon amie.

-Si nous réussissons à leur faire croire que leur chef les appelle ailleurs, nous aurons peut-être la possibilité de libérer les otages et les faire sortir avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de la supercherie.

-Et…quelles sont les chances de réussites ? Demanda à son tour Ambre.

-Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, très faibles, d'autant plus si les types de dehors ont déjà fait leur rapport lui répondit June en grimaçant. Mais c'est ça ou foncer dans le tas, à vous de choisir.

Mes deux amies se regardèrent dans les yeux, peu convaincue par ce plan, faisant confiance à June, je me relevai et réactivai mon disque de duel, prête à repartir.

-Ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous arriverons à quoique ce soit de toute façon. Nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer le plan de June puisque nous n'avons rien d'autre !

-Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée moi soupira Maya en se relevant à son tour. Mais soit, allons-y mais ne comptez pas sur moi si le plan échoue, je les exterminerai tous comme je l'ai fait avec Chapy ! Tu as intérêt à être prête à te battre Angéla sinon il ne te restera rien !

-Vous êtes aussi stupides l'une que l'autre lança Ambre en nous rejoignant, souriant légèrement malgré la situation.

-Vous êtes sûres de vous ? Vous pouvez encore fuir si vous le voulez, je vous couvrirai avec June et…

-Pour que tu récoltes toute la gloire ? Bien essayé mon Angie mais non, je serai celle sur le devant de la scène cette fois-ci ! Me coupa Maya, déterminée à participer à la bataille.

-N'oublie pas Angéla, je te soutiendrai toujours, quels que soient tes choix, je serai toujours à tes côtés, c'est à ça que servent les amis n'est-ce pas ? Compléta Ambre, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude pour moi.

Je me retournai, n'osant pas leur montrer que malgré tout, j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elles aient décidé de se battre.

-Dans ce cas-là, allons-y, Ambre, Maya, June, libérons tout le monde et après, on ira fêter ça quelque part, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

-Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi mon Angie, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir après un tel discours rétorqua Maya avec une grande claque dans le dos qui me coupa la respiration.

-Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, je suis certaine que tu t'interposerais si Angéla était en danger gloussa Ambre.

-T…Tais-toi ! Répliqua cette dernière en rougissant et détournant le regard. Toi aussi tu le ferais je te signale !

-Je crois que n'importe qui le ferait si l'une d'entre nous était en danger intervint June, amusée de la situation. Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que le plan échoue si tout se passe comme prévu. Terroristes ou pas, nous gagnerons ce combat ensemble !

Nous levâmes toutes nos poings en l'air en poussant un cri d'encouragement comme une équipe sportive s'apprêtant à jouer un match…sauf que dans le cas échéant, nous jouions nos vies dans ce « survival Game ».

J'attrapai la poignée de la porte et je me retournai une dernière fois vers mes amies avant de déclarer :

-C'est parti, Mission Start !


	17. Angéla: Prises au piège

_**Angéla : Prises au piège**_

Nous sortîmes prudemment toutes les quatre de la salle dans laquelle nous nous cachions et, après nous être assurées qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, nous redescendîmes au rez-de-chaussée sans croiser personne.

La cour, évidemment, grouillait de terroristes et nous nous arrêtâmes un instant, toujours cachées à l'intérieur du bâtiment désert. A en juger par leur attitude, aucun d'entre eux n'avait percuté que leur chef n'était plus là car ils continuaient à faire des rondes, passant à côté du cratère fumant sans même y prêter attention…

A ce moment-là, June sortit la carte du singe et fit apparaitre l'hologramme au milieu des hommes qui, bêtement, crurent à un ordre de Mazou de dégager la zone, nous laissant le champ libre pour accéder au sous-sol.

Nous ne perdîmes pas une seconde et nous nous précipitâmes vers le pavillon de direction puis, une fois là-bas, June enfonça la porte qui s'ouvrit avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si elle était tellement rouillée que les gongs étaient presque sur le point de rompre.

Nous nous engouffrâmes à sa suite et Ambre referma soigneusement la porte derrière nous, juste à temps car, une seconde plus tard, j'entendis une conversation provenant de l'extérieur entre deux hommes commençant visiblement à se demander où était passé leur chef…

-Ne trainons pas ici déclarai-je, prenant la tête du groupe.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, cette galerie ne semblait pas du tout inutilisée et condamnée depuis longtemps. Elle semblait même avoir été utilisée très récemment à en juger par les traces de pas dans la poussière et les installations plutôt modernes pour l'éclairage.

Il fallait dire que les sous-sols de l'école étaient un vrai labyrinthe s'étendant sur trois hectares, et peut-être même plus, et comme toutes les galeries étaient reliées entre elles, cela ne m'aurait pas étonné que d'autres se soient déjà perdus et retrouvés ici par hasard.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans le silence le plus total, craignant à chaque pas de voir surgir un terroriste, nous finîmes par arriver devant une porte que je reconnus immédiatement puisqu'il s'agissait d'une porte condamnée proche des gymnases que j'avais essayé d'ouvrir une dizaine de fois par le passé, sans succès…

Mais heureusement pour nous, le verrou se trouvait de notre côté, si bien que nous pûmes l'ouvrir sans difficulté pour nous retrouver en terrain connu : les couloirs menant aux gymnases et à notre grand soulagement, ils étaient vides.

Prudemment, nous franchîmes les derniers mètres nous séparant des vestiaires mais il n'y avait toujours personne en vue. Je commençai sérieusement à me poser des questions. Etions-nous réellement au bon endroit ? Car s'il y avait réellement des otages, il y aurait dû y avoir des gardes aussi mais l'endroit était plus désert qu'après un cours de sport…

Soudainement, June s'arrêta et nous fit signe de faire de même. Ne comprenant d'abord pas ce qu'il se passait, je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprochant de nous.

Mon cœur s'accéléra et je me mis à trembler. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous cacher et retourner dans le couloir secret aurait pris trop de temps. Nous étions prises au pièges, forcées de nous battre. Instinctivement, j'activai donc mon disque de duel et June fit de même tandis que Maya grimaça et Ambre recula prudemment.

Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtai à attaquer sans même réfléchir, Ambre écarquilla les yeux et nous ordonna d'arrêter.

-Vous ! M'écriai-je en voyant surgir la dernière personne que je m'attendais à croiser à ce moment-là.

Devant nous se tenait un homme de taille moyenne, presque chauve, portant une veste kaki achetée trois francs sur un marché aux puces selon ses dires. Il semblait tout aussi étonné que nous de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'un terroriste se promener dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Mesdemoiselles, que faites-vous ici ? Nous demanda notre professeur d'Allemand, interdit.

-On est venu vous sauver gros malin, c'est à moi de vous demander ce que vous fabriquez ici ! Rétorqua Maya avec son tact habituel, qui fut interrompue par un coup de coude de June dans les côtes.

-Ce que Maya veut dire, c'est qu'on vous pensait pris en otages d'après les informations.

Notre professeur croisa les bras sur son torse et pris un air ennuyé pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-En fait, ce n'est pas exactement ça. En vérité, nous nous cachons plus que nous sommes pris en otage.

-Vous…vous cachez ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Je pense que le mieux serait de vous montrer.

Beauchardassaut nous fit signe de lui suivre. Je fus d'abord un peu hésitante après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Chapy mais son ton et son attitude ne me semblaient pas agressifs et, d'un accord tacite, nous décidâmes de lui faire confiance malgré tout.

Nous suivîmes donc notre professeur d'Allemand jusqu'aux gymnases et June eut un léger sourire en voyant qu'elle ne s'était finalement pas trompée sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres élèves. Cependant, j'eus du mal à reconnaitre les lieux en arrivant. En effet, à la place des traditionnelles installations sportives se trouvaient des matelas, des réserves de nourritures et des tables autour desquelles de nombreux élèves et enseignants étaient réunis. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus ce n'était pas l'état des lieux mais des personnes présentes. Toutes semblaient blessées ou épuisées, voire les deux.

-Monsieur, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Si vous n'êtes pas retenus en otage, pourquoi restez-vous tous ici ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit de notre école pardi ! S'exclama-t-il. Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe exactement, je ne laisserai pas ce lieu tomber entre les mains de terroristes qui…

-C'est bon, on a compris l'interrompit Maya en baillant. Mais vous craignez tout de même, ça fait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'on s'est débarrassé de Chapy, pas vrai les filles ?

-C…Comment ? S'étrangla notre professeur, interdit.

-Dit comme ça, ça peut paraitre prétentieux…mais c'est la vérité…Continua Ambre, gênée. Il nous a attaquées et nous l'avons vaincu. A présent, il ne reste plus que des sbires dans l'école…

Lorsqu'Ambre prononça ces mots, le visage de Beauchardassaut s'éclaira aussitôt et un large sourire fendit sa figure.

-Mais c'est formidable ça, bien joué mesdemoiselles ! Finalement vos heures perdues à jouer au lieu de réviser ont fini par payer !

-Vous voyez monsieur, l'école n'est pas tout dans la vie déclarai-je, profitant de cette rare occasion où j'étais de l'avis d'un professeur.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, sans Chapy, les sbires ne devraient pas être un problème pour nous. Je vais rassembler les autres qui sont encore en forme et je dirigerai l'assaut, sans mauvais jeu de mot évidemment !

Fier de sa blague, Beauchardassaut s'éloigna en direction des vestiaires certainement transformés en infirmerie ou dortoir et nous laissa toutes les quatre à l'entrée du gymnase.

Je tournai le regard vers Ambre, Maya et June mais elles semblaient tout aussi déconcertées que moi. Je n'avais pas compris grand-chose au charabia du prof mais le plus important était que tout le monde semblait sain et sauf et que nous allions apparemment sortir d'ici rapidement.

Je profitai de cet instant de répit pour examiner de plus près le gymnase et je reconnus de nombreuses têtes, comme des professeurs que j'avais eus les années passées, des camarades de classe et même les amis d'Aymeric…mais une minute…où était ce gland ?

J'avais beau tourner la tête dans toutes les directions, je ne voyais cet idiot nulle part et pourtant, il devait forcément être dans les environs, sa bande ne le quittait jamais…

Je chassai rapidement ce type de mon esprit. Pourquoi m'inquiétai-je pour lui, j'avais d'autres soucis bien plus importants à régler pour le moment.

-Dis Angéla, tu te souviens du jour où tu nous as dit que tu aurais voulu que ta vie ressemble à un Manga ? Je pense que tu ne peux pas faire mieux dans notre situation déclara soudain Maya, les mains dans les poches, regardant nos camarades blessés.

-Ce n'était pas de ce genre de Manga que je parlais grimaçai-je.

-Pourtant tu as affirmé que tu ne ferais qu'une bouchée de « ces méchants aussi intelligents que des poissons rouges » selon tes propres termes ironisa mon amie.

-Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait avec Chapy ? Rétorquai-je, l'œil brillant.

-Si, mais…

Maya laissa sa phrase en suspend et baissa la tête vers le sol avant de reprendre d'un ton plus mélancolique :

-C'est toi l'héroïne de ce Manga, Angéla, il ne tient qu'à toi d'en écrire la fin…Murmura-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire mais je croisai le regard d'Ambre qui était rempli de regrets, comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas…

Beauchardassaut revint peu après avec une équipe composée d'une quinzaine de personnes mais je ne connaissais aucune d'entre elle.

-Bien, à mon signal, vous sortirez d'ici et vous foncerez dans le tas pour…

-Stop ! S'exclama June. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan foireux ? Vous comptez sacrifier nos camarades, juste pour ouvrir un passage ?

-Et vous possédez un meilleur plan peut être mademoiselle Wheeler ?

-Evidemment !

La plus brillante du groupe expliqua alors son plan à Beauchardassaut et je devais reconnaitre qu'il était bien plus intelligent que tout ce que j'aurais pu concevoir et l'histoire de la diversion avec le singe n'était qu'un rouage d'une mécanique bien plus complexe Même Ambre semblait subjuguée, elle qui d'habitude, gagnait tous les jeux de stratégies avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Je vois que vous en savez mieux que moi Mademoiselle Wheeler déclara notre professeur une fois qu'elle eut fini de lui exposer son plan.

-Que voulez-vous, mon père était le pire stratège sur terre, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour redorer le blason répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces mots, June prit la tête des opérations et répartit les différentes tâches entre les élèves. Les premiers devaient attirer les terroristes à un endroit bien précis en utilisant le singe. Dans le même temps, un autre groupe se chargeait d'informer sur la position des ennemis et avertir les non combattants du meilleur moment pour fuir et enfin un troisième groupe devait être prêt à se battre au cas où les choses ne tourneraient pas comme prévu. Mais ce n'était pas tout, June, Ambre, Maya et moi avions le rôle le plus important : prendre possession du bureau de Chapy pour en extraire un maximum de documents possibles tout en ayant le contrôle du centre des opérations pour déstabiliser l'ennemi.

Une fois les tâches réparties, nous nous séparâmes et le groupe de diversion prit la tête et réussit à ouvrir un passage qui nous permis de nous faufiler dans les couloirs et remonter à la surface.

Je jetai un coup œil rapide dans la cours mais le groupe avait bien rempli sa fonction et il n'y avait plus personne pour nous barrer la route. Mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre notre temps pour autant, nos camarades comptaient sur nous.

Je me tournai vers mes amies et je leur fis signe d'activer leur disque de duel et d'invoquer à nouveau leur monstre le plus puissant et une seconde plus tard, Gottoms, Shien et le Dragon de Harpie étaient aux côtés d'Athéna, prêts à en découdre.

-A toi l'honneur Maya déclarai-je lorsque nous fûmes devant la porte.

-Mais avec plaisir me répondit-elle avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa figure.

Sans un mot de plus, le guerrier à la musculature imposante défonça la porte d'entrée qui vola en éclat sous les yeux exorbités des sbires se trouvant à l'intérieur.

-Vraiment pas solide cette porte ricana Maya.

Immédiatement les hommes sortirent leur disque de duel mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'activer quoique ce soit, Shi-en, vif comme l'éclair, les brisa d'un seul coup de sabre, les laissant totalement sans défense face au Dragon de Harpie de June qui les dévisageait d'un œil mauvais.

-Check mate déclara la blonde en s'avançant vers les terroristes d'une démarche assurée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard moqueur. Maintenant, rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire ou vous subirez le même sort que votre patron.

Les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers moi et, voulant faire mon intéressante, je me mis à me regarder les ongles d'un air décontracté et tapant le sol du pied pour simuler une assurance que je n'avais pas.

D'abord hésitants, ils se rendirent tous en même temps en voyant que Maya n'hésiterait pas à les couper en morceaux s'ils n'étaient pas coopératifs. Ainsi, nous réussîmes à capturer une vingtaine de terroristes sans avoir besoin de nous fatiguer puis, une fois ces-derniers mis dans un coin où ils ne pourraient plus nous nuire, sous le regard attentif de Maya, nous prîmes la direction du bureau que je n'avais que trop vu ces derniers jours.

Sans perdre une seconde, June se mit à chercher des documents qui aurait pu expliquer cette attaque soudaine. Quant à moi, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise entre ces quatre murs ayant détruit ma vie. Revenir ici me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs mais pas seulement de la veille. Des souvenirs plus anciens me revenaient en mémoire, comme le jour où j'avais été convoquée pour avoir fait mes maths en français ou alors le jour où tout avait changé entre Aymeric et moi…

-Tout va bien Angéla ? Me demanda soudain Ambre en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-O…oui bégayai-je, interrompue dans mes pensées. Je me disais simplement…que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans ce bureau mine de rien…

-Ah, ça tu peux le dire, mais je suis certaine que tu ne regrettes rien, je me trompe ?

-Si, il y a bien une chose que je regrette…Murmurai-je.

-Tu parles du joli coup que tu nous as fait hier ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est ce lycée qui a des règles stupides et…

-Non, je parlais de quelque chose de plus ancien…

Après une seconde de réflexion, Ambre pencha la tête sur le côté et pris un air ennuyé.

-Tu crois vraiment que les choses auraient pu être autres avec Aymeric ?

-Non, elles n'auraient pas pu évidemment, pas avec lui mais…je me demande ou tout a raté…

Mon ami ne me répondit rien. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas plus la réponse que moi mais revenir dans ce bureau vide, attendant l'inconnu me rappelait ce jour où j'avais définitivement perdu mon ami d'enfance…non, où j'avais vu son vrai visage.

Soudain, alors que June fouillait dans les papiers, je remarquai que l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau de chêne était toujours allumé. J'allai y jeter un coup d'œil et mon cœur rata un battement. Toutes les caméras du lycée étaient reliées à ce poste et nous permettait de voir l'établissement dans sa totalité.

En temps normal, j'aurais piqué ma crise contre Chapy mais l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. En effet, sur la caméra filmant l'entrée, je pouvais voir plusieurs élèves au sol, inconscients, tandis qu'un homme leur tenait tête, seul.

-June, Ambre, Maya, l'équipe de combattants à des problèmes on dirait, je vais les aider ! M'exclamai-je en sortant de la pièce en courant.

Sans se faire prier davantage, mes trois amies me suivirent et moins de trente secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes face à l'homme encapé qui venait d'envoyer un autre de nos camarades au tapis.

-Vous là, si vous voulez un adversaire, nous sommes prêtes ! M'exclamai-je en prenant la tête du groupe.

-Finalement, vous décidez de vous montrer…Résonna soudain une voix dont il m'était impossible de déterminer la source.

J'avais beau me retourner dans tous les sens, il n'y avait personne d'autre que cet homme dont le visage était caché par une large capuche mais le son ne provenait pas de sa bouche. Non, en vérité, la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots…

Je levai la tête et je reculai d'un pas, interdite car, juste au-dessus de nous, sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments de l'école se trouvait un homme portant une armure dorée et une cape pourpre volant au gré du vent. Il devait avoir dans les trente ans et son visage était assez carré, surmonté d'une barbe de trois jours en dessous de son regard dur et rempli de haine. Sa bouche formait un sourire vraiment malsain, comme s'il venait de débusquer une proie dans la forêt après une longue partie de chasse.

Tout cela ne me disait rien de bon et mon instinct me hurlait de fuir très loin mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner Ambre, Maya et June comme ça…

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Lui cria June. Encore un sous fifre de Chapy qui ne sait pas que son maître n'est plus là ?

-Un sous fifre ? Moi ? Non, je suis bien mieux gradé qu'un simple sous fifre étant donné que, c'est moi qui les donne ces grades…

-Vous…donnez les grades… ? Une petite minute ! Ne seriez-vous pas…

-Oui, tu as deviné Angela ! Je suis les ténèbres qui recouvriront ce monde ! Je suis…Hélios…

Mon cerveau mit plusieurs secondes à assimiler l'homme que j'avais en face de moi et l'image que je me faisais de lui. Je m'attendais à ce que la personne ayant donné l'ordre à Chapy de me tuer soit un homme en costume noir, portant un chapeau haut de forme, une canne, un monocle et des mouchoirs dans la poche avant, comme ces gangsters qu'on voyait dans les films mais pas à un guignol se promenant en armure comme s'il sortait d'un bal costumé…même s'il faisait presque aussi peur que dans mon imagination à cause de sa tenue hors norme…

-Hélios…ce n'est pas ce type qui voulait te tuer Angie ? Me demanda Maya, aussi sceptique que moi.

-Toi qui rêvais d'affronter un méchant de Manga dans un costume ridicule, te voilà servie…Enchaina Ambre, reculant tout de même par prudence.

Je tournai mon regard vers mes deux amies. Même si elles ne semblaient pas prendre notre ennemi au sérieux pour le moment, je savais que si les choses tournaient mal, elles allaient tout faire pour tenter de me protéger mais quelque chose me disait que cette fois-ci, les choses ne se passeraient pas comme contre Chapy…Cet homme dégageait quelque chose de plus, comme s'il cachait pouvoir dépassant notre entendement au fond de lui. Il était hors de question que je laisse Ambre et Maya l'affronter…

-Pour l'homme qui a ordonné de me tuer, je vous croyais plus impressionnant quand même ! Lançai-je dans l'espoir qu'il concentre son attention sur moi.

-Tu ne manques pas de courage pour me provoquer ainsi Angéla, mais au moins je vois que Marie ne s'est pas trompée à ton sujet rétorqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Se tromper à mon sujet ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? Et puis, je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous attaquez soudainement comme ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.

Pendant un instant, l'homme croisa les bras sur son torse et ferma les yeux tout en prenant un air concentré avant de me répondre :

-Apparemment, tu pourrais contrarier ses projets donc je dois t'éliminer sur le champ. N'y vois rien de personnel surtout.

Je grimaçai. Ce type se fichait de moi ! Il devait y avoir une raison mais il jouait à l'idiot pour ne pas avoir à me répondre…exactement le genre de personnes que je ne supportais pas…

-Très bien, puisque vous refusez de me répondre, je vais devoir vous le demander par la force ! Répliquai-je en activant mon disque de duel.

Pour toute réponse, Hélios bailla, ce qui me mit davantage hors de moi mais June me fit signe de me calmer avant que je ne saute à la gorge du guignol en armure pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Et si nous passions un marché Hélios ? Proposa alors June d'une voix calme et posée.

Etrangement, il rouvrit les yeux et sembla l'écouter avec intérêt.

-Affrontez-moi en duel : Si je gagne, vous disparaissez, vous et vos hommes, et si je perds, je rejoins vos rangs. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Attends…June…Qu'est-ce que tu…M'étranglai-je.

-Profite de cette diversion pour t'enfuir avec Ambre et Maya, Angéla. Si mon père, aussi mauvais soit-il, a pu tenir tête à des affreux de son temps, je devrais en être capable moi aussi.

Je serrai les dents mais June mit sa main sur mon épaule et me fit un clin d'œil encourageant. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas accepter ce que June proposait. C'était après moi qu'Hélios en avait et mes amies n'avaient rien à voir avec cette histoire. S'il leur arrivait malheur, jamais je ne serais en mesure de me le pardonner…

-Désolée June…Mais je ne peux pas accepter. Hélios, si vous me voulez, venez me chercher mais laissez tout le monde hors de cette histoire !

-Tu es bien naïve si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à cela ma chère Angéla. Mais je compte bien profiter du spectacle.

Un homme surgit derrière Hélios. Il portait une longue cape noire qui cachait entièrement son visage et son corps à l'exception de ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante et surnaturelle. Je me serais vraiment cru dans un de ces vieux film du moyen âge …Hélios et ses hommes ne pouvaient-ils donc pas s'habiller normalement ?

Cependant, une chose me surprit chez lui – enfin, me surprit davantage que sa tenue ridicule : il portait autour du cou une étrange pierre verte et une sorte de marque luisait dans son œil gauche. Une…étoile verte à 6 branches…j'étais sûre d'avoir déjà vu cela quelque part, mais où ?...

June recula vivement en voyant cela également et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Angéla…dit June avec un ton presque effrayé, cette marque…c'est…

-Et bien quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si effrayant ? Ce n'est qu'un homme qui porte une cape…avec un signe bizarre dans l'œil…

-Cette étoile verte à six branches…c'est la marque de l'orichalque !

Je m'étranglai. L'orichalque…cette puissance incroyable ayant englouti l'Atlantide…Cela ne me disait rien de bon et encore moins entre les mains d'un serviteur d'Hélios.

-Comment ? Tu es sûre de toi ? Mais je croyais que l'orichalque avait disparu de la planète ! Rétorquai-je.

-Je le croyais aussi…mais apparemment, nous nous étions trompées…sois très prudente Angéla, nous ne savons pas de quoi cette chose est capable…Murmura la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Compris…

Même si j'essayais de faire bonne figure devant mes amies et avoir l'air confiante, au fond de moi, j'étais terrorisée. J'avais entendu tellement d'histoires au sujet de l'Atlantide et de l'orichalque…selon la légende, son souverain, Dartz, aurait été possédé par cette pierre mystérieuse, ce qui provoqua sa perte et même les plus grands duellistes de l'histoire avaient failli y laisser leur vie en l'affrontant…

-Je vois que tu hésites Angéla me dit Hélios, c'est tout à fait normal, tu peux déclarer forfait dès maintenant si tu le souhaites. Dans ce cas, il te suffirait de me rejoindre comme l'a proposé ta très chère amie.

-Il n'en est pas question ! En garde…euh, il s'appelle comment votre sous fifre ?

-Peu importe son nom, il va t'affronter, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Même dans une situation aussi dramatique, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la même tête que pendant un cours de maths lorsque le professeur expliquait un théorème incompréhensible…

-Bon et bien dans ce cas, je pioche et j'invoque immédiatement sur le terrain Jupiter, agent des miracles. J'active maintenant le sanctuaire céleste. Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour.

-Mon tour. Je pioche…j'active le sceau d'orichalque…

Le sol se mit alors à trembler puis une marque étrange apparut sur le front de mon adversaire, ses yeux devinrent rouges comme le sang et la pierre autour de son coup se mit à briller. Un cercle se forma à ses pieds et commença à grandir de plus en plus jusqu'à contenir tout l'espace du duel. Des symboles étranges étaient inscrits sur le sol, à l'intérieur même du cercle.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, des lignes se mirent à traverser le terrain jusqu'à former l'étoile à six branches que June m'avait décrite. J'avais déjà vu ça dans un livre mais je devais avouer que ce fameux sceau était beaucoup plus impressionnant en vrai.

Je me retournai vers mes amies et sans grande surprise, elles se trouvaient en dehors du sceau et ne pouvaient plus franchir la barrière qui nous séparaient. J'étais seule à présent, et tant mieux, comme ça, au moins elles ne pourraient pas prendre de risques inutiles pour me sauver si je perdais.

Ce sceau…il dégageait une telle énergie, comme si le désespoir du monde était contenu à l'intérieur. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser impressionner pour si peu ! Je devais gagner si nous voulions toutes sortir d'ici ! Hélios regardait le duel avec intérêt tout en pensant que l'issue était déjà scellée mais j'allais lui prouver qu'il se trompait !

-Je continue…je pose une carte face cachée puis j'invoque mon Horus le dragon de la flamme noire lv4. Puisque le sceau d'orichalque est sur le terrain, mon monstre gagne 500 points d'attaque. Attaque Jupiter !

-Je ne vais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement, j'active mon typhon d'espace mystique pour détruire le sceau d'orichalque !

Le vent se mis à souffler puis une tornade se créa au milieu du sceau. Si tout se passait bien, sa carte devrait être détruite et ainsi, son Horus se retrouverait plus faible que mon Jupiter…Cependant, lorsque le typhon se dissipa…

-Co…Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi est-il toujours là ?

-Tu ne lis jamais les cartes ? Ricana Hélios. Tu penses vraiment qu'une simple magie puisse vaincre la toute-puissance de l'orichalque ! Admire plutôt la puissance de l'Egypte et de l'Atlantide réunies !

Angéla : 3700 – Homme sinistre : 4000

L'onde de choc que je reçus fut violente mais je tins bon sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Ce n'était que le début du duel, il fallait que j'en finisse au plus vite si je ne voulais pas terminer ce duel sur les rotules…

-Fin de mon tour…je peux maintenant sacrifier Horus de la flamme noire lv4 pour invoquer Horus dragon de la flamme noire lv6.

-Bon, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas mal, mais je ne me laisserai plus surprendre. Je pioche ! Parfait, j'active Trou noir ! Ainsi, tous les monstres sur le terrain sont détruits !

Cette fois-ci, le vortex s'ouvrit sous nos pieds mais n'aspira pas le monstre de mon adversaire…

-Encore une erreur de débutante…Horus n'est pas affecté par les cartes magies…je savais que j'aurais perdu mon temps contre toi Angéla continua Hélios, déjà lassé du duel.

Je grimaçai. Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais affronté ces monstres. Après tout, qui jouait encore des monstres LV à notre époque ? Mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour perdre. Son deck était vieux et dépassé, je pouvais bien me permettre de faire quelques erreurs sans craindre de grosses représailles.

-Je pose un monstre en position de défense et une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour !

-A moi…pioche…Horus, détruis son monstre…

-Ton monstre est peut-être protégé des cartes magies mais pas des pièges ! J'active ma force de miroir pour détruire Horus ! Rétorquai-je.

-Piège activé : décret royal. Tous les pièges sur le terrain perdent leurs effets…

J'écarquillai les yeux tout en voyant mon monstre se faire pulvériser dans un souffle de flammes noires. Lorsque ces dernières heurtèrent la barrière du sceau, je sentis leur chaleur et mon cœur s'accéléra à l'idée que j'aurais pu ne pas y échapper…

-J'invoque maintenant mon dragon armé lv3. Je termine mon tour, ce qui me permet d'invoquer mon Horus dragon de la flamme noire lv8.

-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! J'active mon Walhalla le sanctuaire du déchu…

-Effet d'Horus : ta carte magie est détruite !

Le dragon cracha une nouvelle rafale de flammes qui annihila ma carte, une fois de plus…

-Non, pas encore ! Comment je peux jouer si tu contres toutes mes actions !

Je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire…je n'avais plus qu'une seule carte en main et elle n'avait pas assez de puissance pour vaincre son monstre qui était passé à 3500 avec ce sceau…

Pour la première fois, j'avais…peur durant un duel. Si je perdais, tout était fini pour moi et par conséquent pour mes amies…Avais-je été trop prétentieuse en défiant Hélios ? Après tout, jamais je n'avais affronté d'adversaires plus sérieux qu'Aymeric ou des professeurs de lycée…Aurais-je du faire confiance à June et la laisser combattre à ma place, elle qui avait gagné de nombreux tournois ?

-Angela ! N'abandonne pas ! Tu peux le vaincre !

-June a raison ! Me cria Ambre, tu peux vaincre n'importe qui !

-Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser par ce stupide sceau d'orichalque ! Repris Maya.

Je me retournai et je vis mes trois amies m'encourager. Malgré la situation désespérée, elles croyaient encore en moi…Avaient-elles tort de me faire confiance de la sorte ? N'étais-je capable de protéger personne finalement ?

-Toujours aussi minable je vois, et c'est elle qui disait que mon Gagaga était mauvais dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je tournai la tête vivement pour apercevoir une ombre disparaissant dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Cependant, je n'en avais pas besoin de plus. Je refusais de laisser ce minable affirmer de telles choses sur moi !

Mes amies avaient raison, je pouvais le faire ! Le fait d'affronter l'inconnu m'avait complètement privé de mes capacités, je venais de m'en rendre compte ! La dernière carte qu'il me restait…le tout pour le tout…C'était risqué mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-J'invoque venus, agent de la création en mode défense !

-Tu viens de sceller ton destin Angéla…s'exclama Hélios avec un grand sourire.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! J'active l'effet de venus : en sacrifiant 1500 points de vie, je peux invoquer 3 sphères mystiques lumineuses depuis mon deck. Je recouvre mes trois sphères ! Viens nous rejoindre numéro 96 : brume sombre !

-Ridicule…

-Brume sombre, attaque Horus !

-Grossière erreur, ta brume sombre n'a que 100 point d'attaque alors que Horus en a 3500 !

-J'active la faculté de brume sombre : en lui retirant une unité de couverture, Horus perd la moitié de ses points d'attaque et ceux-ci reviennent à mon monstre !

-Comment ?!

-Vas-y, brouillard obscur !

Angéla : 2200 – Homme sinistre : 3900

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait plus rien du Dragon sombre de l'homme tandis que mon monstre trônait fièrement à mes côtés. Tout n'était pas perdu, je pouvais encore gagner ce duel !

-Je termine mon tour là-dessus !

-Tu es tellement sûre de toi Angéla…ça me ferait presque rire. Mais il est temps d'en finir !

-Bien, je pioche. Je peux maintenant invoquer depuis mon deck dragon armé de niveau 5. Maintenant j'active monté de niveau. J'invoque ainsi mon dragon armé de niveau 7. Je sacrifie mon dragon pour invoquer mon dragon armé de niveau 10. Effet de mon dragon : en défaussant une carte, je détruis tous tes monstres…

-C…Comment ? M'écriai-je alors que Brume sombre disparaissait sous les flammes du Dragon armé avant de se transformer en vulgaire tas de cendres.

-J'invoque ensuite griffon delta. Attaque griffon delta !

Angéla : 200 – Homme sinistre : 3900

-Une dernière attaque et tout cela sera fini ! Dit Hélios en tournant déjà le dos au duel, prêt à partir.

-Angéla ! Crièrent toutes mes amies en même temps.

C'était terminé…je n'avais plus rien pour empêcher cette attaque…Finalement…Je n'avais rien d'une grande duelliste…Je n'étais même pas capable de battre un stupide Deck Lv alors que j'avais toujours critiqué le Gagaga d'Aymeric…Sur ce coup-là, j'étais d'accord avec lui, j'étais ridicule…j'avais échoué… -Il est temps d'en finir…

-Bien, Dragon armé, attaque directement ses points de vie !...

Son dragon commença alors à aspirer l'air autour de lui avant de lancer l'attaque finale. Si ses flammes m'atteignaient, alors dans ce cas…je ne pouvais même pas y penser…

J'attendis que le moment fatidique arrive…l'heure de ma mort avait sonnée apparemment et même si je survivais aux flammes, Hélios allait certainement s'occuper de moi…

Je lançai un dernier regard vers mes amies…Elles étaient impuissantes face à l'orichalque, et elles le savaient pertinemment mais elles invoquèrent tout de même leurs monstres qui se mirent à attaquer la barrière créée par le sceau…en vain.

-Cette fois-ci, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps de nous dire adieu…Murmurai-je, une larme perlant sur ma joue.

Je ne pouvais entendre leur réponse à cause du vacarme des flammes derrière moi mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, j'avais déjà bien assez de regrets et de remords sur la conscience.

La dernière chose que je pouvais faire à présent, c'était de terminer ce que j'avais commencé et ne pas fuir. Je me retournai pour faire face à moi destin. Si je devais mourir ainsi, et bien je ne le ferais pas s'en mettre battue une dernière fois !

Une seconde plus tard, je reçus l'attaque de plein fouet. Elle était d'une telle puissance qu'elle me projeta contre la paroi invisible du sceau.

La douleur était pire que tout ce que j'avais connu jusque-là. J'étais en train de bruler vive, sans que je sois consumée pour autant. Je vis alors toute ma vie défiler devant moi : ma naissance, mon entrée à l'école, ma première rencontre avec maya et ambre, mon premier deck, puis des événements plus récents comme la prophétie, June, la rébellion de Chapy et enfin Hélios…

Les flammes cessèrent de me bruler au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables puis je m'effondrais sur le sol, à bout de force, au bord de l'inconscience.

J'étais encore en vie, mais…pour combien de temps…tout mon corps me faisait souffrir. Je levais les yeux. Tout autour de moi était flou. J'entendais des cris au loin…était-ce mes amies qui me disaient de tenir bon…ou bien Hélios se félicitant de sa victoire… ? Je ne pouvais le distinguer. Néanmoins, une chose était sûre, le sceau se refermait sur moi. Mon âme…allait être emportée…

-Tiens bon ! Me cria une voix.

Etait-ce mon imagination que me jouait des tours à cause de la douleur…ou bien autre chose…

-Ton rôle dans ce monde n'est pas encore terminé Angéla, courage ! reprit la voix.

Non, ce n'était pas mon imagination. Quelqu'un me disait réellement cela. Je fus alors entourée d'une lumière intense et je sentis une énergie nouvelle parcourir mes veines. Mes forces…je sentais qu'elles revenaient peu à peu, de même que mes sens. Je pouvais à nouveau voir et entendre normalement.

-Angéla, il est temps de terminer ce que tu as commencé ! Remporte ce duel !

Une carte se matérialisa alors dans ma main. Je ne pouvais pas voir de quelle carte il s'agissait mais…si elle pouvait m'aider à ne pas perdre, alors je la jouerai. Je me relevai avec difficulté et Hélios fronça les sourcils devant ce retournement de situation imprévu.

J'avais du sang plein la bouche, mes muscles étaient encore endoloris et je m'étais certainement cassé quelque chose mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait m'arrêter.

-C…Comment est-ce possible ?! Tu es encore en vie après ce que tu viens de subir ?! Rugit Hélios. Et puis cela n'a aucune importance, le sceau d'orichalque va prendre ton âme, que tu sois vivante ou morte n'y change rien !

Il était vrai que le sceau se resserrait de plus en plus. Je devais faire vite, sans quoi tous ces efforts auraient été vains.

-Je…je ne suis pas finie ! Hurlai-je en puisant dans mes dernières ressources.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu as perdu ce duel !

-La réponse…se trouve juste là ! Je fais appel à toi, chevalier légendaire hermocrate !

Le ciel s'illumina alors de toutes les couleurs et je vis le poing d'Hélios se serrer tandis que son serviteur reculait, effrayé par ce qu'il se passait.

-Angéla ! Tu es…vivante ?

-Bien sûr June, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement !

Si seulement j'avais autant d'assurance que j'essayais de le faire croire…mais pendant un instant j'avais vraiment perdu tout espoir de victoire…

Un éclair déchira soudain le ciel, puis les lumières étranges descendirent vers le sceau avant de prendre une forme humaine, un chevalier en armure rouge armé d'une longue épée, une cape pourpre volant dans son dos.

Il était là, le chevalier légendaire de l'Atlantide ayant combattu la grande créature dix mille ans plus tôt : Hermocrate.

-Je suis…Hermocrate ! Et par les pouvoirs de l'Atlantide, je brise le sceau d'orichalque !

Hermocrate brandit son épée en direction du sceau et une vive lumière en jaillit. Une chose étrange se passa alors…enfin, plus étrange encore que les lumières dans le ciel. Le sceau commença alors à se fissurer. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû se briser, une brume sombre en emmargea et nous enveloppa tous, y compris Hélios.

-Comment ! J'étais si proche du but ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne tout gâcher ? Hurla ce dernier, fou de rage.

-Hélios ! Par ta faute l'orichalque est devenu instable ! Lui répondit Hermocrate d'une voix qui résonna dans les cieux. Et tu viens de libérer une force qui te dépasse largement ! Mets fin à ce combat avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il accepte étant donné la situation. S'il ne faisait rien, il serait détruit aussi. Cependant, il se contenta de hausser les épaules puis se mit à rire…Cela ne présageait rien de bon…

-Arrêter ? Pourquoi ferais-je cela ! C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin et je vais m'emparer des pouvoirs de la grande créature !

-Nous t'en empêcherons !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Deux yeux rouges sortirent de la brume et un cri assourdissant se fit entendre. Elle se condensa alors pour prendre la forme d'un serpent géant qui s'élança vers le ciel.

-Hélios…Ce n'est pas le grand Léviathan ! S'exclama Hermocrate, abasourdi.

-Non, mais cela pourrait même être pire…

Le sol se mis alors à trembler. Le sceau dégageait une telle énergie….Il…il allait exploser si ça continuait comme ça ! Je devais y mettre un terme mais comment ? Dans mon état, je pouvais à peine lever la jambe et aucune carte de mon jeu n'était capable de faire face à autant de puissance.

-Angéla, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda Ambre, affolée.

-Fuyez ! Ne restez pas là, il va exploser !

-Et te laisser là ? Il n'en est pas question ! Répliqua Maya.

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas, s'il explose, il risque d'envoyer toute l'école dans ce royaume des ombres ! Je vais m'en occuper…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car une main puissante m'empoigna et me jeta au dehors du cercle sans que je puisse me défendre et je vis maya et ambre se précipiter pour prendre ma place.

-Shi-en ?! Je vous avais pourtant dit…

-Dans ton état actuel, tu ne pourrais rien faire ! C'est toi qu'ils veulent, nous ne leur ferons pas ce plaisir…Me lança Maya avec un sourire.

-June…protège là…

-Attendez Ambre, Maya…

Je voulus me lever pour les rejoindre mais je ne le pouvais pas…j'avais peut-être retrouvé mes forces mais mes blessures, elles, me faisaient toujours autant souffrir…Hermocrate était parti à la poursuite de ce monstre, mon adversaire s'était sûrement enfuit puisque je ne le voyais nulle part, tandis qu'Hélios observait tranquillement la scène.

Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais bien obligé à faire quelque chose mais elles avaient malheureusement raison, je ne pouvais rien faire… Maya et Ambre… elles faisaient leur possible pour contenir l'énergie du sceau avec leur deck mais je voyais qu'elles ne tiendraient plus très longtemps…Je pouvais voir cette énergie obscure sortir du sceau et se diriger vers elles…

-Si j'avais su qu'un jour tout se terminerait de la sorte ricana Maya, les mains dans les poches, regardant vers le ciel gris.

-Je suis certaine que tu n'aurais rien changé du tout lui répondit Ambre d'un air amusé.

-Qui sait…Murmura cette dernière dans un soupir.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligées de faire ça pour moi ! Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas voulu jouer à la plus forte…

-Economise le peu de forces qu'il te reste mon Angie, je ne fais que te rendre ce que tu m'as donné il y a longtemps me lança Maya, tentant de faire son sourire sarcastique malgré la douleur qui déformait son visage. Même si…Jamais je ne pourrais te rendre autant…

-Tu nous as toujours soutenues par le passé, maintenant c'est à nous de te rendre la pareille continua Ambre à bout de souffle.

-Mais cette fois-ci, notre vie est en jeu ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée de vous perdre encore une fois !

Je sentis quelque larmes me couler le long du visage. C'en était trop pour une seule journée…pour toute une vie aussi d'ailleurs. Tout était de ma faute et pourtant, je ne pouvais rien faire pour arranger les choses ! Je me sentais tellement…inutile…

-Angéla…la séparation est toujours douloureuse mais les larmes devront attendre. Pour l'instant, tu dois trouver un moyen de t'enfuir avec June. Ca me fait mal de l'admettre…mais tu es bien plus forte que nous, tu sauras te débrouiller. June et toi, vous avez le potentiel de vaincre Hélios et de rétablir la paix…

-Non ! Si vous devez être entraînées là-dedans, je le serais avec vous !

Je tentai de voler à leur secours comme elles l'avaient fait mais Maya me lança une carte qui stoppa ma course en me heurtant sur une blessure déjà profonde et je m'écroulai.

-Il n'y a pas de discussion qui tienne Angéla ! Nous avons fait notre choix, il faut maintenant que nous en assumions les conséquences ! Il est temps de se débarrasser définitivement du sceau d'orichalque. Shi-en !

Le grand guerrier planta son épée dans le sol et je vis l'épaisse fumée l'entourée pendant qu'hurlai de désespoir lorsque les jambes de Maya commencèrent également à disparaitre.

-Angéla…nous croyons en toi et en June. Nous te confions nos espoirs. Ne nous déçois pas…s'il te plait me supplia Ambre d'une voix presque éteinte.

Gottoms planta à son tour son sabre dans le sol et se couvrit peu à peu de la fumée noirâtre, de même qu'Ambre tandis que j'étais clouée au sol, impuissante et que June regardait la scène sans bouger, mais je voyais qu'elle se retenait d'intervenir. Elle savait tout aussi bien que moi que c'était la seule solution mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Ambre et Maya se sacrifier pour moi alors que tout était de ma faute !

La lumière au sol s'intensifia et je vis la brume sombre recouvrir entièrement les corps de mes amies et de leurs monstres.

-Adieu Angéla, ne nous oublie jamais…Lança Ambre, la voix atténuée par la brume.

-La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je t'explose en duel ! Termina Maya avant de disparaitre derrière cet écran de fumée noire.

-NON !

Dans un effort surhumain, je me relevai et me précipitai vers mes deux amis mais, lorsque j'arrivai à la hauteur du sceau, je ne pus qu'attraper de la brume s'évaporant lentement dans les airs. Il était trop tard, le sceau s'était refermé, emportant avec lui mes deux amies, me laissant un vide impossible à combler au fond du cœur et une haine sans pareille à l'égard d'Hélios.

-HELIOS ! Hurlai-je de toutes mes forces, ma voix résonnant dans toute l'école.


	18. Angéla: Vengeance

_**Angéla : Vengeance**_

Je me sentais lourde…Des voix résonnaient dans ma tête…des cris de souffrance, des appels de détresse, des ombres informes…Etais-je morte ? Etait-ce mon châtiment pour avoir embarqué Maya et Ambre dans des histoires qui ne les concernaient pas ? Je l'aurais bien mérité en tout ça…Une héroïne, moi ? Quelle blague. Les héros sauvent les autres sans faire de blesser et ne sauvent pas leur peau tout en faisant périr ceux qui leur sont proches…

Je nageai dans ce brouillard pendant un temps qui me parut interminable, revivant en boucle la disparition de mes amies alors que j'étais à terre, incapable de me lever, je voyais leur dernier sourire s'effacer dans la lumière du sceau tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elles étaient terrifiées…Mais je ne cherchais pas à fuir ces images, pensant certainement que les revoir encore et encore finirait par changer quelque chose…

Lorsque je revins à moi longtemps après, toutes mes forces étaient revenues. J'étais toujours allongée sur le sol, devant le portail d'entrée de l'école tandis que June appliquait une compresse humide contre mon front brûlant.

De notre combat, il ne restait plus qu'un cratère fumant à l'endroit où avait explosé le sceau et Hélios avait disparu…

Lorsque mon amie me vit ouvrir les yeux, elle arrêta toute activité et me serra dans ses bras, des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulant de ses yeux mais je n'eus aucune réaction face à démonstration d'amitié. Je ne la méritais pas…

-Angéla, tu es vraiment vivante…Je suis si heureuse…Je…

-June…L'interrompis-je d'une voix rauque. Dis-moi, où est Hélios ?

-Il est parti sans demander son reste après que tu t'es évanoui…Apparemment, il a obtenu ce qu'il cherchait me répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vois…Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à le retrouver.

Je tentai de me mettre debout mais, prise de vertiges, je titubai et June me rattrapa juste avant que je ne m'étale une nouvelle fois par terre.

-Doucement Angéla, tu as été sacrément amochée tout à l'heure, ne force pas trop…

-Je m'en fiche…Il faut que je rattrape Hélios…

-On s'en occupera mais une fois que tu seras en état de marcher déjà ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton plus sévère qui me fit me résigner aussitôt.

Je n'avais vraiment pas la force ni la motivation pour me disputer avec la seule amie qui me restait à ce moment-là…

Nous restâmes devant le portail de l'école encore plusieurs minutes en silence. Je n'avais pas envie de parler et je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête à présent : m'occuper du cas d'Hélios une bonne fois pour toute, lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Ambre et Maya. Il pouvait bien me tuer, ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais je refusais de laisser ce crime impuni.

Beauchardassaut arriva un peu plus tard, accompagné de toute sa troupe et, après lui avoir confirmé que la route était libre, ces derniers s'échappèrent sans demander leur reste. Cependant, notre professeur resta jusqu'à la fin pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien sorti puis s'adressa à nous avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, tout le monde est là, merci à vous de nous avoir libérés, nous vous seront éternellement reconnaissants.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi répondis-je évasivement.

-Mais je ne vois pas Ambre et Maya, où sont-elles ?

-Elles…elles sont parties…

-Oh, je vois, j'aurais bien aimé les remercier. Passez-leur mes remerciements de ma part quand vous les verrez.

Je me contentai de répondre par un hochement de tête et il partit à son tour, ne laissant plus que June et moi dans cette école, désormais associée aux pires heures de ma vie. Même si voir que nous avions pu sauver les élèves, ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation face à la perte de mes deux amies de toujours…

« Angéla…nous croyons en toi et en June. Nous te confions nos espoirs. Ne nous déçois pas » m'avait dit Ambre…Comment pouvait-elle prétendre me faire encore confiance alors que c'était moi qui les avais entrainées dans toutes ces histoires ?

Je frappai le sol de mon poing pour évacuer ma frustration mais tout ce que j'obtins fut une nouvelle blessure à la main…

-Et maintenant ? Murmurai-je.

Je savais qu'Hélios n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il me croyait sûrement morte mais une fois qu'il aurait réalisé son erreur, j'étais persuadée qu'il enverrait d'autres hommes finir le travail et je ne pouvais pas faire courir un nouveau risque à June même si elle avait promis de me protéger…

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et June se remit sur ses gardes, pensant qu'il s'agissait du retour d'Hélios mais elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant deux personnes se chamailler comme des enfants.

-Je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun souci à se faire, elles sont assez grandes pour se débrouiller toutes seules.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal !

-Mai, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de te débarrasser de cette pierre, elle ne sert à rien et en plus, elle n'est même pas spécialement belle.

Les parents de June apparurent alors devant nous et eurent l'air consterné en se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel était l'entrée. Les murs étaient fissurés de partout, les vitres brisées, les bancs encore fumant et pour couronner le tout, un énorme cratère créé par l'explosion du sceau se trouvait en plein milieu.

-Tu vois Joey, j'avais raison, mais toi bien sûr, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude !

-Comment ça je n'en fait qu'à ma tête ?!

-Oui parfaitement et en plus…

-Mai, professeur Wheeler, mais…que faites-vous là ? Demandai-je timidement.

-Mais surtout, pourquoi n'arrivez-vous que maintenant ?! râla June mécontente. Vous êtes toujours là après la tempête !

-Dis ça à ton père June, sans lui, je serais déjà là depuis longtemps.

-Aussi, comment veux-tu que je te crois quand tu me dis : « l'orichalque s'est réveillé, je peux le sentir » ?

-Je ne sais pas, en me faisant confiance pour une fois !

-Et si au lieu de vous disputez, vous preniez Angéla en charge ? Vous voyez bien qu'elle est blessée soupira mon amie.

Les parents de June finirent enfin par remarquer dans quel état je me trouvais et focalisèrent aussitôt leur attention sur moi, oubliant aussitôt leur dispute.

Ainsi, je réalisai enfin ce à quoi j'aspirai depuis que j'avais remis les pieds ici : sortir…Même si je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde en ressortir encore plus meurtrie qu'en y entrant. Cependant, avant de quitter définitivement cet endroit pour certainement ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, je me retournai et lançai un dernier regard vers le cratère fumant.

-Je vous sauverai, j'en fait le serment…murmurai-je. Alors, attendez-moi, Ambre, Maya.

Les Wheeler me ramenèrent donc chez eux et soignèrent mes multiples blessures tout en me préparant un repas chaud. Mai me proposa également d'appeler mes parents pour les prévenir mais je lui dis que c'était inutile. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une leçon de morale après une journée pareille, surtout pour entendre quelque chose du genre : « voilà ce qui arrive quand on cherche les ennuis » ou je ne sais quelle idiotie.

Ni June ni moi ne parlâmes de l'incident avec Ambre et Maya mais ses parents ne semblaient pas dupes et nous parlèrent de leurs propres aventures avec l'orichalque dans leur jeunesse.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais vraiment à l'aise avec eux et je réussis à oublier le temps de leurs histoires ma tristesse et mon désir de vengeance contre Hélios. Même si je ne les connaissais pas depuis très longtemps, je pouvais dire sans aucun tabou qu'ils étaient exactement les parents que j'aurais souhaité avoir, de même que June qui était comme une grande sœur pour moi depuis que nous nous connaissions…

Cette discussion se poursuivit jusqu'à tard dans la soirée mais, malgré la fatigue et mes membres endoloris, je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil. Toutes mes pensées étaient en ébullition et, après m'être retournée une centaine de fois dans le lit d'ami, je décidai de sortir prendre l'air, espérant que la nuit m'aide à me détendre.

Je n'avais cependant pas réalisé l'heure et le soleil commençait déjà à pointer ses premiers rayons au-dessus d'une ville encore endormie.

Je me dirigeai vers le premier endroit où j'étais venue en arrivant ici, quelques semaines plus tôt : la bute Montmartre. Une fois de plus, je fus émerveillée par la vue, toutes ces lumières dans la ville…Paris méritait vraiment son nom de « ville lumière ». Au loin les tours de la défense scintillaient sous le soleil levant tandis que la Seine coulait lentement, rougeoyante en ce matin d'été si calme.

-Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vue dit soudain un voix venue de derrière moi.

Je me retournai en sursaut, un peu surprise que quelqu'un d'autre soit réveillé à cinq heures du matin et je vis apparaitre le professeur Wheeler.

-Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil, donc j'ai décidé…Commençai-je avant de me faire interrompre.

-Je te comprends Angéla, moi aussi quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je viens ici, ça me détend de voir la ville ainsi. J'ai l'impression de me sentir plus fort que je ne le suis…

Le professeur marqua une pause et vint se placer juste à côté de moi, s'appuyant sur le rebord et plongeant son regard vers un point au loin.

-Tu sais, même si je donne l'impression d'avoir tout le temps confiance en moi, en vérité, la plupart du temps, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais faire de mon mieux pour les rendre heureuses toutes les deux, elles sont ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde…surtout depuis que mon travail m'a amené ici.

-On ne peut pas protéger tous ceux qui nous sont chers malheureusement…Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

-Oui, c'est un fait, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, nous ne vivons pas dans un manga après tout me répondit le professeur en haussant les épaules.

Je serrai les dents, me sentant encore plus coupable et je m'apprêtai à rentrer, mal à l'aise, mais le père de June reprit.

-Cependant, je pense que si on veut sauver une personne en particulier, rien n'est impossible.

-Que…voulez-vous dire ? Lui demandai-je, sceptique.

-Rien de plus que ce que j'ai moi-même vécu avec Mai. J'étais faible et incapable de faire quoique ce soit, mais aujourd'hui, elle est bien vivante. Je suis certain que toi aussi, tu es capable de sauver ceux que tu aimes, Angéla.

Le professeur me lança un regard rempli d'espoir et, même si je n'étais pas convaincu par ses paroles dans ma situation, je fus néanmoins heureuse qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

Sur ces paroles, nous retournâmes à la maison à présent que le soleil était totalement levé. La nouvelle journée se passa sans accroc et je me contentai de récupérer des blessures de la veille, parlant simplement avec June tandis que ses parents se renseignaient sur Hélios.

Cependant, mon désir de vengeance ne s'était toujours pas estompé et je cherchais désespérément un moyen de lui faire payer tout en ramenant Ambre et Maya parmi nous. Heureusement pour moi, la bibliothèque du professeur était plutôt bien fournie et possédait toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Comme je le pensais, j'allais devoir devenir plus forte, beaucoup plus forte si je voulais les sauver de ce fou dangereux.

-Dis June, toi qui es championne à tes heures perdues…Tu n'aurais pas un secret à me révéler pour que je devienne plus forte ?

-Pas vraiment non. Mais je ne pense pas que tu doives te focaliser uniquement sur la puissance. La réflexion et le calme sont tout aussi importants pour gagner une bataille. Et puis, n'oublie pas que Maya et Ambre t'ont ordonné de vivre, ce n'est quand même pas pour que tu te jettes tête la première dans la gueule du loup !

-Justement, c'est pour cela que je dois devenir plus forte, pour leur prouver que je ne referai plus les mêmes erreurs, que j'ai grandi.

-Pourquoi vouloir leur prouver cela ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elles t'ont demandé il me semble rétorqua June très calmement.

-Peut-être mais je suis fautive dans cette histoire, il faut que je me rachète !

-J'imagine que je ne pourrai pas te convaincre du contraire dans l'état actuel des choses soupira mon amie.

Cette dernière se leva et me lança une veste accrochée au porte manteau avant d'enfiler la sienne et de prendre les clés.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, les magasins vont bientôt fermer.

Sans poser de question, je me levai et la suivis. June m'emmena alors à l'autre bout de la ville, dans des quartiers que je connaissais peu, près de la bastille, et plus précisément dans une boutique spécialisée dans le duel de monstre.

L'échoppe n'était pas très grande en elle-même mais possédait une arrière-boutique plutôt spacieuse où des dizaines de joueurs s'affrontaient. Mais la première de la classe ne s'attarda pas sur cette partie et commença à chercher des cartes en particulier dans la base de données.

Pendant ce temps, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je décidai d'aller observer les joueurs. Pour moi, aucun n'était excellent ni même bon mais je ravalai ma fierté cette fois-ci et je ne fis aucun commentaire, me rappelant de ma défaite lamentable contre ce sbire jouant dragon armé…

Peut-être était-ce cela dont j'avais besoin, une nouvelle vision sur le jeu. J'avais toujours pris de haut tout le monde, me considérant comme la meilleure et pensant avoir un talent inné alors que je n'avais jamais affronté de joueurs sérieux…Et, même si je savais depuis longtemps que je devais arrêter de me vanter, je n'avais jamais réussi jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'avait toujours été que des paroles en l'air, des considérations et même lorsque j'avais vraiment essayé, ma fierté l'avait à nouveau emporté lors de mon duel contre Hélios et cela m'avait coûté très cher…

-Eh, toi là, tu es nouvelle, je me trompe ? Me demanda quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai et je vis un garçon assez corpulent, aux cheveux coupés courts et mâchant du chewing-gum. Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de sport ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche bleu ciel et des baskets…l'archétype du garçon moyen et sans intérêt.

-Euh…Oui…enfin non, je ne compte pas rester…

-Une nouvelle joueuse qui débute et qui ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend…tu as de la chance d'être tombée sur moi, je suis le spécialiste pour aider les nouveaux joueurs !

-Mais non, je ne suis pas…

-Je m'appelle Rouguignou me coupa-t-elle sans même m'écouter. Je suis un peu une légende vivante ici. Les gens refusent de voir la vérité mais je suis ici envers et contre tout pour la rétablir !

-Très bien mais…

-Si tu veux que je te confie un secret, j'ai été banni au moins cinquante fois mais je reviens toujours, le gérant de la boutique est un abruti fini me chuchota-t-il.

-Et…ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de dire ça à voix haute ? M'étonnai-je devant l'amateurisme de ce personnage.

-Pas du tout ! Et en ce qui concerne ton deck de départ, je te conseille scorpion noir : très fort, très rapide, très résistant contre le méta, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner et…

Le garçon n'eut pas le temp de terminer sa phrase qu'une main l'empoigna et le jeta dehors sans autre forme de procès. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer mais je ne pus néanmoins pas m'empêcher de sourire. Dans d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais bien appris comment être discret mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à aller le rattraper pour ça.

Je repartis donc voir June qui, pendant ma courte absence, avait eu le temps d'acheter bien des choses…

-Tu tombes bien Angéla, je viens de terminer s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant.

-Et…Qu'as-tu acheté exactement ?

-ça, on verra à la maison, pour le moment, aide-moi à transporter tous ces sacs !

Je faillis trébucher en prenant la moitié de ses courses tant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était lourd.

-Eh, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Des boulets de canon ? M'étranglai-je.

June ne me répondit rien et prit simplement le chemin du retour et je la suivis en soupirant. Le trajet me sembla bien plus long qu'à l'allée avec tous nos sacs, surtout lorsque nous dûmes monter à pied les escaliers menant à Montmartre. Plusieurs fois, je crus que j'allais abandonner et me contenter de rentrer chez moi mais le regard foudroyant de June m'obligea à continuer jusqu'à la fin.

Finalement, après une heure de trajet, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte de la maison de June et je m'effondrai par terre en ayant à peine posé un pied à l'intérieur.

June, quant à elle, semblait se porter très bien et je commençai à me demander si elle ne m'avait pas volontairement refilé les sacs les plus lourds mais je restai sans voix lorsque je réalisai les siens étaient peut-être même plus lourds que les miens…

-Première étape pour s'améliorer : avoir une bonne forme physique ! Me lança-t-elle depuis le salon.

-Et en quoi est-ce que ça me sera utile en duel ?

-Ça te servira à ne pas t'effondrer comme hier déjà me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je gonflai les joues, vexée par cette pique gratuite.

-Bon, et à part ça, il y a quoi là-dedans ? Du sable ?

-Non, juste quelques cartes pour améliorer ton jeu.

En entendant cela, je me précipitai pour ouvrir les sacs et effectivement, June avait bien acheté des tonnes de cartes ainsi que divers autres produits dont j'ignorais l'utilité. Assaut Solennel, tourbillons jumeaux, raigeki, autant de cartes qui me manquaient et qui m'auraient permis de remporter la victoire contre cet idiot aux dragons armés ! Mais…

-June…Ces cartes coûtent une fortune ! M'exclamai-je, les yeux ronds.

-Tu sais, mon père est très proche d'illusion industrie, j'ai droit à beaucoup de réductions, donc fais-toi plaisir.

Je voulus la serrer dans mes bras mais je me retins, focalisée sur les cartes que j'avais en main. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et j'enlevai toutes les cartes de remplissages de mon deck telles que cylindre magique ou annulation d'attaque pour y mettre celles de June. Avec ça, plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter ! Hélios n'avait qu'à bien se tenir parce que j'arrivais pour lui régler son compte !

Je ravalai ces pensées aussitôt et tentai de me calmer. Non, il ne fallait pas que je fasse la maligne même avec ces cartes. Si je jouais n'importe comment, j'allais perdre à coup sûr, il fallait que je reste concentrée sur mon objectif…

Je vis June sourire du coin de la bouche, remarquant mon self-control. Apparemment, c'était le but qu'elle recherchait en prétendant me rendre plus forte et je n'étais pas mécontente d'y être arrivé.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à perfectionner nos jeux et nous donner des conseils car, même si June était championne, je remarquai qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelques trucs et astuces que j'utilisai souvent et cela me rassura un peu de voir que même moi, je pouvais être utile à quelqu'un.

-Au fait, Angéla, mon père a recontacté Beauchardassaut hier pour le remercier et, je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais il manquait un autre élève à l'appel.

-Sûrement encore cet imbécile d'Aymeric...Marmonnai-je.

-Qui ça ?

-Non, rien, personne, je pensais à voix haute c'est tout !

Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour lui, déjà parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, mais il avait simplement dû s'enfuir comme un lâche en laissant tout le monde derrière lui.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le père de June vint nous rejoindre avec sa femme, toujours en se disputant, ce qui agaça rapidement leur fille qui tapa sur la table pour les faire taire. Je me demandais vraiment qui étaient les parents dans cette famille parfois…

-Bon, vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ou vous êtes juste venus nous casser les pieds ? S'énerva mon amie.

-Ah non, c'est vrai que je voulais vous parler de quelque chose les filles ! S'exclama le professeur tandis que sa Mai soupira.

Ces derniers s'installèrent en face de nous et prirent des visages sérieux qui ne leur allaient pas très bien mais je ne fis aucune remarque là-dessus, comprenant que l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.

-Nous avons décidé que retourner à Néo Domino City déclara Joey d'une voix grave.

-Sérieusement ? Et pour faire quoi ? Te faire licencier de ton travail encore plus vite ? Rétorqua June, les yeux ronds.

-Nous sommes sérieux, June reprit sa mère d'une voix plus calme. Aujourd'hui, il y a eu un incident au laboratoire de recherche EnerD et il y a de fortes chances que cela soit lié à Hélios.

-Et puis tant pis pour le travail, ça ne sera pas la première fois que je m'absente, ils comprendront quand je leur expliquerai que j'ai sauvé le monde ! Ajouta le professeur avec un large sourire.

-N'y compte pas trop mais soit admit mon amie en haussant les épaules. Et comment comptes-tu y aller ? Tu ne peux pas obtenir des billets d'avion du jour au lendemain comme ça je te signale.

-Justement, c'est là qu'intervient mon travail, je n'aurai qu'à dire qu'on a besoin de moi d'urgence à domino city et ils me donneront un avion tout de suite. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix, je suis leur patron.

-J'imagine qu'ils sont assez stupides pour gober ça s'ils acceptent d'être dirigés par toi…

-Je ne te permets pas ma fille, tu dois respecter ton père un minimum…sinon de quoi je vais avoir l'air devant Angéla moi…

-Ouai, ouai, faites vite en tout cas. Angéla, tu es de la partie j'imagine ?

-Evidemment ! M'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond. Si Hélios se trouve quelque chose, j'y serai aussi !

Après cela, nous nous séparâmes dans la maison pour faire les bagages en vitesse. De mon côté, je n'avais pas grand-chose à prendre puisque j'empruntai les vêtements de June et que je ne comptai pas repasser chez moi avant un bon moment. Je me contentai donc d'aider comme je pouvais, avec néanmoins une boule au ventre à l'idée de partir ainsi alors que je n'avais même pas prévenu mes parents que j'allais bien…

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, ce qui prit moins de temps que je ne le pensais, nous sortîmes faire un tour sur la place pour profiter de nos derniers instants en ville. Les rues étaient bondées à cette heure de la journée, les artistes exhibaient leurs œuvres aux passants émerveillés qui s'arrêtaient pour les contempler longuement. Il y avait également quelques gamins s'amusant à se chamailler comme nous le faisions si souvent avec Ambre et Maya par le passé…

Je chassai ces souvenirs de ma tête. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être triste. J'allais vaincre Hélios et les ramener saines et sauves à la maison, c'était mon seul objectif à présent.

Cette nuit-là, encore une fois, le sommeil mit du temps à venir. Dire que ça ne faisait que deux jours que tout s'était passé mais dans mon esprit, Maya et Ambre avaient disparu depuis bien plus longtemps. Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas habituée à passer autant de temps sans les voir ni leur parler.

En y repensant, grâce à elles, je n'avais jamais connu la solitude. Mais elles, que pensaient-elles réellement de moi ? Je pensais que nous partagions de manière égale les joies et les peines mais à présent qu'elles n'étaient plus là, j'avais l'impression que je me reposais sur elles en réalité. Je pensais les soutenir mais je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion car je me reposais toujours sur elles sans même remarquer que je n'étais peut-être pas la seule à traverser des moments difficiles.

Décidemment, je me trouvais bien égoïste tout à coup. Même ma vengeance contre Hélios, je ne savais pas si c'était plus pour me donner bonne conscience, me dire que je leur ai été utiles que pour réellement me venger… Je me demandais bien comment elles pouvaient me supporter malgré ça.

-Dis-moi, June chuchotai-je.

-Oui ? Me répondit-elle à moitié endormie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Mon amie ne me répondit pas tout de suite et je crus qu'elle s'était rendormie mais après quelques secondes, j'entendis à nouveau sa voix.

-Parce que nous sommes amies…j'imagine.

-Mais, est-ce que « être amies » justifie vraiment de risquer sa vie ?

-Pas vraiment…D'un point de vue purement rationnel du moins.

-Et tu n'as pas envie d'oublier toutes ces histoires et de reprendre une vie normale avant que tout ne dégénère pour toi aussi ?

-Pas vraiment…non.

Je ne comprenais pas…Pourquoi June, Ambre et Maya se donnaient-elles autant pour moi qui n'avais jamais rien fait d'autre qu'amuser la galerie ? Etre simplement amie ne justifiait en rien d'aller jusqu'à se sacrifier pour me sauver.

-Mais toi, Angéla, est-ce que tu ferais la même chose pour l'une d'entre nous ? Reprit June d'une voix toujours ensommeillée.

-Evidemment, la question ne se pose même pas…

-Dans ce cas, tu as ta réponse.

June se retourna dans son lit et sa respiration ralentit, signe qu'elle s'était endormie pour de bon cette fois. Je soupirai avant de remonter la couette sur ma tête, décidant d'arrêter de penser à cela pour ce soir. Tout était encore bien trop frais dans mon esprit pour avoir un avis sensé. Seul le temps pouvait me permettre de comprendre…

Le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes à l'aéroport tôt dans l'après-midi le matin ayant été entièrement consacré à la recherche des billets perdus par le professeur. June ne manqua pas de faire remarquer que sans Jet privé, nous aurions été coincés par la faute de son père.

Mais heureusement, tout s'était arrangé et nous nous trouvions à présent devant l'avion qui devait nous amener à Néo Domino City, là où Hélios se terrait apparemment et là ou je comptais bien en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors que les bagages étaient en train d'être embarqués, je repensai subitement à mes parents…qu'allaient-ils dire s'ils ne me voyaient pas pendant trop longtemps ? Pour l'instant je ne m'étais pas inquiété de leur réaction, j'ai l'habitude de m'absenter quelques jours sans prévenir après tout, mais cette fois-ci, je ne savais même pas si j'allais rentrer un jour et, même si nous nous battions souvent, je me sentais mal de leur faire ça…

Certes, je voulais venger mes amies et détruire Hélios mais je ne pouvais pas ne même pas prévenir mes parents de ce qu'il se passait. Et puis, June était tellement plus compétente que moi que j'allais sûrement être une gêne plus qu'autre chose dans leurs investigations.

-Angela ? Tu viens ? Me lança mon amie qui s'apprêtait à monter dans l'appareil.

-Désolée June…mais je ne peux pas venir…Lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Mais pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai…encore des choses à régler ici avant de partir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai fini !

June fronça les sourcils, sceptique et je crus qu'elle allait m'emmener de force mais à la place elle se contenta de me tendre la main avec un sourire.

-Je te comprends. J'imagine donc que c'est un au revoir pour le moment.

-Pas pour longtemps je te dis, ça ne sera pas long mais je ne veux pas vous retarder.

-Essaie juste de ne pas te faire tuer pendant ce cours laps de temps alors me lança-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

-J'essaierai oui, mais je ne promets rien. Après tout, je suis un aimant à problème, c'est bien connu.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur toutes les deux. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui dire au revoir mais je ne pouvais pas non plus faire un coup pareil à mes parents…

Après avoir salué les Wheeler, je restai sur le bord de la piste en faisant des signes jusqu'à ce que l'avion décolle et devienne un minuscule point à l'horizon.

Enfin…J'étais vraiment seule à présent…Cela me faisait tout drôle que ma dernière amie soit partie également mais je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment. Si je n'étais pas dans les parages, elle ne risquait sûrement rien.

Désormais, il ne me restait plus qu'à m'améliorer pour pouvoir me représenter devant June, Ambre et Maya avec la force nécessaire pour leur être utile, pour ne plus avoir besoin de me reposer sur elles, pour vaincre Hélios.

Je m'apprêtai à retourner à l'entrée et prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez moi et expliquer la situation à mes parents, espérant au passage ne pas me faire démembrer, lorsque j'entendis soudain le bruit d'une explosion tout près de moi et un immense monstre noir apparut dans le ciel, créant à lui seul un amoncellement de nuages noirs qui ne me disaient rien de bon.

Sans réfléchir et voyant déjà le désastre de l'école se reproduire, je me précipitai vers l'origine de l'explosion, tout en gardant mes distances, préférant éviter de foncer une nouvelle fois dans le tas sans avoir un plan avant.

Ce que je vis me sidéra mais me mit également hors de moi : Hélios était là, toujours habillé comme un guignol échappé d'un bal costumé, entouré d'une rangée d'hommes portant des capes pourpres et faisant face à un garçon à l'air terrifié. Il n'était ni très grand, ni très petit, aux cheveux blonds assez long avec deux mèches rebelles redressées comme des antennes. Son visage était fin et ses yeux bleus respiraient la peur, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

Alors comme ça, je n'étais pas la seule cible de ce fou…J'étais à la fois rassurée et effrayée, comprenant de moins en moins les motivations de celui qui se prétendait roi.

Une chose était sûre, Hélios était là, devant moi et ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquée. C'était l'occasion idéale de lui faire payer !

Je voulus ainsi me jeter entre lui et le garçon mais mes jambes refusèrent de m'obéir. Tout mon corps tremblait…Je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer, mais j'avais peur moi aussi…Peur de l'homme qui m'avait tout pris et qui pouvait me réduire en cendre d'un seul regard…

Bon sang ! A quoi servaient tous ces discours de vengeance si, lorsque j'en avais l'occasion, j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit ! Je me trouvai vraiment pathétique à ce moment-là…

-Ainsi voilà la personne qui a perturbé mes plans à new domino city. Je t'imaginais plus âgé mais comme on dit, l'âge n'a aucune importance. Il suffit de me regarder, j'ai plus de 5000 ans Déclara Hélios au garçon.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, pétrifié.

-A vrai dire je n'ai absolument rien contre toi mon garçon. C'est plutôt à tes ancêtres que j'en veux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Alors comme ça tes parents ne t'ont rien dit ? C'est amusant mais j'ai des scrupules à tuer un ennemi qui ne sait même pas pourquoi il va mourir. Très bien, je vais te donner une chance : si tu arrives à me battre en duel je dirai ce que tu veux entendre : la vérité au sujet de tes ancêtres. Alors qu'en dis-tu, acceptes-tu de relever mon défi ?

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait, une fois de plus. Et qui était ce garçon pour qu'Hélios vienne s'occuper de lui personnellement alors qu'il m'avait laissé un pauvre sous-fifre jouant Horus ? Je n'étais pas vraiment jalouse mais plutôt vexée au plus profond de moi. Etais-je vraiment si nulle que je n'en valais même pas la peine ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'affronter moi si je n'étais même pas une menace ?

Malgré ma frustration, je décidai de regarder attentivement ce duel, espérant ainsi obtenir quelques informations utiles. C'était sûrement ce que June aurait fait à ma place après tout au lieu de foncer tête baissée sur l'ennemi sans avoir de plan.

Le duel se déroula vraiment dans un seul sens. Hélios invoquait ses monstres sans même se soucier de son adversaire qui contenait comme il pouvait les attaques et, même si parfois il réussissait à infliger quelques dégâts, le roi ne sembla même pas s'en préoccuper.

Garçon : 800 – Hélios : 2700

-Maintenant que mon Heart-eartH est au cimetière, sa dernière faculté s'active : je peux désormais invoquer le monstre qui causera ta perte, depuis mon extra deck, voici l'empereur des ténèbres, le destructeur des mondes : le numéro 92 : dragon Heart-eartH !

Je ne le sentais vraiment pas celui-là…Et j'avais raison, son dragon sortit du sol comme s'il était venu des enfers. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir, avec ses yeux rouges comme le sang, son corps long et fin qui cachait le soleil et ses grandes ailes translucides nimbant l'aéroport d'une lumière sinistre et inquiétante.

Je fus tout à coup presque soulagée d'avoir été terrifiée et de ne pas avoir sauté. Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé être à la place de ce garçon…Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans une telle situation sans rien faire, il fallait que j'agisse, je refusais que l'épisode avec Ambre et Maya se reproduise sous mes yeux !

-Ceci est le signe de ton destin Drago, tu ne peux y échapper. A l'attaque Dragon Heart-eartH, réduit les à néant!

Je décidai de passer à l'action à ce moment précis. Rassemblant mon courage, je me levai et j'activai mon disque de duel, tentant le tout pour le tout.

-Annule attaque !

-Quel misérable avorton ose interrompre mon duel… s'écria Hélios fou de rage.

Le roi leva la tête dans ma direction et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant tandis que je lui lançai un regard empli de fureur et de mépris. Je n'en avais pas fini avec lui mais, plutôt que de jouer les héroïnes et de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, j'optai pour une stratégie moins suicidaire qu'était la fuite.

-Et maintenant, éclat lumineux !

Je profitai de la confusion pour rejoindre le garçon et son majordome que je dépassai sans m'arrêter.

-Vite, fuyons temps qu'il est aveuglé !

Il hésita quelques instants puis se décida à venir. Nous montâmes dans la voiture puis nous nous enfuîmes sans demander notre reste tandis qu'Hélios lançait des attaques dans toutes les directions espérant nous toucher, en vain.

En y repensant, j'avais toujours eu de la chance dans mes rencontres fortuites. Qu'il s'agisse de Maya ou Ambre, de June, de Drago ou de Darksky, je n'avais jamais cherché l'amitié de personne et pourtant je m'étais fait des amis précieux, prêts à risquer leur vie pour moi alors moi aussi, j'allais le faire. Ambre, Maya, peu importe combien de temps cela allait prendre mais je me jurai de les sauver, coute que coute, et ce, même si je devais mettre ma propre vie en péril.


	19. Chapitre 11: Le secret d'Hélios

_**Chapitre 11 : Le secret d'Hélios**_

J'avais encore du mal à accepter la présence d'Hélios parmi nous. Après tout, il avait enlevé ma sœur alors que ce n'était qu'une enfant et m'avait menti en me recrutant par la suite avant de m'abandonner. Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à un type comme lui ?

Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il nous avait fait, Marie n'avait pas l'air en colère contre lui pour une raison qui m'échappait. Etait-ce une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm qu'elle avait fini par développer…ou avait-elle vu en lui autre chose que sa cruauté et son esprit tordu ? De plus, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible depuis son arrivée et se comportait même comme un gamin, et pas du tout comme le tyran cruel qu'il aurait dû être. Même Angéla avait l'air d'avoir oublié sa rancœur envers lui alors qu'elle aurait dû être la première à lui sauter à la gorge. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser…

Néanmoins, je ne baissai pas ma garde et je continuai à garder un œil sur lui. Je le suivais partout où il allait, traquant le moindre de ses déplacements, attendant qu'il fasse un faux pas pour révéler sa vraie nature à tout le monde, celle du menteur qu'il était…mais rien. J'avais beau le surveiller, toutes ses actions étaient banales et sans intérêt, voire même stupides parfois lorsqu'il essayait de se servir de nouvelles technologies.

Je commençais sérieusement à me remettre en question et même à penser que l'homme qui nous avait rejoint n'était pas le même que le tyran cruel ayant affronté Shadow dans le stade…

-Allons bon, tu es devenu un stalker maintenant ? Ricana une voix féminine dans mon dos.

-Je suis sur mes gardes, c'est différent, Marie rétorquai-je sans quitter ma cible des yeux qui était en train d'essayer d'allumer la télévision, sans succès.

-Tu es surtout ridicule à te cacher derrière les portes comme ça…S'amusa ma sœur avec un large sourire.

-Un jour, il fera un faux pas et ce jour-là, je serai là pour révéler son vrai visage !

-Mais il l'a déjà révélé.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Tu l'as vu téléphoner à quelqu'un de louche ? Il a posé des pièges quelque part ? Il a voulu agresser Drago dans son sommeil ?

-Il a organisé sa course de Dragons l'autre jour !

Je marquai une pause et je regardai ma sœur comme si elle était folle mais elle se contenta d'afficher un air mystérieux dont elle seule avait le secret.

-Non…C'est justement son camouflage ça, Marie…La repris-je.

-Absolument pas. Tu as pu voir une partie du vrai Hélios confirma-t-elle.

-Et comment est-ce que tu peux affirmer quelque chose pareil ?

-J'ai eu tout le temps de l'observer pendant ces dernières années me répondit-elle naturellement.

Ma sœur marqua une pause et passa à son tour le regard par la porte pour observer le roi et je vis une once de tristesse dans ses yeux à ce moment-là.

-Hélios…Est-ce que sa mort vous tourmente toujours à ce point ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Marie ? De quelle mort tu parles ? M'étonnai-je.

-Rien du tout. Mais bon, libre à toi de le Stalker sauf que tu perds ton temps.

Marie n'ajouta rien à cela et repartit vaquer à ses occupations, me laissant complètement désemparé. A qui devais-je faire confiance ? Les dires de Marie qui se trompait rarement quand il s'agissait d'analyser les gens, où à mon instinct qui me criait de me méfier de lui comme de la peste ?

« Dis-moi, Saya, toi qui as connu Hélios comme un père…qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? » pensai-je avant de remonter dans ma chambre.

Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve étrange, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

Je me retrouvai sur les remparts d'un château ou plutôt sur ceux d'un palais au milieu du désert. Le ciel était menaçant, un orage approchait. Au loin, une armée avançait lentement dans un cliquetis d'armure et des grognements inhumains. Son étendard représentait une tête de mort. Ils devaient être plusieurs milliers, accompagnés de monstres de duel.

A en juger par la distance qui nous séparait, j'estimais qu'elle mettrait deux jours tout au plus à arriver jusqu'au château.

Un bruit de pas à côté de moi attira mon attention et je remarquai soudain que je n'étais pas seul sur les remparts. Non loin de là, un homme que je reconnus comme étant Hélios, ainsi que deux femmes, observaient la scène, inquiets. La première ressemblait trait pour trait au roi et était habillée d'une longue robe blanche laissant ses épaules et ses bras nus tandis que ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos et étaient attaché au bout par une sorte de tissu.

L'autre était une belle femme brune, au visage fin et à la peau claire malgré le soleil brûlant du désert. Elle portait également une longue robe mais recouverte d'une armure dorée et sur sa tête était posé une sorte de diadème incrusté de joyaux. Son regard était serein mais ses yeux dégagèrent néanmoins une légère inquiétude lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Hélios.

-Et bien, on dirait que notre dernier rempart vient de tomber déclara la femme en armure sans émotion.

-Et ce royaume est sur le point de s'effondrer lui aussi malheureusement, Celestia lui répondit Hélios d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi défaitiste, mon frère ? S'étonna l'autre femme. Normalement, c'est mon rôle de prédire des catastrophes.

-Parce que tu vois une alternative peut-être, Luna ? Rétorqua le roi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, aucune s'amusa la dénommée Luna.

-Je n'ai donc pas le choix…

En prononçant ces mots, Hélios fut entouré d'une aura sombre et une ombre gigantesque l'entoura. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant. C'était la même ombre que lorsque j'avais combattu à ses côtés !

-Hélios, non ! S'écria la femme en armure en tentant d'attraper le roi avant de se faire projeter violement à terre par une force invisible.

L'ombre s'éleva peu à peu dans le ciel et deux yeux rouges apparurent, puis deux sortes d'ailes sur un long corps noir recouvert de ténèbres. Le monstre rugit et ma vision se brouilla.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus sur les remparts mais dans ce qui s'apparentait à une salle du trône où Hélios était assis. Cependant, il semblait différent, beaucoup plus proche de l'homme que je connaissais à mon époque : l'air plus cruel mais son regard n'était pas encore aveuglé par la haine comme lorsque je l'avais rencontré quatre ans plus tôt. Ce dernier tapait frénétiquement des doigts sur son siège, comme s'il attendait quelque chose avec impatience.

Au même moment, un homme entra dans la pièce, un messager certainement.

-Alors, l'as-tu retrouvé ? Grogna aussitôt le roi.

-Non seigneur Hélios, mais nous avons trouvé ceci dans sa chambre dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Lorsqu'Hélios le vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent et je pus lire à l'intérieur une peur sans pareille.

-Rassemblez toutes les troupes du château, ne la laissez pas faire ça, qui sait ce qui l'attend aux portes de ce royaume ! Je vais me joindre personnellement aux recherches mais une chose est sûre : je la retrouverai !

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Hélios lança la dénommée Luna, je t'avais dit qu'elle mettrait ses menaces à exécution et maintenant, elle est partie je ne sais où et tout ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas voulu ravaler ta fierté !

-N'essaie pas de me rendre plus coupable que je ne le suis Luna, si Celestia est partie, c'est parce qu'elle n'a plus confiance en ce royaume, ni en moi…

-Ouvre les yeux Hélios ! Ce pouvoir est en train de te consumer ! Celestia le sait très bien, elle a toujours essayé de te dissuader de l'utiliser pour te protéger, pas parce qu'elle le craignait ou qu'elle le désirait !

-Cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part, je vais la ramener saine et sauve, tu verras ! S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond de son trône.

-Et si elle ne veut pas ?

Hélios se retourna un bref instant mais ne répondit rien et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Tout devint noir après cela et je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit. J'étais en sueur à cause de ce rêve, ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur battait la chamade.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Tout semblait si vrai, comme si j'avais été transporté directement dans les souvenirs d'Hélios…était-ce le pouvoir de Marie qui déteignait sur moi ?

Pendant que je réfléchissais, mon regard passa par hasard sur l'horloge de ma chambre et je tombai de mon lit en voyant l'heure : quinze heures…Pourquoi personne ne m'avait réveillé pour le match ?

Pestant contre tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, je m'habillai en vitesse et descendis les escaliers en courant au risque de me briser la nuque mais, alors que je m'apprêtai à trouver un mot dans le salon, je vis que tout le monde était là, tranquillement installé devant la télévision et je restai un moment figé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, interdit.

-Tiens, regardez qui voilà me lança Marie avec un ton sarcastique, on dirait que la belle au bois dormant a enfin décidé de se lever.

-Mais…mais…vous n'êtes pas allés au tournoi ? Bégayai-je.

-Non, puisque tu avais l'air de si bien dormir, on ne t'a pas réveillé et on a laissé Yusei et les autres prendre notre place me répondit Angéla en baillant.

-Enfin, tu n'avais pas non plus très envie d'y aller je te signale…Fit remarquer Drago, un peu gêné.

-On a le droit d'être un peu fatigué de temps en temps non ? Râla la blonde en gonflant les joues.

Voyant que tout semblait normal, je pris place dans un fauteuil à mon tour pour regarder le match avant de me relever aussitôt en notifiant enfin la présence d'Hélios à côté de moi.

-Et bien, ne sursaute pas comme ça Darksky, tu vas casser les meubles me dit-il avec un air totalement innocent et niais.

Je me retins de lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant et, après m'être calmé, je me rassis, décidant de faire totalement abstraction d'Hélios pour le moment, me concentrant uniquement sur le duel qui se déroulait à la télévision.

Yusei se défendait plutôt bien contre un adversaire assez coriace, même si j'avais du mal à comprendre comment un deck nordique pouvait tourner de la sorte…

-Dragon quasar filant, détruit Odin le dieu des ases !

-Nos monstres ont la même puissance, et il ne te reste que 100 points de vie, au prochain tour, tu es fini ! S'exclama son adversaire.

-Tu te trompes, car lorsque mon quasar est détruit, je peux invoquer depuis mon extra deck le dragon étoile filante !

-C'est impossible ! Nous ne pouvons pas perdre une deuxième fois face à vous !

-C'est terminé Harald, Dragon étoile filante, attaque-le directement !

Harald : 0 – Yusei : 100

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Avec cela, nous venions de nous qualifier pour la finale de ce tournoi et ce, sans même sortir du manoir de Sherry, ce qui était plus appréciable. Sauf qu'à présent, les deux seuls adversaires qu'il restait dans le tournoi étaient Shadow et…Hélios.

Tout le monde dû avoir la même pensée que moi car nous nous retournâmes comme un seul vers le roi qui pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

-Il y a un problème les enfants ?

-Dites, Hélios…Vous ne seriez pas venu ici pour nous espionner avant la finale par hasard ? Lança Angéla.

-Moi ? Non, jamais, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne !

Marie toussa et Drago lui lança un regard dubitatif mais le roi ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu. Cependant, alors qu'il allait répondre, la télévision émit un grésillement suspect et se ralluma toute seule. L'écran était d'abord gris comme sur les anciens téléviseurs puis une silhouette y apparut mais nous ne pouvions pas distinguer clairement de qui il s'agissait…même si j'avais ma petite idée là-dessus…

-Salutations, chère équipe française, j'imagine que vous m'avez reconnu…

-Shadow, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ? Demanda Drago, sur ses gardes.

-Je vois que vous allez droit au but donc je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : Abandonnez.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Vous allez nous demander de nous joindre à vous tant qu'on y est ? Railla Angéla. Sans façon, je passe mon chemin pour cette fois.

-Je savais bien que je me heurterai à ce genre de réponse fermée soupira notre ennemi. Mais dans ce cas, j'avais deux messages à transmettre. Le premier est pour toi, Hélios : la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous règlerons nos comptes.

-C'est quand tu veux, je suis toujours prêt pour une revanche lui répondit le roi en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne parle évidemment pas du tournoi mais de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans. Et le deuxième message est pour toi, Darksky, ou devrais-je dire Michael.

-Pour…Moi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui, de la part de Laura.

Je déglutis en entendant ce nom et une goutte de sueur perla de mon front, m'attendant déjà au pire étant donné comment s'était fini notre dernière discussion…

-Elle a dit « N'essaie plus jamais de me retrouver, ou alors je serai la dernière personne que tu verras ».

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant de m'écrouler sur le fauteuil derrière moi. Non…Ce n'était pas possible…Ce n'était pas Laura qui me disait ça…Shadow me manipulait comme il avait dû manipuler la manipuler ! Je ne pouvais pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'il disait !

-Ah oui, une dernière chose, je vous laisse la victoire dans ce tournoi, j'ai mieux à faire.

Sur ces mots, Shadow disparut de l'écran et la télévision s'éteignit, nous laissant tous dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Notre premier réflexe fut donc de nous tourner vers Hélios mais ce dernier semblait tout aussi dérouté que nous.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne sais rien de ses plans ! Et même si je les savais…en fait, si je les savais, je vous l'aurais dit mais ses agissements me dépassent totalement.

-Voilà qui ne nous avance pas beaucoup soupira Drago. Nous devrions prévenir Sherry et aviser ensuite. Ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir à chaud comme ça.

-Au contraire, moi je dis qu'il faut aller le démonter tout de suite puisque c'est ce qu'il veut ! Rétorqua Angéla, le regard emplit d'une nouvelle ardeur.

Les vainqueurs du jour rentrèrent à ce moment précis, l'air satisfaits de leurs performances au tournoi mais leur visage s'assombrit aussitôt en voyant nos airs perdus et inquiets. Drago se mit alors à leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer tandis qu'Angéla faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ne tenant pas en place. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées, focalisé sur Laura, à tel point que je perdis rapidement le fil de la conversation.

Il fallait que je la retrouve absolument, que je lève ce malentendu et que je la ramène à la raison. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser entre les mains de Shadow.

Cependant, quelque chose me dérangeait…J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu la voix de l'homme derrière ce masque, mais où ?

J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrivais pas à donner de nom ni de visage à Shadow et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait qu'il ne m'était pas totalement inconnu.

A force de réfléchir, toute la conversation me passa sous le nez et lorsque je revins enfin à la réalité, tout le monde avait déjà repris ses activités sans que je n'aie la moindre idée de la stratégie qu'ils avaient décidé d'adopter…

-Et bien, et bien, on est un peu perdu j'ai l'impression ricana Marie dans mon dos. Un jour il faudra que tu arrêtes de rêvasser sinon tu vas finir par marcher sur l'autoroute sans t'en rendre compte.

-D…Désolé bégayai-je un peu surpris. Mais donc, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Pas grand-chose me répondit ma sœur en haussant les épaules. Du moins moi je ne vais pas faire grand-chose mais Sherry a demandé de l'aide à Hélios, il parait qu'il a une idée des plans de Shadow.

-Et…Quels sont-ils ?

-Shadow veut, je cite « Dominer le monde et prendre mon trône, mais moi, Hélios, seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis, je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Il va voir ce qu'il se passe quand on défie le grand Hélios ».

Je soupirai. Je me demandais vraiment parfois s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il était réellement comme ça mais dans tous les cas, même s'il était réellement un allié, Hélios était fatigant…

Le reste de la journée se passa sans surprise : Angéla le passa devant la télévision, Marie et Hélios se chamaillaient encore, laissant Sherry, Yusei et Ellsworth seuls dans leurs recherches et Drago parlait encore tout seul. Quant à moi, je me contentai de me balader dans le parc du château, perdu dans mes souvenirs.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ce parc était grand d'ailleurs. Je me demandais bien jusqu'où il s'étendait mais, voyant que la forêt devenait de plus en plus épaisse, je préférai ne pas m'aventurer trop loin et rebrousser chemin après une bonne heure de marche en ligne droite.

Cette nuit-là, je fis un autre rêve étrange et similaire au précédent. Je me trouvai à nouveau sur les remparts de ce château perdu au milieu du désert, aux côtés d'Hélios et de cette Luna. Tous deux semblaient paniqués et regardaient vers le sol où une immense armée était déployée avec à sa tête la femme en armure que les accompagnait auparavant, chevauchant un élégant cheval blanc.

-Celestia…Murmura Hélios, dépassé par la situation.

-Alors, tu vas rester là les bras croisés où tu vas aller sauver la seule personne qui t'a toujours soutenu, Hélios ? Lui demanda froidement Luna.

-Je…

Le roi fut coupé par le son d'une corne de brume provenant de la plaine et annonçant le début de l'assaut. Tous les cavaliers se mirent en position comme un seul homme et lancèrent leur attaque en poussant des cris de guerre contre les ennemis s'approchant lentement du château.

-Alors, cher seigneur, quel est votre réponse ?

Hélios, comme revenant soudain à lui, frappa le rempart de son poing en jurant puis, sans autre sommation ni préparation, sauta par-dessus la muraille, faisant apparaitre sous lui l'un de ses dragons avec lequel il rejoignit la mêlée en une fraction de seconde et je le suivis dans sa course.

Soudain, un ombre s'éleva au-dessus de la horde de monstres faisant face à l'armée du souverain, ombre qui recouvrit rapidement le soleil, plongeant le désert dans l'obscurité totale et je vis comme une main griffue se former tandis que deux yeux rouges apparurent dans le ciel.

Ma gorge se noua et mon cœur s'accéléra rien qu'à la vue de cette chose. Elle dégageait une aura particulière. Je ne pouvais pas la décrire précisément mais j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, comme si tout ce qui allait se passer désormais était hors de contrôle…

Hélios dut ressentir la même chose car il fronça les sourcils et fut à son tour entourée d'une aura sombre, la même que lors de notre duel en double contre Angéla et Drago.

Soudain, une voix résonna dans le ciel, lente et grave, presque inhumaine, comme provenant de la brume sombre elle-même.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires, Hélios ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner ce combat.

Pour toute réponse, le roi leva son épée puis l'abattit devant lui, projetant une onde d'énergie sombre qui transperça la main d'ombre de part en part mais Hélios ne sembla même pas s'en préoccuper et focalisait son attention sur la masse d'homme sous ses pieds, recherchant en vain Celestia, perdue au milieu de milliers d'autres cavaliers et de monstres.

Soudain, il la repéra aux prises avec un monstre particulièrement repoussant, une sorte de créature mi humaine, mi serpent, semblant faite de pierre et projetant de l'acide avec sa queue.

Sans réfléchir, le souverain sauta de son dragon et atterrit pile entre le monstre et sa femme, soulevant un épais nuage de sable tout autour de lui, obligeant les deux combattants à reculer. Cependant, alors que je pensais qu'il allait combattre aux côtés de Celestia, Hélios resta au centre de la mini tempête de sable qu'il avait créée et qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et seuls ses yeux, désormais rouges, perçaient à travers l'ombre.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas gagner ce combat, mais je peux le faire gagner à mes hommes, et à Celestia lança Hélios d'une voix forte résonnant à travers le désert.

A ces mots, la tempête de sable redoubla de violence, forçant le monstre humanoïde à reculer davantage et emportant sur son passage de nombreux ennemis, et ce, sans même qu'Hélios n'eut à bouger le petit doigt, comme si une force invisible était à l'œuvre.

J'étais totalement subjugué par son pouvoir mais également effrayé. Jamais il n'avait montré une telle puissance du temps où je me trouvais dans son armée et je sentais bien là qu'il n'utilisait qu'une infime partie de ce dont il était capable de faire. Pouvions simplement espérer le vaincre s'il se retournait contre nous un jour avec une telle puissance ?...

-Je suis Hélios, Seigneur Soleil d'Héliopolis et par les pouvoirs qui me sont accordés, je vous somme de quitter ces lieux sur le champ !

Une nouvelle vague d'énergie émergea du corps d'Hélios et vint frapper tous les ennemis se trouvant à moins de cents mètres, ne laissant que des tas de poussière et des cavaliers apeurés par la puissance de leur roi.

Néanmoins, le monstre à la queue de serpent résistait encore et toujours et faisait face à Hélios sans faiblir. C'est alors que, bravant la tempête, je vis Celestia se relever et foncer droit sur le monstre, l'épée en avant. Comme perdant d'un seul coup toutes ses forces, la tempête cessa et me laissa voir un Hélios, effrayé, la bouche grande ouverte tandis que son ennemi lançait une salve de venin en direction de sa femme.

Ma vision se brouilla à ce moment-là et, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le désert et les monstres avaient disparu pour faire place à une sorte de pinacle. A l'extérieur, je ne pouvais rien voir d'autre de du ciel et des nuages à perte de vue, comme si l'endroit flottait dans les airs.

Autour de moi, de nombreuses colonnes de marbre blanc soutenait une haute voute gothique et au milieu se trouvait un immense trône, bien trop grand pour un être humain et, de chaque côté était disposée une statue : un dragon blanc au long corps de serpent et un dragon noir au yeux rouges comme le sang.

-Et bien, et bien, on dirait que Raito n'est pas là aujourd'hui. On va enfin pouvoir se parler, Darksky déclara une voix sortie de nulle part.

Je cherchai de tous les côtés la personne ayant pu prononcer ces mots et je sursautais lorsqu'une forme fantomatique apparut devant moi, celle d'une femme que je reconnus immédiatement puisque je l'avais vue moins d'une minute plus tôt…

-Vous êtes…

-Quelle impolie je fais, je ne me suis même pas présentée mon cher Darksky, mon nom est Luna et si tu ne l'as pas encore deviné, j'étais la sœur d'Hélios dans le passé.

-La…sœur d'Hélios ? Répétai-je abasourdi.

-Oui, enfin ce n'est qu'un détail me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus qu'une âme vagabondant librement dans le monde des esprits.

-Donc nous sommes ici…

-Oui, tu as compris ! J'ai profité de ton sommeil pour te faire venir au sanctuaire céleste car j'ai à te parler, Darksky.

-Pourquoi moi ? Vous devriez plutôt parler à Drago, il…

-J'ai déjà parlé à Drago…Il y a bien longtemps, mais je crois qu'il a déjà oublié donc je me tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre m'interrompit Luna avec un large sourire.

-Bon…Supposons, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question…

-En fait, j'ai une faveur à te demander…ou même plutôt deux continua la sœur d'Hélios en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. D'abord, j'aimerais que tu fasses confiance à mon frère…du moins, le temps qu'il est avec vous.

-Co…Comment ? M'étranglai-je. Et pourquoi devrais-je lui faire confiance ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a fait à moi et à ma sœur ?!

-Si et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai essayé de te montrer une autre facette de lui. Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il y a comme deux Hélios : l'un stupide et l'autre cruel ?

-Si mais…

-Et bien sache que mon frère se cache sous l'un de ces masques comme il aime tant le dire lui-même. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre mais celui qui t'a trompé n'est pas mon frère.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Et qui était-ce donc ? Un fantôme ? Un clone ? Un doppleganger ? Raillai-je.

-Appelle-le comme tu veux, mais j'imagine que te convaincre maintenant est encore trop tôt soupira le fantôme.

-Et votre deuxième requête est aussi stupide que celle-là ? Lui demandai-je, soudain énervé.

-Oh, non, je pense même qu'elle devrait te faire plaisir !

Luna claqua des doigts et un feu ardent se mit à brûler à l'extérieur tandis qu'un cri strident, celui d'un rapace, résonna dans les airs. Je paniquai, pensant que les flammes allaient dévorer le temple, et moi avec mais, alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de moi, elles prirent une forme, des ailes, et m'enveloppèrent dans une chaleur réconfortante et apaisante, comme si quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras.

Je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation depuis des années et, remontant dans mes souvenirs, je me rappelai de la dernière fois où quelqu'un m'avait pris dans ses bras de la sorte et je me revis dans ma maison, avec Marie et mes parents, dix ans plus tôt tandis que le décor disparaissait lentement devant moi pour se fondre dans les ténèbres…

-Elle est toujours avec toi lança Luna dans un murmure se dissipant lentement dans mon esprit.

Lorsque je me réveillai dans mon lit, quelques larmes avaient coulé sur mes joues dans mon sommeil. Pourquoi avais-je repensé à mes parents tout à coup alors que cela faisait des années que j'avais vécu en acceptant leur disparition ?...

Mais cette pensée n'était pas la seule à bouillonner dans mon esprit dès mon réveil. Il fallait dire que la nuit avait été plutôt riche en révélation durant mes rêves…si on pouvait vraiment appeler cela des rêves puisque j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus de cinq minutes tant j'étais fatigué, comme si j'avais réellement vécu toutes ces choses.

Luna disait-elle vrai ? Hélios était-il réellement différent du tyran maléfique m'ayant trompé pour mieux nous manipuler ? J'avais réellement du mal à croire, tout cela pouvait très bien être une autre mascarade du souverain pour mieux m'embobiner une nouvelle fois…même si accéder à mes rêves semblait bien difficile à faire pour un simple humain, même pour Hélios…

Je finis par me lever après dix minutes de réflexion ne menant nulle part – comme chaque matin à présent j'en avais l'impression – puis après une bonne douche, je descendis dans le salon prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres.

La première chose que je fis fut d'observer attentivement Hélios qui dormait à moitié sur ses tartines. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la ressemblance avec sa sœur était frappante…De plus, il semblait totalement inoffensif si on omettait qu'il portait son armure et sa cape dès le matin…devais-je réellement lui faire confiance comme me le demandais Luna ?

Soudain, Angéla, qui d'habitude était somnambule en se réveillant, surgit en trombe dans la pièce, encore en pyjama, le portable allumé dans sa main, l'air survoltée.

-Non mais c'est une blague ! S'écria-t-elle. Quelle bande d'incapable

Son intervention réveilla aussitôt Hélios qui fit tomber sa tartine dans son lait et faillit tomber lui aussi de sa chaise…

-Allons bon, que se passe-t-il de si bon matin encore ? Lui demandai-je, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une banalité sans importance.

-Le gouvernement péruvien, ce sont tous des incapables là-bas, toutes leurs défenses ont été balayées en l'espace d'une nuit par une seule machine volante !

-Et quel est le rapport avec nous ? Je veux dire, c'est embêtant mais il faudrait plutôt se concentrer sur Shadow en ce moment et…

-Non mais ça me sidère tout ça ! En plus la machine a attaqué un site protégé comme les lignes de Nazca donc la moindre des choses c'est de défendre correctement le site quoi !

-Angéla, est-ce que je peux jeter un œil à cette photo ? Intervint soudain Hélios ayant perdu son ton décontracté qu'il avait adopté depuis son arrivée parmi nous.

La jeune fille lui tendit son téléphone et dès qu'il posa les yeux sur l'écran, le visage du souverain s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils en se grattant le menton, l'air pensif.

-Sérieusement, en plus elle fait quoi cette machine, trois ? Quatre mètres, maximum ? On ne va pas me dire qu'une flotte entière est incapable d'abattre une seule machine !

-Sauf que ce n'est pas une machine déclara Hélios en croisant les bras.

-Ah oui ? M'étonnai-je.

-C'est un monstre de duel.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, surpris et je demandai à Angéla de me montrer également la photo. Au départ, je ne vis qu'un petit avion mais en l'examinant attentivement, je pus remarquer que non seulement la queue de la machine formait des sortes d'ondulation mais que les ailes étaient bien plus semblables à celles d'un Dragon que d'un avion. De même que les phares, il ne s'agissait clairement pas de lumières artificielles mais bien de deux yeux rouges luisant dans l'obscurité…

-Hélios…Vous connaissez ce monstre…n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je à souverain en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Il me répondit par un simple hochement de tête et se leva avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris moi…C'est un esprit de duel ça ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'un seul esprit de duel a vaincu une armée entière ? Me demanda Angéla, confuse.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel esprit de duel…Lui répondis-je en serrant le poing.

-Attends…Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que…

Sans lui répondre, je pris à mon tour la direction de ma chambre pour me préparer. Je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer à présent et je savais que si je voulais revoir Laura, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pouvait se trouver en ce moment.

De plus, je connaissais l'histoire de ces lignes qui n'étaient en fait que des prisons pour des monstres particulièrement redoutables : les esprits de la terre immortel. Si le monstre de Shadow avait été vu là-bas, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela et je refusais que Laura soit mêlée à cette histoire.

-Attends-moi, Laura, j'arrive.


	20. Chapitre 12: L'autre prophétie

_**Chapitre 12 : L'autre prophétie…**_

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par des bruits de pas provenant d'un peu partout dans le château dès l'aube, comme si tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour courir dans tous les sens pour une raison que j'ignorais. Etait-ce une attaque surprise de Shadow ? Ou bien Angéla et Marie avaient-elles décidé de poursuivre Hélios à neuf heures du matin ?

Encore à moitié endormi, je sortis de ma chambre et, à peine eussé-je ouvert la porte que je tombai nez à nez avec Angéla qui me rentra dedans de plein fouet. Nous nous étalâmes donc tous les deux en plein milieu du couloir tandis qu'une valise dévala les escaliers dans un vacarme assourdissant.

-Eh, fais attention Drago se plaignit la jeune fille en se frottant la tête.

-Parle pour toi, pourquoi tout ce raffut dès le matin ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette valise, tu pars quelque part ou quoi ? Rétorquai-je en me remettant debout tant bien que mal.

-Sherry ne t'a pas encore prévenu ? On a trouvé Shadow et on va lui faire sa fête au Pérou !

-Au…Pérou ? Répétai-je interdit.

-Oui, on t'expliquera plus tard, contente-toi simplement de te préparer parce qu'on part dans moins d'une heure !

Sur ces mots, Angéla descendit les marches des escaliers trois par trois avant de disparaitre de mon champ de vision, me laissant totalement déboussolé. Néanmoins, je préférai ne pas poser trop de questions à ce moment-là et me contenter de retourner me préparer dans ma chambre en soupirant.

Enfin…me préparer…J'étais arrivé ici presque les mains vides donc mes bagages furent assez vite pliés et je profitai du temps restant pour tout de même prendre quelques renseignements sur la situation avant de plonger tête baissée vers l'inconnu.

J'amenai donc ma valise à l'extérieur du manoir et là, je fus surpris de voir qu'un jet privé avait atterri dans le parc et que son chauffeur adossé à la carrosserie, était loin de m'être inconnu avec sa cicatrice sous l'œil et son uniforme d'agent de la sécurité de néo Domino City.

-Trudge ? M'exclamai-je, à la fois heureux et inquiet de le voir. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Oh, Drago, tu tombes bien, enfin quelqu'un de normal dans ce manoir de fous ! J'ai cru que j'allais moi aussi perdre la tête à force de les voir courir dans tous les sens…

-Oui, je suis content de vous revoir aussi mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question…

-Ah, ça…Ce bon vieux Yusei m'a simplement demandé de vous conduire en urgence au Pérou pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais il ne m'a pas donné plus de détails.

-Encore ces histoires de Pérou…Marmonnai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant là-bas ?

-De mauvais souvenirs grimaça l'agent de police en fronçant les sourcils. C'est au Pérou que se trouvent les lignes de Nazca, et par conséquent, les esprits de la terre immortels…

-Les…esprits de la terre immortel ? Répétai-je.

Trudge soupira et sortit une cigarette puis l'alluma tout en plongeant son regard vers le ciel sans nuage de ce début de journée.

-Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais entendre parler de ces bestioles…Yusei a le don pour s'attirer les ennuis on dirait déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire là-bas…mais soyez prudents, ces créatures ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

-Euh…Oui, promis, nous serons prudents…Lui répondis-je pour le rassurer.

Cependant, je n'avais toujours aucune idée du rapport entre ces esprits et Shadow…Mais au moins, je savais maintenant que nous allions certainement devoir combattre, ce qui ne me plaisait pas plus que ça.

Vers onze heure, tout le monde se rassembla dans la cour du château, à l'exception de Sherry, Ellsworth et Yusei qui restaient en France pour régler les derniers détails concernant le tournoi. Ainsi, après de brefs au revoir, tout le monde monta à bord de l'appareil…à l'exception d'Hélios qui fut stoppé par l'agent de sécurité.

-Dites, on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? Demanda Trudge d'une voix suspicieuse.

-Il y a des chances, oui, je suis Hél…

-C'est le père d'Angéla le coupai-je avant de lancer un malentendu.

-Comment ?! S'exclamèrent Angéla et le roi en cœur, l'air tous les deux aussi dégoutés à cette idée l'un que l'autre.

Je regrettai aussitôt ce mensonge car, à peine nous étions-nous assis que les deux me lançaient des regards noirs. J'étais persuadé qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à s'allier pour me faire la peau s'ils n'avaient pas été attachés à leur siège…

Une fois que l'appareil eut décollé et que Trudge fût dans le cockpit de pilotage, les reproches commencèrent…

-Mon père ?! Lui ?! S'écria Angéla. Je ne suis peut-être pas en bon termes avec mon père mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'en donner un autre ! Et encore moins lui !

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle ! Continua Hélios en tapant du poing sur son accoudoir. En plus, pourquoi forcément son père ? Tu n'aurais pas pu dire, je ne sais pas, que j'étais un cousin de Darksky !

-Oui c'est bien ça le cousin de Darksky !

Alors qu'il était encore resté dans son coin à rire de la conversation, Darksky écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela et vint s'emmêler aussitôt.

-Quoi ? Mon cousin ? Il en aurait été hors de question !

-Calmez-vous tous…Dis-je en essayant de calmer le jeu, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus.

-Que je me calme ?! Non, mais tu me vois vraiment l'appeler « papa » ou « père » ?! Déjà je n'en ai aucune envie et en plus on ne se ressemble même pas !

-Du moment que je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec lui, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal déclara Darksky.

-Et si c'était tombé sur toi, hein ?! Tu aurais fait quoi ?! Rétorqua la blonde en gonflant les joues.

-Rien du tout. Se contenta de répondre Darksky en quittant la conversation avant d'être mêlé davantage à cette histoire.

-C'est facile à dire mais ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir l'appeler papa devant ce policier ! Je te préviens Drago, dès que je sors de là, tu vas me le payer très cher !

Je décidai de faire comme Darksky et d'ignorer le reste des reproches. Cependant, voir Marie se tordre de rire dans son coin à tel point que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues me faisait vraiment regretter encore plus d'avoir dit ça. Je voulais simplement éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de Trudge qui n'était visiblement au courant de rien et certainement encore bloqué à l'élimination d'Hélios…

Les reproches continuèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures avant qu'Angéla ne tombe dans un profond sommeil, rapidement suivie par Hélios et tout le reste des passagers, ne laissant plus que moi d'éveillé dans l'avion.

J'en profitai pour réfléchir à diverses choses comme le véritable but de Shadow ou même celui d'Hélios mais je m'arrêtai sur un point précis me concernant : pourquoi me battais-je réellement ? Certes, je continuai l'œuvre de mes parents et celle de Théa en affrontant Hélios mais…A présent qu'il était notre allié, je n'avais plus vraiment de raison de continuer à me battre…Ce monde n'était pas le mien après tout et si Hélios ne cherchait plus à me tuer, je ne risquais plus rien en abandonnant tout pour retourner à mon ancienne vie…

Je chassai ces pensées de ma tête. Je ne devais pas me laisser distraire. Ma sœur comptait sur moi, ainsi qu'Angéla et Darksky et bien d'autre. De toute façon, qu'aurais-je fait après avoir fui ce conflit ? Je n'avais nulle part où aller ni aucun autre objectif…Le mieux pour moi restait encore de suivre cette ligne droite et de voir où elle me menait…

Nous atterrîmes six heures plus tard en plein milieu de la forêt amazonienne, sur un petit plateau à la vue dégagée, vers onze heures du soir à l'heure française mais à cause du décalage horaire, nous étions en plein milieu de l'après-midi et le soleil brillait fort dans un ciel sans nuage.

Je sortis de l'appareil en baillant, regrettant soudain de ne pas avoir profité du voyage pour dormir un peu car j'étais exténué par le trajet.

Angéla, au contraire, semblait en pleine forme et s'étira à côté de moi en inspirant un grand coup, ayant également oublié cette histoire avec Hélios, à mon grand soulagement mais l'expression sur le visage de Marie lorsqu'elle passa à côté du roi me dit que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

Lorsque Darksky sortit à son tour, ce dernier fronça les sourcils tout en regardant autour de lui, suspicieux.

-Trudge...Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique en plein milieu de la forêt ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai fait que suivre les indications du GPS se défendit l'agent. Mais je suis d'accord que d'après les photos, cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec notre destination…

-Ah, la si belle technologie, de mon temps, les éclaireurs n'auraient pas fait ce genre d'erreur ! Lança Hélios d'un air fier.

-De votre temps, vous ne connaissiez même pas cette partie du monde rétorqua Marie sarcastiquement.

Hélios grimaça, ne trouvant rien à répondre à la remarque de la jeune fille mais je ne prêtai pas plus attention à leur dispute et je me concentrai sur le monde qui s'offrait à mes pieds. Effectivement, même si ce n'était pas mon monde, je connaissais les lignes de Nazca, au moins pour les avoir vues en photo et je pouvais affirmer que nous ne nous trouvions absolument pas au bon endroit.

Alors qu'en face de nous aurait dû s'étendre un vaste plateau stérile, il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue. Certes, la forêt regorgeait de toutes sortes de senteurs et de sons inconnus et appréciables si nous voulions être dépaysés mais…ce n'était pas ici que nous devions être.

-Je suis désolé protesta Trudge, mais je n'ai fait que suivre les indications… et nous n'avons plus assez de carburant pour nous permettre de repartir à l'aveuglette…

-Génial…perdu en pleine forêt…il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Darksky en allant s'asseoir sur un rocher, les bras croisés sur son torse et attendant que quelqu'un débloque la situation.

-Eh, je suis bien ici moi, ça change de Paris ! Protesta Angéla. Et puis, on ne va quand même pas partir au pif dans la forêt…ou alors vous irez sans moi !

-On ne va pas rester ici toute notre vie non plus répliqua Marie. Trudge, vous ne savez pas réparer ça j'imagine ?

-Je ne sais pas réparer un système qui n'a aucun défaut, non grogna l'agent, mécontent.

-Je sens que cette journée va être longue soupirai-je.

-Détends-toi mon cher Drago, ça pourrait être bien pire, tu pourrais être attaqué par une araignée de deux mètres de haut ! Me lança Hélios avec un tape dans le dos.

-Parce que ça vous est déjà arrivé ? Raillai-je.

-Et bien figure toi que oui ! Me répondit-il fièrement. Je me souviens que je lui ai fait face sans trembler et que…

-Plutôt qu'un long discours, vous allez certainement pouvoir nous le montrer avec celle qui est derrière vous, non ? Lança alors Marie.

Je me figeai lorsque je compris de quoi la sœur de Darksky parlait et tout le monde recula prudemment vers l'avion, à l'exception d'Hélios qui mit un certain temps à réagir et se contenta de nous regarder, confus.

-Et bien quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas…

Le roi finit par se retourner lorsqu'un courant d'air chaud lui arriva sur le dessus du crâne et, sans grande surprise, ce dernier poussa un cri strident et se précipita derrière Darksky, utilisant le garçon comme bouclier.

Face à nous se tenait une énorme araignée…mesurant au moins la taille de Trudge, marron et velue, aux longues pattes et à l'abdomen spécialement développée. Elle nous fixait de ses milliers d'yeux et je pouvais facilement deviner au poison qui suintait de ses crocs qu'elle n'était pas simplement de passage.

-Darksky, tu aimes les oiseaux non ? Tu vas donc pouvoir nous débarrasser de ce truc non ? Lança Hélios d'une petite voix.

-A…A vous l'honneur…rétorqua Darksky en passant à son tour derrière le roi, le propulsant en avant face au monstre à huit pattes.

-A…Allez-y Hélios, on croit en vous ! S'écria Angéla tout en remontant à bord de l'avion pour regarder à travers le hublot.

-Je dis…Je dis pareil qu'elle ! Continua Darksky en faisant de même tandis que son visage se crispait à l'idée qu'il ait pu dire une telle chose.

Trudge quant à lui avait sorti un pistolet et le pointait sur la créature, non sans trembler et Marie restait calme et observait la situation sans montrer le moindre signe de peur ou d'étonnement. Cette fille était quand même un mystère pour moi mais je n'avais pas le temps de me concentrer sur son cas…

Les jambes d'Hélios tremblaient alors qu'il faisait face au monstre sans aucun arme. Il n'avait même pas son disque de duel puisqu'il l'avait laissé à l'intérieur…J'étais peut-être paralysé par la peur mais également très intrigué de voir si une simple araignée allait avoir raison de celui qui prétendait vouloir dominer le monde.

Le monstre grogna de plus belle et leva la patte avant de l'abattre sur le roi. Ce dernier mit les mains sur sa tête pour se protéger et Trudge s'apprêta à tirer mais, soudain, alors qu'Hélios allait être balayé par l'attaque, je pus voir son un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvre et ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang.

-Non, je rigolais ; lança-t-il.

Au même moment, une aura sombre l'entoura totalement et une vague d'énergie fusa vers l'araignée avant de la transpercer de part en part. Le monstre poussa un cri de souffrance avant de disparaitre dans un millier d'étoiles scintillantes et je ne compris qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit de duel…

Néanmoins…J'étais bouche bée devant l'attaque du souverain. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'arme ou d'un quelconque monstre pour venir à bout de cette araignée, et ce, sans même lever le petit doigt…Je commençais à avoir des doutes sur la véritable nature des pouvoirs d'Hélios…Je n'étais pas familier avec ce monde mais un humain ne pouvait pas faire cela, même ici, d'après moi…

Darksky et Angéla ressortirent de l'avion, tout aussi abasourdis que moi et Marie se contenta de sourire en fermant les yeux. Mais le plus atteint était sûrement Trudge qui était devenu livide et qui, visiblement, n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Que je déteste les araignées, elles m'ont toujours donné des frissons grelotta alors Hélios en croisant les bras comme s'il avait froid.

-Et bien, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un voulant conquérir le monde avait peur des araignées ironisa Marie.

-Je n'ai pas peur des araignées…Ce sont elles qui ne m'aiment pas…

-Attendez, J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris dit Trudge en retrouvant ses esprits, vous voulez conquérir le monde ?

-Euh…oui, il veut conquérir le monde…du Show-buis Intervins-je en vitesse.

-Oui, il est acteur renchérit Darksky. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est habillé de cette façon ridicule.

-Oh, je comprends mieux.

-Comment ça ridicule ! Sachez que…

Marie l'empêcha de continuer en lui écrasant le pied et le roi se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens en gémissant. Darksky se prit la tête dans les mains, se demandant certainement comment un type détruisant un esprit de duel à main nue pouvait se comporter de la sorte deux minutes après…

-Bref, Trudge, est-ce que nous sommes loin d'une ville ou d'un quelconque point touristique ? Reprit Marie en ignorant Hélios.

-Il me semble que j'en ai bien vue une il y a moins d'une heure mais si nous devons y aller à pieds, cela risque d'être long et…

-Parfait, allons-y ! Le coupa Angéla. Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus dans un endroit rempli d'araignée géantes moi !

La jeune fille commença donc à s'enfoncer dans la forêt sans même attendre de réponse et nous fûmes donc obligés de la suivre si nous ne voulions pas avoir une mort sur la conscience en la laissant se perdre dans cette épaisse forêt…

Au départ, tout allait bien. Nous étions tous plus ou moins motivés pour sortir de la forêt mais, plus nous avancions et plus je sentais la motivation disparaitre dans le groupe, particulièrement chez Hélios qui se plaignait à chaque pas…Angéla n'était pas vraiment mieux car, elle qui avait pris la tête au départ, marchait à présent en queue de peloton et répétait sans cesse qu'elle voulait faire demi-tour…

Cependant, même si nous l'avions écouté, cela nous aurait été impossible car tout se ressemblait ici et j'étais bien incapable de dire par où nous étions arrivés. Droite, gauche, est, ouest, tout était identique : des arbres à perte de vue et le peu de lumière qui arrivait à passer à travers les feuilles ne nous était pas d'une grande utilité.

Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre du cadre exotique dans lequel nous avancions. Les arbres formaient un parasol naturel contre le soleil et la température était idéale malgré la forte humidité de l'air. Le sol était assez sec et dégagé, comme si nous suivions un sentier balisé, à l'exception qu'il n'y avait aucune trace humaine dans cette jungle…

Il y avait également de nombreuses plantes, plus ou moins attirantes, allant de la simple fleur blanche à d'énormes rafflésia que nous évitâmes soigneusement.

Au loin, nous pouvions entendre des chants d'oiseaux inconnus, ainsi que quelques cris d'animaux que je ne pus reconnaitre.

Cette promenade aurait été idéale si nous avions eu un guide et si nous savions ou nous allions mais nous avancions vraiment vers l'inconnu…Quelle idée aussi de s'aventurer en pleine forêt sans même une boussole ! Evidemment, les portables ne passaient pas non plus et nous n'avions que très peu d'eau sur nous. Je ne savais pas lequel d'entre nous avait la plus grande résistance mais à ce rythme, aucun de nous n'aurait tenu plus de trois jours dans cette forêt.

Je regrettai tout à coup de m'être levé ce matin-là…

-Angéla…La prochaine fois que tu as une idée pareille, garde la pour toi râla Darksky en faisant de grands gestes pour éloigner les centaines de moustiques nous tournant autour.

-Pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, je le regrette tout autant que toi soupira-t-elle, les épaules basses.

-Allez, essayez d'être un peu positifs, ça pourrait être pire déclarai-je dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vraiment ? Comme quoi par exemple ? Ricana Marie qui marchait en tête.

-Vous pourriez être perdus dans le désert, entouré par des dizaines de scorpions, avec comme seule arme du pain dur lança Hélios, venant se mêler à la conversation.

-Ça vous est vraiment arrivé ? Lui demanda Angéla, dubitative.

-Si vous saviez ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en suis sorti vivant !

-D'un, on ne s'inquiète pas, et de deux, on s'en doute bien soupira Darksky, de plus en plus fatigué par le roi.

-Et bien, vous me semblez être de sacrés aventuriers ! S'exclama Trudge, admiratif. Angéla, tu as de la chance d'avoir un père pareil.

Marie pouffa dans son coin et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également devant les grimaces coordonnées de la jeune fille et du roi en entendant cela.

Finalement, après plus de deux heures de marche dans ce labyrinthe naturel, nous finîmes par entrevoir une lueur au loin qui paraissait indiquer ce qui aurait pût être la fin de cette jungle interminable.

Les regards de tout le monde, qui avaient perdu toute intensités, se rallumèrent d'un seul coup à la vue de cette potentielle sortie.

-Eh bien voilà, regardez qui avait raison ! S'exclama fièrement Angéla.

-Un coup de chance grommela Darksky qui ne voulait pas admettre que la jeune fille ait pu avoir une « bonne » idée.

-Oui, c'est ça, en attendant, moi je vais me faire une joie de vite sortir de cet endroit rempli d'araignées géantes et d'autres bestioles étranges.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hélios se précipita vers la lumière sans demander son reste mais aucun d'entre nous n'eut le courage de partir à sa poursuite. Ainsi, nous le perdîmes assez rapidement de vue et nous continuâmes tranquillement notre chemin.

Cependant, alors que nous voyions à présent clairement que les arbres s'espaçaient pour faire place à un endroit dégagé, le roi surgit dans la direction opposée à la nôtre encore plus rapidement qu'il était parti et nous dépassa sans même prêter attention à nous, l'air terrifié.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Lui criai-je. La sortie c'est de l'autre côté !

-Je sauve ma peau, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Et je vous conseillerai de faire comme moi si vous tenez à la vie ! Hurla-t-il sans même se retourner.

Nous nous regardâmes, un peu déconcertés par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais notre confusion ne dura pas très longtemps car, juste après le passage éclair d'Hélios, un rugissement assourdissant se fit entendre et la terre se mit à trembler, comme si un troupeau de buffles fonçaient vers nous.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas une simple araignée géante cette fois grimaça Marie, inquiète.

Malheureusement, la sœur de Darksky avait raison. A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que la source de toute cette agitation apparut dans la lumière et mes cheveux se hérissèrent sur ma tête, le teint d'Angéla vira au blanc, Trudge fit les yeux ronds et Darksky poussa un cri de surprise.

Effectivement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une araignée géante…mais de dizaines d'araignées géantes fonçant droit sur nous !

-Il…Il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer bégayai-je en sortant mes cartes. Si ce sont des esprits de duel…nous…Nous devrions pouvoir les affronter !

Peu sûr de moi, j'activai mon disque de duel et j'invoquai un monstre : le dragon ultime des ténèbres. Ce dernier se jeta sur la horde d'arachnides mais, alors que je pensais qu'il allait les brûler vives, il se fit simplement dépasser par le nombre et disparut dans la marée d'insectes sans laisser de trace…

-Bon…plan B j'imagine…suggéra Angela, tremblante.

-Et…Quel est-il ? Demandai-je, connaissant déjà sa réponse.

-La fuite !

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se lança à la suite d'Hélios et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier plus longtemps et nous fîmes de même.

Nous courûmes ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure dans tous les sens, passant et repassant plusieurs fois, parfois avec les araignées à nos trousses, parfois poursuivant les araignées pour une raison étrange, et parfois même courant alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien derrière nous.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, nous nous arrêtâmes au beau milieu d'une clairière, où se trouvaient également Angéla et Hélios tandis que la horde d'araignée avait disparu. Néanmoins, même si nous étions exténués, Darksky avait visiblement encore la force de se plaindre.

-Mais on peut savoir où vous avez trouvé des bestioles pareilles ! S'écria Darksky, rouge de colère.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'elles me courent après ! Se défendit le roi. Je t'ai dit que je déteste les araignées, je ne vais pas m'amuser à aller en déranger quand j'en vois !

-Allons, allons, racontez-nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé lui dis-je pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement trouvé un temple des dizaines de ces choses ont surgi pour m'attaquer avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de m'en approcher !

-Allons bon, encore une histoire de temple piégé. Ça vous apprendra à m'envoyer en mission suicide et je peux vous dire que le mien était bien plus dangereux qu'une simple horde d'araignées railla Darksky.

-Ah oui, cette mission avec Yuiko Saya, j'en m'en souviens…votre toute première mission si je ne m'abuse lui répondit Hélios avec un ton nostalgique. Dommage qu'elle ait disparu, elle aurait aimé être ici je suis sûr !

-Ouai, ouai, certainement, moi je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'elle est mieux là où elle est ! Rétorqua mon ami.

-Si vous pouviez éviter d'avoir une conversation privée, ça nous arrangerait. Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard les coupa Angéla.

-Effectivement, pour le moment nous devons retourner au temple reprit le roi.

-Et…Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? L'interrogea Trudge, visiblement encore traumatisé par les monstres à huit pattes. Je vous rappelle qu'une horde d'araignées est à nos trousses…

-Et bien qui dit temple dit site touristique ou du moins, site archéologique, je suis certain qu'on trouvera de l'aide là-bas.

-C'est vraiment ça votre but ou vous êtes simplement curieux ? Ricana Marie.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à cette question…

Je soupirai. Décidément, il nous posait bien des problèmes.

Nous aurions pu le laisser retourner à son temple et continuer notre chemin pour chercher à sortir…mais nous avions besoin de son aide si nous voulions réussir à vaincre Shadow, il le connaissait mieux que personne, ayant été son chef.

Nous cédâmes donc à son caprice et nous revînmes sur nos pas. Ce n'était pas très compliqué de savoir d'où nous venions puisque partout où nous étions passés, les araignées avaient tout détruit : des arbres déracinés, d'autres calcinés par le venin, des éclats de pierre éparpillés un peu partout…il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute à avoir. Nous fûmes ainsi bientôt de retour à l'endroit où nous avions vu la lumière et il n'y avait plus aucun signe de ces bestioles immondes dans les parages, comme si elles s'étaient volatilisées.

Une fois en dehors de la protection offerte par les arbres, je fus aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Mais, après avoir passé deux voire trois heures dans l'obscurité, je n'allais pas me plaindre de revoir enfin le soleil.

Je levai alors la tête et e que je vis me laissa sans voix : un immense édifice de pierre se dressait fièrement devant nous. C'était une pyramide plate, entièrement grise et recouverte à moitié par la mousse et le lierre s'infiltrant dans toutes les fissures. Une entrée au pied du temple permettait sûrement de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur, mais il y avait aussi un grand escalier qui montait jusqu'au sommet.

-Et bien, un temple inca…ça pour une surprise s'étonna Angéla.

-Maya plutôt je dirais la reprit Marie. Même si ce genre de bâtiment se trouve au Mexique normalement et pas au Pérou…

-Ce n'est pas important, tout ce qui compte c'est que nous sommes face à un temple ! Râla Darksky.

Nous regardâmes rapidement de tous les côtés pour nous assurer que les araignées avaient vraiment quitté les lieux mais cette fois-ci, nous étions bel et bien seuls.

Nous décidâmes donc de commencer par l'ascension du temple avant de le visiter et, une fois sur le pinacle, nous fûmes surpris et déconcertés par ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

-Venez voir un peu ça ! Lança Angéla qui était arrivée la première.

Elle se trouvait devant une petite stèle posée à même le sol sur laquelle des symboles étranges étaient gravés. Une araignée, un géant, 2 oiseaux, un singe, une baleine et un lézard.

-Ce sont les lignes de nazca déclara Trudge en fronçant les sourcils. Mais, attendez, il y a quelque chose d'écrit juste en dessous.

Il avait raison, les dessins n'étaient pas la seule chose inscrite sur la stèle. Sous les dessins, un texte était gravé en différentes langues : latin, hiéroglyphes, et une langue formée de cercle, étoiles et autres formes géométriques.

Hélios s'avança alors et se gratta la barbe d'un air étonné.

-Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça…

-Vous pouvez déchiffrer ça ? Lui demanda Darksky.

-Evidemment ! lui répondit Hélios en se tapant le torse. Il est écrit : « _sept démons, sept dragons, deux clans. Tous les dix mille ans, depuis la nuit des temps, les forces de la lumière et des ténèbres se livrent une guerre sans merci pour influencer sur le destin du monde. Cependant, d'autres pouvoirs, bien plus redoutables encore, sommeillent et attendent d'être réveillés par celui qui en sera digne. SI cela devait arriver… »_

-Le monde tel que nous le connaissons disparaitrait à jamais termina une voix venue de derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes en sursaut. Quelqu'un se tenait debout au milieu du temple, une jeune femme rousse âgée d'une vingtaine d'année portant une longue robe beige. Son visage était peut-être doux mais son expression, elle était dure, et ses yeux nous lançaient des éclairs.

-Ceci est la prophétie de ce temple continua-t-elle. Cependant, je ne laisserai pas des intrus tels que vous en savoir plus ! Cette prophétie ne doit jamais se réaliser et je ferai tout pour cela !

-Vous vous méprenez sur nos intentions…dit Darksky, nous…

-Silence ! J'ai lu dans vos cœurs et je sais que vos intentions concernent ceux qu'on nomme les esprits de la terre ! Je ne vous laisserai pas les réveiller sans me battre !

-Non, nous…Tenta Trudge avant de se faire couper par un vent violent.

La jeune femme ne nous laissa pas le temps de terminer et elle fut aussitôt entourée d'une aura bleutée, semblable à celle d'Hélios et ses yeux marron se mirent à luire d'un éclat qui ne me disait rien de bon.

Angéla, sentant elle aussi que cette histoire allait mal tourner, se mit sur ses gardes, de même que Darksky mais Hélios se contenta de regarder la scène avec intérêt, ni surpris, ni effrayé, ni joyeux.

-Apparais, Naga !

Dans un éclair aveuglant, une sorte de sphère violette apparut au-dessus de nos têtes tandis qu'une chose semblait se mouvoir à l'intérieur.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cela. C'était bien la première fois que j'affrontais réellement un esprit de duel en dehors d'un duel, et je ne comptais pas les araignées…

Mon cœur s'accéléra et une goutte de sueur perla de mon front. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'eus peur de l'avenir…

La chose dans le noyau commença à s'agiter et on pouvait maintenant discerner qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon grâce à ce qui ressemblait à des ailes et à un long corps serpentin.

Soudain, la sphère vola en éclat, libérant la chose. Elle était…terrifiante…Blanche comme un linge, parcourue de veines violettes sur tout le corps. Ses griffes devaient au moins faire la taille d'un homme Mais le pire était sa tête : Deux longues cornes partaient vers l'arrière, tandis que le bout de son crâne était creux…De sa bouche sortait une épaisse fumée grisâtre et sa respiration saccadée suffisait à me mettre mal à l'aise…

Même Hélios commençait à être sur ses gardes, voyant certainement une menace dans cette créature malgré tous les pouvoirs qu'il possédait…

Cependant, alors que la créature allait passer à l'attaque, le sol du temple se mit à trembler et la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, montrant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son œuvre ni celle de sa créature.

Au loin, les oiseaux s'envolèrent en poussant des cris de panique et une ombre soudain passa dans le ciel, masquant le soleil et plongeant toute la forêt dans l'obscurité.

Notre premier réflexe fut de nous retourner vers Hélios mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et n'était même pas entouré de cette aura sombre qu'il arborait lorsqu'il activait ses pouvoirs.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Hurla l'inconnue.

-Rien du tout ! Je vous le jure ! S'exclama Marie en se blottissant dans les bras de Darksky, effrayée.

Soudain, une partie du temple commença à s'effondrer sous nos pieds et nous eûmes tout juste le temps de nous regrouper avant d'être aspirés vers le bas…

-C'est une catastrophe…Murmura la jeune femme, affolée.

-Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?! Cria Trudge pour se faire entendre malgré le vacarme assourdissant.

-Vous…vous n'êtes pas au courant de quoi que ce soit ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

-Non, c'est ce qu'on essaie de vous dire depuis le début ! S'exclama Angéla.

-Mais si ce n'est pas vous, alors qui ?

-Peut être bien…qu'il s'agit de moi. Dit une voix bien connue désormais.

Nous nous retournâmes tous comme un seul homme et nous le vîmes, celui que nous cherchions en venant ici…Notre ennemi portait toujours son long manteau noir couvrant entièrement son corps et son visage était caché par ce masque ne laissant voir que ses pupilles, rouges comme le sang.

-Shadow ! M'écriai-je alors.

-Je suis étonné que vous ayez réussi à me retrouver. Je pensais pourtant avoir été discret en attaquant de nuit lança l'homme d'un ton faussement ennuyé

-Alors c'était bien vous qui étiez derrière toutes ces histoires…lui lançai-je en serrant le poing.

-Puisque tu es là, tu peux bien nous expliquer, non ? Lui demanda Hélios sans paraitre effrayé le moins du monde.

-Je suis simplement venu chercher quelques cartes. Mais je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas deviné mon cher Hélios. Sais-tu au moins où tu te trouves ?

-Attendez…la coupa la duelliste mystérieuse, vous avez volé les cartes du temple ?!

-Oui, c'est exactement ça…répondit-il calmement. J'imagine que vous savez également où je me dirige à présent. On se revoit là-bas !

Shadow commença alors à disparaitre dans les ténèbres comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de partir pour de bon, la jeune femme ordonna à son de lancer une attaque.

Ses veines se colorèrent d'un violet intense puis il lança une rafale de flammes droit sur notre ennemi. Cependant, avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de l'atteindre, l'ancien second d'Hélios avait déjà disparu, ne laissant aucune trace de lui, excepté un cratère causé par l'impact de l'attaque.

-C'est une catastrophe…Se lamenta la jeune femme. J'ai voué toute ma vie à la protection de cet édifice et j'échoue face au premier individu qui essaie de l'attaquer…

Cette dernière se calma cependant rapidement et se tourna vers nous en soupirant.

-Enfin…je suis désolée de m'être emportée tout à l'heure s'excusa-t-elle. Naga m'avait prévenue de la venue de personnes mal intentionnées. Donc, lorsque je vous ai vu, j'ai naturellement cru qu'il s'agissait de vous…

-Non, ce n'est pas grave dit Marie un peu gênée.

-Comment ça « pas grave » ? Elle a bien failli te tuer ! S'étrangla Darksky.

Cependant, personne ne sembla faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous affoler mais le temps nous est compté ! Nous pressa Trudge, cet endroit va s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autres ! Vous aurez le temps de continuer tout ça plus tard !

Réalisant ce qu'il se passait sous nos pieds, nous nous dépêchâmes de descendre les escaliers du temple puis de nous mettre à l'abri sur une colline derrière celui-ci avant qu'il ne tombe en ruines, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière…

Heureusement, tout le monde avait réussi à s'échapper, y compris la jeune femme et sa créature.

-Et maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? Lança Angéla.

-C'est vrai je ne me suis pas encore présentée, je m'appelle Alice, j'étudie les mystères qui entourent les civilisations anciennes telles que les mayas et les incas.

-Moi c'est Drago. Et avec mes amis nous voyageons dans le but d'arrêter l'homme que vous venez de voir : Shadow.

-Cet homme…murmura-t-elle, il a osé voler ces cartes…

-Et…est-ce si grave que ça s'il ne s'agit que de simples cartes ? Hasarda la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Ce ne sont pas de simple cartes…répondit Alice d'une voix grave. Ce temple avait été créé pour contenir la puissance des esprits de la terre immortels n'ayant pas pu être enfermés dans les lignes de Nazca…

-Impossible ! S'écria Trudge. Tu insinuerais que cet homme vient de mettre la main sur de nouveaux esprits de la terre ?! C'est inconcevable ! Je refuse de vivre ça une deuxième fois !

-Malheureusement si…Toujours durant la grande guerre, dans ce temple avaient été cachés deux esprits de la terre qui ne devaient être réveillés qu'en cas de défaite de l'armée des ombres. Cependant, quand elle prit fin, les pactisant des ténèbres n'avaient pas prévu que personne ne serait en mesure de les retrouver. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils tombèrent dans l'oubli. Rares sont ceux qui connaissent encore leur existence. Ils ne sont évoqués que comme une légende à l'intérieur même de la légende de cette guerre mythique.

Hélios croisa les bras sur son torse et commença à taper du pied sur le sol frénétiquement. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir tout compris puisque je n'étais pas familier avec les légendes de ce monde, mais les expressions d'Angéla, Darksky et Marie, ainsi que les réactions de Trudge, suffisaient à m'éclairer sur le danger que représentaient ces monstres.

Soudain, alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et que je regardai au loin, je vis comme une lumière violette s'élever vers le ciel avant de disparaitre aussitôt.

-Vous avez vu ça ? Demandai-je aux autres.

-Non, que ce passe-t-il ? Dit Alice intriguée.

-Je crois avoir vu quelque chose au loin mais je ne suis pas sur…

-Tu dois te tromper, il n'y a rien à part des arbres rétorqua Angéla.

Elles avaient peut-être raison…mais j'étais persuadé que quelque chose avait brillé…mon imagination devait me jouer des tours…

-Tu as raison ! S'exclama Darksky, j'ai vu un truc moi aussi.

Naga fit alors un mouvement brusque pour s'envoler au-dessus de la colline et le cristal qu'il possédait sur sa poitrine se mit à briller d'une intense lueur.

-Il y a un problème Naga ?

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre à son invocatrice, un flash lumineux nous aveugla. Mais ce n'était pas une lumière normale. Elle était violette, exactement comme celle entourant Hélios.

Le ciel devint soudainement bien plus sombre que la normale, et le soleil se mit lui aussi à virer au noir. Parmi l'obscurité, un immense signe de chien peut être apparut dans le ciel et le sol se couvrit de flammes dessinant le même motif.

Trudge jura, Marie se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son frère qui regardait la scène, les yeux ronds, Angéla recula d'un pas et le visage d'Alice se décomposa à la vue de ce symbole.

-Ça a commencé…Le retour des esprits sur la terre approche…Murmura la gardienne du temple.


	21. Chapitre 13: Soleil Noir

_**Chapitre 13 : Soleil Noir.**_

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais de voir. Ces flammes violettes qui sortaient de la terre, brûlant tout sur leur passage et cette marque dans le ciel qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes…Ainsi donc, nous avions raison, Shadow essayait bien de réveiller les esprits de la terre immortel et il avait réussi.

Je n'avais jamais vu les esprits de la terre en action, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune, mais je me souvenais que mes parents, qui avaient suivi les actualités de l'époque, m'en avaient souvent parlé pour me faire peur et même maintenant, ces histoires me glaçaient le sang…

Je me tournai vers Hélios. Je savais qu'il possédait de grands pouvoirs, je l'avais bien vu lors de mes songes mais…était-il réellement capable de rivaliser avec de telles forces de la nature ? Je n'aimais pas ça mais…j'allais devoir lui faire confiance cette fois-ci. Sans son aide, nous étions condamnés…

Je repensai soudain à Laura. Elle qui était alliée à Shadow, avait-elle approuvé ce plan pour faire renaitre les esprits de la terre ? Je n'arrivai pas à le concevoir…Jamais mon amie d'enfance n'aurait accepté que de telles abominations voient le jour…Mais, cette amie existait-elle toujours ?

-Pourquoi Laura ? Soupirai-je. Pourquoi aides-tu un homme pareil ? Soupirai-je en serrant le poing, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire.

-Arrête de te tracasser pour elle, Laura s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas me dit Marie, remarquant mon attitude.

Pour une fois, Marie s'était trompée. Je ne m'inquiétai pas pour Laura mais de Laura. Si jamais nous avions à l'affronter…Non seulement elle était dangereuse, mais en plus, je ne savais pas si j'avais le courage de la combattre de toutes mes forces ou non…

Soudain, je vis comme une lumière étrange s'échapper de la forêt. Je me frottai les yeux, pensant avoir rêvé mais la lumière ne disparut pas et s'intensifia même.

-Marie, est-ce que tu vois ça ? Demandai-je à ma sœur, pensant devenir fou.

-Non, je ne vois rien. Mais si tu parles de la présence autour de nous, je la ressens, oui me répondit-elle naturellement en haussant les épaules.

-Et…

-Elle n'est pas agressive non, mais elle a l'air inquiète…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces histoires ? Une sorte de fantôme nous observait ou quoi ?

Je me souvins tout à coup de la suite de mes songes et une idée stupide germa dans ma tête, idée stupide que je devais tout de même aller confirmer.

Discrètement, et comptant sur Marie pour me couvrir, je m'éclipsai et me dirigeai vers la source de lumière. Ainsi, je m'enfonçai à la lisière de la forêt, à présent vraiment menaçante sans les maigres rayons de soleils venant l'éclairer, et je m'arrêtai au pied d'un grand arbre.

Là, la lumière semblait m'attendre, flottant à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, projetant une ombre inquiétante sur les environs mais je ne me laissai pas démonter pour si peu.

-Luna ? Est-ce toi ? Demandai-je dans le vide.

Je sentis alors une légère brise et la lumière s'intensifia rapidement, à tel point que je dus me cacher les yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle. Au début, ce n'était qu'une sphère lumineuse mais peu à peu, des contours se firent jusqu'à lui donner forme, celle de la jeune femme que j'avais vu dans mes songes.

-C'est bien plus dur de te contacter dans le monde réel que dans tes rêves Darksky protesta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai dû faire simplement pour reprendre mon corps.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Répondis-je, ignorant ses plaintes et concentré sur le reste du groupe, de peur qu'ils ne parent sans moi.

-Profiter du retour des esprits de la terre, quelle question me répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Mais encore ?

-Veiller sur mon frère, ça me parait évident continua Luna en haussant les épaules. Ce boulet ne peut pas se surveiller tout seul, que veux-tu.

-Et…pourquoi ne pas être allée lui parler directement ?

-Bonne question…Je dirais que son esprit est trop fermé pour le moment lança-t-elle avec un large sourire qui cachait bien des choses.

Je soupirai mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui en demander davantage, j'entendis des pas derrière moi et, en me retournant, je vis Drago accourir vers moi, l'air inquiet et Luna disparut au même moment dans une trainée de brume, m'empêcher de continuer notre conversation.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demandai-je, intrigué.

-Les esprits ! Quelque chose a changé là-bas !

Je serrai les dents. Ma conversation pouvait bien attendre. Ma priorité était de remettre ces esprits de malheur à leur place avant qu'ils ne causent des dommages irréparables.

Je suivis Drago en courant au sommet de la colline et ce que je vis à mes pieds me sidéra. Les flammes violette, qui jusque-là, étaient lointaines, commençaient à gagner du terrain sur la forêt et à se rapprocher dangereusement de nous.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'écria Alice, affolée. Si nous laissons ce Shadow faire, toute la planète pourrait se transformer en un immense brasier !

-Comment est-ce possible ? S'étrangla Trudge consterné, les esprits de la terre créent des flammes, mais celles-ci ne sont pas sensées se propager, mais simplement affirmer leur présence !

-Pour les sept que vous connaissez oui, mais ceux-là ont été créés pour tout détruire en cas de défaite pour ne rien laisser aux dragons…Mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, je dois…

Alice fut interrompue dans son monologue par Hélios qui, passant devant tout le monde, se plaça au sommet de la colline, juste devant le précipice et se mit à contempler la forêt brûlant à ses pieds.

-Bien, Bien, Bien, ça en fait un beau brasier tout ça déclara-t-il en croisant les bras. Est-ce que tu penses que ça peut s'éteindre ?

Nous nous regardâmes tous, cherchant à qui le roi pouvait bien s'adresser mais visiblement, ce n'était à aucun d'entre nous. Je commençai à me dire qu'il devenait fou à cause des vapeurs toxiques libérées par le bois en fois mais soudain, ce dernier fut entouré de son aura sombre et nous reculâmes tous d'un pas.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Bégaya Drago.

Hélios ne répondit rien et l'aura autour de lui s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une ombre au milieu d'une marée de fumée noire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il essayait de faire mais je n'étais pas réellement sur mes gardes, voyant que Marie souriait légèrement.

La fumée s'étendit alors à ses pieds et plongea droit vers les flammes, recouvrant rapidement la forêt tel un immense nuage d'orage. Un instant plus tard, je ne distinguai plus que cette marée noirâtre survolant la forêt en proie au feu, et cela, sur des kilomètres à la ronde…

Le roi claqua alors des doigts et, dans un grondement sourd, toute la fumée disparut. Mon cœur rata un battement un à ce moment-là et les visages de tous mes compagnons affichaient un air consterné en voyant que, du brasier ardent, il ne restait plus que des arbres à moitié calcinés…

Lorsqu'Hélios se retourna vers nous, il semblait assez satisfait de lui, mais nullement épuisé par sa démonstration de force.

-C…Comment ? Articula Trudge, livide.

-Trop long à expliquer. Marie le fera si elle en a envie un jour lui répondit le souverain nonchalamment.

-Et…est-ce que nous en avons fini ? Hasarda Drago, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Pas vraiment non lui répondit Hélios en haussant les épaules.

La terre se remit alors à trembler et au loin, une immense masse sombre s'éleva au-dessus des arbres. Dans cette semi nuit, il était difficile d'en distinguer les contours mais une sorte d'aura s'en échappait, une aura maléfique, bien plus que tout ce que nous avions connu jusqu'à maintenant, peut-être même plus que celle d'Hélios et je pouvais voir comme deux yeux rouges immenses luire dans la pénombre.

-Qu'est…qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama Marie.

-ça…un esprit de la terre immortel…ni plus ni moins…répondit l'agent en grimaçant.

Nous n'eûmes pas le loisir d'observer la créature maléfique plus longtemps car rapidement, les nuages dans le ciel prirent une forme étrange et se mirent à tourbillonner, formant comme une tour sombre autour de l'esprit. Au même moment, quelque chose se mit à scintiller d'une lumière émeraude dans la poche d'Hélios et ce dernier sortit une petite pierre de la même couleur. Aussitôt, les yeux d'Angéla s'agrandirent et elle frappa violemment le sol de son pied.

-Quoi ! S'écria Angéla, rouge de colère, vous avez encore ce truc !

-Je l'avais gardé par précaution, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer répondit calmement le roi. Et puis, j'avais besoin de confirmer quelque chose…

-Confirmer…Quelque chose ? Répéta la jeune fille, confuse.

-Attendez, serait-ce de l'orichalque par hasard ? Hasarda Alice, le visage sévère.

-Possible, oui…

-Alors c'est bien vrai…Murmura la gardienne. Si l'orichalque réagit à la présence des esprits, cela signifie que toutes les énergies négatives de ce monde sont liées…

-Pa…Pardon ? Bégaya Trudge, qui avait visiblement décroché depuis un moment.

-Une théorie veut que la plupart des fléaux de ce monde aient été, non pas indépendants comme ils ont l'air de l'être, mais liés et orchestrés par une seule et unique créature.

Au moment même où Alice prononça ces mots, je vis Hélios tiquer, comme s'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet.

-Très bien, mais pour le moment, au lieu de trouver l'origine de ces fléaux, il vaudrait mieux les arrêter à mon avis s'exclama le roi, cherchant à détourner la conversation.

Personne ne trouva matière à le contredire mais ma suspicion à son égard redoubla d'intensité et je décidai de ne pas baisser ma garde. Il nous cachait quelque chose, j'en étais persuadé à présent et je comptais bien le percer à jour.

-Et comment allons-nous nous rendre aux lignes de Nazca si nous ne savons même plus où se trouve notre avion ? Déclara alors Marie qui était peut-être la seule du groupe à avoir gardé les pieds sur terre.

-Rien de plus simple lui répondit Alice. Naga, si tu veux bien.

Le cristal incrusté dans la poitrine du dragon blanc se mit à rayonner une vive lumière qui nous enveloppa tous. Le monde autour de moi devint flou, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une énorme tache noire.

Je fermai les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et je me sentis comme aspiré par un puissant portail.

Lorsque tout cessa, ma tête tournait et je perdis rapidement l'équilibre, m'écrasant par terre. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à atterrir sur un sol pierreux et froid.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis alors que nous ne nous trouvions plus en pleine forêt mais au milieu d'un immense plateau rocailleux s'étendant à perte de vue et entièrement entouré de hautes montages tandis que d'immenses flammes s'élevaient haut dans le ciel et qu'une colonne de nuage nous empêchaient de voir l'horizon.

-Qu…Que vient-il de se passer ? Bégaya Drago, tout aussi déconcerté.

-Je viens d'utiliser les pouvoirs de mon esprit de duel pour nous téléporter directement aux lignes de Nazca répondit la jeune femme tout en fronçant les sourcils face au décor qui s'offrait à nous.

Soudain, des applaudissements retentirent derrière nous et nous nous retournâmes tous en même temps pour faire face à Shadow. Ce dernier avait changé en l'espace de quelques minutes et possédait maintenant une inquiétante marque sur le bras, semblable à celle qui se dessinait dans le ciel au-dessus de nous.

-Et bien, je dois avouer que vous êtes plutôt tenaces, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Hélios. Après tout, la ténacité, ça te connait, toi qui poursuis des gens pendant plusieurs années déclara-t-il d'une voix bourrée de sarcasmes et de rancœur.

-Shadow ! S'exclama Alice, affolée. Savez-vous au moins ce que vous venez de faire ?!

-J'ai libéré un esprit de la terre, rien de plus répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

-Non, vous avez condamné cette planète !

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, c'était un peu le but après tout.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous détruire ce monde ? Demanda Drago, tremblant.

-Mes motivations ne regardent que moi il me semble rétorqua sèchement notre ennemi. Mais toi, Hélios, tu dois savoir pourquoi je fais tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai ma petite idée oui…Mais dis toujours, ça m'intrigue moi-aussi.

Shadow éclata soudain de rire, un rire fou et incontrôlable qui aurait fait frissonner les plus téméraires, et ne s'arrêta qu'au bout d'une minute, à bout de souffle.

-Hélios…décidemment…Jusqu'au bout tu te voileras la face finit-il par dire après avoir repris son souffle. Tu sais que mes objectifs sont les mêmes que les siens.

-Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi Shadow et soyez clair ! M'exclamai-je, commençant à perdre patience.

-Ah, mon cher Darksky, Laura n'est pas la seule à avoir changé ces dernières années. Je t'ai connu plus joyeux s'amusa l'homme.

J'écarquillai les yeux, abasourdi.

-Co…Comment ça « changé » ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Bégayai-je.

-Oublie ça, tu veux. Mais puisque vous semblez tous aussi bouchés les uns que les autres, je vais devoir vous faire un exposé soupira Shadow. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons…Jamais il n'aurait dû ressembler à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Les guerres, les famines, et tout le reste, tout cela a été causé par l'orgueil humain. Dans ce monde, c'est le plus fort qui gagne, les faibles sont écartés. Bien sûr, certain trouveront que c'est la dure loi de la vie, mais vous, trouvez-vous cela juste ? Pouvez-vous laisser passer de telles choses sans agir ? Moi non ! Mais, raisonner les plus grands de ce monde ne sert à rien, jamais ils n'admettront qu'ils ont tort, ils sont bien trop fiers pour cela !

Shadow se tourna vers Hélios en prononçant ces mots mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, restant de marbre face à sa déclaration.

-Le seul moyen de rétablir la paix doit se faire par la guerre puisque c'est la loi de ce monde ! Si je détruis ce monde, tout cela n'existera plus. Une société plus juste pourra alors voir le jour, une société ou les sentiments tels que l'avarice et la cupidité ne guideront plus les hommes, une société où la raison dominera, une société où des gens comme Hélios ne pourront plus détruire la vie de gens innocents !

-Mais…Cela fera des milliards de victimes innocentes justement ! C'est cela que vous appelez la justice ?! S'écria Drago.

-Une guerre à toujours ses pertes, elles sont inévitables. Mais si c'est le chemin que je dois emprunter pour enfin créer un monde parfait, alors oui, il n'y a aucune hésitation. La fin justifie les moyens comme on dit…

-Non, c'est faux ! M'exclamai-je. Rien de bon ne peut naitre du chaos et de la désolation !

-Je peux comprendre tes sentiments, Darksky. Après tout, l'amour de Laura t'a sauvé alors que ton désespoir te détruisait, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, l'espoir qu'elle t'a donné, existe-t-il réellement ?

-Evidemment qu'il existe ! M'écriai-je. Vous ne savez rien de moi, ni de Laura, alors arrêtez de faire comme si nous connaissiez !

-Détrompe-toi, Michael, je vous connais mieux que quiconque.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Au fond de moi, je savais que cet homme ne bluffait pas, qu'il connaissait vraiment ma vie, et celle de Laura comme s'il avait été présent avec nous…Mais comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à mettre un nom à cette voix que je connaissais pourtant !

-Tu le connais mieux que n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il d'une voix plus lente. Le sentiment de rejet, de solitude et de tristesse. Cet espoir brisé en mille morceaux que tu essaies de recoller, vainement…Laura aussi l'a ressenti et s'est jointe à moi. Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas la même chose ? La retrouver ? N'est-ce pas là ce que tu veux au fond de toi ? Ensemble, vous pourriez bâtir ce nouveau monde où plus aucun de vos espoirs ne seraient brisés.

-Je refuse répondis-je sans même hésiter.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Retrouver Laura n'était donc pas la chose la plus chère que tu désirais ?

-Si. Ma seule raison de continuer ce combat est de ramener Laura à la raison…Mais pas comme ça. Je refuse de la suivre dans ses délires. Si je faisais ça, je ne ferais que renforcer sa conviction et jamais je ne retrouverai mon amie.

-Donc tu es prêt à l'affronter lorsque le jour viendra, Darksky ?

-Evidemment que non. Je ne serais jamais prêt…Murmurai-je en serrant le poing devant mon impuissance. Cependant…Je refuse de me joindre à elle pour autant, alors oui, je lui ferai face ! Peut-être que je plierai, peut-être que je ne serai pas à la hauteur, peut-être que je serai balayé, mais je refuse de l'encourager dans cette voie !

-Je vois…c'est donc comme ça que tu le prends, Darksky résonna soudain une voix dans la plaine et mon sang se glaça.

Cependant, mon sang ne fut pas la seule chose à refroidir à cet instant. Lentement, une épaisse brume blanche recouvrit le plateau et je sentis la température chuter drastiquement. Angéla se mit aussitôt à grelotter et Drago recula, les yeux ronds.

Des cristaux de glace se formèrent alors à mes pieds et peu à peu, les pierres se mirent à se couvrir d'une fine couche de neige tandis que des bruits de pas se rapprochant se firent entendre.

Une silhouette commença à de dessiner au loin dans le brouillard glacé et grossissait à vue d'œil, me laissant rapidement entrevoir une longue cape noire, des cheveux bruns ondulant au gré du puissant vent qui s'était levé, et finalement deux yeux verts et luisants dans la pénombre de cet hiver prématuré et sous ses bottes, la glace cristallisait en de magnifiques fleurs gelées à chacun de ses pas.

La nouvelle arrivante s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Shadow et me dévisagea d'un regard si froid et dénué de vie que je reculai à mon tour, terrifié par ma propre amie.

-Laura…Murmurai-je.

-Tu ne comprends décidemment rien à rien mon pauvre me lança-t-elle sèchement. Des délires tu dis ? Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, et pourtant, tu estimes que je suis en tort ? Je crois que j'ai bien fait de tirer un trait sur toi si tel est ton raisonnement.

-Parce que tu vas me dire que tu es d'accord avec lui ? Rétorquai-je. Ne me fais pas rire, jamais celle que j'ai connue n'aurai accepté un seul mot de ce que cet homme a dit !

-Effectivement. Je me fiche de changer les lois de ce monde ou je ne sais quel autre délire. Je n'ai qu'un seul objectif et pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule voie que je peux emprunter. Mais je t'avais prévenu, Darksky. Ta voie se trouve sur la mienne, il faut donc que je t'élimine. Adieu !

Le vent redoubla d'intensité et un puissant blizzard se leva tout autour de Laura, nous obligeant à reculer davantage mais moi, je refusais de perdre la face ici et maintenant. Si notre dernier affrontement devait se jouer là, alors j'étais prêt. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Laura dire de telles choses !

Le blizzard forma alors de longs pics de glace à côté de mon ancienne amie, pics qu'elle envoya vers nous sans autre sommation.

Mais, alors que je me jetai devant Marie pour la protéger de l'attaque et que je m'apprêtai à être transpercé de toute part, j'entendis un cliquetis de métal et, lorsque je me retournai, j'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis Hélios, ayant arrêté l'attaque d'une seule main, à présent à nouveau entouré de sa sinistre aura noire.

-M…Merci…Bégayai-je, encore choqué par son geste.

Cependant, Hélios ne me répondit rien et se contenta de fixer Shadow et Laura, tandis que les visages de ces derniers furent traversés par un sourire malsain.

-D…Désolé Darksky…Mais je crois que je ne peux pas le retenir plus longtemps…Dit le roi en serrant la main sur son cœur, tremblant.

Il se retourna et je pus voir une grimace déformer son visage tandis qu'il essayait malgré tout de sourire à tout le groupe qui s'était réfugié derrière le monstre d'Alice.

-J'aurais…J'aurais bien voulu…Passer un peu plus de temps à m'amuser…avec vous…Mais je crois qu'il est temps…de nous dire au revoir…Articula-t-il alors que l'aura autour de lui gagnait en intensité.

-Attendez un peu, que se passe-t-il ici ? S'écria Drago. Hélios, à quoi jouez-vous ?

-Les enfants, j'étais sincère tout à l'heure, j'ai vraiment…apprécié le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble…

-Une minute, c'est quoi ce death Flag là, Hélios ? Expliquez-nous bon sang ! S'écria Angéla en me rejoignant

-Je…je ne vais pas pouvoir le contenir plus longtemps…fuyez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Fuir qui ? Et pourquoi ?! Insista Trudge. Je ne comprends rien moi !

-Partez ! Hurla le roi.

Soudain, l'aura noire enveloppa totalement et je le vis se mettre à genoux en poussant un cri de douleur. Il avait l'air de souffrir atrocement mais que pouvions-nous faire ? Nous ne savions même pas ce qu'il se passait exactement et encore moins comment l'arrêter. Seul l'esprit de duel d'Alice se mit à s'agiter, sentant que les choses allaient mal tourner mais moi, j'étais pétrifié, refusant de relâcher ma protection entourant Marie.

-Hélios…Vous le saviez…n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Marie.

-Je…je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ai causé, Marie, Darksky, Angéla, Drago…Je regrette…vraiment…dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je vis alors Luna apparaitre à mes côtés et cette dernière semblait affolée.

-Que lui arrive-t-il Luna ? Tu le sais ?

-ça n'était pas arrivé depuis la grande guerre…Vous êtes tous en grand danger ! Ne restez pas là ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

Je n'eus même pas le temps de prévenir les autres que l'aura d'Hélios se changea en flammes ardentes qui firent aussitôt fondre la glace créée par Laura et une puissance onde de choc nous repoussa.

-Il arrive enfin, Laura déclara Shadow en fronçant les sourcils.

Hélios fut complètement absorbé de cette aura noire et quand elle se dissipa, ce n'était plus Hélios qui se tenait devant nous. Physiquement, c'était toujours lui, mais je pouvais distinguer que son regard, lui, n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il avait désormais des yeux se réduisant à deux fentes, et ses pupilles étaient comme celles d'un serpent. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, étaient devenus complètement blancs et beaucoup plus longs d'au moins un demi mètre.

La créature qui avait pris possession du corps d'hélios regarda avec satisfaction autour d'elle, balayant le terrain d'un regard mauvais.

-Quelle mauvaise idée, Hélios, de me faire rencontrer les deux personnes à qui j'ai confié mes pouvoirs au même endroit déclara-t-elle d'une voix sifflante, lente et grave.

-Hé…Hélios ? Demanda Angela d'une petite voix.

-Je ne suis pas…Hélios. Mon nom est Gariatron, démon originel des Ténèbres. Il est temps pour moi de terminer ce que j'ai commencé et de détruire cette humanité si répugnante.

-Détruire…L'humanité ? S'étrangla Drago, interdit.

Le « démon » l'ignora totalement et se tourna vers Shadow et Laura et ces derniers se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs secondes sans dire un mot. Cependant, je vis que mon ancienne amie restait sur ses gardes, toujours entourée de cette épaisse brume de laquelle pouvait surgir des pointes de glace à n'importe quel moment.

-Shadow, Laura Garden, enfin nous nous rencontrons déclara-t-il calmement.

Ce fut à mon tour de m'étrangler et je me relevai d'un bond, laissant Marie totalement sans défense mais je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Comment Laura pouvait-elle connaitre cette créature ? Pire que tout, elle semblait être son alliée…Je ne comprenais pas…Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ?...

-Ainsi donc, voici te voici en chair et en os, Gariatron lui répondit Shadow sur le même ton. Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour te montrer.

-Mais à présent que je suis là, il est temps que tu tiennes ta promesse et je tiendrai la mienne.

-Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez dans votre coin encore les affreux ? Et où est passé Hélios ! S'exclama Angéla ayant repris un peu de courage.

Gariatron ne se retourna même pas et une vague d'énergie sombre émana de son corps pour aller frapper la jeune fille qui esquiva l'attaque à la dernière seconde en se jetant à terre par réflexe. Son visage devint livide lorsque, derrière elle, l'arbre qui reçut l'attaque fut abattu en une fraction de seconde…

-Eh mais…Commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par Trudge.

-Bon, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe ici mais une chose est sûre, je ne vous laisserai pas attaquer des civils et…

Drago se jeta sur l'agent de sécurité et le plaqua au sol alors qu'une deuxième vague d'énergie noire émanait du monstre et alla abattre un autre arbre sur son passage.

-Naga, ne laisse pas cette créature agir ! S'exclama alors Alice.

Le dragon blanc poussa un rugissement de rage et projeta une déferlante de flammes argentées droit vers celui qui avait pris possession du corps d'Hélios mais une fois de plus, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et l'attaque fut purement et simplement repoussée, comme s'il était entouré d'un bouclier invisible, sous les yeux exorbités de la duelliste.

-C…Comment ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Voilà une des raisons pour lesquels je hais les humains grogna Gariatron. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…

Gariatron fit un geste ample de la main et d'immenses flammes surgirent du sol tandis que dans le ciel se dessinèrent sept autres symboles. La terre se mit à trembler, le ciel s'obscurcit davantage jusqu'à devenir totalement noir, uniquement éclairé par la lueur des flammes violettes.

Je crus voir comme un soupçon de peur dans les yeux de Laura en voyant ce que Gariatron venait d'accomplir, peur qui disparut aussitôt pour ne laisser qu'un regard empli de haine et de colère.

-Bien, il est temps de partir.

Drago tenta alors de rattraper le démon mais un mur de flamme se dressa entre lui et Gariatron, nous séparant totalement de nos ennemis tandis que j'entendis ceux-ci s'éloigner lentement de nous sans que nous ne puissions rien faire pour les arrêter…

-Laura…Pourquoi…Murmurai-je, furieux contre moi-même d'avoir été incapable de la ramener à la raison une fois de plus.

Cependant, alors que nous pensions que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, deux ombres immenses s'échappèrent du corps du démon, ombres qui prirent bientôt la forme de deux créatures bien trop connues à mon gout, celles d'un serpent géant aux yeux jaunes et luisants et d'un grand dragon noir comme la nuit : Apophis et Drakon.

Ma sœur recula instinctivement devant ces deux créatures mythiques qui nous faisaient face alors que nous étions encore à moitié assommés par la disparition d'Hélios et l'apparition de ce Gariatron…

Soudain, le serpent divin cracha une salve de venin directement vers ma sœur et, oubliant tout le reste, je me remis debout. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi à présent était la protection de Marie. Le danger était imminent et je refusais de faillir à ma tâche une seconde fois !

Laura pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix et j'allais le prouver ici et maintenant !

-Anéantis ces monstres de pacotille, Trishula, Dragon de la barrière de glace ! M'écriai-je en brandissant la carte de mon amie.

Aussitôt la température chuta brutalement et l'attaque d'Apophis gela instantanément, rebondissant comme de vulgaires confettis sur les habits de ma sœur tandis qu' à mes côtés s'éleva le majestueux dragon de glace à trois tête, prêt à geler tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

-Je sais que tu me regardes depuis quelque part, Laura…Je vais te montrer…La puissance que tu as toi-même rejeté ! Trishula, Absolute Zero !

Un épais brouillard se leva tout autour de mon dragon tandis qu'une rafale de cristaux de glace fusèrent en direction d'Apophis. Cependant Drakon s'interposa et riposta en crachant un feu ardent de sa gueule qui réduisit mon attaque à néant.

Je jurai en voyant mon échec mais je n'eus même pas le temps de donner un autre ordre à mon monstre qu'Apophis repassa à l'attaque et, d'un puissant coup de queue, envoya valser Trishula dix mètres en arrière, directement dans les flammes qui le consumèrent en un instant, me laissant sans défense…

-Athéna, Sanctuary Light ! S'exclama Angéla en prenant place à mes côtés.

Je vis alors une grande guerrière aux cheveux d'argent et portant une armure d'or se placer entre les deux esprits et nous avant de lever son sceptre et de créer une barrière protectrice.

Drakon repassa aussitôt à l'attaque en rugissant et abattit sa patte griffue sur la barrière qui se fissura légèrement mais résista. Apophis fit de même avec sa queue et une autre fissure se créa dans la barrière.

-Athéna ne nous protégera pas longtemps…Grimaça mon amie. Il nous faut un plan ou nous allons finir en bouillie et je n'y tiens pas particulièrement !

-Je…Je vais y aller…Bégaya Drago, tremblant.

-Quoi ! S'étrangla Trudge. Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je…

Drago serra le poing et ses tremblements cessèrent aussitôt tandis qu'une expression résolue se dessina sur son visage.

-Angéla, quand je te le dirai, désactive ta barrière déclara-t-il en sortant une carte de sa poche.

-Je crois que je ne pourrai pas attendre malheureusement…

Au même moment, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et, levant tous la tête, nous vîmes que la barrière venait de céder. Mais, avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Drago fonça à l'extérieur et fut inondé d'une vive lumière qui nous aveugla et fit reculer les deux créatures.

-Montre toi, Osiris !

Deux immenses ailes blanches apparurent dans la lumière et quelque chose s'en extirpa avant de foncer sur Drakon et Apophis qui furent repoussés plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin avant que la lumière ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue et que Drago ne mette un genou à terre, haletant et transpirant.

Cependant, le voir agir de la sorte me redonna confiance en moi et j'invoquai immédiatement Geb à mes côtés. Le monstre aux longues griffes sortit de la terre et se plaça entre nous et les deux créatures de Gariatron qui se mirent à reculer prudemment, non sans siffler et grogner de colère.

-Je m'occupe d'eux ! M'exclamai-je alors. Trudge, Alice, mettez les autres à l'abri et…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car, sorti de nulle part, un déluge de flamme s'abattit sur Geb et ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol. J'écarquillai les yeux, d'abord de stupeur, puis de peur lorsque je vis quelle en était la cause.

Juste en dessous du signe en forme d'Araignée se tenait une nouvelle créature à huit pattes, noires, parcourue de lignes rouges et brillantes et mesurant plus de cent mètres de long.

Je tombai à la renverse, le souffle coupé mais je n'étais pas au bout de me surprise car la terre trembla une nouvelle fois et, dans un cocon de flammes apparurent six autres créatures, toutes aussi terrifiantes que cette araignée géante.

-Les…Les esprit de la terre…Bégayai-je Trudge en tombant à genoux.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'avais toujours considéré ces monstres comme des légendes, des créatures mythiques appartenant au passé mais…Je me rendais maintenant compte à quel point les histoires de mes parents étaient loin de la réalité et qu'ils l'avaient énormément atténuée…

Terrifié, je me retournai pour rejoindre les autres et mon cœur s'arrêta net. Les flammes avaient gagné en intensité et m'avaient coupé du reste de l'équipe, me laissant à mon propre sort face à un esprit en forme de baleine géante et m'empêchant de protéger Marie…

Je jurai contre tout ce qui m'entourait et soudain, je me remémorai des mots de Saya avant qu'elle ne disparaisse : « Va au bout de tes rêves Darksky, et j'irai au bout des miens, c'est une promesse ? ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Qu'aurait-elle dit si elle m'avait vu baisser les bras de la sorte avant même d'avoir pu entrevoir la fin de ces rêves ? J'étais persuadé qu'elle m'aurait passé un savon avant de prendre les choses en main et les régler en un claquement de doigt…

-Franchement…Même maintenant, tu viens me casser les pieds…Saya murmurai-je en riant intérieurement malgré la situation.

En titubant, je réussis à me remettre debout et je vis que Geb fit de même dans un rugissement de colère. Ce n'était pas terminé. J'avais avec moi un des monstres les plus puissant du jeu, je n'avais rien à craindre, pas même face à un esprit de la terre !

-En avant Geb, Lame Pangéenne !

Le reptile se mit alors à irradier une vive lueur bleutée tandis que la lueur dans son regard s'intensifia. La terre se mit à trembler et, sans aucune autre forme de sommation, d'immenses stalagmites rocheuses en surgirent de tous les côtés.

La baleine noire les esquiva aisément et se précipita sur moi, la gueule grande ouverte dans le but de m'avaler mais je ne bougeai pas et lui fit face sans trembler et, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, un pic apparut devant moi et la transperça de l'intérieur.

Le monstre hurla de douleur avant de se désintégrer lentement dans une pluie d'étincelle mauve et les flammes qui m'entouraient perdirent aussitôt de leur intensité, me permettant ainsi de rejoindre Marie et Angéla qui tentaient tant bien que mal de lutter contre un singe Jaune…

-C'est décidé, j'ai horreur des singes maintenant ! Hurla Angéla tout en esquivant le poing immense de la bête qui s'écrasa sur le sol, créant un immense cratère.

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus en voyant que ma sœur était à terre et j'ordonnai à Geb de reproduire son attaque. Ainsi, de nouvelles lames surgirent du sol et transpercèrent l'esprit qui termina exactement de la même façon que la baleine.

-Et bah, tu en as mis du temps, monsieur le possesseur de carte divine ! Ronchonna Angéla une fois que je fus à sa hauteur.

-En attendant, tu es bien contente que je sois là je suis sûr rétorquai-je, vexé de n'être même pas remercié.

-Vite fait mais…

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! Nous coupa Marie. Je m'inquiète pour les autres et…

Marie ne termina pas sa phrase non plus car une énorme explosion retentit derrière nous et nous balaya comme de vulgaires brindilles, nous faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. En effet, pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, Geb venait d'être transpercé de part en part par le bec d'un oiseau ressemblant à un colibri géant tandis que les griffes d'un lézard vert tout aussi monumental étaient plantées en lui.

Le monstre divin s'évapora dans une trainée d'étoiles scintillantes et, aussitôt, les deux esprits maléfiques se tournèrent vers nous et j'entendis Angéla déglutir derrière moi.

-Dis…J'imagine que c'était ton dernier atout, Darksky ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ma réponse fut étouffée dans le cri strident du colibri orange qui battit des ailes, soulevant une puissante bourrasque suffisant à nous repousser comme de vulgaires insectes.

Je rebondis plusieurs fois sur le sol dur avant d'enfin m'arrêter en m'écrasant contre un rocher, les habits déchirés, mains couvertes de coupures et la respiration coupée.

Je toussai plusieurs fois avant de me relever avec difficulté et j'écarquillai les yeux quand je vis Marie à terre tandis qu'Angéla grimaçait de douleur en se tenant le bras, une large tache rougeoyante traversant ses habits.

-On dirait qu'une fois de plus, j'ai été trop prétentieuse…Murmura la blonde en souriant malgré la douleur et en mettant un genou à terre, à bout de forces.

C'était sans espoir. Plus je voyais les deux esprits se rapprocher de nous et plus mes forces s'évanouissaient. Si même Geb avait été vaincu, comment moi, un simple garçon de quinze ans, aurais pu faire face à ces monstres ?...

Comme recherchant un dernier espoir, je me tournai dans la direction dans laquelle se trouvaient Drago et les autres mais la route était toujours barrée par ce mur de flammes infranchissables, nous laissant totalement seuls aux prises avec ce singe et ce lézard…

-Si tu voyais ça, Saya…Tu me trouverais bien ridicule…Soupirai-je.

Le singe n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous et, dans un ultime effort, je me plaçai entre lui et Marie, écartant mes bras, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose mais, même si nous devions perdre ce combat, je refusais de donner à Laura la satisfaction de me voir abandonner !

Mais, alors que l'ombre sinistre n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi, un bruit de moteur résonna dans la pleine et une vive lumière éclaira le ciel noir

\- Dragon poussière d'étoile, débarrasse-toi de l'esprit de la terre immortel Cusilu! Shooing Sonic !


	22. Chapitre 14: retour à la case départ

_**Chapitre 14 : retour à la case départ**_

Roulant sur le côté, j'esquivai de justesse une attaque d'Apophis et son venin alla s'écraser contre le sol, y formant un immense cratère fumant mais, n'ayant même pas le temps de me relever, je dus éviter également les flammes de Drakon avant de finir ma course acculé, dos aux flammes, ne pouvant plus reculer.

Je n'avais pas une seule seconde de répit et, depuis que ces flammes géantes étaient apparues, j'avais été séparé du reste du groupe, me retrouvant en deux contre un, face aux dieux de Gariatron…

Essayant une trace de sang sur ma joue d'un revers de la manche, je profitai des quelques instants de répit que j'avais pour reprendre mon souffle, me demandant encore comment j'avais réussi à rester en vie aussi longtemps rien qu'en sautant dans tous les sens.

Cependant, mon endurance arrivait à ses limites et j'avais déjà joué ma carte maitresse en invoquant Osiris sur les conseils de Théa mais cela ne nous avait fait gagner que quelques secondes…

Apophis siffla et m'envoya une nouvelle salve de venin. Je tentai de me défendre en invoquant un monstre mais ce dernier fut immédiatement brûlé par l'acide sortant de la bouche du reptile…

-C'est inutile…Me lamentai-je. Nous ne pouvons pas gagner !

-Je sais que la situation peut sembler désespérée, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu baisser les bras, pas même lorsque tu as affronté seul à seul Hélios ! Me rétorqua Théa tout en déviant les flammes de Drakon d'un simple geste de la main.

-Tu parles, j'étais mort de peur. Si Angéla n'avait pas été là pour me protéger, je ne serais sûrement plus ici pour en parler répliquai-je en me mordant la lèvre. Et puis, sans moi…

-Sans toi quoi ? Hélios n'aurait pas cherché à se venger et Gariatron ne serait pas réapparu ? Tu n'as décidément pas changé soupira ma sœur, toujours le même qu'à l'époque où ça s'est produit avec Asuna…

-Asuna ? Répétai-je interdit.

Au moment même où Théa prononça ce nom, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je fus pris de vertige. Le monde se mit à tourner autour de moi et je dus faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre alors que ma tête me faisait affreusement souffrir, à tel point que je dus la prendre dans mes bras tout en me mettant à genoux.

-Pitoyable résonna une voix dans ma tête.

-Qui…Qui a dit-ça ? Murmurai-je, interdit.

Voyant ma déconcentration, Apophis me prit par surprise et, d'un puissant coup de queue, m'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la plaine. Je retombai sur le dos et tout l'air dans mes poumons fut expulsé d'un seul coup, me coupant la respiration.

Cependant, je ressentis à peine les effets de l'impact, souffrant toujours le martyr pour une raison inconnue, et la douleur n'allait pas en s'améliorant…

-Je suis étonné que tu m'aies oublié alors que c'est toi-même qui m'a appelé à l'époque, Drago ricana la voix. Mais j'imagine que je vais devoir te rafraîchir la mémoire…

Plus de réponse. Etais-je en train de devenir fou à cause de mes blessures ? Je me tournai vers Théa mais elle ne semblait avoir rien remarqué et continuait à me défendre en déviant les attaques de Drakon et Apophis.

Soudain, je me souvins d'un événement s'étant déroulé plusieurs années auparavant, lorsque j'étais encore dans mon monde et je revis une silhouette, celle d'un dragon, se tenant à mes côtés tandis que je pleurais devant le corps inanimé d'une personne dont je ne pouvais voir le visage et un nom me revint en tête : Ladd.

Comme envahi d'une force nouvelle, je me remis debout pour faire face aux deux créatures de Shadow et tout mon corps se mit à luire d'une lumière aveuglante. La terre se mit alors à trembler et un bruit sourd résonna dans le ciel, comme si le tonnerre grondait juste au-dessus de nos têtes.

Je levai mon bras au-dessus de ma tête et une carte scintillante apparut dans ma main tandis que Apophis et Drakon reculèrent pour la première fois du combat.

-Tu es l'incarnation de la perfection, toi seul a le pouvoir de maitriser ce qu'aucun autre n'a pu faire avant toi ! Fils du sanctuaire et du pandémonium, fais nous l'honneur de te montrer dans toute ta splendeur et rétablis l'équilibre des forces dans ce combat ! Je fais appel à toi, Dragon De La Lumière Et Des Ténèbres !

Un éclair illumina le ciel et une brèche s'ouvrit entre les nuages, brèche de laquelle s'échappa un immense dragon, plus noire que la nuit la plus sombre d'un côté et plus immaculé que la plus pure des lumières de l'autre. De ses ailes bicolores, une trainée d'étoiles scintillantes s'échappait tandis que ses deux yeux, jaunes comme le soleil foudroyaient les deux dieux.

Théa se figea un instant et ses yeux s'arrondirent à la vue de ce monstre tandis que tous les esprits de la terre restant se retournèrent instantanément dans notre direction.

-L…Ladd…Tu dis ? Bégaya ma sœur, abasourdie. Mais je croyais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car Apophis, voyant l'ouverture, cracha une salve de venin dans sa direction mais le dragon, vif comme l'éclair, s'interposa et noya l'attaque dans une rafale de flammes noires qui frappèrent le reptile de plein fouet, le faisant chanceler, ce que même Osiris n'avait pas réussi…

Sans laisser le temps aux deux ennemis de riposter, mon monstre cracha une nouvelle rafale de flammes, cette fois-ci d'un bleu incandescent, qui obligea Drakon à se replier encore davantage avant de provoquer un puissant tourbillon rien qu'avec un battement d'ailes qui fut suffisant pour éteindre les flammes des esprits de la terre me séparant de Darksky et des autres.

Je restai bouche bée devant la puissance de ce Dragon. J'ignorais totalement que possédais un tel monstre dans mon jeu depuis le début et pourtant, il ne m'était pas inconnu…

Darksky, Marie, Angéla me rejoignirent dès qu'ils virent que le mur de feu avait été abattu, et de l'autre côté arrivèrent Trudge et Alice et je pus constater que, de tout le groupe, j'étais celui qui s'en était sorti le mieux jusque-là…

Les vêtements de Darksky et de sa sœur étaient déchirés de toutes parts, Angéla était sévèrement atteinte au bras, Trudge saignait du front et Alice boitait…

Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtai à faire état de la situation à mes amis, je vis soudain cinq dragons prendre part au combat aux côtés de Ladd tandis que des bruits de moteur résonnèrent.

-Et bien Drago, je vois que tu m'avais caché des choses durant notre duel ! S'exclama une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

Peu après, l'ombre d'un duelliste portant un long manteau blanc apparut, chevauchant la Lumicatrice et me lança un sourire narquois.

-Jack ! M'exclamai-je abasourdi.

-Tu ne cesseras de m'impression, Drago ! Toi et ton groupe avez fait du bon travail mais à présent, il est temps que les exécuteurs prennent la relève ! Me répondit le roi des duels tandis qu'une marque rouge scintillait sur son bras.

-Laisse les un peu Jack, tu veux le rabroua Yusei depuis son propre Dragon.

-Vous avez fini de vous chamailler vous deux ? Les sermonna Akisa, présente également, chevauchant un dragon ressemblant à une rose rouge.

Il y avait également trois autres personnes que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement mais portant les mêmes genres de marques que Jack, Yusei et Akisa sur leurs bras.

Soudain, Marie, Darksky, Angéla, Ladd et moi fûmes entourés d'une lumière rougeâtre, la même qui scintillait sur les bras des six duellistes et un immense Dragon écarlate surgit des cieux, faisant reculer les esprits de la terre ainsi que les deux dieux maléfiques.

-Partez d'ici, nous nous occupons du reste ! Nous lança Yusei. Trudge, Alice, nous allons également vous transporter en lieu sûr.

-Mais…

Angéla fut interrompue dans sa phrase lorsque la lumière nous entourant s'intensifia jusqu'à nous aveugler totalement et je me sentis à nouveau arraché à mon propre corps.

Lorsque je recouvrai la vue, nous n'étions plus aux lignes de Nazca et il n'y avait plus aucun signe des esprits de la terre ni de Jack et des autres.

Il n'y avait autour de nous que des pierres, des cailloux, des rochers et au loin se dessinait les traits d'une montagne à demi cachée par la brume. De temps à autre, dans ce paysage de gris perçait une ou deux fougères et à de rares endroits, quelques brins d'herbe arrivaient à se frayer un chemin parmi ce sol particulièrement ingrat. Un unique sentier caillouteux s'offrait à nous et semblait mener tout droit à la montagne.

Un léger vent frais soufflait sur la lande et passait à travers nos habits en lambeaux, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire, après être passé à côté de flammes ardentes, j'avais vraiment besoin de fraicheur…

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il était coloré d'un rose pâle annonçant un lendemain beau et ensoleillé. La clarté du jour tombant me fit presque mal aux yeux après etre resté si longtemps dans l'obscurité des esprits de la terre et je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de m'y accoutumer.

Les ombres grandissantes annonçant la tombée de la nuit dansaient avec les derniers rayons du soleil couchant et rendaient ce paysage encore moins accueillant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le temps semblait figé ci. Aucune trace de vie aux alentours et même les plantes étaient desséchées sûrement à cause du manque d'eau.

Un détail m'interpela alors : il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je n'entendais ni le chant des oiseaux, ni le doux son du criquet avant la tombée du jour, et encore moins les activités humaines si agaçantes. Même Théa et Ladd avaient purement et simplement disparu. Seul sifflement du vent parmi les pierres était audible. Ce silence assourdissant faisait presque peur…

Je me retournai ensuite pour voir comment se portaient les autres et je pus constater avec soulagement que tout le monde était arrivé en un seul morceau même si Trudge et Alice manquaient à l'appel...

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Bégaya Angéla, les yeux ronds.

-C'était le dragon cramoisi…Lui répondit Darksky en grimaçant à cause de ses blessures. Yusei et les autres ont dû faire appel à son pouvoir pour nous téléporter en lieu sûr…

-Je veux bien admette que nous sommes en lieu sûr…mais où sommes-nous ? Demandai-je alors.

Avec son bras valide, Angela sortit son portable mais soupira et le rangea aussitôt dans sa poche, l'air dépitée.

-Evidemment, il n'y a pas de réseau dans ce trou paumé soupira-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important, il faut que nous retrouvions Laura et ce Gariatron au plus vite ! S'exclama Darksky.

Cependant, ce dernier fut obligé de mettre un genou à terre tandis que la douleur déformait son visage et Angéla était soudain devenue blanche comme un linge tandis que des gouttes de sang perlaient toujours de son bras.

-Avant tout ça, je pense qu'il faudrait nous reposer si on ne veut pas finir six pieds sous terre avant l'aube rétorqua Marie en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Déchirant un bout de son propre pantalon, la sœur de Darksky créa un bandage de fortune pour Angéla avant de récupérer quelques bois de bois mort et de mettre une attelle improvisée à son frère.

-Interdiction de bouger avant au moins demain vous deux, c'est compris ?

Darksky et Angéla étaient visiblement beaucoup trop fatigués pour répondre et se contentèrent d'accepter leur sort, d'autant plus que la nuit était tombée brutalement.

Nous allumâmes un feu avec les moyens du bord mais nous n'avions aucun vivre et visiblement, rien n'était comestible ici. J'espérai sincèrement que Yusei et les autres ne nous avaient pas téléportés au hasard sans quoi leur intervention n'aurait servi à rien d'autre que d'accélérer notre mort…

Tout le monde s'endormit très rapidement après cela et je décidai de prendre le premier tour de garde. Avec Shadow et Gariatron en liberté, je préférais ne pas prendre le risque de nous faire attaquer durant notre sommeil…

Ainsi, je m'éloignai légèrement du groupe et allai m'installer un peu plus loin, face à la plaine en contrebas et à la montagne au loin puis je lâchai un long soupir après m'être assis.

Et dire que le matin encore, nous nous trouvions dans l'avion et qu'à présent, nous nous trouvions au beau milieu de nulle part, blessés et épuisés, avec un démon dans la nature…

Cependant, l'apparition de ce Gariatron ou l'alliance avec Shadow n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus à ce moment-là puisque je ne pouvais de toute façon rien faire. Non, mon esprit était focalisé sur ce dragon que j'avais invoqué, Ladd…

C'était la première fois que je voyais ce monstre, je ne l'avais même jamais joué et pourtant…pour une raison que je ne pouvais expliquer, je connaissais son apparence ainsi que son nom. Mais c'était stupide, si une telle créature était apparue dans mon monde, ce souvenir m'aurait marqué…Et puis, il y avait cette fille...je la connaissais elle aussi. Cependant, il m'était impossible de lui donner un nom et encore moins de savoir où est-ce que je l'avais rencontrée, comme si une partie de ma mémoire avait été effacée. Mais dans tous les cas, mon cœur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine en la revoyant, allongée sur le sol, aux portes de la mort…

Soupirait une nouvelle fois, je finis par lever la tête vers le ciel et je pus contempler un ciel totalement dégagé, illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles scintillantes et une pleine lune baignant la montagne de ses doux rayons.

En voyant cela, j'avais vraiment du mal à me dire que, quelque part à l'autre bout du monde, Yusei et les autres se battaient contre les esprits de la terre dans la plus sombre des nuits. Avaient-ils triomphé de ces monstres ? Etaient-ils encore en train de combattre ? Avaient-ils été vaincus ? Tant de questions que je me posais et qui étaient destinées à rester sans réponse à ce moment-là.

J'aurais bien voulu rester combattre à leurs côtés mais je savais également que dans notre état, nous aurions été plus une gêne qu'une potentielle aide et que notre priorité était d'arrêter Gariatron pour mettre un terme à tout cela.

Soudain, j'entendis derrière moi des bruits de pas dans le sol caillouteux et, en me retournant, je vis Angéla s'approcher discrètement de moi, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas réveiller les autres.

-Et bien alors Drago, tu ne dors pas ? Me lança-t-elle une fois arrivée à ma hauteur.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question lui répondis-je en souriant légèrement. Surtout avec ta blessure, tu as besoin de repos…

-Tu parles, c'est justement à cause d'elle que je suis debout ! Rétorqua la jeune fille en gonflant les joues. Je dormais tranquillement et, quand je me suis retournée, je me suis allongée dessus et ça m'a réveillé !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son attitude désinvolte et sa manière de raconter les choses qui dédramatisait une situation pourtant critique.

Angéla s'assit à côté de moi et se mit à observer à son tour le ciel étoilé et, au même moment, une légère brise se mit à souffler, faisant onduler lentement les cheveux dorés de mon amie.

Après cela, le silence revint pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, cette fois-ci d'une voix bien plus sérieuse et mélancolique.

-Sérieusement…J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer tout à l'heure…Soupira-t-elle.

-Qui n'y a pas cru lui répondis-je. Je ne sais pas si nous aurions tenus bien longtemps sans Yusei et les autres…

-Oui...Encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi à me sauver seule on dirait…

La jeune fille enfouit sa tête entre ses bras en disant cela tandis que je ne savais pas quoi répondre pour la réconforter. Ainsi, nous ne parlâmes pas pendant quelques minutes, restant à contempler cet océan de noir dans le silence le plus total.

-Dis, Drago déclara soudain Angéla d'une voix presque inaudible. Je me suis toujours demandée…mais pourquoi combats-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à mettre ta vie en danger de la sorte. Pour Darksky, c'est évident…mais toi, je ne comprends pas tes motivations…

-A vrai dire…je ne sais pas vraiment non plus…

La jeune fille me regarda avec des yeux ronds et je reculai, gêné.

-Tu…Ne sais pas ? Répéta-t-elle, interdite. Tu es simplement suicidaire ou bien ?...

-J'imagine que je ne fais qu'accomplir mon devoir…Ou plutôt celui que ma sœur n'a pas pu remplir répondis-je en détournant le regard.

-Le devoir de ta sœur ? Répéta-t-elle, interdite.

-Tu trouves ça stupide j'imagine ? Lui demandai-je en riant légèrement.

-Un peu oui…Mais bon, c'est toujours plus noble que les miennes continua Angéla en haussant les épaules.

-Vraiment ? Je suis étonné que tu n'affrontes pas Hélios pour une bonne raison…

-Oh, d'un point de vue extérieur, j'ai de bonnes raisons oui…mais ce qui me motive est beaucoup plus égoïste…

Je regardai la jeune fille pendant une seconde, ayant vraiment du mal à la croire et cette dernière soupira tout en baissant les yeux vers la pierre nue de la montagne.

-Je veux simplement…retrouver mes amies…Murmura-t-elle d'une voix remplie de regrets.

Angéla marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel je ne savais pas si je devais intervenir ou non. Elle avait toujours été très mystérieuse depuis que je la connaissais mais c'était la première fois qu'elle m'évoquait réellement son passé en y repensant…

-J'ai été une idiote du début à la fin reprit-elle encore plus doucement qu'avant, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Je leur ai créé des soucis inutiles et même après ça, elles se sont sacrifiées pour moi alors qu'Hélios…Non, alors que Gariatron avait attaqué notre lycée…Tout ça parce que j'ai été trop sûre de moi, parce que je refusais de regarder la vérité en face et d'admettre mes faiblesses, parce que j'étais trop bornée et orgueilleuse…

Sa voix se brisa et elle marqua un autre temps d'arrêt. Je vis alors une larme cristalline se former au creux de son œil et couler le long de son doux visage, puis deux, puis trois avant qu'un torrent de larmes s'écoule de ses yeux.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me protéger moi-même ? Pourquoi quelqu'un doit-il toujours se sacrifier pour moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je cause autant de problèmes à tous ceux qui m'entourent ? Pourquoi suis-je un tel fardeau pour tout le monde...Sanglota la jeune fille tout en esquissant un sourire.

-Je...Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu as vécu, Angéla…Mais je peux affirmer que tu es tout sauf un fardeau…Déclarai-je alors.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut te faire affirmer ça ? Répliqua-t-elle, étonnée.

-Le fait que je sois là aujourd'hui j'imagine.

Les larmes de la jeune fille cessèrent de couler pendant un instant et elle me fixa intensément, comme si j'étais devenu fou, à un tel point que cela en devint vite gênant et je fus obligé de détourner le regard.

-Et bah…Tu sais…Tu m'as sauvé à l'aéroport quoi…Balbutiai-je, troublé. Sans toi, Hélios m'aurait sûrement anéanti…

-Ah ça…Ce n'était rien, je ne faisais que passer par là…Me répondit-elle en détournant elle aussi le regard.

-Mais le résultat est là, non ?

-J…J'imagine que tu as raison oui bégaya-t-elle. Mais ce n'était qu'un coup de chance…

-Vraiment ? Et quand tu as remonté le moral de Darksky alors que Marie était dans le coma ? Ou lorsque tu nous as encouragés à faire confiance à Hélios, c'était de la chance aussi ?

-N…Non, évidemment, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

-Simplement que tu n'es pas un fardeau, Angéla. Je ne peux pas parler à leur place, mais je suis persuadé que si tes amies se sont sacrifiées pour toi, c'était justement parce que tu en valais la peine.

Malgré la situation, je réussis à ce moment-là à arracher un petit rire à mon amie et, d'un revers de la manche, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

-Peut-être oui…June m'a dit quelque chose de similaire aussi…Mais ça n'empêche pas que je combats plus pour les retrouver que pour les sauver…

-Et alors, en quoi est-ce mal ? M'étonnai-je. Que tu combattes pour toi-même ou pour elle, cela ne change pas que tu les apprécies, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…J'imagine que tu as raison me sourit-elle enfin.

Mon amie, comme ayant retrouvé toute son énergie et son entrain habituel, se leva d'un bond, me faisant sursauter et levant le poing vers le ciel.

-Tu vas voir Gariatron, je vais venir te chercher et te faire ta fête puis je sauverai mes amies ! Ambre, Maya, je vous fais ce serment, un jour, nous serons à nouveau réunies ! Alors s'il vous plait...attendez-moi…où que vous soyez…

Une étoile filante fendit le ciel à ce moment-là comme pour confirmer sa promesse et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour en voyant cela. Décidemment, Angéla possédait quelque chose de rare et précieux, ce don de faire face à l'adversité la tête haute et d'aller de l'avant sans hésiter. Certains auraient pu voir cela comme de l'inconscience mais pour moi, c'était ce qui faisait sa force et ce dont j'avais moi aussi besoin pour avancer…

Mon amie se retourna alors vers moi et des larmes lui coulaient encore du visage, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse mais de joie.

-Dis-moi, Drago enchaina Angéla d'un air gêné cette fois, je me demandais…mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois que tout cela sera terminé ? Tu comptes retourner dans ton monde ou bien…

-Terminé ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour penser à ça alors que nous venons à peine de commencer ce conflit ? Ironisai-je gentiment. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas retourner chez moi…Il y a trop de souvenirs douloureux dans mon monde, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre comme avant…

-Oh, je vois…

Angéla m'adressa un large sourire et croisa les jambes ainsi que les bras dans son dos avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je me disais juste…tu n'as nulle part où aller dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai…Lui répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre, me rendant moi-même compte de ce détail.

-Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de venir vivre à Paris ?

J'avalai de travers en entendant cela et je me mis à tousser frénétiquement tandis que la jeune fille éclata de rire en me voyant ainsi.

-Pas chez moi évidemment s'amusa-t-elle. Mais Sherry pourrait facilement te trouver un appartement.

-Effectivement, ça me permettrait de ne pas finir dans la rue entre deux poubelles…

-Et puis, tu pourrais faire la connaissance de June, Ambre et Maya aussi comme ça ! Je suis certaine que tu t'entendrais bien avec elles !

-Pourquoi pas, je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemblent tes amies ris-je.

-Tu verras, elles sont toutes exceptionnelles ! Enfin, Maya risque de te bizuter un peu mais tu survivras je pense ! Sauf si elle te fait une prise de catch comme à Aymeric mais c'est une autre histoire ça…

-Pourquoi pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais des amies normales…grimaçai-je en imaginant cette fille comme un bull dog…

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps sans pouvoir nous arrêter avant deux bonnes minutes, lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle. Mais, pendant ces deux minutes, je pus oublier tous mes soucis et mes angoisses. Gariatron, Shadow, les esprits de la terre, la mort de mes parents, tout avait disparu l'espace de quelques instants, me redonnant l'impression de rire d'un rien simplement avec une vieille amie…

Soudain, la lueur de la lune changea et ses doux rayons se mirent à éclairer la plaine aride devant et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. La pierre, quelques heures auparavant totalement nue et dénuée de vie, était maintenant d'un vert émeraude et scintillant sous les rayons de la lune.

Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il s'agissait de simples lichens ou d'autre chose…mais je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire ce paysage féérique qui s'offrait à nous.

Je me tournai vers Angéla et je vis qu'elle aussi était émerveillée et que des étoiles dansaient dans ses yeux.

-Des fleurs du Crépuscules murmura Angéla.

-Des quoi ? Répétai-je, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ces fleurs.

-Des fleurs du crépuscule répéta-t-elle doucement. Des fleurs qui ne peuvent fleurir que durant un très court moment, juste avant l'aube, et uniquement dans des régions exposées à un très fort rayonnement solaire.

Angéla marqua une pause et se baissa pour en ramasser une avant de la mettre délicatement dans sa poche.

-Maya va être verte de jalousie quand elle va voir ce que je lui ai ramenée…Et dire qu'on s'était perdue en forêt à cause d'elle juste parce qu'elle voulait absolument trouver cette fleur des contes pour enfants et qu'en plus Ambre s'était foulée la cheville…Lança-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

-Tes amies ont l'air vraiment spéciales quand même…

Mais entendre Angéla relater ses aventures fit remonter soudain en moi des vieux souvenirs. Encore une fois, ils étaient très flous et il m'était impossible de les dater ou de les situer mais…Je me voyais, sur le toit d'une école, entouré d'une petite fille sautant dans tous les sens, un garçon grognon et rébarbatif, et cette autre fille aux cheveux bleus comme le ciel de la nuit mais dont le visage ne me revenait pas, comme s'il était dissimulé derrière la brume de mes souvenirs…

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent soudain leur lumière rougeâtre derrière la montagne au loin, faisant scintiller de plus belle les fleurs nocturnes et projetant d'immenses ombres sur la plaine. La fraicheur de la nuit commençait à faire place à une douce chaleur protectrice et réconfortante.

Angéla à côté de moi commença à s'étirer en baillant bruyamment avant de se tourner vers moi en me lançant un regard doux.

-Allez Drago, il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir je pense déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais veiller jusqu'à votre réveil. De toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à retrouver le sommeil maintenant.

Je n'eus aucune objection à cela, me rendant alors compte que j'avais veillé presque toute la nuit et que tous mes membres étaient endoloris.

Sans protester, je me levai et pris la direction de notre camp improvisé. Je me retournai cependant une dernière fois et je vis qu'Angéla s'était assise à ma place et contemplait ce lever de soleil tandis que les étoiles disparaissaient lentement dans le ciel rosé du matin.


	23. Laura: A la recherche de l'espoir

_**Laura, à la recherche de l'espoir**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Qu'est-ce que l'espoir ? Un sentiment permettant d'avancer et de se surpasser ? Une illusion s'éteignant au fur et à mesure que notre rêve prend fin ? Une malédiction ne laissant que ruine et désolation derrière elle une fois que l'espoir a disparu ? Moi-même je n'ai jamais eu la réponse. Et pourtant, je l'ai cherchée. Longtemps, je me suis accrochée à ce que j'appelais un espoir, mince, éphémère, pouvant se briser à tout instant.

Je savais que je poursuivais une chimère, que mon rêve ne pouvait pas se réaliser, que tout ce en quoi je croyais n'était rien d'autre qu'une création de mon propre esprit. Et pourtant, j'ai désiré aller jusqu'au bout de ce rêve pour une seule et unique raison : je savais qu'une fois réveillée, jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant et que, tout ce qu'il resterait de ces années de bonheur illusoire ne serait que le vide. Je refusais de voir la réalité en quelque sorte.

Cependant, peut-être m'étais-je toujours mal posé la question. Peut-être cherchais-je une réponse à une question qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Peut-être passais-je à côté de ce qui était le plus important pour moi.

La question que j'aurais dû me poser à ce moment-là n'était pas de savoir ce que je recherchais, mais pourquoi je courais après une chose que je ne connaissais même pas. Pourquoi avais-je besoin de rattacher à cet espoir que je ne pouvais même pas définir à tout prix ?

Néanmoins, il y a une chose dont j'étais sûre : ce jour-là, lors de ce tournoi, alors que j'avais affronté ce garçon qui semblait perdu et désorienté, pour la première fois, j'avais eu la sensation d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il me manquait. C'est en voyant ce dont il avait besoin que j'avais pu comprendre à quel point nous étions similaires tous les deux et j'avais pris exemple sur lui, recherchant ainsi désormais l'espoir, sans même savoir pourquoi, simplement parce qu'il avait l'air heureux en croyant en ce sentiment dont j'ignorais tout…

Tout en pensant à toutes ces choses, je contemplai ce coucher de soleil que j'avais si souvent vu ces dernières années pour la dernière fois. Comme toujours, il était magnifique. Voir l'astre rougeoyant plonger dans une mer de feu et disparaitre lentement pour faire place à la lune m'apaisait et ce jour-là encore, je comptais bien en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Tout était calme, comme toujours sur la falaise. Ce petit coin de terre était mon endroit, ma base secrète, le seul endroit où je savais que je n'allais jamais être dérangée.

Dan était hors d'état de nuire, je savais que la relève allait être assurée même après mon départ et je ne m'inquiétais pas de ce détail. J'avais envoyé des lettres à mes amies pour les prévenir et nos valises étaient faites, prêtes à être embarquées. Il ne me restait désormais plus qu'une chose à faire, chose que j'avais désespérément repoussée jusqu'au dernier moment…

Je souris légèrement lorsque j'entendis des pas sur les cailloux derrière moi et la respiration saccadée de mon ami mais je ne me retournai pas tout de suite, serrant contre mon cœur ce qui allait être mon ultime cadeau.

Je ne voulais pas partir…Je voulais rester avec lui, que nous continuions à nous amuser tous les deux, à remettre Dan à sa place, à rire à l'école pour toujours, et pourtant, après avoir détourné le sujet pendant longtemps, je fus obligée de prononcer ces quelques mots qui scellèrent mon destin :

« -Prends soin de toi Darksky…Et adieu… »

Puis je disparus de sa vie et lui de la mienne. Du moins, je le croyais…

 _ **Laura : Un nouveau départ**_

La sirène du bateau siffla bruyamment, signe de notre départ imminent. Les hautes cheminées commencèrent à cracher une épaisse fumée noire qui se rependit tout autour de nous à cause d'un vent fort soufflant dans notre direction.

J'étais sur le pont supérieur et je regardai au loin, retenant mes cheveux avec mes mains. Derrière ces montagnes imposantes devait se tenir Darksky. Je m'en voulais vraiment de lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle aussi brutalement, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire avant.

J'aurais préféré que ce jour n'arrive jamais, que nos soirées sur la falaise durent toute l'éternité ou au moins lui avoir donné un espoir...Mais tout ce que j'avais pu lui laisser comme souvenir était une simple carte ainsi qu'une promesse que je ne pourrais même pas tenir, et en échange, je lui avais brisé le cœur…

Le bateau se mis en mouvement et je vis la côte s'éloigner peu à peu. Et plus je m'en éloignais, plus Darksky s'éloignait lui aussi. La falaise ne devint bientôt plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon et la ville que j'appréciais tant commençait à disparaitre également.

Je détournai le regard, incapable de contempler ce paysage qui m'était si familier plus longtemps en sachant que je ne le reverrai jamais. Laissant le reste de ma famille sur le pont, je rentrai donc à l'intérieur du bateau afin de me changer les idées.

Je me trouvais au sixième étage, étage du restaurant et de la salle de spectacle pour le soir. Mon ventre gargouilla alors et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas mangé depuis le matin et était bientôt seize heures. Je décidai donc d'aller acheter quelque chose au bar.

La salle était assez spacieuse, avec des banquettes à l'air confortables, des chaises et des tables pour se reposer après un bon repas, ce que certaines personnes faisaient d'ailleurs et une grande piste de danse au milieu, fermée pour le moment.

Il y avait peu de monde, si bien qu'un silence de mort y régnait mais cela m'arrangeait. Je n'avais pas la tête à être dans le bruit et l'agitation à ce moment-là.

Je m'assis à une table dans un coin et, à peine après avoir pris la carte des boissons dans mes mains qu'un serveur à l'aspect particulier vint se coller devant moi. Il était grand, au visage fin et aux cheveux bruns et longs qui lui tombaient sur l'œil, comme s'il avait essayé de se faire une coupe banane mais que son gel n'avait pas tenu la journée.

Ce dernier me regarda avec insistance de son œil vert et cela me mit si mal à l'aise que je commandai la première boisson que je réparai sur la carte.

Le serveur resta encore quelques instants devant moi, comme si l'information avait du mal à parvenir jusqu'au cerveau avant de partir et de revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un simple verre d'eau dans lequel trempait une tranche de citron.

Tout en sirotant cette eau citronnée, je me mis à regarder par le hublot du restaurant la vue que l'on avait. Elle avait assez peu changé depuis notre départ, à l'exception que la ville avait disparu et que la côte ressemblait désormais à un vulgaire tas de rochers.

Ne sachant que faire, je sortis mon deck de duel afin de faire le point. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas regarder une seule carte sans que les souvenirs de mes duels avec Darksky ne me reviennent à l'esprit. Ainsi, je me perdis dans mes souvenirs pendant presque une heure, regardant chaque carte avec nostalgie, me rappelant comment je l'avais utilisée par le passé.

Lorsque je me rendis compte du temps qui passait, je me levai d'un bond en rangeant mes cartes. Il fallait vraiment que je me change les idées, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi de me perdre ainsi dans le passé…

Je finis donc en vitesse cette eau citronnée et j'allai explorer les autres étages du navire.

Au pont cinq se trouvait un autre restaurant, au pont quatre une salle de jeu pour les enfants, les ponts inférieurs étaient réservés aux véhicules.

Je remontai ensuite vers la dernière partie que je n'avais pas encore explorée, l'endroit appelé « solarium ». Lorsque j'ouvris la porte qui y menait, je compris tout de suite d'où lui venait son nom.

Le soleil m'aveugla complètement quelques instants dès que je mis un pied à l'extérieur et, lorsque je recouvris la vue, ce que je vis m'émerveilla.

Il y avait là une immense piscine chauffée, avec même des toboggans géants et un mini sauna. J'avais bien envie d'y faire un tour mais quelque chose derrière attira encore plus mon attention. Je me rapprochai pour mieux voir et mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Il y avait là plusieurs terrains de duels, ainsi que de nombreux joueurs qui semblaient tous s'amuser et passer du bon temps.

Une envie irrésistible de me joindre à eux me prit immédiatement mais, lorsque je ne fus qu'à quelques mètres du premier terrain, je me sentis comme perdue.

J'eus un moment d'hésitation en revoyant dans cet endroit le parc où j'avais retrouvé Darksky après le tournoi. Le soleil brillait aussi fort ce jour-là et une même ambiance de rivalité et d'amitié y régnait. Une main se posa sans prévenir sur mon épaule alors que j'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées et me fit sursauter.

-Eh bien Laura, qu'attends-tu pour les rejoindre ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de refuser un duel déclara mon frère d'une voix amusée.

-Arthur, tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire ça ! Protestai-je en me dégageant et en gonflant les joues de frustration.

-Désolé sœurette mais nos parents m'ont demandé de voir si tout allait bien. Ils ne te trouvent pas dans ton assiette en ce moment, et moi aussi je trouve que tu as l'air différente.

-Non, ce n'est rien, je t'assure…mentis-je.

-Allons, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu en veux aux parents de nous avoir embarqués dans cette histoire de déménagement sans nous demander notre avis ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus…

Etrangement, les mots ne vinrent pas. Et pourtant, mon frère était un peu comme mon confident quand les choses allaient mal. Grace à lui, j'arrivai à être toujours de bonne humeur et je pouvais surmonter toutes les épreuves, comme le jour où j'avais échoué à une audition de piano…Mais Darksky était mon secret, un secret beaucoup trop lourd pour être révélé à qui que ce soit…

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu étonné de ma réponse mais n'en demanda pas plus. Il savait que, lorsque je refusais de parler de quelque chose, c'était inutile d'insister.

-Bien, si tu nous cherches, nous sommes dans la cabine 45 au pont 4. Tu devrais vraiment venir la voir, elle est formidable dit-il en me souriant avant de me laisser seule.

-Oui, je vous rejoins plus tard !

Mon frère disparut rapidement dans la foule, me laissant à nouveau seule. Cependant, je ne restai pas plus longtemps dans cet endroit, de peur que d'autre souvenirs avec Darksky ne ressurgissent et ne me paralysent une nouvelle fois.

Marchant au hasard pendant deux bonnes minutes sans vraiment regarder où j'allais, je finis par me retrouver devant un large escalier qui semblait mener à la salle des commandes. Je savais bien que je n'avais pas le droit d'y entrer mais voir la porte entrouverte et des dizaines de boutons clignoter attisèrent ma curiosité.

Après avoir bien regardé de tous les côtés pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne, je décidai de rentrer à l'intérieur de la cabine.

Elle était beaucoup plus grande que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Il y avait certes le tableau de bord rempli de cadrans avec des aiguilles indiquant des chiffes, des boutons de toutes les couleurs et d'autres appareils dont j'ignorai l'utilité mais, à côté, il y avait également une sorte de coin salon avec trois fauteuils, un bar à vin, une bibliothèque ainsi qu'une autre pièce, fermée à clé.

Rapidement, je me mis à toucher à tout, allant même jusqu'à m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui me parut étonnement agréable. Le capitaine de ce navire avait décidemment bon gout.

Depuis mon siège, je décidai d'admirer un peu plus en détail la pièce et je vis rapidement de nombreux trophées, quelques filets de pêche et d'autres ustensiles reliés à la navigation.

Mais, alors que j'étais perdue à admirer le décor, une forte odeur de tabac derrière moi me parvint jusqu'aux narines et mon sang se glaça.

Je devinai sans grand mal que le capitaine du navire était de retour et qu'il n'allait pas apprécier que je me prélasse dans ses quartiers…Je n'osai plus faire un seul mouvement, espérant sans grand espoir qu'il allait repartir sans me remarquer.

Malheureusement, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher et je commençai déjà à me chercher une excuse pour ne pas causer de problème…

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, des gouttes de sueur perlaient de mon front et tous mes membres tremblaient et, n'en pouvant plus, je sautai du fauteuil pour avouer ma faute avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

-Dé…Désolée de m'être introduite dans votre cabine ! M'exclamai-je en m'inclinant devant lui.

L'homme sursauta et tomba à la renverse en me voyant. Je me sentis néanmoins un peu gênée pour lui lorsque je le vis étalé par terre de tout son long, le regard encore choqué.

Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé de la quarantaine, assez corpulent et eux cheveux grisonnant coupés court. Il portait l'habit habituel des capitaines de navire comme on pouvait se l'imaginer dans les livres et à côté de lui trainaient sa pipe et sa casquette, tous les deux tombés en même temps que lui.

Ce dernier me regardait avec plus d'incompréhension et de surprise dans ses petits yeux gris que de colère.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Bafouilla-t-il toujours à terre.

-Je…Je me suis introduite dans votre cabine sans votre permission, capitaine, j'en suis…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que l'homme se releva et éclata de rire pendant une bonne minute sans que je puisse l'arrêter…ce qui me mit assez rapidement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas si je devais en profiter pour m'éclipser ou attendre qu'il ait terminé.

Finalement, le marin se releva et s'assit sur son siège de commandant du navire avant de me fixer d'un œil intrigué.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois de la visite ! S'exclama-t-il en remettant sa casquette. Yohoho matelot, moi c'est Nico ! Je suis le capitaine de ce navire !

-Oui, ça je m'en serais douté…Lui répondis-je en grimaçant.

-Alors, quel bon vent amène une enfant dans ici ? Tu rêves de piloter ce beau navire ? S'exclama-t-il, l'œil brillant.

-Pas…Pas vraiment…Dis-je en détournant le regard, un peu gênée.

Le regard du capitaine s'assombrit et un air triste passa sur son visage pendant un instant et, voyant cela, je me repris immédiatement.

-Mais je veux bien savoir comment faire tant que je suis là !

Le vieil homme se leva d'un bond et commença à me montrer toutes les commandes d'un air enthousiaste. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à ce qu'il racontait mais je me contentai d'acquiescer à chacune de ses phrases, histoire d'éviter qu'il se souvienne que je m'étais introduite ici sans aucune autorisation…

Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus je commençais à apprécier ce vieil homme. Certes, il n'était pas des plus intéressants à me parler de voiles, gouvernail et moteur, mais la joie qu'il communiquait lorsqu'il en parlait fit que je finis par me prendre au jeu et à m'intéresser un peu à ces histoires de navigation.

Finalement, après une bonne heure, le capitaine se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait du travail et me laissa seule dans sa cabine, partant précipitamment je ne sais où…

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette petite visite. D'un côté j'étais bien contente de ne pas m'être faite attrapée et de l'autre…je me mis à vraiment craindre pour la sécurité de tout le monde sur ce bateau sur le capitaine laissait rentrer n'importe qui dans le poste de pilotage !

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre davantage, je décidai de retourner à la cabine. Lorsque je mis le nez dehors, un vent glacial plaqua mes cheveux contre mon visage et une forte odeur de sel parvint jusqu'à mes narines. Cela se faisait ressentir que je n'étais plus sur les côtes françaises et que nous approchions de l'Angleterre, rien qu'en regardant le temps qui se couvrait déjà…

Je me protégeais du froid comme je pus en refermant mon gilet et mettant mes mains dans poches et prit le chemin du retour. Il devait être aux alentours de six heures et demi du soir. Cet entretien avec le capitaine avait pris plus de temps que prévu, sachant que je comptais y rester à peine trente secondes…

Avant de retourner à l'intérieur du navire, je jetai un dernier regard vers la côte. Elle avait complètement disparue à présent, nous devions être trop loin et il faisait beaucoup trop sombre…

Les couloirs étaient inondés de monde, tous voulant assister au spectacle qui avait lieu dans plus de trois heures, mais qui, selon les journaux de bord, valait vraiment le détour mais je n'essayai même pas de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. S'il y avait bien une chose que je n'avais pas envie de faire, c'était de regarder une tragédie mielleuse.

Rapidement, je fus devant notre cabine et, lorsque e frappai à la porte et mon père vint m'ouvrir aussitôt, l'air vraiment pressé.

-Ah, te voilà Laura. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, nous devons y aller bientôt !

-Vraiment ? Et que devons-nous faire exactement ? Sauter à la mer ? Ironisai-je.

-Nous sommes invités à la table du capitaine pour le diner, c'est un homme très respectable et qui ne possède pas un grand sens de l'humour, particulièrement en matière de ponctualité.

Je restai de marbre devant cette affirmation. J'hésitai à lui parler de ma rencontre avec lui mais, connaissant mon père, il allait encore faire tout un plat de mon intrusion dans le poste de pilotage…Je décidai donc je laisser passer cela, pensant qu'il allait le découvrir bien assez tôt.

Ma mère arriva peu de temps après et me tendit une longue robe blanche en dentelle, avec une fleur rose cousue au niveau de la taille, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures à talon et un serre-tête…

Je détestai porter ce genre de vêtements ! Pour moi, ils étaient associés à de longues discussions ennuyeuses sur le travail de mon père ainsi que des repas bien trop sophistiqués à mon gout…Cependant, encore une fois, ma mère ne voulut rien entendre malgré mes protestations.

A contrecœur, je me changeai après avoir pris une bonne douche puis j'enfilais ma robe, qui était trop grande pour moi au passage, si bien qu'à chacun de mes pas, je manquais de tomber par terre et les talons n'arrangeaient rien…Heureusement que Darksky n'était pas là pour me voir car cela m'aurait suivi pendant longtemps…

Au moment de sortir tous ensemble, Arthur rentra dans la pièce tout essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru en faisant plusieurs fois le tour du bateau. Il portait un beau costume noir, constitué d'un pantalon assez élégant et d'une veste surmontée d'un nœud papillon qui gâchait vraiment tout l'ensemble mais je me retins de dire quoique ce soit étant donné mon serre-tête.

-Sérieusement, tu étais vraiment obligé d'oublier le cadeau pour le capitaine dans les bagages ? Souffla-t-il, manquant de s'écrouler.

-Et bien, cela aurait été dommage que l'ambassadeur commence sa carrière en oubliant les cadeaux qu'on lui fait, non ? Répondit mon père en haussant les épaules.

-Si tu le dis…Maugréa Arthur, peu convaincu.

Sur ces joyeuses notes, nous remontâmes vers la salle de restaurant, mais au lieu d'aller au bar comme je l'avais fait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une autre salle derrière.

Lorsque je franchis la porte, l'ambiance y était totalement différente. Des colonnes en or, ou du moins dorées, ornaient chaque coin de la salle et le plafond était peint de façon à ce qu'il ressemble à une nuit étoilée par une belle soirée d'été tandis qu'au sol se trouvait une élégante moquette rouge. Les chaises avaient été remplacées par de luxueuses banquettes, bien plus belles qu'au bar, et les tables étaient déjà mises comme si elles nous attendaient.

Il y avait peu de monde mais je me sentis tout de suite mal à l'aise ici, exactement comme dans toutes les réunions dans lesquelles mon père nous emmenait parfois. Je sentais que les gens n'étaient pas sincères ici…

Je repérai assez rapidement le capitaine un peu plus loin en grande conversation avec un jeune couple à l'air prétentieux, mais nous devions avoir l'air pas mal non plus dans nos costumes. Nos parents s'avancèrent vers lui d'un pas décidé et, lorsqu'il me vit, ce dernier quitta brusquement sa conversation pour venir à nous, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir monsieur et madame Garden, c'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nos hôtes ce soir dit-il avec une révérence presque grotesque.

Mon père parut un peu déconcerté par ce geste déplacé mais continua comme si tout était normal.

-Bonsoir capitaine, c'est à nous de vous remercier de votre hospitalité sur votre magnifique navire.

-Allons monsieur, ne soyez pas aussi solennel avec un vieux loup de mer comme moi s'exclama le capitaine en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos comme à un vieil ami.

-Euh…oui, bien entendu…S'étonna mon père…Mais je vous présente ma femme, Jessica, et mes enfants, Laura et Arthur.

Mon frère s'avança pour lui serrer la main mais le capitaine ne le remarqua même pas, portant toute son attention sur moi.

-Ainsi donc, cette charmante demoiselle est votre fille, intéressant…Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux en se grattant la barbe.

-Vous vous connaissez déjà ? Dit mon père un peu surpris.

-Et comment ! La petite s'était perdue et s'est retrouvée dans la salle des commandes s'exclama-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

-Je suis vraiment désolé capitaine, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop embêté, elle peut être fatigante parfois…

-Comment ! M'écriai-je presque offensée.

-M'embêter ? Moi ? Vous plaisantez j'espère, votre fille est charmante, sympathique et elle m'a fait bien rigoler avec son air apeuré quand elle est rentrée ! Je suis même tombé par terre lorsque je l'ai vue, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir quelqu'un là !

Il se mit à rire de plus belle. Mon père ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre mais me lança tout de même un regard noir. Heureusement que j'y étais préparée, car sinon, j'aurais sûrement été comme lui. Arthur semblait vexé d'avoir été ignoré de la sorte et boudait dans un coin.

Quand le capitaine eut enfin fini sa crise, il nous proposa de passer à table, ce que nous acceptâmes volontiers. Je serais bien incapable de décrire avec précision ce que nous avions pris comme je n'en avais aucune idée, mais une chose était sûre, c'est que tout était délicieux. Le diner se passa sans rebondissement et mon père avait l'air d'avoir compris la vraie personnalité du capitaine et essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre son humour très spécial.

Pendant ce temps, je parlais avec ma mère et Arthur de notre nouvelle vie à Londres. J'appris que nous serions dans un collège français, et que par conséquent, nous n'aurions pas à apprendre l'anglais. Nous aurions aussi une maison dans la banlieue de Londres et que nous aurions besoin de prendre le bus tous les matins pour nous rendre à l'école. Ma mère nous parla également rapidement des activités à faire et de quelques contacts qu'elle avait gardés mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille cette partie-là.

A la fin du repas, soit deux heures plus tard, le capitaine nous proposa de venir voir le spectacle avec lui.

-Non, non, nous ne voudrions pas abuser de vous lui dit ma mère.

-Mais non, je serais très heureux que vous veniez avec moi justement, et puis, j'ai déjà pris des places pour vous.

Mon père n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter son offre et je suivis ma famille en trainant les pieds. Cependant, le spectacle était tout, sauf ce à quoi je pensais. Il s'agissait d'un banal tournoi de duel de monstre sur le bateau, organisé par des joueurs aux deck et aux costumes pour le moins extravagants mais pas ennuyant à regarder, si bien qu'une fois de plus, je finis par me prendre au jeu et le capitaine du le remarquer car ce dernier se leva entre deux duels et parla dans un micro se trouvant là.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait, c'est votre capitaine qui vous parle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et je me fis toute petite, sentant qu'il allait faire quelque chose qui n'allait pas me plaire.

-Tout d'abord, merci de voyager sur notre compagnie, je suis très heureux de vous avoir tous ici ce soir. Il y a ici une jeune fille du nom de Laura qui aurait très envie d'affronter l'un de vous !

Je me mordis la lèvre et tentai de m'enfuir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent mais mon frère, amusé par la situation, me retint par la manche et m'obligea à rester.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas nous fausser compagnie maintenant railla-t-il d'un air malicieux que je détestais quand il m'était adressé.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de résister, je me contentai de me rasseoir, espérant simplement que tout cela se termine rapidement.

-Que ceux qui se sentent assez forts pour l'affronter montent sur scène !

Des murmures s'élevèrent de toutes parts, tous se demandant ce que j'avais de si spécial pour interrompre le spectacle et je me pris la tête dans les bras, soupirant déjà d'avance à l'idée de ce duel qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Un homme se détacha alors de la foule et, même s'il s'était changé entre temps et portait désormais un grand impair marron et un chapeau gris, je reconnus immédiatement le serveur du bar.

-Ah, je vois que monsieur est volontaire ! S'exclama le capitaine d'un ton enjoué. Quel est votre nom ?

-Appelez-moi Josue répondit-il sans intonation.

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant cela. Je n'étais pas folle…ce type était bien le serveur du bar…alors comment cela se faisait-il que le capitaine ne le connaisse pas ? Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire mais, pressée par les cris de la foule et par mon frère, je descendis sur la piste avec mes cartes pour affronter cet homme.

-Bien, que le duel commence ! Cria le capitaine dans son micro.

-Je prends la main commençai-je, désireuse d'en finir au plus vite... Je commence en défaussant mon hérisson à boulon pour invoquer hors la loi synchronique. Ensuite, j'active l'effet de mon hérisson : comme je contrôle un monstre syntoniseur, je peux l'invoquer spécialement depuis le cimetière. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'active maintenant l'effet du guerrier double qui se trouve dans ma main : comme j'ai invoqué un monstre depuis mon cimetière, je peux l'invoquer spécialement. Je synchronise le hors la loi synchronique avec le guerrier double afin d'invoquer le Guerrier nitro, ce qui me donne droit à 2 jetons en cadeau. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. A vous Josue !

-J'aurais cru à un duel plus intense, mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en satisferai grommela-t-il en tirant sa carte.

-Allez-y, faites mieux si vous vous en pensez capable !

-Pas de problème. Je pioche et j'invoque octo paralyseur. Comme il est sur le terrain, ton guerrier nitro ne pourra plus attaquer ni être sacrifié !

-Et alors ? Il est toujours plus fort que votre poulpe !

-C'est ce que l'on verra. J'active téléporteur d'urgence pour faire venir sur le terrain le commandant psychique en mode attaque. J'active ensuite laboratoire de rechercher cérébrale. En plaçant un compteur sur elle, je peux invoquer un autre monstre psychique directement depuis ma main et je choisis le docteur cranium.

-Il est bien joli mais il ne sert à rien…

-C'est ce que tu penses. Je synchronise le commandant psychique avec docteur cranium et octo paralyseur afin de faire venir sur le terrain ma carte maitresse, j'ai nommé l'archdémon du monde mental !

Un monstre affreux ressemblant vaguement à un démon orangé apparut sur le terrain et souleva un vent violent qui fut suffisant pour faire tomber quelques verres qui se trouvaient non loin. Encore quelque chose qui n'était pas normal…Les hologrammes n'étaient pas fait pour être aussi réalistes…

-Maintenant, voilà lueur du futur. Je retire donc l'octo paralyseur du cimetière pour que mon archdémon gagne 800 points d'attaque. Aller archdémon, détruis son guerrier !

-Pas si vite, j'active épouvantail de ferraille pour annuler votre attaque !

-Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable…Je pose une carte face cachée je termine ainsi mon tour.

-Donc c'est à moi, je poche…

Lorsque je vis la carte que je venais de tirer, je sus que la partie était terminée…Mais cela impliquait de faire venir ma carte maitresse sur le terrain. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de dévoiler ainsi mon jeu ? Après tout, sa carte face cachée aurait pu être dangereuse. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais subir un maximum de dégâts au tour suivant…

-J'invoque donc spore en mode attaque. Je le synchronise avec le guerrier nitro avec un jeton pour invoquer…

Je me souvins tout à coup que cette carte, je ne m'avais plus en ma possession. Je l'avais donnée à Darksky en cadeau d'adieu…J'allais devoir improviser…

-Je disais donc, je les synchronise afin d'invoquer larve de brume sur le terrain, et grâce à son effet, je revois dans votre main l'archdémon, le laboratoire et votre carte face cachée !

-Non d'un androïde magique ! S'étrangla l'homme en écarquillant les yeux. Comment as-tu su que je jouais le mur de fer…

-Bonne question…Mais ce n'est pas important. Comme votre labo est parti en fumée, vous recevez 1000 points de dommage

Josue : 3000 – Laura : 4000

-Maintenant, je passe mon hérisson à boulon en mode attaque et…et bien vous avez perdu je crois car je vous attaque avec mes deux monstres !

Josue : 0 – Laura : 4000

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva parmi la foule lorsque le capitaine annonça ma victoire écrasante. Mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de cette victoire. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'avait manqué durant ce duel…

Je m'avançai pour serrer la main à mon adversaire comme je le faisais à la fin de chaque duel, mais en m'approchant, ce dernier se contenta de me tourner le dos et de partir sans demander son reste, disparaissant dans la foule qui s'était réunie autour de nous…

-Bien joué Laura, tu lui as réglé son compte comme il le fallait ! Me félicita mon frère, me tirant de mes pensées.

-J'avais raison de vous faire combattre dit le capitaine un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous êtes vraiment incroyable et je suis sûr que le public aura bien préféré un duel réel plutôt que des comédiens qui laissent à désirer, il faut le dire…

La soirée se termina dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue. De nombreuses personnes du public vinrent eux aussi me féliciter pour leur avoir donné un beau spectacle, d'autres vinrent me défier mais perdirent toutes chacun leur tour. Mais tout comme durant mon duel contre l'homme mystérieux et depuis mon départ, je sentais comme un vide en moi en les disputant.

Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant, du moins, pas depuis longtemps. J'avais appris à savourer chaque instant, chaque carte jouée, chaque action faite lors de mes duels, mais depuis que j'avais quitté Darksky, tout cela s'était envolé, évaporé lors de notre dernière rencontre sur la falaise…

En pensant à cela, l'émotion me subjugua et je dus sortir. J'avais besoin d'être seule…

Une fois dehors, l'air froid et humide de la mer me fouetta aussitôt le visage comme une lame glacée. Je grelottais dans ma légère robe de soie blanche et je n'avais rien pour me protéger, mais au moins, j'étais sûre d'être tranquille sur le pont à une heure pareille.

Il devait être aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Tout était calme. Le bruit du bateau avançant sur les flots et le clapotis des vagues se fracassant avec violence sur la coque étaient les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre. Même les rires de la soirée semblaient inaudibles dans le silence de la nuit.

Je trouvai un endroit agréable vers l'avant du bateau et je m'assis là, à même le sol et je commençai à réfléchir.

Cela faisait à peine un jour que j'avais dit adieu à Darksky, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée.

Etrangement, rester seule dehors, assise dans le froid et exposée au vent sans que personne ne vienne me déranger me rappela ces jours que je passais autrefois sur la falaise alors que j'essayais de fuir la réalité.

Ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là, je ne l'avais plus ressenti depuis ma rencontre avec Darksky en y repensant. C'était vraiment grâce à lui que j'avais pu prendre un nouveau départ et oublier tous mes tracas liés au travail de mes parents.

J'avais toujours été si seule…Je ne faisais que cacher mon mal derrière un faux sourire mais, lorsque je l'avais affronté pour la première fois dans ce tournoi, pour la première fois, j'avais réussi à vraiment apprécier ce jeu…

Je repensai alors à son cadeau d'adieu que j'avais conservé précieusement sans le lire, de peur de le perdre ou de l'abîmer et je le sortis de ma poche.

Je dépliai le petit bout de papier et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je trouvai à l'intérieur un poème, ou peut-être une chanson qui sait, écrit de sa main.

La quasi pleine lune me permis de voir distinctement tout ce qui était marqué et je commençai ainsi à lire.

« _Je marcherai seul sous la pluie,_

 _Avec mon cœur endolori_

 _Je continuerai de rêver que tu es toujours à mes côtés_

 _Ta présence me redonnait foi_

 _Cet amour, il n'était que pour toi_ »

Je souris bêtement en lisant ces quelques lignes. En temps normal, je me serais bien moquée de lui si j'avais trouvé ce poème un jour dans la cour de l'école ou dans son bureau, mais ce soir-là, seule sur le pont de ce bateau, mon cœur battait la chamade en pensant que Darksky avait écrit ces mots pour moi…

« _Mais tôt ce matin endormi_

 _J'ai compris que tu étais partie._

 _J'ai cru que nous pourrions rester_

 _Enfantins pour l'éternité_

 _Ce n'était qu'une hallucination_

 _Une illusion…_ »

Je sentis tout à coup les larmes me monter aux yeux et je fus obligée d'arrêter ma lecture. Ainsi, il savait déjà qu'un jour, nous nous séparerions, et pourtant, il avait continué à passer autant de temps avec moi tout en sachant que ces jours ne pourraient pas continuer éternellement…

J'avais toujours pensé que c'était moi qui lui donnais la force d'avancer et de surmonter la mort de ses parents…mais en réalité, c'était lui qui me soutenait plus que n'importe qui. Sans lui, j'aurais continué à me cacher derrière ces faux sourires et ces rires forcés !

Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Si égoïste ? Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, qu'à ce que notre séparation pourrait me faire, sans penser réellement à ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir lorsque je lui ai annoncé mon départ…

Tout ce qui m'importait était de repousser au maximum ce jour, non pas pour le préserver mais pour me voiler la face et croire que ces jours seraient éternels alors que lui, au contraire, avait conscience de cette réalité plus que n'importe qui…

Je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps et je laissai le flot de larmes en moi se déverser comme un torrent incontrôlable. La nuit résonnait de mes plaintes, et les étoiles étaient les seuls témoins de ce que je vivais en ce moment.

Je lançai un appel dans le vent, chuchotant dans les ténèbres, espérant qu'il puisse le porter jusqu'à Darksky, lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée, que si j'avais la possibilité de tout recommencer, que si je pouvais réécrire l'histoire, je le ferais sans hésiter, et cette fois-ci, je saurais être à la hauteur.

-Si seulement je pouvais juste croire aux miracles, Darksky…Je réécrirais l'histoire…je ferais tout pour te montrer une toute autre personne que l'égoïste que tu as connue et je te dirais les mots que je n'ai jamais pu te dire…Murmurai-je en serrant ce minuscule bout de papier contre mon cœur au risque de le froisser.

-C'est un bien beau souhait que de vouloir refaire l'histoire pour l'être qui nous est cher dit soudain une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai brusquement, et je vis le capitaine s'approcher de moi avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres ainsi qu'une pipe à la main. J'espérai sincèrement qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue me plaindre mais à en juger par ses mots, j'en doutais fort…

-Désolé si je t'ai encore une fois surprise, j'étais sorti fumer et j'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer sur mon navire. Je n'imaginais pas un instant qu'il pouvait s'agir de toi mon enfant continu a-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

-Ce…Ce n'est rien lui répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de la manche.

Le capitaine vint se placer à côté de moi et regarda fixement un point dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Son expression s'était tout à coup durcit. Il n'avait plus du tout son air décontracté et plaisantin comme lors du diner. Au contraire, il semblait pensif et triste et semblait tout à coup avoir pris dix ans à cause de la fatigue se reflétant dans ses yeux gris et remplis de regrets.

J'attendis quelques instants qu'il brise le silence, mais à ma grande surprise, il ne dit rien de plus, comme s'il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Je pris alors la parole, déconcertée par son attitude.

-Capitaine, vous avez dit de refaire l'histoire pour l'être aimé…

-Désolée, Laura, ça m'a échappé. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires qui n'intéressent que moi me répondit-il sans me regarder.

J'hésitai un instant à me confier à lui. Après tout, je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures et encore, je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé mais quelque chose en lui m'inspirait la confiance. C'était peut-être stupide mais c'était un sentiment que je ne pouvais expliquer à ce moment-là.

-Dites-moi, capitaine commençai-je en me relevant et en m'installant à côté de lui, cela vous est déjà arrivé de vouloir réécrire l'histoire vous aussi ?

-Plus de fois que tu ne le crois ma chère enfant me répondit-il dans un soupir. Vois-tu, il y a longtemps, lorsque je devais avoir vingt ans, j'avais deux amours dans la vie : la mer…et une femme du nom de Silène. Je me souviens encore de son visage, doux comme un ange, toujours joyeuse et son regard…bleu comme la mer la plus calme…

-Et…que lui est-il arrivé demandai-je prudemment.

-Malheureusement pour moi, elle avait une peur bleue de l'océan car elle avait perdu toute sa famille en mer lorsqu'elle était petite. J'ai dû faire un choix entre ma carrière et donc renoncer à Silène, ou bien renoncer à la mer pour toujours et vivre avec elle… J'ai choisi la mer. Au départ, je pensais vraiment avoir fait le bon choix, mais j'étais jeune et inconscient et je me voyais avec un brillant avenir dans la marine…Aujourd'hui, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû faire ma vie avec elle plutôt que de moisir ici sur mon bateau, seul…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois de la journée que je ne voyais en lui aucune ironie ni de joie. Il était si sérieux que cela faisait presque peur mais je comprenais exactement ce qu'il ressentait du haut de mes onze ans.

-Mais toi, tu es jeune, tu as tout le temps pour réfléchir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux réécrire l'histoire, Laura, et cela ne me regarde pas mais, ne renonce pas à tes rêves, sans cela, la vie ne vaut même plus la peine d'être vécue. Si tu aimes quelqu'un de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme, alors rien ne pourra vous séparer, pas même l'éloignement ou le temps.

Cette dernière phrase me fit ouvrir les yeux sur moi-même. Il avait raison, j'avais fait une promesse à Darksky : qu'un jour, nous nous reverrions et je comptais bien la tenir désormais, même si cela devait prendre plusieurs années.

Je lui avais dit au revoir, pas adieu ! Rien ne m'empêchait de revenir le voir une fois adulte, ou même pendant des vacances. Il y avait également de nombreux moyens de communications comme les mails ou tout simplement les lettres. Il suffisait que j'insiste un peu mais j'étais persuadée que nous pourrions rester en contact jusqu'au jour où l'on se retrouverait.

-Merci lui dis-je dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-Mais de rien mon enfant, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé de cette histoire à quelqu'un. Je crois bien que la dernière fois, je devais être à moitié saoul…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire malgré les quelques larmes qui s'accrochaient encore à mes yeux rougis par mes pleurs. Ce capitaine, décidément, il ne prenait rien au sérieux…

Ce dernier, ayant terminé sa cigarette, mit les mains dans ses poches et commença à prendre le chemin du retour mais, alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant la porte, il s'arrêta un instant et se tourna à moitié vers moi et me lança :

-Ce voyage est mon dernier. A partir de la semaine prochaine, je prends ma retraite.

-Vraiment ? Vous ne paraissez pas si vieux que ça pourtant m'étonnai-je.

-Disons que, à défaut de pouvoir réécrire l'histoire, j'ai écrit une nouvelle page me répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

Sur ces mots, le capitaine rentra à l'intérieur du navire et je me retrouvai à nouveau seule sur le pont, toujours frigorifiée et repensant au passé, mais désormais, je me sentais libérée du poids de mon mensonge envers Darksky. J'avais maintenant la certitude que cet adieu sur la falaise n'était qu'un au revoir.

Comme prise de folie, je me précipitai à la poupe du bateau et je criai de toute mes forces dans la nuit en direction de la ville que j'avais quittée :

-M'entends-tu Darksky ! Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j'en fais le serment ! Alors, en attendant ce jour, prends soin de toi…

J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui restaient encore pendues à mes yeux, puis, lançant un ultime regard au lointain, je rangeai le poème précieusement dans la poche de ma robe et je rentrai à mon tour avant d'attraper une méningite…

Une fois à l'intérieur, la climatisation du bateau me revigora d'un seul coup. Il n'y avait plus personne désormais dans les couloirs, le spectacle devait être terminé depuis longtemps déjà…

Je regagnai lentement la cabine, m'égarant un peu sur le chemin à cause de la fatigue mais je finis par la retrouver assez rapidement.

Ma mère vint m'ouvrir, me grondant au passage pour avoir disparue en plein milieu de la fête sans prévenir, mais j'étais si épuisée que je n'eus même plus la force de me défendre et je pris toutes les critiques sans broncher avant de m'affaler sur le lit et de m'endormir immédiatement, encore toute habillée.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, il devait être aux alentours de midi et tout le monde était déjà sur le départ. Mon frère passa en coup de vent devant moi en me criant de me lever sans quoi il partirait sans moi.

Encore à moitié dans mes rêves, je m'étirai, histoire de me donner un peu de courage avant d'entamer cette journée qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà épuisante.

Je fis rapidement mes bagages, c'est-à-dire la trousse de toilette, un jean, un tee-shirt et le poème et, encore habillée comme la veille, je sortis ma valise dans le couloir avec les autres.

-Te voilà enfin ricana Arthur, je croyais que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller.

-Arrête un peu de l'embêter le reprit ma mère, nous ne sommes pas si pressés, le bateau n'arrivera au port que dans une demi-heure.

-Oui, mais ils voulaient que nous sortions de la chambre à 11 heures et il est midi, il était temps que tu viennes Laura râla mon père. Et bon sang, où étais-tu passée hier ? J'étais tellement absorbé par le capitaine que je ne t'ai même pas vue disparaitre !

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été enlevée sur un bateau…Maugréai-je.

Alors que nous nous disputions sans réelle raison, nous vîmes arriver le capitaine qui arborait un air spécialement joyeux pour quelqu'un partant à la retraite mais si mes déductions étaient exactes, alors je pouvais le comprendre.

-Yohoho Matelot, bien dormi j'espère ? S'exclama-t-il en guise de salutation.

-Très bien capitaine, merci. Votre bateau est très confortable lui répondit mon père.

-Oh mais ce n'est plus mon bateau désormais. Comme vous, je descends ici et direction l'Angleterre ! Je suis d'ailleurs venu vous donner mon adresse. Il faudra qu'on se revoie un de ces jours et je vous présenterai ma nouvelle femme !

Je souris en entendant cela. J'avais finalement bien deviné et je fus contente de voir que le capitaine liait l'acte à la parole et qu'il ne faisait pas que des leçons de morale sans appliquer lui-même ses propres conseils.

S'ensuivit alors une courte discussion pendant laquelle mon père prit l'adresse du capitaine ainsi que son numéro puis la sirène du bateau siffla trois fois.

-Et bien, monsieur Garden, j'espère vous revoir prochainement dans ce cas et je vous souhaite une bonne installation ! Lança le capitaine tout en nous faisant un signe de la main. Laura, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et tout ira bien.

Mon frère me regarda bizarrement en entendant cela mais je l'ignorai et je me contentai de répondre au signe de main du capitaine, vraiment reconnaissante envers lui.

Nous montâmes ensuite sur le pont extérieur et les côtes anglaises nous apparurent. Elles ressemblaient trait pour trait aux côtes françaises à l'exception que le temps était gris et que la falaise n'existait pas ici.

Au loin, je distinguai une ville perdue dans le brouillard et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite

-Nous voilà arrivés. C'est une nouvelle vie qui nous attend derrière ce brouillard déclara Arthur calmement.

-Oui, et espérons simplement…qu'elle soit heureuse…murmurai-je en repensant à Darksky.


	24. Laura: Une nouvelle vie

_**Laura : Une nouvelle vie**_

Le bateau accosta dans le port et nous descendîmes parmi les premiers passagers. Lorsque je fus sur le quai, je pris conscience pour la première fois depuis notre départ que notre vie allait réellement changer en entendant parler Anglais tout autour de moi.

J'entendis soudain depuis le pont quelqu'un qui m'appelait malgré le bruit des moteurs. Je me retournai et je vis le capitaine en train de me faire de grands signes depuis l'avant du bateau.

Je lui répondis avec un salut de la main comme je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, même si j'imaginais qu'il me disait au revoir. Mais il s'interrompit et disparut à l'intérieur avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un haut-parleur et se mit à crier dedans.

-Bonne chance ma petite ! Hurla-t-il comme s'il voulait que tout le monde soit au courant. Merci pour tout et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : ne renonce pas à tes rêves, jamais ! Tu as en toi l'étoffe des plus grands champions, tu iras très loin dans la vie !

J'empourprai immédiatement. Tout cela était vraiment très gênant, d'autant plus que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi et que le capitaine se penchait dangereusement au-dessus de la barrière manquant de tomber à chaque instant. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il m'avait supporté au moment où j'étais au plus mal, j'étais presque heureuse qu'il n'ait pas oublié ce qu'il m'avait dit.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas capitaine ! Lui dis-je.

Il n'aurait pas dû entendre ce que je venais de dire mais je crus voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur sa figure après avoir prononcé cette phrase.

Nos parents revinrent peu après avec une énorme voiture qu'ils avaient commandée avant de partir. Nous mîmes donc tous les bagages dans le coffre puis nous nous éloignâmes du port en direction de notre nouvelle demeure.

Nous traversâmes brièvement Londres, en passant devant quelques monuments tels que Big ben ou Buckingham palace et je pus remarquer une nouvelle fois les différences avec la France, autant dans le style des constructions que dans les rues elles-mêmes. Mais la ville ne me paraissait pas désagréable à première vue…même si, comparé à notre petite bourgade de campagne, tout semblait beaucoup plus grand ici…

Nous arrivâmes ensuite dans la banlieue londonienne, dans un petit village nommé Viridian, à dix minute à peine de la grande ville mais qui semblait perdu en pleine campagne. Une paix royale y régnait et notre voiture devait être la seule source de bruit de la ville.

Il y avait une grande avenue, qui débouchait sur plusieurs ruelles adjacentes, toutes très lumineuses et bordées de maisons individuelles sur ou un deux étages et toutes entourées de petits jardins. Chacune avait accroché à sa porte un bouquet de fleurs toutes différentes, donnant une certaine gaité à cet endroit qui était assez endormi.

Nous continuâmes sur la grande avenue jusqu'à la mairie où nous nous engouffrâmes dans une sorte de passage couvert lugubre et peu attirant. Lorsque nous en sortîmes, je pus découvrir un magnifique jardin fleuri et derrière, un immense manoir.

-Dites-moi…ce n'est tout de même pas ici que nous allons vivre ? Demandai-je émerveillée.

-Et si, c'est tout de même mieux que notre ancienne maison n'est-ce pas ? Répondit ma mère, toute aussi contente que moi.

-Techniquement, il s'agit de notre ancienne maison puisque c'est ici que j'ai grandi continua mon père.

-Ah, c'est donc ici qu'habitait grand père ? J'ai hâte de voir tous les endroits dont il parlait alors ! S'exclama mon frère, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le parc faisait une bonne dizaine d'hectares, avec pas mal de verdure, des arbres bien alignés, des plantes coupées en carré et une fontaine avec un ange crachant de l'eau de sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour se promener en dehors des allées sans risquer de détruire tout le jardin mais une grande pelouse un peu en recul compensait le manque de place.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur les pavés, juste devant le portail du manoir. Il était non seulement imposant mais avait aussi un certain charme. Deux statues ornaient la porte d'entrée et semblaient garder le manoir des intrus. La couleur de la pierre avec laquelle il était fait reflétait les rayons du soleil si bien que l'on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il était couvert d'or. Du lierre grimpait aux fenêtres et créait quelques fissures mais rien de bien grave d'après ce que je pouvais voir.

La façade quant à elle était assez simple, uniquement entrecoupée de grandes fenêtres, toutes possédant un balcon assez large pour installer une table à l'extérieur et, aux deux extrémités, il y avait des sortes de petites tourelles pointues, comme dans les châteaux forts.

Tandis que les autres déchargeaient nos bagages, j'en profitais pour faire le tour. L'arrière du manoir ressemblait assez à l'avant, mis à part qu'il n'y avait pas de porte pour y rentrer et que le soleil ne se reflétait pas sur les murs. Au fond du jardin il y avait une petite cabane de bois à l'abandon, sûrement construite par mes ancêtres. Je me dis tout de suite que dès que j'en aurais le temps, je la remettrais en état pour y établir ma nouvelle base secrète.

Lorsqu'ensuite, je rentrai à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, je croisai immédiatement un grand homme presque chauve en costume à queue de pie, portant des gants blancs, des lunettes rondes et une grande moustache grise. Ses yeux étaient quasiment fermés si bien que je ne pouvais pas déceler son regard mais il ne m'inspira pas confiance à première vue.

-Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle dit-il avec une révérence.

-Papa, c'est qui le monsieur avec la moustache ? Demandai-je surprise de voir un inconnu dans la maison.

-Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Arnold. Il s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais jeune ! Me répondit mon père en souriant à l'homme.

-Enchanté mademoiselle Laura, s'il y a quoi que ce soi que je puisse faire pour vous, appelez-moi.

Avec une révérence, l'homme se retira pour aider ma mère à porter tous les bagages à l'intérieur.

-Il est très serviable, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit mon père quand Arnold se fut éloigné.

-Oui, sûrement…Marmonnai-je.

Cela ne me plaisait pas plus que ça d'avoir quelqu'un toujours sur mon dos à me dire ce que je devais faire en permanence mais il était hors de question qu'il me dise comment me conduire. Je tenais à ma liberté tout de même !

Mon père me montra par la suite ma chambre au premier étage. Elle était très spacieuse. Il y avait là assez de place pour mettre toutes mes affaires et même plus. Le plafond était haut et donnait l'impression que la pièce était bien plus grande qu'en réalité et, à côté de mon lit se trouvait une grande cheminée de marbre blanc surmontée d'une imposante glace.

Même si cette chambre ne ressemblait en rien à ma précédente chambre mais je m'y sentais déjà comme chez moi. Peut-être était-ce tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, la vie de château…

Mon lit était déjà fait à mon arrivée et la première chose que je fis fut de sauter dessus. Il était parfait, ni trop grand ni trop petit, moelleux et placé juste à côté de la fenêtre. De là, je pouvais voir presque tout le jardin et même la ville de Londres au loin perdue dans le brouillard.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à placer aux meilleurs endroits possibles tous les meubles, arranger ceux qui étaient déjà en place, vérifier l'eau, l'électricité et le chauffage, prendre connaissance de toutes les pièces pour ne pas se perdre et bien d'autres détails à régler encore.

Arthur avait sa chambre juste à côté de la mienne tandis que nos parents avaient la leur au rez-de-chaussée. La salle à manger et le salon se trouvaient près de l'entrée, de même que la cuisine. Il y avait encore un certain nombre de pièces inutilisées pour le moment qui servaient de débarras en attendant de leur trouver une utilité. Il faut dire que nous n'avions pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de place.

Les jours qui suivirent notre arrivée en ville furent consacrés à diverses choses pratiques comme faire connaissance avec nos voisins, visiter la ville, remplir des papiers administratifs, repérer le chemin de l'école rien de bien passionnant à mon goût mais ces choses m'occupèrent suffisamment l'esprit pour ne pas penser à Darksky pendant ce temps.

Nous ne devions reprendre les cours qu'à la fin de la semaine, ce qui me laissait un peu de temps pour me remettre de mes émotions dues au voyage. J'avais rangé le poème de Darksky dans le tiroir à côté de mon lit et je faisais bien attention à ce que rien ne vienne le froisser ou l'abimer. Arthur s'était déjà fait plusieurs amis parmi nos voisins et passait le plus clair de son temps avec eux. Moi, je n'avais pas très envie de sortir. Je préférais rester seule dans le jardin, à tourner, en connaitre tous les recoins et toutes les cachettes. Nous possédions également un piano à queue dans la maison mais je n'avais pas la tête à en jouer…

J'évitai aussi le plus possible Arnold qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance derrière ses airs de majordome respectable et ses gants blancs. Il devait certainement cacher quelque chose…

Il y avait de plus un centre de duel dans la ville, mais bizarrement, il ne m'attirait pas du tout. Il fallait dire que les deux seules fois où j'avais tenté d'y livrer un duel, ceux que j'avais faits avec Darksky me revenaient en mémoire et m'empêchaient de jouer correctement.

Enfin, après une semaine d'installation, le jour tant redouté arriva : la rentrée des classes. Les cours en eux-mêmes ne me dérangeaient pas mais je savais que, sans Darksky, mes journées risquaient de paraitre bien vide désormais…

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt lorsque je me retrouvai devant les grilles. Notre collège était typiquement anglais avec ses allures de vieux château, sa grande cour et les uniformes des élèves. Cela me changeait pas mal de ce que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir…

Après avoir respiré un grand coup, je franchis la grille pour faire mon premier pas dans ce nouveau monde que fut l'école, ou plutôt le collège Anglais.

-Bien Laura, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, ta classe devrait se trouver au premier étage et tu dois retrouver tous tes camarades devant la porte là-bas. Tu penses t'en sortir sans moi ? Me dit mon frère sans même attendre ma réponse et partant déjà de son côté.

-Mais oui répondis-je sur un ton confiant.

Nerveuse, je m'avançai seule dans la grande cour, au milieu de centaines d'élèves qui se connaissaient déjà tous entre eux et je sentais leur regard peser sur moi, ce qui me fit accélérer le pas pour me rendre au plus vite devant ma salle de classe.

Là, un petit homme moustachu et chauve m'attendait. Son visage était dur et sévère et son œil droit était recouvert par un monocle comme au XVIIème siècle, ce qui accentuait l'air vieillot de ce collège.

Je devinai sans mal qu'il s'agissait de mon professeur principal à son costume et la liste qu'il tenait dans ses mains et je me dirigeai vers lui malgré son air peu amical.

-Êtes-vous mademoiselle Garden ? Braya-t-il d'une voix ridiculement forte lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

-Ou…Oui, c'est moi balbutiai-je, déconcertée.

-Enchanté dit-il en se radoucissant, je suis lord Doom, agrégé d'histoire et votre professeur principal pour cette année. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter à la classe.

Je suivis donc l'homme sans poser de question et ce dernier m'amena jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit avec grand fracas et toutes les discussions qui s'y tenaient cessèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il entra, avec moi à sa suite.

-Chers élèves, nous avons aujourd'hui l'immense honneur d'accueillir parmi nous Mademoiselle Garden, fille l'ambassadeur de France en Angleterre. Je vous prie de la traiter comme il se doit. ! S'exclama mon nouveau professeur.

A nouveau, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je m'empourprai. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise ici, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment à ma place. Cependant, je ne me laissai pas démonter pour si peu et je soutins leur regard.

-Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous décrire brièvement à la classe dit Lord Doom en me laissant seule face aux autres.

-Et bien…bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Laura Garden commençais-je mal à l'aise. Je viens d'arriver en Angleterre et j'espère que nous pourrons bien nous entendre…

Au moment où je prononçai ces mots, je crus sentir comme une boulette de papier me percuter et, lorsque je scrutai la classe, je remarquai alors un garçon à l'air spécialement peu sympathique, affalé sur sa chaise et me rappelant un peu trop Dan à mon gout, autant dans son allure que dans son attitude. Mais je décidai de l'ignorer pour le moment, préférant ne pas m'attirer d'ennui dès le premier jour de classe.

-Que dire de plus…J'ai un grand frère dans cette école, Arthur…Et en dehors de l'école, J'aime beaucoup jouer au piano et…le duel de monstres aussi !

-Les…duels de monstres ? Reprit le professeur un peu déconcerté.

-Oui, j'y joue depuis longtemps maintenant et j'ai même gagné plusieurs tournois. Certains diront peut-être qu'il n'y a que la victoire qui compte, mais pour moi le plus important est de jouer pour le plaisir. Je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir la victoire à tout prix, mais plutôt à profiter du moment présent…Mais je vous ennuie avec mes histoires…

-Pas du tout mademoiselle Garden. Certaines personnes dans cette classe devraient prendre exemple sur vous dit-il en fixant le fameux élève au fond de la classe qui bailla ostensiblement.

Lord Doom me désigna une place à côté d'un garçon roux qui ne faisait rien de particulier pour paraitre sympathique, il faisait même tout le contraire. Il n'était pas très grand, du moins plus petit que moi à première vue, aux yeux marrons et au visage très enfantin. Son nom était Théodore Miller, et mon professeur lui avait demandé d'être une sorte de tuteur pour moi, et je voyais que cela ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être prétentieuse ou antipathique lors de ma présentation…

-Désolée de m'imposer comme ça, j'essaierai de ne pas être trop envahissante lui lançai-je en plaisantant tout en prenant place à côté de lui.

Ce dernier me répondit simplement par un grognement sans même me regarder et je grimaçai. Je sentais déjà que cette année risquait d'être longue avec une telle compagnie…

Les leçons commencèrent ensuite en enchainant directement avec un cours assez peu passionnant d'histoire de l'Angleterre, où je m'y connaissais encore moins qu'en histoire de France. Je me contentais donc d'écrire ce que le professeur dictait, sans trop comprendre, me disant que j'allais relire tout cela chez moi au calme.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, tous les élèves se levèrent d'un bond pour partir déjeuner, me laissant seule dans la classe.

-Théodore ! Hurla mon professeur en rattrapant mon tuteur par le col.

J'entendis le garçon pousser un long soupir et revenir vers moi en grommelant.

-On dirait que je ne peux vraiment pas y échapper maugréa-t-il, les mains dans les poches. Cependant, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on devienne ami toi et moi. Je ne veux pas d'ami.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, plus déconcertée par son attitude que vexée mais le garçon ne me laissa pas le temps de poser de question et prit la direction du réfectoire.

Dans la file d'attente, je me mis à réfléchir sur ce Théodore. Etrangement, il ne m'inspirait pas spécialement le mépris ou l'indifférence. Je n'aimais pas son attitude, c'était un fait. Cependant, cela me poussait à me comporter exactement de la façon qu'il ne voulait pas, simplement pour l'embêter.

Ainsi, dès que nous fûmes servis, je me mis à l'assaillir de questions d'un air très enthousiaste et ignorant totalement son dédain.

-Alors, tu es dans cette école depuis longtemps ? Lançai-je joyeusement.

-Non.

-Donc tu es nouveau également ? C'est étrange que le prof t'ait demandé de me montrer les lieux alors m'étonnai-je.

-Tss…Ridicule. Ce prof est un abruti grogna Théodore sans même me regarder.

-Il n'a pas l'air commode, oui ris-je. Et sinon, tu sais s'il y a des clubs dans ce collège ? Ça m'intéresserait de participer un peu à la vie de l'école !

-Il parait oui…

-Comment ça « il parait » ? Tu ne sais même pas ?

-Non, et je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas intégrer de club continua-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

-Pourtant, s'il y en a, je suis sûre que tu pourrais en trouver un qui te convient. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ?

-Rien.

-Rien ? Répétai-je, un peu sceptique.

Théodore s'arrêta là et le reste du repas se passa en silence malgré mes questions auxquelles il ne répondit plus que par des hochements de tête ou des grognements. Décidément, il était bien différent de Darksky…Mais je décidai de ne pas abandonner aussi rapidement.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment j'en vins là, je m'imposai à ce moment un défi stupide et sans intérêt, celui de briser la carapace de Théodore, déjà parce que je n'appréciais pas du tout son attitude et que je sentais que j'allais devoir me le coltiner un petit bout de temps, mais aussi parce qu'il me donnait l'impression de revoir Darksky, un an plus tôt, lors de ce tournoi…

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la cantine, je vis qu'une foule s'était rassemblée dans la cour et immédiatement, Théodore tourna les talons.

-Une minute, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandai-je.

-Va voir par toi-même, mais moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Intriguée, je me séparai de mon tuteur et je me rapprochai du groupe. Ce que je vis là me sidéra. Le garçon qui m'avait lancé une boulette de papier un peu plus tôt était en train de frapper un élève avec quatre de ses camarades et personne ne réagissait.

Indignée, je fendis la foule et, alors que le garçon allait donner un coup de pied à l'élève à terre, je m'interposai et ripostai avec un croche pattes qui fit aussitôt tomber l'agresseur, sous les regards médusés de tous.

-Qui ose…

Un regard assassin passa soudain dans les yeux du garçon quand il me vit et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait et qu'il me faisait face.

-Mais ne serait-ce pas Laura ? Celle qui joue au duel de monstres pour le plaisir ! S'exclama-t-il avec un rire grave suivit par ses camarades.

-Oh, je vois que tu as retenu quelque chose de mon discours ce matin, j'en suis flattée raillai-je. Et puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez, vous ?

-Je ne fais que reprendre mon gouter vois-tu me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Cet idiot m'en devait un depuis trois jours.

Il fut saisi d'un autre éclat de rire et les autres enchainèrent tous comme des moutons.

-C'est une bien drôle de façon de réclamer son dû.

-Ah, tu trouves ? Pourtant personne n'a contesté mes méthodes pour le moment continua le garçon sans abandonner son sourire assassin.

Il se rapprocha alors de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Mon nom est John. Tu es nouvelle ici donc je vais te laisser une chance : rejoins ma bande et…

Je n'écoutai même pas la fin de sa phrase et je l'interrompis avec un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'obligea à se plier en deux et à tomber à genoux devant moi. Ce type était vraiment comme Dan mais en bien pire et ça, je ne pouvais le laisser passer !

-Merci mais non merci rétorquai-je froidement.

Les regards se fixèrent tous sur moi, à la fois impressionnés et effrayés que la nouvelle fille toute fraichement arrivée commence déjà à chercher des ennuis à la brute de l'école mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas et je focalisai mon attention sur cet idiot qui se relevait, le visage rouge de colère. Cela se voyait dans son attitude déroutée que personne n'avait l'habitude de lui tenir tête et qu'il faisait sa loi dans cette école mais si j'avais refusé de me plier à Dan par le passé, ce n'était certainement pas pour céder face au premier idiot venu.

-Je vois…Déclara-t-il en serrant les dents. Dommage, tu aurais pu devenir la reine de cette école en t'alliant à nous…Mais puisque tu ne veux pas...

John claqua des doigts et ses camarades m'encerclèrent tandis que toute la foule autour de nous s'enfuit aussitôt sans demander son reste. Cependant, je ne tressaillis pas et, au contraire, je mis mes mains dans mes poches et penchait la tête sur le côté en prenant un air faussement ennuyé.

-Tiens, tu ne viens pas te battre toi-même, John ? Tu as peur qu'une fille te batte devant toute l'école ? Ironisai-je.

-Tes provocations ne marcheront pas avec moi, je ne suis pas stupide.

-J'aurais pourtant mis ma main à couper que si…M'étonnai-je.

Cette phrase termina d'exaspérer John qui ordonna à ses quatre acolytes de m'attaquer en même temps. Ceux-ci se jetèrent alors sur moi et je soupirai. J'esquivai facilement le coup de poing du premier qui me fonçait dessus comme un bœuf avec un simple pas sur le côté, puis, tournant sur moi-même, je fis un croche patte au second qui s'étala par terre de tout son long. Je mis à terre le troisième avec un simple coup de genou dans le ventre lorsque celui-ci fut suffisamment proche de moi et quant à au quatrième, j'attrapai finalement son poing dans la paume de la main avant de lui faire une clé de bras qui l'immobilisa également.

Une fois les quatre sbires vaincus, je me tournai vers John et je crus qu'il allait exploser tant son visage était rouge de colère. Je décidai d'en rajouter une couche en lui lançait un sourire narquois avant de m'approcher de lui et il recula d'un pas, la main tremblante.

-Et bien, on dirait que le « roi » de cette école vient d'être détrôné raillai-je.

-Laura…Garden…Grommela John en serrant le poing. Je n'oublierai pas ton nom…Tu viens de te faire un ennemi dangereux aujourd'hui…

-Un de plus ou un de moins, ce n'est pas ça qui changera ma vie lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Je peux te promettre que tu vas repartir aussi rapidement que tu es arrivée ici…

Sur ces mots, John fila sans demander son reste, de mêmes que ses quatre camarades et je soupirai une nouvelle fois, fatiguée de tout ce cinéma. Je sentais que ce Dan bis allait être problématique dans les jours à venir mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas plus que ça. Au moins, il allait m'occuper un peu…

Lorsque je me retournai pour prendre la direction de la salle de classe, je vis que Théodore m'observait, à demi caché dans l'angle d'un mur, fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Me demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? M'amusai-je légèrement.

-Oui, parce que si tu te fais tabasser par cet idiot de John, c'est sur moi que ça va retomber grogna-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne veux pas donner une leçon à John avec moi ? Lui proposai-je en voyant soudain Darksky en lui. J'avais l'habitude de mettre des raclées à la brute de mon école avec un ami dans le passé.

-Sans façon. Je tiens à la vie.

Sur ces mots, Théodore tourna les talons et disparut de ma vue. Je me sentis légèrement déçue au fond de moi. En voyant John, pendant un instant, j'avais cru retrouver mon ancienne vie en l'assimilant à Dan et je pensais que Théodore aurait pu être comme Darksky…Mais visiblement, les choses étaient bien différentes ici et il allait falloir que je m'y fasse…

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ces pensées noires. J'allais m'y faire, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Je ne comptais pas rester à nouveau seule dans mon coin comme avant que je ne découvre le duel de monstre et la première chose à faire pour cela était de recommencer tout à zéro.

Pendant tout l'après-midi qui suivit, je sentis le regard de John peser sur moi depuis le fond de la classe mais je l'ignorai totalement. J'avais décidé de ne pas m'occuper de lui comme je m'étais occupée de Dan par le passé. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

Je retrouvais Arthur à la fin de la journée devant la grille où nos parents devaient venir nous chercher et le grand sourire d'idiot qu'il arborait ne me disait déjà rien de bon.

-Alors, il parait que tu te bats dès le premier jour ? Me lança-t-il en riant.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Tu n'étais pas là à ce que je me souvienne rétorquai-je, mécontente qu'il me rappelle ça.

-Non, mais tes exploits ne sont pas passés inaperçus toute l'école est au courant qu'une nouvelle terreur vient d'arriver ; dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Une terreur ? Je vois que les rumeurs vont vite…Marmonnai-je.

-Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, je t'ai vu te battre contre ces idiots, tu as été formidable !

-Oui, et encore une fois, tu n'es pas venu m'aider et tu m'as laissée me débrouiller seule alors que tu es le grand dans la famille lui fis-je remarquer en gonflant les joues.

-Je suis pacifiste, je ne me bats pas sauf en dernier recours rétorqua-t-il en rougissant.

Pendant que nous nous disputions, notre mère arriva et nous rentrâmes avec elles. Sur le chemin, elle nous posa des questions sans surprises sur notre premier jour de cours mais je passai soigneusement sous silence cette histoire avec John. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle ait un jour su pour Dan en plus…

Pendant la soirée, je tentai de me renseigner un peu auprès de mon père sur les activités à faire dans le coin et j'appris l'existence d'un centre de duel dans la ville ainsi que d'un conservatoire mais le deuxième ne m'attira pas du tout. Si j'avais arrêté le piano c'était justement pour échapper à cette ambiance de compétition et je ne comptais pas m'y remettre si cela impliquait de recommencer cette routine stressante.

Je me rabattis donc sur le centre de duel même si je n'étais pas très emballée à cette idée…Mais je ne pouvais pas rester focalisée sur le passé. J'allais revoir Darksky un jour et il n'y avait aucune raison pour me priver de ces moments que j'aimais. Et puis, si je ne faisais pas ça, qu'allais-je lui raconter à mon retour ?

Motivée, je préparai mon deck à l'avance et demandai à ma mère de m'accompagner à ce fameux centre de duel le lendemain après les cours avant de m'endormir assez rapidement.

La journée qui suivit fut assez similaire au premier jour de cours et, comme je le pensais, John resta loin de moi tandis que Théodore continua à être aussi peu bavard mais tout cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi était l'après cours qui arriva bien rapidement.

Le centre de duel se trouvait à quelques rues de l'école, dans une grande avenue passante. La boutique ne payait pas de mine et semblait assez petite mais cela m'arrangeait. Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu et non participer à un nouveau championnat…

Lorsque je poussai la porte d'entrée, une clochette signala mon arrivée et je m'arrêtai un instant pour examiner les environs. Devant moi se trouvait un comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un homme lisant son journal, certainement le gérant, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, plusieurs tables étaient alignées et quelques dizaines de joueurs s'affrontaient sans disque de duel.

L'ambiance semblait assez détendue et les clients étaient de tous âges, ce qui me rassura déjà un peu. Cependant, j'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je repérai devant moi un visage connu et, lorsque ce dernier me vit également, il réprima une grimace.

-Théodore ? M'étonnai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Evidemment…Il a fallu que tu viennes ici…grogna-t-il tout en continuant à jouer.

-Alors comme ça tu es un joueur toi aussi ? Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Tu savais que j'aimais ça !

-Si je viens ici, c'est justement pour être tranquille, donc non rétorqua sèchement mon tuteur.

Comme prise d'une envie folle de faire une nouvelle fois le contraire de ce qu'il me demandait, je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui et je commençai à observer la partie d'un œil attentif, sous le regard d'incompréhension de son adversaire.

-ça ne te dérange pas si je reste regarder ?

-Tant que tu ne dis rien.

Je voulus sérieusement m'intéresser à la partie…cependant, rien ne captiva mon attention durant ce duel et je baillai plusieurs fois d'ennui. Les deux jouaient vraiment de mauvaises cartes et il n'y avait rien à tirer de leurs decks…

Pour la première fois, je n'eus aucune envie de me joindre à eux et de les affronter à mon tour…C'était étrange…C'était comme si l'absence de Darksky rendait toutes les activités que nous faisions ensemble vides et dénuées de sens à présent…

Au bout de vingt minutes de jeu et mille points de vie enlevés de chaque côté, je craquai et quittai la table de duel.

Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir de la boutique, Théodore me rattrapa et me retint par le bras en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça toute seule ?

-Tiens, je croyais que tu voulais me voir partir. Tu as changé d'avis finalement ?

-Je ne veux pas que le vieux Doom me tombe encore dessus demain si tu te perds dans la ville me répondit-il sans aucune émotion.

-Oh, c'est mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je suis flattée raillai-je. Mais je ne vais pas bien loin, de toute façon, ma mère vient me chercher dans moins d'une heure.

Théodore grogna et, sans me prévenir, attrapa son cartable ainsi que sa veste puis ouvrit la porte et me fit signe de sortir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en voyant ça mais, curieuse de voir jusqu'où il irait, je le suivis sans broncher.

Nous marchâmes alors dans les rues de Londres sans savoir vraiment où nous allions, gardant simplement en mémoire le chemin du retour. Je m'étonnai une nouvelle fois de la beauté et de l'ancienneté des bâtiments. Tout semblait si grand et majestueux ici…j'étais bien loin de ma petite ville côtière dont le nom était inconnu à la plupart des français.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes finalement sur les rives de la Tamise, juste à côté de ce qui semblait être une fête foraine au pied de l'imposant London Eye.

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je me rendis compte de sa taille réelle. J'avais déjà vu des grandes roues dans ma vie mais celle-ci battait tous les records. J'avais le vertige rien qu'en regardant le sommet…

-Tout ça me donne le tournis grommela Théodore en shootant dans un caillou, les mains dans les poches.

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt fascinant lui répondis-je comme hypnotisée.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de fascinant dans une roue qui tourne…

-Tu n'as pas l'air fasciné par grand-chose en même temps…répliquai-je à voix basse.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'entendit pas ma phrase à cause de la cloche de Big Ben qui sonna au même moment et nous rentrâmes à l'école sans ajouter grand-chose sur le chemin du retour.

Comme prévu, ma mère vint me chercher et, au moment de partir, je fis un signe de la main à Théodore qui resta devant l'école. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, le garçon me répondit d'un geste très atténué avant que la voiture ne démarre et qu'il ne sorte de mon champ de vision.

Je ris légèrement une fois que nous eûmes quitté la ville. Moi qui pensais que j'allais m'ennuyer terriblement en Angleterre, je venais de trouver un garçon qui, comme Darksky l'avait fait par le passé, avait piqué ma curiosité. Cependant, la similitude entre les deux garçons s'arrêtait là…

Les jours qui suivirent, je passai le plus clair de mon temps avec Théodore, n'ayant pas réussi à me faire d'amis parmi les autres élèves de la classe. John avait finalement bien tenu sa promesse et menaçait quiconque tentait de s'approcher de moi, si bien qu'après deux jours, plus personne ne vint me parler, malgré mes propres menaces sur John et sa bande.

Etrangement, Théodore semblait échapper aux menaces…ou alors il ne les prenait pas en compte mais le résultat était qu'il restait le seul à qui je pouvais parler et visiblement, j'étais également la seule à qui il parlait.

Cette situation ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. Le problème n'était cependant pas mon tuteur mais le fait d'être isolée. Avec Darksky, nous passions du temps ensemble parce que je le voulais et non pas par défaut comme là, d'autant plus que nos conversations n'étaient vraiment pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler « constructives » …

Néanmoins, je pouvais observer peu à peu du changement chez lui. Au bout d'une semaine, il avait arrêté de grogner à chacune de mes phrases puis, après presque un mois de cours, il commença à me dire bonjour le matin, même si l'enthousiasme n'était pas encore au rendez-vous…

Je ne repassai que très peu au centre de duel, n'y trouvant pas ma place ni même d'adversaire capable de me redonner gout au duel et je finis par arrêter totalement le jeu malgré moi, rangeant mon deck soigneusement dans un tiroir de mon bureau et n'y touchant plus.

Mon frère, contrairement à moi, semblait s'être bien intégré dans la classe et était toujours entouré d'une ribambelle de fan girls toutes plus agaçantes les unes que les autres mais je n'étais pas jalouse de lui. Je n'aurais pas supporté ça très longtemps de toute façon…

Je tentai plusieurs fois d'écrire des lettres à Darksky mais elles finirent toutes de la même façon : inachevées sur mon bureau, froissées en boulettes de papier et je me résolus à abandonner, espérant qu'il fasse le premier pas…

Au bout de trois mois de cours, j'avais enfin pris toutes mes habitudes. Je venais et rentrais de l'école à Vélo, parfois accompagnée de Théodore qui faisait un bout de chemin avec moi, la plupart du temps en silence. Le soir, je me détendais comme je pouvais, explorant la maison ou me baladant dans le jardin en flânant, pensant à tout et à rien, observant le ciel ou m'asseyant simplement dans l'herbe humide, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Les journées, quant à elles, se ressemblaient toutes, entre arrêter les bagarres de John, suivre les cours et déjeuner avec Théodore, un ennui profond finit par s'installer en moi et la lassitude me gagna, rapidement suivie de nostalgie en repensant au passé.

Puis, un jour d'été ou nous finissions un peu plus tôt, Théodore me retint par la manche à la sortie de l'école et je pus voir comme un air gêné passer sur son visage tandis qu'il détournait le regard.

-Un problème ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton neutre.

-Dis…Laura…Tu te souviens du London Eye qu'on a vu l'autre fois ? Commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

-Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non…J'ai juste vu que…enfin, la fête foraine est de retour…et je me demandais si ça te dirait d'y aller dimanche prochain…

Je m'arrêtai un instant et j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise tout en fixant Théodore comme s'il était devenu fou – ce que je pensais vraiment - ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise et il commença à taper frénétiquement le sol avec son pied.

Devant sa gêne et son attitude en total décalage avec son personnage, j'éclatai de rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux avant de lui répondre.

-Toi ? A la fête foraine ? Désolée mais je crois bien que tu es la dernière personne que je verrai dans un manège m'exclamai-je tout en continuant à rire.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, idiote ! Rétorqua-t-il en rougissant davantage. Je ne fais que t'informer, c'est tout ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour monter dans l'un de ces trucs !

Je le dévisageai pendant un instant, sceptique, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? Insistai-je d'une voix mielleuse. Mais tu vas m'accompagner au moins ? Je ne vais pas y aller seule quand même !

-E…Evidemment que je vais t'accompagner ! Je ne veux pas que le vieux Doom râle parce que je t'ai envoyée seule dans un endroit pareil !

-Il a bon dos lord Doom, n'est-ce pas ? Le taquinai-je.

-Bref, on se voit ici dimanche à midi ?

-Pourquoi pas terminai-je avec enthousiasme.

Un sourire illumina la figure de mon ami…certainement le premier que je voyais depuis que je le connaissais et il partit de son côté, me laissant seule devant l'école, encore un peu déroutée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je profitai du chemin du retour à vélo pour revenir un peu sur cette demande inattendue. Je me sentais étrange à l'intérieur. Mon cœur battait la chamade quand je pensais à cette future sortie et des dizaines de souvenirs m'assaillaient de toutes parts.

Je n'étais pas sortie le week end avec un ami depuis bien longtemps à présent et cela faisait remonter en moi les souvenirs de celles que j'avais l'habitude de faire avec Darksky par le passé.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que Théodore avait en tête non plus en m'invitant de la sorte. Déjà que nous parlions à peine durant la semaine et à la cantine, je ne voyais pas du tout ce qu'il espérait…

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Cette sortie à la fête foraine était peut-être pour moi la seule occasion de me sentir enfin à ma place dans cette ville et d'avoir le sentiment de m'être fait finalement un ami en la personne de Théodore.

Oui, je devais faire de ce moment que nous allions passer ensemble un moment inoubliable pour ensuite être capable de me représenter devant Darksky la tête haute et lui montrer que tout allait bien pour moi !

-Vivement Dimanche ! M'exclamai-je à voix haute tout en traversant mon petit village et en arrivant devant chez moi le sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté Darksky.


	25. Laura: Solitude

_**Laura : Solitude**_

Mon réveil sonna aux aurores et me réveilla en douceur en ce dimanche matin. Après être restée encore quelques minutes dans mon lit, l'esprit totalement embrumé, je m'étirai et baillai un bon coup pour me donner de l'énergie et je passai mon regard par la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu azur et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Le temps idéal pour se promener sur les rives de la tamise.

Prenant quelques affaires, je partis me préparer dans la salle de bain. Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de faire les choses au mieux. Après tout, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie le week end, il fallait que je marque le coup.

Ainsi, après avoir pris une bonne douche et m'être coiffé, j'enfilai un élégant tee-shirt blanc à dentelles ainsi qu'une jupe courte assortie. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude mais je m'attachai également les cheveux avec une barrette, sachant déjà que ma coiffure n'allait pas tenir toute la journée sans cela.

Finalement, après une bonne heure de préparation, je sortis enfin de la salle de bain et je rassemblai quelques affaires dans un petit sac à dos, dont le poème de Darksky que j'emmenai où que j'aille, ainsi que divers autres accessoires qui aurait pu me servir avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Il n'était encore que neuf-heures du matin, ce qui me laissait un gros délai avant de devoir rejoindre Théodore devant l'école.

Ainsi, je pris mon petit déjeuner sans me presser, l'esprit ailleurs, à tel point que je ne remarquai même pas Arnold pour une fois. Je tentai de planifier un peu ce que nous allions faire mais, comme je n'étais pas une grande habituée des fêtes foraines, je ne réussis qu'à tourner en rond et abandonner, pensant improviser sur place.

Lorsque dix-heures sonnèrent, je sortis de la maison et enfourchai mon vélo pour prendre la direction de l'école.

La ville était toujours assez calme mais le dimanche, personne ne semblait réveillé avant midi si bien que toutes les rues étaient désertes, à l'exception de quelques promeneurs matinaux. Ainsi, n'ayant pas à me soucier des autres voitures, je pus prendre tout mon temps pour arriver, profitant de la température idéale et de la brise légère qui soufflait en cette belle journée de printemps.

J'arrivai en ville une demi-heure plus tard et je profitai une fois de plus de mon avance pour faire un petit détour et me promener tant qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture. Je passai ainsi devant de nombreux parcs et bâtiments historiques comme Buckingham palace ou Big Ben, lieux que je n'avais pas l'occasion de voir en semaine.

Vers one heure et demi, j'arrivai enfin devant l'école après m'être perdue à force de déambuler et, sans surprise, Théodore était arrivé lui aussi et était adossé à la grille de l'école avec son éternel air peu avenant. Cela me faisait bizarre de le voir sans son uniforme et avec des vêtements tout à fait classiques, à savoir un sweat rouge et un simple jean.

Je m'arrêtai juste devant lui et, lorsqu'il leva la tête vers moi, il rougit aussitôt et détourna le regard.

-Et bien, on dirait qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de respecter l'heure dite ! Lançai-je en guise de salutation.

-A…Apparemment, oui bégaya-t-il.

-Et sinon, quel est le programme de la journée ?

-Tu voulais aller à la fête foraine non ? Allons déjeuner là-bas et on avisera ensuite me répondit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Comme tu voudras, je te suis ! M'exclamai-je avec entrain.

Sans ajouter un mot, nous prîmes le même chemin que quelques mois plus tôt. Comme je m'y attendais, Théodore ne parla que peu et ce fut à moi de faire la conversation, une fois de plus. Cependant, je vis que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude ce jour-là. En effet, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il semblait m'écouter et être intéressé par ce que je racontais. Pire encore, il me posa quelques questions pour réagir à mes propos.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la fête foraine sur les rives de la tamise, je lâchai un cri d'étonnement et mes yeux se remplirent d'étoiles. Devant nous et sous le London Eye, des dizaines d'attractions avaient été montées allant du simple carrousel au grand huit de plus de dix mètres de haut en passant par les stands comme les trains fantômes ou encore les trampolines.

A partir de là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et, pressée d'essayer toutes ces manèges je pris la tête, fonçant acheter des tickets en tirant Théodore par la manche.

-Alors, par quoi tu veux commencer ? Lui demandai-je en regardant avec excitation de tous les côtés une fois que nous fûmes à l'intérieur.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne monterai pas dans…

-Que dis-tu de celle-là pour commencer ? Le coupai en lui montrant un bras géant qui tournait sur lui-même à plus de cinquante kilomètres heure.

Théodore écarquilla les yeux et serra les dents, se retenant visiblement de grimacer et je pouffai devant sa réaction.

-Allons, ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? Le taquinai-je.

-Je…Je n'ai pas peur ! Rétorqua-t-il en maitrisant les tremblements de ses mains. Juste qu'on n'a même pas encore déjeuner et que je commence à avoir faim !

Au moment où dit cela, mon ventre gargouilla et je me rendis compte que moi aussi, je commençai à avoir un petit creux. Reportant donc à plus tard le bras géant, nous cherchâmes un endroit où déjeuner et nous trouvâmes assez rapidement un snack un peu à l'écart, juste à côté des trampolines et de la pêche à la ligne.

Nous nous installâmes à une table et, après avoir pris nos commandes, je tentai de relancer la conversation qui était en train de mourir.

-Tu m'as l'air bien familier avec les lieux, Théo, tu es déjà venu ici ? Lui demandai-je avec un regard malicieux.

-Non, jamais. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai horreur de ce diminutif.

-Jamais ? Tu es déjà allé à la fête foraine, rassure-moi !

-Non plus.

-Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré soupirai-je. Tu as l'occasion d'y aller quand tu veux et tu n'y vas pas…

-Y aller tout seul n'a aucun intérêt me répondit-il en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

-Comment ça « tout seul » ? Répétai-je, sceptique. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as jamais eu aucun ami !

-Si…mais plus maintenant que j'ai déménagé…Murmura-t-il en regardant son verre d'eau d'un air nostalgique.

-Tu as déménagé ? Je l'ignorai…

-C'était il y a deux ans. Je vivais en Amérique mais mes parents ont dû se rendre en Angleterre pour leur travail mais ce n'est pas une histoire intéressante.

-Au contraire, je suis étonnée que tu te comportes ainsi en classe si tu as eu des amis par le passé. Tu n'as donc pas envie de t'en faire de nouveau ?

-Tu peux parler toi. Tu traines avec l'asocial de la classe je te rappelle rétorqua Théodore en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, mais moi je me suis mise John à dos dès mon arrivée. J'imagine que ça a scellé ma réputation ris-je légèrement.

-Et bien tu as ta réponse pour mon cas aussi dit mon ami en baissant les yeux.

-Tu…T'es battu avec John ? M'étranglai-je. Toi, monsieur deux de tension ?!

-Je n'ai pas deux de tension, je n'aime pas l'agitation, c'est tout grogna Théodore. Et non, je ne me suis pas battu, je me suis fait écraser, c'est différent.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre à cela. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de le prendre en pitié alors que j'avais battu cet idiot de John les mains dans les poches mais je ne pouvais pas non plus rire de sa situation ou même faire comme si ce n'était pas grave…

Je sentis alors un malaise grandir entre nous tandis que nous ne dîmes rien pendant plusieurs secondes et ce fut finalement Théodore qui reprit la parole.

-Enfin, c'est du passé maintenant. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, on n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça. J'ai juste changé mes habitudes à la suite de cet incident.

-Et bien il est temps de les changer à nouveau, tu ne penses pas ? Finis-je par lui répondre avec un large sourire.

-Tu veux que j'aille défier à nouveau John pour me faire battre lamentable une seconde fois ? Railla-t-il.

-C'est une possibilité oui…mais non. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça !

-Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller défier John pour cette histoire…

-Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais faire ça rétorquai-je. Mais, depuis qu'on se connait, tu n'as plus peur de parler aux autres malgré John, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, tu me parles à moi !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Théodore et il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-J'imagine que j'ai plus peur de toi que de lui dans ce cas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant cela. Je ne savais pas s'il était ironique ou sérieux mais dans les deux cas, sa remarque était ridicule. Je mis deux bonnes minutes avant de retrouver mon souffle et j'eus mal au ventre à force de rire.

-Dans ce cas, si tu as si peur de moi, je t'ordonne de venir dans le bras qui tourne après le déjeuner ! Lançai-je en pointant du doigt le manège.

-Après le déjeuner…Tu n'as pas pire comme horaire ?

-Si mais pas dans l'immédiat !

Théodore soupira et nos assiettes arrivèrent peu après. Cependant, nous ne restâmes pas bien longtemps après à table car, après avoir appris cette histoire avec John, je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête : rendre à Théodore ce qu'il avait perdu à cause de cette brute épaisse !

Immédiatement après, je fonçai en direction du bras géant mais quelque chose d'autre attira mon attention sur le chemin : les auto-tamponneuses. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je nous pris deux billets et un instant plus tard, je me retrouvai à poursuivre mon ami qui tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux collisions, sans succès.

Nous enchainâmes ensuite les attractions : Stand de Tir, chamboule tout, grand huit, stand de barba papa et même le train fantôme dans lequel Théodore cria beaucoup, particulièrement quand un homme déguisé en squelette se mit à nous poursuivre et je le taquinai tout le reste de la journée avec ça.

Finalement, nous ne montâmes dans le grand bras que vers dix-sept heure et, une fois en haut, je regrettai soudain d'avoir eu une idée pareille…

Je me trouvai à plus de vingt mètres au-dessus du sol, attachée uniquement par une petite ceinture de sécurité et une barre de fer tandis que sous mes pieds s'étendait le vide…

Je me tournai vers Théodore mais il s'était transformé en statue et ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, regardant droit devant lui.

Je m'apprêtai à lui lancer une pique mais le manège redémarra subitement et je fus propulsée à toute vitesse vers le sol avant de repartir vers l'arrière en criant et riant en même temps.

Je m'amusai vraiment dans ces attractions et j'étais persuadée que Darksky se serait vraiment plu lui aussi. Il allait vraiment falloir que je l'emmène dans un manège de la sorte à mon retour. Je souriais bêtement rien qu'en pensant à la tête qu'il ferait…

Lorsque nous descendîmes enfin du manège infernal, mes jambes tremblaient un peu mais ce n'était rien comparé à Théodore qui ne savait visiblement plus mettre un peu devant l'autre et était entièrement vert.

Ainsi, nous allâmes simplement nous asseoir sur un banc dans le parc, un peu à l'écart de la fête foraine pour avoir de la tranquillité et nous restâmes là le temps de récupérer de nos émotions.

Le parc en lui-même était assez beau. Nous nous trouvions dans une large allée poussiéreuse et bordée d'arbres bourgeonnants. Derrière nous, les bruits atténués de la fête nous parvenaient et, de l'autre côté, à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine coulait la tamise, surmontée par cette immense grande roue qu'était le London Eye.

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon et projetai ses rayons rougeoyants sur l'eau calme et limpide du fleuve traversant la grande ville.

Cette ambiance m'apaisa rapidement et me rappela vaguement les journées que je passais avec Darksky dans le parc, après nos duels. Nous restions souvent assis de la sorte sur un banc, parlant de tout et de rien, regardant simplement le paysage et les autres duels se déroulant sous nos yeux.

Je me tournai alors vers Théodore qui semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits et je décidai de briser le silence.

-Dis, Théo, tu as encore de l'énergie pour une dernière attraction ? Lui demandai-je calmement.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça grogna-t-il. Et non, ne compte pas sur moi pour remonter dans un truc pareil…

-Je pensais à quelque chose de plus calme…comme la grande rouge…

Mon ami tourna son regard embrumé vers le London Eye et il sembla tout à coup retrouver ses esprits puis acquiesça.

Ainsi nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'attraction phare de la fête ainsi qu'un des emblèmes de la ville. Une fois au pied de la grande roue, je fus une nouvelle fois impressionnée par sa taille titanesque. Je voyais les petites cabines s'élever lentement et devenir de minuscules points dans le ciel.

Nous prîmes nos places et, lorsque nous montâmes à notre tour dans notre cabine et que la porte se referma, un silence de mort s'installa alors et nous commençâmes notre lente ascension vers le sommet de la roue.

Nous nous trouvions l'un en face de l'autre mais Théodore était accoudé à la vitre et regardait par la fenêtre sans dire un mot.

Nous n'étions même pas à mi-hauteur que je pouvais déjà voire presque toute la ville et je fus une fois de plus émerveillée par sa beauté. Je me serais vraiment crue dans un de ces films reproduisant les villes du XIVème siècle. Il fallait ajouter à ce décor déjà unique les couleurs du couchant, oscillant entre l'orangé et le rouge qui donnaient à ce tableau un côté mystérieux et majestueux, comme si toute la ville et même le fleuve étaient en feu.

Je plongeai mon regard un peu plus loin et je réussis à distinguer Viridian, petit coin de verdure perdu au beau milieu de la campagne qui me semblait vraiment minuscule en comparaison avec Londres.

La cabine s'arrêta alors au sommet de la grande roue et mon ami prit la parole à ce moment précis.

-Laura…Dit soudain Théodore sans me regarder, focalisant son regard vers l'extérieur.

-Un problème ?

-Non…Je me disais juste que…Je n'aurais pas imaginé venir ici un jour avec toi quand on s'est rencontrés…

-Et moi donc lui répondis-je en riant légèrement. Surtout que tu disais toi-même que tu n'en voyais pas l'intérêt…

-Justement…Je dois t'avouer que je ne t'ai pas vraiment appréciée au début…J'avais plus l'impression d'être de corvée, moi qui ne désirais qu'être seul…

-ça, je l'ai remarqué oui…Marmonnai-je.

-En fait, je voulais te remercier en t'invitant aujourd'hui…Continua-t-il tandis que son visage s'empourprait à nouveau.

-Me…remercier ? répétai-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Oui. Quand tu as défié John, j'ai d'abord cru que tu étais folle, comme moi…Mais quand j'ai vu que tu l'avais mis au tapis, tu m'as redonné espoir…

-Et bien, j'en suis ravie lançai-je avec entrain. Je suis contente de voir que même ici, je peux être utile à quelqu'un !

-Tu es la première personne depuis mon arrivée en Angleterre que je peux appeler « une amie » et tu seras surement la seule, vu comme les choses sont arrangées.

-J'imagine que c'est la même chose pour moi, j'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour tenter de redorer mon blason auprès des autres maintenant. Nous sommes dans la même galère on dirait ! M'amusai-je.

-Mais c'est aussi pourquoi, je dois te dire quelque chose Laura.

Théodore se tourna enfin vers moi et je pus remarquer que son visage, d'habitude si inexpressif, venait de prendre un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas tandis que la lumière orangée s'infiltrant par la fenêtre de la cabine dessinait des ombres mystérieuses derrière lui.

-Je crois…Non, j'en suis sûr. Je t'aime, Laura Garden. Bien plus qu'une simple amie, alors, s'il te plait, réponds-moi, est-ce que toi aussi, tu…

J'interrompis le garçon dans sa phrase d'un signe de la main et son visage se crispa. Même si ses mots me touchaient autant qu'ils me surprenaient, je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde en lui donnant ma réponse.

Prudemment, je secouai la tête en fermant les yeux puis je tentai de lui sourire gentiment tout en prenant la voix la plus douce que je pus.

-Désolée…Théodore…Je t'apprécie énormément et je te suis infiniment reconnaissante pour aujourd'hui et pour tout ce que tu as fait depuis mon arrivée…mais ce n'est pas ce que je désire...

-Je…Je vois…Bégaya-t-il, le regard tout à coup remplie d'une infinie tristesse. J'imagine que j'ai été idiot une fois de plus…

Un coup de vent souffla et fit tanguer la nacelle quelques instants tandis que la roue se remit en mouvement.

Je me sentais vraiment mal à ce moment-là. Je voulais vraiment lui dire quelque chose pour le conforter, le rassurer ou même le consoler mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Je n'osais même plus le regarder en face…Je ne savais tout simplement pas comment réagir face à cette situation et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de laisser un profond malaise s'installer jusqu'à ce que notre cabine soit de retour sur le sol.

Lorsque nous descendîmes, je me mis à me dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour briser la glace entre nous mais Théodore avait désormais la tête baissée et le regard vide, exactement comme le jour où nous nous étions rencontrés.

Désespérée, je tentai le tout pour le tout et je cherchai dans mon sac à dos si par hasard je n'aurais pas eu quelque chose à lui donner mais, alors que toutes mes affaires étaient sorties, le poème de Darksky s'envola et atterrit juste aux pieds de Théodore qui le ramassa sans conviction.

Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque je vis cela et je devins blanche comme un linge au moment où il déplia le papier.

-Je…Je…

-Je vois…Déclara-t-il d'une voix monocorde. C'était donc ça…Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance…

En fermant les yeux, il me redonna simplement le poème et mit les mains dans ses poches avant de me tourner le dos et de shooter dans un caillou pour l'envoyer dans le fleuve.

-Je suis désolée, Théodore…J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt…Mais…

-Non, c'est moi qui suis stupide me coupa-t-il. Et j'imagine que même sans cette personne, tu m'aurais dit non de toute façon…

-Honnêtement…Je ne sais pas…Lui répondis-je en serrant le poing et détournant le regard à mon tour.

-Je vois se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Sur ces mots, Théodore commença à s'éloigner de moi sans rien ajouter et, dans un ultime espoir de le retenir, je m'écriai :

-On…On se voit demain, hein !

Le garçon ne me répondit rien et disparut dans l'obscurité, me laissant seule au pied de cette grande roue, serrant le poème contre mon cœur et sentant quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues en réalisant que je venais de perdre quelque chose de bien plus précieux que je ne le pensais…

Une fine pluie se mit à tomber et l'obscurité se fit de plus en plus présente en même temps que les lampadaires de la ville s'allumaient et diffusaient une faible lumière jaunâtre à moitié étouffée par les gouttelettes d'eau rebondissant sur le métal. La température avait chuté brutalement et mon souffle formait à présent une légère fumée qui se dissipait rapidement.

Je restai là, debout au milieu d'une foule d'inconnue, immobile, trempée jusqu'aux os, frigorifiée et pleurant pendant plusieurs minutes, à la fois détruite et tiraillée entre le désir de retrouver Théodore et celui de tenir ma promesse à Darksky. Pour la première fois, une pensée affreuse me traversa la tête et ma main trembla contre mon cœur tandis que je me mis à regretter d'avoir participé à ce tournoi, des années plus tôt.

-Et si…Et si je n'avais jamais Darksky…Si je n'avais jamais commencé le duel de monstre…Si j'avais su apprécier ma vie comme elle était…Aurais-je été heureuse ? Murmurai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Aucune étoile ne brillait au-dessus de ma tête. Seuls d'énormes nuages noirs d'orages déversaient une pluie torrentielle et froide tandis que le tonnerre grondait au loin et que quelques éclairs déchiraient ce ciel sombre pendant que la foule se dissipait peu à peu jusqu'à ce que je fusse totalement seule au milieu de cette place qui, quelques instants plus tôt, grouillait encore de vie et de joie.

Soudain, je ne sentis plus les gouttes de pluie tomber sur ma peau et le bruit caractéristique de l'eau tombant sur un tissu tendu juste au-dessus de moi monta descendis jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Je me retournai lentement et je distinguai dans la pénombre du soir le visage souriant de mon frère tenant un parapluie pour le protéger.

Je n'étais même pas étonnée de le voir ici et je ne lui demandai même pas. Je n'étais plus d'humeur à plaisanter avec lui ou me prendre la tête. Je voulais simplement me réveiller de ce mauvais rêve que j'étais en train de vivre…

-Il est temps de rentrer, tu ne crois pas, Laura ? Me dit-il d'une voix douce en me prenant par l'épaule.

Je ne répondis rien et continuai à fixer droit devant moi le chemin que Théodore avait pris pour rentrer, l'esprit vide de toute pensée.

Nous restâmes encore là sous la pluie, tous les deux, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs minutes, ne me rendant même pas compte que mon frère n'était pas protégé de la pluie battante, lui. Puis, après un long silence, Arthur reprit la parole.

-Il reviendra déclara-t-il d'un air confiant.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser…Avouai-je en secouant la tête.

-Lui non plus j'imagine me répondit mon frère en haussant les épaules. Laisse-lui simplement un peu de temps. Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire désormais.

Je serrai à nouveau le poing et me mordis la lèvre, maudissant ma propre bêtise. Encore une fois, j'avais parlé sans réfléchir et par ma faute, parce que je lui avais donné un espoir vide de sens, tout comme j'avais détruit Darksky en refusant de lui dire la vérité plus tôt, je venais de blesser mon seul et unique ami dans cette ville…

Sans dire un mot de plus, nous rentrâmes à la maison, mon frère et moi, sous cette pluie battante et froide, laissant derrière nous l'animation et les rires de la ville pour nous enfoncer dans la campagne silencieuse qu'était notre petite ville à l'écart du monde.

Les jours qui suivirent, Théodore ne vint pas en cours et je me retrouvai totalement seule dans la classe, avec pour uniques voisins une chaise et un bureau vides. Je tentai bien de le contacter par l'intermédiaire des professeurs mais aucun n'eut de réponse, comme s'il s'était volatilisé dans la nature. Même au centre de duel, personne n'avait de ses nouvelles.

Ainsi commença une longue période d'errance pendant laquelle je ne vivais plus que pour tenir ma promesse à Darksky. Ces mots que nous avions prononcés sur la falaise ce jour-là étaient la dernière chose qui me poussai à avancer malgré tout, mon dernier espoir, la dernière chose que je ne pouvais pas abandonner, peu importe les obstacles à présent qu'à cause d'elle, j'avais tout perdu…

Après une semaine passée ainsi, je pouvais le dire sans hésitation : je détestais cette ville. Elle était pleine de souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. Ma vie se résumait à me lever le matin, aller à l'école, manger seule dans mon coin, écouter les cours et rentrer chez moi avec comme unique but celui d'un jour retourner à cet endroit que j'aimais tant. Ce cycle se répétant encore et encore…N'y avait-il aucun moyen pour m'en échapper ?...

La maison était peut-être le seul endroit où je me trouvai à ma place, entourée de ma famille. Là, je n'avais pas besoin de penser à toutes ces choses désagréables qui me hantait et je pouvais tout simplement vivre, oubliant mes soucis et mes tracas qui revenaient aussitôt la maison quittée.

Théodore revint finalement en classe après une semaine d'absence mais continua à se tenir loin de moi, m'ignorant totalement malgré mes tentatives désespérées pour renouer contact avec lui. Même les remarques de Doom ne lui faisaient plus rien. C'était comme s'il m'avait effacé de sa vie, comme si pour lui, je n'existais plus. Ainsi, ma motivation finit par s'essouffler elle aussi et, après un mois, nous étions redevenus deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois, et même un an sans que je m'en aperçoive, perdue dans le monde que je m'étais créé, rejetant la vraie vie. J'étais comme un fantôme dans cette école, et, paradoxalement, John était le seul de la classe qui me rappelait que j'étais bien présente et visible aux yeux de tous lorsqu'il me jouait de mauvais tours comme me prendre mon gouter ou déchirer mes devoirs. Cependant, je l'ignorai la plupart du temps, et donnai une bonne raclée à ses acolytes lorsque j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Pendant les vacances d'été, mon père nous ramena dans cette ville où j'avais grandi et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade. J'étais persuadée que j'allais retrouver Darksky après tout ce temps et que tout allait s'arranger…Cependant, j'eus beau faire le tour de la ville, je ne le trouvai ni au parc, ni à la falaise et encore moins chez lui…

Durant notre dernier jour de vacances, je crus distinguer quelqu'un lui ressemblant de dos de l'autre côté de la rue alors que je m'apprêtai à rentrer à l'hôtel mais, au moment où je voulus le rejoindre, le feu passa au vert et un défilé de voiture m'empêcha de traverser, laissant le temps à ce garçon de disparaitre à l'angle de la rue, détruisant ainsi mes derniers espoirs de revoir Darksky…

La routine reprit, de même que l'ennui et la solitude. Plus l'année avançait et plus mes espoirs d'être en mesure de tenir ma promesse s'amenuisaient. Je n'avais qu'une envie : mettre fin à tout ça. Je rêvai de partir à l'aventure, découvrir de nouvelles choses, voir de nouveaux horizons, fuir cette routine qui m'accablait et me détruisait lentement…

J'envisageai vraiment cette possibilité à un moment. J'avais même préparé une lettre d'au revoir à ma famille mais je me résignai au dernier moment. C'était au-dessus de mes forces et stupide…Je n'aurais pas été capable de survivre plus de deux jours dans la nature sans mes parents…

Ainsi, la routine se poursuivit, encore et toujours, jusqu'au jour où John débarqua un soir dans la classe, accompagné de ses quatre abrutis d'acolytes. J'avais l'habitude de rester seule après les cours, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre et ces idiots avaient dû le remarquer. Cependant, je n'eus aucune réaction lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de moi, l'air menaçants. Même lorsque le leader frappa ma table de son poing, je restai impassible, ne détachant pas mon attention de lu paysage à l'extérieur.

-Et bien, et bien, Laura, où sont passées tes fanfaronnades du premier jour ? Railla-t-il en me dévisageant d'un air sévère. Ce n'est pas trop dure d'être tout le temps seule maintenant que ton « ami » t'a abandonnée ? Tu sais, si tu nous avais rejoints, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir tout cela…

-Peut-être…Mais j'aurais perdu mon intelligence en échange donc j'imagine que je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix lui répondis-je sans conviction.

-Tu as la langue bien pendue, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies aucun ami…Grimaça la brute.

-Je préfère être seule qu'entourée de gens comme toi rétorquai-je sèchement.

Cette phrase fut visiblement celle de trop et John s'empara alors de mon sac. Je me levai pour le lui reprendre de force mais ses gorilles me retinrent par les manches. Je n'eus aucune difficulté à me débarrasser d'eux mais cet instant pendant lequel je les envoyai valser me fut fatal. John avait trouvé le poème de Darksky dans mon sac et le tenait dans ses mains.

Je m'arrêtai net et mon poing se serra tandis que je sentais la colère monter en moi.

-R…Rends-moi ça. Lui ordonnai-je en me contenant.

-C'est un bien joli poème que tu as là ma chère railla-t-il.

-Je te préviens…Si tu touches à ça, tu vas le regretter amèrement le menaçai-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus, tu peux dire adieu à ce ridicule bout de papier.

Je crus que j'allais exploser mais un bruit de pas dans le couloir détourna notre attention et nous nous retournâmes tous les deux pour voir Théodore rentrer dans la classe. J'eus à ce moment un infime espoir qu'il vint à mon secours mais ce dernier se contenta de rentrer, passer devant nous sans même faire attention à John ou à moi puis repartit sans dire un mot après avoir pris une feuille dans son casier.

La brute de la classe éclata de rire en voyant cela.

-Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais tu dois être encore pire que moi pour qu'il t'ignore de la sorte ! S'exclama John entre deux éclats de rire.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis grimaçai-je. Alors maintenant, rends-moi ce poème !

Je me précipitai sur lui pour lui arracher la feuille des mains mais le garçon poussa une table entre nous pour me stopper dans ma course puis, m'adressant un large sourire carnassier, il déchira en deux le dernier présent que Darksky m'avait fait…

Alors que je voyais les deux bouts de papier s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, je sentis mes souvenirs avec Darksky se briser en même temps pour disparaitre peu à peu. Mais aucune larme ne me vint cette fois-ci. Je ne ressentais de la haine à l'état pur envers lui et Théodore qui avait refusé de m'aider. Une haine telle que je ne pouvais plus la contenir plus longtemps et je la laissai exploser.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu John, je vais te le donner ton combat si c'est ce que tu veux ! Hurlai-je tandis que tout mon corps était envahi d'une énergie nouvelle.

-Voilà ce que je voulais entendre ! Que dirais-tu de demain ? Comme ça, toute l'école va pouvoir assister à ton humiliation !

-Pourquoi attendre demain ? Réglons ça tout de suite !

Je me mis en position de combat, prête à en découdre mais John celui mit les mains dans les poches et sortit de la salle en riant, accompagné de ses acolytes.

-Rejoins-moi devant big Ben si tu veux te battre. Nous aurons plus de place.

Hors de moi et rouge de colère, je ramassai en vitesse les deux bouts de papier trainant sur le sol et les remis soigneusement dans mon carnet avant de me lancer à la poursuite de John.

Comme promis, je le retrouvai devant la grande tour de l'horloge, sur une grande place dégagée, à quelques mètres de la tamise et, comme je l'avais imaginé, il n'était pas seul mais entouré de plusieurs hommes ressemblant à des mafieux. Mais ma rage était telle que je passai outre ce détail et je m'avançai sans trembler vers John qui me regardait avec amusement.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres de lui et nous nous dévisageâmes en mode western. Le regard que je lui lançai à ce moment-là fut suffisant pour dérouter ses amis mais les brutes qui se tenaient à côté de lui sourirent tout en jetant leurs cigares par terre.

-Et bien, tu es vraiment stupide ma pauvre Laura. Tu vois que tu n'as aucune chance et pourtant, tu te jettes tête la première dans mon piège ? J'ai attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps…Je vais te faire payer pour l'humiliation du premier jour !

-Tu parles trop, et en plus tu me l'as déjà dit !

-Tu vas voir, bientôt tu vas me supplier d'arrêter tes souffrances !

Pour toute réponse, je mis mes mains dans les poches et je lançai un regard assassin aux hommes de main de John. J'ignorai comment il avait réussi à engager ces types mais ils ne me faisaient pas peur. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête : me venger de John, même si pour cela je devais affronter une mafia entière du haut de mes douze ans.

Les hommes firent craquer leurs doigts, sans doute pour tenter de m'impressionner mais cela ne me fit aucun effet.

Je sentis alors un afflux d'énergie au plus profond de moi, comme si ma colère nourrissait tous mes muscles et accroissait mes capacités. Mes cheveux se mirent à crépiter et je crus même qu'un vent se formait autour de moi.

En poussant un cri de guerre, l'un des hommes de main de John se jeta sur moi, le poing en avant mais, comme si mon corps bougeait de lui-même, j'esquivai aisément l'attaque en faisant un simple pas sur le côté. John écarquilla les yeux devant ma réactivité hors norme mais mon adversaire ne se laissa pas démonter et repassa à l'assaut.

Une fois de plus, j'esquivai aisément sans même sortir les mains des poches avant de me décider à contre attaquer. Alors que l'homme me tournait le dos, je sautai au-dessus de lui et, rassemblant toutes mes forces, je lui assénai un violent coup de pied dans le torse.

Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu une chose : mon attaque fut bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais et l'homme vola quatre mètres plus loin avant d'être stoppé par un muret.

Je vis John s'étrangler de là où il était et les autres mafieux grimacèrent.

-Eh gamin, tu ne nous avais pas dit que nous allions devoir affronter une super Saiyen déclara l'un d'eux.

-Ce…Ce n'est qu'un coup de chance ! Rétorqua-t-il, furieux. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous faire battre par une fillette de douze ans !

-Comme si cela pouvait arriver.

Sur ces mots, tous les hommes de main de John m'attaquèrent en même temps, sortant battes, matraques et même couteaux. Mais une fois de plus, je ne fus nullement impressionnée et je me contentai d'esquiver, comme lisant parfaitement leurs mouvements.

Ainsi, je déviai un coup de matraque simplement avec ma main, faisant glisser l'arme le long de mon bras avant d'asséner un violent coup de coude à mon adversaire qui s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

Un autre tenta alors de me donner un coup de couteau dans le dos mais, le sentant arriver j'attrapai son bras sans même me retourner et le forçai à lâcher son arme.

Au même moment, un troisième fonça sur moi avec sa batte de baseball mais, rapide comme l'éclair, je ramassai la matraque qui trainait au sol et la lui envoyai en plein figure et il s'étala par terre de tout son long.

Le visage du chef du gang se décomposa et ce dernier sortit de sa poche un pistolet luisant tout en tentant de sourire malgré la peur que je lui inspirai désormais.

Dans mon inconscience, ma seule réaction fut de me tourner vers lui, lâchant l'homme que je tenais et de faire face au chef avec un calme tel qu'il me terrifia moi-même tandis qu'il pointa son arme vers moi.

-A…Attendez, je ne vous ai pas dit de la tuer espèces d'abrutis ! Hurla John, effrayé.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es gamine…Mais personne ne tient tête à mon gang et encore moins une enfant grogna le chef d'une voix peu assurée.

-Ecartez-vous lançai-je alors d'une voix bien plus grave qu'a l'ordinaire, comme si ce n'étais pas moi qui parlait.

-Tu vas regretter de t'être opposée à nous, adieu !

L'homme appuya sur la détente de son arme mais je ne tressaillis pas. Je me contentai de me pencher légèrement sur le côté et je sentis la balle me frôler avant d'aller se planter dans un arbre derrière moi.

Un passant hurla de peur et ce fut rapidement la panique générale autour de nous mais ni moi, ni l'homme ne nous laissâmes déstabiliser et je continuai à lui faire face, impassiblement.

Lentement, je me mis alors à me rapprocher de lui, évitant tous ses tirs de la même façon. C'était comme si le temps était ralenti et que je pouvais clairement deviner la trajectoire des balles pour mieux les éviter.

C'était étrange…Tout mon corps était en ébullition et je vis qu'une sorte d'aura bleutée s'était formée tout autour de moi. L'air s'était également subitement refroidi et je vis quelques cristaux de glace sous mes pieds avant de réaliser que j'en étais l'origine.

Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'homme, un sourire mauvais passa et sa figure et il se jeta sur moi, l'arme en avant.

-C'est terminé !

Je vis le pistolet à quelques centimètres de mon front puis j'entendis le bruit d'un coup de feu et à ce moment-là, une épaisse brume grisâtre recouvrit entièrement la place.

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, le visage de l'homme s'était décomposé. Non seulement, j'étais indemne alors qu'il avait tiré à bout portant mais en plus le canon de son arme avait gelé et les pieds de l'hommes était également collés au sol par une épaisse couche de glace autour de ses chaussures.

Sans aucune émotion, je passai à côté de lui et je me plaçai à moins d'un mètre de John dont le visage était désormais livide. Le garçon tremblait de tous ses membres et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front.

Lorsque je fronçai les sourcils, celui-ci tomba à la renverse avec un cri de terreur et rampa jusqu'à être acculé, dos à la grande tour.

-Je…Je rigolai, Laura ! S'il te plait, ne me fais pas de mal ! Couina-t-il en se protégeant la tête avec les bras.

Sans même l'écouter, et laissant toute ma rage s'extérioriser, je lui assénai un coup de poing dans le entre si violent que John en perdit connaissance et s'effondra sur le sol.

Au même moment, toute l'énergie qui affluait en moi se dissipa et je retrouvai mes esprits, me rendant soudain compte de la situation dans laquelle j'étais et ma colère se transforma en peur.

Je reculai prudemment, tremblante en regardant la scène déplorable qui se tenait à mes pieds, les yeux exorbités.

Je me mis à avoir peur de moi-même, comme si, au fond de moi, se cachait une part bien plus sombre de ma personnalité dont j'ignorais tout, une part aimant se battre et trouvant de la satisfaction dans la victoire et l'écrasement de mes adversaires…

Je voulus partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit en réalisant cela, traverser la mer et rejoindre Darksky, lui seul m'aurait comprise, mais je savais bien que ce n'était pas possible. J'étais seule pour affronter ce que je vivais en ce moment…

Les sirènes de police ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre mais, alors que j'allais m'enfuir, je vis une haute colonne de fumée au loin et je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la police mais des pompiers…

Je restai un instant pour analyser l'origine du feu et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

-Non…C'est impossible…Murmurai-je, terrifiée.

L'origine de ce feu…Il correspondait exactement à l'emplacement de notre maison…

Sans perdre une seconde plus, je laissai John et les mafieux sur place et je fonçai vers Viridian, espérant me tromper en sachant pertinemment que j'avais raison…

-Papa…Maman…Arthur…Pitié…Soyez sains et saufs…


	26. Laura: Exil

_**Laura : Exil**_

J'enfourchai mon vélo et pédalai aussi vite que mes forces me le permettaient. Cependant, j'étais redevenue cette petite fillette de douze ans incapable de soulever seule un meuble et je me trainai péniblement derrière les voitures.

Focalisée uniquement sur la fumée noirâtre qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel, j'ignorai tous les feux rouges et toutes les priorités, manquant plusieurs fois de créer un accident mais je ne m'arrêtai même pas pour faire face aux insultes des conducteurs et des passants.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, mes mains tremblaient et la sueur perlait sur mon visage tandis que j'imaginais déjà le pire mais ce que je découvris fut bien plus affreux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant le portail, celui-ci avait été forcé et tous les barreaux de fer étaient tordus et à moitié carbonisés. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas devant ce détail et, jetant mon vélo sur le côté, je franchis la grille en courant avant de m'arrêter net au milieu du jardin, le souffle coupé et les yeux exorbités en voyant ce qui se tenait devant moi.

Le manoir était en proie aux flammes et s'effondrait rapidement sur lui-même et, devant la porte d'entrée, entouré d'une dizaine d'homme portant des capes rouges cachant leur visage, se tenait une personne que je reconnus aussitôt et je reculai d'un pas, tétanisée.

-V…Vous…Murmurai-je, la voix étouffée par la peur.

L'homme se tourna vers moi et je pus voir dans son œil un amusement malsain alors qu'il regardait ma maison brûler et que sa main était entourée d'une inquiétante aura rougeâtre.

-Laura…Garden, nous nous retrouvons, cela faisait longtemps déclara-t-il d'une voix lente et terrifiante.

-Mais…Vous…Vous étiez sur le bateau…Bégayai-je en continuant à reculer lentement.

-Effectivement, mais je ne me suis pas présenté correctement à l'époque : mon nom est Sayer, je suis le leader du mouvement Arcadia.

-Qu…Qu'avez-vous fait à mes parents ? Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Je n'ai fait que régler une petite affaire mais les négociations ne sont pas passées comme prévu alors j'ai forcé les choses me répondit Sayer en haussant les épaules.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et, alors que je reculai, je trébuchai sur un caillou et tombai à la renverse, me retrouvant à la merci de l'homme et ses sbires.

-Cependant, j'ai une mission : je dois ramener l'émissaire de Gariatron à mon maitre. N'y vois en aucun cas une vengeance personnelle.

Le dénommé Sayer s'approcha de moi et je voulus fuir mais mes membres ne me répondaient plus. J'étais paralysée par la peur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Dans un geste désespéré, je lançai sur l'homme ma paire de clés tout en visant ses yeux mais je tremblai tellement que mon geste n'eut pas plus d'effet que si je lui avais lancé une simple feuille de papier et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Non, tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai…Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et j'allais me réveiller…D'abord le poème de Darksky…et maintenant ça…Ce n'était pas possible, tout n'était qu'illusion et tromperie ! Je refusai d'y croire !

Fermant les yeux et me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour échapper à la réalité, je ressentis alors le même afflux d'énergie que précédemment et, à nouveau, la température chuta brutalement.

L'homme s'arrêta net, surpris tandis que, tout autour de moi, l'herbe se mit à geler, comme si mon corps était si froid qu'il absorbait toute la chaleur de la terre. Rapidement, le froid s'intensifia et une véritable couche de glace se répandit sur la pelouse, faisant reculer mes agresseurs.

-Dégagez…Dégagez…Dégagez ! Hurlai-je.

Un vent violent et glacial se leva alors, m'entourant totalement comme un bouclier, et un tourbillon de neige se forma entre moi et ces hommes, les obligeant à reculer toujours davantage. Je vis Sayer grimacer mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et, d'un geste de la main, projeta deux boules de feu dans ma direction qui firent fondre instantanément ma protection, me laissant sans défense et totalement apeurée.

-Et bien, il semblerait que tu aies déjà développé tes pouvoirs mais cela ne changera rien, tu ne peux rien contre moi et…

Mon ennemi ne put terminer sa phrase car, sortis de nulle part, deux couteaux fusèrent dans sa direction et il eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour les éviter.

Abasourdie, je tournai la tête dans la direction d'où provenait l'attaque et je vis Arnold, blessé, les habits déchirés et l'air à bout de forces mais bien vivant.

-A…Arnold ! M'écriai-je, heureuse pour la première fois de le voir.

-Fuyez Mademoiselle Laura ! M'ordonna-t-il en lançant une nouvelle attaque sur Sayer qui l'esquiva aisément.

-Mais…Je…

-Ne discutez pas ! Partez d'ici, tout de suite ! Je m'occupe du reste !

Une aura sombre entoura soudain Sayer et je vis son œil virer au rouge tandis que les flammes consumant le manoir s'intensifièrent. Comme porté par une force invisible, l'homme s'éleva quelques mètres au-dessus du sol et un arbre se déracina tout seul à côté de mon majordome avant de s'abattre sur lui.

Ce dernier sauta sur l'une des branches et à partir de là, d'autres arbres se mirent à léviter et furent projetés sur lui.

Tremblante, je me remis debout, constatant au passage les dégâts causés par la glace et je tentai d'attaquer à nouveau Sayer en lui lançant un caillou mais mon projectile se figea dans les airs à quelques centimètres de la tête de mon ennemi qui me lança un regard noir.

-Petite Peste, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir.

Il fit un geste ample avec son bras et fit surgir du sol un énorme rocher avec un sourire malsain sur son visage.

-Va rejoindre ta famille, fille de glace ! Psycho…

Sayer fut à nouveau interrompu par Arnold qui s'était jeté sur lui pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné et qui le coula au sol.

-Vivez ! M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Serrant le poing et, n'écoutant plus que mon instinct de survie, je m'enfuis dans la forêt, laissant derrière moi Arnold, ma famille et ma maison aux griffes de cet homme assoiffé de sang…

Un flash de lumière illumina le ciel sombre du soir et un cri de douleur retentit mais je ne me retournai pas et continuai à courir en ligne droite, la vision à moitié obscurcit par les larmes, ne sachant même pas pourquoi je fuyais et où je me dirigeais…

Je courus ainsi, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, fonçant à travers la forêt obscure jusqu'à trébucher sur une racine et m'étaler sur le sol dur et sec et je restai là, face contre terre, continuant à pleurer autant de peur que de désespoir.

De l'aide…Je voulais simplement de l'aide…Je voulais que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours, que quelqu'un retourne éteindre cet incendie…Que quelqu'un sauve ma famille…

Comme prise de folie, je me mis à appeler au secours toutes les personnes que je connaissais : Darksky, Théodore, Le capitaine, Dan et même John avant de me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais seule et livrée à moi-même…

Papa…Maman…Arthur…Arnold…Je ne savais même pas s'ils étaient encore en vie et je n'osai pas faire demi-tour, de peur de rencontrer cet homme au regard et aux pouvoirs terrifiants…

Que me voulait-il ? Pourquoi nous avait-il attaqués ? Qui était-il ? Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais je n'étais obnubilée que par un seul but : celui de rester en vie.

Peu importe les sacrifices, les maux et les obstacles, je devais vivre à tout prix. J'avais promis…J'avais promis à Darksky de revenir le voir. J'avais déjà perdu mon bonheur, mon meilleur ami et ma réputation dans l'unique but de réaliser son vœu et de nous retrouver sur cette falaise qu'était la nôtre un jour, je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant…Et puis, mes parents ne m'auraient jamais pardonnée si j'étais allée au suicide en revenant en arrière pour faire face à cet homme…

Un picotement me parcouru l'échine et je sentis mon cœur ralentir. Rassemblant mes forces, j'agrippai la terre sous mes ongles et je me remis debout tant bien que mal.

Un rictus déforma ma figure lorsque je m'appuyai sur ma cheville tordue mais je ne fléchis pas et gardai la tête haute tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux d'un revers de la manche puis je me mis à regarder droit derrière moi en direction de mon manoir.

Ma famille allait bien…Je devais le croire…Je devais faire confiance à Arnold…Je devais aller de l'avant…Car je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière désormais. Je devais uniquement fuir cet homme sinistre, comme me l'avait ordonné notre majordome, allez toujours plus loin et ne jamais me retourner, pas avant d'avoir réalisé mon objectif…

Une dernière larme coula le long de mes joues avant de cristalliser en une magnifique perle de glace se brisant en mille éclats en touchant le sol.

Je marchai jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant de m'arrêter, à bout de forces, dans une petite clairière et je décidai de faire le point. Je sortis donc mon sac et regardai ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Evidemment, je transportai tous mes livres de cours et le poème recollé, mais j'avais également sur moi un peu d'argent, environ cinquante livres, de quoi tenir presque un mois si je me débrouillai bien et sans compter les frais d'hébergement que j'allais certainement avoir.

Je fouillai encore un peu et je trouvai au fond, sous un tas d'emballages de bonbons et de gâteau, mon deck et j'écarquillai les yeux. J'avais complètement oublié que je le prenais avec moi depuis que Théodore ne me parlait plus et, même si en temps normal je trouvai pénible de le regarder, j'étais bien heureuse de l'avoir sur moi-même si, sans disque de duel, il risquait d'être plutôt inutile…

Je continuai mes recherches et je retournai entièrement mon sac mais tout ce qui tombait à présent étaient des miettes des bouts de papiers inutiles.

Je soupirai. Tout cela était ridicule. Comment moi, Laura, une fille d'à peine douze ans, comptait survivre plus de trois jours de la sorte ? Je n'avais même pas de pansement ou de médicaments et encore moins de laine chaude pour passer les nuits froides. A ce rythme, je me donnais deux nuits avant d'attraper une bonne bronchite…

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ces idées néfastes. Tant pis, j'allais devoir faire avec, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon.

Désormais, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire : trouver un endroit précis à atteindre. Parce que je ne pouvais pas simplement marcher au hasard et où le vent m'aurait emmené. Cela aurait été stupide et m'aurait mené inévitablement à ma mort. Il était aussi hors de question que je tente de repasser à Londres pour demander de l'aide.

J'aurais bien pu tenter de rentrer en France et de me réfugier chez Darksky mais cela aurait impliqué de prendre le bateau et de m'exposer à devenir passagère clandestine et par extension, m'exposer à être débarquée et renvoyée chez moi, dans les griffes de cet homme…

Une idée me traversa la tête alors que je pensai au bateau. Le capitaine…il nous avait invités à passer chez lui quelques semaines plus tôt et nous avait même donné son adresse ! J'étais persuadée qu'il m'accueillerait les bras ouverts.

Oui, je devais faire ça : me rendre chez le capitaine même si la ville dans laquelle il habitait était à plus de cinquante kilomètres de Londres, il était mon seul espoir et aurait même pu me ramener en France.

Tout en créant un lit de fortune avec des brindilles et des feuilles entre deux rochers, je me mis à repenser pour la première fois de la journée à mon combat contre la mafia de John. Je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre se battait à ma place…Et cette glace qui s'échappait de mon corps sans que ne la maitrise…d'où venait-elle ? J'avais l'impression que les pouvoirs de mes monstres déteignaient en quelque sorte sur moi…

Je souris légèrement malgré l'inquiétude qui me rongeait. La solitude me faisait penser des choses décidément bien irréalistes…

Néanmoins, ce pouvoir que je possédais, lui, était bien réel. Ainsi, je tentai de reproduire mon exploit en me concentrant mais rien ne se produisit, à mon grand désarroi.

Je m'endormis assez rapidement sur mon lit de fortune, le ventre vide, les membres endoloris et le cœur meurtri par cette journée…

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par les premiers rayons du jour qui caressaient doucement ma peau, traversant le mince feuillage des arbres.

Je m'étirai longuement. Tous mes membres étaient engourdis au possible et je me sentais toujours aussi épuisée que la veille.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que le bois n'avait pas du tout le même aspect vu de nuit et à l'aube. Il était assez clair contrairement à ce que je pensais. Les chemins entre les arbres étaient dégagés et il n'y avait pas une seule branche ou brindille par terre, à croire que je me trouvais sur un sentier aménagé.

Derrière moi, la fumée de mon manoir s'était dissipée et tout était calme à présent. Seul le chant des oiseaux brisait le silence oppressant et me rassurait un peu. Cela montrait que Sayer et ses hommes ne m'avaient pas encore retrouvée mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de revenir en arrière malgré la possibilité qu'il fût parti.

La rosée du matin donnait à la forêt une senteur unique que j'humai longuement et le soleil levant réchauffait mes muscles endormis, ce qui me permit de me remettre rapidement en route.

Je repliai le peu d'affaires que je possédai puis je me mis en marche, cherchant premièrement à sortir de cet endroit, tentant de rejoindre la route.

Je finis par déboucher sur un champ qui s'étendait à perte de vue, de quoi décourager ceux qui voudraient le traverser. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour et je m'enfonçai à travers les épis de blé, ignorant le danger que représentaient les tiques et autres insectes qui pouvaient se cacher là.

J'atteignis enfin l'autre côté au bout de deux ou trois heures, et à cause de mon entorse de la veille, mes jambes me faisaient souffrir.

Je repris mon souffle en m'appuyant sur un petit muret en ruine qui se trouvait là puis je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Heureusement, le soleil était encore bas à l'horizon, je pouvais donc continuer à avancer normalement sans être accablée par la chaleur quelques heures encore.

Je me remis debout malgré la douleur et je regardai encore les environs. Maintenant que j'étais de l'autre côté, le paysage avait un peu changé. J'avais retrouvé la route et j'attendis là plusieurs minutes en stop, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un me prenne mais elle reste inexorablement vide de tout véhicule…. Je décidais de longer la forêt qui bordait la petite route, ne comptant pas rester là toute la journée et je finis par tomber sur un panneau annonçant : « Mington : 7 kilomètres »

-Enfin une ville me réjouis-je, il était temps.

J'avais subitement retrouvé mon énergie. Je devais pouvoir atteindre cette ville avant la nuit si je me dépêchais, ce que je fis.

La ville était légèrement plus animée que Viridian, avec un bar, quelques magasins encore ouverts, un restaurant, un hôtel et des habitations. J'en profitai pour refaire mes provisions en prenant beaucoup de bouteilles d'eau et asséchant presque la fontaine de la ville, n'ayant rien bu depuis la veille, et j'achetai surtout des paquets de biscuits pour pouvoir tenir la route, le pain n'était pas du tout suffisant, ainsi que plusieurs bandages et pansements.

Je regardai l'hôtel et je sortis mes maigres économies. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps avec simplement cinquante livres, mais il ne semblait pas très luxueux, je pouvais peut-être me permettre d'y passer une nuit, au moins pour me débarbouiller.

Je fis un pas avant de changer d'avis. Qu'allaient dire les responsables de la réception en voyant débarquer une gamine de douze ans, seule avec un sac d'école, des habits déchirés et un air patibulaire ?

Je renonçais finalement à l'idée de dormir dans un lit chaud pour repartir sur les routes. Cette nuit-là, je la passais dans un champ, au milieu de grandes fleurs qui me cachait des lumières de la ville et surtout du vent. Cependant je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil.

Au-dessus de moi, les étoiles scintillaient d'une faible lueur et un faible croissant de lune brillait dans un ciel noir et effrayant.

Je me demandais comment allait ma famille. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle s'en soit sortie, je faisais confiance à Arnold et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils aient été au manoir à une heure pareille puisque j'étais toujours la première à rentrer. Sayer avait simplement dû mettre le feu à la maison car personne ne lui répondait…oui…Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication. Ils allaient tous bien et se cachaient comme je le faisais en ce moment…

Mais dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais pas les rejoindre. Ce Sayer avait l'air de me poursuivre moi en particulier et je refusais de mêler davantage le reste de ma famille à cette histoire. Ma seule alternative était l'exil et la fuite.

Et Darksky...Comment allait-il ? Etait-il heureux de son côté ? Avait-il réussi à tourner la page pour ne pas finir comme moi, seule au milieu d'un champ ? Et qu'aurait-il dit en me voyant ainsi, moi qui lui répétais toujours de voir les choses du bon côté, même quand tout allait au plus mal ?

Je soupirai tout en me tournant sur le côté, me roulant en boule dans mon lit de paille pour échapper au froid de la nuit qui s'infiltrait à travers les trous dans mes vêtements avant de m'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent furent assez similaires. Je marchai sans m'arrêter et sans me retourner, à travers les champs, les bois, les villes et les villages. De temps en temps, des âmes charitables acceptaient de m'héberger mais je ne m'éternisai jamais plus de quelques jours, de peur que Sayer ne me retrouve…

Je survivais sinon en cueillant des fruits sauvages et des baies comme je n'avais plus d'argent pour m'acheter de la nourriture, je vivais au rythme de la nature en quelque sorte.

Le paysage ne cessait de changer autour de moi. Je passais de champs de fleurs à hauts plateaux arides et de plateaux à montagnes imposantes. Mais je sentais bien au fond de moi que je ne pourrais pas continuer ainsi très longtemps. Je devais avoir d'énormes cernes à force de me lever à l'aurore, mes pieds étaient pleins d'ampoules qui me faisaient souffrir à chaque pas, l'une de mes blessures s'était infectée et j'avais l'impression que mon sac pesait de plus en plus lourd alors qu'il se vidait progressivement au fur et à mesure que j'abandonnai mes cahiers sur la route. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, il fallait que j'atteigne mon but.

Evidemment, les rares fois ou je m'aventurai près de la route, aucune voiture ne daigna me prendre et je me rendis compte d'un aspect de ce monde que j'avais ignoré jusqu'à présent : l'égoïsme. Mais malgré cela, je ne perdais pas espoir et continuai inlassablement à attendre l'âme charitable qui m'amènerait directement à destination…en vain.

Enfin, au bout d'un mois de marche continue, en sortant d'une forêt dans laquelle j'avais passé plus de trois jours à tourner, j'arrivai dans un endroit qui me paraissait assez à l'écart du monde pour pouvoir m'installer quelques temps et me reposer.

Je n'avais plus aucune notion de distance. Etais-je encore loin de mon but ? Etais-je toute proche ? Je l'ignorais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais sur la bonne route et que je devais avancer toujours plus loin.

C'était une grande prairie couverte d'herbe verte et de fleurs multicolores de toutes sortes. Le vent léger qui soufflait inclinait légèrement leur tige et les berçait doucement, faisant parvenir vers moi une multitude de parfums que je ne connaissais pas. La prairie était délimitée par les arbres de la forêt, elle semblait vraiment coupée du reste du monde.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait un enclos dans lequel se trouvait un magnifique cheval blanc avec un museau noir. Sa robe était impeccable, pas une seule trace de poussière, d'un blanc immaculé et sa crinière volait au vent quand il courait. Il était si rapide que l'on pouvait penser que ses sabots ne touchaient même pas le sol.

Au fond se dressait une maison solitaire d'où sortait un peu de fumée. Des gens devaient habiter ici. Juste après avoir pensé cela, je vis quelqu'un arriver vers la magnifique bête. C'était une femme qui n'était plus toute jeune, mais qui avait réussi à conserver sa beauté. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés vers l'arrière avec une longue queue de cheval, son visage, du moins ce que j'en distinguais, avait des traits doux et son regard exprimait de la bonté envers l'animal. Elle me rappelait un peu ma mère, cette attention toute particulière qu'elle avait pour les autres et cette pensée me fendit le cœur.

Je m'apprêtai à aller vers cette femme pour lui demander l'hospitalité pour la nuit mais au moment de faire un pas, je vis le monde basculer autour de moi. Je dus m'appuyer à un arbre pour pouvoir rester debout.

Ma vision se brouillait, le paradis se transformait en tache floues de couleurs, mes jambes ne supportaient plus le poids de mon corps et j'eus le tournis. J'avais surestimé mes capacités de résistance, j'étais bien plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais…

Soudain, toutes mes forces me quittèrent d'un seul coup et je m'écroulai sur le sol. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, je crus voir un homme corpulent courir vers moi, mais tout était si confus dans mon esprit que je n'en étais pas sûre.

-Laura, mon enfant ! Cria-t-il d'un ton apeuré.

Etait-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ou bien avait-il vraiment prononcé mon nom ? Cependant, je n'eus pas de réponse car je sombrai peu après dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience…

Les jours qui suivirent cet accident furent comme un nuage de brume, épais et impénétrable. J'étais entre le rêve et la réalité, tantôt consciente, tantôt inconsciente, mes rêves étant hantés d'une forme noire et inquiétante planant au-dessus de moi, mes heures de lucidité de brouillard.

Je ne voyais que des formes floues et des taches sombres lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux. Parfois, je distinguais une ombre bouger et s'approcher de moi, mais j'étais incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait et encore moins de la décrire. Je dus passer au moins une ou deux semaines ainsi au lit avant de retrouver mes forces et la vue.

Je fus réveillée un matin par une douce brise soufflant sur ma joue. Je tournai la tête pour voir d'où cela provenait. Une fenêtre était entrouverte et les rideaux blancs brodés de fleurs ondulaient lentement au gré du vent qui passait à travers l'ouverture. Les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement mon visage et me réchauffaient à travers la couverture couvrant mon corps affaibli, une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps à présent…

Je me trouvais sur un lit confortable et spacieux dans une maison assez modeste, quelques chaises, une table en bois, une vielle lampe. Ce qui me frappa fut la façon dont elle était décorée : des peintures et des tableaux de marins et de bateaux étaient accrochés sur chaque mur.

Je me crus un instant chez moi avec une chambre remise à neuf, mais le paysage sauvage que je voyais par la fenêtre me rappela où je me trouvais et tout ce qui s'était passé avant de me retrouver là.

Mes yeux étaient encore à moitiés clos lorsqu'une femme arriva vers moi, un plateau à la main. Il s'agissait de la personne que j'avais vu nourrir le cheval dans la prairie. Elle avait dû me voir étalée par terre dans son parc sans connaissance et me prendre en pitié.

Elle avait autour de cinquante ans, mais j'aurais pu croire de loin qu'elle n'en avait que trente tellement elle prenait soin d'elle. Lorsqu'elle me vit éveillée, son regard s'illumina d'une grande joie.

-Tu es enfin réveillé Laura, quel soulagement, cela fait deux semaines entières que tu dors ainsi !

J'avais passé deux semaines inconsciente ?! Même si le temps n'avait aucune importance désormais, rester aussi longtemps dans le coma prouvait que ce voyage ne me faisait pas un grand bien...Mais une minute…comment cette femme connaissait-elle mon nom ? Je n'avais pourtant aucun papier d'identité sur moi et je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant.

En voyant mon air intrigué, elle reprit la parole avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Nous t'avons trouvée inconsciente dans le jardin, tu n'étais vraiment pas en forme lorsque mon mari t'a recueillie, mais je vois que tu t'es complètement remise dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi cette femme était-elle si gentille avec moi ? Elle ne me connaissait même pas, à moins qu'elle ne s'inquiète pour moi comme le ferait n'importe quelle personne ayant un minimum de bonté.

-Je m'appelle Silène…

Silène ? Ce nom m'évoquait quelque chose...Je me souvins alors que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom de la bouche du capitaine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me mis à l'observer attentivement tout en me remémorant ses paroles : « Je me souviens encore de son visage, doux comme un ange, toujours joyeuse et son regard…bleu comme la mer la plus calme… » Je ne l'aurais pas mieux décrite. Sa description correspondait parfaitement aux traits de la Silène qui se trouvait en face de moi. Mais il était fort peu probable qu'il s'agisse de la même personne, surtout qu'il l'avait quitté plus de trente ans plus tôt, elle avait dû changer depuis le temps.

Mais alors que je me trouvais stupide d'assimiler de simple nom, un vieil homme barbu portant une casquette de marin et une pipe à la main entra dans la pièce et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant presque debout.

-Laura ! Tu es vivante mon enfant, dieu soit loué ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers moi.

-Capitaine ? m'étranglai-je, que faites-vous là ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ma chère dit-il en riant de bon cœur. Comment as-tu bien pu te retrouver dans cette partie reculée de l'Angleterre, toi qui vis à Londres ?

-C'est assez compliqué marmonnais-je peu sûre de vouloir lui dire la vérité.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire pour le manoir et mes parents, il se serait sûrement inquiété et aurait fait tout un plat de cette histoire en voulant me ramener alors qu'au contraire, je voulais m'éloigner de ma famille le plus possible pour les protéger.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de déranger le capitaine que je ne lui dise rien, il devait savoir ce que c'était d'avoir quelque chose d'impossible à révéler sur cœur. Il eut juste un moment d'hésitation, mais il reprit son air joyeux quelques secondes plus tard en regardant Silène.

-On a tous nos petits secrets dit-il d'un air malicieux. Au fait Laura, je ne t'ai pas encore présenté Silène, tu sais, je t'avais parlé d'elle la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

-Enchantée.

-Et si ce n'est pas indiscret Laura…Si tu réponds à mon invitation, pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ? Me demanda ensuite le capitaine.

-En…En fait, c'est compliqué…Mais j'aurais une faveur à vous demander, capitaine : je suis venue jusqu'ici parce que j'aurais besoin de votre hospitalité…

Celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, surpris mais, en bon vivant qu'il était, ne posa aucune question et m'accepta, moi, la fille qu'il connaissait à peine et qui avait visiblement fugué de chez elle…

Je me sentis immédiatement bien dans cette maison avec le capitaine et la menace de Sayer me parut soudain un lointain souvenir s'évaporant dans la brume.

Jamais il n'allait me retrouver ici, cet endroit était bien trop reculé du reste du monde…du moins, je l'espérais…

Les semaines passèrent, et chaque jour je reprenais peu à peu mes forces. Au début, je ne pouvais pas tenir debout plus de quelques secondes sans avoir besoin de m'appuyer sur un mur pour ne pas tomber, mais au fur et à mesure je finis par retrouver un équilibre parfait.

Silène était très attentionnée envers moi, c'est elle qui m'aidait à faire toutes les choses du quotidien sans trop de difficulté. Elle était exactement telle que je me l'imaginais avant : la douceur incarnée. J'aspirais vraiment à lui ressembler le plus possible. Son calme naturel finit par déteindre sur moi, si bien je me sentis pour la première fois depuis longtemps complètement apaisée.

Quand je fus parfaitement remise, je décidai d'aider le capitaine- je l'appelai toujours comme ça tout simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à fixer son nom et en plus cela avait l'air de lui faire plaisir que je lui donne son titre – aux champs pour récolter et semer des graines, nourrir les animaux, et de temps en temps je l'accompagnais en ville pour vendre ses produits. J'avais fini par m'habituer à son humour et il me faisait presque rire maintenant, bien que je le trouvais toujours aussi mauvais…

Depuis que j'habitai chez eux, c'est-à-dire depuis près de trois mois, tous mes problèmes s'étaient comme envolés, je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre que la vie à la ferme. J'avais commencé une nouvelle vie ici, avec le capitaine et Silène comme ma nouvelle famille, loin de tous mes soucis et mes tracas.

La seule chose qui me rattachait encore à mon passé était le souvenir de Darksky, un souvenir bien trop douloureux pour être balayé par le temps, planté comme une épine dans ma chair…Mais contrairement à mes autres maux, je ne voulais- je ne devais- pas l'oublier. C'était ce même souvenir qui m'avait permis d'avancer durant mon périple, c'était lui qui m'avait donné le courage de surmonter le départ de mon frère, et c'était aussi lui qui m'avait donné la force de rester en vie. L'oublier aurait été faire une croix sur tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici, faire une croix sur les raisons qui me poussaient encore à lutter contre Sayer. Sans lui j'aurais sombré dans la folie depuis longtemps déjà.

Trois années s'écoulèrent ainsi comme un rêve. Mais un jour, alors que je récoltais la salade pour le diner du soir avec le capitaine et Silène comme je le faisais souvent, je ne sais pas ce qui me passa par la tête, mais je me décidai enfin à tout leur dire.

-Capitaine, Silène, j'aurai quelque chose à vous révéler leur dis-je solennellement.

Ils levèrent la tête tous les deux, surpris par tant de sérieux dans ma voix.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mon enfant ? Me demanda le capitaine inquiet.

-Non, tout va bien capitaine, c'est juste que…

Je n'arrivai pas à terminer ma phrase. Je n'étais plus si sûre d'avoir le courage de révéler une telle vérité. Je craignais leur réaction…Et s'ils ne voulaient plus de moi chez eux après avoir entendu ce que j'avais à leur dire ? S'ils prenaient peur et me jetaient dehors ?

-Allons Laura, tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, je vois bien que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller fort repris Silène compatissante.

-Non, en effet, vous avez raison, ça ne va pas fort…

Devant leur air inquiet, je me repris tout de suite.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas de votre faute les rassurai-je. Ça remonte à bien avant mon arrivée ici, depuis mon départ de France…

Les mots me vinrent ensuite tous seuls, je leur racontai comment j'avais connu Darksky, comment nous avions été obligés de nous séparer. En me remémorant notre scène d'adieu, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Tout semblait si proche et si lointain en même temps. Je leur montrai son cadeau d'adieu, le poème que je gardais constamment avec moi.

La suite, le capitaine semblait revivre son dernier voyage en mer avec moi, quand je lui évoquais la phrase qu'il avait dite lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés, un large sourire illumina sa figure, comme s'il s'amusait encore de la « farce » que je lui avais faite en me cachant dans sa cabine. Vint ensuite le duel sur le bateau qui s'était achevé par ma victoire écrasante. Plus j'avançais dans mon récit, et plus l'heure de la révélation approchait. Enfin, j'arrivai au moment que je redoutais le plus : l'évocation des motivations de mon périple…

-Lorsque je suis revenue…Tout était en proie au feu et des hommes ont tenté de me tuer…

Je dus m'arrêter quelques instants pour essuyer quelques larmes qui me coulaient le long du visage.

-Puis je me suis enfuie…Laissant derrière moi toute ma famille et mon ancienne vie, ne pensant qu'à sauver ma peau…

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je prononçai ces mots. Je m'attendais à voir l'horreur sur leur visage mais ils semblaient plus compatissants que fâchés. Je terminai donc mon récit avec mon long périple et enfin mon arrivée chez eux…

Après avoir fini, un long silence résonna à travers le parc. J'attendais leur réaction face à mon histoire. Je craignais qu'ils ne décident de me rejeter pour ce que j'avais fait et j'acceptai déjà l'idée de faire mes valises, mais au lieu de ça ils me prirent tous les deux dans leurs bras à ma grande surprise.

-Que d'aventures Laura…soupira le capitaine en relâchant son étreinte. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu as vécu, mais sache une chose dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, il faut en avoir du courage pour surmonter autant d'épreuves sans flancher.

-Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dîtes capitaine ? Pourtant, je ne me trouve pas si courageuse que ça, je n'ai fait que m'apitoyer sur mon sort depuis tout ce temps…

-Bien sûr qu'il le pense et il a raison tu sais me dit Silène de sa voix d'ange, seul le courage et une volonté de fer ont pu te conduire jusqu'ici. Tu peux me croire, si j'avais eu la force d'esprit que tu as, jamais je ne l'aurai quitté pour si peu…

Elle regarda son mari d'un regard si triste que j'eu de la peine pour elle. Elle avait été séparée de lui pendant plus de trente ans, alors que moi, cela faisait à peine trois ans que j'avais quitté Darksky et ma famille. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle avait vraiment du courage.

Mais si Silène disait vrai ? Si je m'apitoyai beaucoup trop sur mon sort ? Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme très combattante, excepté durant mes duels, mais le reste du temps, j'avais l'impression d'être dépassée par les événements de la vie.

-Tu vois Laura dit le capitaine en me tirant de mes pensées, bien que la vie ne soit pas toujours facile, si tu as le courage de surmonter les épreuves qui t'attendent, rien ne pourra t'arrêter, et c'est ce que tu as fait en entreprenant ce voyage. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi à l'heure qu'il est s'ils savaient ce que tu as fait.

-Fiers ? Je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit le mot qui convienne le mieux vu comment j'ai fui comme une lâche…

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas renier ce que tu as fait, tu as tenté de protéger ta famille et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de plus noble comme geste déclara le Capitaine en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui expulsa tout l'air de mes poumons d'un seul coup.

-Vous…Vous avez raison, une fois de plus, merci beaucoup…Toussotai-je tout en lui souriant.

Au loin, le soleil couchant lançait de magnifiques rayons orangés à l'horizon et l'air se rafraichit à la tombée de la nuit qui approchait. Nous récoltâmes en vitesse les dernières pousses pour préparer le diner. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me sentais entièrement libéré d'un fardeau qui pesait sur moi depuis bien trop longtemps.

Néanmoins, quelques jours plus tard, les choses changèrent à nouveau lorsque, au marché avec le capitaine, je distinguai dans la foule la cape de l'un des hommes de Sayer et mon sang se glaça. Ce que je redoutai le plus au monde venait d'arriver : ils m'avaient retrouvée…

En un instant, tout mon monde s'écroula en pensant au périple qui allait reprendre…Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je refusais d'impliquer davantage le capitaine et Silène dans ces histoires…

Ainsi, à contrecœur, je dus mentir au couple en leur disant que je retournais à Londres pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, et surtout pour qu'ils acceptent de me laisser partir sans se faire de soucis. Et, comme je m'y attendais, ils ne s'opposèrent pas à ma demande, même si une lueur de tristesse passa dans leurs yeux.

Quelques jours plus tard, je rassemblai mes affaires dans mon sac à dos. Silène me donna de nouveaux habits de rechange, ainsi que de la nourriture pour tenir, des médicaments et plein d'autres choses pour mon voyage.

J'étais prête sur le pas de la porte avec elle. Il faisait beau, le ciel était dégagé et le vent annonçait la saison des feuilles nouvelles.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir repartir Laura ? Me demanda Silène tristement. Tu peux rester avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites tu sais…

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas être un poids pour vous, vous en avez déjà tellement fait pour moi.

-Alors promets-moi d'être prudente sur les routes, souviens toi de l'état dans lequel nous t'avons retrouvé…

-Cela n'arrivera plus, je ne suis plus la petite fille que j'étais grâce à vous. J'ai quinze ans à présent !

Je la regardai dans les yeux, je voyais bien qu'elle était triste de mon départ, mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici…

Elle m'embrassa comme l'aurait fait ma mère, avec toute la tendresse qu'une mère pourrait avoir pour son enfant et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas les quitter, eux qui avaient été si bons pour moi…Mais je n'avais pas le choix…

-Bien, il est temps de nous dire au revoir je pense. Passez le bonjour au capitaine de ma part…

Alors que je parlais de lui, celui-ci arriva tout essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il avait dans la main un portefeuille qui m'avait l'air flambant neuf.

-Attends Laura ! Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Avant que tu ne partes, je désirerai t'offrir ceci dit-il en me présentant l'objet qu'il avait en main. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est un cadeau de Silène et moi-même pour être restée avec nous pendant ces trois dernières années.

-Vous n'auriez pas du…Je ne le mérite pas…

-Bien sûr que si, tu auras été pour nous l'enfant que nous n'avons jamais eu me dit Silène, c'est une raison suffisante.

Face à un tel argument, je ne pus qu'accepter leur offre, surtout que je les considérais moi aussi comme mes parents…

-Merci beaucoup…Dis-je trop émue pour développer. Je reviendrai vous voir bientôt, et cette fois-ci, avec toute ma famille !

Le capitaine me serra à son tour dans ses bras et en profita pour me glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Laura, je t'avais dit il y a trois ans de croire en tes rêves et je te le redis aujourd'hui, n'abandonne pas ta quête pour retrouver ton ami et crois en l'espoir. Tu accompliras de grandes choses.

-Je vous fais confiance, capitaine lui répondis-je en tentant de lui donner une tape dans le dos comme il en avait l'habitude.

Je mis mon sac sur mon dos, rangeai son cadeau dans ma poche et, me retournant une dernière fois pour leur adresser un signe d'adieu, je repartis sur les route, confiante et bien décidée à mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute à cette histoire.

Je n'étais plus une fillette de douze ans. J'avais l'âge d'une lycéenne à présent et j'étais capable de me défendre. Si j'avais pu battre une mafia au collège, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce Sayer me résiste à présent.

Tout en voyant la maison du capitaine et Silène disparaitre derrière l'horizon, je me fis une promesse : celle de faire payer à Sayer tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, d'une façon où d'une autre.


	27. Laura: La fin d'un périple

_**Laura : La fin d'un périple…**_

Le vent sifflait entre les branches des arbres et faisait tourbillonner les feuilles mortes au sol. Il s'était levé si brusquement que je dus chercher un abri de fortune au plus vite.

Je me réfugiai sous un rocher creux en attendant que l'orage passe. Le tonnerre grondait au loin et suffisait à faire trembler les troncs des arbres. La pluie tombait violement et inondait la forêt, la transformant en véritable marécage en quelques secondes. Des torrents de boue s'écoulaient devant moi, emportant tout sur son passage.

Je regrattai soudain de ne pas être restée chez le capitaine et Silène encore quelques temps. L'automne approchait, et cela se faisait ressentir dans le temps pluvieux de ces derniers jours. Je n'avais vraiment pas choisi le bon moment pour partir…

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'avais repris mon voyage. Grace au cadeau du capitaine, j'avais pu les tenir sans difficulté. Mais mes ressources s'amenuisaient petit à petit. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus rien et je me retrouverais dans la même situation qu'avant.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas rentrer, pas encore. Je savais que ces hommes étaient toujours à ma poursuite même si je ne les avais pas recroisés. Il fallait que je parte le plus loin possible, soit pour leur faire perdre ma trace, soit pour les affronter loin de toute civilisation.

N'ayant rien à faire, je sortis de mon sac un carnet que j'avais acheté au début de mon périple. Jusque-là, il était vierge, excepté la page de présentation, je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage de le remplir depuis.

Je me dis que c'était le moment idéal pour passer le temps. Je résumai donc brièvement les premiers jours de marche, les moments difficiles que j'avais rencontrés et je m'attardais longuement sur mon séjour chez mes sauveurs, expliquant comment ils m'avaient soignée et comment j'avais grandi à leur contact.

Un éclair illumina le ciel et fut suivi très vite d'un nouveau coup de tonnerre fracassant. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais cela me fit repenser à ma rencontre avec Darksky…Cela me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Je me rappelai tout d'un coup d'où venait ce souvenir, il remontait à bien avant mon périple, avant même ma rencontre avec celui que j'aimais…

Les images de ce jour me revinrent toutes en mémoire comme une lance me transperçant le cœur. J'avais tenté de l'enfouir au plus profond de mon être, et de l'oublier à tout jamais…Mais même les trésors les mieux cachés finissent par remonter à la surface…

Je n'avais alors que sept ans, j'étais encore inconsciente de tous les dangers de ce monde, j'étais simplement heureuse de vivre.

Je rentrais de l'école comme chaque jour. Le temps était menaçant, d'énormes nuages noirs recouvraient toute la ville, la plongeant dans une semi-obscurité.

J'avais décidé de faire un détour par le nouveau terrain de duel qui venait d'ouvrir avant de rentrer et, après y être passé, je me rendis soudain compte que je ne savais pas du tout comment retourner chez moi.

Le vent s'était levé, la pluie tombait fort, et le tonnerre grondait au loin. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le parc, tous les autres enfants étaient rentrés chez eux pour éviter l'averse. Je me retrouvai donc seule, au milieu du parc, trempée, frigorifiée et terrorisée.

C'est alors qu'un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, et le tonnerre lui répondit avec la même violence. J'appelai à l'aide, en vain. Les rues étaient désertes, et la ville semblait s'être transformée en ville fantôme.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il est apparu. Il semblait tout droit sorti des ténèbres qui planait autour de moi. Ses yeux rouge sang luisaient comme des braises dans l'obscurité, ses dents étaient longues et acérées comme des couteaux. Son corps était long, couvert d'écailles noires comme la nuit, des signes étranges de la même couleur que ses yeux se dessinaient dessus et il se terminait par une longue queue à la manière des serpents. Deux ailes immenses m'entouraient, me protégeant de la pluie et du froid.

Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de la créature sur ma tête mais j'étais trop effrayée pour bouger. Ce monstre devait au moins mesurer cinq mètres, il aurait pu m'écraser d'un seul coup de griffe, mais au lieu de cela, il me regardait et semblait m'étudier.

Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida à faire un mouvement. Je me figeai en le voyant ouvrir ses ailes et pousser un cri. Je pensais vraiment que ma dernière heure était arrivée.

Cependant, alors que je m'attendais à être brulée vive, j'entendis une voix dans ma tête, grave, impressionnante et puissante : « Laura Garden, descendante du chevalier Frédéric Garden, gardienne du secret des démons originels… »

J'avais retenu mon souffle en entendant cela…cette chose avait l'air de connaitre plus d'éléments sur moi que je n'en connaissais sur ma propre famille.

« Serais-tu prête à porter sur tes épaule la charge que nous t'avons confiée à toi et à tes ancêtres ? » J'étais bien trop sous le choc pour refuser, et j'avais accepté naïvement, sans même savoir ce à quoi j'avais dit oui. Lorsqu'il me vit accepter sans broncher, j'avais cru lire de l'étonnement dans son regard de braise.

« Tu es très courageuse, bien plus que ton père ne l'a été avant toi. Mais prends garde à la lance du destin plantée dans ta chair… »

La créature avait poussé un autre cri dans la nuit, puis s'était envolée, emportant avec lui toute l'obscurité qui s'abattait sur la ville, faisant briller le soleil à nouveau.

Lorsque j'avais raconté cela à mes parents et à Arthur, ils m'avaient répondu que j'avais dû faire un mauvais rêve, mais j'avais eu l'impression que mon père s'était crispé en entendant ce que la créature avait dit. Depuis, j'avais toujours considéré cet épisode comme un rêve…

Je repensai alors à mes pouvoirs. Ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés depuis que j'étais chez le capitaine et je n'en avais pas eu l'utilité. Mais, à présent que j'étais à nouveau livrée à moi-même, je me dis qu'il était peut-être temps de retenter l'expérience…Toujours sans succès…

Avais-je rêvé à ces moments-là ? Non, c'était impossible. J'avais défait la mafia de John et échappé aux griffes de Sayer grâce à cette glace qui s'était formée autour de moi…Mais il m'était impossible de reproduire cet exploit à volonté apparemment…

Je soupirai et, rangeant mon carnet en voyant que la pluie s'était arrêtée, je repris la route, me promettant de continuer à écrire et à essayer de faire revenir ces pouvoirs sommeillant au fond de moi.

Quelques jours après, j'arrivai enfin à une nouvelle ville. Elle semblait assez animée, avec de quoi refaire mes provisions et dormir au chaud. Je repérai donc un hôtel bon marché et je me dirigeai vers le bar du coin, histoire de faire une pause.

Là, je pris une table un peu à l'écart et commandai à boire et un repas chaud, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

Je restai ainsi une longue heure assise à savourer mon assiette qui, même si elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, restait un délice pour moi qui ne me nourrissais que de sandwich depuis des jours.

Au moment où j'allais me lever pour partir, je vis deux hommes entrer dans le bar, accompagné d'un troisième que je ne connaissais que trop bien et mon visage se crispa lorsque je reconnus la mèche ridicule de Sayer…

Je voulus m'enfuir, refusant de devoir leur faire face dans un endroit laissant aussi peu de possibilités pour bouger mais il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie, et malheureusement, les trois hommes la bouchaient…

Je n'avais pas le choix, j'allais devoir créer une diversion, comme créer un mouvement de foule qui me permettrait de prendre la fuite dans l'agitation…

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes et tirai l'alarme incendie. Aussitôt, j'entendis des cris provenant de la salle de restauration et rapidement, des dizaines de chaises tombèrent au sol, suivies de pas de course.

Je passai le nez par la porte des toilettes et je pus voir que Sayer et ses hommes furent repoussés à l'extérieur par la foule effrayée et, ne perdant pas une seconde, je me mêlai à la masse de personne, réussissant ainsi à sortir de la même façon.

Une fois dehors, je ne me fis pas prier et je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je slalomai à travers la ville entre les passants interloqués ou mécontents, me retournant de temps en temps pour voir où en était mon agresseur, mais il semblait ne pas m'avoir suivi, mais dans le doute, je continuai d'avancer.

La sortie de la ville fut rapidement en vue. Je pensais avoir réussi à éviter l'affrontement, lorsqu'il apparut devant moi, comme sorti de nulle part.

Je m'arrêtai net, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière entre nous qui m'aveugla un instant.

-Pouvons-nous reprendre là où nous en étions arrêtés la dernière fois ? Je n'aime pas quand les souris s'échappent de leur trou commença Sayer avec un sourire carnassier.

Je serrai les dents. L'affrontement semblait inévitable...Les images d'Arnold affrontant cet homme me revinrent en mémoire et une goutte de sueur perla de mon front mais je me ressaisi aussitôt. Je n'étais plus cette fille apeurée désormais. Je ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement.

Rassemblant mon courage et laissant ma raison dans les tréfonds de mon esprit, je sortis un couteau suisse de ma poche que j'avais acheté spécialement pour l'occasion et je me mis en position de combat, exactement comme lors de mon affrontement avec John.

Nous nous trouvions sur un terrain vague. Il n'y avait pas une seule cachette à l'horizon ni aucun rocher. Sayer se trouvait juste devant moi, sans arme et sa garde était grande ouverte. Il me suffisait donc de l'attaquer de front…Une attaque rapide et simple aurait dû suffire, oui…

-Je vais vous faire regretter de vous en être pris à ma famille…Lui lançai-je, le regard assassin.

-Tiens donc, tu te décides enfin à m'affronter ? S'étonna Sayer, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

En guise de réponse, je me jetai sur lui en poussant un cri de guerre, le couteau brandi vers l'avant. Sayer ne bougea pas d'un pouce et me regarda simplement m'approcher de lui, en souriant. Je sentais bien qu'il y avait un piège quelque part mais, si je n'agissais pas en première, c'en était fini de moi…

Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres de lui et que je pensais l'atteindre, son œil s'illumina d'une lueur rouge et tout son corps fut alors entouré d'une inquiétante aura violette. Mais je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser et je continuai ma course.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui lorsqu'une force mystérieuse m'obligea à m'arrêter et je me retrouvai figée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Qu…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que je me sentis comme tirée dans les airs et, un instant plus tard, je me retrouvai à flotter cinq mètres au-dessus du sol, interdite tandis que Sayer éclatait de rire devant mon air apeuré.

-Ma pauvre enfant, tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu as à faire ricana-t-il.

Mon ennemi fit un geste ample avec son bras et je me fis projeter violemment contre le sol et je poussai un cri de douleur tout en lâchant ma seule arme. Puis il fit un autre geste, vers la droite cette fois-ci et ce fut comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing dans les côtes.

Je roulai dans la poussière sur plusieurs mètres avant de me faire arrêter dans ma course par une barrière. Mais les attaques de Sayer ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et il continua à me malmener, me projetant contre tout ce qu'il trouvait, comme un vulgaire ballon de foot…

Finalement, il me repoussa de toutes ses forces psychiques contre une cabane en bois et l'impact fut si violent que je traversai le mur, sentant des milliers d'échardes me rentrer dans le corps.

J'atterris contre une voiture rouillée et je crachai du sang. Même si je sentais que la pression que Sayer exerçait sur moi s'était relâchée, je n'avais plus la force de me mettre debout et je restai là, affalée sur le sol, baignant dans mon propre sang.

Une boule de feu se forma dans sa main et il se rapprocha lentement de moi, toujours en arborant ce sourire malsain et effrayant.

C'était la fin…Quelle idée avais-je eu en voulant affronter un homme possédant des pouvoirs, moi qui n'arrivai même pas à comprendre d'où provenaient les miens…J'aurais dû me contenter de fuir, encore et toujours au lieu de me jeter dans la gueule du loup…Mais je voulais simplement en finir avec tout ça…

J'étais vraiment stupide et maintenant, j'en payais les conséquences. Tout mon corps était en sang, mes vêtements en lambeaux et j'allais très certainement mourir lamentablement sans même savoir pourquoi…

« Mourir ? Résonna une voix dans ma tête. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix…Pensai-je.

-Veux-tu mourir ? Veux-tu avoir fui pour rien ? Veux-tu laisser Darksky attendre ton retour en vain ? Continua la voix dans ma tête.

-N…Non…Evidemment que non !

-Dans ce cas, tu as le choix de vivre. »

Tandis que Sayer se rapprochait toujours plus de moi et que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de ses flammes me bruler le visage, mon cœur ralentit et je sentis mon sang se refroidir subitement dans mes veines. Un afflux d'énergie m'envahit et mes bras se mirent à bouger d'eux-mêmes, agrippant fermement le sol.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas…fini…Murmurai-je.

-Allons, tu te fais du mal, Laura me dit Sayer d'un ton faussement compatissant. Je pense que je vais devoir abréger tes souffrances. Péris dans les flammes d'Hinotama !

Mon ennemi projeta ses boules de feu droit sur ma figure mais je ne ressentis rien car, au lieu de me brûler le visage, son attaque se heurta à un solide mur de glace sorti de nulle part et une épaisse brume envahit la cabane.

-C…Comment ! Rugit Sayer en reculant vivement.

Lentement, je me remis debout, ignorant la douleur et à présent entourée d'une aura bleutée. Je me sentais totalement revigorée. Mieux, tout mon corps débordait d'énergie, exactement comme lors de mon combat contre John et je vis Sayer grimacer.

Comme ce jour-là, toutes mes émotions semblaient s'être envolée pour ne laisser place qu'à la colère et mon instinct de combat.

A mes pieds, le bois se mit à geler et un puissant blizzard se créa autour de moi, recouvrant de glace toute la cabane et changeant le sol en patinoire.

-Impossible…C'est impossible ! Hurla Sayer.

Celui-ci forma deux nouvelles boules de feu, bien plus imposantes et les projeta sur moi. Pour toute réponse, je levai le bras et formai deux énormes cristaux de glace que je lançai de la même façon. Lorsque les deux attaques se touchèrent, une nouvelle vague de vapeur envahit l'endroit mais la glace fondue fut suffisante pour éteindre les flammes et mes deux cristaux se transformèrent en deux pics tranchants que Sayer esquiva de justesse.

-Tu veux donc me tenir tête ? Très bien ! Admire la puissance du plus puissant des duellistes télékinésistes !

Deux sphères d'énergies apparurent dans les mains de Sayer et ce dernier commença à s'élever dans les airs tandis que sa mèche crépitait et que des éclairs s'échappant de son corps frappaient le sol avec violence.

Cependant, je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser et j'intensifiai le blizzard me protégeant jusqu'à créer une véritable tempête de neige qui nous isola totalement du reste du monde. Il n'y avait plus que Sayer et moi.

Les yeux de mon ennemi virèrent au doré et je me sentis à nouveau soulevée par une force invisible mais cette fois-ci, je ne me laissai pas faire. Ripostant immédiatement, je fis surgir du sol un énorme cristal de glace entre nous et aussitôt le contact visuel perdu, l'attaque de Sayer se dissipa, me laissant libre de mes mouvements.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus et, à partir de la vapeur d'eau, je fis apparaitre des dizaines d'aiguilles de glaces que je projetai toutes d'un seul coup vers Sayer.

L'homme riposta d'un simple geste de la main qui arrêta mes aiguilles avant de les retourner contre moi.

Je fermai alors les yeux et, sachant exactement où elles se trouvaient, j'esquivai chacune, simplement guidée par mon instinct.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, je dois l'avouer railla Sayer. Mais, même si tu peux me tenir tête, tu ne peux rien faire face à un monstre ! Apparais, Archdémon du monde mental !

Un tremblement de terre secoua le sol qui se commença à se fissurer. Des flammes bleutées brisèrent alors la couche de glace que j'avais créée et, de cet enfer surgit un monstre de duel, une sorte de démon ailé projetant des éclairs tout autour de lui, exactement comme Sayer…

La bête rugit et, d'un simple battement d'ailes, dissipa le blizzard que j'avais mis en place. Je ne me laissai néanmoins pas déstabiliser devant les trois mètres du monstre et, je fermai à nouveau les yeux, ralentissant davantage les battements de mon cœur et refroidissant toujours plus mon sang.

J'entendis Sayer éclater de rire en voyant cela, pensant certainement que je me rendais, mais c'était tout le contraire.

Je me retirai au plus profond de moi-même, cherchant la source de mon pouvoir et je finis par la trouver. Au fond de moi, je discernai une ombre, une sorte de cristal sombre et un nom me vint en mémoire tandis que l'aura autour de moi s'intensifia.

-C'est terminé, Laura ! Archdémon du monde mental, Ultimate Psychique Shockwave !

Le démon poussa un cri de rage et, au même moment, alors que l'attaque électrique se dirigeait dangereusement vers moi, je levai le bras et je l'arrêtai d'une seule main, la renvoyant sur le monstre qui vola aussitôt en éclat sous le regard interdit de son propriétaire.

Mais ce qui le choquait le plus n'était pas ma réaction mais peut-être la carte que je tenais dans ma main et, à sa vue, Sayer grimaça.

-Cette carte…

-Non…Ce n'est pas Trishula…Murmurai-je. Trishula n'est plus…Tout comme cette fille stupide que j'étais…Il n'y a plus…Qu'Ouroboros !

En prononçant ces mots, le blizzard repartit de plus belle et, dans la pénombre, trois yeux apparurent, appartenant à trois têtes différentes, toutes surmontées d'un masque. Le dragon de glace obscure poussa un hurlement si puissant que la concentration de Sayer fut brisée et il retomba au sol, sans défense.

-Je vais…vivre ! M'écriai-je, intensifiant encore plus la tempête qui se mit à emporter avec elle des tuiles et de gros rochers. Pour Darksky, Pour ma famille, pour le capitaine, je refuse de mourir maintenant, et surtout pas de la main de quelqu'un comme vous ! Ouroboros, Subzero Ice Beam !

Les trois têtes du dragon soufflèrent en même temps des rayons glacés et sombres qui percutèrent Sayer avec une telle force que je vis le sol se creuser sous l'impact.

Mais je n'attendis pas de savoir si mon ennemi avait été vaincu et j'ordonnai à Ouroboros de repasser aussitôt à l'attaque, bien décidée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Sayer. Mais, au moment de l'impact, les rayons furent déviés et allèrent détruire la route un peu plus loin heureusement déserte.

-Qui… !

Lorsque la fumée de l'impact se dissipa, je discernai que Sayer n'était plus seul. Un homme se tenait juste devant lui, le bras levé. Il était habillé assez bizarrement, une cape rouge, une armure dorée, une couronne pleine de pierre précieuses, je me serais cru dans l'antiquité…

Il me regarda avec un regard froid et en même temps il y avait dedans une flamme de volonté de se battre si intense que je croyais qu'il allait me brûler sur place.

Il prit Sayer par le bras, puis disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu sans dire un mot, me laissant seule au milieu du champ de ruines que j'avais moi-même causé.

Encore une fois, et comme toujours lorsque j'activai mes pouvoirs, tout disparut d'un seul coup, me laissant à genoux, essoufflée et blessée de toutes parts, au milieu d'un champ de glace…

Mais, malgré tout, j'avais le sourire car, en plus d'avoir été capable de me défendre, je pensais avoir compris l'origine de mes pouvoirs, des pouvoirs reposant sur ma colère et mon désir de vivre…

J'en étais persuadée : je n'avais plus à craindre Sayer et ses hommes maintenant et je comptais bien les exterminer tous jusqu'au dernier pour m'avoir volé ma vie et ma famille.

Le vent soufflait sur la falaise et les vagues se fracassaient avec violence en contrebas. Je fis un pas en arrière et j'entendis quelques pierres dégringoler avant de finir leur course dans la mer en furie. Je n'avais nulle part où aller…Ces idiots avaient bien calculé leur coup en me prenant par surprise et j'étais maintenant dos au mur.

Depuis que j'avais vaincu leur patron, ils me poursuivaient sans relâche. Je n'avais pas un seul moment de repos, ils me traquaient comme une bête sauvage le jour et la nuit. Au début, je leur avais tenu tête facilement mais plus les jours avançaient et plus je sentais la fatigue me rattraper, si bien que j'avais décidé de recommencer à fuir, sentant que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir éternellement.

Alors que les hommes de Sayer s'avançaient vers moi, accompagnés de plusieurs monstres de duel, je fis le vide dans mon esprit et ralentis les battements de mon cœur le plus possible. J'avais désormais compris plus ou moins comment fonctionnaient mes pouvoirs désormais et je ne me privais pas pour les utiliser.

-Bien messieurs, je suis désolée, mais ce petit jeu n'a que trop duré, et il est temps d'y mettre un terme lançai-je en fermant les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, ils m'envoyèrent leurs monstres. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'ils me répondent de toute façon…

Sans dire un mot de plus, j'invoquai Ouroboros qui, en plus de détruire toutes les créatures psychiques, créa un pont de glace derrière moi sur lequel je m'empressai de filer sans demander mon reste.

Je courus sans m'arrêter pendant une bonne heure, après quoi la fatigue me rattrapa à nouveau. Je m'appuyai sur une pierre qui se trouvait là pour reprendre mon souffle.

Tout allait de travers en ce moment. Je pensais qu'après avoir vaincu Sayer, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, mais tout était allé de mal en pis. Je n'avais plus d'argent, j'étais condamnée à me nourrir avec les rares fruits et baies que je trouvais et qui me semblaient comestibles.

Ces journées à jouer au chat et à la souris m'avaient complètement vidée de mes forces, et pire que tout, l'image de l'homme étant venu sauver Sayer me hantait. Son regard avait vraiment quelque chose d'inhumain et il semblait dégager une aura particulière, ressemblant à celle de Sayer mais en plus sombre et plus menaçante aussi…

Un bruit de pas me parvint aux oreilles. Ils s'étaient donc remis à ma poursuite. Poussant un long soupire, je repris ma route, m'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt qui se dressait devant moi dans l'espoir que la végétation dense leur ferait perdre ma trace.

Cependant, après cinq minutes à l'intérieur, je fus complètement désorientée. Les arbres et les plantes était bien plus épais que ce que je pensais. Pas un seul brin de lumière ne passait à travers l'épais taillis des arbres. Tout se ressemblait, j'avais l'impression de toujours retourner à mon point de départ, et à chaque fois que je pensais avoir trouvé une sortie, cela ne me ramenait qu'à une autre série d'arbres tous identiques.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était que j'avais beau continuer d'avancer et de me perdre, j'entendais toujours les pas de mes poursuivants derrière moi, à croire qu'ils avaient mis un mouchard pour me repérer…

J'accélérai le pas progressivement et je retrouvai à courir. Je sentais mon cœur battre à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser, mais je ne pouvais pas me reposer maintenant, sans quoi je risquais de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mais…pourquoi fuyais-je ? J'avais déjà vaincu ces hommes, et je voulais simplement en finir. Fuir en attendant de me reposer un peu n'était visiblement pas la bonne solution et ne faisait que m'épuiser encore plus…Non, je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Je devais me battre avant de finir vaincue par la fatigue.

Je m'arrêtai net. Même si je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, il fallait qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à ma famille !

Je les vis arriver, ils étaient encore plus nombreux, à croire qu'en vaincre un en amenait deux…Ils m'encerclèrent, je n'avais nulle part où fuir, mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'avais que trop fui durant ce périple. Darksky n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié ce que j'allais dire, mais malheureusement c'est ce que je pensais désormais...

-Jamais vous ne pourrez me battre, vous aurez beau vous y mettre à cent, à mille, mais quel que soit votre nombre, je vous anéantirai un par un comme vous avez anéanti ma vie !

Ils n'eurent aucune réaction face à ma provocation, cette fois-ci, j'aurais quand même espéré les énerver un peu, mais ils semblaient ne posséder aucun sentiment.

Tant pis, après tout, vaincre des ennemis sans aucune émotion, qu'il s'agisse de peur ou de haine, est toujours plus simple.

-Gèle tout, Ouroboros !

Le dragon à trois têtes surgit dans un éclair de lumière noire qui illumina la forêt toute entière. Il dominait largement mes adversaires, et dépassait même la cime des arbres.

Ils reculèrent tous d'un pas pour ne pas se faire écraser comme des insectes mais c'était inutile. Mon monstre prit une grande inspiration et relâcha son attaque dans toutes les directions. Son souffle glacé puissant déracina les arbres dans un rayon de deux cents mètres et balaya les feuilles au sol dans un tourbillon glace, ne laissant une fois de plus qu'un immense cratère autour de moi.

Ils avaient tous disparus, mais je savais qu'ils reviendraient bientôt, toujours plus nombreux.

Une fois mon dragon rappelé, les ténèbres recouvrirent à nouveau la forêt. Cependant je vis devant moi un faible rayon de lumière filtrant à travers les arbres encore fumant. L'explosion avait réussi à percer un passage à travers la broussaille qui devait me permettre de sortir. Sans réfléchir et ne voyant qu'une échappatoire, Je me précipitai alors vers la source de lumière.

J'étais enfin sortie de cette sombre forêt, et je dois dire que ce que je trouvais à l'extérieur n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais…

Une prairie infinie s'étendait là, à mes pied, si grande que je n'en voyais pas la fin. L'herbe, verte comme l'émeraude le plus pur, ressemblait à un immense tapis recouvrant le sol. Le ciel s'était subitement dégagé, les rayons du soleil brillaient fort, mais pas assez pour être désagréable, la température était idéale. Dans cet océan de vert, un unique arbre se dressait fièrement, juste à côté d'un petit cours d'eau traversant la plaine.

Emerveillée par ce spectacle féérique, je me mis à dévaler lentement la pente qui me séparait du ruisseau. Un vent léger me caressait le visage et faisait voler mes cheveux. Tout semblait si paisible, comme si l'homme n'avait jamais posé le pied sur cette terre magique.

J'entendais des chants d'oiseau, magnifique, ressemblant à des sons de clochettes. Toute la colère qui s'était accumulée en moi durant ces derniers jours se dissipa d'un seul coup tandis que seul une quiétude infinie m'envahit.

Lorsque je trempai ma main dans l'eau transparente, je sentis mes forces revenir d'un seul coup. Elle était si pure, si sauvage, telle que devrait l'être toute les rivières sur cette terre sans l'intervention de l'homme. Je pouvais même voir à travers quelques poissons étranges intrigués par ma présence.

Je me rendis alors compte que la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue autour de la prairie, pas étonnant que personne ne soit jamais parvenu à trouver cet endroit, n'importe qui serait devenu fou à force de tourner en rond.

Je m'approchai de l'arbre. Son feuillage, aussi vert que l'herbe, se confondait avec celle-ci. Seul son tronc se démarquait du paysage et ses feuilles se balançaient légèrement au rythme de la brise. J'aurais bien été incapable de dire de quelle espèce il s'agissait mais j'étais certaine de n'en avoir jamais vu, pas même dans les livres.

-Bel endroit, n'est-ce pas Laura ? Dit soudain une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, m'attendant à voir Sayer surgir. Cependant, lorsque je vis son visage, je fus frappé de reconnaitre ses traits.

-P…Papa ? M'étranglai-je, interdite de le voir en vie.

Sans réfléchir et sans même me poser de question, je me jeter dans mes bras et il me rendit mon étreinte.

-Laura dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, je suis si heureux de te revoir enfin après toutes ces années.

Il portait un long manteau noir, ses cheveux étaient en batailles et long, son apparence était très différente de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, mais son visage lui était le même.

Je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sans pouvoir me retenir, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas de tristesse, mais d'immense joie et de soulagement intense.

Notre étreinte se prolongea plusieurs minutes, refusant de m'éloigner de lui. J'avais peur de le voir disparaitre à nouveau si je le relâchais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je me sentais retombée en enfance, lorsqu'il me serrait ainsi pour me consoler. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point être séparée ainsi de ma famille m'avait marqué…

Lorsqu'il me regarda dans les yeux, je pus voir un bonheur infini dedans, l'amour d'un père pour son enfant perdu enfin retrouvé.

-J'ai toujours su que tu t'en sortirai, ma fille…murmura-t-il.

-Je…Je n'ai fait que suivre ce qu'Arnold m'a ordonné de faire…Bégayai-je, déconcertée. Mais…où sommes-nous ? Et comment cela se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

-Nous nous trouvons dans le monde des esprits, un monde parallèle au notre dans lequel les monstres de duel évoluent librement, un monde libre.

-Le…monde des esprits ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

Au même moment, au-dessus de moi, un immense dragon noir descendit du ciel et vint se placer aux côtés de mon père, nous entourant de ses ailes dans un geste protecteur.

Je compris aussitôt. J'avais lu beaucoup de contes sur ce monde dans mon enfance mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était réel…

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir convoquée ici plus tôt, Laura, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en ton absence…

-Beaucoup de choses ? Et Où sont Maman et Arthur ? Sont-ils là eux aussi ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

Son regard se voila lorsque je lui demandai cela et je fus saisie de panique. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je me mis à trembler, connaissant déjà la réponse mais refusant de l'accepter tant que je ne l'avais pas entendue.

-Ta mère…n'est plus de ce monde, tout comme ton frère…

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je ne pouvais accepter ce que je venais d'entendre. Ma mère et Arthur, mort alors que je venais de retrouver mon père ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? C'était impossible…J'avais toujours espéré qu'ils allaient bien…Je m'étais battue pour les revoir…Etait-ce une cause vaine ?

-Lorsque Sayer a attaqué, je n'étais pas présent…Commença-t-il d'une voix chargée de regrets. Seuls ta mère et ton frère étaient à la maison et, lorsque je suis rentré…Il était déjà bien trop tard.

Mon père serra le poing et son visage se crispa tandis que je voyais qu'il retenait ses larmes pendant que mon visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais la sombre vérité et que mes yeux se remplissaient de perles de glace.

-J'ai été incapable de protéger ceux qui comptaient pour moi…Je savais que nous étions en danger et pourtant…Pourtant, j'ai refusé de fuir en pensant que vous souffririez plus dans l'exil et j'ai continué à vivre comme si de rien n'était, vous exposant tous à cette menace !

-Une…Une menace ? Murmurai-je, tremblante. Tu…Tu le savais ?

-Oui…Je le savais…Et je l'ai ignorée…Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça…Vous laisser dans l'ignorance pour mieux vous protéger…Tu as vu où ça m'a mené…

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela nous est tombé dessus…Sanglotai-je.

-A cause de Gariatron.

-Ga…Riatron ? Repris-je.

-Oui. Une entité issue du fond des âges sommeillant à l'intérieur de l'âme du maitre de Sayer : Hélios.

-Et quel est le rapport…avec nous ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Nous possédons une partie de son pouvoir…Nous sommes la clé nécessaire à son réveil…et Sayer voulait empêcher cela en nous décimant pour rester le bras droit d'Hélios.

-La clé…

En pensant à cela, j'activai involontairement mes pouvoirs et un cristal de glace se forma dans ma main, sous les yeux ébahis de mon père.

-Laura…Ces pouvoirs…

Mais je n'écoutais plus ce que me disait mon père. Au fond de moi, une haine ardente brûlait et me consumait. Sayer…Et même Hélios…Ils allaient payer pour ce qu'il nous avait fait…Je ne me battais plus simplement pour moi désormais. J'avais une vengeance à accomplir.

-Ainsi, ta colère prend enfin le dessus, Laura dit une voix dans ma tête.

Soudain, ma vision se brouilla et le décor féérique disparut pour faire place à une grotte lugubre et ce que j'y vis chassa toute la chaleur de mon corps pour n'y laisser qu'un vide glacial et une haine destructrice.

Devant moi…Se trouvait Darksky…Et une fille blonde…Portant les capes de ces hommes m'ayant attaquée et ayant détruit ma vie…

Lorsque la vision se dissipa, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que la rage grandissait en moi et qu'un puissant blizzard se levait, gelant instantanément le lac et brisant le tronc de l'arbre en deux. Bientôt, il ne resta de ce paysage féérique qu'un blanc manteau de neige avec, au milieu, mon père dont les mains brûlaient d'une flamme sombre et dont les yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité.

C'était terminé. Ma dernière attaque à mon passé venait de sauter et, avec elle, la petite fille joyeuse et stupide que j'étais mourut pour ne laisser place qu'à un froid intense et dénué de vie et d'émotion hormis la haine et le désir de vengeance.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, mon sang se figea dans mes veines et

-Laura déclara-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle tout sentiment semblait s'être envolé, si je t'ai amené ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour te demander une chose : veux-tu te venger avec moi de ce monde qui nous a tout pris pour en reconstruire un nouveau ?

-Fais comme tu voudras lui répondis-je d'une voix glaciale. Tant que tu m'aides à accomplir ma vengeance.

Un léger sourire illumina sa figure et la flamme noire dans sa main redoubla d'intensité, jusqu'à devenir un brasier ardent et sombre, aspirant les derniers restes de vie ayant résisté à ma glace meurtrière.

-Tu as fait le bon choix Laura. Que tous les peuples se préparent car le règne de Shadow…va bientôt commencer…

 _ **Laura : Epilogue**_

J'observai les flammes des esprits de la terre immortels se dissiper lentement sous la résistance de Darksky et de ses amis du haut d'une colline non loin de là. Ces idiots se débrouillaient mieux que je ne l'avais pensé mais, peu importe à quel point ils résistaient, ils allaient inévitablement finir engloutis par le froid ou les ténèbres de mon père.

Darksky…Il n'avait décidément pas changé depuis toutes ces années et était toujours aussi naïf et stupide que je ne l'étais à onze ans. Il n'avait même pas compris que ma jalousie n'était là que pour camoufler ma véritable haine qu'il ait accepté de s'allier avec cet Hélios, lui, la seule personne en qui j'avais fait confiance jusqu'à la fin.

Mais c'était fini. Je m'étais réveillé de ce rêve illusoire et rempli d'espoirs vains. Le temps n'était plus à l'amusement. Je devais venger ma famille pour accomplir le dernier vœu de mon père et pour pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro.

Fermant les yeux et détournant le regard de ce combat ridicule, je fis appel à Ouroboros et m'envolai jusqu'à la citadelle de Gariatron.

Là, je retrouvai mon père, ainsi que le démon mais je passai devant eux sans même les regarder et pénétrai à l'intérieur de la forteresse, laissant un long sillage de glace derrière moi jusqu'à atteindre une pièce particulière, séparé en son milieu par un abime sans fond et dans laquelle se trouvait un trône de glace.

Je m'assis dedans et je m'accoudai, attendant avec impatience que Darksky triomphe des esprits de la terre pour pouvoir l'écraser de mes propres mains.

-Dépêche-toi, mon vieil ami. Je suis impatiente de pouvoir t'affronter à nouveau après toutes ces années, et Ouroboros rêve de te connaitre lui aussi…

Tandis que je prononçai ces mots, je ressentis le souffle glacial du dragon à trois têtes dans mon dos. Nous étions prêts. Il était hors de question de perdre maintenant. Je ne pouvais que gagner et, une fois Darksky vaincu, plus rien ne serait en mesure de m'arrêter.

Ce monde dont nous rêvions, mon père et moi, était sur le point de voir le jour.


	28. Chapitre 15: La citadelle des dieux

_**Chapitre 15 : La citadelle des dieux**_

Je fus réveillé par une sensation agréable en-dessous de moi, comme si j'étais allongé sur un matelas moelleux et chaud alors que, lorsque je m'étais endormi, mon dos reposait sur une pierre dure et froide.

Intrigué, j'entrouvris un œil dans mon demi-sommeil et ce que je vis acheva de me réveiller totalement. Le sol, auparavant vide et dénué de vie s'était transformé en l'espace d'une seule nuit en une vaste plaine verdoyante parsemée d'herbe et de fleurs émanant des parfums délicieux.

Je me frottai les yeux et me pinçai pour m'assurer que tout était réel mais rien ne changea et je restai bouche bée devant ce spectacle pendant plusieurs secondes.

Mais, alors que Marie et Drago étaient toujours en train de dormir paisiblement, je remarquai qu'Angéla manquait à l'appel.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour trouver la jeune fille, assise un peu plus loin derrière nous, au bord du ravin, regardant fixement au loin la montagne de brume couronnée d'un soleil levant rougeoyant et rassurant.

-Et bien, c'est rare de te voir debout de si bonne heure lui lançai-je.

Angéla sursauta en m'attendant et manqua de tomber dans le ravin puis me lança un regard totalement perdu.

-Hein…Quoi ? Je ne dormais pas, je montais la garde ! Se défendit-elle.

-Parce que tu penses que beaucoup d'ennemis vont surgir de ce précipice ? Raillai-je en m'installant à côté d'elle pour admirer le lever du soleil.

-On ne sait jamais, l'ennemi peut surgir de n'importe où rétorqua Angéla avec un sourire malicieux.

-Peut-être…mais à moins que notre ennemi soit un aigle, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il puisse escalader une pente en angle droit…

-Tu manques sérieusement d'imagination mon pauvre Darksky. Il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un griffon ou d'un dragon, on ne sait jamais !

Je soupirai, encore à moitié endormi et je ne relevai pas davantage. Mes blessures de la veille me faisaient encore souffrir même si je me sentais un peu mieux grâce aux soins de fortune que m'avait procuré Marie.

Nous avions peut-être réussi à échapper aux esprits de la terre immortels mais à présent, nous étions perdus au milieu de nulle part avec un démon du nom de Gariatron en liberté. Pourquoi Laura était-elle alliée à une telle créature ? Bien qu'elle m'ait raconté son histoire, je n'arrivais toujours pas à saisir ses véritables motivations. Car je doutais fort que Saya seule ait suffi à la rendre folle au point de vouloir détruire l'humanité…

Tandis que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, mon ventre gargouilla et me rappela que je n'avais rien mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. En entendant cela, Angéla mit la main dans sa poche et sortit une barre de chocolat qu'elle me tendit d'un air amusé.

-Alors, on a faim à ce que je vois ? Me lança-t-elle.

-Parce que toi tu n'es pas affamée ? Répliquai-je en rougissant. Et puis d'abord, d'où tu sors ça ?

-Je fais toujours des provisions quand je pars en exploration. Depuis que je me suis perdue en forêt avec Maya, je prévois toujours le pire : me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Un léger frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsqu'Angéla prononça ce nom. Même si je ne connaissais pas cette fille, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il s'agissait de l'une des personnes qu'Hélios avait arrachée à la jeune fille et pour qui elle se battait…Mon cœur se serra en entendant cela et je me tournai vers la blonde qui avait entamé elle aussi sa barre de chocolat.

Elle semblait si décontractée en permanence…J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle se battait réellement pour quelqu'un tout en continuant à prendre les choses à la légère. Nous étions bien différents sur ce point, moi qui mettais toujours toute mon énergie, autant pour Laura que pour Marie…

-Dis…Angéla…Commençai-je prudemment. Tu te bats pour sauver tes amies…n'est-ce pas ?

-On va dire ça, oui me répondit-elle en avant son morceau de chocolat. Pourquoi ?

-Je me demandais juste…comment tu faisais pour ne pas y penser en permanence ?

-Ah mais j'y pense souvent, ne t'y trompe pas ! Juste que je n'aime pas me pourrir la vie stupidement me dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Te pourrir la vie ? Répétai-je, surpris. Mais est-ce que tu sais au moins comment tu vas t'y prendre pour les sauver ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

Je m'étranglai en entendant cela et Angéla éclata de rire en voyant ma tête, à tel point qu'elle finit par s'étrangler elle aussi, mais avec sa barre de chocolat.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de tousser et de reprendre son souffle, la jeune fille reprit la parole, toujours sur un ton amusé.

-Tu sais, se torturer l'esprit comme tu le fais ne fera pas avancer les choses. Je pensais aussi que m'apitoyer sur mon sort me permettrait de surmonter ces épreuves mais une amie m'a appris que, même dans les moments difficiles, il faut continuer à vivre. Après tout, tu ne comptes quand même pas retrouver ta copine en étant l'ombre de celui que tu étais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rougis et détournai le regard, gêné.

-N…Non, bien sûr que non ! Rétorquai-je.

-Dans ce cas, détends-toi et profite un peu de la vie sinon tu vas finir par le regretter ! S'exclama Angéla en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui expulsa tout l'air de mes poumons.

Cependant, peut-être Angéla avait-elle raison…Peut-être me prenais-je trop la tête…En y repensant, j'avais été comme elle avec Saya. Grâce à ma seule amie dans l'armée d'Hélios, j'avais pu oublier l'espace de quelques missions mes problèmes et vivre pleinement ma vie en étant heureux tout en gardant en tête mes objectifs…

Marie et Drago se levèrent peu de temps après et nous mîmes notre conversation en suspend pour aller les rejoindre.

Après qu'Angéla leur eut donné à eux aussi un maigre petit déjeuner, nous fîmes un rapide point sur la situation. Il n'y avait toujours pas de réseau malgré le changement de décor mais nous ne pouvions pas rester là éternellement. Ainsi, comme lorsque nous étions dans la forêt, Angéla prit la tête du groupe et se dirigea droit vers la montagne de brume, sans même savoir si ce qu'elle entreprenait était réalisable. Cependant, personne d'autre n'ayant de plan, nous décidâmes de la suivre.

Nous marchâmes longtemps, et, au bout de deux heures, chaque pas devenait un supplice. En temps normal, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à tenir la cadence, mais ma blessure m'affaiblissait et les montées escarpées n'arrangeaient rien. J'avais l'impression qu'à chacun de nos pas, la montagne s'éloignait un peu plus.

« -Jamais nous n'y arriveront… » Soupirai-je désespéré et épuisé.

Pourquoi le dragon cramoisi nous avait-il transporté dans un endroit pareil, si loin de toute civilisation ? Ils nous avaient peut-être sauvés des esprits de la terre, mais désormais c'était la montagne qui risquait de nous tuer à chaque faux pas.

Voyant mon état, Drago, qui dirigeait le groupe à présent d'Angéla trainait les pieds à l'arrière, nous fit signe de nous faire halte quelques instants. Je n'attendais que ça et je pus enfin m'allonger dans l'herbe pour reprendre mon souffle, et tous les autres firent de même, y compris Drago, à croire que je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas aimer marcher.

L'herbe fraiche faisait office de matelas et les fleurs violettes qui m'entouraient exaltaient leur parfum divin. Je serais bien resté ici toute la journée si je ne savais pas que nous devions tenter d'arriver à la montagne avant la nuit.

Enfin, après quelques instants de repos bien mérité, Angéla décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

-Dis-moi Darksky commença-t-elle prudente, quand tu étais sous les ordres d'Hélios…

Voyant mon air un peu gêné, elle se rattrapa.

-Je voulais dire, quand tu pensais qu'Hélios était du bon côté, est-ce que par hasard tu l'aurais déjà entendu parler de ce Gariatron ?

-Non, absolument jamais répondis-je. Parfois je l'ai entendu parler tout seul, mais cela ne m'avait pas marqué plus que ça…Et toi Marie ?

-Ah…Qui sait dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Tous nos regards se tournèrent en même temps vers elle.

-Tu étais au courant et tu ne nous as rien dit quand il est venu chez Sherry ? M'étranglai-je. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais lire dans l'âme de quelqu'un n'est pas si simple que ça, il y a les souvenirs évidents, en surface, et ceux qui valent mieux d'être oubliés, cachés au plus profond de chacun…Je ne voulais pas vous alerter pour une chose dont je n'étais même pas sûre de l'existence.

Les souvenirs enfouis au fond de nous…Hélios semblait en avoir pas mal, mais pourquoi voulait-il cacher ses souvenirs ? Il ne semblait pourtant pas se sentir si coupable lorsqu'il allait attaquer des innocents…

Aurait-il été bon autrefois comme le disait Luna et aurait donc agi depuis toujours sous les ordres de Gariatron ? Ou bien s'était-il allié volontairement avec lui ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Si Gariatron était réellement derrière ses agissement, Hélios était donc innocent…cependant, je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre ni à le pardonner, pas après tous ses mensonges.

-Nous ne devrions pas trainer dit soudainement Drago en regardant le ciel. Essayons d'atteindre au plus vite cet endroit, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'était pas le seul. Le ciel commençait à virer du bleu au gris. D'énormes nuages noirs chargés de pluie se rapprochaient lentement de nous, obscurcissant la montagne et projetant des ombres inquiétantes sur les flancs de celle-ci. Au loin, le tonnerre grondait. Un orage approchait visiblement.

Le chemin avait désormais perdu toute sa féérie. La douce brise s'était transformée en véritable bourrasque, arrachant les fleurs et faisant rouler des pierres jusqu'à nous. Je tenais Marie par la main, de peur qu'elle ne nous perde de vue, ou pire, qu'elle ne se fasse emporter par un éboulement. Elle ne semblait pas plus rassurée que moi, et devant, Angéla et Drago avançaient lentement pour être surs de ne pas marcher dans un trou qui aurait été caché par la pénombre.

Le chemin que l'on empruntait se rétrécissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une longue bande de roche fine sur laquelle l'on avait peine à avancer tant il était étroit. Pour couronner le tout, la pluie s'était mise à tomber, réduisant encore notre visibilité. Dire que nous étions sous une averse aurait été atténuer la réalité. En réalité, nous étions sous un véritable déluge, trempés jusqu'aux os et transis de froid.

Une pierre tomba juste devant Drago qui s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas se faire écraser et nous barra le passage. Nous fûmes obligés de nous arrêter.

-Et maintenant ? Criai-je assez fort pour que tout le monde m'entende malgré le vent qui sifflait à nos oreilles.

-Je ne sais pas…répondit Drago en grimaçant. Nous ne pouvons plus avancer, et tenter de passer par un autre chemin prendrait trop de temps. Je ne vois que l'option de faire demi-tour.

-Très bonne idée ironisa Angéla. Nous ferons demi-tour pour ensuite contourner le rocher ? Parce que j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas trente-six chemins pour nous rendre sur la montagne…

La tension était en train de monter dans le groupe, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de nous chamailler, notre situation était déjà assez délicate comme ça…Un autre éclair déchira le ciel, à croire que le sort s'acharnait contre nous. Mais ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'est qu'il irait s'abattre en plein sur le chemin sur lequel nous nous trouvions, le faisant s'effondrer, juste derrière Marie qui frôla la crise cardiaque. Désormais, plus question de faire marche arrière, nous ne pouvions plus. Nous étions pris au piège.

Mais alors que nous étions en train de désespérer, le rocher éclata en mille morceaux devant nos yeux ébahis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…Bafouilla Marie. C'est toi qui as fait ça Drago ?

-Non, je n'ai rien fait…Bizarre tout ça, d'autant plus que je suis sûr d'avoir vu un flash de lumière avant l'explosion marmonna-t-il.

Oui, moi aussi j'avais cru en voir un, ou plutôt un rayon de lumière. Je levais la tête, et c'est alors que je vis une forme noire, ailée, sur le sommet de la falaise sur laquelle nous étions. La créature ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Trishula mais semblait bien plus sombre et seuls trois petits yeux rouges brillaient dans la pénombre.

-Ouroboros…Murmurai-je aussi surpris qu'effrayé.

Pouvait-il vraiment s'agir du dragon de Laura qui nous avait sauvés la vie en nous menant ici ? Je voulus en avoir le cœur net mais, à peine avais-je cligné des yeux qu'il avait disparu, sans laisser de trace et je serrai les dents. Je savais bien que, si mon amie nous avait aidés, ce n'était pas pour que nous battions Gariatron mais pour qu'elle puisse ne vaincre elle-même…

La route étant libre, nous continuâmes notre chemin sans poser plus de questions, simplement rassurés de ne pas rester coincés ici, et enfin, vers dix heures du soir, nous arrivâmes au pied de la montagne de brume.

Vue sous cet angle, elle semblait encore plus menaçante qu'avant. La roche sombre se fondait parfaitement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Aucune végétation ne poussait autour, à l'exception de quelques petits arbustes en mauvais état. La pente était abrupte, un peu trop même pour être escaladée sans équipement et son sommet se perdait dans la nuit.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Marie à Angéla, que faisons-nous ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir ici.

-Et bien, c'est une question à laquelle je vais m'empresser de répondre…

Sans ajouter un mot, la blonde alla se cacher derrière Drago qui poussa un long soupir en se prenant la tête dans les bras. Tout le monde semblait désespéré, et il y avait de quoi. Nous avions peut-être atteint la montagne mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de civilisation et la faim et la fatigue commençaient vraiment à se faire ressentir.

Néanmoins, si Laura avait agi, cela signifiait que nous étions sur le bon chemin. Il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir comment accéder à l'endroit où elle se cachait…

Nous vîmes soudain la lumière d'une lampe s'allumer dans la nuit, à quelques pas de nous, derrière un mur de rochers.

-De qui cela peut-il s'agir ? Chuchota Angéla de peur d'être entendue.

-Aucune idée, mais nous le saurons bientôt dit Marie.

Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de là où émanait la lumière, et nous fîmes de même. Elle était devant nous et observait la scène. Une fois arrivés à sa hauteur, elle nous fit signe de nous taire. Je ne compris pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix de l'autre côté.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Parce que je ne vois absolument rien… »

Celle qui avait prononcé cette phrase était une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge d'Angéla, blonde et elle portait un léger gilet par-dessus un polo bleu marine. Derrière elle se trouvaient une tante ainsi qu'une table sur laquelle étaient éparpillés en désordre feuilles, stylo et instruments de géométrie.

-Absolument répondit un autre à travers un téléphone, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois mes calculs, et je peux t'assurer que la porte de la citadelle se trouve là où tu es.

-Justement, c'est toi qui as fait les calculs, j'aurai préféré que tu laisses Seto les faire… »

Angéla se leva soudainement d'un seul bond sans prévenir personne et nous fit tous sursauter.

« -June ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune fille tourna la tête dans notre direction et, sans aucune surprise, un large sourire fendit sa figure. Angéla sauta par-dessus le mur pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Je te laisse Papa, j'ai de la visite.

Elle se dirigea elle aussi vers Angéla d'un pas un peu plus posé et, après une longue accolade, elle prit enfin la parole.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, je vois que vous êtes finalement arrivés, j'ai failli attendre lança l'inconnue d'un ton sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna notre amie. Et comment se fait-il que tu sois toi aussi au milieu de nulle part ?

-Ah, mais c'est très simple, c'est mon père qui a demandé à Akisa de vous envoyer ici lorsqu'on l'a croisé à Néo Domino City…Mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas présenté tes amis, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Bien vu. Tout le monde, je vous présente June, une de mes meilleures amies et celle qui a permis notre rencontre. June, voici Drago, Darksky et Marie.

-Enchantée dit la jeune fille d'une voix chaleureuse.

Son regard se posa un instant sur Drago et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Désolée d'être aussi directe, reprit June, mais où en es-tu avec Hélios Angéla ?

-Avec Hélios ? Si tu savais…Je n'y pensais même plus à celui-là, nous avons d'autres ennemis à vaincre en priorité soupira notre amie.

Devant l'air intrigué de June, Angéla raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la coupe du monde de duel, comment Shadow avait réveillé les esprits de la terre et comment nous avions bien failli mourir plusieurs fois depuis. Bien sûr, elle ne passa pas sous le silence l'éveil de Gariatron. Quand elle eut fini son récit, June regarda dans le vague un moment avant de soupirer.

-Je déteste quand mon père a raison…on va encore l'entendre pendant des semaines…

-Comment ? Reprit Angéla étonnée. Raison sur quoi ?

-Sur tout malheureusement.

Devant nos mines d'incompréhension, elle marqua une pause pour nous expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait.

-Gariatron est l'être que l'on appelle le démon originel…Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il se désigne lui-même. On ne sait pas grand-chose de lui mais, d'après les recherches de mon père, il aurait livré une bataille contre l'humanité il y a plus de dix-mille ans avant de disparaitre mystérieusement.

-Mais…Pourquoi n'en a-t-on aucune trace dans ce cas ? Demanda Marie, confuse.

-On parle des débuts de notre civilisation, ses premiers pas, d'une époque où même le monde des esprits était inconnu aux hommes. J'imagine que Gariatron a été incorporé dans une mythologie quelconque sous le signe des ténèbres.

-Le voile de ténèbres murmura Drago. Je commence enfin à comprendre ce que cela signifie. Ce n'est pas Hélios, mais ce Gariatron !

-Bravo génie, tu comprends vite railla Angéla.

-Mais au fait, savez-vous où vous vous trouvez en ce moment ? Reprit June.

-Non, nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée justement dis-je. On a simplement suivi Angéla qui a foncé droit devant elle.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle s'amusa son amie.

-Comment ça ? A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis stupide ! Protesta la blonde.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ça ma chère. Simplement que cela te ressemble bien insista la nouvelle venue sans perdre son ironie.

Angéla gonfla les joues et tourna le dos à son amie en faisant semblant de bouder.

-Et…donc, où sommes-nous ? Demanda Drago dans l'espoir de faire revenir le sérieux de la conversation.

-Eh bien, selon mon père, quelque part dans cette montagne se trouve la porte menant à la citadelle des dieux, la source même de leur puissance. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à la localiser précisément, malgré les calculs de mon père.

La citadelle des dieux…Ce nom me faisait penser à ce dont parlait Saya avant de partir. Etait-ce cet endroit qu'elle cherchait ? Et si oui, se pouvait-il qu'elle ait été ici en ce moment-même ? Mon cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée mais je me calmai très vite. L'heure n'était pas aux retrouvailles. Il fallait arrêter ce Gariatron et Laura avant tout.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier cette citadelle ? Demanda alors ma sœur.

-J'étais sûre que vous alliez me le demander répondit June…Selon les rumeurs, c'est ici que seraient nés les pouvoir les plus obscurs de l'histoire…y compris l'orichalque.

Les yeux d'Angéla s'agrandirent lorsque June parla de l'orichalque et, perdant d'un seul coup son insouciance, elle se retourna et fixa longuement son amie d'un regard rempli d'espoir.

-Alors cela veut dire…

-Oui, c'est ici que nous pourrons les sauver…

-Tu…tu es sûre de ce que tu avances June ? Bégaya la blonde, tremblante.

-Certaine. Mais il faudrait que je te parle seule à seule quelques instants…

June prit Angela par le bras et s'éloigna de quelques mètres puis commença à lui parler, trop bas pour que nous puissions les entendre, mais je voyais dans les réactions d'Angela que ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire ne lui plaisait pas.

Je me tournai à nouveau face à la roche sombre de la montagne. Si June disait vrai, la citadelle des dieux se trouvait…à l'intérieur. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune entrée, la roche était régulière et ne laissait paraitre aucune fissure, aucun creux qui aurait pu abriter la porte pour y accéder. Je continuai de longer la paroi du regard dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice qui nous aiderait mais la montagne semblait être faite d'un seul et unique bloc et mon regard s'arrêta soudain sur un détail qui m'avait échappé jusque-là.

Juste devant moi, à peine visibles à cause de l'obscurité et à moitié effacées par le temps, étaient gravés des inscriptions en langue antique. Elle se composait de symboles sans aucun sens pour moi, alignés les uns à la suite des autres. Je m'en rapprochai pour les voir plus distinctement.

-Tu as vu quelque chose Drago ? Me demanda Marie en s'approchant de moi.

-Oui, regardez un peu ça leur dis-je en montrant ma découverte.

Angéla et June cessèrent leur discussion pour me rejoindre elles aussi.

-Bien tout cela murmura June. Bravo, je crois que nous avons ici notre fameuse clé, ou du moins l'indication de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

-Tu arrives à lire cette langue ? S'exclama Drago pour qui ces signes devaient ressembler à de simples gribouillis.

-En effet, mon père est un « spécialiste » comme il le dit lui-même, de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'origine des duels de monstres, et donc des langues antiques.

-Et donc, que nous dit ce texte ? S'impatienta Angéla.

-Patience, j'allais venir. Donc, je ne vais pas m'amuser à vous le traduire en vers comme c'est écrit, mais si je résume, ce texte nous confirme que cette montagne abrite bien la citadelle des dieux et que pour y parvenir, il faut présenter ses preuves.

-Des preuves ? Mais quel genre de preuve ? L'interrogea Marie.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Ce texte ne nous avançait pas du tout en fin de compte. Et moi qui pensais avoir fait une découverte majeure, nous étions de retour à notre point de départ. Ces preuves pouvaient être beaucoup de chose, surtout que nous ne savions même pas quelle forme elles avaient. Mais il fallait que nous rentrions à tout prix à l'intérieur, il fallait que je voie Laura.

Je me mis alors à tourner en rond machinalement pour tenter de les visualiser.

-C'est inutile de faire ça Darksky soupira Marie, ce n'est pas faire les quatre cent pas qui t'aidera à trouver une réponse, regarde plutôt du côté de ton deck…

Je m'arrêtai brutalement, si bien que je faillis tomber. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Je sortis mes cartes, et comme je m'y attendais, l'une d'entre elle se démarquait des autres. Geb était devenue lumineuse, elle semblait m'appeler. Je m'empressai de le montrer à mes amis et, sans perdre une seconde, Drago invoqua également sa carte divine.

Son dragon descendit des cieux en les illuminant comme en plein jour, perçant à travers les nuages. Quand la lumière de son corps se fut dissipée, sa couleur bleue se confondait dans les ténèbres de la nuit et seuls ses yeux jaunes perçaient à travers l'obscurité. On ne pouvait que distinguer les contours de son corps, imposant, immense et terrifiant. Ses ailes presque noires se découpaient dans le décor, baignées par les rayons lunaires.

Geb était lui aussi très impressionnant. Son arrivée avait créé un mini tremblement de terre, et des crevasses s'étaient formées au sol. Le gris de son corps était rendu métallique et brillant par la lumière étrange qui l'éclairait. Ses griffes, longues comme un homme, scintillaient sous le faible éclairage des étoiles.

Les deux créatures se tenaient devant nous, impassibles, prêtes à exécuter le moindre de nos ordres. Je me rendis alors compte à quel point le pouvoir que nous possédions était grand. Si nous l'avions voulu, nous aurions pu anéantir cette montagne d'un seul mot…

Hélios…non, Gariatron avait perçu la puissance des dieux, et avait même réussi à se faire reconnaitre par le dieu du chaos, Apopis.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent quand je pensai à lui. Bientôt, nous devrons lui faire face et le combattre, mais il n'était pas seul, les esprits de la terre immortels et Drakon étaient dans le même camp, de même que Shadow et Laura... Nos chances de victoire étaient quasiment nulles…

-Darksky ! Me cria Marie, ce qui me fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang !

Ma sœur me désigna les dieux. Non, il ne me désignait pas les dieux, il me montrait les inscriptions sur la paroi. Elles semblaient réagir à leur présence et s'illuminaient d'une couleur arc en ciel. Le sol trembla, je crus que la montagne toute entière allait s'effondrer sur nous.

-Voilà ! Les preuves sont là ! Dit June avec excitation. La porte de la citadelle des dieux ne devrait pas tarder à s'ouvrir !

Je guettai le moindre mouvement sur la paroi. La lumière redoubla d'intensité, jusqu'à en devenir éblouissante. Je dus mettre mes bras devant mes yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé, puis elle se dissipa d'un seul coup, rendant les ténèbres à la nuit.

Quand je fus enfin remis de mes émotions, je regardai à nouveau les inscriptions. Je ne fus même pas surpris de ne plus les voir, mais de trouver à la place une ouverture béante menant vraisemblablement au cœur même de la citadelle.

-Allons-y, il n'y a plus une minute à perdre dit Angéla en prenant la tête d'un air plus déterminé que jamais.

Après nous être regardés droit dans les yeux pour nous donner du courage, nous nous engageâmes vers l'inconnu.

Le tunnel était si étroit que l'on devait se déplacer les uns derrière les autres, et si sombre qu'il fallait y aller à tâtons pour ne pas nous cogner sans cesse contre les murs. Heureusement pour nous, il semblait presque droit et sans bifurcation qui aurait pu être gênante. Seul le bruit de nos pas résonnait à l'intérieur, ainsi que le son des gouttes tombant du plafond.

Personne ne disait un mot, et un silence oppressant régnait. J'entendais mon sang battre dans mes tempes, la tension était palpable dans le groupe. Et pour cause, nul ne savait ce qui nous attendait à l'autre bout. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette citadelle des dieux ? Etait-elle, comme décrite dans l'odyssée, un paradis ? Ou bien un champ de ruines balayées par le temps ?

Nous marchâmes presque dix minutes dans l'obscurité la plus totale, lorsqu'Angéla s'arrêta brutalement sans prévenir, si bien que tout le monde lui rentra dedans.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça Angéla ? Grogna June.

-J'ai cru sentir un courant d'air…la sortie ne doit plus être loin.

Elle s'élança devant nous, ce qui nous obligea à courir si nous ne voulions pas être séparés. Elle avait néanmoins raison, au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, le courant d'air devenait de plus en plus fort et nous apportait des odeurs de fleurs et d'herbe.

Un mince filet de lumière se découpa alors dans les ténèbres. Je redoublai d'allure, impatient de voir enfin ce que tout le monde aurait rêvé de voir. Je la voyais enfin, la sortie, éblouissante de clarté.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ! M'écriai-je abasourdi par le spectacle qui se tenait à mes pieds.

Devant moi s'étendait, non pas une prairie parsemée de fleurs, mais un immense espace de désolation, une vallée stérile sur laquelle rien ne pouvait vivre. Pas une âme, pas un seul arbre, je me serais cru de retour dans le désert de pierre à mon arrivée…Il n'y avait que de la pierre noire et froide recouverte de glace bleuté et mortelle. Le vent quant à lui était totalement inexistant. Le temps semblait réellement figé à cet endroit. Au loin, un pic entouré de lumières étranges s'élevant vers le ciel, comme des aurores boréales, et cerné de rochers dont la forme évoquait d'immenses griffes, se dressait fièrement.

Cependant, entre notre promontoire et le pic, sur la vallée, les ruines d'anciens bâtiments gisaient là : des colonnes romaines, d'anciens temples, ainsi que le lit d'une rivière gelée.

Angéla, qui était arrivée avant moi, contemplait, elle aussi ce spectacle tragique, la peur dans les yeux et June lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer.

Les autres arrivèrent ensuite, et furent eux aussi frappé de trouver cette vallée et non le paysage de vie auquel nous nous attendions.

-Alors, c'est cela…la fameuse citadelle des Dieux, le berceau de la civilisation ? S'étonna Marie. Je l'aurais crue un peu plus…verte.

-Non, il s'est passé quelque chose ici…Grimaça l'amie d'Angéla. Cet endroit est comme une passerelle entre notre monde et celui des esprits et, en temps normal, il combine les caractéristiques des deux mondes…

-Et en français, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Lui demanda la blonde.

-Que pendant que nous sommes ici, loin de toute civilisation, notre monde se porte bien mal…

-En effet, vous avez bien deviné résonna soudain une voix grave.

Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque je reconnus la voix de Shadow. Nous nous tournâmes de tous les côtés pour déterminer l'origine mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous sur cette plaine.

-Pendant que vous vous amusiez avec mes esprits de la terre, j'en ai profité pour mettre mes plans à exécution, de même que Gariatron.

-Montrez-vous, Shadow ! M'écriai-je. Venez nous affronter !

-Patience mon cher Darksky ricana notre ennemi. Laura est elle aussi impatiente de t'affronter.

Lorsque l'homme prononça le nom de mon amie, mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines. Penser qu'il manipulait Laura de la sorte me rendait fou de rage. Cependant, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de rétorquer quelque chose, Drago prit la parole.

-Dans ce cas, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous venions à vous ?

-Absolument aucun…Mais avant cela, essayez simplement de traverser cette vallée qui vous sépare de nous…

La voix de Shadow disparut lentement dans les ténèbres et, avant que le silence en soit revenu, la terre se mit soudainement à trembler et une vive lueur nous aveugla. Je sentis mon corps se figer d'un seul coup et, sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me sentis comme aspiré avant de perdre connaissance.


	29. Chapitre 16: Une vie normale

_**Chapitre 16 : Une vie normale**_

Un courant d'air frais me tira de mon sommeil. Lentement, j'entrouvris un œil et je vis que je me trouvais dans une salle vide. A en juger par le plafond, je devais être au dernier étage, juste sous les toits. La décoration de la pièce était assez singulière : un grand écran plat accroché au mur d'en face, un large bureau en bois de chêne, une bibliothèque, plusieurs instruments d'astronomie et même…une douche ?

Sans vraiment comprendre où je me trouvai, je me relevai et m'étirai. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais les faibles rayons du soleil couchant passaient encore à travers la grande baie vitrée par laquelle j'avais une vue imprenable sur toute la ville. Je pouvais même distinguer le laboratoire de mon père au loin, intact…

Je sursautai en réalisant cela et je me souvins tout à coup de ce flash de lumière aveuglant et du discours de Shadow. Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne me trompai pas…ce laboratoire était bien celui de mon père, ce qui signifiait que j'étais de retour dans mon monde…

Non…Je devais faire erreur. Ça ne pouvait pas être le même laboratoire, le sien avait explosé…Je tentai alors d'appeler Théa pour lui demander de l'aide mais aucune réponse ne me parvint et je serrai les dents.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait que je retourne à la citadelle des dieux le plus vite possible pour arrêter Gariatron !

Sans perdre une seconde, je sautai de ma chaise et me précipitai vers la porte de sortie mais, au moment où j'allai sortir, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et m'envoya la porte dans la figure, me faisant tomber à la renverse.

Je me frottai le nez avant de lever la tête, prêt à me battre s'il s'agissait d'un sbire de Gariatron mais, lorsque je vis la personne devant moi, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de mon âge, portant l'uniforme de mon ancien lycée dans mon monde. Son visage était assez fin et ses longs cheveux presque bleus tombaient devant ses yeux vairons, bleu et vert.

J'avais l'impression de connaitre cette personne mais, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à lui donner un nom ni à me souvenir de qui elle était. Mais une chose était sûre : mon cœur battait la chamade rien qu'en me trouvant près d'elle.

La jeune fille me regarda pendant un instant, l'air surprise avant de me prendre une main chaleureuse pour m'aider à me relever.

-Et bien alors, Drago, cela ne te ressemble pas de courir comme ça déclara-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

-je…Je…Bafouillai-je sans réussir à articuler un seul mot.

Je secouai la tête. Non, je n'avais pas le temps de discuter avec cette personne ni d'essayer de me rappeler où je l'avais vue. Je devais me dépêcher de retrouver Angéla et les autres pour arrêter Gariatron, le sort de ce monde en dépendant…

Sans ajouter un mot, je me relevai et tentai de contourner la jeune fille mais celle-ci me barra le passage et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en gonflant les joues.

-Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle, Drago grogna-t-elle. Et je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je dois me dépêcher de retrouver Gariatron ! Rétorquai-je en tentant de forcer le passage.

La jeune fille m'attrapa fermement par le bras et fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

-Gariatron tu dis ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette personne, c'est un ami à toi ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, Angéla et Darksky comptent sur moi !

-Angéla ? Darksky ? Mais de qui parles-tu ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui…Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir après qu'on s'est séparés ?

Je m'arrêtai un instant et je fixai la lycéenne, les yeux ronds de surprise.

-Comment ça…hier soir ? Répétai-je, interdit. Hier soir…j'étais perdu au beau milieu de nulle part dans les montagnes…

-Oula, je sens que tu as pris un sérieux coup sur la tête quand j'ai ouvert cette porte ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Je te rappelle qu'on a observé les étoiles toute la nuit espèce de tête en l'air.

-Les…Etoiles ?

Ma main se mit à trembler et je commençai à reculer prudemment tandis que la jeune fille continuait à me regarder comme si j'étais devenu fou.

-Sérieusement, dormir dans la salle de club n'a pas l'air de te faire le plus grand bien…Soupira-t-elle en posant son sac sur la table.

-J'ai…Dormi dans la salle de club ? Repris-je, toujours abasourdi.

-Et bien on t'a laissé ici et tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. J'en conclus donc que oui, tu as dormi dans la salle de club.

Perdu, je me pris la tête dans les bras et je m'assis sur une chaise, commençant à transpirer à grosse goutte à mesure que mes sens se troublaient.

-Mais…Et l'explosion du laboratoire ? Et Gariatron ? Et la fin du monde ? Et les esprits de la terre ? Murmurai-je en regardant le sol.

-Oh, on dirait que tu as fait un mauvais rêve, je me trompe ?

-Un…mauvais rêve tu dis ?

-Bah…Oui, aux dernières nouvelles, le laboratoire n'a pas explosé me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Un mauvais rêve…Etait-ce possible que ces dernières semaines n'aient été qu'un rêve ? Une illusion créée de toute pièce ? Visiblement, c'était la vérité. Ma famille devait être toujours vivante, je n'avais pas quitté le lycée ni rencontré Angéla et les autres…

D'un côté, cela me rassurait de savoir que ma famille allait bien et d'un autre, je ressentais un immense vide au fond de moi en comprenant qu'aucun des liens que j'avais tissé n'était réel et que la seule réalité était cette vie monotone et ennuyeuse dans mon monde.

Résigné, je relevai la tête et me tournai vers la jeune fille et un nom me traversa l'esprit, comme un fragment de mémoire qui me revenait.

-Tu…Tu dois avoir raison, Hoshino…

-Hoshino ? S'étonna-t-elle, amusée. C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, la dénommée Hoshino fouilla dans son sac et me lança un sandwich que j'attrapai au vol puis j'allais m'installer machinalement à la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Nous mangeâmes en silence mais cela ne sembla pas déranger mon « amie ». J'aurais bien dit quelque chose mais mon esprit était encore totalement embrouillé et j'avais du mal à accepter que tout n'ait été qu'un rêve…

Finalement, le silence fut brisé lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement et qu'une fille aux cheveux blancs entra avec fracas, suivie d'un garçon à l'air très peu sympathique.

-Et voilà, enfin fini avec la paperasse ! S'exclama la nouvelle venue. Avec ça, on devrait être tranquille pour quelques temps, pas vrai Ichigo ?

-Si tu le dis, Kagari ; grogna le garçon en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je regardai attentivement les deux nouveaux élèves. Etrangement, contrairement à Hoshino, je pouvais les nommer précisément : Mina Kagari et Hajime Ichigo, les deux délégués de la classe. Dans mes souvenirs, nous nous parlions de temps en temps mais sans plus…

-Donc maintenant que nous sommes libres, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur notre planétarium ! Enchaina la fille aux cheveux blancs avec entrain.

-Un…Planétarium ? Repris-je, étonné.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié que pour la fin de l'année, on doit en construire un et le présenter aux autres ! Me gronda Hoshino. C'était même ton idée !

-Ah…Oui, je m'en souviens…Mentis-je.

-Quelle idée stupide grogna Ichigo sans même nous regarder.

La conversation se prolongea pendant une bonne heure et, même si j'essayais de parler le moins possible pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, personne ne s'en étonna, comme si j'étais dans mon état normal.

Mais, plus les minutes avançaient et plus j'avais l'impression de retrouver quelque chose que j'avais perdu, comme si les souvenirs oubliés dans ce monde…non, dans ce rêve étaient en train de revenir peu à peu…

Finalement, la cloche sonna et nous retournâmes en cours. La encore, je retrouvai des sensations connues, me confirmant que j'étais bien dans la réalité et non dans un rêve.

La journée avança, je prenais des notes dans mon cahier comme si je l'avais toujours fait et, peu à peu, je me mis à oublier Gariatron, exactement comme un rêve se dissipant lentement après le réveil.

Lorsqu'enfin les cours se terminèrent, je repris ce long chemin que je connaissais si bien pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que mes pieds n'avaient pas foulé cette route alors que, si tout ce que j'avais vécu avait été un rêve, cela ne faisait pas plus d'une journée…

Alors que j'étais presque arrivé chez moi, je décidai de faire un détour par le laboratoire pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et que mon père ne courait aucun risque.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant le grand bâtiment, mon cœur s'accéléra. Tout était intact. Sur le parking, des dizaines de voitures étaient garées et le vigile à l'entrée semblait dormir à moitié comme toujours. Ainsi, je me faufilai à l'intérieur et, sans perdre une seconde, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon père mais ce dernier était fermé à clé. Il avait déjà dû rentrer à la maison.

-Tiens, mais si ça ne serait pas Drago, ça faisait longtemps dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec l'assistant de mon père, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années répondant au nom de Fuji Makoto. J'avais presque oublié son existence…

-Ah…Bonjour…Lui répondis-je peu enthousiaste. Je ne faisais que passer…

-Si tu cherches ton père, il est déjà rentré.

-D…D'accord…

Soudain, en repensant à l'explosion du laboratoire, une question me traversa l'esprit et, sans réfléchir, j'interrogeai l'homme que j'avais sous la main.

-Dites, je voulais vous demander, mais, sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ?

L'homme prit un air légèrement surpris lorsqu'il entendit cela mais me répondit.

-Et bien, ton père ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-N…Non mentis-je.

-Je ne le croyais pas si secret mais bon, puisque tu es son fils, je peux bien te le dire : nous tentons des expériences sur des noyaux de krypton.

-Des…Des noyaux de Krypton ? Bégayai-je en reculant d'un pas.

Mon cœur rata un battement et mes mains se mirent à trembler tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perla de mon front et, même si je fis tout pour cacher mes réactions, Fuji Makoto remarqua mon attitude étrange et me lança un sourire rassurant.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun risque, tout est sous contrôle. Après tout, ton père n'en est pas à sa première tentative dans le domaine !

-Je…je veux bien vous croire…et si vous m'excusez, je dois rentrer avant qu'il ne s'inquiète pour moi justement.

Le saluant en coup de vent, je me dépêchai de quitter le laboratoire et, alors que je courais sur la route, une affreuse sensation de déjà-vu m'envahit et je m'arrêtai net.

Les gens qui marchaient là, ce chien aboyant sur un enfant apeuré, ce ciel rouge et cette fumée provenant du laboratoire et montant haut dans le ciel…j'avais déjà vu ce tableau…Quand ? J'aurais été incapable de le dater précisément mais c'était une certitude…

Se pouvait-il que cette lumière aveuglante m'ait en réalité renvoyé dans le passé, avant l'accident ? Je n'avais même pas pensé à regarder la date ! Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net et, s'il s'avérait que j'avais raison, je me devais de trouver un moyen de retourner à mon époque !

J'accélérai le pas pour rentrer chez moi mais, alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison, je vis Hoshino adossée à notre portail, attendant quelque chose en regardant fixement le sol. Lorsqu'elle me vit, cette dernière m'adressa un grand sourire.

-Et bien, tu t'es perdu en rentrant ? Railla-t-elle.

-J'ai juste fait un détour : répondis-je évasivement tout en ouvrant le portail.

Une fois de plus, Hoshino me retint par le bras et me tendit une petite enveloppe scellée. A ce moment-là, mon sentiment de déjà-vu s'amplifia, jusqu'à se transformer presque en véritable souvenir. Je revoyais clairement cette fille me donner une enveloppe similaire à la sortie des cours et, même si nous n'étions pas devant chez moi mais encore en classe, la situation était presque identique…

La jeune fille rougit et commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre

-Dis…Je me disais…j'organise une fête ce soir…et tu pourrais peut-être…tu sais…

-Hoshino la coupai-je alors d'une voix sérieuse qui la surprit.

-A…arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est étrange…

-dis-moi, quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien…

Le son de la voix de la jeune fille fut soudain étouffé par celui d'une puissante explosion et un vent violent balaya la ville, nous envoyant poussières et particules fines dans les yeux. Lorsque l'onde de choc fut passée, ce que je redoutais s'était produit : le laboratoire avait explosé…

Par réflexe, je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Hoshino en plan mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur…

Désespéré, je tombai à genoux sur le sol et je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Encore une fois…Encore une fois, je venais de perdre ma famille et, illusion ou non, le revivre était bien plus douloureux que je ne le pensais…

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et je sentis la main chaude d'Hoshino se poser sur mon épaule. Mais je ne me retournai pas. Si tout cela était la réalité, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne rejoigne Darksky et les autres…Enfin…je l'espérais…

-Drago…Murmura mon amie.

-Désolé…Hoshino…Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois…

-C…Comment ? Mais…Tu es Drago, mon ami d'enfance, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Peut-être…Peut-être pas…Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose…Ma place n'est pas ici.

-Que…Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'ai rencontré des gens formidables il y a quelques temps…Des gens qui m'ont aidé, des gens avec qui j'ai vécu des aventures que j'aurais crues impossibles en temps normale, des gens qui ont besoin de moi en ce moment-même…

-Des…Gens qui t'ont aidé ? Je ne comprends pas…Moi aussi je t'ai aidé ! J'en suis la preuve vivante ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

Je me tournai vers elle et je vis son œil vert se mettre à briller et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Dans ce cas, je te remercie, Hoshino déclarai-je en lui souriant malgré moi.

-Tu…Tu me remercies ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? S'écria-t-elle en reculant.

La jeune fille fut soudain entourée d'une aura sombre tandis que la lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifia et je grimaçai. Le monde autour de moi se mit à trembler, le vent se leva, le ciel se couvrit de nuage noirs menaçant et des éclairs illuminèrent cet espace sombre qu'était devenu ma ville…

Mais, devant ce spectacle, je n'eus aucune réaction, comprenant alors ce qu'il se passait et je gardai mon sang froid.

-Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, Drago ! J'ai consacré toute ma vie à te rendre le sourire et toi, tu m'oublies en l'espace d'une nuit !

-Je n'ai pas à me souvenir d'une illusion répondis-je sans aucune émotion.

-Une…Illusion ?! S'écria Hoshino folle de rage. Alors c'est tout ce que j'ai été pour toi ? Tu étais tellement égocentrique que je n'existais même pas pour toi ?!

-Non…Ce monde entier est une illusion. Rien n'est réel. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je suis certain d'une chose : même si tu es réelle, ici, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un produit de mon imagination.

Dans un cri de rage, Hoshino se jeta sur moi et tenta de me donner un coup de poing dans le ventre mais j'esquivai facilement son attaque en faisant un pas sur le côté. Devant ma réactivité, la jeune fille eut un moment d'hésitation mais repassa aussitôt à l'attaque.

Cette fois-ci, je ne bougeai pas et j'attrapa son poing dans le creux de ma main, parant totalement son offensive tout en l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

-Hoshino…Je suis désolé…

Rassemblant toutes mes forces, et oubliant totalement qui j'avais en face de moi, j'assénai à la jeune fille un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'envoya valser à deux mètres. Mais contre toute attente, elle se releva sans aucune égratignure et se mit à rire tandis que je me remis sur mes gardes, prêt à parer une autre attaque.

-Toi…Vraiment…Jusqu'au bout, tu auras été une véritable ordure avec celle qui t'a sauvé, il y a dix ans…Ricana-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas la parole d'une illusion rétorquai-je froidement.

-Et pourtant…Ce n'est que la stricte vérité, mon cher Drago.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que le doute m'envahissait. Tout ce qui m'entourait, y compris cette fille, ne devaient être que des mirages créés par Gariatron pour nous tenir éloignés de lui mais, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, cette fille me semblait familière bien que je n'en aie aucun souvenir…

-Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une illusion, tout comme ce qui t'entoure déclara calmement Hoshino. Cependant…Toute illusion prend sa source quelque part…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Lui demandai-je, sur mes gardes.

-C'est simple, je ne suis que la matérialisation de tes souvenirs, Drago.

-C'est impossible. Je ne connais pas cette Hoshino.

-Vraiment ? Donc tu m'as bel et bien oubliée ? Je suis déçue, moi qui pensais que je comptais un minimum pour toi lança l'illusion d'une voix remplie de sarcasmes.

Je fronçai les sourcils à nouveau. Au fond de moi, je le savais…Je savais que cette illusion disait la vérité et que quelqu'un portant le nom d'Hoshino avait joué un rôle dans ma vie autrefois…Même si je n'en avais aucun souvenir…

-Enfin, je ne suis pas étonnée. Après tout, tu ne m'accordais aucune importance et tu me fuyais volontairement même. Je suis bien bête d'avoir tenu un jour à toi.

-Ne parle pas à la place de la personne que tu copies rétorquai-je.

-Mais je ne parle pas à sa place. Je ne fais que répéter ta pensée quand tu imaginais ses pensées.

-Arrête d'inventer de choses. Tu pourrais me dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle, comme je n'ai aucun souvenir, je ne pourrais pas le démentir.

-Libre à toi de ne pas le croire.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober une seule miette de ce que tu me dis, serviteur de Gariatron ? M'exclamai-je alors. Je n'ai qu'un seul objectif : reprendre le flambeau de ma sœur et rendre à Angéla et Darksky ce qu'ils m'ont donné !

-Je vois…Puisque la discussion semble inutile, laissons parler nos poings…mais sache qu'un jour, ton passé te rattrapera et te submergera…

-C'est ce que nous verrons…

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, je passai à l'attaque et la copie d'Hoshino fit de même. J'esquivai de justesse son poing en me baissant puis je visais une nouvelle fois son ventre mais la jeune fille me para avec son bras avant de me donner un coup de pied dans les jambes qui me déstabilisa et m'obligea à reculer.

Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de retrouver mon équilibre qu'Hoshino m'asséna un violent coup d'épaule qui me fit tomber à la renverse, me laissant à sa merci.

Néanmoins, je ne m'avouai pas vaincu. Rassemblant mes forces, je roulai sur le côté pour éviter son pied qui allait m'écraser et je me remis debout d'un bond, quelques mètres plus loin.

J'étais déjà essoufflé. Je n'avais jamais été bon en exercice physique et encore moins pour me battre. Cependant, je n'avais pas le choix. En face de moi se trouvait un agent de Gariatron et, illusion ou non, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me faire tuer pour connaitre les conséquences…

La pluie se mit à tomber, diminuant encore ma visibilité et seule la lueur des yeux vairons d'Hoshino me permettait de la repérer dans le noir.

Soudain, alors que je m'attendais à une nouvelle attaque au corps à corps, un rayon de lumière verte traversa le terrain et j'eus tout juste le temps de me jeter sur le côté pour l'esquiver avant qu'il ne réduise une voiture en fumée.

Je relevai la tête, abasourdi et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Les habits d'Hoshino avaient changé subitement et son uniforme de lycéenne s'était transformé en véritable armure noire parcourue de lignes émeraudes luisant dans l'obscurité tandis qu'à sa main brillait une immense épée noire et rouge et que, dans son dos, flottait une cape pourpre.

Avec un cri de rage, elle se jeta sur moi et abattit son épée de toutes ses forces. Encore une fois, je me jetai sur le côté, évitant ainsi de me faire trancher en deux comme le bitume…

Des grosses gouttes de sueur commencèrent à se mêler à la pluie dégoulinant sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à ça…J'étais totalement sans défense et même mon deck avait disparu.

Gariatron avait vraiment bien joué son coup. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau plus de cinq minutes dans un combat aussi déséquilibré.

Ma première réaction fut de tenter de prendre la fuite pour trouver une arme ou un quelconque objet qui aurait pu m'aider mais, je n'avais pas fait trois pas que quelqu'un s'interposa devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Il s'agissait d'Ichigo et son regard me disait qu'il m'en voulait autant qu'Hoshino…

-Décidemment…tu n'es qu'un fauteur de troubles. Tu aimes tant que ça rendre les gens tristes ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre et je voulus m'enfuir dans l'autre direction mais là encore, la route me fut coupée, cette fois-ci par Kagari qui me lançait un regard rempli de tristesse.

-Dis…Pourquoi as-tu disparu, Drago ? Tu ne nous aimais pas, c'est ça ? Pleura-t-elle.

Je serrai les dents. J'étais cerné de toute part. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire ni aucun moyen de gagner ce combat…Etais-je fini ? Allais-je échouer si près du but ?

-Sérieusement…On dirait que tu ne peux pas gagner sans moi résonna une voix dans ma tête.

-L…Ladd ? Bégayai-je, voyant une lueur d'espoir.

-Je le fais bien parce que je suis obligé…

Lorsque l'esprit de duel prononça ces mots, je fus entouré d'une vive lumière blanche et aussitôt Hoshino repassa à l'attaque avec son épée. Instinctivement, je me protégeai la tête avec mon bras tout en sachant que c'était inutile mais, alors que son arme aurait dû me trancher en deux, seul un bruit de métal résonna dans la nuit tandis que les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondir.

Sans que je ne sache comment, dans ma main s'était matérialisé une épée noire et or, me protégeant de son attaque.

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et, voyant mon arme, je repoussai Hoshino de toutes mes forces et me relevai, confiant. Kagari et Ichigo reculèrent prudemment mais le regard de la jeune fille s'enflamma et elle me tint tête.

Le tonnerre gronda et seul le bruit de la pluie rebondissant sur le macadam se faisait entendre tandis que nous nous faisions face, nos deux épées luisant dans la pénombre.

Même si j'avais une arme désormais, je n'étais pas plus avancé. Je ne savais absolument pas manier une épée et encore moins me battre avec. A ce stade, elle m'encombrait plus qu'elle ne m'aidait…

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper de cette illusion, et vite si je ne voulais pas finir en deux parties.

Soudain, une idée stupide me traversa l'esprit. C'était tordu mais c'était la seule option que j'avais pour le moment et je devais tout miser dessus.

Je me mis en position, saisissant mon épée à deux mains avant de feindre d'attaquer. Evidemment, Hoshino tenta une parade défense et, à ce moment, j'utilisai l'élan de mon épée pour rebondir et la contourner puis je fonçai à l'intérieur de ma maison.

Sans me retourner, je me précipitai au premier étage, dans la chambre de ma sœur et je me mis à fouiller son bureau dans l'espoir de retrouver la carte qui m'avait amené dans ce monde la première fois mais il n'y avait que des papiers sans intérêt…

Un nouveau rayon de lumière frôla mon oreille et fit exploser le bureau en un millier d'éclat de bois tandis que, derrière moi se tenait Hoshino, le regard fou.

-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas une deuxième fois, Drago cracha-t-elle.

Je reculai, à court d'option mais je sentis très rapidement le mur derrière mon dos. J'étais pris au piège, mon idée s'était révélée stupide et la jeune fille s'avançait lentement vers moi, le regard luisant et l'épée à la main, prête à me découper.

Mon cœur s'accéléra devant cette mort imminente qu'était la mienne. C'était fini…J'avais échoué…Finalement, je n'avais rien d'un héros, je n'étais qu'un garçon ordinaire sans aucun talent de combattant et en train de se faire rattraper par un passé important qu'il avait lui-même oublié…

-Je suis désolé…Hoshino…Murmurai-je.

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est un peu tard pour t'excuser de ce que tu as fait, Drago siffla-t-elle en me lançant un regard empli de mépris.

-Non…Je ne m'excuse pas pour ce que j'ai pu faire…mais pour avoir oublié ce que j'ai pu te faire…

Elle ne me répondit rien et se contenta de rester devant moi en me fixant puis, finalement, après une longue minute de silence, la jeune fille leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête et je baissai le regard.

La lame siffla tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de moi mais, alors que je m'étais résigné à accepter la défaite, une ombre plana devant mes yeux et s'interposa entre moi et l'épée mortelle, ombre qui repoussa sans aucune difficulté Hoshino hors de la chambre de Théa.

Timidement, je relevai la tête et je restai bouchée bée en reconnaissant le dragon qui m'avait déjà sauvé lors de mon combat contres les esprits de la terre, Ladd…

-Sérieusement…Je me demande pourquoi je protège un incapable comme toi…Cracha-t-il.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il envoya sur Hoshino qui était encore à terre un puissant rayon de lumière sombre qui traversa le mur comme du papier mâché.

Encore une fois, je fus subjugué par la puissance que ce monstre détenait mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier, je devais toujours trouver un moyen de m'en sortir…

-Partons d'ici, Drago, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas affronter grogna le dragon en se mettant à rayonner.

Au loin, j'entendis Hoshino se relever avec un cri de rage alors que mon corps commençait déjà à disparaitre lentement dans une trainée de lumière blanche. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à cette réplique de ma maison, me sentant soudain triste de quitter à nouveau cet endroit mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement à l'idée de retrouver Angéla et les autres.

La dernière chose que je vis de ce monde fut Hoshino qui était remontée à l'étage et qui me lançait un regard à la fois suppliant et rempli de haine.

-Encore une fois…Désolé…Lui lançai-je à voix basse. Peut-être qu'un jour…Je me souviendrai de ce que je t'ai fait, et je me ferai pardonner…

Puis ce monde créé de toute pièces disparut dans un flash de lumière.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvai à nouveau près de la citadelle, allongé sur le sol froid, mais Darksky, Marie, Angéla et June avaient disparu, de même que Ladd et Shadow.

J'appelai ma sœur pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle apparut à mes côtés.

-Drago, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, pendant presque une journée entière, je n'ai pas réussi à te contacter !

-Une...Journée ? Répétai-je.

Ainsi, Shadow avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait gagné du temps en me plongeant dans cette illusion créée à partir de mes souvenirs…

C'était étrange…Moi qui n'avais jamais voulu participer à cette guerre, ce simulacre de vie ordinaire ne m'avait pas convenu, et pas simplement parce que je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me manquait réellement quelque chose : je m'ennuyais.

J'avais presque oublié en arrivant dans ce monde que ma vie d'avant était totalement dénuée de sens et de joie de vivre, et ce n'était pas ce club d'astronomie dont j'avais quelques vagues souvenirs qui me faisait passer le temps.

Cependant…Cette Hoshino me troublait. Je n'en avais aucun souvenir et pourtant, elle disait être issue de ma mémoire…Etait-ce une autre manipulation de Gariatron ? Avais-je réellement oublié quelque chose d'important ? J'étais bien incapable de le dire…

-Eh, Drago, tu m'écoutes ! Me sermonna ma sœur. Nous devons retrouver les autres avant que Gariatron…

-Dis-moi, Théa la coupai-je. Est-ce qu'on connaissait une « Hoshino » ?

-Ho…Hoshino ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux ronds. Pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est…un nom qui m'en revenu en tête, rien de plus…

-Je…Je vois bégaya-t-elle en détournant le regard. Eh bien, il s'agissait simplement de nos voisins…

-Et c'est tout ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus sur eux, je ne les connaissais pas si bien que ça moi !

Je voyais clairement que Théa n'avait pas envie de parler de quelque chose mais au même moment, la terre trembla et me rappela ma mission.

Ainsi, je mis de côté ces souvenirs flous pour me concentrer sur mon objectif : vaincre ce démon et rendre à Angéla et Darksky leurs vies d'antan.


	30. Chapitre 17: Futur de l'ombre

_**Chapitre 17 : Futur de l'ombre**_

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la citadelle de glace avait disparu, de même que le décor de fin du monde qui l'accompagnait.

Je me retrouvai dans une grande cour d'école entourée de cinq bâtiments distincts, mais celle-ci ne m'était pas inconnue, je la connaissais même très bien et j'aurais espéré ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Je me relevai, encore déroutée par le transport peu conventionnel avec lequel j'étais arrivée là. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était ce flash de lumière blanche et cette sensation d'avoir été arrachée à mon corps avant de me réveiller ici sans autre explication.

Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais seule. Derrière moi, dans le hall d'entrée, le cratère de notre dernière bataille était encore là. Visiblement, personne n'avait tenté de le dissimuler depuis le temps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable devant cela. C'était ici que Maya et Ambre avaient disparues par ma faute, j'avais été trop prétentieuse, et cela aurait dû me mener à ma perte.

-Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je dans le vide.

Je tournai la tête, incapable de contempler ce triste spectacle plus longtemps. Je fus soudain frappée d'un détail qui m'avait échappé jusque-là : l'école semblait totalement déserte. Plutôt étrange alors que nous étions en pleine période scolaire. En temps normal, même en l'absence de notre bien aimé directeur, les cours devraient avoir lieux, on travaillait même les jours fériés après tout…

Je me mis à déambuler sur le goudron, explorant ou redécouvrant des endroits que j'avais oubliés comme une entrée du sous-sol réservée au directeur que nous avions découverte un jour en nous promenant.

Je poussai la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. La poussière accumulée à l'intérieur me fit tousser lorsque je soulevai un vieux livre. Il n'y avait rien de passionnant en réalité, je ne savais pas pourquoi cet endroit m'avait tant attiré par le passé. Un simple post de radio rouillé, une table et une chaise se tenaient là, ainsi qu'une vielle étagère vide. Je sortis donc, déçue, de l'antre du directeur.

Je ne pus me l'expliquer, mais mes pas m'emmenèrent directement dans mon ancienne salle de classe. Les lumières étaient éteintes, les chaises remontées sur les tables, le tableau propre et fermé. Il y avait même un vieux bout de papier que j'avais jeté durant un cours d'allemand qui trainait encore là, à croire que la vie n'était pas revenue ici depuis mon départ.

Je le ramassai, et je le dépliai. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de Maya. C'était notre dernier jeu ensemble avant que Chapy ne vienne tout gâcher.

Mon cœur se serra. Tout cela appartenait au passé désormais. Je ne savais même pas s'il était réellement possible de sauver mes amies. Je me fiais simplement aux histoires du passé mais rien ne me disait qu'elles étaient vraies et encore moins que la situation était la même.

-Angéla ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

June me fit sursauter, je ne l'avais même pas entendue arriver à force de me lamenter. J'essuyai rapidement les quelques larmes encore suspendues à mes cils. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter encore plus qu'elle ne le paraissait déjà.

Mais…que faisait-elle ici ? J'avais tellement l'habitude de la voir dans cette salle que sa présence ne m'avait même pas étonnée…

-June ! Mais, comment es-tu arrivée là ?

-De la même façon que toi je pense…

Bien sûre, à question stupide, réponse stupide…Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle sache ce que nous arrivait plus que moi.

-Tout ce dont je me souviens, reprit-elle, c'est d'avoir été aveuglée puis je me suis réveillée dans un des placards…Mais au moins, ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas seule ici me dit-elle en me rejoignant.

-Seule ou non, nous n'avons rien à faire ici rétorquai-je. Il faut que nous retournions à la citadelle !

-A mon avis, nous n'avons pas bougé. Cet endroit n'est sûrement qu'une illusion créée de toute pièce, une illusion créée à partir de nos souvenirs communs. Dans quel but ? Je l'ignore, mais comme toutes les illusions, il suffit de la briser.

Je ne sus quoi répondre à cela. June était vraiment brillante quand elle s'y mettait. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à une telle chose. Elle devait sûrement tenir de son père.

Ainsi donc, nous étions dans un rêve ? Cela aurait expliqué cette ambiance sinistre puisque c'était ainsi que je revoyais sans cesse mon école, un endroit lugubre, sans vie et effrayant.

-Une illusion vous dites ? Si seulement c'était le cas dit soudain une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes toutes les deux en sursautant, prêtes à nous battre s'il le fallait mais, alors que je pensais voir surgir un sbire de Gariatron, ce fut une jeune fille qui se présenta à nous.

Elle devait avoir à peu près notre âge, était assez grande, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu marine. Son visage était fin et élégant mais ses joues creuses et ses cernes trahissaient sa faiblesse. Elle portait une simple veste en jean déchirée par-dessus un t-shirt rayé noir et blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon assorti à la veste. Cependant, je fus surprise de voir qu'à sa ceinture se trouvaient de nombreuses armes comme des couteaux, un pistolet et même une grenade.

Etrangement, elle me rappelait Darksky. Elle possédait les mêmes mèches et la même frange que lui mais cela ne devait être qu'une coïncidence…

-Je suis étonnée de voir qu'il reste des survivants hors de la base continua la jeune fille. Des survivants ayant l'air en pleine forme qui plus est.

-Des…Survivants ? Répéta June en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Vous me semblez un peu perdues toutes les deux s'amusa-t-elle. D'où sortez-vous encore ? Vous avez été élevées sous terre toutes ces années ou quoi ?

-Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode…Marmonnai-je en me tournant vers mon amie.

-Toutes ces années…Murmura June, pensive. Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien, cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne compte plus les jours mais je dirais quelque chose comme l'hiver 2041.

Mon cœur rata un battement en entendant cela et June fronça les sourcils, tressaillant légèrement mais gardant son calme légendaire. Devant nos réactions, la jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté et prit un air ennuyé.

-Vous m'avez vraiment l'air totalement perdues vous…Et puis, c'est quoi ces vêtements ? On dirait ces vieux trucs d'avant la guerre.

Je vis mon amie serrer les dents en entendant ces mots et une goutte de sueur perla de son front. Quant à moi, je reculai lentement, réalisant peu à peu ce qui était en train de nous arriver et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça…

Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Tout était exactement tel que nous l'avions laissé et dehors, tout était bien trop calme, même dans la cour je n'avais entendu aucun bruit de moteur venant de l'extérieur alors que nous étions juste à côté d'un grand boulevard. Comment pouvions nous être dans le futur alors que le temps semblait avoir été figé, comme si…

Je réprimai un hoquet de surprise et je me tournai à nouveau vers June, tremblante, venant de réaliser dans quoi nous étions embarquées mais, même si nous avions toutes les preuves devant nous, il me fallait confirmation. Je refusais de croire à une telle chose…

-Est-ce que…Gariatron aurait…

Lorsque je prononçai le nom du démon, la jeune fille sursauta et ses yeux s'arrondir avant de s'emplir de peur et elle regarda de tous les côtés, comme si le simple fait d'évoquer la créature allait nous attirer des ennuis mais cette simple réaction confirma mes pensées…

-June…Murmurai-je.

-Je sais…Ce n'est pas bon du tout…Marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents. Eh, toi là !

-O…Oui ? Bégaya la mystérieuse fille, surprise.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Sérieusement…Vous sortez vraiment d'une grotte ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui lui répondis-je en voulant éviter les longues explications.

Elle nous regarda bizarrement pendant un instant mais dans ses yeux, il n'y avait aucune méfiance ni aucune crainte, simplement de l'étonnement d'avoir rencontré deux personnes aussi étranges que nous.

-Et bien…Pour faire simple, nous sommes en guerre contre le démon…

-Et quelle est la situation ? Continua June.

-Je ne peux pas vous expliquer tout ça en deux phrases ! Se plaignit la jeune fille. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous savez déjà et…

-Tant pis, pas besoin d'explication après tout. Je sais très bien ce que cela implique si nous sommes toujours en guerre contre le démon trente ans plus tard !

Sans dire un mot de plus, June sortit de la pièce en trombe en poussant la jeune fille, bien décidée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. J'étais légèrement étonnée de la voir agir de la sorte, elle qui préférait la réflexion à l'action mais je savais qu'il ne fallait même pas tenter de l'arrêter, cela aurait été inutile. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi têtue que moi quand elle avait une idée dans la tête.

Je me retrouvai donc seule en compagnie de la mystérieuse fille qui semblait à présent tout aussi perdue que moi. Ne voulant pas créer davantage de problème, je tentai de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Et la voilà partie…on ne la changera pas dis-je en riant légèrement.

-Vous…Ton amie compte sérieusement affronter le démon ? Me demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Je ne sais pas lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'elle doit être toujours frustrée que j'ai affronté Hélios à sa place…

-Tu as…Affronté Hélios ? Mais…

La jeune fille recula, les yeux ronds et les mains tremblantes et je compris que je venais de dire quelque chose de stupide. Si Gariatron était toujours présent, cela signifiait qu'Hélios avait disparu depuis plus de trente ans, et mon visage trahissait mon âge…

Devant le malaise que je venais de créer, j'en vins à la conclusion que cacher la vérité plus longtemps était inutile et n'allait pas faire avancer les choses.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…mais nous venons du passé lâchai-je.

-Du…Passé ? Répéta-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent et un léger sourire illumina sa figure tandis qu'une lueur d'espoir passa dans son regard.

-Alors mon père disait vrai…D'autres ont survécu…

-Ton père ? Répétai-je.

-Quelle impolie je fais, je ne me suis même pas présentée : Mon nom est Yuiko Iori, générale de l'armée de libération de l'humanité.

-Et bien…ça c'est un titre…Sifflai-je, impressionnée.

-Et…est-ce que je pourrais connaitre ton nom ? Continua la dénommée Iori.

-Angéla, Angéla Hopper. Dans le passé, j'étais sur le point de combattre Gariatron mais j'ai été happée par une lumière qui m'a transportée ici…

-Angéla…S'il te plait, j'ai une faveur à te demander : accompagne-moi au QG et je t'expliquerai tout une fois là-bas !

-Après avoir récupéré June, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup d'autre option…

La figure de Iori s'illumina et, sur ces belles paroles, nous sortîmes de la salle de classe. Lorsque nous descendîmes les escaliers, j'en profitai au passage pour faire un état des lieux. Ils étaient encore plus poussiéreux que d'habitude et chacun de mes pas soulevait un tel nuage que je dus avancer les mains sur le visage pour ne pas être asphyxiée.

Les lumières de garde ne fonctionnaient plus, les fenêtres étaient fêlées de toutes parts et une atmosphère pesante régnait sur ces lieux. La vie semblait avoir quitté l'école depuis longtemps déjà.

Mon regard fut attiré par un petit objet rond et orange posé par terre dans une des aires. Une vielle balle de ping-pong, abandonnée ici. Les toiles d'araignée l'avaient déjà envahie. Le bruit de mes pas résonna longuement dans le couloir vide de présence humaine autre que la mienne et cette Iori. Tout était si calme. Il n'y avait que de vielles tables rouillées, des sacs encore remplis de cahiers de classe et même un stylo qui n'avait pas été rebouché, à croire que cet endroit avait été abandonné précipitamment. Etait-ce vraiment cela le futur ? Un monde où le silence régnait ? Un monde où l'ombre était maitre ?

Iori se rapprocha de moi et jeta également un regard triste à cette scène de désolation.

-Dis-moi, Angéla, tu as connu cette école, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui mais je n'ai jamais aimé y être. Je m'y suis toujours sentie mal à l'aise…

-Pourtant, cela semblait être un bel endroit.

-Tu parles…Je n'ai jamais passé une seule journée sans me faire crier dessus par un prof en colère ris-je en repensant au passé.

-C'est toujours mieux que de passer une journée sous les coups de feu me répondit Iori en ramassant une autre balle.

En entendant cela, je serrai la balle dans ma paume jusqu'à entendre son craquement. Je n'aimais peut-être pas l'école mais cette simple phrase suffit à me mettre hors de moi. Il était hors de question que je laisse une telle chose arriver ! Si c'était le futur, rien n'était encore écrit, nous avions toujours le pouvoir de le changer !

Avec cette résolution en tête, je tournai le dos à ce couloir vide et nous traversâmes la cour à grande enjambées. Je passai tout aussi rapidement devant le cratère créé par Hélios dans le hall pour enfin me retrouver dehors, dans la ville elle-même, et je ne pus croire ce que j'avais devant mes yeux.

Paris, la ville lumière était totalement en ruines. Les immeubles, autrefois si beaux et si élégants se résumaient désormais à de simples murs troués de toutes parts par des impacts. Les rues elles-mêmes n'étaient plus praticables, comme si un séisme avait complètement changé ce paysage et que personne n'était venu depuis.

Les voitures s'entassaient au milieu de la chaussée, elles-aussi abandonnées de leur propriétaire et en miettes. Le boulevard, de mon temps si bruyant, ne produisait plus aucun son, excepté celui d'une lutte violente et d'explosion. Il devait sûrement s'agir de June.

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et j'allai la rejoindre, suivie de près par Iori qui avait dégainé son arme, à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect.

Comme je le pensais, mon amie était en train de se battre en duel, et ça n'allait pas fort pour elle. Ses ennemis devaient au moins être dix contre elle et ne semblaient pas lui faire de cadeau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en constant que ses adversaires n'étaient autre que toujours plus de singes…Je commençais vraiment à faire une indigestion de ces créatures…

-Allez-vous en stupide macaques ! Cria-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un vert inquiétant tandis qu'un halo rouge se formait au-dessus d'elle, ce qui ne sembla pas impressionner ses ennemis qui redoublèrent leurs assauts.

-Apparais, messager du ciel, créateur des tempêtes : Simorgh, oiseau de divinité !

Le grand oiseau vert déploya ses ailes puis poussa un cri perçant et si aigu qu'il déstabilisa tous ses adversaires et que Iori fut obligée de se boucher les oreilles.

-Il est temps d'en finir Simorgh, vent divin !

L'oiseau créa une tornade qui emporta tous les singes avec elle. Je dus m'accrocher à un lampadaire qui tenait encore à peine debout pour ne pas être emportée par la puissance du vent.

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, la tornade laissa tomber à terre tous les adversaires de June. Pas un seul ne semblait encore en état de se battre après une telle attaque. Mais mon amie aussi avait l'air épuisée, elle avait sans doute utilisé beaucoup de ressources pour faire appel à un tel monstre.

Je me précipitai pour aller la rejoindre.

-Angéla dit-elle avec un regard terrifié, fait attention, il pourrait en arriver d'autres !

-D'autres ? Tu veux dire que ce ne sont pas les premiers ?

-Non, c'était la troisième vague, et je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là…Nous devons trouver un abri et vite sinon…

Elle tenta de faire un pas mais chancela aussitôt. Iori la rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne cogne le sol et son expression se durcit immédiatement.

-Livrer un duel dans ce monde…Ton amie doit être bien courageuse ou totalement inconsciente…

-June ! Dis-je affolée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa respiration était saccadée. Je remarquai avec effroi son teint blême. Elle devait être épuisée après tous ces combats. Ses points de vie n'étaient pas au plus haut point non plus, il lui en restait à peine 500. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir une quatrième vague.

Mon regard se porta sur l'école. Là-bas, nous ne devrions pas être embêtées. Mais encore fallait-il y arriver, et dans son état, je doutai que June puisse marcher…

Comme prévu, un nouveau bataillon arriva, et ils étaient bien plus nombreux cette fois-ci. Ils nous encerclèrent rapidement, si bien qu'il nous était impossible de nous enfuir, plus d'autres choix que de nous battre.

Cependant, alors que je sortais mon disque de duel, Iori posa délicatement June à terre pour faire face à nos ennemis. Ils n'étaient que vingt.

-Angéla…Reste derrière s'il te plait pour protéger ton amie et, quoiqu'il arrive, n'interviens pas m'ordonna la jeune fille.

Je n'eus aucune objection à cela, n'ayant moi-même aucune envie de me confronter une nouvelle fois à a ces macaques et je pris mes distances, portant June dans mes bras.

Mais, alors que je pensais que Iori allait se servir de ses armes, cette dernière fut entourée soudainement d'un halo d'énergie doré tandis que l'air se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle, faisant reculer les singes. Ses cheveux se mirent à crépiter et je pus voir comme des petits éclairs s'en échapper.

Après un instant d'hésitation, les monstres passèrent à l'attaque, se jetant tous en même temps sur la jeune fille mais cette dernière, d'un geste ample du bras, projeta une lame d'énergie qui transperça les macaques comme de vulgaires bouts de papiers.

Néanmoins, même si cette vague d'ennemis avait été vaincue, une autre prit immédiatement sa place et repassa à l'attaque. Elle fut décimée exactement de la même façon.

J'étais impressionnée par les pouvoirs de la jeune fille. Tout comme Hélios le faisait par le passé, elle semblait capable d'utiliser la puissance de ses propres monstres comme la sienne…

Mais, alors que Iori était occupée avec les vagues constantes d'ennemis arrivant d'un côté, elle ne vit par surgir derrière nous d'autres singes, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Oubliant ses instructions, je me levai d'un bond et activai mon disque de duel, prête à en découdre.

-Viens à moi, Kris…

-Ouroboros : Absolute Zero ! S'écria une voix surgit de nulle part qui m'interrompit dans mon action.

Un rayon de glace sombre atteignit de plein fouet les ennemis pour ne laisser ensuite qu'un cratère glacé, fumant et vide. L'attaque ne s'arrêta pas là et, visant la rue par laquelle tous les adversaires de Iori arrivaient, le monstre créa un épais mur, arrêtant ainsi les assauts.

Je regardai presque effrayée la créature qui avaient créé un tel désastre. Elle planait au-dessus de nos têtes majestueusement et je la reconnus aussitôt pour l'avoir vue en action plusieurs fois dans le jeu de Darksky, à la différence qu'elle était noire comme le jais…

Voyant la grimace de Iori à l'arrivée de ce dragon, j'eu peur pendant un instant qu'elle ne me prenne pour cible également, mais elle ne bougea pas, attendant certainement un ordre de leur maître.

Je le vis, ou plutôt je la vis comme il s'agissait d'une femme, sur le toit d'un des immeubles en face de nous. Elle en sauta et retomba sur ses jambes, ignorant les vingt mètres qui la séparaient du sol et nous fixa d'un regard noir.

Elle était grande, assez maigre et devait avoir autour de quarante ans. De longs cheveux bruns volaient gracieusement derrière elle de même qu'une longue cape de la même couleur. Elle portait des vêtements sombres et sobres, un tee-shirt et une jupe, noirs tandis que ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de colère et de soulagement.

-Iori, es-tu complètement folle pour sortir à une heure pareille alors que tous les gardes sont en patrouille ? ! S'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

La jeune fille grimaça et tenta de se cacher derrière moi et c'est ainsi que le regard de la femme se posa sur June et moi.

Elle se stoppa net et me regarda attentivement, consternée, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Lorsqu'elle me dévisagea, j'en profitai pour l'examiner attentivement et ses yeux et son regard me rappelèrent quelque chose.

-An…Angéla ? J…June ? Balbutia-t-elle.

La mémoire me revint d'un seul coup : ce dragon, ce regard si vert, ces cheveux couleurs bois, et cette voix ! Cette personne ne pouvait tout de même pas être…

-Laura ! M'exclamai-je presque soulagée de la voir.

-Mais…vous avez disparu depuis plus de vingt ans ! S'écria-t-elle.

-C'est assez compliqué tentai-je d'expliquer malgré mon angoisse pour June. Mais pour l'heure, le plus important est de trouver un refuge pour June.

Laura fronça les sourcils et son regard repassa sur Iori qui, d'un hochement de tête, lui confirma qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

-Bien, si Iori vous fait confiance, moi aussi. Mais vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer une fois au QG dit Laura après un moment de réflexion à observer mon amie.

La femme nous emmena de l'autre côté du boulevard, puis, après avoir vérifié des deux côtés que la voie était libre, elle s'engagea dans la rue qui se trouvait dans le prolongement. June se trouvait sur le dos d'Ouroboros, ce qui m'évitait au moins de la porter et Iori assurait nos arrières.

Nous franchîmes ainsi plusieurs ruelles désertes en évitant les grandes artères, dans un silence de mort. Même les battements d'ailes d'ouroboros se confondaient avec une simple brise.

Partout où nous passions, les immeubles tenaient à peine debout. Certaines portes étaient fracassées, tandis que d'autres n'existaient tout simplement plus.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir traversé tout Paris lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes enfin, et j'avais raison. Je n'avais quasiment pas fait attention aux rues que nous traversions tant j'étais angoissée à l'idée de retomber sur ces singes si bien que j'eus un moment d'arrêt en voyant là où nous étions.

-Je…je peux savoir ce que nous faisons à la tour Eiffel ? Demandai-je entre deux respirations.

-Vous allez bientôt comprendre me répondit Iori avec enthousiasme.

Laura nous entraîna sous la tour, exactement au milieu des quatre arcs qui la soutenait. Je trouvai étrange que ce monument ait échappé à la destruction en voyant l'état des autres bâtiments. La tour était presque intacte, mis à part quelques traces de rouille sur la structure métallique.

Laura inséra ses deux cartes dans un boitier en face d'elle puis je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Nous étions sur une plate-forme qui s'enfonçait sous terre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent une minute plus tard après une longue descente dans un tunnel sombre sur un grand espace recouvert de blanc et bruyant dans lequel des centaines de personnes allaient et venaient sans cesse. Il y avait dans cet endroit toutes sortes de choses surprenantes, un champ de blé miniature, un élevage de chèvres, une rivière souterraine et même des immeubles de trois ou quatre étages. Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas la structure, mais les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'y avait pas que des humains ici, des esprits de monstres de duel se baladaient librement et aidaient les hommes dans leurs taches.

A peine arrivées, Iori s'éclipsa et me laissa seule avec Laura et June qui était toujours inconsciente.

-Elle en fait beaucoup pour son père depuis la mort de sa mère soupira la grande brune en enlevant sa cape.

-Tu peux me dire où nous sommes ? Demandai-je déconcertée.

-Ceci est le quartier général de la résistance en France…ainsi que le seul…

-Tu veux dire…

-Tout s'est passé si vite me dit-elle avec un voile de tristesse dans le regard. Lorsque vous avez disparu, Darksky et Drago se sont battus contre Gariatron mais n'ont pas été capable de l'arrêter…

-Attends, tu veux dire que…

La femme secoua la tête d'un air triste et je sentis un grand vide au fond de moi. Même si je savais que ce monde n'était pas le mien et que rien de tout cela n'était encore arrivé, savoir que cette possibilité existait me faisait froid dans le dos.

-Drago a été vaincu mais Darksky a été capable de s'enfuir et c'est ainsi qu'est née la résistance.

-Et où est-il en ce moment ? M'exclamai-je.

-Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu se contenta de répondre Laura évasivement. Seule Marie réussit à avoir des nouvelles de temps en temps, de même que Iori…

Je voulus la questionner davantage mais la fatigue me rattrapa et je me sentis chancelante. Voyant cela, l'ancienne amie de Darksky m'emmena June et moi à l'hôpital le plus proche, et ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans cette ville souterraine.

Mon amie fut expédiée en urgence dans une chambre tandis que moi, je me laissai tomber sur la première chaise que je vis et Laura s'assit à côté de moi, l'air pensive.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes assises sur ces chaises sans rien nous dire, regardant simplement droit devant nous.

Je profitai de ce moment de repos pour faire le point. J'avais toujours du mal à réaliser que nous nous trouvions dans le futur, un futur chaotique de plus, dans lequel Drago était mort et Darksky avait sombré…A croire que les choses n'auraient pas pu être pires…Je me demandais bien pourquoi Shadow nous avaient transportées ici…

Soudain, je me rendis compte de quelque chose et je me tournai vers Laura.

-Mais attends une minute…Tu n'étais pas l'alliée de Gariatron ? M'étranglai-je. Pourquoi as-tu retourné ta veste comme ça ?

-Disons que ce monde n'était pas celui que je désirais…et mon père non plus…Me répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Ton…Père ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

La femme soupira et regarda fixement le sol en croisant les mains.

-J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs par le passé dit-elle dans un murmure, mais il n'a cessé de croire en moi, même lorsque tout espoir semblait alors que moi, je n'étais aveuglée que par la colère et la jalousie…J'étais bien stupide à l'époque…

Laura n'ajouta rien et se perdit dans ses pensées. Cependant, j'avais eu la réponse que j'attendais. Il fallait que je le dise à Darksky une fois rentrée dans mon époque…d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre au loin et une alarme retentit dans le hall de l'hôpital tandis que toutes les lumières virèrent au rouge. Les passants s'affolèrent et Laura se leva d'un bond, les yeux remplis de peur avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Devinant facilement le pourquoi de cette alarme, je ne me fis pas prier et je rejoignis la femme dehors.

Un épais nuage de poussière s'étendait dans la ville souterraine et tous les passants avaient disparu pour ne laisser qu'un silence de mort assourdissant et pesant.

Après plusieurs instants pendant lesquels la tension était palpable, la porte par laquelle nous étions entrées dans la cité vola en éclat dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Laura fit un bond en arrière pour éviter les débris et Ouroboros réapparut à ses côtés, grognant et s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, je pus apercevoir la créature responsable de ce chaos, celle qui m'avait pris mes amies et celle qui avait tué Drago : Gariatron, accompagné de centaines d'esprits de duel soldats.

-Et bien, je vois que Shadow a bien fait son travail siffla la créature avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Gariatron…Grognai-je en serrant les dents, me retenant de l'attaquer de front.

-Viens, Angéla, toi qui n'est pas de cette époque, je te défie de changer le destin de ce monde ! S'exclama le démon en projetant une lame d'ombre vers nous.

Je m'apprêtai à riposter mais Laura fut plus rapide que moi et arrêta net l'attaque avec un mur de glace créé par son dragon.

Le démon eut l'air légèrement surpris de trouver de la résistance mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

-Oh ? Laura, tu t'opposes encore à moi malgré toutes tes défaites passées ?

-Et je n'arrêterai pas, Gariatron répondit sèchement la brune.

-Vraiment ? Et qui te dit que cette fois-ci, tu seras en mesure de remporter la victoire ? S'amusa le démon.

-Tout simplement parce que dix-sept années ont passé lança Laura avec un petit sourire espiègle sur son visage.

Gariatron pencha la tête sur le côté et, au même moment, une voix puissante résonna dans la rue :

-Eternal Light !

Un rayon de lumière surgit de nulle part derrière nous et alla frapper Gariatron droit dans le ventre. Ce dernier fut repoussé si violemment qu'il traversa un mur qui s'écroula sur lui. Un instant plus tard, Iori apparut à nos côtés, à nouveau entouré de cette aura dorée tandis que dans ses mains, deux sphères d'énergie crépitaient.

-D…Désolé pour le retard bégaya-t-elle.

-Mais tu es juste à l'heure, Iori lui répondit Laura, amusée.

Gariatron émergea des débris, écumant de rage, un halo d'énergie noir l'entourant et ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang.

-Luminion…Encore et toujours à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues celui-là ! Hurla-t-il.

Sans autre sommation, Iori envoya un autre rayon de lumière vers Gariatron mais le démon l'esquiva cette fois-ci et se jeta sur la jeune fille. Laura tenta de s'interposer avec Ouroboros mais les murs de glaces furent inefficaces pour l'arrêter.

Gariatron asséna un puissant coup de poing à la jeune fille qui glissa sur plusieurs mètres mais ne tomba pas, tenant incroyablement bien une attaque qui aurait certainement dû lui briser les os…

Je voulus lui prêter main forte mais je fus séparée de Laura et Iori par un esprit de duel me barrant la route et m'obligeant à reculer.

Mais je ne comptais pas me laisser impressionner pour si peu. J'avais toujours une dent contre Gariatron et il était grand temps de me venger de lui, surtout si je n'avais pas pu le faire dans le passé !

-Viens nous rejoindre, Athéna !

A mes côtés s'éleva une grande guerrière aux cheveux d'argents et armée d'une lance et d'un bouclier. Tout en l'invoquant, je matérialisai également les mêmes armes que la déesse dans mes mains et je souris. Moi qui avais toujours voulu me battre un jour comme les héros de mythologie, j'en avais enfin l'occasion…

Avec un cri de guerre, et en synchro avec Athéna, nous nous jetâmes sur le monstre. Celui-ci tenta de nous asséna un coup de griffe mais la guerrière para facilement l'attaque pendant que je plantai mon arme dans le torse de la créature.

Aussitôt, elle s'évapora dans un millier d'étoiles dorées et fut rapidement remplacée par d'autres. Je ne me laissai pas démonter et je continuai mes assauts.

Ainsi, oubliant totalement le danger, je me jetai à bras ouverts dans la bataille. Je chargeai tête baissée avec ma lance et Athéna assurait mes arrières puis nous échangions les rôles, terrassant de la sorte des dizaines et des dizaines d'ennemis.

Je sautai, courai, esquivai, parai et attaquai sans un seul instant de répit, décimant sans compter l'armée de Gariatron. Au loin, je voyais que la bataille entre le démon et mes deux alliées faisait rage mais il m'était toujours impossible de les rejoindre à cause de la masse d'ennemis…

Soudain, alors que je m'apprêtai à terrasser un autre ennemi, un deuxième arriva par le sol et Athéna fut incapable de me protéger de cette attaque. Je fus donc me jeter maladroitement sur le côté mais je ratai mon atterrissage, trébuchant sur un débris de mur.

Athéna tenta de me rejoindre mais, baissant sa garde, l'un des monstres en profitant pour cracher une rafale de flammes qui nous sépara et me laissa totalement à la merci de la seconde créature…

Je serrai les dents. Je n'avais pas peur. J'étais simplement furieuse contre moi-même d'avoir commis une erreur aussi stupide et qui allait me coûter cher à présent…

Le monstre se jeta sur moi et, dans un dernier effort, je levai le frêle bouclier devant moi pour me protéger mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de m'en servir. En effet, le monstre fut arrêté dans sa course par une force invisible avant d'être projeté à l'autre bout de la salle, sous mes yeux ébahis…

-Et bien, je ne peux pas te laisser seule une seconde on dirait ricana une voix à quelques mètres de moi.

-J…June ? M'écriai-je aussi surprise qu'heureuse de l'entendre.

Je me mis à regarder de tous les côtés mais je ne pus repérer mon amie alors que sa voix était toute proche…

L'air à ma gauche se mit alors à tourbillonner et, comme un fantôme, June apparut, chevauchant un petit dragon rouge. Mon amie sauta à terre et j'écarquillai les yeux, interdite.

-Mais…Comment ? Tu étais…

-La médecine du futur est formidable s'amusa-t-elle en s'étirant. Mais je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de parler de ça, Iori et Laura semblent avoir des problèmes…

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux deux combattantes et, effectivement, elles ne semblaient pas en excellente posture…Gariatron répétai les assauts incessants et ne laissait pas une seule seconde aux deux filles pour reprendre leur souffle.

Soudain, le démon projeta une boule d'énergie droit sur Iori qui fut incapable de l'esquiver et qui fut projetée en arrière, traversant plusieurs maisons avant de se faire ensevelir par des débris…

-Allez, Angéla, il est temps de jouer aux héroïnes me dit June en me tenant une main pour me relever.

-C'est ma phrase ça ! Protestai-je en attrapant sa main.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un instant, mi amusées, mi sérieuses. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler, nous savions ce qu'il nous restait à faire à présent.

D'un accord tacite, June disparut à nouveau avec son dragon et m'ouvrit la voie, attaquant furtivement les monstres pour me dégager un passage dans lequel je m'engouffrai, accompagnée d'Athéna qui repoussait les attaques à distance.

Grace à June, je franchis aisément la distance qui me séparait de Gariatron et, sans réfléchir, j'ordonnai à Athéna de s'interposer au moment où le démon attaquait une nouvelle fois Laura tandis que mon amie alla aider Iori à se dégager.

Le visage du démon se crispa et je crus lire un léger soulagement dans les yeux de Laura à mon intervention.

Mais, alors que je pensais que ma venue allait le déstabiliser et nous donner un instant de répit, Gariatron devint comme fou, je crus même qu'il allait exploser, au sens propre, tant il faisait trembler les murs.

-Assez ! Hurla-t-il. Angéla, je comptai me servir de toi pour perturber le destin mais puisque tu en sembles incapable, je vais me contenter de tous vous exterminer une bonne fois pour toute !

-Non ! Cela n'arrivera pas s'exclama Laura en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui, une détermination sans faille brulant dans son regard.

-Tu imagines toujours que vous, simples humains, vous pouvez résister à un démon tel que moi ! Quelle ineptie, je m'en vais vous montrer mon véritable pouvoir !

Une énergie noire tourbillonna alors autour de lui, et nous prit au piège. Je vis une forme sombre s'élever au-dessus de lui, une sorte d'immense serpent ailé et sombre et mon cœur s'accéléra.

Quand enfin le serpent se fut détaché totalement de son ancien corps, je vis celui d'Hélios tomber mollement à terre, exactement tel que nous l'avions vu disparaitre.

L'essence de Gariatron s'était finalement totalement régénérée, il ne devait plus avoir besoin du corps d'Hélios pour rester dans ce monde.

Le démon nous faisait face du haut de ses dix mètres, majestueux et terrifiant à la fois…Il poussa un rugissement qui fit cesser immédiatement tous les combats en place et toutes les têtes, alliées et ennemies, se tournèrent vers le roi des démons puis un silence de mort tomba sur le quartier général, tous attendant ce que Gariatron avait à dire.

-Cette guerre…n'a que trop duré, et il est temps d'y mettre un terme ! Moi, Gariatron, roi des six démons originels, je fais le serment ici et maintenant de détruire tout ce qui vit sur cette terre ! Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire !

Il planta ses griffes démoniaques dans le sol, et une onde de choc se propagea tout autour de nous, faisant trembler ciel et terre.

-Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver rétorqua Laura en serrant le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou. Il a donné tout ce qu'il avait pour un monde meilleur, un monde où je pourrais enfin vivre heureuse.

Des larmes coulèrent de sa figure lorsqu'elle dit cela et cristallisèrent aussitôt en perles glacées.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas échouer ! Toutes les personnes ici ne veulent qu'une seule chose, pouvoir vivre tout simplement, et je compte bien réaliser leur souhait, même si je dois y laisser ma propre vie !

-Tu penses vraiment que les pouvoirs que j'ai conférés à ta famille seront suffisants pour me vaincre ? Voilà ce que je déteste le plus dans l'humanité, ce sentiment de se sentir toujours supérieur, vous me faites penser à Luminion…

-Tu as tout faux, je n'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir te vaincre et m'en sortir indemne. Je suis, nous sommes tous animés par le sentiment de l'espoir, mais tu ne peux sûrement pas comprendre…

-L'espoir ? Dit-il, étonné de sa réponse. Ridicule, c'est un sentiment pour les faibles ! La volonté, le courage, l'espoir, tout cela est réservé aux faibles comme Luminion ! Je vais vous prouver que seule la force compte dans un combat !

-Unis comme un seul esprit, la puissance des ténèbres s'alliera à celle de la lumière, la galaxie, les cieux, la terre et les gardiens se dresseront contre l'oppresseur…Récita Laura dans un murmure.

Elle jeta un regard dans ma direction. Il ne nous en fallait pas plus pour nous faire comprendre. Je pris sa main et je sentis une énergie indescriptible m'envahir.

-Reçois le, notre espoir à tous !

Une vague d'énergie blanche et éblouissante fusa à toute vitesse vers Gariatron, qui ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par cette manifestation de puissance et riposta en soufflant un feu noir.

Les deux rayons se percutèrent et libérèrent une telle énergie qu'elle balaya tous les soldats autour de nous. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir renoncer ni céder un millimètre de terrain l'ennemi. Les deux puissances étaient de puissances égales, la lumière égalait les ténèbres à un niveau encore jamais atteint auparavant.

-Je dois bien avouer que tu m'impressionnes Laura, développer ton pouvoir de cette façon n'est pas donné à tout le monde, même pas à ton père, mais il ne représente qu'une infime partie du mien, une goutte d'eau dans un océan que je vais noyer !

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison, mais ce sont ces mêmes gouttes d'eau qui ensemble forment ton océan si précieux.

-Les beaux mots ne te sauveront pas Laura, seuls les actes comptent ! Rugit le démon.

L'énergie de Laura semblait faiblir alors que celle de Gariatron allait en augmentant. Nous perdions peu à peu du terrain, et ne nous pouvions rien faire pour l'en empêcher…

Soudain, deux nouveaux rayons se mêlèrent au nôtre, amplifiant notre puissante et nous faisant regagner lentement du terrain sur le souffle de feu noir de Gariatron.

-Gariatron…Je sauverai mon père des ténèbres dans lesquelles il est plongé par ta faute ! S'écria Iori derrière nous.

-Je n'ai pas de grand discours à faire…Mais, même si mes raisons ne sont pas personnelles, je refuse de voir souffrir autant de monde par la faute d'un seul être ! Ajouta June en prenant place à mes côtés.

-Iori…June…Laura…Murmurai-je, impressionnée par leur courage.

-Je ne renoncerai pas Gariatron ! Enchaina Laura, soudain entourée d'une aura aussi sombre que celle de Gariatron. Ren n'est perdu tant que l'on n'est pas à terre ! Subzero Darkness !

Le rayon de lumière de Laura gagna en intensité et surtout en puissance, virant au bleu glacé si bien que le sol et le plafond commencèrent à se fissurer rien qu'avec l'énergie dégagée par le choc entre les deux attaques.

Leurs puissances étaient égales. Il était totalement impossible de dire qui l'emportait sur l'autre mais je ne laissai pas impressionner, tout comme June et Iori, je mêlai toute la puissance d'Athéna dans cet ultime explosion d'énergie.

-Je suis un démon ! Je ne crois pas aux miracles, je les crée ! Et voilà le miracle que je vais vous montrer : votre disparition définitive de cette pla…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tandis que je vis ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, si bien qu'il cessa immédiatement son attaque. Laura saisit ce moment de distraction pour lui porter le coup de grâce. La lumière qu'elle irradiait fusa en direction de notre ennemi qui n'eut le temps de de pousser un rugissement de surprise avant de se faire baigner par l'aura pure de Laura.

Une nouvelle explosion de lumière illumina la pièce et nous aveugla totalement pendant plusieurs secondes. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je sentais le sang frapper contre mes veines à l'intérieur de moi tandis que j'haletai, à bout de souffle après une telle attaque.

-Est-ce que c'est terminé ? Demanda June avec une pointe de doute dans sa voix.

-Je crois que o…

Cependant, lorsque la lumière du rayon se dissipa, nous le vîmes, affaibli, mais en vie. Gariatron se retourna, furieux.

Hélios s'était relevé. Il avait un air patibulaire, mais un sourire cruel illuminait son visage.

-T…Toi ! Bégaya Gariatron comme à bout de souffle.

Il fit trois pas chancelant vers le seigneur soleil avant de s'écrouler. Lorsque son corps heurta le sol de la pièce, je crus qu'elle allait s'effondrer mais elle tint bond.

Tous les regards étaient figés sur le démon et sur Hélios qui se faisaient face. Les combats avaient cessé et tous attendaient l'issue finale.

Gariatron ne faisait plus un seul mouvement, une épée d'or était plantée profondément dans son dos et du sang noir en dégoulinait, mais nous pouvions toujours entendre son souffle rauque dans le silence de la salle.

-C'est terminé Gariatron dit enfin Hélios, plus jamais tu ne sèmeras la terreur sur terre.

-J…J'ai…perdu ? Je…Je n'imaginais pas les choses ainsi murmura Gariatron d'une voix déformée par la douleur. Ainsi, je suis trahi par celui qui autrefois a fait en sorte que je vive…encore une fois…

Il y avait dans ses paroles comme du regret, une sorte de nostalgie d'un autre temps désormais révolu. Mais pouvait-il ressentir un tel sentiment ? Je n'avais jamais imaginé le démon qui se tenait devant moi ressentir la moindre émotion positive. Mais tous les êtres vivants ne sont-ils pas régis par les mêmes lois ? Mais Gariatron était-il un simple être vivant, ou bien une créature fantastique telle qu'elles sont décrites dans les livres ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser, toutes ces histoires d'origine m'avaient totalement embrouillé l'esprit.

-Non Gariatron, c'est toi qui t'es éloigné de la vérité.

-C…Comment ? Répondit ce dernier dans un souffle à peine audible.

-Ta haine contre l'humanité t'a conduit à faire des choses que jamais tu n'aurais fait en temps normal, des choses que toi-même, si tu prenais le temps de revenir sur ton passé, tu condamnerais. As-tu oublié ton véritable but, celui pour quoi j'ai accepté de t'héberger ?

-Les humains…Murmura-t-il, le regard plongé dans le vide.

Le démon ne répondit rien de plus et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Le silence pesant qui régnait ne se dissipa que lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une esquisse de sourire sur son visage de serpent, mais cette fois ci, non pas un sourire assassin, mais de tranquillité.

-Je déteste…vraiment les humains…Soupira-t-il.

Il tourna son long cou dans notre direction et nous adressa la parole :

-Iori…Laura…Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour mais…vous m'avez surpassé…Vous, de simple humaines insignifiantes…

-Je…Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment…bégaya la jeune fille, gênée.

Laura répondit d'un signe de la tête, encore trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle voyait pour dire autre chose.

-Si Luminion vous voyait, je suis sûr qu'il serait fier de vous.

Le démon puisa alors dans ses dernières ressources pour nous faire face une dernière fois. La bataille avait totalement détruit le plafond de la salle, et le ciel était désormais visible, même dix mètres sous terre.

Le soleil pointait timidement ses rayons parmi les fissures des murs, un ciel bleu azur s'étendait au-dessus de nos têtes. C'était apparemment la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il brillait ainsi pour Laura et les autres à en juger par leur regard.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir revoir un jour le soleil l'amie de Darksky, émerveillée par ce phénomène si normal qu'est un lever de soleil le matin.

Le corps de Gariatron, baigné par cette lumière, scintillait de mille feux…Non, c'était son propre corps qui émanait cette lumière.

-Angéla, June dit-il soudainement ce que j'ai tenté de faire en vous transportant ici…était stupide…Je compte sur vous pour me faire réaliser cela dans le passé…

-Euh…oui, bien entendu, répondis-je déconcertée par sa question si soudaine.

Son corps se décomposa alors en une trainée d'étoiles et de faisceaux de lumières se propageant rapidement au dehors par l'ouverture du toit et lentement, je le vis se fondre dans la clarté du matin.

-Adieu Hélios, je…suis désolé, rien ne pourra pardonner ce que j'ai fait, je le sais bien…dit-il dans un dernier murmure.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'en vouloir, je suis aussi fautif que toi lança le roi en haussant les épaules.

Gariatron sourit et poussa alors un dernier rugissement avant de disparaitre totalement pour ne laisser qu'un éclat de lumière se dissipant peu à peu.

C'est alors qu'une plume d'un blanc immaculé vint se poser délicatement juste devant moi. Etait-ce…un cadeau d'adieu de Gariatron ? Dans le doute, je mis l'objet dans ma poche et je le conservais précieusement.

Je me tournai vers June, lui lançant un sourire satisfait et elle me le rendit. Nous frappâmes nos bras en signe de victoire tandis que timidement, des têtes émergeaient des habitations. Rapidement, les rues furent bondées d'humains et d'esprits, tantôt abasourdis, tantôt pleurant de joie.

-C…C'est la première fois que je vois le soleil…S'émerveilla Iori, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il est si…chaud et réconfortant…

-Tu vas pouvoir profiter des bains de soleil à la plage maintenant ! Lui dis-je en riant.

-Avant de penser à retourner à la plage, il va falloir tout reconstruire…ça ne va pas être une mince affaire…Soupira Laura.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant cela devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour celle qui a vaincu le démon ! S'exclama Hélios.

-Je vous rappelle que c'est tout de même à cause de vous si nous en sommes là maintenant ! Lui dit Laura, menaçante, alors vous allez mettre la main à la pâte et plus vite que ça !

-Oui…c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas tort…mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Hélios ! Vous reconstruirez comme tout le monde ! Vous serez même le premier !

-Eh ! Il faut se calmer mon enfant dit-il sur la défensive, détendez-vous, le mal est parti, nous avons tout notre temps, rien ne presse.

-Me détendre ?! S'exclama Laura. Vous plaisantez j'espère, ce n'est pas le moment de bayer aux corneilles, il nous faut encore rassembler les derniers partisans de Gariatron, prévenir tout le réseau de notre victoire, balayer les décombres, réhabiliter la surface…

Pendant que Laura exposait son cahier de charge, Hélios levait les yeux au ciel et haussait les épaules. Iori tenta de les calmer, en vain et elle se fit expulser de la conversation, jugée comme trop jeune pour comprendre et la jeune fille vint bouder à côté de nous.

-Et voilà, dès que la guerre est finie, je passe de générale à gamine ! Se plaignit-elle en gonflant les joues.

-En les voyant tous les deux, je trouve que tu es la plus adulte du lot, lui répondit June, amusée.

-En même temps, tu es en train de supposer qu'Hélios est un adulte…ce qui me parait assez faux…rétorquai-je en me souvenant de sa course de Dragons.

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les trois pendant que Laura et Hélios continuaient à sa chamailler comme deux gamins.

Mais, en un sens, cela me faisait chaud au cœur de voir que les problèmes du quotidien refaisant rapidement surface.

Soudain, June et moi fûmes entourées de la même lumière que celle ayant enveloppé Gariatron un peu plus tôt et nos corps commencèrent à devenir translucides. Je compris alors que, à présent que le démon avait disparu, nous ne pouvions pas rester plus longtemps dans ce monde qui n'était pas le nôtre.

Iori sursauta et Hélios et Laura cessèrent leurs querelles pour se retourner vers nous, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air surpris.

-Vous nous quittez déjà ? Demanda Hélios de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

-Oui, il semblerait que notre rôle se termine ici lui répondit June.

-Merci à vous deux, nous dit Laura, les larmes aux yeux. Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Votre mémoire perdurera longtemps après votre départ, comme celle de nos amis disparus.

-Je passerai peut-être vous voir un jour qui sait ! S'exclama Iori avec un large sourire.

-Si vous inventez la machine à voyager dans le temps, pourquoi pas m'amusai-je.

Le monde commença à devenir flou tandis que la lumière émanant de nos corps s'intensifiait. La dernière image que nous vîmes d'eux alors qu'ils disparaissaient peu à peu fut l'ombre blanche de Gariatron, tel un mirage se fondant dans le paysage, flottant derrière Hélios, Iori et Laura, et les entourant d'un geste protecteur, comme veillant sur ce monde nouveau.


	31. Chapitre 18: Un rêve inébranlable

_**Chapitre 18 : Un rêve inébranlable**_

Un torrent d'eau froide me réveilla en sursaut. J'ouvris les yeux, paniqué, avant de me rendre compte, qu'il ne s'agissait là que de ma sœur et je soupirai, prêt à me rendormir tant mon corps me faisait mal.

Soudain, je me souvins du flash de lumière nous ayant enveloppé, Angéla, Drago, June, ma sœur et moi et je me rendis compte que je ne me trouvais plus dans cette citadelle mais dans une vaste clairière au beau milieu d'une forêt.

Je levai les yeux pour tenter reconnaitre ne serait-ce que l'espèce d'arbre poussant ici, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Le soleil pointait timidement ses rayons à travers le feuillage touffu au-dessus de nos têtes, mais le peu de rayons qui arrivaient jusqu'à nous éclairaient la mousse qui se déposait sur les rochers de façon à la rendre vert émeraude et même scintillante.

Un faible cours d'eau passait par cet endroit. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux ou trois centimètres de profondeur, et pourtant je pouvais entendre le doux murmure de l'eau s'écoulant lentement sur les roches. Le ruisseau était limpide, calme et considérablement apaisant. Les reflets du soleil sur les feuilles parvenait jusqu'au cours d'eau et semblaient indiquer la source de celui-ci, quelques mètres plus loin.

-Où…Sommes-nous ? Murmurai-je en me relevant lentement.

-Dans une forêt je dirais railla ma sœur.

-Très pertinent, en effet, je ne l'avais pas remarqué rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

Marie ne répondit rien de plus et me tourna le dos, regardant un point fixe au loin avant de pencher la tête sur le côté comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était ennuyée.

-Tiens, nous ne sommes pas sur terre déclara-t-elle d'une voix naturelle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Marie, nous devons retourner au plus vite à la forteresse et…

-Je ne plaisante pas me coupa-t-elle d'un ton soudain sérieux.

Je restai bouche bée un instant, continuant à croire que ma Marie tentait de me faire une blague stupide mais lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux, son expression me disait qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse et une goutte de sueur coula le long de mon front.

-Et dans ce cas…où sommes-nous ? Lui demandai-je, craignant sa réponse.

-Peut-être dans le monde des esprits hasarda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. La végétation me fait penser à la forêt ancienne.

-Le…monde des esprits ?

Ayant toujours du mal à le croire, je me mis à scruter les environs avec attention et, effectivement, maintenant que Marie le disait, j'avais vraiment l'impression que cet endroit était la réplique exacte de la forêt ancienne.

Que faisions-nous dans un endroit pareil ? Gariatron nous avait-il transportés dans le monde des esprits grâce à cette lumière blanche ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Trop de questions trottaient dans ma tête à cet instant et me donnaient mal au crâne alors que j'étais encore épuisé par mes blessures.

Les feuilles remuèrent soudain de l'autre côté du ruisseau et je crus voir une longue chevelure blonde se terminant en une queue de cheval plus ou moins bien faite disparaitre dans les taillis.

Mon cœur rata un battement dans ma poitrine et, oubliant totalement notre mission et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me lançai à la poursuite de cette personne.

-Attends ! Lui cirai-je.

-Michael ? Ou vas-t…

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la phrase de ma sœur, j'étais déjà trop loin. Je courus à travers la végétation dense de la forêt à la poursuite de mon ancienne amie.

Je n'avais aucun doute. J'aurais reconnu le blond de ses cheveux et sa coiffure entre mille. Lorsqu'elle m'avait quitté, elle tentait d'atteindre un endroit en particulier et cela ne m'aurait pas étonné que cet endroit se trouve justement dans le monde des esprits.

Même si je l'avais perdue de vue depuis longtemps, le sol humide de la forêt et les branches cassées trahissaient son passage et me permettaient de la suivre aisément.

Ma course folle m'entraina à travers toute la forêt, mais chaque arbre ressemblait à un autre, il n'y avait tout autour de moi que de la végétation dense et j'ignorais si je m'étais éloigné de mon point de départ ou si je n'avais fait que tourner en rond depuis le début…

J'arrivai finalement dans une petite clairière bien différente de celle que j'avais quittée pour me lancer à la poursuite de mon amie. Il n'y avait plus de ruisseau ni de végétation luxuriante, simplement des feuilles brûlées et noires de suie, de la pierre nue les entourant, sans un seul rayon de soleil pour donner vie à ce paysage sinistre. Il n'y avait pas non plus un seul bruit, pas même celui du vent. Seul un silence pesant régnait ici.

Je regardai rapidement au sol mais les traces de pas avait disparu. La terre était bien trop sèche ici.

Essoufflé, je tentai de repérer une irrégularité dans les branchages qui aurait signalé le passage de quelqu'un mais rien. A croire que Saya s'était envolée.

Je n'avais pourtant pas rêvé. J'avais bien reconnu sa chevelure blonde et sa coiffure caractéristique…Etait-ce une illusion créée par Shadow pour me perdre dans le monde des esprits ? Je commençais sérieusement à douter de moi-même…

Mais, alors que je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre ma sœur, je remarquai comme une petite ouverture derrière un mur de ronces. En m'approchant, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je découvris l'entrée d'une grotte, ainsi qu'un objet sur le sol : une page déchirée et jaunie d'un livre ancien.

Mon espoir revint d'un seul coup et, sans hésiter, je décidai de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans cette grotte sombre et inquiétante.

Rapidement, la lumière du jour disparut et je fus forcé d'avancer à l'aveugle, avec comme seul éclairage la lumière de mon téléphone, tout juste suffisante pour me permettre de voir où je mettais les pieds.

J'entendais simplement l'écho de mes pas dans la grotte, ainsi que les battements de mon cœur. Je devais y aller à tâtons, mais le chemin semblait droit et sans bifurcation.

Marcher ainsi me rappela ma première expédition avec Saya et je souris bêtement. Par ma faute, nous avions bien failli y passer…Mieux valait que j'évite de refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'à l'époque.

Cependant, il ne semblait y avoir aucun piège dans cette grotte. Simplement un long chemin qui me semblait sans fin…

Après avoir marché vingt bonnes minutes dans le noir le plus total, je débouchai finalement dans une grande pièce circulaire. Quelques rayons de soleil passaient faiblement à travers les fissure de la haute voute au-dessus de ma tête et me laissaient distinguer un décor bien singulier.

La pièce était entièrement fermée à l'exception de là par où j'étais entré et celle-ci était entièrement vide à l'exception d'un piédestal en son centre tandis qu'au sol était dessiné un immense symbole qui me rappela aussitôt un autre que j'avais vu dans le livre de Saya : celui de la citadelle originelle.

Lentement, je m'avançai vers le piédestal et, à en juger par la marque de poussière dessus, quelqu'un y avait posé un objet récemment, peut-être même quelques jours, voire quelques heures plus tôt.

J'en étais à présent persuadé : Saya était passée par ici. Je devais me trouver dans une sorte de couloir permettant de rejoindre la fameuse citadelle.

Pendant un instant, une pensée stupide me traversa l'esprit, pensée qui fut aussitôt balayée par l'image du regard glacial de Laura et, fermant les yeux tout en soupirant, je souris légèrement.

-Désolé Saya…J'aimerais bien te rejoindre mais je n'ai pas encore tenu ma promesse murmurai-je. J'aurais bien aimé te revoir mais on dirait que ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Je sortis la page déchirée et, après l'avoir déposée sur le piédestal dans l'espoir que Saya repasse par ici, je fis demi-tour.

Cependant, alors que je pensais revenir à mon point de départ en sortant de la grotte, je fus incapable de reconnaitre l'endroit. C'était comme si j'étais dans une toute autre clairière, plus sombre et plus lugubre surtout. Un ruisseau presque à sec coulait faiblement parmi les feuilles sèches des arbres. Le vent soufflait bien plus fort et aucun bruit ne me parvenait à l'oreille excepté celui de mes propres pas sur les pierres noires. Le temps s'était lui aussi soudainement rafraichi.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise et j'avais l'impression que des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient posées sur moi et m'épiaient dans l'ombre. Pourtant, lorsque je m'approchai d'un des taillis qui aurait pu abriter une créature, je ne vis rien de plus que quelques petits insectes.

Je soupirai. Apparemment, les souvenirs de mes explorations avec Saya me laissaient encore de mauvais souvenirs, à tel point que j'en devenais paranoïaque…

Tentant de faire abstraction de ce sentiment désagréable, je me mis en tête de retourner à mon point de départ en commençant par chercher les traces de pas qui m'avaient conduit ici mais il n'y avait plus rien et je fus obligé de progresser au hasard…

Je m'enfonçais donc dans les entailles mêmes de cet étrange endroit. Plus j'avançais, et plus je trouvais ma progression difficile. Mes jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, j'avais l'impression de porter une tonne de pierre sur mon dos et je transpirais à grosses gouttes, malgré la fraicheur croissante des lieux.

L'aspect même de la forêt avait également bien changé. Il n'y avait plus cette végétation luxuriante qui me gênait avant. Désormais, le chemin était parsemé de racines entremêlées et qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre aride. Les arbres avaient perdus leurs feuilles mais leurs branches étaient si rapprochées que je ne voyais toujours pas où je me trouvais.

Enfin, je vis comme une lumière faible émerger des arbres sombres et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me précipitai vers la source avant de déboucher dans une nouvelle clairière.

Mais, cette clairière était bien différente des autres. Il n'y avait aucun court d'eau, ni même de lumière ou de vent. Les arbres étaient totalement nus et même morts pour la plupart.

J'avais au-dessus de ma tête un épais plafond de branches basses qui me donnaient l'impression d'être enfermé dans un espace confiné. Les pierres elles-aussi étaient nues, pas de mousse ni de plante ne les recouvraient. Elles étaient noires comme la suie, et acérés comme des rasoirs. Ce paysage de dévastation ma rappela notre excursion involontaire dans les montagnes. Le paysage était peut-être même moins effrayant qu'ici, le sentiment de solitude venant s'ajouter à mon mal aise.

Le cri d'un corbeau au loin me fit sursauter et résonna longuement avant de s'éteindre dans le silence.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine en réalisant que je ne sortirais peut-être jamais de ce dédale végétal mais ma volonté de retrouver Laura et de la faire revenir à la raison dissipa rapidement ces pensées noires.

J'allais reprendre mon chemin en avançant au hasard lorsqu'une idée passa dans mon esprit. Je sortis donc mon deck et je tentai d'invoquer un de mes monstres. Si je me trouvais vraiment dans le monde des esprits, alors ils auraient dû être réels et capable de me ramener à mon point de départ pour retrouver Marie.

Cependant, alors que je brandissais ma carte, une fumée sombre sortit du sol et commença à envahir la clairière.

Instinctivement, je mis ma manche sur mon visage, croyant à un feu de forêt mais une goutte de sueur perla de mon front lorsque je compris de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

Une forme sombre s'éleva de la fumée et deux yeux rouges comme le sang s'en dégagèrent.

-Oh non, tu n'iras nulle part, Darksky siffla une voix résonnant dans mes oreilles.

Une force invisible incroyablement puissante me projeta violemment contre un arbre tandis que la créature prenait peu à peu forme, celui d'un immense serpent ailé.

-Laura Garden veut peut-être t'affronter mais je ne le permettrai pas, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, pas aussi proche du but !

-E…Essaie un peu de m'en empêcher…Raillai-je en tentant de paraitre sûr de moi alors que mes jambes tremblaient devant la créature de l'ombre.

Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper, j'étais pris au piège par les branches épaisses des arbres morts sur le chemin. J'allais devoir le combattre. Cette pensée m'effraya. Je n'étais pas de taille à affronter une créature antique comme lui seul…

Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer. Je devais ramener Laura à la raison, et ce, par tous les moyens. Si je m'étais battu jusqu'ici, c'était dans cet unique but, je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière !

Gariatron poussa un autre rugissement qui fit trembler ciel et terre avant de se jeter sur moi sans autre avertissement.

J'eus tout juste le temps de me défendre avec une carte piège avant qu'il ne me découpe en morceaux. Lorsqu'il percuta le bouclier de la force de miroir, mon deck réagit à sa présence et s'illuminant.  
Gariatron écarquilla ses petits yeux de reptile et poussa un hurlement de rage en voyant cela puis repassa à l'attaque.

Je plongeai sur le côté pour l'éviter mais il avait anticipé ma réaction et me fouetta violement d'un revers de queue qui me fit m'écraser sur le tronc d'un arbre mort. Les branches et les troncs craquèrent sous la force de l'impact et des dizaines d'échardes pénétrèrent dans ma peau. Mais, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, le démon était déjà repassé à l'offensive en lançant une rafale de feu noir dans ma direction.

Je roulai derrière un rocher proche pour éviter de justesse les flammes, mais je sentais tout de même leur chaleur m'affaiblir. La broussaille derrière moi avait pris feu et dégageait une inquiétante fumée noire, me piquant les yeux.

Une joie cruelle se lisait dans les yeux de mon ennemi tandis que j'essayai d'échapper à l'incendie.

-Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir Darksky, le feu te rattrapera où que tu ailles !

Il avait raison, tout ce qui se trouvait ici pouvait prendre feu en moins d'une seconde. Si cela continuait ainsi, toute la forêt serait bientôt plongée dans le chaos.

Je repensai soudain à Marie, quelque part dans les environs, ne se doutant pas de la catastrophe se produisant ici. Elle allait finir carbonisée, tout comme moi si je n'arrêtai pas Gariatron…

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je sortis de ma cachette pour faire face à mon ennemi dignement. Il avait beau être un démon, j'avais avec moi la puissance d'un dieu, le dieu créateur des terres !

-Tu décides de te rendre ? Dit-il ironiquement.

-Non…Mais je compte bien te vaincre avec ceci !

Je brandis la carte de Geb, celle qui scintillait dans mon deck depuis son attaque. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'air de s'attendre à une telle résistance de ma part et fit un pas en arrière.

-Déchaine ta force, Geb, dieu créateur de la terre !

La terre s'ouvrit sous nos pieds, et de la fissure surgit la divinité. Sa présence suffit à apaiser le brasier ardent prêt à consumer la forêt. Il irradiait une telle lumière que l'ombre de Gariatron disparut presque dans ses rayons. Ses longues griffes semblaient faites d'argent pur, tandis que ses yeux étaient bleus comme la mer. Tout autour de lui, les arbres semblaient reprendre vie, et moi mes forces.

Il poussa un rugissement avant de disparaitre dans un éclat de lumière pure qui nous aveugla momentanément. Lorsque le flash se dissipa, toute la clairière était verdoyante, et les flammes qui la cernaient semblaient ne jamais avoir existé. Toute la végétation était de nouveau pleine de vie, le faible filet d'eau s'était transformé en véritable rivière calme et sereine et les rochers s'étaient couverts de mousse.

Gariatron était tout aussi étonné que moi, et ne se résumait désormais plus qu'à une faible ombre dans ce décor. Mais, le seul problème était que Geb, lui, s'était volatilisé, me laissant seul face au démon. Cependant, il ne m'attaquait pas. Il m'observait, sceptique ou surpris, impossible de décrire son expression sur ce qu'il restait de son corps, mais une chose était sûre : il était troublé par moi.

Je compris pourquoi il était si étonné lorsque je levais le bras. A la place de mes cinq doigts se trouvaient des griffes acérées comme des couteaux. Tout mon bras avait également changé, c'était comme si j'avais revêtu une armure bleu foncé qui couvrait tout mon corps.

Mais je me sentais également plus grand et plus fort, et surtout, je sentais une sorte de poids dans mon dos. Une paire d'aile noire, parcourue de ligne rouges comme le sang, avaient poussé subitement. Mais le plus étrange était ma vision. C'était comme si je n'avais plus qu'un seul œil, mais un œil avec une vision vraiment perçante.

-Tu…Tu as fusionné avec ton monstre ?! Bégaya Gariatron abasourdi.

-J'ai…fusionné ? Répétai-je dans un murmure.

Il avait raison ! La vérité me vint d'un seul coup. Geb avait utilisé son pouvoir pour que je puisse combattre le démon à arme égale.

En réalisant cela, un sourire passa sur mon visage d'oiseau et je poussai un cri strident.

Je déployai mes ailes puis je fis un bond de plusieurs mètres qui me propulsa au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Gariatron me suivit en hurlant.

Nous étions à présent hauts dans le ciel. La forêt vue d'ici ressemblait à une immense pelouse verte. Autour se dressaient d'imposantes montagnes, si hautes qu'elles perçaient à travers les nuages. Le vent, à cette altitude, était bien plus violent et je devais lutter rien que pour lui résister. Voler était décidément plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru…

-Tu ne maitrises pas cette forme, Darksky, je n'aurais aucun mal à t'exterminer ! Rugit le démon, fou de rage.

-Approche un peu pour voir le provoquai-je.

Il se jeta violemment sur moi, une lueur cruelle dans le regard. J'évitai maladroitement son attaque en esquivant sur la droite, mais contre toute attente, il revint immédiatement à la charge en faisant demi-tour sur le dos en passant par-dessus moi pour m'attaquer en piqué.

Je n'avais pas du tout anticipé une telle stratégie et son attaque me projeta vers le sol. Je battis aussi fort des ailes que possible pour retrouver mon équilibre juste avant de m'écraser.

Je me rendis compte que les combats aériens étaient bien différents des combats terrestres. Nous n'étions plus soumis à aucune loi de la pesanteur, ce qui nous permettait d'attaquer par tous les côtés, chose que je n'avais pas réalisé assez tôt…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'élaborer une stratégie adaptée à ma découverte car déjà, Gariatron préparait un autre piqué, mais j'y étais préparé cette fois ci. Le voir s'élever lentement dans les airs comme il le faisait me donna une idée folle.

Je plaçai mon poing au-dessus de ma tête et attendis le bon moment pour frapper. Ma nouvelle vision d'aigle me permettait de voir distinctement ses mouvements et presque de les deviner.

Il amorça alors sa chute. J'attendis qu'il se rapproche au plus près de moi puis, lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres, je le frappai de toutes mes forces.

L'impact créé par le choc me projeta en arrière et lui haut dans le ciel. Mon atterrissage peu gracieux déracina une multitude d'arbres mais je réussis à ne pas ouvrir un nouveau cratère dans le sol.

Je me mis alors à voler en direction du ciel, toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite, passant devant les yeux effarés de Gariatron qui me suivit en rugissant. C'était exactement ce que je voulais.

Nous nous élevâmes ainsi dans les airs jusqu'à dépasser la couche de nuages qui surplombaient les montagnes au loin.

Nous nous fîmes face, prêts à nous battre sous le soleil implacable qui brillait à cette altitude. Cependant, il n'attaquait pas, il restait immobile, battant juste de ses ailes d'ombre, presque invisibles désormais.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Gariatron ? Es-tu trop fatigué pour continuer le combat ? Dis-je en espérant une réaction chez lui.

Mais le démon resta de marbre, avec seulement la flamme de la haine brillant dans ses yeux. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je passais à l'assaut. Mais, lorsque je fus sur le point de le frapper, mon bras le traversa comme s'il n'était…qu'une ombre !

Je regardai anxieusement autour de moi, cherchant où mon adversaire aurait pu se cacher, mais je ne vis rien du tout.

Soudain, je le vis surgir de l'épaisse couche de nuage et il m'assena un coup de tête violent, suivit d'un battement de queue qui me frappa une aile et pour finir, il cracha une rafale de flammes que je ne pus éviter.

Je sentais mon armure chauffer incroyablement sur mon corps d'homme-oiseau, sans me bruler pour autant. Je fis un ample mouvement de bras et le feu se dissipa d'un seul coup, devant le regard d'incompréhension de Gariatron.

Je venais de comprendre comment me servir de mes capacités spéciales, même dans la nature. Si j'arrivais à les maitriser au bon moment, il n'aurait aucune chance.

Je fis apparaitre dans la paume de ma main une plume noire et tranchante, puis ce fut mon tour d'attaquer en piqué. Il riposta avec un autre déluge de flammes, mais je les traversai aisément comme un jet d'eau, et, lorsqu'enfin je fus assez proche, je lui plantai la plume dans l'aile comme une épée.

D'un hurlement furieux, il me saisit par la taille et me projeta au loin, mais il était trop tard pour lui.

-Tu appelles ça une attaque ?! Laisse-moi rire Darksky, voilà la vraie puissance des ténèbres !

L'ombre se mit à grossir, encore et encore, jusqu'à obscurcir même les rayons du soleil. Il était réellement imposant, et aurait pu m'écraser d'une seule main s'il l'avait voulu. Cependant, je voyais toujours mon présent planté dans son aile. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu !

-Meure, Elu des dieux !

Il ouvrit grand la gueule et un flot de particules noires s'articula autour de lui pour former une énorme sphère. Je la sentais qui m'attirait vers elle, je devais à tout prix m'éloigner le plus possible de cette chose.

Alors que je commençais déjà à fuir, je revis la forêt en contrebas. Si cette attaque me manquait, elle irait s'écraser sur elle, balayant tout ce qui y vivait, et Marie aussi…

Je rassemblai tout mon courage pour faire face à cette abomination, et protéger ma sœur des griffes de Gariatron. Je voyais déjà l'œil triomphant du démon lorsque je me plaçai juste devant son angle de tir. J'écartai les bras et les ailes pour servir de bouclier. Il pouvait bien me tuer, cela m'était bien égal, mais il n'avait pas le droit s'en prendre à ceux que j'aimais !

-Adieu, fils de l'aigle !

Juste avant qu'il n'expulse la sphère des ténèbres, je vis la plume faire son effet. Une lumière blanche s'échappa de l'aile où elle se trouvait et se propagea sur tout son long.

Cela le stoppa net dans son élan, et il rétrécit petit à petit jusqu'à retrouver sa taille normale. Toute la puissance maléfique qui l'entourait s'était évaporée, il ne restait qu'une ombre faible et blessée.

-Dark…Sky articula-t-il avec peine.

Un vent violent se leva et nous obligea à rejoindre des altitudes moins élevées. C'est ainsi que notre combat se prolongea à l'intérieur même d'un nuage d'orage. Je ne voyais absolument rien, pas même Gariatron qui se fondait à merveille dans le noir. J'entendais le tonnerre gronder et des éclairs zébraient les alentours. Je sentis sur moi la froide sensation des gouttelettes d'eau contenues dans les airs. Mais le démon, lui, était invisible, même pour mon regard de rapace.

Deux yeux rouges apparurent soudainement devant moi. Je n'hésitai pas et je me dirigeai vers eux, mais à peine pensais-je les avoir atteints qu'ils disparurent et réapparurent sur ma droite. Le même schéma se reproduisit alors, cette fois-ci au-dessus de moi, puis en dessous.

Il se moquait vraiment de moi, j'avais le tournis à force de regarder dans tous les sens.

-Gariatron ! L'appelai-je furieux. Viens te battre !

La voix qui me répondit semblait venir de partout à la fois et résonnait longuement dans l'ombre.

-Pourquoi me battrai-je avec toi, alors que tu te détruis tout seul ? Ricana-t-il…Mais il est vrai que ce combat m'aura bien diverti avant l'arrivée de Drago.

Il surgit de nulle part et me frappa à la tête puis disparut aussitôt. Il me prenait en traitre, cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, mais il m'était impossible de savoir où il allait frapper.

Un deuxième coup arriva, à la cuisse, puis un troisième à l'aile gauche et pour finir à l'aile droite. Toutes ces blessures m'affaiblissaient énormément. J'avais du mal à rester en vol et mes membres étaient lourds.

Le tonnerre gronda, et il m'asséna un autre coup sur le torse, mais se heurta à mon armure.

Si seulement je pouvais m'échapper de ce nuage pour me battre au grand jour…mais ses attaques frénétiques ne me laissaient pas le temps de le faire.

Je décidai alors de me replier sur moi-même, de ne plus compter sur mes yeux puisqu'ils ne m'étaient d'aucune aide, et de laisser faire mon instinct.

J'entendis un courant d'air sur ma droite. Il était là ! Je saisis sa griffe avant qu'elle ne me touche sans même ouvrir les yeux et je le frappai de toutes mes forces.

-On dirait que ce petit jeu est sur le point de prendre fin, Gariatron lançai-je ironiquement.

-Au contraire, il ne fait que commencer, Humain…

Je rouvris les yeux, et je le vis lever un bras et pointer en direction du ciel. Le tonnerre gronda une troisième fois, puis un éclair fulgurant s'abattit sur moi.

Je hurlais de douleur à son contact. J'avais beau avoir la forme d'un monstre, je n'en restais pas moins un aigle.

Gariatron jubilait. Il avait trouvé le moyen de me vaincre sans résistance et sans combat de ma part. J'avais beau tout essayé pour m'en dégager, rien ne fonctionnait, j'étais pris au piège. Mes membres se raidissaient, mes sens se brouillaient et mes forces me quittaient…

-Quel Lâche ! Cria un nouveau venu.

-Qui va la ! Hurla Gariatron en relâchant son emprise.

Sa voix était emplie de crainte et de rage, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Je ne peux pas regarder mon fils se faire torturer ainsi plus longtemps, il est temps de régler nos comptes, une bonne fois pour toutes Gariatron!

Une vive lumière perça à travers l'orage. Je vis alors deux ailes de feu sortir des ténèbres. Les yeux de gariatron s'agrandirent de surprise et recula brutalement. Le corps d'un magnifique oiseau au corps de flammes se découpa dans les cieux et chassa d'un seul coup les ténèbres de Gariatron. Dans son œil bleu comme l'azur brulait une colère intense envers mon ennemi.

-Impossible…Co…Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ?! Hurla Gariatron.

-Personne ne peux se débarrasser du Phoenix divin aussi facilement Hurla l'oiseau d'un ton menaçant. Tu vas maintenant connaitre la fureur de la déesse du ciel !

Le phénix se jeta violement sur Gariatron qui n'eut même pas le temps de protester et lui asséna un puissant coup de griffe qui lui déchira son aile d'ombre suivit d'une morsure puissance au coup. Le démon poussa un cri de douleur en tentant de se dégager, mais rien n'y faisait, mon allié le tenait fermement et ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

-Michael dit le phénix en tournant sa tête vers moi fuis le plus loin possible, je ne pourrais pas le retenir très longtemps !

J'étais trop abasourdi pour faire le moindre mouvement, e le choc de l'éclair m'avait également sérieusement affaibli. Je sentais qu'au moindre effort supplémentaire, j'allais m'écrouler.

-Michael !

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots, une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis bien longtemps à présent et mon cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'un espoir immense m'envahit.

-Ma…man balbutiai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Recule ! Tu n'es pas de taille à l'affronter ! Continuait-elle de me crier.

Mais tous ce mots n'avaient aucune importance pour moi, peu importe les dangers que je devais affronter, si c'était bien ma mère qui combattait Gariatron, même sous cette forme étrange, alors je me devais de l'aider à tout prix.

-Mais lâche-moi ! Rugit Gariatron.

Il cracha une autre rafale de feu noir vers le ciel mais le phénix tenait bon. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? J'avais déjà épuisé toutes mes forces dans ce combat et mon corps ne me permettait plus de combattre convenablement.

Gariatron cessa soudain de se débattre et me fixa de ses yeux rouges comme le sang, un air de défi dans le regard.

-Eh bien mon cher Darksky, tu ne veux pas connaitre la vérité sur tes parents ?

-La…vérité ? Répétai-je surpris par sa question ?

-Oui dit-il d'un ton envoutant, la vérité sur la disparition de tes parents, il y a bientôt cinq ans…

-Ne l'écoute pas, fuis tant que tu le peux !

La vérité…Il était vrai que cette disparition dans les ruines incas avait toujours été un mystère pour nous, et nous avait causé bien des soucis à Marie et moi. Et, qui me disait que Gariatron allait bien me dire la vérité ? Il n'en restait pas moins aussi manipulateur qu'Hélios. Mais…s'il pouvait m'éclairer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, cela pourrait peut-être…

-Dis la moi…Cédai-je enfin.

Je vis la surprise et la peur s'installer dans les yeux du phénix et le triomphe dans ceux de Gariatron.

-Dans ce cas, vois de tes yeux…le passé !

Le démon s'illumina d'une lumière intense nous aveuglant un instant.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus dans le nuage d'orage, mais devant une immense cascade, au beau milieu d'une forêt tropicale. L'eau s'abattait en contrebas avec une violence inouïe et se fracassait bruyamment contre les rochers. Tout autour de moi, la végétation était dense et luxuriante. Le chant des oiseaux créaient une telle mélodie dans ce recoin perdu que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les écouter avec attention. Ils me rappelaient la volière qui se trouvait chez nous.

J'avais repris mon apparence normale et je me trouvais sur l'une des rives du torrent tumultueux. Mes blessures elles aussi avaient disparues, de même que ma fatigue. Je marchais le long de la rivière en remontant le courant quelques minutes jusqu'à apercevoir deux personnes au loin, marchant cote à cote. Je ne pouvais distinguer leur visage à cette distance, mais je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait.

-Au fait Mégane, dit l'homme, es-tu sûre que nous sommes dans la bonne direction ?

-Presque sûre, si nous remontons assez cette rivière, nous devrions tomber directement sur le temple du condor.

Ils étaient à présent tout près de moi, mais ne semblaient pas me remarquer, pas même lorsqu'ils me frôlèrent l'épaule, comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme. Je devais être dans les souvenirs de Gariatron…

Soudain, les buissons frémirent de l'autre côté de la rive. Mes parents s'arrêtèrent net, et dix hommes apparurent, accompagnés de monstres effrayants. Mon père se plaça devant ma mère pour la protéger en sortant son propre disque de duel, quand un homme plus imposant que les autres apparut à son tour.

-Encore vous, Hélios grogna mon père. Mais que nous voulez-vous à la fin ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit humain, remets moi Nout et je te laisserai la vie sauve, dit-il en regardant ma mère qui recula.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, alors fichez nous la paix !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais comme réponse…Soupira Hélios.

Il fit un geste et tous ses hommes enjambèrent la rivière d'un seul bond et encerclèrent mes parents. J'avais beau leur crier de fuir, ils ne pouvaient pas m'entendre, je n'étais qu'un spectateur impuissant devant cette scène.

-Tuez-moi cet idiot et emparez-vous de Nout ! Ordonna Hélios.

Les monstres lancèrent l'assaut, mais mon père se défendit contre l'attaque.

-Viens nous rejoindre, Bête fantôme méca Dracossac !

L'avion géant déploya ses ailes au-dessus de nos têtes puis mitrailla sans pitié les hommes de main d'Hélios. Mais, malgré toute la puissance qu'il avait, mon père ne vis pas qu'Hélios les avait rejoints et qu'il se tenait juste derrière lui.

-Estéban !

Mon père se retourna, trop tard malheureusement. Hélios avait anticipé le coup et, utilisant les pouvoirs de Gariatron, créa un rayon sombre qui envoya mon père à terre.

-C…Cours Mégane dit-il à bout de force.

-Hors de question ! Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ici !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi…Nout dit Hélios d'un ton supérieur.

-Tais-toi Gariatron ! Ordonna-t-elle. Relâche-le, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

-tu as raison, il est innocent, comme l'était mon ancien partenaire, Katsuo reprit le démon d'une voix mielleuse et ironique à travers la bouche d'Hélios.

Il attrapa alors mon père, qui n'avait plus la force de se débattre et le retint juste au-dessus de la cascade, menaçant de le lâcher à n'importe quel moment.

-Ça sera donc lui…ou toi, je te laisse le choix. Alors, vas-tu mettre en péril l'avenir de ce monde pour sauver un mortel, ou bien vas-tu laisser mourir un innocent ?

Je vis le poing de ma mère se serrer et s'illuminer d'une aura de flammes intense.

-Tu…tu es vraiment…je ne trouve même pas de mot assez fort pour te décrire !

-Allons ma très chère Nout, te mettre en colère ne résoudra pas tes problèmes continua Gariatron serein. Mais j'en conclus donc que tu n'es pas prête à remettre en question le destin de ce monde, donc je vais décider pour toi.

Hélios lâcha alors mon père au-dessus des pierres acérées de la cascade.

-Non ! Criai-je d'une même voix désespérée que ma mère.

Elle se précipita à la suite de mon père et sauta dans le vide, sous le regard effaré de Gariatron qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, je vis une paire d'aile de feu les enlacer tandis que le corps de ma mère, lui, se couvrait de flammes intenses et je réalisai que ce phénix était bel et bien ma mère…

-Alors…Tu es bien…une déesse ? Murmura mon père dans un dernier soupir.

-Oui…Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en fermant ses yeux bleus comme l'azur.

Ce fut la dernière image que j'eus d'eux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les flots rugissants. Je m'effondrai alors sur les pierres dures de la rive. Savoir ses parents morts est une chose, voir leur mort en est une autre…

Je me tournai fou de rage vers Hélios qui jubilait de sa victoire…non, ce n'était pas Hélios, seul Gariatron devait être la cible de mes foudres. Il avait d'abord manipulé Laura, enlevé Marie et maintenant, j'apprenais qu'en plus, mes parents avaient disparu à cause de lui !

-Darksky me dit une voix douce me ramenant soudainement à la réalité.

Ma sœur était penchée au-dessus de moi, visiblement affolée. Nous étions de retour devant la citadelle, avec toujours ces pierres noires et ce halo inquiétant au loin.

Ma tête me faisait mal et tous mes membres semblaient peser une tonne maintenant que j'avais repris ma forme humaine mais ma rage, elle, n'avait pas disparu. Je ne devais plus simplement faire revenir Laura à la raison. Je devais aussi me venger de ce démon pour m'avoir détruit la vie et j'étais prêt à y laisser ma vie si besoin.

Je me tournai alors vers Marie et son regard inquiet m'apaisa un peu. Elle, au moins, était vivante et saine et sauve pour l'instant, c'était déjà ça de pris.

-Et bien, monsieur le Saiyen oiseau, tu m'avais caché que tu savais faire ça ironisa-t-elle pour cacher sa peur.

-Marie…est-ce que tu savais pour maman ? Lui demandai-je aussitôt.

Ma sœur tourna la tête et un sourire gêné se dessina sur son visage.

-Ahah…qui sait me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je suis censée savoir quoi ?

Je soupirai. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance après tout.

Alors que je tentais de me relever, je sentis quelque chose dans ma poche. Une nouvelle carte, et pas des moindres. Grace à elle, je j'étais certainement en mesure faire redevenir Laura telle qu'elle était avant et vaincre ce démon une bonne fois pour toute.

Ma mère avait dû me transmettre son pouvoir. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à reconnaitre qu'elle était réellement une déesse, mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Le temps pressait et chaque seconde de perdue pouvait être fatale.

-Et bien, et bien, tâchons de ne pas perdre, je ne tiens pas à voir ce futur se réaliser déclara soudain June à côté de moi que je n'avais pas encore remarquée.

-Oui, et n'oublions pas que nous avons Maya et Ambre à aller délivrer ajouta Angéla d'un air déterminé.

J'entendis des pas sur ma droite et je vis Drago nous rejoindre, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard.

-Le passé, le futur, tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Il faut que nous restions focalisés sur le présent dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, dis-je déterminé, Gariatron ne mérite pas de pitié de notre part, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait !

-Au moins vous êtes motivés, c'est déjà ça soupira Marie en sortant un biscuit de sa poche.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, nous nous mîmes en marche pour rejoindre la citadelle de glace, là où tout allait commencer et où tout allait prendre fin. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir tenir ma promesse à Saya.

-Attends-moi, Laura, j'arrive.


	32. Chapitre 19: Duel entre Amies

_**Chapitre 19 : duel entre amies…**_

« Je vous sauverai, coûte que coûte, même si pour cela je dois y laisser la vie. Je me relèverai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, j'affronterai les pires monstres, je vaincrai les pires adversaires, mais je vous retrouverai et je réparerai mes erreurs. Je refuse que d'autres paient pour ma stupidité et mon aveuglement. »

Oui, ceci était la promesse que je m'étais faite depuis maintenant presque un mois lorsque Maya et Ambre avaient disparu dans cette lumière verte et il était grand temps de la tenir à présent.

La citadelle nous faisait face, imposante, menaçante, dénuée de vie. Un vent fort et glacial soufflait sur la plaine mais je n'essayai même pas de m'en protéger et continuai à fixer l'immense pic de glace qui se dressait à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous.

A côté de moi, June me lançait un regard confiant. Elle aussi savait que nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle aussi se sentait coupable de la disparition de Maya et Ambre. Elle aussi refusait que ce futur de l'ombre ne se réalise. A ce moment-là, moi, Angéla, la dernière de la classe et la bouffonne du groupe et June, l'intelligence froide et inaccessible, étions animées par la même volonté et le même espoir.

Je tournai la tête de l'autre côté et je vis Darksky, Drago et Marie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant le groupe que nous formions. Après tout, quelque chose avait changé en moi depuis que je les connaissais. Voir d'autres personnes bien plus touchées que moi par le malheur m'avait permis de relativiser et de continuer à avancer avec le sourire car j'étais la seule à en être capable. Drago n'avait plus de famille ni de repère et Darksky avait tout perdu, je ne pouvais quand même pas me lamenter et accentuer encore plus leur chagrin respectif.

Paradoxalement, faire semblant d'ignorer les problèmes et continuer à vivre ma vie comme avant m'avait aidé moi-même. June avait bel et bien raison, cela ne servait à rien de rester focalisée sur un seul événement passé.

Mais à présent que ma quête touchait à sa fin, l'heure n'était plus aux sourires et à la rigolade. J'allais sauver Maya et Ambre, vaincre Gariatron et faire en sorte que toute rentre dans l'ordre.

Le pic de glace grandissait au fur et à mesure que nous nous en approchions. Et plus il grandissait, plus il nous paraissait imposant et terrifiant. Les aurores boréales au-dessus scintillaient toujours dans le ciel noir et sans étoile. L'air était glacial et le vent d'une violence inouïe. Malgré cela, aucun d'entre nous ne ralentissait le pas, le temps était compté.

Enfin, après une marche longue et pénible dans l'immense désert de pierres, nous arrivâmes au pied de la citadelle, entre les sculptures qui semblaient nous prendre au piège dans leurs griffes acérées. A partir de là, un long chemin rectiligne et bordé de ces crocs de glace nous montrait l'entrée.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, soudain anxieux face à ce qui nous attendait derrière cette façade. Il n'y avait pas de porte, simplement une ouverture dans la glace. Le silence régnait. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme, comme si Gariatron nous conduisait directement à lui.

-Cet endroit…est à glacer le sang…Grelotta Marie. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

-C'est étrange…Il n'y a personne pour garder l'entrée alors que Gariatron a tout fait pour nous éloigner…Grommela Darksky.

-Entrons, nous verrons bien ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur dit Drago tout aussi méfiant.

Nous franchîmes ainsi l'imposant portail de glace. Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je crus que j'allais devenir totalement aveugle tant la lumière était forte. Celle-ci se reflétait sur toutes les parois de la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, et était amplifiée à chaque réflexion. Mais le résultat était tout simplement éblouissant.

Cette lumière faisait scintiller la glace autour de nous en un millier d'étoiles brillantes. Jamais je n'avais vu un pareil spectacle, pas même lors de mes vacances à la montagne. L'irrégularité des parois créait une multitude de petites étincelles, plus vives que la plus belle des guirlandes de noël. Au plafond pendaient quelques stalactites qui tombaient parfois jusqu'au sol et la glace semblait totalement pure et sans tâche.

-Laura…murmura Darksky en serrant le poing.

-Tout cela ne me dit rien de bon déclara June en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Oui, je sens le piège à plein nez complétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Devant nous, le chemin se séparait en trois couloirs de glace, tous s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la citadelle sans que nous ne puissions en voir le bout. Au-dessus de chaque entrée, un symbole était gravé et mon attention fut immédiatement attiré par celui d'une étoile à six branches. June le notifia également car elle se posta juste devant l'entrée, l'air concentrée.

-Je crois que nous sommes attendues, Angéla déclara-t-elle d'une voix trahissant son anxiété.

-On dirait bien oui…

Je vins me placer à côté d'elle et un frisson me parcourut l'échine en pensant à ce qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de ce couloir.

Darksky et Marie se placèrent à leur tour devant l'entrée d'un couloir et Drago prit le dernier puis nous nous regardâmes et d'un accord tacite, nous nous séparâmes.

Nous savions tous ce que nous avions à faire et les objectifs de chacun étaient sur le point de se réaliser. A présent, nous nous battions pour nous-même, pour accomplir notre ultime quête.

-Allons-y, June.

Mon amie hocha la tête et nous nous enfonçâmes dans le long corridor qui allait nous mener à l'orichalque.

Plus nous avancions sur ce chemin, plus mon cœur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine. Nous devions certainement nous rapprocher du lieu que m'avait décrit June, l'endroit même où l'orichalque avait pris sa source quelques millénaires auparavant. Le passage semblait continuer indéfiniment, nous n'en voyions pas le bout, simplement de la glace à perte de vue, mais au moins, nous étions tranquilles.

Nous marchâmes encore pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans ce long couloir sans nous dire un mot, avec comme seul compagnon le bruit de nos pas sur la glace avant de débarquer dans une autre salle circulaire. Des torches étaient accrochées sur tous les contours de la pièce et l'éclairaient faiblement et d'une lueur inquiétante, leur flamme dansant au gré du vent. Au milieu se trouvait une grande cavité sur laquelle était dressé un petit autel.

Nous nous approchâmes et nous trouvâmes posé dessus un collier bleu turquoise, incrusté d'une pierre de la même couleur.

-L…L'orichalque bégayai-je.

Lorsque je le pris dans ma main, les murs s'illuminèrent et nous pûmes voir dessus des centaines de duellistes pris au piège par le sceau maudit. Comme je m'en doutais, Maya et Ambre n'étaient pas les seules victimes…

-Heureusement que ma mère ne voit pas ça, elle deviendrait folle…Soupira June en détournant le regard, incapable de soutenir ce spectacle.

Je me mis à regarder de tous les côtés, guettant la présence éventuelle d'ennemis mais rien. Nous étions seules dans la pièce.

Soudain, un bruit attira mon attention au-dessus et, lorsque je levai la tête, je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

Je reculai d'un pas et une goutte de sueur perla de mon front tandis que j'étais partagée entre la joie et la peur en voyant Maya et Ambre, toutes les deux vivantes mais habillées de tuniques noires tandis que dans leurs yeux brillaient une lueur émeraude qui ne me disait rien de bon.

Elle se tenaient debout devant deux stèles vides, comme si elles en avaient été extraites quelques secondes plus tôt et nous fixaient d'un regard rempli de haine.

-Et bien et bien, ne serait-ce pas Angéla qui vient jouer les sauveuses ? Railla Maya.

-Je croyais pourtant qu'on avait été claire : continue à vivre ta vie mais visiblement, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, une fois de plus : cracha Ambre.

Les deux filles sautèrent de leur piédestal et atterrirent juste devant nous, nous bloquant la sortie et nous firent face. Tous mes membres tremblaient mais je tentais néanmoins de me ressaisir. June m'avait prévenue mais, même comme ça, j'avais du mal à encaisser le coup…

-Maya, Ambre, ne me dites pas que vous ne vouliez pas que nous venions rétorqua June dans le plus grand des calmes.

-Notre volonté n'a aucune importance lorsqu'il s'agit d'Angéla lança Maya en haussant les épaules. Que nous l'ayons voulu ou non, cela n'aurait rien changé.

-Tu es bien consciente que si tu étais morte en voulant te venger, notre sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien…N'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Ambre d'une voix chargée de mépris.

-Oui, j'en étais consciente répondis-je sans hésiter.

Cette dernière éclata de rire en entendant cela et fut rapidement rejointe par Maya mais je ne me laissai pas démonter. Je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas elles-mêmes et que ces mots n'étaient pas les leurs.

-Donc cela ne t'aurait pas dérangé que notre disparition ait été vaine…Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Angéla continua Ambre d'une voix plus grave. Après tout, ce qui compte pour toi, c'est que tu sois innocente et sans remords…Tu as toujours été comme ça…

-Peut-être, oui mais j'agis simplement selon ce qui me semble juste répliquai-je sans sourciller. Ambre, Maya, vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette guerre alors moi, je ne peux pas y échapper. Je suis impliquée dedans, que je le veuille ou non.

-Donc tu prends les décisions à notre place, une fois de plus ? Siffla Maya. Et si nous voulons être impliquées ? Si nous voulons nous sacrifier, nous n'avons donc pas le droit parce que tu n'es pas d'accord ? Et pourquoi June aurait le droit de risquer sa vie, elle ? Dis-le-nous, Angie.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliquées pour des raisons purement égoïstes, parce que je tiens à vous, parce que vous valez bien mieux que vous sacrifier pour quelqu'un comme moi, parce que vous n'êtes pas des guerrières mais des lycéennes, tout comme moi…

-Angél…Commença June avant que je ne l'interrompe.

-Ambre, Maya, je ne nierai pas mes défauts. Vous avez raisons et je ne peux rien faire pour les corriger dans l'état actuel des choses mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : aussi imparfaite que je suis, vous m'avez accordé votre confiance toutes ces années et il est temps que je vous rende ne serait-ce que le millième de ce que vous m'avez apporté en tant qu'amies…

-Angéla ! Tu t'es toujours cru la meilleure d'entre nous et tu nous le montres encore aujourd'hui en prétendant avoir la force de nous sauver, mais nous allons te prouver le contraire ici et maintenant ! S'écria Maya en faisant vibrer l'air autour d'elle d'un simple geste de son bras.

-Il en va de même pour toi, June ! Reprit Ambre, tout aussi furieuse. Tu nous avais promis de veiller sur elle et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'entrainer à nouveau dans les problèmes alors que tu aurais pu la tenir éloignée !

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier répondit-elle calmement. Mais, de mon point de vue, j'ai respecté votre volonté : j'ai préservé Angéla en lui donnant l'espoir de vous revoir au lieu de la laisser se morfondre dans le désespoir.

-Et bien, mademoiselle première de classe, il est temps de nous prouver qu'une fois de plus tu me surpasses dans tes calculs ! Clama Ambre. Il est temps…de briser le sceau du mal, j'en appelle à la puissance sommeillant depuis la nuit des temps, la seule puissance capable d'absorber la lumière de l'âme humaine : voici, le sceau d'orichalque !

La sinistre étoile verte à six branches se déploya sous nos pieds mais je tentai de ne pas paniquer et de garder mon calme. Il nous était désormais réellement impossible de faire marche arrière, le duel ne pourrait se terminer avant la défaite de l'une des deux équipes.

Je regardai mes deux amies. Le symbole du sceau s'était inscrit sur leur front et j'eus malgré moi un mouvement de recul avant de me ressaisir. Je ne pouvais pas faiblir, pas aussi proche du but. Drago et Darksky m'auraient ri au nez s'ils m'avaient vu hésiter, alors je n'allais pas me retenir et donner tout ce que j'avais !

-Etant donné qu'il s'agit de la puissance originelle du sceau, nous avons la possibilité de posséder dix monstres sur le terrain, que dis-tu de ça Angéla ? Voilà une chose que toi, tu n'auras jamais ! Dit Maya d'un air mauvais.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous possédez que je n'ai pas répondis-je calmement.

-Et j'imagine également qu'il n'est pas affecté par les effets de cartes et que nous ne pouvons pas activer de sorts de terrain ? Demanda June.

-Je vois que tu en connais un rayon sur le sceau lui répondit Ambre. En effet, rien ne peut affecter le sceau d'orichalque !

-Et vous ne pourrez rien contre cette créature non plus, j'en appelle à gigas d'orichalque en mode attaque ! Je vais maintenant poser deux cartes faces cachées et vous laisser la main. Commença Maya avec un sourire mauvais.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, non pas parce que je devais affronter Ambre et Maya mais parce qu'une fois de plus, je faisais face au sceau d'orichalque et qu'une fois de plus, le sort de mes amies était en jeu.

Je lançai un regard furtif à June mais cette dernière ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, comme à son habitude, et faisait simplement face aux deux filles avec un sang-froid impressionnant.

-Dans ce cas, c'est à moi reprit ma partenaire. Je commence en invoquant ma médium harpie sur le terrain et grâce à son effet, en me défaussant d'une carte de ma main, j'invoque mon dragon familier de harpie directement sur le terrain. A présent, je recouvre ma médium harpie et mon dragon de niveau 7 pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement : Viens à moi, numéros 11 : gros œil !

-Si tu crois qu'un simple monstre xyz va nous impressionner, tu te trompes ma chère railla Ambre.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, j'active l'effet de gros œil, en détachant un…

-En plein dans le panneau : voici mon contre piège, riposte d'orichalque ! Non seulement ton montre est détruit mais en plus Ambre peut ajouter une carte d'orichalque depuis son deck à sa main !

Le deck d'Ambre scintilla d'une lumière encore plus vive que celui de Maya lorsqu'elle avait pioché le sceau d'orichalque. Même June grimaça face à ces cartes inconnues que même Dartz ne possédait pas. A croire que Gariatron était bel et bien le véritable créateur de l'orichalque.

\- Je vais poser 2 cartes faces cachées et terminer mon tour continua June d'un ton se voulant assuré alors qu'elle ne possédait plus aucune défense.

-Pas trop tôt, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! Il est temps de renforcer le sceau d'orichalque grâce à mon deuteros d'orichalque !

Le sceau au sol se munit alors d'un second anneau tandis que sa lumière redoublait d'intensité et que la lueur rouge dans les yeux de mes amies s'intensifiait.

-A présent, en payant 500 points de vie, je peux invoquer spécialement depuis ma main mon kyutora d'orichalque en mode défense. Bien, gigas d'orichalque, attaque Angéla directement !

Alors que je pensais que June allait dévoiler un piège, ma partenaire s'arrêta net dans son geste pour jouer sa carte et grimaça avant de se retirer.

Je reçus donc l'attaque de plein fouet dans le ventre et la puissance du coup de poing de ce monstre me coupa la respiration pendant quelques instants.

-Saleté de monstre grommela June. J'ai failli oublier sa capacité…

Angéla, June : 7100 – Maya, Ambre : 7500

Je me relevai en chancelant. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment à quoi jouait June mais je lui faisais confiance. Si elle n'avait pas activé son piège, c'était qu'elle devait avoir une stratégie bien précise. Je devais croire en elle-même si cela devait me couter cher. Si seulement je pouvais deviner ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, alors j'aurais pu l'aider mais je ne pouvais pas parler de stratégie juste devant nos adversaires…

Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était jouer normalement en attendant d'entrevoir son plan.

-A mon tour, je pioche et j'invoque immédiatement terre, agent du mystère, et lorsqu'elle est invoquée avec succès, je peux ajouter à ma main vénus, agent de la création. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour…

-C'est tout ! S'exclama Maya. Vous n'allez pas tenir très longtemps si vous jouez de la sorte ! Je pioche, et premièrement, grâce à mon deuteros d'orichalque, je récupère 1000 points de vie.

Angéla, June : 7100 – Maya, Ambre : 8500

-Et je vais ensuite renforcer le sceau d'orichalque de son anneau le plus destructeur, j'ai nommé le tritios d'orichalque !

Un troisième cercle vint rejoindre les deux premiers et un vent glacial nous traversa tandis que les yeux de mes anciennes camarades viraient au vert sombre et que la marque sur leur front brillait d'une lumière toujours plus intense.

La situation devenait vraiment urgente, personne ne pouvait faire face à la puissance de l'orichalque dans toute sa majesté sans l'aide d'une quelconque divinité, hors, nous n'en avions pas sous la main malheureusement, et Drago et Darksky n'étaient pas dans le coin…

-Attention Angéla ! Me cria June.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarqué que Gigas était passé à l'attaque avec 500 points supplémentaire après s'est suicidé, détruisant ma terre, et me volant quelques points de vie.

Angela, June : 6700 – Maya, Ambre : 8400

-Je pose maintenant une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Elle échangea alors un regard complice avec Ambre. Je sus tout de suite que cela devait avoir un rapport avec sa carte. Il fallait juste espérer que June l'eût compris également…

-Même avec le tritos d'orichalque, vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre. Je sais exactement comment affronter vos cartes ! J'invoque ma danseuse harpie en mode attaque, puis j'active égotiste élégant pour faire venir depuis mon deck ma dame harpie. Grace à l'effet de ma danseuse, je renvoie dans ma main la dame harpie pour invoquer une autre médium harpie, qui, grâce me permet de faire venir sur le terrain reine harpie !

-Vas-y, attaque nous l'encouragea Ambre, cela ne fera qu'augmenter un peu plus votre souffrance !

-Je n'ai pas terminé, je recouvre mes 3 dames harpies ! Toi fidèle serviteur des ailes sombres, traverse les dimensions pour nous rejoindre et infiltrer les barrières ennemies, apparais Dragon fantomatique, familier de Harpie !

Le monstre aux allures de fantômes apparut sur le terrain aux côtés de June mais, alors que je pensais que mon amie comptait l'utiliser pour contourner les défenses de Maya et Ambre, celle-ci se contenta de poser une carte face cachée et de terminer son tour.

-Et bien alors, June, tu n'attaques pas ? Aurais-tu peur d'un autre piège ? Railla Maya.

-Non, je passe pour cette fois. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer, vous.

C'est trop aimable de ta part Continua Ambre. Donc, nous obtenons encore 1000 points supplémentaires pour entamer ce tour !

Angéla, June : 6200 – Maya, Ambre : 9400

-Ensuite, je pense que je vais activer ceci, Destruction d'orichalque ainsi, je détruis mon propre gigas d'orichalque pour que nous subissions des dommages égaux au double de son attaque, soit 2800…mais comme vous le savez, kyutora va se charger d'absorber les dommages pour nous une troisième fois, seules vous en subirez les effets…

Angéla, June : 3600 – Maya, Ambre : 9400.

Nous ressentîmes une forte décharge électrique provenant du seau lorsque la créature explosa. Notre vie était en train de s'envoler en même temps que nos points de vie. Je n'avais presque plus de force dans les jambes pour rester debout, et je voyais que June n'allait guère mieux. Au moins, l'effet du dragon nous protégeait, mais pour seulement deux tours…

Mais, même si nous semblions en mauvaise posture, June gardait son sang froid et n'affichait aucune peur ou hésitation. Elle restait simplement impassible. Je n savais toujours pas ce qu'elle avait en tête mais si elle ne paniquait pas, alors je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire non plus, je devais la suivre.

-Maintenant, il va revenir parmi nous avec 1900 points d'attaque. A présent, j'active cette carte, mieux connue sous le nom de royaume perdu de l'Atlantide !

Au-delà des limites du sceau d'orichalque se dressèrent d'imposant murs de pierre, sortant tout droit du plus profond des océans, qui nous encerclèrent au milieu d'une mer en colère. Le bruit des vagues se fracassant bruyamment sur la roche résonnait jusqu'à nous et l'eau se rapprochait dangereusement de nos pieds. Le terrain du sceau d'orichalque était la dernière partie de terre immergée, comme un ilot au milieu d'une mer déchainée.

-A partir de maintenant, durant à la fin de chacun de nos tours, si un de nos monstre n'a pas infligé de dommage à l'adversaire, celui-ci est détruit son contrôleur se voit dépossédé d'autant de points de vie que ce monstre n'a de points d'attaque !

En entendant cela, ma partenaire fronça les sourcils et une légère grimace déforma son visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre devant sa réaction.

Aussi forte fût June, elle n'était pas sans faille et ne pouvait pas affronter seule l'orichalque. Il fallait que j'agisse aussi en espérant ne pas entraver sa stratégie.

-Mais attends, ce n'est pas tout, tant que le sceau d'orichalque brillera sur le terrain, vous ne pourrez pas détruire notre temple. Cela vous laisse exactement deux tours pour gagner, après quoi, vous périrez dans les flots qui ont jadis englouti le royaume de l'Atlantide ! S'écria Ambre.

La situation devenait vraiment critique, nous comptions justement sur ces deux tours pour nous ressaisir et voilà qu'ils nous devenaient fatals. C'était comme si Ambre et Maya anticipaient le moindre de nos mouvements…Mon prochain tour allait être décisif pour ce duel…

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, et grâce à l'effet de kyutora, les dégâts nous sont épargnés.

-Deux tours…Murmurai-je en regardant mon jeu avec nostalgie. Cet ultimatum me rappelle des souvenirs…

Je fermai les yeux et je me revis huit ans plus tôt, dans le parc près de l'école, avec Ambre et Maya derrière moi tandis que j'affrontai en duel cet idiot d'Aymeric et que je lui affirmais que je pouvais le battre en deux tours avant même d'avoir tiré mes cartes.

Ce tableau s'était si souvent répété par le passé, cet ultimatum des deux tours que j'aimais tant poser quand je commençais un duel se retournait maintenant contre moi apparemment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ces vieux souvenirs. Ambre et Maya avaient raison, j'avais toujours eu cet excès de confiance en moi depuis le début…Mais c'était cette même arrogance qui me permettait de croire que j'allais pouvoir les sauver toutes les deux !

-A moi donc ! J'invoque immédiatement vénus, agent de la création, puis, en sacrifiant 1500 points de vie, j'invoque spécialement trois sphères lumineuses depuis mon deck !

Angéla, June : 2100 – Maya, Ambre : 10500

-Tu as enfin compris qu'il était inutile de résister et tu sacrifies tes propres points de vie ? Sage décision…

-Tu ne la trouveras pas aussi sage maintenant, je recouvre mes trois sphères pour faire appel au numéro 96 : brume sombre ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, je retire du jeu vénus pour invoquer le puissant maitre Hypérion !

-Ton destin est scellé ! Me cria Ambre, ce monstre causera ta perte !

-C'est ce qu'on verra…Je retire à présent de mon cimetière terre agent du mystère et Gros œil pour faire appel à mon sorcier du chaos !

-Chaos Agent ? Tu as modifié ton deck je vois s'amusa June.

-J'ai toujours voulu tester cette version lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Sorcier du chaos, retire moi du jeu ce gigas d'orichalque, magie…

-Pas si vite, j'active l'effet du tritios d'orichalque ! Me coupa Maya.

-L…L'effet du tritios ? Bégayai-je de surprise.

-Une fois par tour, lorsque tu cibles un de nos monstres, nous pouvons annuler cet effet et détruire ta carte !

Des éclairs émeraude jaillirent du sceau et firent voler mon monstre en éclats sans que je ne puisse riposter.

-Tu vois, tu ne peux rien face à nous…

-N'en soyez pas si sûres, j'active l'effet de maitre Hypérion ! En retirant saturne, agent du jugement de ma main, je détruis le kyutora d'orichalque ! En avant, jugement céleste !

-Attends, Angéla, N…

Je n'écoutai pas ce que me dit June et mon monstre lança un éclair sur le kyutora qui le transperça de part en part avant d'exploser et de libérer un épais nuage de fumée noire, nous cachant le terrain.

-Angéla…Murmura ma partenaire, les yeux ronds.

-Alors, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça je parie ! M'exclamai-je.

Cependant, contre toute attente, ce ne furent pas des cris de rage qui nous provinrent de la fumée mais un rire mauvais, le genre de rire qui n'annonce rien de bon.

-Vous êtes vraiment naïves ! Dit calmement Maya. Vous croyiez vraiment que nous n'avions rien vu venir ?

-C…Comment !

-Regardez donc par vous-même compléta Ambre.

Une immense forme sombre se détacha de la fumée et le sol trembla à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, une créature gigantesque avait pris la place du kyutora. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de statue verte, composée d'un torse et de deux bras séparés du corps. Un anneau de lumière entourait sa taille tandis qu'elle volait dans les airs.

-Je vous présente le Shunoros d'orichalque !

-Mais…Comment est-il arrivé là…Bégayai-je en reculant prudemment.

-Lorsque Kyutora a accumulé assez d'énergie et qu'il est détruit, il libère cette créature toute puissante !

Je serrai les dents. En voulant trop être utile à June, je venais de nous mettre dans une situation délicate…Je me tournai donc vers elle mais la première de la classe, même un peu déstabilisée, n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir et se contentait de fixer le terrain, comme si elle analysait chaque détail pour élaborer un nouveau plan…

Finalement, voyant que je ne faisais plus un geste, June se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard réconfortant.

-Et bien, Angéla, qu'attends-tu pour continuer ? Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Mais, je…

-Ce gros monstre n'est pas un problème et il va même m'aider.

-Si tu le dis lui souris-je en reprenant confiance. En avant Hypérion, détruis le gigas d'orichalque avec ta lumière céleste !

June, Angéla : 2100 – Maya, Ambre : 9600

-A ton tour Dragon fantomatique, attaque-les directement ! Toi aussi brume sombre, attaque à nouveau gigas et accapare-toi de sa puissance ! (gigas : 2400)

June, Angéla : 2100 – Maya, Ambre : 7700.

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Attends une minute s'écria Maya, j'active la carte magie : Duplication d'orichalque, je peux maintenant invoquer autant de jetons d'orichalque que possible, c'est-à-dire 8 ! Grace au pouvoir du tritios, nous regagnons donc 5000 points de vie !

June, Angéla : 1900 – Maya, Ambre : 12800

-Tous ces efforts pour rien râlai-je mécontente de moi-même devant l'armée de monstres qui était apparue devant nous.

-En effet, mais maintenant c'est terminé pour vous, Shunoros d'orichalque, détruis Hypérion avec ton anneau du destin et anéantis leurs derniers points de vie !

-Une minute les interrompit June, j'active mon piège, Waboku. Nous ne subirons donc aucun dégât durant ce tour et nos monstres ne pourront être détruits au combat. Votre piège si bien préparé se retourne donc contre vous, désolée !

-Waboku ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit d'enlever cette carte de mon jeu ? La taquinai-je.

Cependant, June ne me répondit pas et lança un regard triste vers Ambre et Maya alors que l'attaque du monstre géant était repoussée par la carte de June et je compris soudain ce que ma partenaire venait de faire.

Mon cœur se serra. Cependant, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Le seul moyen de sauver Ambre et Maya était de vaincre Gariatron et pour cela, nous devions les écarter de notre route, même si cela impliquait de devoir les enfermer à nouveau dans ces tablettes de pierre…même temporairement…

-Nous…Nous ne nous avouerons pas vaincue balbutia Maya, je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour…

-Par l'effet de votre carte commença June, vous allez donc perdre les 10000 points d'attaque de votre Shunoros et les 2900 points d'attaque de Gigas. C'est terminé…

Lentement, la mer se déchaina et les eaux montèrent, prenant au piège Ambre, Maya et leurs monstres. Je détournai le regard, incapable de supporter le spectacle de leur disparition une seconde fois et je serrai le poing en réalisant qu'encore une fois, tout était de ma faute.

-Ambre, Maya…

-Je suis désolée dis June pour me réconforter, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Plus vite nous aurons vaincu Gariatron et plus vite elles seront tirées d'affaire, c'est une certitude.

-Oui, il faut avancer et…

-Angéla ! June ! Rugit une voix qui résonna longuement dans la salle.

Nous nous retournâmes en sursaut pour voir d'où provenait cet appel. Le sol recommença à trembler et un immense tourbillon se forma à l'endroit même où nos amies avaient été englouties. Deux yeux rouges se formèrent au milieu du siphon et je vis des dizaines de lumières émeraude fuser des stèles pour plonger dans la fosse abyssale qui s'était créée là.

-Nous avons parlé un peu trop vite ! S'affola June. Le duel n'est pas encore terminé !

-Comment ? M'écriai-je assez fort pour couvrir le vacarme du séisme.

Je remarquai alors que le tritios d'orichalque était toujours en place et plus brillant que jamais et je retins ma respiration.

Tout à coup, les flots explosèrent en un millier de gouttelettes fines pour laisser surgir des profondeurs un serpent titanesque. Bien plus grand qu'Apopis, dégageant également une aura bien plus sombre tandis que sur sa tête se tenaient Maya et Ambre qui nous lançaient des regards assassins.

-Angela ! June ! Hurla Maya, folle de rage. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec vous deux !

-Vous n'avez pas hésité à nous faire mordre la poussière malgré les conséquences que cela impliquerait continua Ambre furieuse, et pour cela, vous allez payer très cher ! Lorsque le Shunoros d'orichalque est détruit, il libère à son tour une créature bien plus imposante que tout ce que vous avez pu voir jusqu'ici, j'ai nommé le Serpent divin !

-Et tant qu'il sera là, nous ne pourrons pas perdre le duel et il n'est pas affecté par les effets ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire pour nous vaincre une deuxième fois est de le détruire, bonne chance…

-Alors le voilà…Le plus puissant des esprits de duel…Ce n'était pas qu'une légende…Murmura June, aussi impressionnée qu'effrayée.

-C'est exact, et contrairement à ce très cher Yugi, vous n'avez pas la puissance nécessaire pour le surpasser, profitez bien de votre dernier tour…

Le serpent rugit et son seul souffle suffit à me déstabiliser et à me faire tomber à la renverse. Ses yeux me glaçaient littéralement le sang, j'avais l'impression que tous mes mouvements étaient scellés par la peur rien que par ce regard de pierre. Même Apophis ne me faisait pas cet effet, alors qu'il restait tout de même un dieu du chaos. Mais ce serpent divin, lui, émanait quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être était-ce lié à la présence de mes amies dans le camp adverse, mais je n'avais vraiment plus le courage de continuer ce combat. Toute résistance était inutile, si nous n'attaquions pas avec nos monstres, leur temple se chargerait de nous engloutir nos derniers points de vie, et si nous ne faisions rien, alors c'était ce serpent qui ferait le travail…

Je ne voyais aucune issue à ce dilemme. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que June pourrait me sortir de cette impasse.

-Je…Je n'abandonnerai pas !

June se tourna alors vers moi, une nouvelle détermination dans le regard. Je pouvais y voir l'excitation du duel, ou tout simplement l'envie de faire mieux que son père, mais dans ces deux cas, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner au premier obstacle venu.

-J'active de ma main trou noir !

-Inutile, notre serpent divin ne peut pas être détruit, seuls tes monstres en pâtiront, alors pourquoi ? Demanda Maya surprise.

-Tu verras, je pose un monstre en position de défense face cachée, suivi de cette carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Ses yeux verts croisèrent alors mon regard. Je n'avais pas besoin de mot pour comprendre sa pensée, son air m'avait déjà tout dit.

-Angéla, je te confie la fin de ce duel, montre-nous que tu as raison de te croire au-dessus des autres parce que tu l'es vraiment !

Gênée et confuse, je me relevai en titubant et Je j'acquiesçai d'un air assuré.

-Ridicule, si vous pensez qu'une pauvre carte face cachée va nous impressionner, vous vous trompez dirent-elles d'une seule voix. Nous piochons…

-J'active ma carte face cachée, rugissement menaçant ! Vous ne pourrez pas nous attaquer ce tour !

-Fatiguant grommela Ambre. Mais attendez de voir ça, et vous regretterez de ne pas avoir abandonné, j'active la plus puissante des énergies jamais mise en jeu ! Lorsque la puissance des ténèbres ne suffit plus, ceux-ci se replient sur eux même pour donner naissance à la plus sombre forme de magie noire, évolue encore une fois tritios d'orichalque ! Je fais appel à l'ultime sceau, le quatros d'orichalque !

La lumière à nos pieds commença à luire de plus en plus fort pour virer du vert émeraude au rouge sang. Leur pouvoir était donc réellement plus puissant que celui de Dartz en personne, et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il leur venait de Gariatron.

-Qua…Quatros d'orichalque ! Bégayai-je abasourdie. Je croyais que le sceau ne possédait que trois anneaux, d'où sort donc ce cercle rouge ?!

-Si nous ne pouvons vous vaincre par la force, nous vous vaincrons par vos propres monstres ! Je termine donc mon tour. Mais ne croyez pas que ce tour vous servira à grand-chose, vous ne pourrez jamais anéantir notre serpent divin !

Tout reposait sur moi à présent. Si je n'arrivais pas à piocher la carte dont j'avais besoin, nous étions finies, et nous rejoindrions le royaume des ombres. Drago, Darksky et les autres devraient donc se débrouiller seuls. Mais je ne pouvais plus me permettre de laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ce duel. Je devais gagner, coûte que coûte, pour le salut du monde, pour celui de Maya et Ambre, pour le nôtre ! Il était temps de leur montrer à quel point je pouvais être têtue et sûre de moi si c'était ce qu'elles voulaient tant !

La pression était immense, tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Je pouvais entendre les cœurs battre dans nos poitrines. Le silence s'était soudainement installé dans la grande salle, on n'entendait plus que le bruit sourd des vagues autour du temple. Même Maya et Ambre retenaient leur souffle.

Ma main trembla lorsque je la posai sur le dessus de mon deck. Une seule erreur et tout était terminé. Mais, je n'étais plus la même duelliste impulsive et irréfléchie que lorsque nous avions affronté Hélios pour la première fois. La compagnie de Drago et des autres m'avait appris à jouer calmement, avec une stratégie bien préparée. De plus, la vision du futur en ruine, la dévastation de Paris et le désespoir de tous ces gens avaient été comme un réveil pour moi. Plus jamais le monde ne devrait connaitre une telle tragédie, et c'est ce qui allait se passer si nous perdions ce duel, et ça, je ne pouvais l'accepter ! Gariatron m'avait confié la mission de le faire revenir à la raison, et je comptais bien tenir ma promesse !

Je fus soudain envahie d'une énergie nouvelle. Mon corps fut entouré d'une vive lumière blanche qui illumina le terrain comme une étoile et derrière moi, une ombre blanche apparut, ombre qui prit rapidement l'apparence d'une créature bien connue : Gariatron. Mais pas le monstre sanguinaire que nous avions dans le présent. Il s'agissait là de l'ombre du démon que nous avions vaincu dans le futur…

Maya et Ambre eurent un mouvement de recul en la voyant et le serpent divin se replia sur lui-même, comme effrayé par le nouveau monstre écailleux.

-Angéla déclara le démon d'une voix lente résonnant dans la salle. Il y a longtemps, j'ai créé l'orichalque mais j'ai aussi confié à un ami le soin de s'opposer à moi.

Le démon écarte ses ailes et une petite sphère de lumière descendit jusqu'à moi avant de s'introduire dans mon jeu puis la silhouette de Gariatron commença à s'estomper lentement dans une trainée d'étoiles scintillantes.

-Vivez, Angéla, June, Ambre, Maya, sortez-moi de cette folie qui me ronge et savourez la vie comme Iori et Laura le font dans le futur…

Ma main cessa de trembler. Je fermai les yeux pour faire confiance au destin, et je tirai ma dernière carte, mon dernier atout, mon dernier espoir de victoire.

Je brandis vers le ciel la carte que je venais de tirer et un éclair de lumière blanche s'abattit sur le terrain. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, une immense créature ailée venait d'apparaitre au milieu du sceau.

-Déchaine ta puissance, Socrate, le père fondateur de l'Atlantide ! M'écriai-je, soudain envahie d'une énergie nouvelle.

Le dragon bleu géant rugit et, lorsqu'il battit des ailes, fissura les murs ainsi que le sceau d'orichalque dont la lumière se mit à vaciller.

-Ensuite, je retourne le monstre de June, Prisme, Héros Elémentaire, et grâce à son effet, j'envoie Athéna de mon deck au cimetière ! L'association de deux lumières étincelantes donnera naissance à la plus pure des forces qui aura le pouvoir d'éradiquer les ténèbres les plus profonds, je fais appel à toi, Dragon ailé D'Athéna !

Nous vîmes mon dragon se couvrir d'une armure rougeoyante tandis qu'Athéna prenait place en tant que cavalière de l'Atlantide.

Les teints de Maya et Ambres étaient devenus livides à l'apparition de ce monstre tout puissant.

-Maintenant, finissons-en, dragon ailé d'Athéna, attaque le serpent divin, Châtiment Céleste !

-Imbéciles votre monstre est trop faible pour ne serait-ce égratigner le nôtre, vous venez de sceller votre perte !

-Détrompez-vous, car, lorsque Notre monstre combat, il gagne une attaque équivalente à la somme des attaques des autres monstres sur le terrain !

-Il gagne une attaque infinie…Dit Maya presque impressionnée.

-Mais cela n'arrivera pas reprit Ambre, l'effet du Quatros d'orichalque s'active, tout monstre déclarant une attaque est détruit, belle tentative mais…

Mon monstre fut frappé d'un éclair rouge, mais s'en sorti sans aucun dommage, il ne semblait même pas avoir ressenti le choc de l'attaque qui était pourtant d'une puissance phénoménale.

-Pas de chance, le dragon ailé d'Athéna est immunisé face à la destruction par effet de cartes !

-Je…Je sacrifie Gigas d'orichalque pour détruire…Non, inutile, nous ne pouvons pas faire face…Se désespéra Ambre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée…murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Juste avant que notre monstre ne détruise définitivement le serpent, je crus voir comme du réconfort dans les yeux de mes amies, comme si elles étaient heureuses que tout ce soit enfin terminé ainsi. Tandis que le serpent se désintégrait sur lui-même dans une explosion, et que le temple était à nouveau englouti par les flots, le sceau se refermait peu à peu sur elles et un flash de lumière m'aveugla pendant quelques instants.

Lorsque je recouvris la vue, la pièce avait disparue, de même que le sceau d'orichalque et nos monstres pour ne laisser que June, Ambre, Maya et moi dans un espace entièrement blanc dont la monotonie n'était brisée que par la présence d'un magnifique cerisier en fleurs lentement bercé par un vent printanier frais et doux.

Cependant, mes deux amies étaient différentes. La marque du sceau d'orichalque avait disparu de leur front et leurs regards étaient redevenus normaux : innocent et doux pour Ambre et Moqueur pour Maya.

-Décidemment, Angie…Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire le contraire de ce qu'on te dit…Ricana celle qui aimait me taquiner. Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien…

-Oui, c'est bien parce que tu es aussi irresponsable et stupide qu'on est amie ! Enchaina Ambre avec un large sourire.

-Eh…Vous deux…Franchement…Vous pourriez au moins dire quelque chose de sympa après tout ça…Leur répondis-je en riant légèrement.

-Sympa ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà dit…

Ambre coupa Maya dans sa réflexion désagréable avec un coup de coude dans les côtes et cette dernière soupira.

-Bon, ok, je dois l'avouer, j'étais un peu jalouse de toi…Mais en même temps, c'est bien pour ça que je te suis depuis tout ce temps non ? N'oublie pas que tu me dois une revanche pour cette fois où tu m'as fait perdre ma réputation ! S'exclama Maya avec un air de défi. Et je te préviens, tant que je ne l'aurai pas eue, je continuerai à te pourrir la vie comme aujourd'hui !

-Quand tu veux, Maya lui répondis-je en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté en repensant au jour où nous nous étions rencontrées.

-Tu sais, Angéla…Il est trop tard pour revenir sur nos paroles de tout à l'heure…Mais n'y prête pas attention s'il te plait me demanda Ambre en baissant les yeux. C'est bien parce que tu possèdes tous ces défauts que tu es meilleure que nous, alors, ne change pas…

-Arrête, je vais rougir…Bredouillai-je en détournant moi aussi les yeux.

Le vent s'intensifia et quelques pétales roses passèrent entre elles et nous tandis que, un peu plus loin, une lumière se mit à briller d'un éclat intense.

-June, on ne te le redira jamais assez mais…Prends soin de mon Angie lança Maya. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je viendrai te faire une tête au carré, c'est moi qui te le dis !

-Et assure-toi qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'imprudences sinon elle va encore nous le reprocher compléta Ambre.

-Je vais essayer, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre…Vous la connaissez leur répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Eh, je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux prendre soin de moi-même ! Protestai-je en gonflant les joues.

A mes mots, mes trois amies éclatèrent de rire ensemble et, malgré mon chagrin, je me joignis à elles de bon cœur.

Finalement, après une minute de fou rire incontrôlable, je pris une grande respiration tandis que Maya leva le pouce en l'air d'un air confiant et Ambre me lança un large sourire puis, avec June, nous passâmes à côté de nos deux amies pour rejoindre la lumière sans nous dire un mot de plus.

Alors que nous les avions dépassées, j'entendis la voir de Maya dans mon dos mais je ne me retournai pas, de peur de ne plus vouloir quitter cet endroit si je le faisais.

-Tu sais, Angie, je me suis toujours dit un truc mais…on devrait s'organiser une grande sortie un de ces quatre.

-On se fait ça à la rentrée alors ? Lui répondis-je d'une voix calme.

-Moi ça me va.

Sur ces mots, la lumière s'intensifia et, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais de retour dans la citadelle de pierre sombre. Devant nous, gisaient les corps inconscients de Maya et Ambre tandis que le sceau d'orichalque avait disparu. Cependant, leur visage était serein, comme si elles dormaient toutes les deux profondément.

-June…

-Allez, Angéla, fais ce que tu as à faire, je m'occupe du reste ; m'interrompit mon amie.

Avec un regard déterminé, j'acquiesçai et je laissai mes trois amies derrière moi, m'enfonçant dans le long couloir sombre, plus résolue que jamais à vaincre Gariatron et à tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.


	33. Chapitre 20: promesses et Trahisons

_**Chapitre 20 : Promesses et Trahison…**_

« Bien, à la revoyure Darksky, je te souhaite sincèrement de retrouver ta sœur. »

Les mots de Saya résonnaient encore dans ma tête tandis que j'avançais dans ce long couloir de glace. Marie était saine et sauve mais je ne pouvais pas encore reprendre ma vie d'antan. Avant cela, je devais encore régler deux dernières choses : me venger de Gariatron et faire revenir Laura à la raison.

Plus j'avançais et plus l'air se refroidissait mais je ne ralentis pas le pas. Je savais qu'au bout de ce long couloir se trouvait celle pour qui j'avais voué ma vie, celle qui l'avait changé, qui l'avait égayée et qui l'avait détruite en partant.

La Laura que j'avais retrouvée n'était pas celle que je connaissais, c'était un fait, et même si j'ignorai la véritable raison de son changement, je savais au fond de moi que mon amie d'enfance se cachait encore quelque part au fond d'elle et c'était pour la retrouver que je me battais à présent.

Mais, avais-je le courage de lui faire face ? Etais-je capable de m'opposer à celle que je considérai comme mon modèle par le passé ? Pouvais-je faire revenir à la raison celle qui m'avait tiré de ma solitude ? Possédai-je même la force de pouvoir prétendre la sauver, elle qui m'avait tout enseigné ? Toutes ces questions me hantaient tandis que je continuai mon chemin en compagnie de ma sœur.

Soudain, celle-ci s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et je fis de même, intrigué en la voyant froncer les sourcils en me regardant.

-Michael, dis-moi une chose commença-t-elle avec un sérieux qui ne me disait rien de bon.

-Qu'y a-t-il Marie ?

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

-Evidemment, il faut que je fasse revenir Laura à la raison. De toute façon, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état, elle est beaucoup trop dangereuse et…

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle me coupa ma sœur.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir et Marie soupira.

-Je te connais, Michael, tu vas essayer de la sauver à tout prix mais peut-être ne veut-elle pas être sauvée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas être sauvée puisqu'elle ne se pense pas dans l'erreur mais…

-Tu es vraiment aveugle mon pauvre, c'est affligeant grogna-t-elle en commençant à s'impatienter.

-Dans ce cas, explique-moi rétorquai-je, agacé.

-Tu dis que Laura se bat pour se venger de toi mais pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se battre pour autre chose…Comme un désir de sauver quelqu'un par exemple hasarda ma sœur.

-Je n'exclus pas cette possibilité mais si c'est le cas, je me dois de l'aider.

-En plus d'être aveugle, tu es buté, j'imagine que je ne peux rien faire pour toi lança Marie en haussant les épaules, vaincue.

Elle reprit sa route en passant devant moi sans ajouter un mot et je fis de même, trop focalisé sur mon désir de retrouver mon ancienne amie pour repenser aux paroles de ma sœur.

Finalement, après une longue marche interminable dans le froid et l'obscurité, le chemin déboucha sur une immense pièce circulaire et lumineuse.

Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient entièrement tapis de glace blanche et scintillante tandis que devant moi, un couloir de stalagmites menait droit à un trône de glace. Juste au-dessus, je reconnus, gravé dans la pierre, le symbole d'Ouroboros, la version corrompue de Trishula. De chaque côté du trône, deux immenses fenêtres laissaient une vision dégagée sur l'extérieur.

Sur le siège, quelqu'un était assis, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain parfaitement coiffés à l'exception d'une mèche tombant entre ses deux yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Elle portait une longue cape noire au-dessus d'une veste et un pantalon tout aussi sombres.

Sur son visage se dessinait un sourire malsain alors qu'elle était accoudée et me regardait avec deux yeux remplis de haine et de mépris.

Sans tressaillir, je m'avançai dans ce long couloir, suivi de Marie puis je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres du trône pour faire face à la jeune fille que j'avais cherchée pendant si longtemps.

-Je suis ravie de voir que tu as pu sortir du monde des esprits sain et sauf, Darksky me lança-t-elle d'une voix où se mêlaient ironie et colère.

-C'est un bien bel endroit que cette citadelle lui répondis-je calmement en mettant mes mains dans mes poches. Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait la décoration ?

-En partie oui, tu aimes ? Railla-t-elle.

-Un peu trop chaud au mon goût mais ça peut aller. Je reconnais bien ton style, toujours aussi soigné.

-Oh, mais on peut remédier à ce problème si tu veux.

Laura se leva d'un bond et un vent glacial se mit à souffler, m'obligeant à me protéger le visage avec mes bras. Rapidement, un blizzard se leva et nous entoura totalement, mon amie et moi, nous séparant de Marie par un épais mur de glace infranchissable.

-Dis-moi, Darksky, puisque tu es là, que dirais-tu d'un petit duel comme au bon vieux temps à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions dans le parc ?

-Cela fait bientôt cinq ans que nous n'avons pas livré de duel lui répondis-je en souriant et en fermant les yeux. Comment pourrais-je refuser ?

Un sourire mauvais illumina la figure de Laura tandis que, à partir de glace, un disque de duel apparut au bras de mon amie et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur verte intense dans le blizzard.

-Tu as vu, j'ai tenu ma promesse, Darksky, je suis revenue et tout se passe toujours comme avant, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Laura déclarai-je froidement. Dis-moi la vérité, tu n'es pas conduite uniquement par ta jalousie, je me trompe ?

-Qui sait quelles sont mes motivations me répondit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. As-tu vraiment le droit de savoir cela, toi qui as contribué à faire de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse, Laura.

-Tu n'as donc même pas la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as fait réellement ? Tu es tellement innocent et stupide à la fois que c'en est presque affligeant mon pauvre ! Ricana mon amie.

Voyant que la conversation était inutile, j'activai mon disque de duel à contrecœur et je me mis en position, bien décidé à remporter ce duel et mettre Laura hors d'état de nuire.

-J'ai attendu ce jour avec tant d'impatience, Darksky, le jour où je pourrais te retrouver pour mettre un terme à toutes ces bêtises !

-Et moi j'ai attendu avec impatience le jour où je pourrais te retrouver pour recommencer ces bêtises que nous faisions par le passé rétorquai-je en gardant mon sang froid.

-Tu m'en diras des nouvelles quand tu gelé jusqu'aux os ! Mais trêve de bavardage, je vais prendre la main si tu le veux bien. Je tire, et j'invoque sur le terrain Castor, colonie du mal, puis, grâce à sa faculté, je peux invoquer en supplément Ketos, colonie du mal.

-Il arrive…murmurai-je en craignant son monstre.

-Je recouvre Castor et Ketos pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement ! Apparais, serviteur des ténèbres, Ophion, colonie du mal ! Je vais maintenant activer sa faculté, en détachant une unité de couverture, je peux ajouter une carte magie ou piège infestation depuis mon deck à ma main, et je choisis pandémie d'infestation. Je pose à présent 2 cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour.

-Je tire et…

-J'oubliais, comme Ophion est sur le terrain, tu ne pourras pas invoquer spécialement de monstre avec un niveau supérieur à 5.

-Mais alors…

-Oui, tout tes monstres synchros sont scellés !

-Je vois…Même tes monstres sont fermés à la confrontation murmurai-je en baissant les yeux tristement. Tu ne veux rien entendre mais tu ne veux pas non plus me laisser jouer comme avant…

-Allons, ce n'est pas un monstre qui va te faire peur, rassure-moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement. Je t'ai connu plus combatif par le passé !

-En effet et je ne compte pas plier. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Laura, je vais me battre contre toi de toutes mes forces, je serai sans merci…

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je veux une victoire totale sur toi !

-Tu l'auras voulu, j'active pour commencer ce duel, la carte magie de terrain : Falaise ailes sombres !

Le décor changea brutalement autour de nous. Le ciel s'éclaircit, la glace froide sous nos pieds se transforma en pierre chaude, baignée du soleil couchant et avec pour seul bruit de fond, le fracassement des vagues en contrebas. Au loin, une mer calme et rougeoyante bordait une petite ville de campagne sur le point de s'endormir.

Tout était exactement comme avant. Je voyais Laura, éblouissante sur cette falaise où nous venions si souvent cinq ans plus tôt.

Elle regarda stupéfaite ce qui venait de se dresser autour de nous. Je crus lire dans son regard comme du regret pour un temps révolu, et même un certain bonheur de retrouver ce qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais ces sentiments furent éphémères, et son visage se durcit à nouveau, ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion.

Elle ferma les yeux et un sourire cruel se dessina sur sa bouche.

-Pendant un instant, j'ai failli tomber dans ton piège Darksky…Mais ce n'est pas avec quelques souvenirs heureux que tu éviteras les souffrances qui t'attendent !

-Je ne cherche pas à fuir, je veux simplement que tu te souviennes…tu étais heureuse à cette époque, toujours joyeuse et de bonne humeur. C'est toi qui m'as permis de continuer lorsque j'étais au plus mal…Alors pourquoi fais-tu cela désormais ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Ce que j'ai vécu…personne ne peux le comprendre dit-elle tristement.

-Comprendre quoi ? La douleur que nous procure la séparation ? Le sentiment d'impuissance face à un destin qui nous semble trop cruel ? Je l'ai vécu moi aussi, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens…

-Non, tu ne peux pas ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as pas à porter sur tes épaules le fardeau d'un héritage trop lourd ! Tu n'as pas non plus à défendre une cause qui te semble perdue ! Et plus que tout, ton père ne veut pas se venger du monde entier….

-Ton…Ton père est Shadow ? Bafouillai-je abasourdi par cette révélation. Mais…Pourquoi ? Je me souviens de lui…Comment en es-tu arrivée là, Laura ? Réponds-moi !

-Puisque tu veux tant le savoir, je vais te le dire : Hélios…nous a tout pris, notre foyer, ma mère et mon frère ainsi que ma confiance en ce monde…C'est pourquoi, mon père a décidé d'éradiquer toute forme de sentiment sur cette terre, afin que plus personne ne souffre ni de désespoir, ni de haine. Un monde où nous ne serions pas aveuglés par des sentiments inutiles qui n'apportent rien de bon, voilà ce que nous recherchons !

-Mais…tu voudrais donc renoncer à l'amitié, à la joie, à l'amour même pour un rêve insensé ?

-Insensé pour toi peut-être, pour nous, c'est notre dernier espoir…Et si pour ça, il me faut renoncer à l'amour, alors oui, j'y renonce sans hésitation !

-Donc tu préfèrerais oublier notre rencontre plutôt que de vivre dans l'espoir de nous revoir un jour ?

Je la vis tiquer à ce moment-là. J'avais touché un point sensible. Ainsi, j'avais raison, Laura n'était pas aussi dure et froide qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre, il y avait encore une chance de la ramener à la raison ! J'y croyais mais…

-Darksky…Ne fais pas semblant d'être le chevalier blanc venant secourir la princesse en détresse cracha-t-elle soudain avec dédain. Tu étais l'allié d'Hélios, je le sais, inutile de mentir !

Je grimaçai en entendant cela. Alors, elle savait…Voilà pourquoi il m'était impossible de la raisonner et pourquoi elle était aveuglée par la rage et la haine. Comment avais-je pu ne pas deviner plus tôt !

Cependant, je savais que, dans cette situation, rien ne pouvait la réveiller. J'avais été l'allié d'Hélios, c'était un fait et ce même Hélios avait détruit la vie de Laura. Même en invoquant l'enlèvement de Marie et la tromperie de Gariatron, il n'y avait aucune chance pour lui faire entendre raison et je la comprenais. Moi-même j'aurais été sourd à tout dans sa situation…

-Désolé, Laura…M'excusai-je alors avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Je n'ai aucune excuse, c'est vrai mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui t'es arrivé…

-C'est bien beau les remords mais il fallait y penser avant ! Tu savais que tu travaillais pour un homme louche et tu ne t'es posé aucune question ! Il est temps de payer les conséquences de tes actes, Darksky !

-Non…Je ne vais rien payer. Je vais réparer ta confiance en moi que j'ai brisé par ma bêtise…

-Comme si tu pouvais prétendre y arriver ! Ricana mon amie. Essaie déjà d'invoquer un monstre avant de faire de grands discours !

-Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait…J'active ensuite tourbillon noir et j'invoque normalement aile noire – Shura la flamme bleue ! Grâce à mon tourbillon, je peux ajouter à ma main Kalut, l'ombre de la lune. A présent, Shura soutenu par Kalut, attaque Ophion !

L'impact souleva un épais nuage de poussière et lorsqu'il se dissipa, le dragon de Laura avait disparu et lassait le champ libre pour une prochaine attaque. Cependant, son manque de réactivité m'intriguait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses seules défenses se faire détruire ainsi. Il devait y avoir un piège, mais je devais bien l'attaquer pour le savoir…

Laura : 3350 – Darksky : 4000

-A présent, l'effet de Shura s'active : j'invoque spécialement depuis mon deck aile noire – brise le zéphyr…

-Pas si vite, j'active mon piège : renaissance xyz ! Grâce à cela, Ophion revient parmi nous avec une unité de couverture !

-Je n'ai d'autre choix que de poser deux cartes faces cachées et de terminer mon tour…

-Avant cela, j'active un autre piège : infectation d'infestation ! Par son effet, je renvoie dans mon deck Salamandra colonie du mal pour ajouter à ma main Keyrikyon colonie du mal. Et maintenant, je pioche et j'active la faculté d'Ophion pour ajouter à ma main une autre pandémie d'infestation. A présent, j'invoque lapin sauveteur, qui va me permettre d'invoquer depuis mon deck 2 héliotropes colonie du mal. Je recouvre mes deux héliotropes afin de te présenter le celui qui fera entendre raison à tes pitoyables monstres : j'ai nommé bahamut colonie du mal !

-Alors comme ça, Brionac y est passé également…

-En effet, et sa transformation n'a pas été vaine, puisqu'il a désormais la possibilité, en défaussant une carte de ma main, de prendre le contrôle de l'un de tes monstres, et je choisis ton Shura la flamme bleue !

-Pas si vite, Shura ne se laissera pas corrompre par tes tours de passe-passe, j'active attaque d'Icare : en sacrifiant mon Shura, tu peux dire adieu à Ophion et Bahamut…

-Je ne crois pas, non, car j'active ma fameuse pandémie d'infestation ainsi mes monstres sont sauvés durant ce tour de tes cartes magies ou pièges indésirables, pas de chance, tu viens de perdre 2 de tes meilleures cartes pour rien…Maintenant, Ophion, détruis Brise le zéphyr et Bahamut, occupe-toi de ses points de vie !

Laura : 3350 – Darksky : 100

Son souffle me glaça littéralement le sang, tant il était froid et sombre. Mais, malgré tout la puissance déployée, j'étais encore debout, et je pouvais continuer à me battre. Je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur, Laura n'avait aucune pitié, je le voyais clairement désormais. Sa nouvelle puissance était terrifiante. Mais je devais lui montrer que moi aussi, je pouvais me montrer impitoyable.

-Je commence en activant l'effet de ma falaise aile sombre : puisque ton monstre n'a plus d'effet, en retirant de mon cimetière Brise le zephyr et Kalut, je peux invoquer spécialement de mon extra deck Aile noire : arsenal aérien !

-Il n'a pas assez de puissance pour me vaincre celui-là…

-Je n'ai pas fini, j'invoque maintenant aile noire bora la lance, puis, grâce à l'effet de mon tourbillon noir, je peux prendre aile noire – mistral le tourbillon et l'invoquer spécialement par son effet !

-Eux aussi sont trop faibles pour me faire peur, est-ce que le désespoir te ferait faire n'importe quoi ?

-Lorsqu'ils sont seuls peut –être, mais lorsqu'ils unissent leurs forces, alors rien ne leur est impossible et je vais te le prouver maintenant ! J'active l'effet de mistral pour diviser l'attaque d'Ophion par 2. Ensuite, je synchronise mistral et Bora pour donner naissance à une créature d'une puissance sans égale, j'ai nommé le chevalier noir du ciel : aile noire –maitre des armures ! Maintenant, grâce à ma seconde carte face cachée, retour noir, je peux renvoyer un de tes monstres à la main et gagner des points de vie égaux à son attaque, dis adieu à Bahamut !

Laura : 3350 – Darksky : 2450

-A présent, il est temps d'en finir : arsenal aérien, détruit Ophion et maitre des armures, attaque Laura directement !

Laura : 2325 – Darksky : 2450

-Je vois que tu joues le tout pour le tout Darksky, c'est ce que je voulais, déploie tout ce que tu peux pour me vaincre, la victoire n'en sera que plus plaisante pour moi ! Mais j'oubliais, grâce à mon attaque de l'épouvantail, j'annule ton attaque, donc je ne prends aucun dommage.

-Je…Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour…

-Bien, fini de jouer Darksky, il est temps que tu connaisses ma vraie force !

Lorsqu'elle dit ça, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur bleue glacée qui ne présageait rien de bon. Une sombre aura l'entoura et un sourire mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres.

-J'invoque normalement keyrikion, colonie du mal, grâce à son effet, en retirant Ketos de mon cimetière, je récupère mon castor, colonie du mal, et je peux l'invoquer normalement. Mais ce n'est pas tout, grâce à l'effet de castor, je peux encore invoquer oiseau tonnerre colonie du mal…

-Trois monstres de niveaux 4…murmurai-je pour moi-même en craignant ce qui allait se passer.

-Je recouvre oiseau tonnerre, Keyrikion et Castor de niveaux 4 pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement ! Lorsque la glace la plus pure est envahie par les ténèbres les plus sombres, elle donne naissance à un monde figé dans les ombres ! Apparais, reflet de mon âme : Ouroboros, Colonie du mal !

La terre trembla sous mes pieds et plusieurs blocs de glace tombèrent sur le terrain mais aucun de nous deux ne bougea.

Un rugissement déchira les ténèbres et pendant un bref instant, je crus voir surgir l'ombre de son ancien monstre fétiche à trois têtes, mais je me rendis très vite compte de mon erreur. Ce monstre-là avait certes trois têtes et était constitué de glace, mais il portait également trois affreux masques et son corps était d'un noir si sombre qu'aucune lumière ne passait à travers la glace. Ses trois yeux rouges non cachées brillaient d'une lueur rouge et haineuse. Il était totalement à l'opposé de Trishula, comme Laura était devenue le contraire de ce qu'elle m'avait toujours enseigné…

-Laura…Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix presque éteinte. Il était ton monstre préféré et le symbole de notre amitié…Comment as-tu pu lui faire une telle chose ?

-C'est justement à cause de cette amitié qu'Ouroboros est né. Si je ne t'avais pas donné Trishula…Alors peut-être…peut-être aurais-je pu vaincre Sayer ce jour-là…Ouroboros est tout ce qu'il reste de moi désormais : l'ombre de celle que j'étais et je compte bien me détacher définitivement de mon passé en te battant ici et maintenant, Darksky !

Je fis un pas en arrière tant j'étais stupéfait par cette révélation. Non seulement elle avait changé du tout au tout, mais en plus refusait tout ce qu'elle avait accompli jusqu'ici !

-Je ne te comprends toujours pas Laura. Ce sont les erreurs du passé qui nous font avancer vers un futur de progrès. Simplement les nier ne te fera jamais progresser ! Tu dois tirer des leçons de ce que tu as vécu pour que plus jamais de telles choses ne se produisent !

-Tais-toi ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu penses me connaitre, mais tu ne sais absolument rien de moi !

-Peut-importe ce que tu as fait, je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, aurai-je poursuivi une chimère, un idéal inatteignable pendant toutes ces années? Je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu veux me le faire croire, tu ne peux pas me duper !

-Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Darksky. Je ne suis plus cette petite fille heureuse, insouciante et stupide qui s'amusait à jouer à la justicière dans le parc. Et ne te sers pas de souvenirs heureux pour me ramener à la raison, cela fait une éternité que je ne suis plus cette voie-là…Seules la haine et la colère guident mes pas…Voilà à quoi ces sentiments ont donné naissance : j'active le premier effet d'Ouroboros ainsi, en détachant une unité de couverture, je renvoie ton maitre des armures dans ton extra deck !

-Pas si vite, j'active ma carte compétence de prisonnier sur maitre des armures et…

-Bien tenté, mais j'active ma seconde pandémie d'infestation pour sauver mon ouroboros ! Maintenant, Ouroboros, attaque Arsenal aérien, Souffle des ténèbres glacées !

Je sentis une fois de plus l'attaque gelée me traverser de part en part. Lorsque la vague de froid se retira, j'étais transi. Mes membres s'étaient engourdis et refusaient de m'obéir. J'avais à peine la force de rester debout.

Je tremblais de partout, et ma vision était brouillée par quelques larmes ayant partiellement gelé. Mais, tout espoir n'était pas perdu, tant que le soleil de la falaise brillerait, je continuerais d'y croire, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Laura était peut-être froide comme le pôle nord, mon cœur et mon esprit de combat, eux, étaient bouillants et ne se laisseraient pas soumettre par si peu.

Dans un effort surhumain, je fis en sorte de refaire circuler le sang dans mes veines et de continuer le duel.

Laura : 2325 – Darksky : 2000

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour dit Laura indifférente à ma souffrance.

-Je…Je pioche et j'active élégante charité, je pioche donc 3 trois cartes, et je défausse kogarashi le vagabond et Zéphyros. Maintenant, j'active l'effet de ma falaise aile sombre, je retire de mon cimetière kogarashi et bora pour invoquer ma carte la plus puissante : Apparais, Dieu créateur de tout ce qui vit sur cette terre, le père fondateur : Geb !

Le sol se fissura, le vent redoubla d'intensité et le ciel s'assombrit brusquement. La terre commença à trembler et un rugissement puissant nous parvint de ses entrailles. Le dieu créateur apparut dans toute sa splendeur dans un faible rayon de soleil qui faisait briller ses longues griffes acérées.

Soudain, les yeux de Laura s'agrandirent, mais pas de peur, d'excitation et un sourire fendit à nouveau son visage puis elle partit dans un fou rire à glacer le sang.

-Tu viens de faire ce que Shadow avait prévu mon pauvre Darksky !

-Co…Comment ? Bégayai-je.

-Tu déclenches mon piège : Infestation intérieure ! Je ne peux activer cette carte que si je contrôle un monstre colonie du mal xyz et que tu active un effet qui doit prendre le contrôle de l'un de mes monstres, l'un des tiens devient mien ! Toi qui voulais retrouver ton amie, je te donne ce qu'il en reste à présent !

Ce fut à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Geb, passer dans les mains de Laura dans son état ? C'était inconcevable. Pourtant, je voyais déjà les yeux de mon dieu virer au rouge et se retourner contre moi pour me faire face, comme n'importe quel ennemi. Ouroboros avait beau être puissant et terrifiant, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Geb…

-Tu es sans défense désormais Darksky, ma victoire est inévitable !

Au lieu de me mettre à paniquer devant cette situation imprévue, j'inspirai un bon coup pour me calmer et je regardai la dernière carte que je possédais dans ma main. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il me restait encore un espoir pour faire revenir Laura à la raison et je savais exactement comment faire. Je comptais bien rendre à son âmes les couleurs qu'elle avait perdues !

-C'est parti Laura, voilà mon dernier coup !

-Tu te rends ? J'aurais pensé que…

-Non, je ne me rends pas, au contraire, je tente le tout pour le tout, pour te sauver de toi-même, je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'en remettre au destin, j'active le pot de cupidité !

-Tu comptes sur la chance, c'est de la folie…Me cria-t-elle.

-Je le sais répondis-je d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Je fermai les yeux et je laissai les cartes venir à moi…Le monde s'arrêta sur cette pioche décisive puis à mon tour, je souris.

-J'active ma carte magie Rédemption !

-Rédemption ? S'écria Laura interloquée.

-Grâce à cette carte, ouroboros est maintenant traité comme un monstre de niveau 4 ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'invoque aile noire – Jin l'ombre de pluie puis j'active l'effet de Zéphyros depuis mon cimetière, en revoyant tourbillon noir en main et en payant 400 points de vie, je l'invoque spécialement !

Laura : 2325 – Darksky : 2050

-Impossible…personne ne peut rendre la lumière lorsque celle-ci a été dévorée par les ténèbres !

-Tu as tout faux Laura ! La lumière ne peut être éteinte, tant qu'il y aura une lueur d'espoir, la flamme de la volonté ne cessera de brûler !

-Une lueur d'espoir…Murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Oui, c'est grâce à cet espoir que j'ai pu te retrouver, cette passion a grandi en moi jusqu'à devenir un brasier ardent que rien ne peut étouffer ! Le rassemblement des âmes séparées va donner naissance à une nouvelle évolution! Je te libère de ta prison éternelle, échappe toi des ténèbres qui t'emprisonnent pour que ta lumière resplendisse à nouveau sur le monde et le guide vers un avenir radieux ! Apparais, Trishula, Dragon de la barrière de glace !

Je vis l'armure sombre d'ouroboros se fissurer de toutes parts et une lumière commença à jaillir. Laura se protégea les yeux, aveuglée par cette illumination soudaine.

Les masques tombèrent au sol, ses ailes de glace resplendirent sous l'effet des rayons lumineux et ses yeux virèrent du rouge sanglant au doré solaire. Le dragon bleu s'envola et brisa la voute de glace pour s'élever loin au-dessus du palais de glace, si haut qu'il perça l'épaisse couche de nuages, permettant ainsi au soleil de briller à nouveau sur la citadelle.

Sous nos regards ébahis, le dragon légendaire, Trishula, était ressuscité, plus puissant que jamais et tout son corps scintillait de mille feux, comme une étoile bleue.

-Trishula…frémit Laura en faisant un pas en arrière tout en écarquillant les yeux. Alors Darksky t'as finalement libéré ?

-Regarde le bien Laura ! Lui cirai-je. C'était ton monstre fétiche, celui avec qui tu ne connaissais pas la défaite ! Il était le reflet de ton âme, aussi pure que la glace !

-N…non…Ce dragon n'est plus le mien…Je ne peux pas…Je dois aider mon père à atteindre ses objectifs pour…

Laura ne termina pas sa phrase et se figea, incapable d'articuler un mot de plus. Elle plongea alors son regard vert et remplit de doutes dans celui de Trishula et je le vis changer. Les trois têtes du dragon de glace s'y réfléchirent et je pus y lire un immense regret et de profonds remords. Elle resta ainsi, immobile devant le dragon, vraisemblablement perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, ses bras se baissèrent et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire cruel cette fois-ci. C'était un sourire remplit de joie et de bonheur.

-Sérieusement…Se faire battre par son propre passé alors que je pensais avoir évolué…En voilà une belle ironie…Rit-elle.

Laura plongea alors ses magnifiques yeux émeraude dans les miens et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre. D'un claquement de doigt, j'ordonnai à Trishula de terminer ce duel qui n'avait que trop duré.

Chacune de ses trois têtes tira un rayon gelé, détruisant ainsi Geb, le cimetière et la main de mon amie avant de converger droit sur elle. Pendant un instant, Laura fut entourée d'un blizzard blanc et pur.

-C'est terminé murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque soulagée.

La lumière de Trishula continua de briller au soleil couchant de la falaise aile sombre. Des milliers de cristaux de glace traversés par des rayons rougeoyants donnaient naissance à un spectacle unique. Laura était à terre, et elle regardait le ciel, les bras étendu, les cheveux au vent sur le bord de la falaise, comme nous l'étions si souvent auparavant.

-Finalement, une fois de plus, j'ai été incapable de tenir ma promesse jusqu'au bout…Je ne peux pas sauver mon père malgré tout ce que j'ai fait…

-Laura…

-C'est amusant…Je t'ai toujours vaincu par le passé et je m'en fichais, ne pensant qu'au moment passé avec toi mais, juste quand je devais te vaincre à tout prix…J'ai échoué…Je me rends compte maintenant que cette colère ne m'a mené et ne m'aurait mené nulle part si je me suis faite distancer de la sorte…

Laura se releva et s'assit en tailleur pour faire face à la mer d'huile presque noire à présent que le soleil s'était couché.

-Dis-moi, Darksky…Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

-Est-ce que tu doutes vraiment de la réponse, Laura ? Lui répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction. Elle était telle que je l'avais toujours vue, avec ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude, ses cheveux châtains clairs et son doux visage. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la disciple de Shadow sans pitié, cherchant la victoire à tout prix.

-Merci Darksky. Je me mentais à moi-même durant tout ce temps, et c'est toi qui m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se leva alors et fis un pas dans ma direction. J'étais totalement dérouté. Je ne savais pas du tout quelle attitude adopter après toutes ces années. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Le décor disparut petit à petit pour ne laisser que la pièce glacée autour de nous et Marie qui semblait totalement perdue.

-Darksky…est-ce que tu pourrais accorder une dernière faveur à une fille aussi stupide que moi ?

-Je ne sais pas…Tu as quand même essayé de me tuer je te rappelle lui répondis-je en gonflant les joues, faisant semblant de bouder.

Cela fit rire légèrement Laura et je lui adressai un sourire, heureux de voir que mon amie était bel et bien de retour.

-S'il te plait, ne vous retenez pas si vous devez affronter mon père. Si je ne peux plus le soutenir, alors sa folie ne connaitra aucune limite et…

Alors que Laura parlait, je vis une ombre bouger derrière elle puis un rayon fuser dans sa direction. Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde et je parai le coup avec mon corps.

Ce fut bien plus douloureux que tout ce que j'avais enduré jusque-là et je m'écroulai sur le sol, au bord de l'inconscience. J'entendis ensuite un rire grave alors que Laura se précipitait pour m'aider.

-Darksky ! S'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je ne le mérite pas !

-Je ne sais pas….répondis-je faiblement. Je t'ai vue en danger, et j'ai agi, quoi de plus normal ?

-Il s'est vraiment interposé ricana le nouveau venu. Après tout ce que tu lui as fait, il veut encore te protéger ?

-S…Sayer ? Bégaya Ma sœur, s'écartant prudemment de la route de l'homme.

-Taisez-vous Sayer ! Répliqua Laura d'un ton sec et cassant.

-Que veux-tu, Gariatron m'a donné pour ordre de vous tuer tous les deux si tu échouais. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de prendre ma revanche sur toi, Laura, je vais tuer ton ami devant tes yeux et ensuite m'occuper de toi ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait !

Un nouveau rayon bleuté fusa dans ma direction mais Laura s'interposa et le dévia d'un geste ample de la main. Je tentai de me relever pour lui prêter main forte mais c'était inutile.

-Je vous ai déjà vaincu, rien ne m'empêche de recommencer !

-Essaie un peu pour voir.

L'homme fut soudain entouré d'une aura violette menaçante et je le vis s'élever dans les airs, comme porté par un champ de force invisible. Il leva le bras devant lui et d'énormes blocs de glace se détachèrent des murs et se mirent à léviter autour de lui.

Laura émit un grognement agacé et matérialisa une épée de glace dans sa main pour la brandir devant elle.

Marie profita de ce moment où les deux adversaires se faisaient face pour me rejoindre et m'aider comme elle pouvait.

-Cela me rappelle quand j'ai tué ta mère et ton frère, Laura…eux aussi étaient sans défense comme tes deux amis ici présents…Je vais me faire une joie de recommencer ! S'écria Sayer en éclatant de rire.

-Vous n'êtes même pas capable de m'atteindre, alors ne rêvez pas trop rétorqua Laura, confiante.

-Vraiment ? Alors essaie de survivre à ça !

Sans autre sommation, Sayer projeta les énormes blocs de glace droit sur Laura. Ils devaient au moins faire trois mètres et se dirigeaient vers elle à toute vitesse mais mon amie ne tressaillit pas et se contenta de lever son épée devant elle.

D'un geste rapide et surhumain, elle trancha en deux le premier bloc puis sauta sur le deuxième sans perdre son équilibre et commença alors à remonter ainsi vers son ennemi, sautant de bloc en bloc, esquivant sans difficulté les autres attaques d'énergie de Sayer.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, elle leva son épée mais, lorsqu'elle l'abattit, elle fut repoussée par un étrange champ de force qui la fit tomber à terre tout en protégeant Sayer de son attaque.

Heureusement, au moment où elle heurta le sol, Laura fit une roulade et se releva aussitôt, faisant toujours face à l'homme.

-Cette résistance me fatigue…Je crois que je vais en finir pour aller m'occuper de vos petits amis après…Soupira Sayer.

Sur ces mots, l'aura qui l'entourait s'intensifia et deux boules de feu se mirent à brûler dans ses mains, boules qui grandirent rapidement jusqu'à ressembler à des soleils miniatures. Le triomphe se lisait sur son visage mais, étrangement, Laura n'avait aucune réaction et planta même son épée dans le sol.

-Adieu, Laura ! Tu ne te mettras plus jamais en travers de mon chemin !

Sayer projeta alors son énorme boule de feu vers nous. Je sentais la chaleur de son attaque à ma distance et les murs de la citadelle fondaient instantanément tandis que la sphère de cinq mètres se rapprochait de nous.

Soudain, je vis les yeux de Laura reprendre une teinte rouge avant que tout son corps ne s'illumine à son tour d'une aura blanche et un jet de glace fusa de sa main pour heurter la sphère de Sayer en dégageant une vapeur qui envahit rapidement toute la salle.

Cependant, alors que je pensais que son attaque allait repousser celle de Sayer, elle traversa le soleil de part en part sous les yeux ébahis de l'homme lorsqu'une flèche de glace se figea dans son cœur.

Aussitôt, la boule de feu s'éteignit et je vis progressivement le corps de notre ennemi se mettre à geler de l'intérieur.

-Im…Impossible…Bégaya-t-il.

Sans avoir l'occasion d'articuler un mot de plus, Sayer tomba à terre, enfermé dans un bloc de glace, son expression de peur et de rage figée à jamais sur son visage. Dans un accès de colère, Laura projeta un nouveau rayon sur lui et ce dernier fut expulsé à travers le mur, se perdant au loin dans les ténèbres.

-Gariatron ! Hurla mon amie, comme folle de rage.

-Laura…non…Murmurai-je.

-Marie, Prends soin de Darksky, je vais m'occuper de ce démon de pacotille et je reviens rapidement !

-Q…Quoi ? Attends, je…

Le vent se leva brutalement. Dans mes dernières forces, je levais la tête, et je vis Laura se précipiter de l'autre bout de la pièce, me laissant seul avec Marie.

-Laura…Bonne chance…articulai-je dans un dernier souffle.

Puis, abandonnant la lutte, je perdis connaissance.


	34. Chapitre 21: L'ombre de Shadow

_**Chapitre 21 : L'ombre de Shadow**_

Darksky, Marie, Angéla et June avaient tous choisi leur voie. Ils touchaient à leur but, sauver ceux qui leur étaient chers. Quant à moi, je m'avançais seul dans ce long couloir de glace, à l'affut d'une potentielle attaque mais rien. J'étais désespérément seul.

Moi aussi, mon périple touchait à sa fin. Si je triomphais de Gariatron, ma mission dans ce monde serait accomplie. Cependant, je n'étais toujours pas fixé sur ce que j'allais faire après…si nous sortions vivant de cette épreuve évidemment.

Je pensais partir explorer ce monde au départ, mais Angéla m'avait proposé de m'installer à Paris et de rester avec elle. Et puis, il y avait mon monde. J'avais le sentiment désagréable que quelqu'un m'attendait là-bas malgré tout. Peut-être cette fille aux cheveux bleus dont je n'avais aucun autre souvenir que son visage…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais arrivé devant une porte colossale me barrant le chemin.

-Alors nous y voilà enfin ? Dit soudainement une voix familière dans ma tête.

-J'en ai bien l'impression LADD répondis-je d'une voix trahissant mon anxiété.

-Tu peux toujours abandonner si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, le monde sera simplement détruit railla-il.

-Tu es simplement apparu pour me dire ça ? Rétorquai-je légèrement agacé.

-Non Reprit mon esprit soudainement sérieux. Il fallait que je te parle avant…Ne crains pas les ténèbres, fais-en ton allié, et rien ne te sera impossible.

Je voulus lui demander le sens de ses paroles, mais je sentais bien qu'il était reparti. Accepter les ténèbres ? Que voulait-il dire ? Me demandait-il de trahir mes amis pour faire alliance avec Gariatron ? Non, c'était impossible, malgré son attitude, je savais qu'il voulait lui aussi vaincre le démon. Dans ce cas, voulait-il plutôt parler de mon deck ? Je n'avais jamais fait attention à sa construction, il était l'œuvre de Théa qui me l'avait offert pour mes dix ans…

Je reportai mon attention sur la porte, voyant que je tournai en rond. Elle était parsemée de bas-reliefs représentant des scènes pour le moins obscures. La mort était représentée partout, de même que six trônes formant un cercle autour de la faucheuse. Le bas-relief suivant représentait un dragon doré combattant un dragon noir, tandis que deux armées d'humains se faisaient face également sous leurs pieds.

Autour de la porte, la pierre était nue et parfaitement taillée, sans aucune fissure ni crevasse de glace, elle formait un parfait arc de cercle tel une voute d'église.

Cependant, il y avait encore un obstacle entre moi et mon objectif. Un homme portant une longue cape noire se tenait devait le portail, immobile. Ses cheveux dessinaient des pics comme les plumes des oiseaux. Dans ses yeux noirs se reflétaient une immense haine, mais également une immense impatience. Il me fixait de son regard cruel et semblait attendre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur sa bouche en me voyant arriver.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu arriverais vivant jusqu'ici mon cher Drago railla-t-il.

-Shadow…Murmurai-je assez peu surpris de le voir ici.

-Comme tu peux le voir, cette forteresse est quasi impénétrable, surtout pour des mortels tels que vous. Elle est l'œuvre de Gariatron, le seigneur des ténèbres. Impressionnant n'est-il pas ?

-Si vous le dites…répondis-je froidement. Et j'imagine que c'était également l'idée de Gariatron de nous plonger dans des illusions ? Ne peut-il pas se montrer à nous directement ? A-t-il peur ?

-Tes provocations ne marcheront pas. Gariatron n'a tout simplement pas de temps à perdre avec de stupides humains.

-Vous êtes humain vous aussi lui rappelais.

-Certes, mais moi, j'ai pu distinguer le mal du bien, contrairement aux autres !

-Les émotions sont mal ? La vérité se résume à une chose aussi simple pour vous ? Dis-je en haussant la voix.

-Tu ne prendrais pas cela à la légère, gamin si tu savais ce que nous avons enduré ! S'énerva-t-il.

Quand il prononça ces paroles, une aura sombre émana de lui et de son disque de duel, et je pus distinguer l'aura de Gariatron. Shadow était totalement aveuglé par son ambition et par la haine. Il était inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit dans son état actuel.

Voyant que je réfléchissais, il reprit la parole.

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis devenu fort Drago. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Tu ne pourras jamais franchir cette porte et importuner Gariatron ! Ton voyage s'arrête ici !

-Pas sans me battre ! Répliquai-je. En garde !

Drago : 4000 - Shadow : 4000

-Je commence déclarai-je. Je pioche et j'active ma carte renfort de lumière : en envoyant 3 cartes de mon deck à mon cimetière, j'ajoute ryko le chasseur seigneur lumière à ma main.

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson lorsque je vis ce que j'avais jeté : Soldat du lustre noir, émissaire du commencement, Dragon empereur des chaos, annonciateur de l'apocalypse et dragon du jugement…Shadow le vis lui aussi et se mit à rire.

-Regarde-moi ça lança-t-il. Tes trois meilleures cartes viennent de partir en fumée d'un seul coup. C'est un signe de ta défaite imminente !

-Je pose un monstre face cachée et je termine mon tour, dis-je en tentant de l'ignorer.

Cependant il avait raison. Si j'avais gagné mes derniers combats, c'était uniquement grâce à quelques cartes, dont elles. Je sentais déjà le désespoir me gagner. Non ! Shadow n'avait même pas encore joué, et ma main me permettait de tenir encore le temps de trouver une solution à ce problème.

-Admire le pouvoir de Gariatron dit-il alors. Ton deck n'est rien face à lui, j'active la carte magie scellée par les premiers pactisants : Appel de l'esprit !

Le sol trembla trois fois et de l'ombre surgit un immense arbre noir entouré d'une aura mauve. Il était vraiment impressionnant, ses racines semblaient puiser l'énergie de la terre pour alimenter le pouvoir de Shadow, qui devenait de plus en plus contrôlé par le pouvoir.

-Grâce à elle, j'ajoute à ma main mon autre magie scellée Ltzpzpalo, l'ancienne relique des esprits.

Aux côtés de l'arbre vint se planter une immense épée noire, luisant d'une lumière émeraude inquiétante. Lorsqu'elle se figea dans le sol, je vis des lignes se dessiner sur la pierre nous entourant. Elles ne suivaient aucune forme logique, mais leur lueur s'alignait sur celle de la relique et créait un éclairage digne du plus terrifiant des films d'horreur.

-N'imagine pas que ton calvaire est terminé Drago, grâce à son effet tu vas connaitre la puissance des ténèbres à l'Etat pure : Apparait Esprit de la terre immortel Huacachina !

-Vous avez dit…Esprit de la terre immortel ? Bégayai-je abasourdi. Sans sacrifice ? !

-Exactement, grâce à l'effet de ma relique, les seuls sacrifices dont mon esprit a besoin sont les âmes emprisonnées dans cette citadelle ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire puis en pointant son doigt vers le chemin d'où je venais.

Je me retournai précipitamment et je fis un pas en arrière devant ce spectacle. Des milliers de lumières mauves se dirigeaient toutes vers le cœur de l'esprit, flottant dans les airs, et battant lentement tout en les absorbant. Je pouvais entendre les plaintes des victimes, de longs gémissements insupportables, remplis de terreur et de souffrances. Une marque apparu sur le bras de Shadow, une marque mauve en forme de grue, et le même dessin se reproduisit à nos pieds, mais d'une taille démesurée.

-A présent, que les ténèbres soient engloutis par des ténèbres encore plus sombres afin d'ouvrir la voie à un monde sans lumière ! Esprit de la terre Huacachina !

Le cœur de l'esprit se transforma en colonne de lumière qui transperça même la voute de la grotte où nous étions et alla se perdre loin dans le ciel. Puis l'obscurité revint. Aucun monstre en vue, mais le sourire de Shadow restait collé sur son visage.

-Eh bien, ou est-il ce monstre ? Je ne vois absolument rien !

Au moment où je prononçai ces mots, je vis une immense ombre planer au-dessus de nos têtes. Je levais le regard et je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Un gigantesque oiseau blanc volait dans les airs et me regardait d'un œil remplit de haine. Son corps émettait une sinistre lumière blanche tandis qu'il semblait n'être constitué que de ténèbres.

J'avais donc face à moi un authentique esprit de la terre immortel…Apopis, Drakon, Osiris, même eux étaient des nains face à la toute-puissance de cette créature.

Je regardai Shadow avec horreur. Comment pouvait -il contenir le pouvoir des esprits de la terre sans leur céder ? Gariatron était-il si puissant que même les plus grands pouvoir obscurs ne pouvaient rien face à lui ? Je tremblais rien qu'à l'évocation de cette idée.

-A présent esprit de la terre Huacachina, montre tes capacités à Drago et détruit son monstre face cachée !

-Vous venez de commettre une grosse erreur répliquai-je.

-Tu crois, nous verrons cela dans quelques instants ricana-t-il.

Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas embêté par l'idée que mon monstre était ryko et qu'à l'instant même où son monstre le toucherait, il serait anéanti ? Je devais rester sur mes gardes, qui sait quels effets son monstre pouvait avoir.

Je vis le long cou de la créature s'avancer lentement dans le cratère, puis elle saisit mon monstre comme un simple poisson et le fis disparaitre dans épais un nuage de fumée.

Le vent qui se dégagea de l'impact me renversa et je me retrouvai à terre. Mais au moins, son monstre serait détruit.

J'entendis à nouveau le rire grave de Shadow à travers l'écran de poussière et je pus voir un œil rougeoyant percer à travers. Impossible ! Comment sa créature avait-elle pu survivre après avoir attaqué Ryko ?

-Tu es naïf Drago déclara calmement Shadow. Huacachina représente la destruction à l'état pur, il était chargé d'anéantir tout ennemi se trouvant sur son chemin, quel que soit sa force ! Ainsi, ton monstre n'a pu se défendre face à son attaque. Tu ne le trouves pas formidable ? Avec lui à mes côtés, rien ne peut m'arrêter, pas même vos pathétiques dieux !

-Nous verrons cela répliquai-je du mieux que je pus pour paraitre sûr de moi. Je pioche ! J'active ma carte magie Sacrifice inutile afin d'envoyer au cimetière Dragon pulsar de lumière. A présent, en défaussant Dragon sombre métallique aux yeux rouges et dragon à la flamme des ténèbres, Dragon pulsar de lumière ressuscite !

-La belle affaire, te voilà avec un pauvre monstre à 2500 d'attaque, il ne peut rivaliser avec moi !

-Attaque, Dragon pulsar de lumière, purifie cet esprit !

Les flammes blanches de mon dragon fusèrent vers son esprit de la terre à une vitesse inimaginable. Mais, lorsqu'elles l'atteignirent, elles passèrent tout simplement au travers, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était comme s'il n'était pas matériel, comme s'il n'était constitué que d'ombre…Pourquoi ?

-Tu viens de découvrir la seconde capacité de Huacachina, il ne peut être attaqué, tout simplement parce qu'il est tel les ténèbres, insaisissable, mais incroyablement puissant répliqua Shadow toujours aussi calme.

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour…

-Tu aurais dû m'achever durant ce tour Drago ! A présent, tu ne peux plus échapper à ton destin !

La marque sur son bras recommença à luire de plus belle et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de cette lumière sombre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Toi dont la mission est de détruire ceux qui résistent à la puissance maléfique, réveille-toi de ton sommeil afin de faire périr tes ennemis avec toi : apparait Esprit de la terre Immortel Llamaca !

-Comment ? Un deuxième esprit de la terre ? M'étranglai-je.

J'entendis à nouveau les plaintes des sacrifiés se dirigeant vers le cœur de l'esprit de la terre immortel, qui s'ouvrit encore dans une explosion de lumière pour faire place à la créature. Un immense Lama jaune se tenait à présent aux côtés de Huacachina, tout aussi grand et terrifiant que lui. Une autre marque apparut au sol et sur le bras gauche de Shadow, une marque représentant l'esprit de la terre.

Shadow grogna soudain avant de poser un genou à terre, se tenant la tête dans les mains. Il semblait souffrir atrocement lui aussi. J'avais envie d'aller lui porter secours, mais à peine avais-je fait un pas qu'il se mit à rire.

-Le pouvoir des esprits de la terre coule dans mes veines à présent dit-il dans un souffle. A présent, plus personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de mon chemin, ni toi, ni Laura, ni même Gariatron ! Continua-t-il en haussant la voix. Je suis inarrêtable !

Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être le monde était-il réellement condamné. Personne ne pouvait vaincre deux esprits de la terre immortels. Notre combat aux lignes de Nazca s'était soldé par un cuisant échec alors que nous étions quatre à combattre. Désormais, j'étais seul.

-Abandonne Drago, tes chances de victoires sont nulles ! Esprit de la terre immortel Llamaca, attaque Drago directement !

Je vis l'énorme bête s'avancer lentement vers moi. Mon dragon tenta de s'interposer, mais c'était une fois de plus comme s'il n'existait pas. Il passa tout simplement au travers de l'esprit.

J'étais déjà à terre, mais les pas de la créature provoquèrent un effondrement et des soulèvements de terrain qui me jetèrent sur le sol que j'heurtai sans pouvoir me défendre.

C'était terminé, Shadow n'était qu'à une attaque de la victoire. Plus qu'une attaque, et j'aurais perdu. Par ma faute, le monde allait sombrer dans le chaos. Mes amis me détesteraient certainement s'ils savaient que j'avais abandonné, alors qu'eux se sont battus jusqu'au bout.

-Et pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas de même ? Demanda LADD. Angéla a bien combattu le pouvoir de l'orichalque et Darksky celui de Gariatron, et toi tu plierais face aux esprits de la terre, ridicule !

-Et que ferais-tu toi ? Demandais-je sans espoir de réponse.

-Je ferais ça, admire !

Je sentis tout à coup mes forces revenir et mon corps irradia une lumière intense. Sans savoir comment, je me relevais et je me remis en position. LADD guidait mes pas. Etrange, mais pas surprenant, il l'avait déjà fait à Nazca, rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer.

-Disparait Drago ! Cria Shadow.

-Une minute ! Dit LADD en brandissant une carte de ma main. Ce duel n'est pas finit, j'active la carte Kuriboh arc-en-ciel. Ce monstre va venir paralyser votre gros oiseau !

-Comment ? Rugit Shadow surpris de cette résistance soudaine.

En effet, je vis la minuscule créature, pas plus grosse d'un chaton, se précipiter sur Huacachina et le prendre dans une prison électrique qui immobilisa la grue et l'empêcha de terminer son attaque. LADD m'avait sauvé, encore une fois…Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ses motivations, ni son attitude hautaine envers moi.

Drago : 1400 – Shadow : 4000

-C'est à moi ! Commença LADD à travers ma bouche. J'active échange solaire, ainsi, en défaussant Garoth seigneur lumière, je pioche deux cartes, puis j'envoie ces deux-là au cimetière. Pourquoi joues-tu ce truc ? Me demanda-t-il alors en pointant une des cartes l'air mécontent.

-Je ne la joue pas…du moins, je n'en ai pas le souvenir…

-Tu es désespérant souffla-t-il. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Tu as peut-être gagné un tour, mais pas deux. A présent, sors de ton sommeil immémorial, l'espion des esprits de la terre immortels : Yurac aculla !

La même scène se reproduisit : les âmes volèrent vers le cœur de l'esprit de la terre qui s'ouvrit dans une explosion de lumière pour laisser paraitre un immense loup noir. Son arrivée s'accompagné d'un hurlement à glacer le sang. La marque s'inscrit cette fois-ci sur le front de Shadow et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus remplis de haine.

-Yurac aculla, détruit ce pathétique dragon pulsar de lumière !

Le loup noir fonça à une vitesse incroyable sur mon dragon et le déchiqueta de ses mâchoires puissantes. Mais, à peine avait-il disparu qu'une copie de celui-ci vint s'invoquer sur le terrain de Shadow.

-Lorsque Yurac aculla détruit un monstre, un jeton vient apparaitre chez nous, voilà pourquoi il fut surnommé l'espion, il tire parti des faiblesses de l'ennemi puis s'accapare de sa puissance !

-Si vous pensez que je suis impressionné dit LADD, vous vous trompez complètement. Lorsque mon dragon est détruit, il vous laisse lui aussi un petit cadeau : apparait Dragon sombre métallique aux yeux rouges !

-C'est terminé ! Hurla Shadow, Llamaca, attaque-le directement !

-J'active l'effet de protecteur mortuaire de mon cimetière pour annuler votre attaque !

-Je pose donc une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour grogna-t-il.

Cet esprit de duel était vraiment extraordinaire. Il avait tenu face à quatre attaques successives des esprits de la terre ! Mais il était trop tôt pour se réjouir. Shadow n'avait toujours pas pris un seul dommage, et nous n'avions que 1400 points de vie face à des monstres pouvant nous attaquer directement. Pour couronner le tout, ses reliques empêchaient ses esprits d'être détruits, ils ne pouvaient pas être attaqués non plus…Que faire dans une situation aussi désespérée ?

-Que faire ? Je vais te le dire, continuer à te battre ! Je pioche et j'active le typhon d'espace mystique pour…

-Pas de chance, carte piège activée : fissure des esprits de la terre, c'est donc ta carte qui est détruite !

-Je m'en satisferais grommela Ladd. J'attaque votre jeton avec le dragon sombre métallique !

Drago : 1400 – Shadow : 3700

-Blessures insignifiante pour moi dit Shadow d'un air supérieur. Je vais te montrer le vrai pouvoir ! Je pioche ! J'active ma carte double invocation pour invoquer de ma main Esprit de la terre immortel Cuauhcoalt et Esprit de la terre immortel Ccomnosuna !

-Deux d'un seul coup s'étrangla mon esprit, reculant d'un pas en commençant à être impressionné.

Les deux esprits surgirent en même temps de la lumière mauve et un serpent rouge géant apparut, accompagné d'un crocodile jaune assez peu rassurant. A présent, Shadow avait cinq esprits de la terre immortel de son côté ! Deux marques s'inscrivirent sur son torse et sur son dos. Son corps émis alors un rayonnement sombre et il se mit à sourire.

-admire Drago, le pouvoir infini des esprits de la terre immortels ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que les anciens les avaient enfermés, ils craignaient eux-mêmes leur puissance !

-Vous êtes un fou ! Lui lançai-je alors.

-Un fou ? Non, un visionnaire. Les esprits de la terre me font voir le futur dit-il, des flammes violettes dansant dans ses yeux. Je vais te le montrer à toi aussi Drago et alors, tu ne te mettras plus sur mon chemin!

Il pointa son disque de duel dans ma direction et je fus ébloui par une vive lumière en émanant.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvai dans un endroit totalement différent. Autour de moi, des maisons médiévales succombaient aux flammes tandis que les rues étaient jonchées d'objets abandonnés. Les vitrines des magasins étaient brisées, les pavés arrachés et le ciel était d'un noir qui ne me disait rien de bon.

Au-dessus de nos têtes, une sorte de palais était lui aussi en proie aux flammes tandis que, tout autour volaient des créatures mi mécaniques, mi esprit de duel. Elles ressemblaient à des démons et le plus grand d'entre eux était un immense serpent entièrement recouvert d'une armure violette, possédant deux ailes, une noire et une blanche et dans son dos brillait une auréole orangée.

Lorsque le serpent tourna la tête vers moi, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et un sourire mauvais passa sur la figure de Shadow qui se tenait à côté de moi, les bras croisés dans son dos.

-Et bien, le monde des esprits n'est pas en très bon état je vois déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par cette illusion ! Rétorquai-je. Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup avec ma vie d'avant, je ne suis pas dupe !

-Libre à toi d'y croire ou non, Drago. Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il est également inutile de te montrer l'avenir de ton propre monde si tu n'y crois pas.

-Mon…monde ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ?

-Vois pas toi-même.

Shadow claqua des doigts et le décor changea. Les maisons médiévales en feu furent remplacées par des immeubles en ruines et criblés de balles. Les murs avaient été démolis pour la plupart et dans les rues, des impacts d'obus étaient encore bien visibles.

Je reconnus alors mon école et mon cœur se serra en voyant qu'il ne restait d'elle que le bâtiment principal…ou du moins sa carcasse car là aussi, tous les murs avaient été abattus, laissant les salles de classe à nu. Seul le dernier étage semblait avoir été un peu épargné.

Devant ma confusion, Shadow reprit la parole.

-La bêtise humaine m'étonnera toujours soupira-t-il.

-Que voulez-vous…Dire ? L'interrogeai-je prudemment.

-La cupidité, le désir de pouvoir, l'égoïsme, la folie…Penses-tu vraiment que ces choses ont leur place dans ce monde, Drago ?

-Je…

-Moi je ne pense pas continua Shadow très calmement alors qu'un mur s'effondrait derrière nous. C'est dans le but de libérer l'homme de ces sentiments néfastes que j'œuvre.

-Attendez…il n'y a pas que ces sentiments-là dans le monde ! Que faites-vous de l'espoir, l'amour, l'amitié ou même la générosité ? Sont-ils mauvais eux aussi ?

-Ils ne sont bons que parce que leur contrepartie est infecte ! S'exclama soudain l'homme. Sans haine, qui aurait besoin d'amour ? Sans cupidité et égoïsme pourquoi la générosité existerait-elle ? Vois-le comme tu veux, Drago, mais ces sentiments sont nés pour pallier à ces maux et je compte bien les détruire !

-Vous…Vous êtes complètement fou…Balbutiai-je.

-Oui…Je le suis…Et cette folie m'a été transmise à cause des sentiments s'affrontant en moi…Alors pour la dissiper…Je me dois de supprimer ces émotions…

La vision se troubla et en un instant je fus de retour dans le présent, avec devant moi les cinq esprits de la terre immortels me faisant face et Shadow, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Te revoilà enfin grogna LADD apparemment soulagé de me revoir. Ou étais-tu parti encore ?

-N…Nulle part répondis-je évasivement en repensant au futur rêvé de Shadow.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire. Ce futur ne pouvait pas exister, c'était impossible. Tout comme dans ma vision du passé, Shadow essayait certainement de me manipuler encore une fois. Je ne devais pas me laisser distraire par cette illusion et me focaliser sur ce duel. Shadow devait être vaincu à tout prix.

-Je sais ce que tu penses Drago reprit Shadow en me tirant de ma rêverie. Tu te dis que tout ce qui nous attend si je persiste dans cette voie est la destruction totale n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement ! Ouvrez les yeux Shadow, voulez-vous vraiment éradiquer toute l'humanité !

-L'humanité n'a pas besoin de moi pour s'éradiquer ricana le second de Gariatron. Au contraire, je veux la sauver. Ces futurs arriveront, c'est le destin. Mais Gariatron, lui, a décidé de s'y opposer et de changer le futur ! Tu as le choix entre deux maux Drago continua Shadow en murmurant. Soit tu conduis l'humanité vers sa propre perte, soit tu laisses un espoir en abandonnant ici…Que vas-tu choisir ?

-Je préfère laisser l'humanité choisir que de choisir pour elle répondis-je sans hésiter.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Me demanda mon adversaire, intrigué.

-Parce que Drago à foi en l'humanité : déclara soudain une voix sortie de nulle part.

Nous regardâmes dans toutes les directions pour voir qui avait pu prononcer cette phrase et Shadow écarquilla les yeux, interdit.

Le terrain fut tout à coup illuminé d'une lumière pure qui nous aveugla totalement. Je pouvais cependant distinguer à l'intérieur une forme humaine. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, je reconnus tout de suite la personne se tenant devant moi.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, brune, avec une mèche de cheveux tombant sur le milieu de son visage. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts émeraude reflétant une détermination sans faille. Elle portait également un long manteau noir, comme les serviteurs de Shadow.

Lorsque ce dernier la vit, je crus qu'il allait exploser de rage.

-Toi, Laura ! Ecuma-t-il. Tu oses te rebeller contre moi, ton propre père !

-En effet répondit la jeune fille froidement. Darksky m'a ouvert les yeux. Il n'y a rien qui nous attend au bout du chemin que nous avons emprunté.

-Tu t'es encore fait monté la tête par des mensonges, c'est déplorable…

-Regarde-toi ! Lui cria-t-elle. Tu voulais simplement te venger de ce qu'Hélios a fait à notre famille, et maintenant, tu t'en prends à toute l'humanité !

-Personne n'est venu nous aider lorsque nous avons tout perdu, ces avortons doivent disparaitre en même temps que le bonheur, la joie et la souffrance, si tu ne comprends pas cela, tu ferais mieux de disparaitre toi aussi !

Laura fit un pas en arrière, choquée de ce que son père venait de lui dire. Shadow était totalement possédé par le pouvoir des esprits de la terre, il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison, même par sa fille. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de le vaincre…

-Vous allez tous disparaitre dans les flammes des esprits de la terre immortels ! Je superpose les esprits de la terre Huacachina, Llamaca, Cuauhcoalt, Yurac aculla et Ccomnosuna pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement !

-Vous sacrifiez vos esprits de la terre ? M'étranglai-je de surprise.

-Attention Drago, il arrive ! Me prévint Laura.

-Epée du désespoir, seigneurs des ombres, roi des esprits de la terre immortels, je m'en remets à ton immense pouvoir. Sème le chaos et la destruction, et que toutes les nations tremblent à ton nom : Esprit de la terre immortel : Xotolt !

Les cinq esprits poussèrent un long cri en chœur avant de se changer en lumières multicolores plongeant dans un gouffre béant d'où aucune lumière ne sortait. Dans une explosion de ténèbres, le cœur de l'esprit apparut dans le ciel. Il était bien plus grand que ceux des esprits de la terre que j'avais vus jusqu'ici. Il commença à battre lentement et une forme commença à se créer autour.

-Adieu, Drago !

Il était là, l'esprit de la terre ultime : Xotolt. Il dégageait une aura incroyablement sombre. Chacune de ses têtes d'ombre semblait correspondre à une âme emprisonnée pour son invocation. Je frémis à sa vue et Laura fronça les sourcils tout en se mettant en garde.

-Xotolt…Murmura-t-elle.

-J'active la capacité spéciale de Xotolt : en détachant une unité de couverture, je peux invoquer jusqu'à quatre monstres de mon deck ! Apparaissez Esprits de la terre immortels Capacc Apu, Uru, Asla Piscu et Chacu Challhua !

Ils étaient revenus, encore, à nouveau, je devais faire face à cinq esprits à la fois ! Mais j'allais tenir bon, je devais tenir bon, pour mes amis qui comptaient sur moi !

-Adieu Drago, Il est temps de périr, tu ne peux rien face à mon monstre !

Je serrai les dents lorsque je vis l'énergie charger dans la bouche principale du roi des esprits de la terre. Je devais faire quelque chose…Mais aucune carte dans mon jeu n'était en mesure d'arrêter ce monstre maléfique. Même Ladd semblait dépassé par la situation et ne disait plus un seul mot.

-Earthbound Wave !

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, le monstre cracha une déferlante de flammes blanches sur moi. Instinctivement, je me protégeai la tête avec les bras et fermai les yeux, sachant très bien que c'était inutile mais l'attaque ne parvint jamais jusqu'à moi.

Timidement, j'ouvris un œil et je restai interdit plusieurs secondes lorsque je réalisai que Laura s'était interposée entre l'esprit et moi. Pire encore, elle contenait et déviait facilement son attaque avec une seule main levée devant elle.

-Ce duel s'arrête ici, Drago, Shadow déclara l'ami de Darksky d'une voix qui résonna longuement dans la salle.

-Laura…Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, je pensais que toi, tu me comprendrais mais apparemment, tu n'as aucune volonté de venger ta mère et ton frère ! Fulmina l'homme, son aura violette s'intensifiant autour de lui.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu les venger…Murmura-t-elle en grimaçant. Je voulais simplement éviter de perdre la dernière personne qui comptait à mes yeux mais apparemment, elle a déjà disparu…

-Je sauverai ce monde, avec ou sans toi, Laura ! Puisque tu veux la jouer comme ça, périssez tous les deux sous les attaques des esprits de la terre !

En concert, les cinq monstres de Shadow allièrent leurs forces en une seule attaque, une immense colonne de flammes noires et blanches que Laura contenait avec de plus en plus de difficultés, finissant même par perdre du terrain et à être repoussée vers l'arrière.

-Drago, Occupe-toi de mon père ! M'ordonna la jeune fille.

-Tu…Tu es sûre ? Bégayai-je.

-Fais le je te dis !

Faisant abstraction du lien de parenté de Laura et de Shadow, et demandant de l'aide à Ladd, je matérialisai dans ma main une épée noire et or et je me précipitai vers l'homme. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et riposta en créant sa propre arme à partir des ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Nos deux lames s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois mais aucun de nous deux ne réussissait à prendre l'avantage. Derrière moi, Laura continuait à contenir l'attaque dévastatrice des esprits de la terre mais je voyais sur son visage qu'elle n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps…

Roulant alors sur le côté pour prendre un peu de distance avec Shadow, je laissai Ladd prendre le contrôle de mon corps, réalisant la limite de mes capacités de combat…

-Admire, Drago, comment se bat un véritable esprit de duel.

Aussitôt, Ladd fonça sur Shadow. Ses attaques étaient bien plus rapides et précises que les miennes et il visait les points faibles de notre ennemi. L'homme se retrouva vite acculé et, alors que Ladd allait abattre son épée sur la tête de Shadow, celui-ci se protégea avec son disque de duel.

Lorsque la lame pénétra le système, des éclairs se mirent à jaillirent de l'appareil et une épaisse fumée noire commença à s'en échapper.

Ladd recula vivement et me redonna le contrôle tandis que Shadow se débattait pour enlever son disque de duel et que les esprits de la terre cessaient leur attaque, s'agitant dans tous les sens, comme devenus fous.

Un gouffre béant s'ouvrit sous les pieds de notre ennemi et commença à tout absorber autour de lui. Je vis aussi les âmes des esprits de la terre se faire aspirer de même que les reliques, mais Shadow et Xotolt tentaient encore de résister.

-Non, je refuse de disparaitre…Du moins, pas seul !

-Comment ? M'écriai-je.

-Tu viens avec moi Drago !

Une ombre m'attrapa alors la jambe et me tira vers le fond du gouffre, ave Shadow. Je ne pouvais pas résister, ni couper ce lien…il était bien plus fort que moi, j'allais être aspiré avec lui…

Acceptant cette égalité, je tournai la tête vers Laura pour lui demander une dernière chose mais elle avait disparu.

Un instant plus tard, je sentis le fil se briser et la pression se relâcher. La fille de Shadow s'était interposée entre nous, sous les yeux effarés de son père.

-Désolée papa, mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer dans ta folie…Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Quoi ? Laura, que fais-tu ! S'écria-t-il.

-Je te l'ai dit…J'ai choisi mon camp…Je t'ai toujours aimé…mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer dans cette voie.

Un cristal de glace sortit de la main de Laura et sectionna le fil qui me reliait à Shadow.

-Lau…Ra…Murmura l'homme d'une voix soudain prise de remords.

-Adieu…Papa…

Je vis Shadow se faire entrainer tout au fond du gouffre avec son esprit de la terre. Mais la dernière expression que je vis sur son visage n'était pas de la haine ni de la colère, c'était du regret, du regret certainement dû à ne pas avoir écouté Laura auparavant…

Le trou se referma enfin, laissant la salle dans un silence de mort. Personne ne disait un mot. Tous étaient centrés sur Laura, seule, au milieu du terrain, serrant très fort un pendentif dans ses mains, en pleurant.

Darksky, Marie, Angéla et June arrivèrent au même moment dans la salle et ne purent que constater les restes fumants de la bataille qui avait eu lieu ici quelques instants plus tôt.

En voyant son amie pleurer, le garçon se précipita vers elle en titubant, aidé par sa sœur qui le soutenait et la prit dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur.

-Laura…Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

-Non…ne dit rien Darksky, je sais que…que j'ai fait le meilleur choix pour notre avenir…Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Shadow…N'avait plus rien à voir avec mon père, celui que j'aimais. Il était mort en même temps que ma mère et Arthur, dans cet incendie…

Elle essuya alors d'autre larme coulant sur son visage puis ouvrit le pendentif. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo d'elle, enfant, avec ses parents, et son frère. Ils semblaient heureux à l'époque. Shadow ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme de la photo. Il était détendu et souriait gaiement.

-Je l'ai suivi…uniquement dans l'espoir de retrouver ma vie d'avant, heureuse, sans soucis et surtout avec toi Darksky…Est-ce que ce que j'ai fait était mal ? Stupide ?

-Non, tu as agi comme ton cœur te disais d'agir lui répondit Angéla. C'est ce que tu m'as dit dans le futur.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Non, c'était le pouvoir de Gariatron qui me poussait à faire tout cela, sans lui…rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

-Peut-être, oui dit calmement Darksky en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule et en la regardant dans les yeux, mais tu ne dois pas t'apitoyer sur le passé, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut plus rien y changer. Mais nous pouvons encore changer notre avenir !

-Je ne sais pas de quel livre tu sors encore cette citation dit-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais tu as raison.

Alors que Laura se relevait, je vis la grande porte devant laquelle nous nous trouvions s'ouvrir lentement.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers cette dernière. De l'autre côté, se trouvait notre dernier ennemi, celui qui était à l'origine de toute cette histoire depuis plus de cinq mille ans, celui qui avait manipulé tout le monde, celui qui menaçait de faire disparaitre toute l'humanité : le démon originel Gariatron. Il nous attendait, et nous n'allions pas nous défiler comme ça. L'heure de notre dernier combat avait sonné…


	35. Chapitre 22: Lever le voile des ténèbres

_**Chapitre 22 : Lever le voile des ténèbres…**_

Angéla avait retrouvé ses amies, Shadow était vaincu et Laura était redevenue celle que j'avais toujours connue. Mais, notre aventure ne devait pas se terminer ici. Même si Marie m'avait réanimé rapidement à coup de claques, je restai encore très affaibli et il nous restait encore un dernier ennemi à vaincre. Il se trouvait juste là, derrière cette porte monumentale, Gariatron, une entité issue du fond des âges, une créature à l'origine même de tous les fléaux ayant frappé ce monde.

Pouvions-nous réellement lui faire face, même avec la puissance de dieux à nos côtés ? Je frissonnais rien qu'à cette pensée. Les autres n'étaient pas rassurés non plus. Aucun mot n'était échangé entre nous, mais je pouvais très facilement deviner leurs pensées et voir leur anxiété.

Le silence régnait. Seuls les battements accélérés de mon cœur résonnaient jusqu'à mes oreilles tandis que la lourde porte s'ouvrait toute seule. Une vive lumière inonda alors la pièce.

Nous nous regardâmes tous dans les yeux, puis, après un accord tacite, nous franchîmes finalement la porte nous menant à Gariatron.

D'abord, la clarté nous éblouit, puis, lorsque nous nous fûmes habitués à la lumière, nous découvrîmes une chose que nous ne pensions pas trouver dans un tel endroit.

Nous étions dans une immense salle blanche circulaire. Le plafond était soutenu par de hautes colonnes romaines et le sol, comme s'il était constitué de glace pure, reflétait l'éclairage mural en scintillant.

Sur les murs, des milliers de torches étaient allumées. Mais le plus extraordinaire était certainement les peintures qui s'y trouvaient. Elles représentaient les mêmes scènes que les sculptures sur la porte, mais bien plus détaillées. Je pus y voir Geb et Nout, le ciel et la terre, défier l'interdiction du soleil, Ra, sur l'une d'elle. Sur une autre, Osiris, sous sa forme draconienne, affrontait Apophis, le dieu serpent d'Hélios.

Nous progressâmes lentement dans l'immense salle, craignant une attaque surprise de Gariatron, mais nous étions bel et bien seuls ici. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à l'autre extrémité, nous n'avions toujours pas croisé notre ennemi.

Cependant, encore une fois, notre attention fut prise par la fresque finale. Il y avait quatre sphères, rouge, bleue, verte et marron. Celles-ci formaient un cercle autour de deux autres : une jaune et une noire. Derrière ces sphères, une forme étrange était représentée. Il s'agissait certainement d'une créature, car je pouvais distinguer comme deux yeux rouges.

Au-dessus de cette peinture était représenté Zorc combattant les trois dieux. A sa gauche, il y avait les sept esprits de la terre immortels et les cinq dragons. En dessous, le grand léviathan et les dragons légendaires de l'Atlantide. Et enfin, à sa droite, les trois bêtes sacrées et Armytile.

Soudain, la lumière des torches diminua et un vent glacial souffla, refermant violemment les portes derrière nous et nous prenant au piège.

-Ainsi, vous voici déclara une voix sortie de nulle part.

Quelques secondes après, le sol trembla légèrement, puis le mur en face de nous se scinda subitement en deux. Gariatron était assis là, sur un trône de glace. Il était accoudé et se tenait la tête avec une main tout en agitant frénétiquement ses doigts sur l'autre accoudoir, comme une personne impatiente d'en finir.

Lorsque nous le vîmes, nous activâmes nos disques de duel, prêts à nous défendre s'il nous attaquait par surprise. Cependant il restait assis sagement et nous dévisageait de ses petits yeux de reptiles. Voulait-il que nous l'attaquions en premier ? Ou bien essayait-il de gagner du temps ?

Laura fut la première à s'exprimer.

-Toi…Dit-elle en tentant de cacher sa haine envers lui, mais ses poings la trahissaient.

-Je m'attendais à un peu plus de respect de la part de la seconde de Shadow dit le démon calmement.

Je crus qu'elle allait lui sauter au coup lorsqu'il évoqua son père, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle regardait le sol, la tête baissée, nous ne pouvions discerner son expression. Alors qu'elle ne répondait plus rien, Angéla s'avança à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui tu es ou ce que tu es, mais sois certain que quelqu'un devra payer pour le sort infligé à mes amies ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Ce sont elles qui se sont interposées, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais ma cible mais elles ont décidé de leur propre chef de se sacrifier pour toi, jamais je n'ai souhaité qu'elles soient impliquées lui répondit très calmement le démon avec un pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Angéla ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réponse et fit un mouvement de recul, surprise et ne trouva rien à répondre elle non plus. Vint ensuite le tour de ma sœur de s'exprimer.

-C'est toi qui a ordonné à Hélios de faire tout cela, inutile de mentir, je peux voir la vérité, même si elle est cachée, tu le sais aussi bien que moi puisque tu m'as enlevé uniquement pour cela !

-Oh, tu le savais depuis le début ? Que je manipulais cet idiot ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi l'avoir accepté parmi vous, ne serait-ce que pour un court laps de temps ?

Marie fut réduite elle aussi au silence, ne trouvant rien à redire face à un tel argument. Mais cette conversation ne menait nulle part, et pendant que nous parlions, dieu seul savait ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur…

-Parce que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance acheva Drago faiblement. C'est Hélios que nous avons accueilli, pas toi Gariatron !

-Mais il est moi, et je suis lui. Depuis plus de 5000 ans, nous partageons un même corps.

Il marqua une pause et se tourna vers moi :

-Et bien mon cher Darksky, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Je crus que j'allais attaquer directement le démon, incapable de contenir ma rage mais je fus interrompu avant même d'être passé à l'action.

-Il suffit !

Le silence revint soudainement. Même le démon semblait surpris d'un tel ordre. C'était Laura qui en était l'auteur. Ses yeux étaient redevenus pleins de haine et de rage, comme lors de notre duel, son expression s'était durcie et elle était devenue incroyablement pale. Gariatron leva légèrement le regard, sans pour autant bouger de son trône tandis que Laura s'élançait vers lui.

Je voulus l'arrêter, mais cette fois-ci, mes mots n'eurent aucun effet sur elle. Laura était comme possédée par un désir de vengeance incontrôlable qui ne s'arrêterait que lorsque le démon serait à terre.

Au moment où elle allait le frapper de toutes ses forces, son coup fut comme dévié et ce fut le trône qui prit le coup. Gariatron n'avait même pas été éraflé, contrairement à l'accoudoir qui était en morceaux. Il n'avait pas même levé le petit doigt pour se protéger, comme s'il savait que Laura manquerait son attaque.

Cela ne la découragea pas pour autant, et elle redoubla la violence et la vitesse de ses coups. Mais, peu importe ce qu'elle tentait, elle frappait encore et toujours dans le vide pendant que Gariatron restait impassible. Cela avait même l'air de l'amuser de la voir faire des efforts en vain.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me vaincre avec aussi peu de puissance ? Dit-il soudain froidement.

Le démon claqua des doigts et je vis une minuscule particule noire foncer droit sur mon amie, visant son ventre. Les attaques de Laura cessèrent immédiatement et elle s'immobilisa comme paralysée par la riposte de Gariatron.

Notre ennemi se leva brusquement, puis, lentement, il déplaça son regard sur chacun d'entre nous et il s'arrêta sur Angela, intrigué. Nous retînmes tous notre souffle dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait faire, mais une fois de plus, il ne prit pas la parole et attendit.

-Battons-nous…Lâcha subitement Angéla.

Le regard de Gariatron s'illumina soudain. Il n'attendait certainement que ça depuis le début.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le proposer ma chère Angéla. Mais avant de mourir, voudriez-vous connaitre la vérité ? Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Tu es un peu trop sûr de toi Gariatron, je t'ai déjà vaincu une fois je te rappelle ! Lui lançai-je.

-La vérité au sujet de ? Demanda Marie méfiante.

-De mes motivations, évidemment, je ne suis pas un être sanguinaire vivant uniquement pour la destruction contrairement aux créatures que j'ai créées lui répondit le démon en commençant à descendre les marches pour se mettre à notre hauteur.

Laura, qui jusque-là lui tournait le dos, se retourna brusquement, l'air effrayée. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvais la terrifier plus que nous ne l'étions déjà, mais lorsque Gariatron la vit, un sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la terre des seigneurs ? Commença-t-il comme un professeur d'histoire faisant son cours. Il s'agit d'un lieu au beau milieu du monde des esprit d'où toutes les décisions concernant nos deux mondes sont prises par ceux que vous appelez les « dieux ». Cependant, ceux qui y vivent sont loin d'être parfaits et l'un d'entre eux est particulièrement abjecte. C'est pourquoi, il y a des milliers d'années, avec cinq des miens, je me suis rebellé contre ce système. Pour cela, j'ai suivi les conseils de Luminion et j'ai accordé ma confiance aux humains dans l'espoir qu'ils partagent les mêmes idéaux que moi.

-Gariatron…allié aux humains ? Répéta Drago, interdit. Je n'arrive pas à en croire un seul mot…

-Libre à toi de croire ou non rétorqua le démon en haussant les épaules. Mais les faits sont là. Ainsi, j'ai décidé de m'allier avec le plus misérable d'entre eux, Katsuo Yamada…

-Katsuo…Yamada tu dis ? S'étrangla Angéla, les yeux ronds. Cet être ayant plongé le monde dans le chaos ? Etait-ce ton œuvre, Gariatron, si l'humanité a bien failli périr ?

-J'aimerais bien te répondre que oui…Mais malheureusement non. Cet homme à qui j'avais tout donné…S'est retourné contre moi et s'est allié avec celui que nous combattions ! Alors que la victoire était à portée de main, Katsuo…Non, Zetsubo m'a trahi et a tenté de s'accaparer tous mes pouvoirs avant de me sceller !

L'aura autour de Gariatron s'assombrit encore. Finalement, Laura et son père étaient-ils dans le juste ? Je savais que Gariatron disait la vérité. La légende de Katsuo était connue et les faits évoqués par le démon concordaient parfaitement pour expliquer les zones d'ombre de cette histoire…

Je commençai à douter de moi-même. Nous avions commencé cette quête pour vaincre Hélios, et plus tard, Gariatron. Nous avions obtenu des cartes divines, comme les pharaons autrefois. Etions-nous dans le faux depuis tout ce temps ?

Je regardai Drago et Angéla, eux aussi semblaient douter et Marie baissait les yeux, l'air honteuse. Seule Laura continuait à fixer le démon sans tressaillir.

-J'ai réussi à me libérer en passant un accord avec Hélios, mais mes frères, eux, sont encore prisonniers. Que diriez-vous de m'aider à les libérer et d'anéantir une bonne fois pour tous les êtres comme Katsuo ?

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. M'allier à lui ? Il en était hors de question, pas après ce qu'il avait fait à notre famille et à ma mère…

-Jamais nous ne ferons une chose pareille rétorqua Laura pour tout le groupe.

-Tu es sûre Laura ? Pourtant, tu sais que je dis la vérité et ton père était d'accord avec moi. C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes alliés à moi après tout.

-Et répandre le mal à nouveau ? Non merci ! J'ai fait une croix sur ce pouvoir, mais contre toi, je suis prête à l'utiliser une dernière fois !

Avant même qu'il ait pu se retourner, Laura l'avait déjà frappé par derrière d'un puissant coup de pied qui le fit dégringoler les marches. Gariatron tenta de se relever, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et elle le clou au sol en lui sautant dessus. Elle enchaina ensuite les coups tandis qu'il tentait de se protéger du mieux qu'il put.

Nous regardions tous le combat, consternés par autant de férocité, mais surtout par la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Laura l'avait mis à terre. Elle le saisit alors par le bras et le projeta cinq mètres plus haut et Gariatron alla s'écraser sur son trône, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Nous fûmes aveuglés quelques instants. Est-ce que le combat était terminé ? L'avions-nous vaincu sans même le combattre dans un duel ? Tout cela paraissait trop simple…

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, nous le vîmes allongé sur le sol, parmi les débris de son trône. Il semblait inconscient, mais je voyais sur le visage de Laura qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas encore fini.

Son intuition fut la bonne, car quelques secondes après, nous entendîmes un rire grave.

-Ma pauvre Laura…dit le démon faiblement.

Brusquement, il se remit sur pied et, avec une vitesse incroyable, frappa Laura au ventre et la mit à terre à son tour avec un simple mouvement de la main. Elle se releva aussitôt, mais à ce moment-là, les yeux de Gariatron virèrent au rouge sang et une forme sombre se forma au creux de sa main. Je me précipitai pour la sauver, mais je fus trop lent. Le rayon la frappa en plein cœur. Mon amie fut projetée si violemment contre le mur que des débris s'envolèrent et elle poussa un cri de douleur effroyable avant de s'effondrer sur le sol…

-Laura ! Criai-je désespéré.

-Allons bon, je vois que même après cinq-mille ans, les humains n'ont nullement évolué…n'est-ce pas triste à voir ? Se lamenta Gariatron.

-Toi non plus…Tu n'as pas évolué…Gariatron…Articula Laura entre deux quintes de toux. Tu rumines cette même vengeance…depuis cinq mille ans…sans même te remettre en question…

-Détrompe-toi, mon enfant. J'ai tenté d'accorder une seconde chance aux humains en vous transmettant mes pouvoirs à toi et ta famille…Mais le résultat a confirmé ce que je pensais. Il n'y a aucun espoir. Cette fois-ci, je m'occuperai de l'humanité avant de me charger de mon véritable ennemi !

Laura cracha une gerbe de sang avant de perdre connaissance et mon cœur s'accéléra tandis que je sentais la colère monter en moi en voyant mon amie à terre, incapable de se battre, une colère bien plus forte que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'ici

-C'est la fin Gariatron ! M'écriai-je, hors de moi.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? me répondit-il calmement. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, tu le sais.

-Lui seul peut-être, mais avec moi avec ses côtés, nous pouvons gagner ! Affirma Drago en s'approchant de moi.

-Eh, ne tirez pas toute la gloire pour vous deux les garçons, j'ai aussi des comptes à régler avec lui ajouta Angéla avec un sourire malicieux.

-Alors, vous pensez que l'union fait la force ? Si c'est le cas, vous vous trompez lourdement ! Je suis Gariatron, démon originel des ténèbres, créateur de l'orichalque, des esprits de la terre et du royaume des ombres. Trois enfants comme vous ne peuvent rien contre moi !

Nous étions prêts, nos disques de duels activés, faisant face à Gariatron toujours entouré de cette aura sombre et maléfique. Ses yeux rougeoyaient comme des braises dans la pénombre de la citadelle et une flamme brûlait au creux de sa main. Derrière lui, la cape d'Hélios ondulait au gré du vent qui s'était mis à souffler dans la pièce et nous entendions les cliquetis de son armure à chacun de ses gestes.

Une explosion retentit soudainement au loin, brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer et le démon leva la tête vers la voute de pierre.

-On dirait que la fin a commencé…

Sans ajouter un mot, d'un geste de la main, il fit apparaitre devant nos yeux comme un écran géant. Nous poussâmes un cri de surprise en chœur. Partout, les gens fuyaient les hommes de Gariatron qui avaient envahi les rues et attaquaient les bâtiments avec leurs esprits de duel.

-Laissez-les tranquille ! S'écria Angéla. C'est nous que vous voulez, alors affrontez-nous, et nous seuls !

-Pourquoi ? Le meilleur moyen de vaincre un ennemi est de détruire ce qu'il chérit le plus !

A ce moment-là, l'écran se brouilla et l'image passa sur une école que je reconnus immédiatement et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Là aussi, des centaines de monstres attaquaient des élèves qui se défendaient comme ils pouvaient et seule une grande fille aux cheveux de feu arrivait à contenir les attaques…

Sur une autre partie de l'écran, nous vîmes la ville de néo domino city, ravagée par les esprits de la terre immortels libérés par Shadow. Enfin, nous vîmes le manoir de Sherry, entouré du pouvoir du sceau d'orichalque, aux prises lui aussi avec des centaines d'hommes masqués…

-Le temps vous est compté, chers élus ricana le démon. Même si vous réussissez à me battre, il vous faudra le faire avant que votre monde ne soit anéanti.

-Rien de plus facile. S'il faut foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, je suis la meilleure pour ça ! S'exclama la blonde.

-Essayez donc…Mais vous devrez passer par-delà mes monstres que voilà. Viens à moi, Démon Galactique Radon. Grâce à son effet, j'ajoute à ma main le Démon Galactique Zadon, puis j'active ma carte magie continue : Lock the Monster et je termine en posant une carte face cachée, à vous…

-Aucun problème, mettons un terme à ces manigances…Je prends la main et j'active échange solaire, ainsi en défaussant Ehren le moine, je pioche deux cartes, puis j'en envoie deux au cimetière. J'enchaine avec renfort de lumière ! J'envoie trois cartes supplémentaires de mon deck au cimetière pour ajouter à ma main Lyla la magicienne seigneur lumière ! A présent qu'Ehren, Lumina, Ryko et Gragonith sont au cimetière, je peux faire l'invocation de ce monstre, la lumière sacrée guidant ce monde vers un nouvel avenir, le dragon qui scellera votre perte : apparait Dragon du jugement !

Le deck de Drago irradia une lumière intense et son dragon apparu. Il était majestueux, blanc aux ailes d'anges et émanait une puissance hors du commun.

-Je termine mon tour en envoyant quatre cartes de mon deck au cimetière et je laisse la main à Angéla : dit Drago en se tournant vers elle.

-Je dois dire que je suis impressionné s'amusa Gariatron avec un ton sarcastique. Sortir ton meilleur monstre sans protection dès le premier tour, tu ne cesseras de m'étonner…

-Oubliez Drago cinq minutes et concentre vous sur moi ! Répliqua Angéla. Et je vais jouer Minerve, Agent de la protection en mode attaque et poser deux cartes faces cachées…

-On dirait bien que c'est à moi dis-je. Je vais donc activer tourbillon noir puis invoquer normalement Aile noire – Shura la flamme bleue. Grâce à mon tourbillon, je peux ajouter aile noire – mistral el tourbillon à ma main et l'invoquer spécialement. Je synchronise à présent mes deux monstres pour faire appel à un vieil ami : apparait Aile noire – maitre des armures !

-Pathétique ricana notre ennemi. Je vais vous montrer comment on combat…Je pioche et l'effet de ma carte magie s'active, vos monstres gagnent tous un compteur lock. Maintenant, admirez la puissance de ces compteurs ! Je sacrifie mon monstre pour invoquer Démon Galactique Sadon ! Vos monstres gagnent un compteur supplémentaire. Désormais, il me suffit de retirer 2 de ces compteurs pour invoquer spécialement Démon Galactique Oméga Glendios depuis ma main ! A ce moment, l'effet de Sadon s'active, pour chaque compteur retiré, vous perdez 500 points de vie, ceci est pour toi Drago !

Gariatron : 12000 – Drago : 3000 – Angéla : 4000 – Darksky : 4000

-Je n'ai pas fini, je défausse à présent le démon galactique Elon pour détruire cette horreur de Maitre des Armures !

-Pas si vite s'écria Angéla, j'active l'effet de Minerve, grâce à cela, le monstre de Darksky est sauvé…

-Je n'ai pas fini, à présent, j'active l'effet du démon Galactique Eon, il me suffit de sacrifier 2 monstres Lock pour l'invoquer, et je choisis ce maitre des armures et Minerve ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, tant qu'il est sur le terrain, vos monstres Lock verront leur attaque réduite à 0 et seront changés en position d'attaque !

-Comment !

-Vous avez bien entendu, l'attaque du dragon de Drago est réduite à 0 et il n'y a rien pour le protéger. A présent Eon, Anéantis les points de vie de Drago !

-Minute le coupa Angéla, j'active un piège : invitation de l'esprit de la terre pour rediriger cette attaque sur moi…

Le démon s'en prit alors à elle. Je le vis lui asséner un coup puissant avec sa faux, mais Angéla tenait bon, elle n'était pas prête à renoncer, et nous non plus !

Gariatron : 12000 – Drago : 3000 – Angéla : 1000 – Darksky 4000.

-Tu l'auras voulu Angéla, je te vaincrai en premie…

-Ca sera pour une autre fois je crois, vous ne passerez pas à travers la défense de Gorz l'émissaire des ténèbres l'interrompit-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Dans ce cas, Drago est condamné ! Sadon !

-J'active l'effet de Tragoedia qui va venir s'invoquer sur mon terrain…lança Drago affaibli.

-La dernière attaque est pour toi Darksky, vas-y Oméga Glendios !

Gariatron : 12000 – Drago : 500 – Angéla : 1000 – Darksky : 1000

-Je vous laisse un tour de répit grogna Gariatron.

-Comme si vous pouviez nous vaincre tous les trois en même temps s'exclama Angéla.

-Laisse, je m'occupe de lui l'interrompit Drago. Je pioche et, en défaussant un autre gragonith, je prends le contrôle de votre Sadon ! Puis, grâce à l'effet de Tragoedia, je le fais passer au niveau 6 ! Je n'ai pas finis, je recouvre mes deux monstres pour invoquer Gantelet Lanceur en mode défense! Il me suffit de détacher un matériel xyz pour détruire votre Oméga Glendios !

-Idiot ! Répliqua Gariatron, comme tu viens de détruire Oméga, les effets de Dauntless Dragon et corbeau vont s'activer : je peux les invoquer spécialement, et ils gagnent 500 points d'attaque !

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais détacher un autre matériel pour détruire Eon et terminer mon tour…

-Bien, on dirait que mon heure est venue dit Angéla en souriant devant sa pioche. Je commence par activer appel de l'être hanté que Darksky a posé face cachée pour rappeler aile noire – maitre des armures ! A présent, admirez mon pouvoir Gariatron, c'est grâce à vous que je l'ai acquis, voici le chevalier perdu de l'Atlantide : Les ailes de Socrate. Il va fusionner avec Le maitre des armures pour donner naissance à ceci : Aile noire – Maitre des tornades !

-Tu as libéré ce chevalier, certes, mais il ne te donnera pas la victoire grommela Gariatron mécontent.

-Nous verrons cela, Maitre des tornades, attaque le démon Galactique Corbeau avec ton feu de tempête !

Gariatron : 12000 – Drago : 500 – Angéla : 900 – Darksky : 1000

-Grace à son effet, son attaque devient 0, et Gorz l'émissaire des ténèbres va pouvoir le détruire !

-Gariatron : 9300 – Drago : 500 – Angéla : 900 – Darksky : 1000.

-A mon tour, lançai-je, J'active sacrifice inutile pour envoyer Aile noire – Vayu l'étendard de la justice au cimetière. Puis en le retirant du jeu avec le maitre des armures, je fais l'invocation spéciale d'aile noire –Vent d'argent le suprême ! Avec lui, j'attaque le démon galactique Dauntless dragon !

-Mais mon monstre est bien plus puissant que le tien ! S'écria Gariatron.

-Pas s'il est boosté avec Aile noire – kalut l'ombre de la lune qui le fait passer à 4200 !

Gariatron : 8200 – Drago : 500 – Angéla : 900 – Darksky : 1000.

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Je dois avouer que vous m'avez surpris, mais cela ne se reproduira pas, vous allez connaitre la douleur maintenant ! Tous vos monstres gagnent un compteur lock, mais ce n'est pas fini, j'active Lock éternel, à présent, tous vos monstres lock ne pourront plus attaquer ni être sacrifiés ou changer leur position de combat. Mais votre souffrance ne va pas s'arrêter là, car j'active la renaissance du monstre pour rappeler Démon galactique Sadon, et, comme il est de niveau 6, je peux invoquer celui-là depuis ma main : Démon galactique Zadon !

-Deux monstres de niveau 6 murmura Marie en reculant prudemment.

L'air autour de Gariatron se mit à tourbillonner comme au centre d'un cyclone…Non, nous étions réellement au centre d'un cyclone qui ravageait la terre, c'est pourquoi nous étions épargnés pour le moment.

L'ombre de Gariatron grandit brusquement et deux yeux rouges apparurent sur le mur, puis une paire d'aile et un corps de serpent se découpèrent à leur tour. J'avais déjà vu cette forme, c'était l'apparence véritable du démon originel…

-Vous vous êtes admirablement bien battus jusqu'ici, mais vous ne pourrez pas vaincre celui que l'on nomme le père des ténèbres ! A présent, j'envoie au cimetière mes deux démons galactiques de niveau 6 et d'attribut ténèbres : emprisonné depuis des millénaires, j'ai médité ma vengeance chaque jour, et celui-ci est enfin arrivé, le jour de ma revanche sur les dieux ! Apparais, ma forme première : Gariatron démon originel des ténèbres !

Un éclair jaillit du deck de notre adversaire et une vague d'énergie mauve déferla vers le ciel, détruisant la voute et les murs de la citadelle. La terre se mit à trembler et des gravats se détachèrent du plafond.

Je me jetai sur Angéla pour lui éviter de se faire écraser par un énorme bloc de pierre et Drago esquiva de justesse un autre éclair retombant sur le terrain.

Mon cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure et en face de nous, l'ombre de Gariatron ne cessait de grandir, encore et encore.

Ses deux ailes furent bientôt si grandes qu'elles recouvrirent entièrement le ciel et une épaisse fumée envahit la salle, absorbant toute la lumière du soleil.

La tête du démon se dessina lentement et la créature poussa un rugissement si puissant qu'il suffit à briser les vitraux et les murs restants tout en me faisant tomber à la renverse.

Je me tournai vers Drago et Angéla. Tous deux semblaient terrifiés par l'apparition de la créature. Nous savions que la prochaine attaque signerait la fin du duel pour l'un d'entre nous. Les deux membres restants devraient alors se battre avec très peu de points de vie...

Cependant, Angéla avait le meilleur terrain, et son monstre était indestructible, par conséquent elle ne serait pas éliminée. Drago et moi étions vulnérables. Son monstre avait 5000 points d'attaque, et mon aile noire – vent d'argent le suprême était en mode attaque, j'allai certainement être sa prochaine cible…

-Je n'ai pas terminé jubila gariatron, à présent, je retire de mon cimetière tous mes monstres, c'est-à-dire huit pour invoquer le dieu de la destruction : Drakon, le maitre des enfers !

Drakon était là également ?! En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si étonnant, il avait permis à Shadow de le retrouver, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir…

Mais à présent, Gariatron pouvait nous anéantir tous les deux, en ne laissant qu'Angéla face à lui. Pouvait-elle faire face ? Son monstre avait beau venir tout droit de l'Atlantide, il ne pouvait pas attaquer…Ce duel était réellement le plus difficile que nous ayons eu à livrer jusque-là…

-Le moment de la fin est arrivé, j'active ma capacité spéciale ! S'exclama Gariatron –non, les Gariatron, la voix venait à la fois de la bouche de l'homme et du démon-…En réduisant mon niveau de deux, je peux détruire deux de vos cartes : dites adieu au gantelet Lanceur et à vent d'argent le suprême !

Nos monstres furent littéralement balayés dans un déluge de flammes noires, et nous aussi. Je roulai au sol sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être arrêté par un bloc de pierre. Seule Angéla était restée debout malgré la puissance de l'attaque.

-Drago, tu seras le premier à disparaitre, de mes propres mains !

Le visage du démon se tourna vers lui. Il ouvrit la gueule et une nouvelle gerbe de flammes noires en sortit. Drago était trop affaibli pour éviter l'attaque, il était à terre, impuissant. Je ne pouvais supporter ce spectacle et je détournai le regard quand j'entendis la voix d'Angéla :

-Ça sera pour une autre fois Gariatron, Drago ne mourra pas aujourd'hui ! Par contre, j'active un piège : bouclier magique de bras pour prendre le contrôle de Drakon !

-Es-tu folle ? Lui lançai-je, abasourdi. Tu es la seule qui a une chance de le battre !

-Moi ? Une chance de battre Gariatron ? Je ne suis même pas capable de battre un vieux deck LV je te signale me répondit-elle en riant. Allez, remportez ce duel les garçons, je compte sur vous !

Je vis Drakon se retourner contre son maitre et l'affronter en face devant les yeux ébahis de Gariatron.

-Tu n'as pas osé…Grommela-t-il. Tu viens de te condamner toi-même !

-Je sais surtout que je ne partirai pas seule rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'une détermination sans faille.

Le dragon des ténèbres s'élança sur le démon. Il était bien plus petit, il ne faisait pas le poids contre Gariatron…

Une minute…était-ce cela que voulait Angéla ? Détruire Drakon pour nous laisser le champ libre ? Non seulement elle nous avait protégés mais en plus elle nous donnait un espoir de victoire. Mais…le prix à payer restait bien trop grand…

Les deux créatures de l'ombre se combattirent brièvement, et Gariatron eu le dessus. Ses flammes surpassèrent celle de Drakon qui explosa tout simplement, emportant Angéla et notre ennemi dans sa chute. La jeune fille nous adressa un large sourire et forma un V avec ses doigts puis disparut au milieu du torrent de feu, sous les cris impuissants de Drago.

-Gariatron : 4300 – Drago : 500 – Angéla : 0 – Darksky : 1000

Angéla fut éjectée du terrain de duel et percuta violemment le sol, perdant aussitôt connaissance, un long filet de sang coulant le long de son front.

Mais elle était en vie, son monstre était encore sur le terrain pour le prouver. Marie se précipita pour l'aider et lui appliqua une compresse de fortune sur la tête pour arrêter le saignement.

Drago se releva et guetta le retour de Gariatron. Une rage incontrôlable s'était installée dans son regard et je pouvais le comprendre. A présent, lui et moi portions tous les deux les espoirs de celles qui nous étaient chères…

Le démon réapparut derrière un épais nuage de fumée. Dans sang perlait de sa bouche et se tenait le bras. L'explosion l'avait sérieusement amoché lui aussi. Mais il n'était pas encore vaincu, il semblait encore plus énervé qu'avant. Mais ce n'était rien face à la haine que lui vouait Drago…

-Sales Gamins…grogna le démon. Vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec moi ! Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! Vous allez voir que le sacrifice d'Angéla était inutile dès mon prochain tour…

-Il n'y aura pas de prochain tour pour toi Gariatron ! Cria Drago. Je vais en finir ici et maintenant avec toi.

-Ah, vraiment ? Ricana le démon. J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça...

-Je vais même en finir en une seule attaque…Je pioche et, en ayant trois monstres ténèbres dans mon cimetière, j'appelle le monstre qui signera ta fin : Dragon armé des ténèbres.

-Oh, il fait peur, mais penses-tu qu'il surpassera le roi des ténèbres ?

-Nous verrons bien, J'active ensuite Monster reborn pour faire revenir le gantelet lanceur, puis j'active la faculté de mon dragon : en retirant Tragoedia je peux…

-Aller directement au cimetière : j'active un contre : illusion des ténèbres si un de mes monstres ténèbres est ciblé par un effet, je l'annule et je détruis cette carte ! Dit adieu à ton dragon !

Celui-ci vola en éclat. Pendant une fraction de secondes, j'avais cru que nous allions gagner…En voyant cela, la détermination de Drago fut brisée en même temps que son monstre et il posa un genou à terre.

-Je…Je termine mon tour…

-Tu es bien présomptueux Drago reprit Gariatron. De simples monstres ne peuvent rien face à moi !

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite l'affreux, je suis encore là ! Et c'est mon tour !

Parfait, elle était là, j'allais pouvoir amocher sérieusement ce démon, le reste reviendrait à Drago…

-J'active également monster reborn pour faire revenir aile noire –vent d'argent le suprême. J'active descente aile noire : grâce à elle, comme je contrôle aile noire – vent d'argent le suprême, je peux invoquer depuis mon extra deck aile noire – arsenal aérien, et aile noire – maitre des armures va venir nous rejoindre également !

Mon monstre se transforma en comète rouge qui monta dans le ciel avant d'exploser en trois étoiles filantes distinctes. Mes trois monstres réapparurent dans les flammes. Tout était en place.

-Ces monstres stupides n'ont pas assez de points d'attaque pour me faire de mal…

-Eux non, mais pas si je fais ceci : je recouvre mes trois monstres synchro pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement !

-Mais…ils sont de niveaux différents ! Hurla Gariatron, les yeux exorbités.

-Exactement, c'est pourquoi je peux invoquer ce monstre qui va te rappeler des souvenirs : Déesse des flammes immortelle, rejoins-moi dans cette bataille et rallume la flamme du combat qui brulait en nous pour porter à notre ennemi le coup fatal : Nout, Déesse créatrice des cieux !

Une explosion de lumière se fit haut dans le ciel, et quelques secondes après, un phénix majestueux descendit sur le terrain, dissipant avec elle toute la brume invoquée par le démon et faisant briller à nouveau le soleil à travers les nuages d'orage.

Je crus que Gariatron allait devenir fou en la voyant, ses yeux sortaient presque de ses orbites, tandis que le démon rugissait furieusement. La carte donnée par ma mère était réellement scintillante. Je croisai son regard, il voulait tout dire. Je hochai la tête en signe de réponse. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant de confier la suite à Drago…

-J'active la carte que j'aie posée au tour précédent : Hommage torrentiel, tous les monstres sur nos deux terrains vont être détruits ici et maintenant…

-C'est hors de question, depuis ma main, je riposte avec Démon galactique Aron : grâce à elle, je me sauve de la destruction, mais ton monstre cependant…

-Va rester un peu avec nous rétorquai-je. Il me suffit de détacher un matériel xyz pour annuler sa destruction, mais ce n'est pas tout, tu prends également 3000 points de dommage !

Alors que mon monstre commençait déjà à tomber en cendres, il se reforma sous nos yeux dans une explosion d'énergie qui souffla à nouveau Gariatron derrière un épais nuage de fumée.

Gariatron : 1300 – Drago : 500 – Darksky : 1000.

-Je vais laisser un dernier cadeau à Drago, j'active permutation de créature – je me tournai vers lui – Voilà, elle est à toi, utilise là pour gagner !

Drago ne répondit rien, il était toujours aussi mal en point. Je récupérai cependant son gantelet lanceur. Je savais qu'il ne servirait à rien face à la capacité du démon. Mais Drago était intouchable désormais, si Gariatron tentais de le détruire, il périrait également par l'effet de Nout. J'avais fait ce que je devais faire, perdre ce duel ne me dérangeait pas si cela nous permettait de vaincre Gariatron.

-Tu perds une bataille mais pas la guerre ? Me dit soudainement Luna que j'avais totalement oubliée. Hélios était comme toi durant la grande guerre contre Diabound, il voyait ses défenses tomber une à une, Tefnuit, Su, Nebteth, Asar, et même Atum, mais jamais il n'a renoncé, il s'est battu jusqu'au bout.

-Oui, je ne peux pas le vaincre moi-même, mais je ne veux surtout pas que Drago soit vaincu. Après tout, il est le héros de la prophétie, il doit gagner.

-Non répondit gravement Luna. Une prophétie ne peut en rien influencer le court des choses. C'est toi, ainsi que cette brave Angéla qui avez fait de lui un héros, mais en aucun cas, il n'était prédestiné à l'être.

-Je vois répondis-je. Dans ce cas-là, je suis heureux d'avoir pu l'aider, même si je doute que devenir un héros fut son but premier au début de toute cette histoire.

-Tout comme Hélios dit-elle joyeusement.

Une pensée me traversa alors l'esprit.

-Mais…si gariatron est détruit…cela ne risque pas…

-Il y a des chances me répondit Luna en détournant le regard. Mais, je pense que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Je parle bien entendu de mon frère avant qu'il ne soit corrompu par les ténèbres, s'il devait se sacrifier pour le bien du royaume, alors il le ferait, n'ait donc aucune inquiétude à ce sujet.

Nous fûmes interrompus par le rugissement de Gariatron qui émergeait à nouveau des ténèbres, toujours plus furieux.

-Puisque tu veux tellement disparaitre Darksky, je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau ! Non seulement tous les monstres sur le terrain sont lock, mais en plus, en réduisant à nouveau mon niveau, je détruis tes dernière défenses ! Prépare-toi à mourir, Eradication totale !

Je vis les flammes de Gariatron envelopper et détruire le gantelet lanceur. Je savais que j'étais le prochain, mais cela ne me faisait pas peur, je savais que je laissais un espoir derrière moi.

Je regardai une dernière fois Luna, qui me sourit simplement et je me tournai alors vers Laura. Finalement, je n'avais pas été assez fort pour la protéger, ni même pour protéger Marie…

L'attaque se rapprochait de moi à grande vitesse et la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient me faisant transpirer à grosses gouttes mais je n'essayai même pas d'y réchapper. J'avais accepté ce qui allait m'arriver et je l'avais même provoqué. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire à présent.

Résolu, je fermai les yeux et attendis que l'attaque m'emporte mais je sentis tout à coup la chaleur des flammes diminuer.

-Désolée mon brave Darksky, mais ta mort sera pour une prochaine fois dit Luna en s'interposant.

-Que fais-tu ? Lui criai-je désorienté. Tu vas être…

-Blessée ? Tuée ? Qu'importe, cela fait déjà une éternité que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Mais toi, tu peux encore y passer du temps répliqua-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Laura. Sur-ce, à plus ! J'ai été ravie de te connaitre. On se revoit après la défaite de Gariatron !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans les flammes. Mais, l'attaque était si puissante que le bouclier de Luna qui ne suffit pas à l'arrêter et elle parvint jusqu'à moi.

Lorsqu'elle me toucha, je fus à mon tour projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et heurtai avec violence le mur. Je pus voir cependant Marie se précipiter vers moi avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.


	36. Chapitre final: Aurore

_**Chapitre Final : Aurore**_

-Darksky !

En voyant mon ami se faire engloutir par les flammes et perdre connaissance sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire, mon monde, déjà fragile, s'effondra totalement, et je sombrai dans le désespoir.

Tout ce chemin que nous avions parcouru jusqu'ici, toutes les épreuves que nous avions surmontées, était-ce en vain ? J'aurais dû affronter Gariatron seul et payer seul les conséquences mais à la place, j'avais entrainé mes deux amis avec moi dans ma chute…

Alors que je sombrais déjà, je vis une lueur dans les ténèbres. Elle était infime, mais incroyablement lumineuse. Elle se rapprochait de moi rapidement, elle m'appelait, elle me disait de résister, de continuer le combat. Mais pourquoi ? C'était terminé, Gariatron pouvait m'anéantir ce tour-ci, sans que je puisse riposter.

Je reçus alors comme une décharge électrique qui me tira de ma torpeur. Je levai les yeux et je vis Ladd, l'air mécontent, devant moi dans un espace totalement blanc. La citadelle et Gariatron avaient disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à ce décor lumineux et apaisant.

-Que veux-tu ? Me dire que je suis faible ? Vas-y, tu auras raison ! Lui criai-je.

-J'aurais adoré pouvoir te dire cela mon cher Drago, mais ce n'est pas le moment de te décourager.

-Comment ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

-Quelqu'un voudrait te parler dit-il en se tournant de trois quart.

Je poussai un cri de surprise. Derrière lui se trouvait notre ennemi, Gariatron !...Non, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était qu'Hélios. Voulait-il m'humilier encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà ? Ou bien venait-il m'achever en personne ? Dans tous les cas, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, je m'en fichais, je n'avais plus de raison de continuer le combat maintenant que tous étaient partis.

-Bien le bonjour Drago déclara le roi joyeusement avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

-Cela vous intéresse-t-il vraiment ?

-A vrai dire, non. Mais je dois m'assurer que le seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis est en bonne santé.

-Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ? M'exclamai-je interloqué.

-Je peux oui…Mais je n'aime pas me répéter…

LADD lui lança alors un regard noir et Hélios frissonna, puis reprit la parole en se raclant la gorge :

-En fait, je suis venu te donner ceci.

Il mit la main sur sa tête et enleva sa couronne avant de me la passer. Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire, mais il le faisait tout de même, sous le regard attentif de LADD. Comme je ne réagissais pas, il m'attrapa une main :

-A quoi cela va-t-il me servir ?

-Qui sait…

Sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons avant de repartir après avoir salué LADD.

-Bonne chance pour ce combat dit alors Hélios sans se retourner. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Après tout, tu es le digne fils de mon vieil ami, Solaris. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, d'ici là, tache de rester en vie !

Les silhouettes de Ladd et Hélios se dissipèrent lentement, comme deux ombres. Juste après, je me réveillai en plein milieu de la bataille. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté durant mon rêve. Gariatron n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Cependant, j'avais désormais en main un petit joyau scintillant. Je le reconnus immédiatement, il se trouvait sur la couronne d'Hélios. Et mystérieusement, une des pierres incrustées dans celle de Gariatron avait disparu… Que signifiait ce présent ? En quoi allait-il m'aider à gagner ce combat ? A part le jeter à la figure du démon, je ne voyais pas comment m'en servir…

Mais je devais faire confiance à LADD et à Hélios, ils étaient ma seule chance de sauver tout le monde…

Je me redressais, bien déterminé à en finir ce tour, coûte que coûte ! Théa m'épaulait toujours, et j'avais encore le soutien de mes amis, y compris celui de Darksky et Angéla. Ils m'avaient tous les deux laissé leur monstre le plus puissant, je devais m'en servir à bon escient.

-Allons-y Théa dis-je déterminé.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Je voyais Gariatron jubiler de l'autre côté du terrain. Il devait avoir raison, aucun de mes monstres ne pouvait attaquer, et dès son prochain tour, il me finirait en une attaque…Non, il n'y aurait pas de prochain tour pour lui !

Alors que je pensais cela, mon deck scintilla de mille feux. Confiant, je fis ma pioche, celle qui serait décisive pour l'issue de ce duel.

-C…C'est impossible…bégaya Théa.

Je regardai la carte que je tenais à présent dans mes mains et un sourire fendit mon visage. Le démon pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué de me voir arborer une telle expression dans ces circonstances.

-C'est terminé lui lançai-je, confiant.

-Tu crois cela ? Regarde mon terrain, je suis toujours là, et aucune carte dans ton jeu ne peut me surpasser !

-Si…Il y en a bien une…

-Une ?

Le démon écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que je m'apprêtai à faire.

-Je sacrifie à présent Nout, déesse créatrice des cieux, aile noire – maitre des tornades et Gorz l'émissaire des ténèbres afin d'invoquer le protecteur d'Héliopolis !

-Non, c'est du bluff ! Tu n'as pas cette carte en ta possession, je le sais parce qu'Hélios…

-M'a permis de l'obtenir complétai-je. Dieu haï de son frère, tué injustement, il est temps pour toi de renaitre une nouvelle fois pour apporter la victoire dans ce duel, apparait Osiris, le Dragon ressuscité !

La pierre bleue dans ma main resplendit, comme en réponse à l'invocation de la créature. Celle-ci, comme portée par une force invisible, s'envola haut dans le ciel et rayonna d'une intense lumière bleutée si forte qu'elle aveugla totalement le démon qui recula en se cachant les yeux.

A partir de la pierre, un majestueux Dragon bleu azur prit forme et le cristal vint se loger sur son torse.

-Il est temps d'en finir Gariatron, ton voile de ténèbres va se déchirer ici et maintenant !

-Un dieu ? La belle affaire ! Hurla le démon, fou de rage. Nout n'a rien pu faire contre moi, alors viens, je t'attends !

Osiris se lança sur le démon en crachant un flot de flammes bleues en réponse aux flammes noires de Gariatron. Aucun des deux ne cédait d'un millimètre. Mais, je voyais dans le regard du démon qu'il savait que ce combat ne se terminerait pas bien pour lui. Lentement, il perdait du terrain.

-Finissons-en…j'active la capacité spéciale d'Osiris : s'il combat un monstre de l'adversaire, celui-ci est automatiquement détruit et mon adversaire encaisse autant de dommage qu'il n'avait de points d'attaque !

Gariatron rugit et dans un ultime effort désespéré, ses flammes redoublèrent d'intensité. Mais, il pouvait avoir autant de puissance qu'il le souhaitait, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre Osiris au corps à corps. Soudain, le flot de flammes noires s'arrêta, et le démon fut submergé par celle d'Osiris.

Les deux démons souffraient en même temps. Ils se tordaient de douleur, gémissaient, hurlaient, mais ils refusaient d'abandonner pour autant.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous articula difficilement Gariatron en proie aux flammes. J'ai peut-être échoué, mais le l'avènement des démons originels est proche, et ce ne sont pas vos dieux qui vous sauveront face à une puissance aussi ancienne !

Juste après cela, le monstre explosa, et emporta avec lui les derniers points de vie de Gariatron qui fut soufflé dans l'explosion. Une forme sombre s'éleva au-dessus de son corps, et, après un cri, s'évapora dans les airs.

Nous avions gagné, enfin…Mais je n'avais pas le temps de savourer ma victoire, il nous restait une dernière chose à faire : il fallait nous enfuir d'ici. Tout le palais de glace était en train de s'écrouler sous le poids de nos combats !

Je me retournai vers Marie et je vis alors que Laura s'était réveillée et écarquillait les yeux, interdite.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…Il faut dégager d'ici !

-Laura, Marie, prenez Darksky et Angéla ! Leur ordonnai-je.

Elles acquiescèrent et partirent devant sans protester. Quant à moi, je devais encore faire sortir Hélios de ce temple. Certes, il était notre ennemi, mais sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu gagner ce duel. Je le vis à terre de l'autre côté du terrain. Le pouvoir de Gariatron l'avait quitté.

Je me précipitai à sa rencontre. Il était inconscient, mais vivant, ce qui était déjà extraordinaire en soit vu ce que son corps avait enduré.

-Tenez bon, je vais vous aider.

Je l'attrapai par un bras et je commençai à le trainer. Il n'était vraiment pas léger avec toute son armure de fer, mais je devais faire avec. Le chemin était peut-être long, mais je n'avais pas combattu pour me faire tuer au dernier moment !

-Derrière…Murmura Hélios dans un souffle presque inaudible.

-Comment ?

-Derrière le trône…il y a une autre sortie…

Je me précipitai aussi vite que possible à l'endroit indiqué. Effectivement, il y avait un passage étroit juste derrière. Je m'y engouffrais sans réfléchir avec Hélios. Le tunnel était incroyablement sombre, je voyais uniquement Hélios à mes côtés et les murs autour de nous. Heureusement, c'était un long boyau droit, sans bifurcation. Je sentais qu'Hélios reprenait peu à peu ses esprits car il essayait de marcher par lui-même.

-Alors comme ça, tu sauves ton ennemi Drago ? Cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié dit-il faiblement.

-Vous m'avez aidé, je vous suis redevable.

-Ah…Les cœurs purs…

Mais, alors que nous étions dans la salle d'entrée de la citadelle, nous vîmes Laura et Marie devant nous, figées, prêtes au combat.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

Elles ne répondirent rien, mais me firent une place. Je fis un bond de trois mètres. Shadow se tenait là et nous bloquait le passage. Cependant, je n'aurais su dire quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Peut-être était-il plus doux que lorsque je l'avais combattu. Sa haine semblait l'avoir totalement quitté.

-Quel dommage, cette citadelle va tomber en ruine, c'était pourtant un chef d'œuvre, une merveille montrant l'entraide entre les hommes et les monstres.

-Que veux-tu encore ? Demanda furieusement Laura.

-Rien du tout…je ne désire plus rien répondit Shadow tristement. Alors comme ça vous avez vaincu Gariatron ? Mais cela ne signifie pas la fin, quatre autres se tiennent, comme lui, prêts à prendre leur revanche, il vous faudra être forts.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ? Demanda Marie sur ses gardes.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire. Je comprendrai tout à fait que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance, surtout toi Laura.

Shadow commença à marcher dans la direction opposée à la nôtre, il retournait à l'intérieur de la citadelle !

-On peut savoir où vous allez comme ça ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je vais voir une dernière fois quelqu'un, pour lui dire ce que je pense réellement de lui. Mais toi Drago, fait sortir tout le monde de cet endroit.

-Attends un peu Shadow dit Hélios qui s'était soudainement réveillé. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…Tu as le droit de profiter un peu de ta vie avec ta fille toi aussi…

-Je me demande si j'ai encore ce droit…Murmura l'homme en baissant les yeux.

-Attends…papa !

Shadow s'arrêta net en entendant sa fille l'appeler ainsi et un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce. Nous n'entendions plus que le bruit de la glace se fissurant dans les murs.

-Ca faisait longtemps…que je n'avais pas entendu ce mot de ta bouche dit-il tristement. Et je ne suis pas sûr de mériter encore ce titre…

Pour toute réponse, Laura se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs. Shadow ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé Laura, tout est de ma faute…Si j'avais été un bon père, jamais Arthur et ta mère…

-Non, ce qui est passé est passé, alors s'il te plait, reste avec nous désormais…

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi reprit Shadow en la prenant par les épaules. Tu as des amis qui te soutiennent désormais, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras sans moi.

-Non, s'il te plait, reste ! Depuis que tu as sombré, j'ai attendu chaque jour le moment où tu redeviendrais toi-même, ce n'est pas pour te perdre aussitôt !

-Je ne serai jamais moi-même tant que la malédiction de Gariatron pèsera sur nous, c'est pourquoi, je dois l'enterrer avec moi…

Shadow repoussa violemment Laura. Marie se précipita avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise.

-Tu…

-Adieu Laura, je regrette sincèrement. Adieu Hélios, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop sans moi. Et enfin, Drago, tu as été un formidable adversaire. Nous aurions pu livrer d'autres duels, si les circonstances avaient été différentes…

Cette fois-ci, il tourna définitivement les talons, malgré les supplications de sa fille, il ne se retourna pas et s'engouffra dans le long labyrinthe. Laura se précipita à sa suite, mais l'entrée fut soudainement obstruée par la chute d'énormes blocs de glace.

-Il faut aller le chercher immédiatement ! Cria-t-elle. Il ne pourra pas s'échapper de là tout seul !

Darksky, qui s'était réveillé, lui mit la main sur l'épaule, et ferma les yeux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, tout en continuant de pleurer.

-Sortons d'ici ensemble, Laura lui murmura le garçon d'une voix douce.

Une fois à l'extérieur, nous pûmes voir, du haut d'une falaise, la majestueuse citadelle s'effondrer sur elle-même dans un épais nuage de poussière. Il ne restait plus que d'étranges lumières flottant dans le ciel. Tout était si calme, qui aurait cru qu'une des pires batailles de l'histoire venait de se tenir ici même.

Le néant avait disparu pour faire place à une magnifique prairie parsemée de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers. L'herbe se balançait lentement au gré du vent léger qui soufflait désormais à la place du mistral. Nous avions beau être à l'intérieur d'une montagne, la voute était si lumineuse que nous nous serions cru à l'extérieur. Non…nous étions réellement à l'extérieur ! Le roc qui enveloppait la citadelle avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à protéger désormais.

Le lever de soleil était magnifique par-delà les hautes montagnes. Ses rayons pourpres donnaient l'impression qu'elles étaient en feu. Une paix infinie planait dans ce recoin perdu du globe, éloigné de toute civilisation.

June nous rejoignit bientôt, elle semblait affolée. Quoi de plus normal après avoir vu la citadelle s'effondrer sur elle-même. Elle était accompagnée de deux jeunes filles, certainement les amies d'Angéla. Cette dernière venait tout juste de se réveiller, mais elle se précipita dans leur bras en pleurant et riant à moitié.

Hélios regardait au loin, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Il devait se retrouver perdu maintenant qu'il n'était plus possédé par Gariatron.

-Alors…qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Lui demandai-je, réellement intrigué.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois…que j'ai besoin de découvrir ce nouveau monde. Je vais partir en voyage…

-C'est une sage décision dis-je soulagé de ne pas avoir à le combattre encore.

Tout le monde semblait apaisé, tout le monde sauf Laura, qui continuait de pleurer dans son coin, son pendentif à la main. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce n'était pas à moi d'aller la consoler, c'était le rôle de Darksky, et c'était justement ce qu'il faisait. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

-Et toi Drago, que comptes-tu faire ? Me demanda Théa qui admirait également le paysage.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse encore, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela se terminerait un jour…

Nous restâmes ici encore un long moment, sans nous dire un mot, savourant simplement la magie du lieu. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que cette aventure touchait à sa fin. Est-ce que cela signifiait que j'allais devoir me séparer de Darksky et Angéla ? Je n'avais jamais imaginé cette possibilité qui me traversa l'esprit comme une lame acérée. Je repensais soudainement aux paroles de Gariatron puis Shadow : « L'avènement des démons originels est proche. Quatre autres se tiennent prêts à prendre leur revanche. ».

-Tu m'as l'air soucieux Drago, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Angéla inquiète en me tirant de mes pensées.

-Je pensais simplement à ce que Shadow a dit. J'ai comme l'impression que nous n'en avons pas terminé avec Gariatron…

-Peut être…Mais tu te tracasses pour rien affirma-t-elle en souriant. Pour l'heure, allons célébrer notre victoire.

Oui, Angéla avait raison, je ne devais pas me préoccuper de détails et vivre le moment présent. Gariatron n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, Hélios ne représentait plus une menace, Angéla avait pu retrouver ses amies et Darksky avait sauvé Laura. Tout cela allait bien au-delà de mes espérances.

Angéla me prit alors par la main et m'entraina auprès des autres. Du moins, c'est ce que croyais, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du groupe et se retourna. Elle était si proche de moi…Je ne pus que remarquer une nouvelle fois sa beauté, malgré ses nombreuses blessures, elle ressemblait toujours à un magnifique ange. Ses deux mèches se balançaient lentement, cachant ses yeux bleus comme le ciel par moment…

Je dus rougir mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre derrière son oreille et me sourit.

-Merci Drago dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Grace à toi, tout est enfin terminé. Jamais je ne pourrais te rendre la pareille.

-Non, vraiment, tu n'as pas besoin répondis-je gêné.

Pour toute réponse, elle posa un doux baiser sur ma joue tandis que le soleil au loin, était désormais totalement levé et faisait briller ses cheveux d'or comme des joyaux…

 _ **~The End ~**_


	37. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Alors que tout le monde se réjouissait dehors, il y avait encore un homme dans la citadelle. Son âme, bien que libérée de l'emprise des esprits de la terre immortel, ne pouvait accepter une telle destinée. C'est pourquoi, il devait retourner aux sources de sa malédiction, celle qui le hantait depuis son plus jeune âge, celle qui l'avait privé de sa bien-aimée, de son fils et qui l'avait fait sombrer dans une folie destructrice incontrôlable. Il ne le faisait même plus pour lui, peu lui importait son avenir désormais, il n'espérait plus rien de la vie, ses crimes étaient bien trop abominables pour être pardonnés. Il le faisait pour sa fille, le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie, celle qu'il avait tourmenté pendant deux longues années, celle qui, par sa faute, avait sombré également. Et cela, il ne pouvait se le pardonner, jamais !

L'homme frappa un des murs violemment. La glace à moitié fondue pénétra dans sa chair, et un filet de sang perla de sa main, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, dans ce long, très long dédale. Tout autour de lui s'effondrait, tout comme ses rêves. Cette citadelle constituait un idéal fou, irréalisable, et comme sa volonté de poursuivre son rêve, elle tombait en morceaux. Il rit en lui-même, il rit de sa naïveté mais également de sa bêtise. Comment avait-il pu se laisser monter la tête aussi facilement ?

Depuis qu'il avait vu, deux ans plus tôt dans cette prairie, Laura réduisant tout en cendres, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa vengeance contre Hélios, vengeance qui s'entendit bientôt à toute l'humanité. A présent, voir Laura entourée ainsi de ses amis l'avait fait réfléchir. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de sa fille, et il venait tout juste de comprendre d'où venait son désespoir. Il venait du Démon originel, Gariatron, le père des ténèbres !

L'homme à la cape noire devait faire vite, bientôt, il ne serait plus de ce monde lui non plus. Il leva la tête du sol qu'il contemplait depuis son départ. Il se trouvait alors dans une vaste salle circulaire. Sur les murs étaient gravées des tablettes, sans inscriptions à l'intérieur. C'était ici qu'étaient enfermées les âmes nécessaires à l'invocation de ses esprits de la terre. Il y en avait tellement…Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il recula soudainement, terrorisé par sa propre folie, puis se prit la tête dans les mains. Pendant un instant, le temps fut comme arrêté pendant qu'il pensait à la souffrance qu'il avait engendrée. Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cela sur la conscience, il devait se purger de ses crimes !

L'homme repris alors son chemin à travers le palais de glace. Plus il avançait, plus la citadelle tombait en morceaux. Il risquait sa vie à chaque instant, à chaque pas. Un bloc de glace tomba juste devant lui, un autre juste derrière, manquant de l'écraser. Il dut même se jeter en avant pour en éviter un dernier avant de pénétrer dans la dernière salle. Les portes d'acier explosèrent juste après sous le poids de la glace.

Il y était finalement arrivé…L'homme regarda en arrière. Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais, l'entrée était condamnée. Son regard se porta sur l'autre côté du terrain de duel. Une forme sombre flottait timidement dans les airs. Il s'approcha prudemment, mais la chose ne réagissait pas, elle devait être trop faible désormais. Juste en dessous d'elle, un carte gisait là, un carte noire, comme il n'en existe aucune autre. L'homme se baissa et la ramassa, avant de la brandir devant lui :

-Nous nous retrouvons enfin face à face, Gariatron dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Shadow…murmura la créature dans un râle.

-C'est terminé Gariatron, tes plans ont échoué, toutes tes magnigances vont sombrer avec toi…

-Et toi Shadow, tu vas sombrer avec moi ? Continua l'ombre toujours dans un souffle presque inaudible.

-Exactement, je vais m'assurer que plus jamais, tu ne tourmentes Laura…

-Ma disparition…ne résoudra en rien son problème…

Cette phrase résonna alors dans l'esprit de Shadow. Bien que ne voulût pas le croire, il savait au fond de lui que le démon ne mentait pas à cet instant précis. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus pour sa fille désormais ?

Shadow, perdu dans ses rêveries, entendis soudain un craquement sourd au plafond. Il leva la tête et découvrit avec stupeur qu'un énorme bloc de roche s'était détaché de la voute et tombait droit sur lui. Tout à coup, et pour la première fois, il eut peur de la mort, mais il ne s'enfuit pas, cela aurait été vain, il était condamné, il se contenta de regarder le démon en face. Puis, une immense douleur lui traversa le crâne, et quelques instants après, il n'y avait plus que le néant autour de lui…

Shadow se sentait aspiré dans un puis dans fond, il tombait, toujours plus bas, sans jamais atteindre les tréfonds des ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

-Est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux Shadow ? Laisser ta fille seule ? Dit alors une voix rauque, venant de toutes les directions.

-Je…

-Je peux te rendre ce que tu as perdu, tu le sais n'est-ce pas. Je peux faire bien plus également, dis-moi simplement quel est ton vœu le plus cher et je l'exhausserai…

-Je veux…simplement pouvoir revoir le visage de Laura…une dernière fois…Répondit Shadow d'une voix à peine audible.

-Dans ce cas, passons un accord, encore une fois, qu'en dis-tu ? aide-moi à vaincre Armageddon, et en échange, je te ferai voir ta fille…

-C'est…C'est d'accord, fais ce que tu veux de moi, Gariatron…


	38. Darksky: Le combattant de l'ombre

_**Darksky, le combattant de l'ombre**_

Marie, Laura, Papa, Maman, tous étaient partis brutalement et sans prévenir. Il ne restait plus que moi. J'étais seul. J'aurais certainement sombré dans la folie si Hélios ne m'avait pas donné un espoir de revoir ma sœur. Elle qui avait été lâchement kidnappée par cet homme : Shadow. A présent, je suivais un entrainement spécial dans une école reculée du pays, qui devait me permettre de devenir plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je le devais, je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais la sauver.

Je passais des journées difficiles, entre nos entrainements physiques épuisants et le peu d'heures de repos que nous avions. Tous les autres étaient bien plus forts que moi, plus robustes, plus âgés, et surtout plus agressifs. Je ne m'entendais avec aucun d'entre eux, j'étais toujours dans mon coin, à repenser au passé, à ces jours d'insouciance sur la falaise avec Laura.

Cela dura ainsi trois ans. Je ne voyais que très peu Hélios. Notre supérieur était un homme du nom de Sayer. Il voulait absolument que nous développions ce qu'il appelait le pouvoir télépathe, la faculté de rendre les monstres de duel réel. Dans quel but ? Je ne le savais pas. Le but même de ces entrainements était un mystère pour moi, je me contentai d'obéir, sans comprendre.

Enfin, le jour de mon quatorzième anniversaire arriva. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un quelconque présent. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'on vint m'annoncer que j'étais convoqué dans les quartiers d'Hélios en personne !

Mon cœur se mit à battre. En général, lorsque quelqu'un y est convoqué, plus personne ne le revoit par la suite. Je craignais le pire, mais je m'y rendis.

Ses quartiers étaient tout à fait quelconques : une vaste sale carrée, avec un bureau, une étagère, deux chaises et un tapis. Il y avait également une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de l'école, un bureau de proviseur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Lorsque j'arrivai, Hélios regardait dehors et me tournait le dos. Cependant, lui n'avait pas l'habit de n'importe quel directeur. Il portait une armure dorée, surmontée d'une grande cape rouge. Sur sa tête était posée une couronne incrustée de joyaux qui scintillaient au soleil.

Le professeur annonça mon arrivée, puis se retira tout aussi vite, me laissant seul avec Hélios. J'attendis qu'il prenne la parole. Son silence n'augurait rien de bon, et mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite dans ma poitrine. Il semblait contrarié. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Si tel était le cas, qu'allais-je subir comme châtiment ?

Mais alors que je ruminais toutes ces questions dans ma tête, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Un autre professeur se présenta, et une jeune fille entra à sa suite :

-Voici Yuiko Saya maitre dit le professeur avant de s'éclipser.

Je regardai la nouvelle venue. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir mon âge. Elle avait les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds ainsi que qu'une longue queue de cheval qui lui arrivaient presque aux hanches. Elle fronçait les sourcils, et dans son regard turquoise se reflétait comme une sorte de détermination. Elle devait certainement savoir pourquoi elle était là à en juger par son expression froide. Elle ne m'adressa même pas un regard et continuait de fixer Hélios, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne à son tour.

-Yuiko Saya et celui qui se fait appeler Darksky, vous devez certainement savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici tous les deux aujourd'hui déclara-t-il solennellement.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête, mais, devant mon expression interrogatrice, Hélios ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une vielle feuille de papier.

-J'ai l'impression que quelques explication s'imposent dit-il. Vous avez été choisis tous les deux pour vos excellentes aptitudes physiques et mentales. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance.

Hélios déroula son papier et je pus reconnaitre dessus une carte géographique. Cependant, les contours du pays ne me rappelaient rien de connu.

-Voici Mineos, une petite ile de l'archipel de Palaos, une ile déserte du pacifique. Selon certaines sources, il y aurait un trésor fabuleux enfoui là-bas, donnant force et espoir à ceux qui le trouve.

-Et vous voulez que nous allions le chercher ? Demanda Saya sans conviction.

-C'est exact. Il semblerait qu'autrefois, des colons y aient construit un temple avant de partir sans laisser de trace. Votre mission consiste donc à retrouver ce trésor avant les hommes de Shadow. S'il mettait la main dessus, nous serions dans une situation vraiment critique. Un avion vous y emmènera dès demain. Avez-vous bien compris ?

-Compris dit Saya comme si elle était à l'armée.

-Je…je crois, bafouillai-je.

Hélios nous congédia sans donner plus d'explications. Une fois dehors, je pus respirer à nouveau. Il ne voulait donc pas me sermonner, mais me féliciter. Cela me m'avait pas surpris sur le moment, mais tous mes professeurs et entraineurs n'arrêtaient pas de répéter que j'étais leur pire recrue pourtant…Je me retournai vers ma nouvelle compagne de route pour lui adresser quelques mots avant l'expédition.

-Faisons de notre mieux demain dis-je d'un ton enjoué.

-Tâche de ne pas me ralentir se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de partir sans même un regard.

Elle était exactement comme tous les étudiants ici, froide, distante et se croyant supérieure à tout le monde. Je ne fus même pas déçu de sa réaction, je n'attendais pas vraiment un mot de réconfort après tout.

Le lendemain, vers six heures du matin, nous nous trouvions sur la côte de cette île, seuls. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et nous voyions à peine où nous mettions les pieds, mais la vue que nous avions était splendide. Un vrai paradis comme on peut se l'imaginer, une mer bleue turquoise, du sable blanc et fin, et en contreplan, une forêt de palmiers. Au loin, nous entendions les premiers cris d'oiseaux exotiques. J'avais encore du mal à croire que je me trouvais en ce moment même à l'autre bout du monde, sur un ilot au milieu de nulle part.

Nous avions jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour trouver ce trésor. Hélios nous avait remis sa carte, il nous suffisait de rejoindre un endroit précis de l'île.

-En route, je ne veux surtout pas faire de mauvaises rencontre grommela ma nouvelle partenaire avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Notre marche dura longtemps, mais nous savions où nous étions, je n'étais donc pas inquiet. Saya, cependant semblait tendue. Elle sursautait à chaque bruissement, chaque coup de vent. Elle se cachait dans les taillis et regardait également de chaque côté avant de bifurquer, comme si nous étions espionnés. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle prenait autant de précautions. Nous étions définitivement seuls ici, personne n'aurait l'idée tordue de passer ses vacances au beau milieu du pacifique.

Comme cette mission commençait sérieusement à m'ennuyer- marcher ainsi n'était pas mon point fort- je décidai d'engager la conversation :

-Euh…Saya, c'est ça ? Demandai-je.

Elle me répondit d'un mouvement de tête sans rien dire.

-Je voulais savoir, depuis quand es-tu dans cette école ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir une telle chose ? Répondit-elle froidement. Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Je voulais simplement te connaitre un peu plus puisque nous travaillons ensemble désormais. Il serait mieux que nous nous connaissions un minimum tu ne penses pas ?

-Je n'ai pas demandé à travailler avec toi, on m'y a forcé.

-Mais dans les faits, tu travailles bien avec moi, alors tu ne veux pas savoir qui est ton partenaire ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Je pourrais être un tueur en série, ça ne te dérangerais pas ?

-Tu n'en es pas un, alors je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

Elle était décidément bornée et peu ouverte à la conversation. J'avais beau tenter de lui parler, je terminais toujours sur une impasse. Cette mission allait s'avérer d'un ennui inimaginable si je devais me contenter de la suivre sans rien dire, il y avait forcément une chose sur laquelle nous pouvions discuter, mais laquelle ?...

-Dis-moi Saya…

-Quoi encore ? Tu ne peux pas faire moins de bruit, quelqu'un va finir par nous repérer chuchota-t-elle.

-Mais ouvre un peu les yeux, il n'y a personne ici ! Dis-je assez fort pour le lui prouver.

Elle se jeta sur moi et me mit la main sur la bouche pour me faire taire et elle s'arrêta presque de respirer, comme si un simple souffle pouvait nous trahir. Nous attendîmes, mais personne ne vint. Elle relâcha alors sa pression et recommença à respirer.

-Tu es fou, tu veux vraiment nous tuer ? Dit-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

-Personne n'est venu répondis-je calmement. Il n'y a aucune raison de…

Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase qu'une sorte de flèche me frôla l'oreille et se planta dans un arbre juste à côté de nous. Nous nous retournâmes précipitamment. Des hommes portant des masques et des capes noires étaient sortis de nulle part. Ils étaient forts, je ne les avais même pas entendus arriver…

L'un d'eux, celui portant un masque plus foncé que les autres, se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers nous.

-Vous travaillez pour Hélios n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

-Et si je répondais que oui ? Dit Saya froidement.

-Alors je vous tuerai.

-Dans ce cas, non, nous ne travaillons pas pour lui…

-Mensonges, tuez-les ! Ordonna l'homme.

-Pourquoi demander si c'est pour ne pas vous satisfaire de nos réponses soupira Saya en sortant un couteau de poche.

Je vis une pluie de flèches aiguisées se diriger dans notre direction. Cependant, Saya ne semblait plus du tout effrayée. Au contraire, elle se précipitait à leur rencontre, et, avec une agilité hors du commun, elle les déviait une à une, avec une vitesse surprenante.

Alors qu'elle continuait de se battre avec sa main gauche uniquement, elle sortit de sa poche droite un petit objet rond qu'elle lança sur nos ennemis. Cela créa un épais nuage de poussière qui les aveugla quelques instants. J'entendais l'homme pester derrière ce rideau opaque et des flèches, tirées à l'aveuglette se figèrent un peu partout autour de moi.

-Dépêche-toi ! M'ordonna-t-elle en me prenant par le bras.

Nous courûmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans nous arrêter, toujours tout droit. Lorsque nous fûmes assez éloignés de ces hommes, Saya me lâcha et s'arrêta brutalement. Je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais à peine prononcé quelques mots que nous étions encerclés d'hommes voulant notre mort sans raison. Et pire que tout, Saya semblait les connaitre. Son courage m'avait d'ailleurs impressionné, tout comme le sang-froid dont elle avait fait preuve en répondant à l'homme.

-Tu ne veux pas me parler, mais à eux, tu leur fais de grand discours ? Dis-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu as à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproches.

-Les hommes de Shadow ? Répondis-je naïvement.

-Des tueurs en série oui ! Shadow est totalement fou, si nous croisons une nouvelle fois ces hommes, il se pourrait qu'aucun de nous ne survive ! Me cria-t-elle.

-Calme-toi un peu Saya. Peux-tu me dire qui sont-ils exactement pour commencer ?

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu fais ici soupira-t-elle. Shadow est l'ancien bras droit d'Hélios. Tu l'as certainement vu au moins une fois, il se faisait appeler Garden à l'époque. Mais il a décidé de se rebeller contre Hélios et tous ceux qui le suivent. Désormais, avec une poignée de réfractaires, ils nous traquent comme des bêtes sauvages…

Oui, à présent je voyais mieux qui était Shadow…Donc le bras droit d'Hélios avait enlevé ma sœur ? Et pour couronner le tout, je vivais au même endroit que lui depuis tout ce temps ! Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines. Hélios m'avait-il menti ? Connaissait-il les intentions de Shadow…ou bien était-il à l'origine de mes problèmes ? Il me fallait des réponses !

-Tu es tout blanc Darksky, est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Saya inquiète à mon sujet pour la première fois.

-Oui, tout va bien mentis-je. Finissons rapidement cette mission, et ensuite, j'irai personnellement rapporter le trésor à Hélios…

Elle m'observa, surprise de mon ton soudainement agressif, mais, lorsque je tournai le regard vers elle, Saya se releva et repris sa froideur habituelle.

Cette course effrénée nous avait au moins rapprochés de notre but. En quelques minutes à peine, nous fûmes arrivés à destination.

Il ne restait presque plus rien du temple. Nous avions devant nous un vaste champ de pierres disposées en cercles. Sur les bords, nous pouvions apercevoir des restes de colonne qui autrefois devaient être colossales. Partout, la mousse et le lierre avaient envahi les ruines.

Nous avançâmes parmi les décombres, et nous vîmes au milieu un petit escalier menant sous terre. Après nous être concertés silencieusement, nous descendîmes dans l'obscure salle souterraine.

Je ne voyais pas à un mètre, et je dus me prendre plusieurs fois de suite le mur avant que Saya n'allume une lampe torche qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle. Et, une fois que je pus voir autour de moi, je fus surpris par la pauvreté de la salle. Il n'y avait ni inscription, ni peinture. Les murs étaient nus, ce n'était que de la pierre telle qu'on peut la trouver dans les grottes. En face de nous, il y avait comme un petit autel sur lequel était posée une boite en or.

-Serait-ce…le trésor ? Demandai-je à ma partenaire.

-Non, c'est beaucoup trop simple…murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour moi.

A peine avait-elle dit cela que les murs se mirent à trembler. Je crus que toute la voute allait s'écrouler sur nos têtes, mais au lieu de quoi six ouvertures se créèrent dans la paroi de la salle. Juste après cela, des inscriptions se gravèrent à nos pieds. Saya se mit à les lire, bien qu'elles fussent écrites dans une langue incompréhensible formée de cercles et de carrés…

-« Quand un brille au-dessus, six brulent en dessous, quand trois contemplent le soleil, quatre abaissent le regard. Quand deux nagent à la surface, cinq plongent vers le fond… » On dirait bien que cette énigme doit nous permettre de faire le bon choix…

Cette énigme n'avait aucun sens ! C'était certes poétique, mais elle ne voulait rien dire.

-Tu es sûre que tu as bien traduit ? Demandai-je.

-Certaine…

Je levai les yeux vers les six portes. Au-dessus de chacune d'elle était inscrit un logo. Vingt-et-un points étaient disposés aléatoirement et séparés par des traits sur chaque logo. Pour moi, il n'y avait aucune différence entre tous…Saya réfléchissait à voix haute, me laissant profiter de sa réflexion.

-Vingt-et-un points, séparés par des traits, cinq traits pour être exacte, formant six cases distinctes…De plus, si on additionne les chiffres de l'énigme, cela nous donne vingt-et-un également…Il y a forcément un rapport entre les deux…murmurait-elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, par faute d'idée, je m'attelais à la contemplation du petit coffre en or. Il était fermé à clef, et il était impossible de l'ouvrir.

-Eureka ! S'écria Saya soudainement en me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournai d'un bond. Avait-elle réellement trouvé la solution à ce charabia ? Il fallait le croire, elle semblait si joyeuse et si sûre d'elle.

-La réponse était évidente, il suffisait de penser à un dé !

-Un dé ? Dis-je en attendant plus d'explication.

-Oui, ou plutôt à un patron de dé, tel qu'on en voit en cours de maths. Regarde attentivement la porte quatre Darksky ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

En effet, le logo qui se trouvait au-dessus était bien un patron de dé. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas où était le rapport…

-Assemble ce dé, lorsque la face 6 est en haut, celle du bas est la 1, pareil pour toutes les autres !

Je fus frappé par sa réflexion. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Hélios l'ait choisie pour une telle mission, elle était brillante. La solution me parut totalement dérisoire en regardant les autres portes : soit le patron ne s'assemblait pas correctement, soit ce n'était même pas un patron de dé.

Un bruit de pas se fit alors soudainement entendre dans les escaliers. De nombreux hommes venaient par ici. Saya me fit signe de la suivre silencieusement en emportant la boite avec moi, et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le long tunnel derrière la porte quatre…

A vrai dire, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant derrière cette porte, simplement un long chemin sombre qui semblait sans fin. Saya referma discrètement derrière elle, laissant les hommes réfléchir à cette énigme. Cela devrait nous laisser un peu de répit.

Sans un mot, Saya prit la tête et entama la descente. Nous marchions, toujours tout droit, en nous enfonçant toujours plus profondément sous terre. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne saurais le dire, toute notion de temps était effacée dans un tel endroit où chaque recoin se ressemblait.

Saya me barra soudainement la route, puis, lentement, elle ramassa une pierre qu'elle jeta devant nous. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, celui-ci se déroba dans un vacarme assourdissant. Je reculai de deux mètres d'un seul bond. Et dire que je n'étais pas passé loin de la mort.

-C'est un piège classique dit-elle d'un ton supérieur. Mais il y a toujours un moyen de les contourner, sinon, comment les hommes ayant caché le trésor seraient-ils sortis ?

Elle me désigna un sentier étroit qui passait au bord du gouffre béant. En le traversant, je n'étais toujours pas rassuré. Un faux mouvement et c'en était finit de moi. Je devais…ne pas regarder en bas…ce que je fis naturellement.

Horreur, je commençais déjà perdre l'équilibre ! Mais ma partenaire m'attrapa par le bras et me poussa pour que je traverse le précipice d'un seul pas. J'arrivai de l'autre coté sur le ventre, mais je devais à Saya la vie.

-Inutile de me remercier dit-elle avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire un mot. Elle se retourna cependant : tu auras l'occasion de le faire plus tard dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Plus je restais aux côtés de Saya, plus sa personnalité s'obscurcissait pour moi. Alors que je la pensais totalement indifférente, elle me sauvait, et lorsque je la voyais prendre la situation à la légère, elle redevenait ensuite froide et distante. Mais cela faisait d'elle également quelqu'un de fascinant. Un certain mystère planait autour de cette fille que je ne connaissais que depuis un jour, mais que j'appréciais déjà, même contre mon gré.

Elle me sauva par la suite encore de nombreuses fois dans ce temple : elle esquiva une série de flèches aiguisées, une hache sortant du mur. Elle me protégea même du piège constitué d'une boule géante dans un couloir étroit. Mais, à chaque fois, après m'avoir sauvé, elle redevenait distante et ne m'adressait plus la parole.

Après avoir échappé à une dizaine de pièges tous plus tordus les uns que les autres, nous arrivâmes dans une autre pièce circulaire. A première vue, elle n'était pas piégée. Aucun rayon laser, aucun gaz asphyxiant, aucun serpent tombant du plafond. Nous restions cependant sur nos gardes, et nous avions raison. Alors que nous étions presque arrivés de l'autre côté, la porte de sortie se ferma brutalement. Nous nous retournâmes, l'entrée était condamnée elle aussi !

Nous retenions notre respiration en attente du piège. Cependant, rien ne vint. Je remarquai alors une sorte de table juste devant la sortie. En m'approchant, je pus voir des inscriptions dessus que Saya put déchiffrer :

-C'est une épreuve de force cette fois déclara-t-elle en regardant la porte condamnée.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'on doit enfoncer ce truc ? Répliquai-je interloqué.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça, je crois qu'il faut prouver notre force pour pouvoir continuer, sans quoi, nous resterons piégés ici pour toujours.

Saya sortit alors son poignard de sa poche. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucun enne…

Rectification, il y avait des ennemis désormais. Des sortes de spectres étaient apparues dans une épaisse brume sombre et ils semblaient peu amicaux. Ils n'étaient pas totalement humains, du moins, ils ne l'étaient plus. Ils étaient tous armés d'épée ou de fusil, ce qui rendait le combat assez inéquitable pour nous. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Saya qui les attaquait sans réfléchir, esquivant les balles et les coups de sabre puis plantant son couteau dans leur cœur, ce qui avait pour effet de les faire disparaitre. Dans un coin de ma tête, je notais qu'il ne fallait jamais l'énerver si je ne voulais pas être poignardé dans le dos…

-Darksky, arrête de rêvasser ! Me cria-t-elle en déviant une lame qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi.

Elle la saisit, « tua » son propriétaire, et me la lança sans autre explication. J'imaginais que désormais, c'était mon tour de me battre. Cependant….c'était bien la première fois que je maniais une épée ou même que j'en tenais une en main. Cela ne devait pas être si compliqué, si des spectres le pouvaient, alors moi aussi. Je m'élançais ainsi dans la bataille. Je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal, je décapitai deux spectres, déviai la lame d'un ennemi et je me protégeai même une balle. Mais, à chaque fois qu'un disparaissait, deux autres apparaissaient. Etait-ce vraiment ce genre d'épreuve que nous avions à passer ? Tuer des spectres ? Me demandai-je tout en continuant le combat. Il devait y avoir certainement un autre moyen de gagner.

Je me mis à observer le mouvement de ces créatures, tout en continuant à me battre. Ils sortaient tous des murs, quoi de plus normal pour des spectres. Mais une chose m'intriguait, qu'y avait-il derrière ces murs ? Des réserves de spectres ? Ils ne pouvaient pas provenir de nulle part tout de même. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je forçai alors le passage et je me précipitai contre un des murs. J'aperçus alors comme une fente entre deux pierres. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il devait y avoir un mécanisme pour actionner une sorte de porte ! Je le cherchai du regard rapidement en balayant la pièce, et je m'arrêtai sur l'autel devant la grande porte. Juste devant était posé un petit objet brillant et doré. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ? Peut-être était-il tombé lors de la bataille…Dans tous les cas, je courus jusqu'à lui et, avec une roulade pour éviter une lame, je le ramassai. C'était exactement ce que je pensais, une petite clé actionnant un mécanisme. Je retournai ensuite à la fente, toujours en esquivant les coups, et je mis ma découverte à l'intérieur de la fente.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin, comme un verrou se levant. Je n'eus pas le temps de savourer ma victoire. Un spectre se tenait juste derrière moi et brandissait sa lame sur moi. Je cherchai la mienne, paniqué. Je ne l'avais pas encore en main que mon adversaire abaissait déjà la sienne. Je m'apprêtai déjà à recevoir le coup quand je le vis s'évanouir tout simplement dans les airs, pour faire place à Saya. Elle lui avait planté son couteau dans le dos.

-Bien joué Darksky…Dit-elle à bout de souffle. J'ai cru que nous n'en finirions jamais.

En effet, l'activation du mécanisme avait fait disparaitre tous les spectres d'un seul coup, toutes leurs armes gisaient à terre sans propriétaire.

J'entendis derrière moi comme des pierres glissant sur le sol, ce qui était exactement ce qu'il se passait. Le mur venait de coulisser pour nous ouvrir la voie sur un nouveau couloir. Je me relevai difficilement. J'avais des courbatures à force de courir à travers toute la salle, sauter et donner des coups d'épée.

-Nous y sommes presque, encore un dernier effort et…

Saya trébucha alors qu'elle tentait d'avancer et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

-Que se passe-t-il Saya ? Demandai-je inquiet. Tu es blessée ?

-Non, je ne crois pas…

Elle écarquilla alors les yeux de stupeur. Elle possédait une énorme entaille au niveau de la cuisse d'où le sang coulait abondamment. Je me dépêchai d'aller la rejoindre, et, déchirant un bout de mon manteau, je commençai à bander la plaie.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, laisse-moi derrière. Le trésor est plus important que moi.

-Hors de question ! Rétorquai-je. Je n'abandonnerai pas une amie, plus jamais…

-Une amie ? Tu me considères vraiment comme telle même si nous nous connaissons à peine et que mon attitude envers toi est plus que détestable ? Demanda-t-elle interloquée.

-Nous sommes partenaires pour cette mission, et par conséquent nous sommes amis, nous avons commencé cette mission ensemble, nous la finirons ensemble !

-Ta vision des choses est bien simpliste mon pauvre Darksky ricana Saya, mais son rire était sans méchanceté, elle était simplement amusée de mes paroles.

Oui, cette vision était peut être simpliste, mais c'était la vision du monde de Laura. C'était elle qui m'avait sorti de ma solitude après la mort de mes parents. Sans elle, j'aurais certainement sombré dans la folie, et Marie aurait dû se débrouiller seule pour survivre. Et, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais l'attitude froide de Saya me rappelait la mienne, c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle je me comportais ainsi.

J'aidai Saya à se remettre debout. Elle fit une grimace en s'appuyant sur sa jambe blessée et tituba. Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Je suis vraiment un fardeau, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-elle tristement.

Je ne répondis rien, surpris par un changement d'attitude si soudain. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle ne m'adressait même pas la parole, ou à peine, et voilà qu'à présent elle me parlait comme à un vieil ami.

-Reposons-nous un peu ici lui dis-je alors.

-Comment ? S'écria-t-elle stupéfaite. Hors de question, les hommes de Shadow pourraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, je refuse…

Elle me repoussa et tenta de marcher seule, mais après un seul pas, elle s'écroula par terre.

-Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état de continuer.

-Je suppose que tu as raison soupira-t-elle.

Je m'assis alors à côté d'elle, et je commençai à lui parler de tout et de rien. Elle me demanda comment je pouvais rester toujours aussi joyeux, même dans les pires situations comme celle-ci. Je lui répondis simplement que c'était l'enseignement d'une personne que j'aimais énormément.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'envie d'avoir de si bons amis… dit-elle d'une voix tintée de mélancolie et de tristesse.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre à cela. J'attendis qu'elle m'explique d'elle-même, mais elle ne revint pas sur ce sujet-là. Nous restâmes assis dans cette pièce si longtemps que j'en avais totalement perdu la notion du temps. Nous étions arrivés le matin sur cette île, mais maintenant, quelle heure était-il ? Midi ? Seize heures ? Ou bien peut-être déjà Vingt heures qui sait. Saya s'était endormie sur mon épaule, elle devait en avoir bien besoin après un tel combat. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, elle m'avait sauvé la vie, au péril de la sienne, alors que je la connaissais à peine.

La regarder dormir paisiblement laissait peine à croire qu'elle savait se battre férocement. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle lycéenne ordinaire, menant une vie tout à fait banale, sans rebondissement. Mais notre destinée à nous, qui nous nous entrainions avec Hélios, était tout autre. Nous pouvions dire adieu à ces jours d'insouciance caractérisant l'adolescence, chaque jour était un combat.

Je me mis à repenser à Laura, à nos duels sur la falaise. Cette vie me semblait totalement révolue désormais, et aucun retour en arrière ne me semblait possible, il suffisait de regarder l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais : un vieux temple sur une ile déserte. J'étais sûr que cette vie d'aventure aurait plu à Laura. Contrairement à moi, elle était intrépide, et n'avait pas peur du danger. En ce moment même, elle devait être à l'école en train d'étudier, derrière un bureau, à écouter un cours de maths tranquillement. Mais pensait-elle encore à moi après toutes ces années ? Ou bien m'avait-elle oublié ?

Une chose était sûre, elle était plus que jamais présente dans mon esprit, et indirectement, c'était elle qui m'aidait à survivre. Sa carte, Trishula, m'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois déjà.

J'entendis soudain un bruit sourd venant de derrière la porte d'entrée. Les hommes de Shadow devaient être arrivés. Je tentai réveiller Saya :

-Q..Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en se réveillant en sursaut. Je ne dormais pas hein, j'étais juste en train de…

Je lui fis signe de se taire et d'écouter attentivement. Quand elle comprit ce que je voulais dire, elle hocha la tête et tenta de se lever. Elle fit une grimace, mais elle semblait pouvoir marcher désormais. Discrètement et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, nous franchîmes la porte nouvellement créée qui se referma derrière nous. Tant mieux, cela occuperait ces types quelques temps.

Nous marchâmes encore longtemps dans ce couloir sans fin, Saya devant parfois s'appuyer contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Sa blessure avait cessé de saigner, mais la douleur semblait toujours présente. Si nous avions eu à combattre à ce moment, je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions tenu très longtemps.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans une autre pièce, semblable encore une fois aux précédentes. Cependant, un élément du décor me frappa. Au centre de la pièce se dressaient fièrement deux immenses statues représentant deux dragons, l'un en or, l'autre en onyx certainement vu sa couleur noire comme la nuit. Autour d'elle, quatre piliers étaient dressés, chacun d'une couleur différente : un rouge, un bleu, un vert et un ambré. Je remarquai alors que chacune des statues avait une clé autour du cou.

-Voici donc la dernière épreuve avant le trésor : dit alors Saya. « Voyageur au cœur pur en quête de vérité, tes pas t'ont mené en ces lieux isolés. Voilà donc l'ultime énigme : deux clés se trouvent accrochées, mais une seule peut ouvrir cette porte de d'acier, l'autre déclenchera un piège mortel dont nul ne peut réchapper. » Plutôt simple tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, enfin, mieux vaut ne pas se tromper répondis-je angoissé à l'idée de pouvoir faire le mauvais choix.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a toujours des indices dissimulés un peu partout pour résoudre ce genre d'énigme, il faut simplement les trouver.

Nous nous séparâmes et je commençai les recherches. Je regardai partout, sur les murs, au sol, au plafond, mais je ne vis rien ressemblant à un indice quelconque. Mon regard se tourna alors vers les statues. L'énigme parlait de porte d'acier. Or l'acier est de couleur presque noire, et il y avait justement une statue noire. Mais, l'énigme ne pouvait tout de même pas être aussi simple que ça…

Je me rapprochai d'elle pour mieux voir. Saya semblait avoir eu la même idée car elle vint dans ma direction.

-Je pense que ces statues cachent un indice déclara-t-elle, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'elles dans cette pièce.

-Et qu'est-ce que nous devons chercher exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout ce qui parait bizarre.

-Tout me parait bizarre ici répondis-je ironiquement, bien que cette phrase soit vraie.

Ces statues n'avaient rien de particulier, mis à part le fait qu'elles étaient spécialement bien sculptées. On pouvait presque distinguer chaque écaille du reptile volant. Je remontai mon regard vers la tête de la statue noire. Il faisait réellement peur à voir, avec ses yeux de rubis qui semblait vous suivre du regard. J'eus des frissons rien qu'à cette pensée et je détournai rapidement le regard et je le reportai sur l'autre statue, celle en or. Sur celui-ci, pas question d'écaille, elles étaient remplacées par de fines plumes et son regard était bleu comme l'azur, ce qui était assez réconfortant.

-Celle-ci…Dit Saya d'une voix éteinte.

-Comment ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et passa devant moi sans même me regarder et s'empara de la clé autour du coup du dragon d'or. Mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement lorsque j'entendis la terre trembler juste après cela. Avait-elle pris la mauvaise clé ? Je suais à grosses gouttes tandis que la terre tremblait de plus en plus. Je sentais ma mort se rapprocher. Je me tournai vers Saya, elle n'avait aucune réaction, elle restait impassible, comme si elle était déconnectée de ce monde.

Cependant, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire et je pus enfin souffler avec quelques secondes interminables de peur.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il s'agissait de la bonne clé ? Demandai-je impressionné.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle soudain comme si elle sortait d'un rêve.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit la clé qu'elle tenait entre les mains et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Non, pas encore murmura-t-elle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je, bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

-Non…ce n'est rien d'important répondit-elle tristement en essayant de cacher sa peur derrière un sourire. Bien, allons ouvrir cette porte maintenant que nous le pouvons.

Nous nous approchâmes puis Saya introduisit la clé d'or dans la serrure. Celle-ci tourna toute seule à l'intérieur et la porte s'illumina d'une lumière éblouissante. Elle s'ouvrit lentement…très lentement, à ce rythme, nous ne pourrions pas entrer avant une heure.

-Merci d'avoir fait tout le travail à notre place dit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes en sursaut. Les hommes de Shadow, ils nous avaient rattrapés ! Mais comment ? Nous avions pourtant une avance certaine sur eux !

-Ce piège était le seul résistant encore à mes hommes déclara le chef. Mais à présent, le trésor est à nous.

-Et puis quoi encore, nous étions là les premiers ! S'écria Saya.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais le nombre fait la force, vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ricana l'homme.

-Si, je peux toujours vous défier en duel ! Déclara Saya.

-Et pourquoi accepterai-je ?

-Parce qu'un vrai duelliste ne se défile jamais devant un défi, à moins que vous n'en soyez pas un…

-J'admire ton audace grogna-t-il. Soit, je vous propose un marché : si vous gagnez, nous partons, mais si nous gagnons, alors c'est vous qui partirez sans opposer de résistance…

-Marché conclus ! Répondit Saya avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Mais ce duel est joué d'avance, vous ne pouvez rien face à moi…

Saya était vraiment sûre d'elle, c'était impressionnant. Je me rendis compte alors qu'elle devait effectivement être une excellente duelliste selon les dires d'Hélios, raison supplémentaire pour laquelle elle avait dû être choisie pour cette mission…

-Je prends la main dit l'homme. Voici mon monstre, comme je n'en contrôle aucun je peux l'invoquer spécialement : cellule colonie de chrome !

-qu'est-ce qu'il est moche…dit Saya à voix basse.

-Je le sacrifie à présent pour invoquer ma mante colonie de chrome, puis j'active son effet : en payant 1000 points de vie, je fais revenir sur le terrain ma cellule colonie de chrome. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Homme de Shadow : 3000 – Saya : 4000

-C'est pas terrible tout ça, je vais vous montrer comment on se bat…Je vais poser un monstre en position de défense face verso et vous laisser la main.

L'homme au masque noir éclata de rire, bientôt suivi de tous les autres. Il y avait de quoi, son terrain était bien rempli et Saya se contentait de poser un monstre. Mais elle semblait si sûre d'elle, était-ce du bluff ?

-Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu ne représentes aucun danger finalement ! A mon tour, je vais t'achever rapidement : j'invoque génome colonie de chrome, puis j'active mon piège : offrande suprême : en payant 500 points de vie, je peux faire une invocation supplémentaire.

Saya : 4000 – Homme : 3500.

-Je sacrifie donc mon génome colonie de chrome considéré comme deux sacrifices pour invoquer Longicorne colonie de chrome, et son effet s'active, je paie 1000 points de vie pour détruire ton monstre, tu as perdu !

Saya : 4000 – Homme : 2500.

-Tout cela est tellement prévisible soupira-t-elle. Le montre que vous venez de détruire est Polao, wind Dragonstar, et lorsqu'il est détruit, je peux invoquer depuis mon deck Suanni, fire Dragonstar en mode attaque…

-Et alors, je vais le détruire lui aussi, j'active une nouvelle fois offrande suprême pour invoquer Hurleur colonie de Chrome ! Tu ne pourras pas survivre à toutes ces attaques !

Saya : 4000 – Homme : 2000.

-Nous verrons bien dit Saya en haussant les épaules, ce qui exaspéra son adversaire encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-J'attaque ton Suanni avec Longicorne !

Saya : 2900 – Homme : 2000.

-J'active l'effet de mon dragon, j'invoque depuis mon deck Bian, Earth Dragonstar en mode défense.

-Hurleur colonie de Chrome va alors le détruire !

-Vous ne comprenez rien, mais tant pis, j'invoque depuis mon deck Taotie, Evil Dragonstar.

-Il sera détruit lui aussi ! Hurla l'homme hors de lui…

-Toujours inutile, voici à présent Jiaotu, Darkness Dragonstar.

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour…

Son adversaire semblait à la fois furieux et perplexe devant la stratégie de Saya. Certes, elle tenait bon face à ses attaques, mais elle se contentait d'invoquer des monstres faibles. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se contenter de ça dans son deck ?

Je me tournai vers elle et je croisai son regard déterminé qui me disait d'avoir confiance en elle. Je priai pour qu'elle sût ce qu'elle faisait.

-Bien, finissons ce duel dit-elle en baillant.

-J'adorerai voir ça…

-C'est vous qui l'aurez voulu. J'active ma carte magie : Dragonstar Comet Trail : il me suffit de renvoyer dans mon deck Suanni et Taotie pour piocher deux cartes. J'active ensuite l'effet de Jiaotu ! En défaussant Dragonstar Leyline et Dragonstar incarnation de ma main, j'invoque depuis mon deck ces deux monstres : Bixi, Water Dragonstar et Suanni Fire Dragonstar ! Dans la noirceur de la nuit, les étoiles se rassemblent et brillent dans le ciel pour donner naissance à une nouvelle lumière ! Rejoins-moi Gongfu, Dragonstar of Brillance ! Et lorsqu'il est invoqué, je peux renvoyer au deck autant de cartes sur le terrain que d'attribut de monstres utilisés pour son invocation, donc trois…je crois que vos trois monstres qui m'ont attaquée feront l'affaire…

-Pas si vite, j'active Vague d'infestation : en renvoyant mon longicorne à la main, je détruis ton monstre, bien essayé mais…

-C'est inutile, grâce à l'effet de Bixi, mon monstre n'est pas affecté par les cartes piège…De plus, par l'effet de Suanni, il gagne 500 points d'attaque…

-C'est une blague ! S'exclama l'homme.

-Si c'en était une, elle ne serait pas très drôle…Bon, je vais en finir. Je pose une carte face cachée et j'active l'autre effet de Gongfu : il me suffit de détruire la carte que je viens de poser pour rappeler Suanni de mon cimetière. A présent, Suanni, Détruis cette cellule et Gongfu attaque le directement : scintillement des étoiles !

L'attaque toucha l'homme et le projeta dix mètres plus loin, sur la statue, ce qui l'assomma. Saya me prit alors par le bras et profita de confusion qui régnait parmi nos ennemis pour se franchir la porte. Une fois de l'autre côté, nous pûmes enfin souffler et je m'écroulai au sol, épuisé.

-Quelle histoire soufflai-je.

-Ils ne sont pas prêts de mettre le pied ici sans la clé ! Dit joyeusement Saya en la tenant dans sa main.

Mais, alors que nous pensions être tranquilles, une lumière vive illumina soudainement la pièce. Une dizaine de torches venaient de s'allumer en même temps et formaient un chemin rectiligne jusqu'à un grand autel, encore un…

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, puis nous prîmes la résolution de découvrir le secret de ce temple une bonne fois pour toute. Nous montâmes les marches en silence, le seul bruit que nous percevions était le crépitement des flammes. Sur le pinacle, était posé une autre clé, ainsi qu'un vieux parchemin. Saya le déplia prudemment et se mis à lire ce qui était écrit, encore dans une langue étrange au passage.

-« Félicitation voyageur, vous êtes sur le point d'acquérir un pouvoir dépassant l'entendement. Mais sachez qu'un grand pouvoir implique une grande responsabilité, c'est pourquoi, voici votre dernière épreuve : Toutes les clés n'ouvrent pas nécessairement une porte, la clé de cette énigme se trouve devant vos yeux, mais la voyez-vous ? »

-Encore du charabia pour moi soupirai-je. Je te laisse répondre à cette question…

Mais elle ne me répondit rien. Elle ne bougeait d'ailleurs plus du tout. Je tentai de la réveiller, mais tout était inutile, ses yeux demeuraient vides, son regard, sans expression, et tous ses membres étaient raides. Que se passait-il avec elle ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle me quittait aujourd'hui pour se perdre dans ses pensées…

Elle fit un pas en avant, et, sans explication, saisit la clé avant de la jeter au loin.

-Saya, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! M'exclamai-je interloqué.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'écroula et je la rattrapai avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle était brulante. Sa blessure s'était-elle infectée ? Etait-elle malade ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser, j'étais totalement dépassé par la situation. Heureusement, elle rouvrit les yeux rapidement.

-Darksky ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Que vient-il de se passer ?

-C'est assez dur à expliquer, mais tu as lancé la clé se trouvant là à l'autre bout de la pièce…

Elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela et se releva d'un bond, non sans grimacer lorsqu'elle dut s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée.

-Nous devons retourner au début déclara-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi cela ?

-Nous avons besoin d'une boite pour résoudre cette énigme !

-Une boite comme celle-ci ? Demandai-je en sortant l'objet.

-Exactement ! S'exclama-t-elle. Darksky, tu es génial !

Elle me sauta dans les bras et je lâchai la boite sous l'effet de surprise, j'en perdis même l'équilibre. C'était la première fois de la journée qu'elle me témoignait réellement de la reconnaissance.

-Maintenant, emparons nous de ce pouvoir et nous pourrons quitter cette maudite ile !

Elle ramassa l'objet en or et s'approcha de l'autel avec. Celui-ci réagit à la présence de la boite et se mit à scintiller. Lorsqu'elle mit en contact les deux, la lumière devint aveuglante. Lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, mon coffre s'était ouvert…


	39. Darksky: Au dela de l'amitié

_**Darksky : Au-delà de l'amitié**_

-Une carte ? Voilà donc tout ce que vous avez trouvé dans ce temple ? Nous demanda Hélios.

-C'est cela répondit Saya. Lorsque le coffre s'est ouvert, il ne contenait que cette carte.

-Intéressant marmonna-t-il en observant de plus prêt notre découverte. Je vais faire quelques recherches, en attendant, vous avez bien mérité quelques jours de repos.

Saya s'inclina devant Hélios et prit la direction de la porte, cependant, moi, je ne bougeai pas et je fixai Hélios d'un regard mauvais. Il s'en rendit assez vite compte.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Darksky ?

-Oui, Shadow…vous m'avez dit qu'il avait enlevé ma sœur…

-C'est exact, c'est pourquoi nous devons le vaincre, pour que tu puisses la retrouver.

-C'était votre bras droit n'est-ce pas ?

Ma phrase jeta un froid. Saya s'arrêta net et Hélios se raidit. J'avais apparemment touché un point sensible. Si Hélios me mentait, je le verrai tout de suite. Cependant, il reprit calmement la parole :

-Oui, il l'était. J'avais d'ailleurs toute confiance en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il me trahisse.

-Mais vous saviez qu'il avait enlevé ma sœur, alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ! Criai-je en abattant mon poing sur la table.

-Tu veux vraiment connaitre la vérité ? Soit, mais elle ne va pas te plaire : à l'époque, je recevais de mystérieuses lettres d'un dénommé Shadow, des lettres de menaces, mais je ne savais nullement de qui il s'agissait. Je ne l'ai découvert que lorsqu'il m'a trahi. Cette explication te convient-elle ?

Toute son histoire sonnait faux, mais personne ne pouvait inventer un tel mensonge sur le moment. Je décidai de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute pour le moment, faute de mieux. Je m'inclinai à mon tour et je rejoignis Saya à l'extérieur.

-Tu doutes vraiment de lui n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser en vérité répondis-je troublé.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien me dit-elle joyeusement en me tapotant l'épaule.

Elle commençait déjà à s'éloigner mais elle se retourna juste au coin du couloir :

-Au fait, merci pour la mission, je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi. Il faudra se refaire ça une prochaine fois.

Puis, elle disparut dans une autre salle. Cette mission avait été bien étrange et riche en rebondissements, le plus extraordinaire étant peut-être le changement d'attitude de Saya. Moi qui pensais que tous les élèves de cette école étaient sans cœur, je venais justement de rencontrer quelqu'un sachant être reconnaissant, et même amical. Je n'avais pas perdu mon temps après tout durant cette journée. Mon instinct me disait que j'allais très bientôt entendre parler de Saya à nouveau.

Seul dans ma chambre le soir, je repensais à ce que nous avions vécu, et plus particulièrement à un point : les absences de Saya. A chaque fois que nous étions confrontés à un problème insoluble, elle était comme déconnectée de ce monde, puis, lorsqu'elle revenait parmi nous, la réponse lui semblait évidente. Elle devait posséder une sorte de don pour résoudre les énigmes…Son deck m'intriguait également au plus haut point. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un pareil. Il bloquait toutes les attaques de son adversaire pour ensuite riposter avec force. Non seulement Saya était un génie pour résoudre les énigmes, mais en plus, était certainement une des meilleures duellistes que je connaissais. Je me demandai alors comment elle était en cours, plutôt agressive et distante comme au début de la mission, ou bien sociable et gaie comme à la fin ? Une chose était sûre, il planait sur elle des mystères la rendant fascinante. Il fallait que je la revoie à tout prix.

Cependant, les jours et les mois passèrent et je n'entendis plus parler d'elle. Saya avait comme disparu de la circulation, et il était hors de question d'aller dans une autre classe pour prendre de ses nouvelles, je me serais fait jeter dehors. Je commençai à me dire que je ne la reverrai plus lorsque je fus à nouveau convoqué dans le bureau d'Hélios. Mon cœur se mit à battre lorsque je franchis le seuil de la porte. Comme je l'espérai, Saya était convoquée elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'adressa un grand sourire accompagné d'un « bonjour » chaleureux. Je les lui rendis, content de voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Nous nous assîmes et nous écoutâmes Hélios :

-Bien, j'ai finis par déchiffrer cette maudite carte, et il semblerait qu'elle nous amène cette fois-ci dans une autre partie du monde, totalement différente.

-Et où ça ? Demanda Saya.

-Dans la ville de néo Domino city. Cette fois-ci, je vous donnerai une escorte, la ville est très bien gardée, surtout depuis l'incident des esprits de la terre immortels.

-Et que devrons nous faire une fois là-bas ? Demandai-je.

-Faire diversion le temps que d'autres s'occupent de tâches plus délicates.

Le jour même, nous fûmes débarqués en plein centre-ville. Il y avait beaucoup d'animation et de passage. Ici, personne ne semblait se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Au loin, je vis un grand pont reliant la ville à une petite ile. En tournant la tête, j'aperçus une immense tour de verre. Tout cela était si moderne que nous avions du mal à croire que nous étions toujours à la même époque.

Nous marchâmes dans les rues sans but, comme des touristes ordinaires. A vrai dire, nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Hélios nous demandait de distraire, il en avait de bonnes lui…

Nous passâmes devant diverses boutiques, cherchant des idées, mais rien ne nous vint à l'esprit. Saya s'arrêta soudain devant la vitrine de l'une d'entre elle. C'était un magasin de jouets, et elle contemplait tristement un vieil ours en peluche qui prenait la poussière à l'intérieur.

-Tu veux que je te l'achète ? Demandai-je sans savoir quoi dire.

\- C…Ça ne va pas bien ! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant. J'ai passé l'âge de jouer à ces trucs, et puis, nous n'avons pas le temps !

Oui, bien sûr, quelle question stupide. Je repartais déjà, pensant qu'elle me suivrait, cependant, elle s'était remise à le contempler. Son regard était si triste, je ne pus m'empêcher de reposer la question.

-Tu sais, tu as bien le droit de jouer un peu toi aussi…

-Je n'ai…jamais pu en avoir un…murmura-t-elle comme perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Je ne dis rien, mais sa phrase suffisait à me convaincre de l'acheter pour elle. Je rentrai dans le magasin et je demandai au vendeur le prix. Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas trop cher. Je ressortis avec mon présent. Elle était toujours à la même place, en train de regarder la vitrine. Je lui tendis alors, et elle leva les yeux, effarée :

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça pour moi ? Je te l'ai dit, je n'en veux pas…

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'en as jamais eu. Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau pour m'avoir sauvé la dernière fois.

Elle ne répondit rien mais prit tout de même la peluche qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Elle se mit alors à pleurer.

-Personne…ne m'avait jamais offert de cadeau comme celui-ci; sanglota-t-elle. Etait-ce trop demander, une simple peluche ! Lança-t-elle à une personne invisible.

-Saya…je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais…

-Non, tu ne sais pas, personne ne peut savoir…dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Dis-toi simplement que je rêverai presque d'avoir ta vie…

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je intrigué.

-Je t'expliquerai une autre fois…

Saya se remit en route, tout en continuant de serrer contre son cœur l'ours en peluche. Je lui avais raconté mon histoire, et pourtant, elle enviait ma situation, sa vie devait vraiment avoir été affreuse pour en venir à souhaiter perdre ses parents et ses proches.

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans cette foule pendant une heure. Aucun de nous ne prononçait un seul mot, mais je voyais qu'elle était de moins en moins distante de moi. Le matin, je sentais encore en elle une sorte de réticence à m'exprimer tous ses sentiments, mais depuis que nous étions passés devant cette boutique, tous ses doutes semblaient s'être évaporés. Je lisais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Nous traversâmes le pont reliant les deux parties de la ville et nous nous arrêtâmes devant un tremplin de bois surmontant l'océan. Nous nous approchâmes, intrigués. Une plaque était posée là : « pont dédale, construit par un homme légendaire, que son rêve se perpétue pour l'éternité ».

J'avais déjà entendu cette histoire quelque part, mais impossible de me souvenir où. Saya au contraire, semblait troublée par cet endroit.

-Le pont dédale, il était censé relier le cœur des gens de satellite et de néo domino city. Si seulement il avait pu relier leur cœur à eux aussi…

-Dis-moi Saya, tu as l'air de penser souvent au passé aujourd'hui…

-Ce n'est rien, ça m'arrive tout le temps…

-Justement, se perdre dans ses souvenirs est dangereux, fais-moi confiance. Si tu t'enfermes dans ton passé, tu risques d'en rester prisonnière pour l'éternité.

-C'est simplement…que tu es un peu comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu…

-Tu exagères, je ne…

-« Non, je suis très sérieuse »! Répliqua-t-elle. Saya inspira profondément et reprit la parole « Vois-tu, je suis fille unique. On pourrait penser que c'est une chance, que tu as toujours tout pour toi. Mais on se tromperait lourdement. Je devais avoir un frère jumeau, mais il est mort à la naissance, alors que moi, j'ai pu vivre. Cela a totalement traumatisé mes parents, ils se disputaient sans cesse après ma naissance m'a-t-on raconté et ont commencé à boire. J'étais celle qui leur avait enlevé leur fils. Ils ne se souciaient que très peu de moi par la suite. C'était à peine s'ils me préparaient des repas chauds. Je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre part d'affection de leur part, c'est pourquoi, lorsque j'eus douze ans, je m'enfuis de la maison et je fus recueillie par Hélios alors que j'étais à la rue, sans toit ni famille. C'était la première personne à m'avoir montré un peu d'affection et de compassion...

Elle fit une pause dans son récit et regarda la mer avec nostalgie. Le vent avait commencé à souffler se faisait danser sa queue de cheval à son rythme. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, et je me perdis dans le bleu de ses yeux exprimant une gratitude infinie :

-Et puis, tu es arrivé dans ma vie, et du jour au lendemain, tu l'as chamboulée.

-A ce point-là ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…répondis-je gêné.

-Tu m'as acceptée telle que j'étais, ce que personne n'avait fait auparavant, c'est pourquoi, je te serai éternellement reconnaissante dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en serrant son ours en peluche.

Le vent tomba soudainement, le bruit des moteurs au loin cessa, et tout autour de moi disparut. Il n'y avait plus que Saya et moi, ainsi qu'un océan infini s'étendant à perte de vue. Mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine. Elle me faisait une confiance aveugle, mais, le méritai-je vraiment ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, mais elle aussi m'avait sorti de ma solitude…Je me reposais autant sur elle qu'elle ne se reposait sur moi en réalité.

Nous restâmes longtemps devant ce pont, combien de temps exactement, je ne saurais le dire, mais le temps que j'aie passé là me parut ensuite comme un doux rêve. Nous étions si insouciants, comme deux enfants contemplant l'océan pour la première fois, comme ces jours sur la falaise avec Laura…Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais Saya me rappelait Laura en quelque sorte. Peut-être pas dans l'attitude ni dans le physique, mais elle avait quelque chose en commun que j'appréciais chez elles et qui n'était présent chez personne d'autre. Leur seule présence suffisait à me réconforter, même dans les pires situations…

Mais, les meilleurs moments ont une fin, le plus souvent très brutale. Un homme portant un long manteau rouge accourait vers nous. Il semblait en colère, ou bien inquiet, il était difficile de discerner son expression derrière ses cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux. Il s'arrêta juste devant nous et s'inclina devant Saya, qui fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'y-a-il ? Demanda-t-elle froidement à l'homme.

-Vous êtes en retard, toute l'opération a déjà commencé sans vous répondit-il sur le même ton. En ce moment même, nos hommes sont en train d'encercler le laboratoire du professeur Fudo.

-Et que comptez-vous faire ensuite ?

-Le détruire bien évidemment. Une bombe a été posée dans les sous-sols, dans moins de vingt minutes, il n'y aura plus rien ici.

Le regard de Saya devint comme fou. Elle attrapa l'homme par le col – elle devait faire une tête de plus que lui – et l'amena à sa hauteur. Il suffit qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux de son regard transperçant pour que l'homme se mît à crier de terreur.

-La mort n'est jamais une solution gronda-t-elle avant de le jeter dans l'océan avec une force surhumaine.

Elle commençait à me faire peur à moi aussi pour être franc. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue aussi en colère, pas même lorsqu'elle affrontait les hommes de Shadow.

-Je ne laisserai pas faire une chose pareille ! Déclara-t-elle en prenant la direction du laboratoire.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre sans poser de question. Mais, je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment pour ceux qu'elle allait écarter de son chemin, ils le méritaient sûrement, non, je m'inquiétais pour elle. Si Saya continuait ainsi, elle risquait de se blesser elle-même. La mission d'Hélios pouvait bien passer après cela, ma priorité était de contrôler mon amie.

Tous les hommes que nous rencontrions, qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemi, étaient balayé sans distinction, bien qu'elle ne balayait que nos alliés en vérité. Saya était inarrêtable, et lorsqu'un petit malin sortait un monstre de duel contre elle, elle répliquait avec les siens avec une violence inouïe. J'avais presque pitié pour eux lorsqu'ils croisaient son regard avant de s'évanouir. J'étais le seul à échapper à ses foudres…

Le laboratoire fut bientôt en vue, et Saya se mit à accélérer le pas, jusqu'à courir, et je la perdis rapidement. Elle était bien plus rapide qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser supposer, elle qui semblait si fragile…

Je vis alors un groupe de cinq personnes sortir en catastrophe du bâtiment. Je me cachais rapidement derrière un arbre et j'observais la scène. Une jeune femme était en pleurs dans les bras d'un homme robuste possédant une grande cicatrice sur la joue. Les trois autres personnes regardaient le laboratoire avec inquiétude. Que devais-je faire ? Aller les aider, et par conséquent, aller à l'encontre des ordres d'Hélios, ou bien tenter de raisonner Saya ?

Le cours des événements influença radicalement ma décision : un immense dragon blanc et scintillant s'éleva haut dans le ciel, portant une petite boite clignotante entre ses bras. Ce dragon était-il à Saya ? Non, je l'avais déjà vu dans un livre d'histoire…

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de penser plus longtemps. La bombe explosa et balaya tout sur son passage, malgré la distance. Des flammes montèrent depuis le laboratoire, tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur lui-même…

Je réalisais soudainement que Saya était toujours à l'intérieur ! Je me précipitai sans réfléchir dans les flammes ardentes. Si Sayer m'avait appris quelque chose, alors il était tant qu'il le montre :

-Apparait, Trishula, dragon de la barrière de glace !

Son arrivée jeta un froid tout autour de moi. Mais, il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour éteindre cet incendie, il ne pouvait que me faire gagner du temps. Je devais faire vite.

Je courais dans les couloirs en l'appelant, je vérifiais derrière chaque porte, dans chaque recoin, mais elle n'était nulle part. Peut-être était-elle déjà partie. Oui, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je m'apprêtais déjà à tourner les talons lorsque j'entendis comme le bruit d'un combat dans la seule pièce que je n'avais pas vérifiée : la salle du réacteur principal.

Trishula brisa la porte en deux, et je découvris avec Stupeur Saya, livrant un duel contre un de nos hommes. Elle était au bord de la défaite, alors que son adversaire possédait encore tous ses points de vie. Mon entrée fracassante les interrompit net.

-Darksky ! S'exclama-t-elle affolée, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? !

-Je suis venu te chercher bien évidemment ! Répliquai-je.

-Ne nous interromps pas dans notre…Tenta de placer le troisième.

Mais, je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase. Trishula érigea un immense mur de glace entre lui et nous, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer le duel ou bien de nous parler.

-Franchement, tu aurais pu attendre la fin, j'allais le terminer ce tour…Râla-t-elle.

-Mais oui, bien sûr : dis-je en la prenant par la main.

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle n'opposa aucune résistance, et j'en profitai pour la faire sortir de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Trishula écartait les flammes sur notre passage, ce qui facilitait grandement la tâche. La sortie était déjà en vue, nous allions réussir, pensais-je. Cependant, Saya s'arrêta soudainement.

-Que se passe-t-il Saya ?

-Attention ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle me poussa et je tombai à la renverse. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, un mur de flammes nous séparait. Saya était juste là, derrière ce mur, et pourtant si loin de moi.

-Eh bien, on dirait que nos aventures s'arrêtent ici dit-elle d'une voix chargée de tristesse.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je refuse de t'abandonner ici !

-Sincèrement, je regrette dit-elle dans un souffle.

Je tentais de la rejoindre, mais une poutre enflammée tomba juste devant moi, me coupant définitivement d'elle. J'ordonnais à trishula de la faire bouger le plus vite possible, mais je voyais déjà Saya se relever et regarder dans la direction opposée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Saya, je vais te sortir de là !

-Il est trop tard Darksky, sauve-toi pendant qu'il est encore temps…

Non, je pouvais encore la faire sortir de là, peu importe si je devais y laisser ma vie, Saya était tout ce qu'il me restait à présent, la seule personne ayant réussi à me faire sourire depuis des années, je ne pouvais pas laisser tous ces souvenirs périr aussi bêtement ! Tout cela, c'était de la faute d'Hélios ! S'il ne nous avait pas confié cette mission stupide, jamais nous ne nous serions retrouvés dans une telle situation !

-C'est inutile Darksky, laisse-moi ici, après tout, pourquoi voudrais-tu sauver quelqu'un comme moi…

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis comme le grand frère que tu n'as jamais eu, et quel genre de grand frère laisserait ses proches mourir !

Alors que je disais cela, j'entendis un craquement sourd. Trishula venait de finir de dégager les poutres et les flammes avaient disparu. Je me précipitai sur Saya, soulagé qu'elle soit en vie.

-Tu es vraiment têtu toi soupira-t-elle. Et moi qui voulait avoir une mort digne, voila que tu casses tout.

Je ne répondis rien, j'avais peur de la perdre si je disais quelque chose de déplacé à cet instant. Nous fûmes dehors juste après, sains et saufs. Je ne lâchais plus la main de Saya, malgré ses protestations. C'est alors que je vis une silhouette au milieu des flammes. Un homme était encore à l'intérieur.

-J'y vais ! Me dis Saya.

-Hors de question répliquai-je en la retenant. C'est moi qui vais y aller.

Je me précipitais vers la porte aussi vite que je le pus. Il y avait là un homme portant une blouse blanche, et ayant une marque jaune sur la joue qui tentait d'échapper au feu. Il avait également un disque de duel à la main. C'était certainement le propriétaire du dragon blanc qui s'était élevé dans le ciel avec la bombe…Ami ou ennemi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi. Trishula souffla un vent glacé sur les parois du laboratoire. L'homme releva la tête, et je lui fis signe de venir. Cependant, je fus écarté de force par une main puissante, et dix de nos hommes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur pour encercler cette personne.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ! M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers le dirigeant de l'opération.

-Tu as trouvé le professeur Fudo qui était notre objectif principal.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? Demanda Timidement Saya.

-Le seigneur Hélios en décidera le moment venu.

Ma compagne lui décocha un regard noir auquel il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et il emmena le professeur devant nos yeux. Lorsqu'il passa devant moi, il tourna la tête et m'adressa un simple « merci » avant d'être poussé en avant par un garde.

Une fois de retour, nous eûmes quartier libre pour le reste de la journée.

-Eh bien Darksky commença Saya. J'ai comme l'impression que je te dois la vie donc…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je payais la dette que j'avais envers toi depuis la dernière fois répondis-je gêné.

-Tu le prends comme ça ? Dit-elle vexée. Je comptais te faire voir quelque chose d'incroyable mais puisque tu ne veux pas…

-Amusant ? Comme toi sous la douche ?

Je reçu un énorme coup sur la tête. Bon, je l'avais un peu cherchée celle-là en même temps…Elle commençait déjà à me tourner le dos et à partir.

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul m'excusai-je en vitesse.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était vraiment en colère pour si peu ? Elle se retourna et me lança un regard à glacer le sang. Cependant, un grand sourire s'afficha rapidement sur son visage et elle se mit à rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ris avec elle, sans raison particulière.

-Si tu voyais ta tête mon pauvre dit-elle tout en s'empêchant de rire.

C'était étrange ce sentiment en moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours connu Saya, d'avoir toujours ainsi ri avec elle pour rien. Peut-être était-ce parce que je retrouvais les moments que j'avais passés avec Laura sur la falaise. Nous rigolions de la même façon, aussi innocemment que maintenant…Une fois son fou rire passé et après s'être calmée, Saya repris la parole :

-Non, je ne compte pas te montrer ça, quoique…dit-elle en me regardant bizarrement.

-Attends, je n'étais pas sérieux…dis-je en reculant un peu.

-Je sais bien répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Bref, rejoins-moi dans ma chambre dans vingt minutes, elle se trouve au deuxième étage de ce bâtiment.

Elle partit comme la dernière fois. En y repensant, c'était la première fois que je m'aventurai dans une autre chambre que la mienne depuis que j'étais dans cette école, dans la chambre d'une fille qui plus est…Une minute, avait-on le droit au moins de faire ça ? Déjà qu'aller dans une chambre de garçon était mal perçu, alors dans la chambre d'une fille…Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Je me concentrai sur ce que voulais me montrer Saya à la place. Certainement quelque chose de très important et précieux si elle ne pouvait pas le déplacer pour me l'amener. Peut-être était-ce un trésor qu'elle avait trouvé dans une mission précédente, ou bien des cartes rares qu'elle voulait me donner pour me remercier…Oui, il s'agissait certainement de quelque chose comme ça !

Ma curiosité prit le dessus sur ma patience. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net immédiatement. Saya avait dit le deuxième étage de ce bâtiment…Je n'y étais jamais monté en fait, je ne savais absolument pas à quoi il ressemblait, et lorsque je sortis de la cage d'escalier, je fus ébloui.

Je me retrouvai au beau milieu d'une grande pièce circulaire, possédant une multitude de portes. Mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant. Toute la salle était faite en verre, même le plafond, et sous l'effet de la lumière, resplendissait jusqu'à en devenir aveuglante. Pour couronner le tout, il y avait un grand lustre de cristal diffusant les rayons dans toutes les directions. Ils devaient faire de sacrées économies avec un système d'éclairage pareil…

Une minute…Saya aurait pu me dire au moins dans quelle direction était sa chambre ! Bon, je ne devais pas paniquer, j'avais une chance sur dix de prendre le bon couloir…J'examinai tout ça de plus prêt. Au-dessus de chaque porte, il y avait un insigne représentant un monstre. Cela avait certainement un rapport avec les deck des élèves. Voyons, le deck de Saya m'était inconnu, mais ses monstres s'appelaient Dragonstar…par conséquent, sa chambre devait se trouver derrière l'insigne portant un dragon !

J'étais fier de ma trouvaille, cela m'évitait au moins de faire le tour des dix couloirs…Mais ma joie retomba bien vite lorsque je vis la longueur du couloir, ainsi que les branches qui en partaient…Allais-je devoir frapper à toutes les portes avant de trouver Saya ? Je m'approchais, et heureusement pour moi, le nom de chaque propriétaire était inscrit.

Je passais ainsi devant une centaine de porte, mais sans jamais voir le nom de Saya. J'arrivai devant la dernière, c'était forcément elle ! « Fujibayashi Kyou ». Non, toujours pas…

Mais il n'y avait donc aucune logique dans cet endroit ! M'écriai-je en frappant sur la porte, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. Elle s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et une grande fille aux cheveux violets apparut. Elle ne semblait pas très amicale…

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger en plein milieu de ma sieste dit-elle avec un regard assassin.

-euh…Je cherche…une fille du nom de Yuiko Saya, on m'a dit qu'elle était ici donc…

-Tu parles de cette fille détestable, blonde ?

-Oui, exactement, tu sais où est sa chambre ?

-Un peu oui, cette traitresse ! Elle a laissé tomber les dragons pour ces…guivres ! Si jamais elle ose se représenter ici, je jure que…

-Des guivres ? Dis-je étonné. Donc ce n'est pas dans ce couloir ?

-Non, c'est celui d'en face mais…

Je ne la laissai même pas terminer sa phrase et je me précipitais en dehors de cette maison de fou. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte dans le couloir des guivres, et pourtant, il était incroyablement long…Je frappai pas de réponse, mais je vis qu'elle n'était pas fermée et j'entrai.

-Saya, tu es là ? Lançai-je en la cherchant.

Je me rendis alors comte de la taille de sa chambre. C'était tout bonnement un appartement à ce niveau ! Il y avait plusieurs pièces, et même un balcon. Tout était magnifiquement décoré, sobre mais élégant. Etait-ce les goûts de Saya ou bien était-ce comme ça à son arrivée ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais un peu jaloux, elle était seule et pourtant avait le droit à sa propre suite privée…

Alors que je continuai à me balader, j'entendis un bruit provenant d'une autre pièce. Intrigué, j'allai voir de quoi il s'agissait et je me retrouvais devant une porte fermée. Que faire à présent ? J'allais toquer lorsqu'un cri me parvint de l'autre côté. C'était Saya, elle avait des ennuis !

Ni une ni deux, j'appuyai sur la poignée et je franchis la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une Saya en sous-vêtements, une brosse à cheveux à la main. Je devins alors rouge comme une tomate, et elle aussi.

-Euh…Salut…Dis-je complètement déconcerté par la situation…

Elle poussa un autre cri avant de me jeter sa brosse à la figure et de me faire sortir avec un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Bon, je l'avais mérité celui là aussi…

Une fois ce petit incident réglé, elle me reçut convenablement dans son salon. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être invité chez une sommité, même ses petits gâteaux étaient délicieux.

-Vraiment Saya, tu cuisines très bien dis-je impressionné.

-Tu sais, quand on a vécu seule comme moi, il a bien fallu que j'apprenne.

J'avais vécu seul également, et pourtant, je n'avais jamais su rien faire de tel. C'était soit Marie qui me préparait mes repas, soit des plats du supermarché. Saya pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle possédait un réel talent de cuisine…encore un à rajouter sur ma longue liste…

-Bon, voilà ce que je voulais te montrer.

Elle sortit un énorme livre de son étagère et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, un peu trop près à mon goût d'ailleurs…Elle l'ouvrit sur une page déjà marquée et couverte d'inscriptions. Il y avait également une grande image représentant une forteresse volant dans le ciel. Elle était digne d'un film de science-fiction, avec ses nombreuses tourelles, sa citadelle principale et ses donjons.

-Et…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je un peu perdu.

-Un endroit nommé Citadelle originelle…Il semblerait qu'elle soit la plus ancienne construction connue, remontant à plusieurs millénaires, avant même les premières pyramides et temples aztèques.

Une technologie assez avancée pour faire flotter une ville toute entière à une époque si lointaine ? Impensable ! D'après les livres, la citadelle de Zone, Arc Cradle, restait un mystère pour des scientifiques modernes, alors penser que des hommes vivant il y a des milliers d'années aient pu le faire également dépassait l'imagination…

-Mais ce n'est pas la partie la plus intéressante, non, il semblerait que cette citadelle ait été en vérité un vaisseau armé ayant pour but de détruire un endroit appelé citadelle des dieux.

-Tu te fiches de moi Saya, si une telle histoire était arrivée, elle serait dans tous nos manuels actuellement…

-Sauf s'il s'agit d'une légende répondit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

-Bien, si tu m'as juste fait venir ici pour me parler de quelque chose d'aussi douteux, je m'en vais répondis-je en faisant mine de partir.

-Attends, attends, ce n'est pas une légende !

-Tu viens pourtant de dire le contraire…

-Je sais mais…c'est un pressentiment, voilà tout…

-Je…

Une sonnerie m'interrompit avant que j'aie pu parler. C'était la voix d'Hélios, il donnait rendez-vous à tous les élèves dans le hall principal, et nous étions priés de nous y rendre au plus vite. Les réunions d'urgences étaient assez rares ici, de même que les réunions tout court, il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose d'important pour qu'il nous convoque tous en même temps sans nous avoir prévenu. Je regardai Saya, elle semblait tout aussi étonnée que moi.

Nous nous rendîmes en quatrième vitesse au lieu de rendez-vous, et nous constatâmes avec surprise que nous étions bons derniers, il ne restait que deux chaises libres, derrière un pilier…

Hélios fit son apparition quelques instant plus tard, son expression ne me disait rien de bon, il faisait sa tête des mauvais jours…

-Chers élèves, collègues et professeurs, c'est avec une grande joie que je vous annonce aujourd'hui que la phase finale de notre plan va bientôt se dérouler.

Son discours fut immédiatement suivi de divers murmures, personne ne savait apparemment de quoi il parlait, mais moi, j'avais ma petite idée…

-Il y a quelque temps, j'ai confié à plusieurs d'entre vous des missions consistant à récupérer des objets aux quatre coins du monde, et, grâce à l'aimable coopération du professeur Fudo, nous avons pu mettre en commun vos découvertes et un trésor bien plus inestimable que nous l'avions imaginé est désormais à notre portée ! En effet, nous avons à présent le pouvoir de faire soumettre à notre volonté n'importe qui, grâce à une seule et unique chose : un dieu ! Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, l'emplacement caché de l'un des plus puissants dieux égyptiens, Apopis, vient d'être dévoilé ! C'est pourquoi, dès demain, nous mèneront une attaque frontale contre l'ennemi afin de nous emparer de ce bien ! Vous avez une journée pour régler vos dernières affaires en cours, car nul ne sait ce qui arrivera une fois dans son antre ! Merci de votre attention, je compte sur vous demain pour mener à bien cette mission capitale

La tension était subitement montée d'un cran dans toute la salle, on pouvait même entendre les battements des cœurs des élèves angoissés. L'assemblée fut dissoute aussitôt après. Personne ne semblait encore croire ce qu'Hélios venait de dire. J'avais moi-même du mal à digérer une telle nouvelle. Et dire que nous pensions que nos missions servaient uniquement à faire passer le temps, en réalité, elles étaient les rouages d'une mécanique bien plus complexe.

Je voulus parler à Saya de cela, mais elle avait disparue. Peut-être était-elle retournée dans sa chambre ? Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'aller vérifier moi-même.

La porte était grande ouverte lorsque j'arrivai. Je trouvai mon amie dans le salon, elle remplissait un petit sac à dos d'affaires diverses.

-Tu comptes aller quelque part ?

Elle sursauta en m'entendant.

-Ce n'est que toi souffla-t-elle rassurée. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur…

-Je repose donc ma question, comptes-tu aller quelque part ? A moins que tu ne te prépares pour demain ?

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question une nouvelle fois, mais je vis son visage briller lorsque les rayons du soleil couchant l'éclairèrent. Une larme ? Saya pleurait-elle ?

-Darksky, fuyons cet endroit…

-Comment ? Demandai-je sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Fuyons cette école, Hélios, les missions suicide, ensemble. Allons au bout du monde, trouvons la citadelle originelle pour y vivre en paix éternellement…Dis, tu m'accompagnerais ?

-Mais, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, nous arrivons enfin au terme de ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus ces dernières années, tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber ainsi !

-Tu ne comprends donc rien ! S'écria-t-elle violemment. Apopis n'est que le commencement, qui sait à quoi hélios va s'attaquer ensuite !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu me prendrais pour une folle si je te le disais…Tu dois simplement savoir qu'Hélios n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être. Comment je le sais ? Ne me demande pas, je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est un simple pressentiment…

-Mais…Si tu t'enfuies, où iras-tu ? Cette quête est insensée, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

-Peut-être bien, mais je dois en avoir le cœur net, trouver la citadelle originelle, c'est mon rêve depuis que je suis toute petite…

-Je vois…mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner, je dois encore sauver ma sœur…

-Je te comprends Darksky. Donc, disons-nous…

-Non !

Instinctivement, je la pris dans mes bras. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu ! Elle était comme une deuxième sœur pour moi à présent, je ne pouvais pas être séparé d'elle !

Elle prit alors mes mains dans les siennes et les serra fort. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire à présent, retarder le moment fatal, mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher d'arriver.

-Tu as choisi ta voie Darksky, j'ai choisi la mienne, et il semblerait qu'elles ne se croisent plus à partir de maintenant…

-Saya…

-Va au bout de tes rêves Darksky, et j'irai au bout des miens, c'est une promesse ?

-Oui, je te le promets, Saya…dis-je en retenant des larmes.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre, alors maintenant, souris s'il te plait.

Je m'efforçais de le faire, mais le résultat dû être atroce. Cependant, Saya, elle, m'adressait un magnifique sourire, comme elle le faisait avant. J'aurais tellement aimé être aussi fort qu'elle. La séparation m'avait toujours été insupportable. Si j'avais été comme Saya, peut-être aurais-je pu surmonter le départ de Laura et sauver Marie à temps…

Je relâchai mon étreinte et je la sentis m'échapper. Je ne fis rien pour la retenir, il était trop tard à présent. Après avoir rangé son livre, elle mit son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Bien, cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment l'heure des adieux, qui sait si nous nous reverrons un jour dit-elle d'une voix chargée de regrets

-Non, c'est un au revoir, pas un adieu ! Lui lançai-je.

-Oui, tu as raison. Au revoir Darksky, et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, j'ai vraiment passé les plus beaux jours de ma vie avec le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu…

-C'est à moi de te remercier, tu m'as permis de ne pas devenir fou de solitude.

-Tu veux vraiment avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas ? Ricana-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça et ne rien dire.

-Tu as certainement raison…Bien, à la revoyure Darksky, je te souhaite sincèrement de retrouver ta sœur.

-Et toi, trouves la citadelle que tu convoites tant !

-Bien sûr, aller, Salut !

Elle m'adressa un grand signe de la main avant de franchir la porte. Son sourire fut la dernière chose que je vis d'elle. J'entendis alors ses pas résonner et s'éloigner dans le couloir, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement dans le silence du soir…J'étais à nouveau seul dans cet immense chambre, avec mes souvenirs pour seuls compagnons. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un dénouement pareil, si je l'avais su, j'aurais refusé dès le début ces quêtes stupides ! Mais, si je l'avais fait, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Saya…

A présent, je devais tenir ma promesse, devenir plus fort pour sauver Marie de griffes de Shadow ! Je l'avais promis à Saya en guise d'adieu, et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons…


End file.
